De nueve a cinco
by Troyis
Summary: Isabella Swan se muda a Seattle por su nuevo trabajo. Vende su casa, deja a sus amigos atrás y se muda con su nuevo compañero de cuarto…¿ Que pasa cuando su compañero de cuarto es un chico Y su jefe?
1. Mudandome

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de VampireAngel94 yo solo la traduzco con su permiso, porque desde que la leí me encanto y la volví a leer como 10 veces.

* * *

**

Capitulo 1

Mudándome

Beep, beep, beep

Presione el botón del despertador y gruñí. No estoy lista para despertarme aun. No me tomen a mal soy una persona madrugadora, pero estuve despierta hasta las 2 de la mañana empacando todas mis posesiones en la parte trasera de mi camioneta ayer para estar lista para 6 horribles horas de manejo de aquí a Seattle. Acabo de conseguir un trabajo de asistente. Siempre ha sido mi pasión escribir, pero por ahora necesito ganarme la vida. Entonces mi sueño tendrá que esperar.

Levántate y vete a bañar, me ordene a mí misma. Pero debo decir que es endemoniadamente mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Me levante y me estire para quitarme los calambres del cuello y espalda, me di cuenta que dormir en el suelo en nada más que una bolsa de dormir no exactamente confortable.

Finalmente llegue a la ducha, debería darme un premio por que la ducha quedaba a un cuarto de distancia, eso es un largo camino. Casi me reí de mi estupidez, casi.

Después de mi ducha, me puse unos jeans, una camisa azul y unas convers; mientras puse mi cabello en una coleta elevada y mire mi celular para ver qué hora era, sentir que mi cara perdía el poco color que tenia, Oh por Dios son las 10, estoy tarde.

Corrí hacia el que sería dentro de poco mi antiguo cuarto, agarre mi bolsa de ropa, el saco de dormir y corrí hacia el carro, estoy tan tarde, como puede tomar una ducha 2 horas?, no estuve recostada tanto tiempo o sí?. Tire mis bolsas ala parte de atrás de mi camioneta y brinque dentro y arranque. No voy a acelerar para compensar el tiempo perdido, principalmente porque mi papá era jefe de policía y la otra por que dudo que mi carro pase de los 50 en la autopista además de que lo mataría antes de salir de Forks.

Espero que mi compañera de cuarto sea agradable y no un psicópata violador. Quiero decir ella sonaba buena persona en el teléfono; bueno no era ella sino su hermana Alice quien me llamó, creo que su nombre es Edwin o algo así, lo olvide no importa, siempre y cuando tenga el lugar. Estuve buscando en internet un lugar, necesito una compañera de cuarto por qué no puedo pagar la renta y todas las cuentas yo sola, y el apartamento que conseguí es un buen negocio… eso creo.

Es barato, realimente barato, solo espero que no sea un refugio de bombas o algo así.

Cada dos horas tuve que detenerme para poner gasolina/baño/comer/tomar algo/estirarme. Tres paradas después finalmente estaba en Seattle. Ahora, para el problema final del día, además de subir mis cosas, es encontrar la dirección a mi apartamento. Imprimí un mapa, esperando que fuera por lo menos un poco de ayuda. Me tuve que detener a un lado de la calle, para ver dónde diablos se supone que voy. Una vez deduje donde estaba, me golpee mentalmente.

Que idiota soy, este mapa es el mismo diablo. Estoy en frente de mi edificio. Como puedo ser tan estúpida, deje que mi cabeza se chocara contra el volante del auto.

OWW! Nota mental, no lo hagas de nuevo.

Sobándome la cabeza, salí del auto agarrando mi celular, para llamar a Alice, seguro tome mal la dirección. Yo ni en mis sueños más locos podría pagar esto. Ni siquiera si publicara mi libro y se volviera el numero uno alrededor del mundo. Este lugar lucia muy caro. El teléfono sonó dos veces antes que ella lo tomara.

"Hola"—saludó

"Hola, es Bella, umh creo que me diste mal la dirección"

"No, lo creo Bella, por qué piensas eso?" esteee no se será porque vivir en este lugar debes ser bilionario .

"hum la verdad es que luce muy costoso; es bajando la cuarta avenida" Dije deseando que no se ofendiera por que dije que parecía muy costoso.

"Sip, es ahí, estoy acá , así que voy a bajar para conocerte, que clase de carro tienes?

"Un chevy rojo, Alice si este es el edificio, no creo que vaya a poder pagarlo"

"Tonterías, yo te dije que eran solo $500.00 al mes. Oh por Dios te puedo ver, enseguida bajo" Ella chillo emocionada y después colgó. Qué diablos le pasa a ella? No pueden ser solo 500 al mes por un lugar como este. Una estrella de cine, tendría que pensarlo dos veces antes de meterse en esto, ahora una secretaria recién graduada. Tal vez ellos solo quieran engañarme entonces cuando entre al apartamento me mataran para vender mi hígado en el mercado negro. DETENTE Bella, estas sobreactuando, tu solo toma un profundo respiro y pellízcate, despertaras pronto.

Me pellizqué a mi misma y no paso nada. No estoy dormida, NO ESTOY DOMIDA!!

Antes de dejarlo ir muy lejos escuche un grito. Mire hacia arriba para ver una pequeña duendecillo de cabello negro corriendo y atrapándome en un abrazo. Estaba conmocionada quien abraza a un total y completo extraño? Bueno Alice lo hace. Yo sonreí diplomáticamente y le palmee la espalda.

"¡Oh por Dios Bella, eres tan hermosa! Oh vamos a ser las mejores amigas. Como fue tu viaje? Oh, nosotras saldremos de compras mañana para que estés más asentada. Esto será tan divertido. No puedo esperar a que conozcas a Edward!!" –Espera Edward!!

"Espera, espera, espera, espera, acabas de decir Edward, verdad? Pensé que mi compañero de cuarto era una chica" Entre en pánico.

"No, yo dije Edward, mi humano mayor. No tienes de que preocuparte mi novio Jasper y yo vivimos en el apartamento de al lado" Ella noto mi expresión de pánico y trato de confortarme.

"Alice estoy reconsiderando esto, seguro es Edward es un buen chico y todo eso, además el apartamento… es impresionante, pero como es eso que solo voy a pagar como una centésima parte de la renta?" le pregunte tratando lo mejor posible de no zonas descortés.

"Oh bueno eso es simple, Edward se ha vuelto solo trabajo y se ha convertido en un antisocial, entonces lo acose hasta que se consiguiera un compañero de cuarto, así que aquí estas tu. Eres la mejor candidata de todos. Y Edward no tiene problemas con pagar las cuentas, por eso lo hicimos realmente barato. Además que cuando conozcas a Edward te enamoraras de él, es uno de los mejores chicos que jamás hayas conocido" Ella me respondió, y por la manera que hablo de Edward, debe cuidarlo. "Vamos a que conozcas tu nuevo apartamento" No me dio tiempo a responder, agarro mi mano con increíble fuerza y me arrastro hacia los elevadores.

"Entonces, dónde vas a trabajar?" pregunto Alice, obviamente no era del tipo que se quedaba cayada.

"Acabo de conseguir trabajo de secretaria en Twiligth Co. Y tú?" pregunte cortésmente

"Oh en verdad? Yo trabajo en esa misma calle, soy diseñadora de modas" me dijo ella vivazmente, pero yo no sé, la manera en la que lo dijo parecía que había algo que no me estuviera contando. Pero lo deje pasar.

¡Oh eso es bueno! Le respondí. El elevador se abrió con un ding Oh dios hasta el pasillo lucia costoso, como voy a sobrevivir cuando vea el interior. Todos mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Alice entró, Cuando atravesé la puerta pensé que me había desmayado o al menos alguien saldría y gritaría HA! En verdad pensaste que este era tu apartamento. Me detuve un momento esperando por el chico, pero nunca apareció.

"Que estas esperando, Bella?, esta es tu casa, no es necesario que dudes." Yo aun no me movía

De pronto fui empujada por la puerta "Alice" grite, ella hacía que se me saliera la mierda del susto. Ella solo se rio. Pude sentir la sangre corriendo hacia mi cabeza. Genial. Decidí mirar al alrededor antes que Alice decidiera empujarme por todos los cuartos. La única palabra que podía decir sobre este lugar era Wao, Sip, wao

El exterior no le hacía justicia a este lugar. La sala tenía su propia chimenea por todos los cielos. Una pantalla plasma de 120 pulgadas y Oh mi Dios hasta un PSP3! Yo nunca había visto uno antes, sip llámenme pobre, pero seriamente, este sitio lo tiene todo. Creo que mi estomago se está empezando a retorcer, como puedo aceptar esto? Era demasiado.

Alice noto mi cara de tristeza inmediatamente "¿Que está mal? Oh no te gusta verdad? Puedo hacer que Edward lo arregle y" la detuve

"No, no, no, no, es eso. Es solo. Como puedo aceptar esto? Yo ni siquiera dejé que mis padres me compraran regalos para mis cumpleaños, por no hablar de esto. Es demasiado" dije y Alice me miraba como si no lo pudiera creer.

"No estás bromeando verdad? En verdad no dejabas que tus padres te compraran regalos?!" Oh por Dios

"Alice, estoy siendo seria sobre esto. Yo nunca podría pagar est..."Esta vez me detuve cuando la puerta del baño. Mi cara se sentía en llamas y por buena razón. Un hombre, no, un dios atravesó mi mundo en no más que una toalla, goteaba de lo mojado que estaba. Si alguna vez pensé que era insegura antes, pues ahora quería correr al baño y vomitar. Solo estar en su presencia me hacía sentir honrada.

Su pelo broncíneo goteaba desde su rostro hasta sus muy, muy trabajados abdominales, su bronceado lo hacía parecer un surfista, si eres lo sificientemente valiente para surfear sin camisa en Washington. Su cara, Oh! su cara parecía tallada por los ángeles. Él miro en nuestra dirección, haciendo que me sonrojada más de lo que pensé que fuera posible. Oh Dios mío, sus ojos! Oh la esmeralda es mi gema favorita oficialmente. Sus mejillas empezaron a enrojecer, sonrojándose. Oh él es tímido también. ¿Por qué se sonroja?, Si yo fuera él, estaría exhibiéndome. Él solo debe estar avergonzado, eso es todo.

"H-hola" él dudo, Dios su voz!

"H-h-ola" fue todo lo que logre decir.

De repente fui sacada de mi pequeña burbuja, cuando Alice chilló, la mire pensando Oh gracias a Dios, lo estuve mirando demasiado tiempo, "Bella, este es tu nuevo compañero de cuarto, Edward!"- ¿QUÉ?!- "Edward, ella es Bella!" Oh dios santísimo!! Este hombre, este dios, voy a vivir con él!.

"Es un placer conocerte, Bella" Oh el dijo mi nombre!, dilo de nuevo por favor.

"El placer es todo mío, Edward" él pareció sonrojarse más, debe ser que se dio cuenta que no lleva puesto nada más que una toalla. Por favor no me digas que se dio cuenta, eso significa que se pondrá ropa!

"O-K, Edward nosotras subiremos todas las cosas de Bella, ya volvemos" dijo Alice sacándome de mis ensoñaciones.

"Ok yo las ayudo!" dijo él empezando a seguirnos.

"No, está bien no tienes que hacerlo" le dije, yo no podría hacer que este ángel caído, moviera un solo dedo, eso sería un crimen contra la naturaleza.

"No, no, yo quiero hacerlo" dijo él amablemente

"Edward, tu puedes ayudar después que te cambies" dijo Alice. La cara de Edward enrojeció al mismo tiempo que la mía. Oh mi dios el aun esta en toalla, me pregunto si podría tomarle una foto sin que dé cuenta. No, creo que si se daría cuenta. Y con el pequeño comentario de Alice, Edward corrió a su cuarto a cambiarse. Bien! Ahora puedo respirar.

"Oh por dios, Bella el estab… tu estab… los dos se estaban comiendo con la mirada!" chilló Alice.

"¿Qué? Él estaba... Eso no es posible, eso nunca sucederá. Eso es como decir que el cisne se come con la mirada a una mosca! Una mosca muy, muy fea. ¿Cómo puede ella decir eso? ¿Qué está pensando? ¿Está en drogas o algo? Tal vez esta borracha. No, ella solamente esta bromeado a costillas mías... sip sólo bromeaba.

"¿Qué estás diciendo? Él no me estaba mirando, Eso es como si lo insultaras por decir eso". Dije caminando hacia la puerta con Alice a mi lado, mirándome confundida.

"ok, de que estás hablando? Eres hermosa. Si algo es un insulto es decir que tu lo estabas mirando a él" De quien está hablando ella?, porque obviamente no es de mi.

"Por favor, tu hermano es un dios, esa es otra razón para no aceptar tu oferta, bueno su oferta" Me corregí a mí misma. Después que dije eso, la expresión de Alice fue casi de pánico.

"Bella, tienes que mudarte" me halo frente a ella, "Por favor!?" Alice es demasiado buena. Me dio una mirada de cachorrito, no mejor que eso, me dio una mirada como la un niño que trata de hacerte sentir culpable para que le compres un dulce. Que voy a hacer?

"Sobre que están hablando ustedes dos señoritas?" una voz de terciopelo dijo a mi espalda. Mire sobre mi hombro para ver a un dios detrás de mí. Mire a Alice, quien me veía con una sonrisa. Oh no!

"Edward, por favor ayúdame a convencer a Bella, de que se mude aquí" Ella le suplico, Que traidora es ella!. Volví a mirar a Edward, solo para quedar conmocionada. Su cara, su expresión, se veía lastimado. ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tendría que tener esa expresión en si cara?

"¿A qué te refieres? Yo pensé que Bella ya se estaba mudando aquí" Dijo él, su expresión hizo que me dieran ganas de darle un abrazo. Hablando de miradas de perrito. Esta mirada era de cuando vez que tu perrito siendo atropellado por un camión de arena!.

"Yo pensé lo mismo, pero ella dice que no puede porque es muy costoso" dijo Alice, ella es tan malvada. La mirada de Edward regreso a mí. Oh no!

"Bella, si tú no puedes pagar esto, entonces no pagues nada, te puedes quedar aquí gratis" Edward me suplico. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me está haciendo esto a mí?

"! NO!, no es eso, yo si puedo pagar, es solo que este edificio es tan, tan, yo no sé, es solo demasiado" trate de explicarme lo mejor que pude. Edward no me lo estaba haciendo fácil tampoco, él solo estaba parado allí, con una expresión divertida en su rostro. "¿Qué?" le pregunte.

"Bella, tu realmente no eres como ninguna chica que yo haya conocido antes. No es como si yo te estuviera dando el apartamento, tu estas pagando tu parte como yo la mía. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte" dijo a continuación se abalanzo sobre mí y me abrazo, mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente en mi pecho, ¿Qué pasa con esta familia y los abrazos a los extraños?, Aunque a diferencia que con Alice, le devolví el abrazo, no estaba planeado, solo que mis brazos se cerraron en alrededor de su torso automáticamente. Cuando hice eso, podría jurar que su agarre fue más fuerte. Podía sentir su aliento cálido en mi oído. Ahora mismo me sentía más segura de lo que me he sentido jamás; puede que sea cursi, pero fue lo mejor con lo que pude dar.

"Por favor, Bella, quédate" susurro en mi oído. Oh dios solo hay una cosa que podía hacer en este momento.

"Está bien, me quedare"

* * *

**Que les pareció a mi me encanto desde que la leí XD, los reviews que me dejen se los pasare a la autora traducidos, para que sepa si les gusto o no ^_^.**

**También estoy trabajando en traducirle otra de sus historias. Tratare de subir dos capítulos por semana. No les prometo nada ya que tengo dos historias propias, que me absorben bastante tiempo.**


	2. Felicidad

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a VampireAngel94, yo la traduzco con su autorización.**

**Gracias por sus reviews.**

**Capitulo 2**

**Felicidad**

AW!!—chillo Alice

Edward y yo no separamos a regañadientes el uno del otro, nuestras caras estaban rojas. Yo inmediatamente extrañe el calor de los fuertes brazos que estaban fuertemente apretados alrededor de mi torso, yo cometí el error de mirar a Edward, quien por alguna razón tenía una hermosa sonrisa torcida en su cara angelical y un rojo profundo en sus mejillas. La expresión en el rostro de Edward hizo que mi corazón se perdiera un latido. Si no lo conociera, pensaría que se acaba de ganar la lotería, pero lo conozco, por eso todo lo que pude hacer fue mirarlo cuestionablemente.

Él repentinamente miró ceñudo a Alice, como si ella hubiera dicho algo que lo ofendió o hecho algo para enojarlo, porque su mirada, digamos yo estoy a unos cuantos pies de él y puedo sentir las frías dagas de hielo atravesándome. Obviamente Alice no se quedo sin pelear, no; ella lo miró a él, con la misma intensidad con que Edward la miraba. Empecé a retroceder lentamente.

"U-um-m creo que bajare y trae-e-re el resto de mis carjas-cajas" dije nerviosamente. En ese punto, ambos, Edward y Alice me miraron con duda. Pero yo no me quede a conversar, seguí caminando esperando que no me miraran mal, por interrumpir su pequeño concurso de ceños.

Pero tan pronto llegue al elevador, Edward y Alice estaban parados cada uno a mi lado. Yo mire hacia abajo ignorándolos a los dos, escuchando la molesta música del elevador, tratando de no romper este silencio incomodo, haciendo o diciendo algo que atrajera la atención hacia mi más de lo necesario. Lo malo es lo que los otros dos no tenían la misma idea en la mente.

"Entonces, Bella de dónde vienes" La angelicalmente aterciopelada voz pregunto, el dijo mi nombre de nuevo!

"Forks, es cerca de Port Angeles" respondió haciendo lo mejor que pude para no hablar de más.

"Lo extrañas?" pregunto el pequeño duende parada a mi lado, yo suspire. Porque no se limitan a no preguntar solamente, es suficientemente malo sin decirlo en voz alta, ya ha pasado ni siquiera un año pero la herida sigue doliendo igual que el día en que me entere

"No realmente, tengo malas recuerdos allí" Fue todo lo que dije, sin atreverme a mirar a ninguno de los dos en los ojos. Rezaba que agarraran el mensaje y no hablaran más sobre eso, lo que por suerte fue así.

El elevador se abrió, yo salí inmediatamente, aunque lo lamente enseguida ya que me tropecé con el borde que había entre el elevador y el piso. Lleve mis manos hacia a fuera para evitar la caída, cerrando mis ojos fuertemente, esperando el inevitable dolor que seguía. Pero nunca llego. Pude sentir una extraña tibieza alrededor de mi cintura y mi trasero. Espié por mi ojo izquierdo, solo para ver el piso alejarse cada vez más de mí. Qué demonios!

La angelical voz se rió, oh no!!! No me digas que él…? "Tú deberías mirar por donde caminas, no puedes irte cayendo con cada reborde que nos encontremos ahora verdad? No importa cuan pequeño sea, estas de acuerdo?" La voz angelical me pregunto, mi cara se sentía en llamas por la vergüenza. No puedo creer que me atrapara, no puedo ser tan liviana o si? Él probablemente es fuerte… sip fuerte.

Él me ayudo a enderezarme para que me pudiera parar sobre mis pies, yo creo que él no había notado que continuaba agarrando mi cintura, yo ciertamente si me había dado cuenta, pero no puede hacerme querer soltarme de su agarre. Era lo más calido y lo más segura que me había sentido en mucho tiempo. "Estoy bien, Y-yo solo me tropecé." Le respondí mirándolo fijamente en los ojos, sus orbes esmeraldas mostraban tantas emociones al mismo tiempo, pero la que más sobresalía era preocupación y algo más que no sabía como describir.

Él no puede estar preocupado por mi. Él es casi un dios, para preocuparse por pequeña y lastimosa chica como yo, además solo lo conozco hace unos minutos, pero por las emociones que el muestra, pareciera que somos amigos desde la infancia. Infortunadamente como antes, Alice nos interrumpió aclarándose la garganta, haciendo que Edward y yo nos separáramos. E igualmente que antes extrañe la sensación de seguridad y calor que el tiene en su toque, el cual anhelo mucho.

"Chicos ya terminaron de andar todos tiernos para que podamos mudar a Bella al apartamento? O quieren que les de unos minutos para que se puedan besuquear? Alice bromeo ligeramente, haciéndome enrojecer 10 veces más oscuro

Oh, Dios estos se esta poniendo vergonzoso.

"V-vamos" dije mirando al suelo. Seguí caminando con mis ojos en mis pies, sin ganas de mirar hacia arriba, Alice me halo rápidamente hacia atrás antes de que caminara a través de las puertas de vidrio, con esto ella se rió, esto se esta poniendo ridículo. "Ok ahora mantén un ojo en el camino y en las puertas que vas a cruzar, esta bien?" dijo Alice, yo solo asentí idioticamente y empuje las puerta para abrirla.

Cuando llegamos a mi pick up, Edward la miro con desagrado, genial!.

"Qué es eso?" pregunto él, "Es un monstruo! Estoy sorprendido que no hubieras muerto debido a esta cosa!

Yo le di una mirada herida, que tiene de malo ella? Ella no será ostentosa, pero ella es perfecta para mí. Es cierto que es un poco ruidosa al inicio y no es la cosa más rápida en el mundo, pero ella me lleva y me trae. Además de Ángela y Jake, ella es mi mejor amiga. Nosotras estamos hechas la una para la otra!.

"Oye me ofendiste con eso! Ella no será un porsche, pero ella es fuerte, es perfecta para mi" Le replique sacándole mi lengua, él solo se rió. Su risa era la cosa más mágica que yo haya escuchado en mi vida. Como campanillas que solo pudieras encontrar en el cielo y yo quería dedicar mi vida a hacerlo reír tanto como fuera posible.

Todos tomamos una caja cada uno de la parte trasera del camión, solamente habían siete; la mayoría de ellas eran mis ropas y mis libros. Solo las cosas sin las cuales no puedo vivir. Yo vendí el resto de mis cosas o las di a caridad antes de irme. Yo compraría cualquier otra cosa que necesitase. Yo tenía BASTANTE dinero en este momento; vendí la casa después que papá… bueno. Yo iba a comprarme mi propio apartamento, pero pensé que mejor lo ahorraría en caso de alguna dificultad o que algo saliera mal y tuviera que ir a algún otro lugar. Es siempre mejor prevenir que lamentar.

"Bella, Edward esta en lo cierto. Tu camión, es algo que no encaja en Seattle. Si Rose lo ve alguna vez, querrá abofetearte!. Oh! Por favor déjame comprarte un carro" QUE!? Un carro, un freaking carro! **(N/A: en mi país se usa ese anglicismo normalmente, y no tiene traducción literal por eso lo deje así) **Que rayos!

"Que? alice, si tu vuelves a decir algo como eso alguna vez, yo te golpeare. Yo apenas te permití que me mudaras con Edward mucho menos un freaking carro! Si, yo quiero un carro nuevo, entonces me lo compare yo sola!" Ok, tuve un pequeño arranque, pero Alice lucia como si la hubiera abofeteado y enseguida me sentí culpable.

Suspire, "Alice, lo siento, es solo… no me gusta que nadie me de nada. Yo siempre he sido independientes desde niña, y ahora te conozco a ti y a Edward; y ustedes chicos me ofrecen mucho y-yo no puedo aceptar nada más de ustedes, esta bien?" Alice solo asintió y Edward me miraba incrédulo.

"Que?" le pregunte

"Nada, nada. Vamos a llevar tus cosas arriba sí?" Edward sugirió, yo asentí y empecé a caminar hacia la puerta.

Tomo dos viajes subir todo al apartamento. Edward agarro dos cajas entonces yo no tuve que volver a bajar para tomar la séptima caja. Alice insistió en ayudarme a desempacar, Edward trató también, pero Alice lo detuvo diciéndole que yo probablemente no quería que el viera que lo que ponía en mi cajón de ropa interior. Creo que yo me sonroje más de lo que lo hizo Edward, por que Alice insiste en hacerme sufrir?

"Oh dios!, Bella tus ropas son horribles" Alice miro mis ropas con tanto… odio, ella no juega con lo que se refiere a ropa, después de todo es diseñadora. "Mañana vamos a ir de compras, y tu no tienes nada que decir al respecto. Esto es una emergencia, Rose tiene que venir también, oh!! La vas a amar, ella es adorable! Salvaje, pero genial"

La última vez si mal no recuerdo, Alice dijo que esta 'Rose' iba a abofetearme debido a mi carro. Que demonios?

"No puedo, yo empiezo a trabajar mañana a primera hora" le replique.

"Que!? eso es una crueldad! Solamente tienes un día para instalarte? Entonces tenemos que ir esta tarde, necesitas ropas nuevas para trabajar. Yo siempre digo que hay vestirse para impresionar. Así que apresúrate y termina de arreglar esto! Voy a llamar a Rose y nos iremos tan pronto ella llegue aquí, hayas o no terminado de desempacar, sin peros" Wao! Alice asusta cuando exige cosas.

"Pero yo no quiero ir de compras, lo odio" le discutí

"Ninguna chica odia ir de compras Bella, volveré en una hora, tienes que estar lista. Adiós" ella se fue antes que pudiera discutir. Genial, bueno necesito un librero nuevo, pero no creo que esas sean las clases de cosas que Alice, quiere que me compre.

Golpee mi cabeza contra el armario de madera. "¡Ow!" Demonios, yo dije que no lo haría eso de nuevo.

"Estas bien?" la voz de terciopelo dijo desde la puerta, yo salte, no esperaba que él estuviera allí. "Si, yo solo"- me corte yo misma, "Alice siempre hace eso? Tú sabes, comprar y desaparecer sin que puedas discutir?

"Si, te iras acostumbrando. Lo siento de todas maneras, podría hablar con ella si tú quisieras? Posiblemente estés cansada" me ofreció Edward, mi corazón latía rápido y más rápido con cada palabra. Como puede ser posible que yo me sienta así cuando solamente lo conozco desde hace una hora? Él es tan dulce, él no tiene que hacerlo, pero se toma el tiempo para preguntarme si me encuentro bien e incluso para ofrecerse a ayudarme con su torturadora hermana y su maligno plan de la perdición, bueno, mi perdición.

Tome un respiro y suspire, "Esta bien, si no lo hago, se que ella me hará ir el fin de semana y yo planeo pasármela durmiendo entonces" dije riendo al final, Edward se rió conmigo.

Su rostro se torno serio y me pregunto "Bella, por que dijiste que si? Sobre quedarte aquí, me refiero. Y no tienes que complacer a Alice, pudiste haber dicho que no."

"Edward, la verdad es que no se. Yo normalmente me pongo difícil, pero por alguna razón no lo hice" Fue más por que tu me estabas abrazando y nublando mi mente con cada cosa que decías "Además, si le hubiera dicho que no a Alice, ella me hubiera obligado de todas formas" bromee. Edward solo sacudió su cabeza y se rió.

"Tú pareces hacer todo lo que te piden que hagas, inclusive si lo desprecias, solo para hacer a los demás felices. Eso es un rasgo raro en estos días y época." Me dijo como con una especie de admiración, imagino que tendrá alguna razón.

"La verdad, nunca me molesto realmente, yo normalmente pongo la felicidad de los demás delante de la mía, por que, no lo se, es solo que no parece tan importante como la de los demás" le dije. Porque? Por que le estoy abriendo mi corazón a un desconocido que solo tengo conociendo por una hora? Quien haría eso? Oh! Es cierto, yo. Edward, me dirigió una mirada triste y se sentó a mi lado, ignorando todas las ropas que nos rodeaban. Él atrapo mi barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos. Pude sentir el vapor subiendo a mis ojos y mi corazón latía a un ritmo desenfrenado.

"Bella, nadie y me refiero a ninguna otra persona que yo haya conocido antes haría eso. Esto solo prueba que tu mereces la felicidad más que cualquier otro, y yo solo te conozco desde hace unas horas" una lagrima plateada rodo por mi cara, la mano libre de Edward vino y la limpio. "Tu mereces felicidad Bella, no importa lo que tu pienses, tu la mereces"

Él soltó mi barbilla y trato de poner una sonrisa "Ahora que estoy aquí, podrías por favor dejarme ayudarte?

No le podía decir que no a esa cara, aunque tal vez eso significara que se tuviera que engrasar el codo, "Claro, y Edward?"

"Si" dijo él, regalándome una sonrisa torcida, una de mis favoritas

"Tu mereces felicidad tanto como yo" y con eso termine de poner todas mis ropas en el vestidor, sin valor suficiente para mirar la expresión de Edward. Él empezó a desempacar mis libros en la cama, "Yo creo que tengo algo de espacio en el librero de la sala para tus libros, los empezare a llevar allá". El sugirió

"Gracias"

Mi cuarto no estaba ni remotamente completo. Es enorme, si, pero no traje cosas suficientes para llenarlo, por eso no se ve muy bien ahora mismo. Hay una cama King size, mesitas laterales, un walk-in-closet, un gabetero de madera y un escritorio para computadora. Estoy planeando conseguir algunas sillas con brazos, una mesita de café, un espejo, algunas lucecillas florecentes para poner en el techo para usar en vez de la luz, entonces una tienda de muebles suena asombros. Solo espero que Alice me deje entrar mientras estamos de compras.

Media hora después y Alice entro flotando por la puerta, pero trayendo a una espectacular rubia con ella. Ella podía ser modelo de ropa interior, demonios, probablemente sea una! Y si me sentía insegura de mi cuerpo cuando conocí a Edward, bueno, ahora mismo me sentía como si podría comer en una semana. Ella era perfecta, como podría soportar estar en el mismo cuarto que ella?

"Hey Bella, esta es Rosalie, Rosalie, ella es Bella, la nueva- compañera de cuarto de Edward" Ella cambio rápidamente las palabras al final, que otra cosa iba a decir?

"Hola" dijo Rosalie, no muy agradablemente. Wow, esto es inquietante.

"H-ho-la" tartamudeé, genial, ella ahora debe pensar que soy retrasada o algo así. Buena esa Bella, grandiosa manera de hacer amigos, hazlos pensar que eres retrasada y tal vez sean tus amigos por lastima.

"Ok, vámonos" dijo Alice emocionada, no podía decirle que no porque estaba más asustada que la mierda. Yo solo lo aguantaría y esperaría a no hacerme ver más estúpida de lo que soy ahora.

"Ok" tome mi bolso de mano de la parte superior de mi cómoda, "Adiós Edward, quieres que te compre algo de las tiendas?

"No gracias, diviértanse chicas!" Grito él desde la sala

"Lo haremos" dijo Alice, ella parecía que estaba a punto de empezar a cantar, dios espero que no. "Tomaremos mi carro, iremos más rápido, gracias a dios que las tiendas cierran a las 9!. Esto será muy divertido!"

"Um, claro?" termine la haciendo que sonara mas como una pregunta que como una respuesta

Fuimos al estacionamiento bajo el edificio a buscar el carro de Alice, me quede sin palabras. Con razón ella decía que mi camión parecía un pedazo de mierda, ella tiene un Porsche! Seattle sabe cómo hacer sentir a una chica insegura, sentirse especial verdad.

El viaje al centro comercial fue silencioso, ninguna se atrevió a hablar, o al menos yo. A mí no me molesta el silencio; en realidad lo recibí bien. Pero estando en un carro con una diosa y con una duende loca hipercompradora y siendo yo una don nadie simplona, es un poco escalofriante. El lugar no estaba repleto de gente, gracias a Dios! Menos personas que me puedan ver haciendo algo vergonzoso, siempre es algo bueno.

En las primeras dos horas, Alice me hizo comprar 8 bolsas llenas de ropas, ella me hubiera conseguido más si yo no los hubiera desaprobado por ser demasiados cortos o que mostraran mucha piel. Alice se quejo diciendo que si tienes un buen cuerpo pues hay que mostrarlo. Pero ella es ciertamente ciega, seguro soy flaca, pero tengo curvas inexistentes y un sujetador copa B. Yo no tengo buen cuerpo

Alice me arrastro a Victoria Secrets, Rosalie entro primero y Alice decidió que mi ropa interior era pasada de moda y que lucía como ropas de abuela. Desafortunadamente, me atrapo en esa.

"Está bien necesitamos conseguirte conjuntos de diferentes colores para diferentes camisas, Oh mira estos es lindo, este también. Oh por dios Bella lucirías sexy usando esto!" Alice sostenía un camisón azul que difícilmente cubría el trasero, con un encaje negro alrededor del dobladillo y el final. Era hermoso pero no era algo que yo usaría.

Antes que pudiera protestar, Alice me empujo al cambiador y me tiro el camisón y me dijo que me lo probara.

Me cambie y Salí. Alice chillo "Oh por dios Bella, tú tienes que comprarlo! Porque si tu no lo compras, yo lo comprare para ti" la fruncí el ceño

"Alice, porque me estás haciendo comprar estas cosas, es completamente inútil, no es como si alguien me fuera con esto puesto! Además yo no tengo el cuerpo para esto" me queje

Algo en Rosalie, parecía haber hecho click, porque me dio una mirada amarga, "deja de ser una perra insegura y compra la jodida lencería antes que yo haga algo al respecto!" Y con eso me fui regreso y me cambie. Mi cuerpo temblaba y sentía lágrimas de frustración en mis ojos, Dios que había hecho para que ella me odiara? Podía oír a Alice hablando con Rosalie fuera del cambiador

"Rosalie, eso fue realmente malvado" se quejo Alice

"Qué? Ella tiene que superar todo el asunto de la autoestima! Ella lo viene haciendo desde que llegamos aquí, esto enferma de eso!" Rosalie le discutió

"Rose-" Alice se detuvo cuando salí del vestidor, sus miradas iban a mi dirección, genial.

"Yo, solo voy a pagar esta-estas cosas" dije caminando hacia la caja registradora para pagar mis nuevas ropas interiores. Alice camino hacia mí y puso su mano en mi hombro," Después de aquí iremos al área de comidas, Ok" yo asentí y deslice mi tarjeta en la maquina.

Nos decidimos por subway, yo tenía un BMT Italiano de 6'' y una soda. No escuchaba lo que las chicas pidieron, cuando nos sentamos me sentí como 20 libras más liviana, después de soltar las bolsas en el suelo. Todo me pasa como si estuviera aturdida, Alice probablemente trato de hablar conmigo, pero yo no podía escuchar nada. Mi mente estaba en cualquier parte que ni siquiera pude captar su conversación con Rosalie, ellas podían estar hablando de formas de matarme y librarse de mi cadáver y yo solo asentía y decia "sip, es buena idea"

Yo solo no entendía ninguno de los eventos del día de hoy. Primero me mudo a un apartamento de primera clase, después me doy cuenta que mi compañero de cuarto es un chico y también un dios griego. Luego ellos me ofrecen comprarme un auto por todos los cielos! Ahora para rematar tengo una diosa griega que me odia por que quien sabe qué razones!.

Antes que me diera cuenta esta parada frente a la puerta del apartamento diciéndole buenas noches a Alice, quien vive en el cuarto de al lado. Camine dentro del apartamento haciendo malabares con las bolsas de compras, tratando de no dejarlas caer. Finalmente llegue a mi cuarto y deje caer las bolsas en el suelo para colapsar en mi cama.

Entonces me dormí.

Bueno ya esta arriba el segundo capítulo, hay cosas que las deje en ingles por que en mi país se usa ese tipo de anglicismo ya que no hay traducción textual para ellos. Espero que les guste.


	3. Raros despertares y nuevas teorias

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de VampireAngel94, yo solo la traduzco con su autorización XD Mil gracias por sus reviews**

**

* * *

  
**

Capitulo 3

El frio me despertó esta mañana.

A diferencia de todas las personas que probablemente siguen en cama arropados con un grueso, tibio y confortable edredón. Yo me desperté sin nada cobijándome, seguramente debido a que me quede dormida en cuanto mi cabeza toco el colchón. No use una almohada tampoco, entonces estoy aquí en la sala con mi laptop en frente de la chimenea a las dos de la mañana, y masajeándome la nuca y el cuello que los tengo acalambrados. Pero hey! Mira el lado bueno, al menos no tengo frío.

No puedo volver a dormirme, así que decidí usar mi tiempo provechosamente escribiendo mi historia en mi laptop. Cualquier tiempo libre que tengo en estos días lo lleno normalmente con la escritura, yo quedo tan absorta cuando escribo que no me doy cuenta de lo que pasa en el mundo real, Hitler podría caminar por la puerta y yo solo le diría que se sintiera como en casa.

Mi historia es sobre una chica que se enamora totalmente de un bellísimo vampiro. Tenía tanta conexión con este libro que de alguna manera cada vez que empezaba a escribir tenias que arrastrarme de la laptop para hacerme comer, beber y primordialmente usar el baño. Ya tenía la mitad terminada. Eso creo, no se donde me esta llevando esta historia, pero en cuanto mis dedos tocan el teclado mi mente sabe instantáneamente que escribir. Así que hasta el momento ha sido bueno ya que la historia hasta ahora es genial, bueno… en mi opinión.

"Por que estas levantada a las dos de la mañana?" una voz de terciopelo me dijo desde el pasillo. Mire hacia arriba e inmediatamente me sonroje. Seguro, ya lo he visto usando solamente una toalla anteriormente, pero él caminando hacia acá usando nada más que unos pantalones de pijamas a cuadros, me hicieron querer brincar sobre él aquí y ahora. Sus abdominales, oh Dios, él es perfecto, no puedo creer que tengo a este dios como compañero de cuarto. Tengo demasiadas ganas de correr hacia él y dejar mis manos viajar por esos abdominales de piedra, a través de su sedoso cabello cobriz..- Detente hay Bella!! Con esa apariencia seguro tiene novia, además el esta MUY fuera de tu liga. Oh mierda!! Por favor dime que el no se dio cuenta que me lo estaba comiendo con la mirada, él esta sonriendo?

"Oh, umh, se me olvido traer cobijas conmigo. Comprare unas después del trabajo hoy, lo siento si te desperté" le dije, dios espero no estar babeando. Decidí que solo me quedaría mirando a su rostro que tener mis ojos recorriendo cualquier otra cosa inapropiadamente, creo que fue un error porque no solo él me estaba mirando – probablemente pensando que me veo horrible porque me acabo de despertar-pero además su cabello está más desordenado que de costumbre, casi como si acabara de tener sexo, y eso hizo que mi mente se llenara con deseo y anhelo. Creo que necesito una ducha fría y estamos a inicio de invierno!

"Y-yo tengo al-algunas que me sobran te las puedes quedar, sabes, así podrás dormir." Me ofreció, él debe tener frio o algo así por que tartamudeo y tembló. Pero sigue siendo muy dulce que me las haya ofrecido

"No gracias, yo estoy escribiendo, probablemente no vuelva a dormir." Le dije, la verdad es, que si uso sus sabanas, probablemente no podría dormir por que su olor seria intoxicante para mi concentración en cualquier otra cosa que no fueran fantasiosos sobre todas las cosas que le podría hacer al dueño de esas sabanas y ese aroma.

"Necesitas dormir, Bella, no tienes que empezar a trabajar dentro de unas horas?" me pregunto

"Si, pero honestamente no me veo durmiendo por el momento."

"Bueno, podría quedarme haciéndote compañía"

"NO! En verdad, tu sabes, que yo no pueda dormir es una cosa, pero no quiero hacer sufrir a nadie más" trate de convencerlo, pero falle miserablemente porque el se sentó en frente mío, sin tomar en cuentas de mis excusas. "No te preocupes; tengo suerte de haber podido dormir algo. Yo raramente duermo, yo solo iba a escuchar algo aquí, así no te molestaría con el ruido en mi habitación, pero ya que estas aquí, bueno" me explico

"Siéntete libre de poner música, es tu apartamento tu sabes." Le dije, él solo se levanto y puso uno de sus muchos Cd's en el estereo. Cuando la melodía llego a mis oídos, supe instantáneamente que puso.

"Claro de Luna" le dije; Edward me miro extrañado

"Conoces a Debussy?" el pregunto conmocionado

"Sip, mi mamá acostumbraba a escucharlo mucho, Yo solo recuerdo mis favoritos" le dije.

"Es mi favorito también" me dio una sonrisa calida, haciendo que mi corazón se saltara un latido, instantáneamente me sonroje y mira de vuelta a lo que estaba escribiendo. Yo solo necesitaba quitar mis ojos de él o no sabría si podría alguna vez mirar a otro lado. El silencio cayo entre nosotros, pero no era un silencio incomodo, este era reconfortante. Como si estar en la presencia del otro nos calmara y relajara. Edward se sentó a mi lado, frente a la chimenea, el se recostó tratando de ponerse cómodo y cerro sus ojos.

El único sonido en este momento era yo escribiendo, me mantuve escribiendo pero no podía evitar ser distraída por el dios acostado a mi lado. Detuve todo y me acosté junto a el. Las respiraciones de Edward eran calmadas con sus labios separados un poquito. Él lucia como un niño cuando dormía, es tan lindo. Él estaba tan cerca; yo podía oler su loción para después de afeitar, hacia que se me hiciera agua la boca. Pero extrañamente solo el olor me hacia relajarme completamente, mis ojos se derivaron quedándome dormida, soñando con el ángel acostado a mi lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esta vez los rayos del son fueron lo que me despertaron, bueno eso y el hecho que podía sentir un peso muerto alrededor de mi cuerpo. Mire hacia abajo perezosamente, solo para ver algo que pensé que nunca vería en mi vida y eso casi hace que mi corazón explotara

Edward, EL EDWARD, esta acostado sobre mí, abrazándome! A mi!

Trate de moverme, pero el agarre de Edward en mi cuerpo se apretó y su cara empezó a rozarse contra mi cuello, enviando extrañas sensaciones sobre todo mi cuerpo, también sentí su calido aliento haciendo cosquillas bajo mi cuello. Debería estar roja como un tomate ahora mismo, mariposas revoloteando en mi estomago. Honestamente no me importaba que Edward me usara como un oso de peluche humano, es solo el hecho que no sabia que hora era y no podía llegar tarde a mi trabajo el primer día, y seria muy incomodo que cuando el se despertara se diera cuenta que él me tenia presionada bajo su cuerpo.

Solo me quedaba una opción, y yo prefería llegar tarde al trabajo que usar esa opción, despertarlo, y esa seria la ÚLTIMA cosa que iba a hacer. Además creo él dijo que no había dormido mucho anteriormente? Entonces debería esta muy cansado.

Para mi suerte, Edward se empezó a mover, y yo podría decir que ya se había despertado. Rápidamente cerré mis ojos, pretendiendo que seguía dormida; fue la única cosa que pude pensar rápidamente. Pronto seria una mujer libre y seria capaz de moverme! Pero podía sentir la tristeza viniendo hacia mí pensando que no volvería a tener los brazos de Edward a mí alrededor, pero este es el mundo real, y en el mundo real tienes que hacer dinero y ganarte la vida, y nunca seria tan tibio como sus brazos.

Pero la cosa más extraña pasó, pensé que en cuanto Edward se despertara, saltaría de encima de mí y pretendería como que esto nunca pasó. Al contrario sentí su agarre reforzarse y acaricio mi cuello con su nariz, tomando innecesarias respiraciones profundas, él me estaba oliendo. La cosa más rara fue que me sentí segura con ese pensamiento. La mayoría de las mujeres se hubieran levantado y lo hubieran abofeteado, yo siempre he sido un poquito menos centrada y adoraba el hecho que Edward me estuviera abrazando como si yo fuera la única cosa en su mundo. Aunque en el fondo sabia que él no podía tener esa clase de sentimientos hacia mi, él probablemente tuvo un mal sueño y necesitaba algo que abrazar para alejarlos, o no esta completamente despierto y piensa que yo soy una súper modelo, él probablemente piensa que soy Rosalie.

Entonces todo tuvo sentido. Esa es la razón por la que Rosalie me odia! Por que una chica cualquiera salio de un pueblo y esta viviendo con su novio! Eso tiene sentido, con razón me odia! Oh dios ahora me siento mal, me siento sucia por pensar lo que pensé sobre un hombre comprometido. Aunque no puedo eliminar esa sensación en la parte inferior de mi estomago, estoy triste? Enojada? Celosa tal vez?

No me di cuenta que tenia lágrimas en mis ojos, incluso si están cerrados. Corrieron por mis mejillas y debieron haber caído en la cara de Edward, por que él las noto. Él rápidamente me soltó y limpio las lagrimas de mis mejillas con el reverso de su mano. Porque? Por que tiene que hacerme esto a mi cuando el tiene una súper modelo como novia! Las lágrimas me seguían traicionando y se escapaban sin mi consentimiento. Edward las limpio todas y decidió que era tiempo de despertarme.

"Bella, despierta" Edward dijo preocupado "Bella, por favor despierta, Bella!" El levemente sacudió mis hombros, es hora que me "despierte" de todas maneras. Pretendí empezar a moverme y lentamente abrí mis ojos, solo para encontrarme con unos orbes esmeraldas.

"Estas bien? Tuviste un mal sueño? Estas llorando" Él trato de acertar. Por que le interesa?

"Estoy bien." Creo que lo dije un poco duramente por que la expresión facial de Edward era la misma que la de un niño pequeño cuando se acaba de enterar que Santa Claus no es real. No podía creer que me sentía culpable sobre esto! "Lo siento, sip, solo fue un mal sueño" Recorrí con mi mano mi despeinado cabello, sin valor suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos.

"Y-yo tengo que arreglarme para trabajar." Dije y me levante rápidamente, gran error, me caí sobre mi trasero. "Ouch!" y eso dolió! Edward parecía que iba a estalla en risas, entonces lo hizo. Mi cara se torno rojo intenso, "No es gracioso!" le grite, él solo se rió más fuertemente y se limpio las lagrimas de las esquinas de sus ojos.

Yo di tumbos hacia mi habitación, Edward venia siguiéndome. "Vamos Bella, solo me estaba divirtiendo." Lo ignore y estrelle la puerta en su cara, él solo golpeaba la puerta, "Bella, por favor? Lo siento."

Lo seguí ignorando, revise el tiempo y exhale gracias a dios son solo las siete. Tome unas de las bolsas y saque ropa para trabajar, tome mi ropa interior, mi cepillo de cabello y una toalla. Cuando abrí la puerta estaba parado mirándome sinceramente, dándome una mirada de cachorrito. "OK, bien te perdono, ahora puedes por favor moverte para que pueda tomar una ducha" dije y con eso Edward se movió a un lado y yo camine hacia el baño.

Me di cuenta que esta era la primera vez que estaba en este baño y era tan fino como el resto del apartamento. Me sentía aun mal en el estomago; yo sabia que Edward y yo nunca estarías juntos. Él era un dios y yo era una basura en sus carísimos zapatos. Pero aun así no podía evitar mis sentimientos por él. Los cuales aun no podía entender, solo fue ayer que conocí al hombre y yo estoy verde de la envidia por que él tiene una novia que si esta dentro de su liga.

La ducha tibia me hizo bien; sin duda me despertó y alivio mi cabeza un poco. Entonces y que si él tiene una novia, eso no le da el derecho de sostenerme en la manera en que lo hizo esta mañana! La manera en la que me sostuvo con sus tibios y fuertes brazos y como acaricio con su nariz mi cue- detente Bella! Él tiene novia! Pero en la manera en que estuvo conmigo esta mañana, se podría clasificar como engaño. Así que él solo engaño a su novia súper modelo con una chica simplona nada especial como yo… Ok algo que no esta bien aquí.

Apague la ducha y me seque, pude oír que llamaban a la puerta desde el salón principal. Alguien esta aquí tan temprano en la mañana? Me envolví en la toalla y fui a abrir la puerta, y como esperaba era el duendecillo de cabello negro azabache. Cuando me vio creo que su mente voló y empezó a pensar cosas que no eran.

"OH POR DIOS TU Y EDWARD-¡!!" ella chillo, mi corazonada estaba era correcta.

"Alice! Acabo de salir de la ducha para alistarme para el trabajo!" le explique, ella no parecía como si me creyera.

"Claro Bella, por supuesto, solo te estas arreglando para trabajar. Entonces… paso alguna cosa entre ustedes dos anoche?" ella pregunto de la nada. Me sonroje y recuerdos de Edward abrazándome como su osito personal esta mañana vinieron a mi mente. Alice obviamente tomo mi sonrojo como una respuesta y chillo como una fanática loca. "Oh mi Dios esto es emocionante!" Ella básicamente grito, haciendo que Edward saliera de su cuarto, vistiendo una camisa formal blanca y unos pantalones negros de vestir, abrochándose su camisa mostrando algo de su pecho perfecto. Oh dios.

"Alice sobre que estas chilland-" él se corto cuando me vio y se sonrojo profundamente. Yo no entendía hasta que mire abajo y note que solo tenía puesta una toalla, era como si lo que paso ayer se repitiera, solo que esta vez yo era la que estaba semidesnuda. Me sonroje y sostuve la parte superior de mi toalla como si de eso dependiera mi vida; la peor parte fue que Edward no dejaba de mirarme aun.

"Oh como tu y Bella quedaron juntos?" Dijo emocionada

"QUE!?" Edward y yo gritamos al mismo tiempo. Bueno al menos el ya no miraba mi cuerpo envuelto en una toalla, eso era un comienzo.

"De que estas hablando Alice? Edward tiene a Rosalie" Le grite a ella, completamente avergonzada de la situación actual

Esta vez fueron Alice y Edward los que me gritaron "QUE!!??" ambos me dieron una mirara desconcertada.

"Sobre que me están gritando?" les pregunte confunda, Alice solo se veía preocupada y Edward me veía como si estuviera herido. Que diablos esta pasando!

"A que te refieres con que Edward tiene a Rosalie? Rosalie tiene un prometido. Donde diablos oíste eso?!" Alice me pregunto, ok esto se esta poniendo confuso.

"Pero Rosalie me odio completamente ayer, yo pensé que era por que yo estaba viviendo en el mismo apartamento que su novio." Yo dije señalando a Edward. Ambos Edward y Alice se miraron entre si y estallaron en risas, mi cara se sentía en fuego, POR QUE SE RIEN!? "Que esta pasando!?" les grite sobre sus risas.

La risa de Edward iba cediendo, pero aun se reía un poco, "Bella, yo no tengo novia. Rosalie tiene un prometido que se llama Emmet y esta muy enamorada de él. Yo no tengo la menor idea de cómo llegaste a esa conclusión."

Mi cara literalmente era rojísima. Entonces si Rosalie tiene un prometido y no es Edward, y si Edward es soltero y no pensaba que yo era Rosalie esta mañana, entonces pro que me hacia cariños apresar de estar despierto? Y por que Rosalie me odia? La apuñale con un lápiz sin darme cuenta? Creo que tengo dolor de cabeza.

"Entonces si tu no estas con Rosalie, por que ella me odia tanto?" yo pregunte sin mirar a ninguno de ellos por que estaba muy avergonzada.

Alice me respondió, "Es por que esta celosa de ti"

"Que?! Como en el nombre de dios ella podría estar celosa de mi?!" chille. Estoy segura que Alice esta falta de sueño, ella no podía hablar seriamente.

"Por que tu tienes algo que ella nunca tuvo" Ella explico en secreto

"Y que es exactamente eso?" pregunte, como podría alguien tenerme celos a mi!

"No te puedo decir, solo Rosalie puede. Ahora apresúrate y cámbiate, debes estarte congelado estando semidesnuda y mojada en invierno!" dijo Alice.

Fue solamente entonces cuando note que tenía la piel de todo mi cuerpo erizada y el agua hacia que mi piel pareciera color blanco papel. Antes que alguien pudiera decir algo más, me escape al baño sin decirles. Me seque cada gota de agua que había en mi cuerpo y me puse una blusa blanca, con una falda negra a la rodilla, panty medias y zapatos negros. Cepille mi cabello y lo deje suelto. Al menos parecía presentable. Salí del baño y note que ambos Alice y Edward estaban en la sala, teniendo lo que parecía una conversación acalorada. Ambos dejaron de hablar en cuanto entre al cuarto.

"Bella, luces candente!" Alice chillo, haciéndome sonrojar, Edward solo me miraba con un toque de, no se, creo que si no lo supiera mejor podría decir que era deseo, pero eso es imposible.

"U-um es-ta bien. Alguno de ustedes tiene la menor idea de donde queda la compañía "Crepúsculo"? pregunte, yo no tenia mucho en Seattle y no tenia la menor idea de donde quedaba mi nuevo lugar de trabajo. Esperaba que alguno de ellos Alice o Edward supiera. Edward solo le dio a Alice una mirada de "tú no me dijiste".

"O si Edward, se me olvido decirte, Bella empieza a trabajar en "Crepúsculo como secretaria no es eso emocionante!?" Alice pregunto emocionada. Edward volteo su cabeza hacia mí con una sonrisa torcida

"me estoy perdiendo de algo aquí?" pregunte levantando la ceja.

"Parece ser que usted y yo vamos a trabajar juntos Srta. Swan." Edward dijo divertido, De que esta hablando?

"Tu trabajas allí Edward?" le pregunte, él y Alice se rieron, dios odio cuando la gente esconde cosas de mi!

"Bella, Edward es el presidente ejecutivo de la corporación Crepúsculo" dijo Alice, la sangre huyo de mi cara, "tu eres la nueva secretaria de Edward. Edward es tu jefe"

Yo solo me quede parada con una expresión incrédula en mi cara. Edward, el dios, mi compañero de cuarto, el hombre del que estoy enamora es mi jefe. Como diablos va a funcionar esto!?

Edward noto mi expresión de pánico y trato de confortarme, "No te preocupes Bella, todo en la oficina es estrictamente profesional y fuera de la oficia somos amigos, nada va a cambiar." De alguna manera sus palabras me confortaron, todo menos la otra parte de que somos amigos y nada de eso cambiaria. Sí, tengo que admitirlo, tengo un gran enamoramiento con el hombre y él NUNCA corresponderá a mis sentimientos. Pero su voz, es imposiblemente suave como terciopelo, su voz me calmo de tener un ataque de pánico. Estoy nombrada y firmada en la compañía.

"Entonces, ahora que jefe?"

* * *

**Les soy sincera este es uno de mis capis favoritos, toda el despertar, la confusión y las miradas ahhh y el descubrimiento XD déjenme saber si les gusto, manden sus reviews. Besitos**


	4. Primer dia

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios son todos de Stephenie Meyer. Chicas acá les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Gracias mil por sus reviews, espero que me dejen sus opiniones sobre si les gusto este capítulo enviándome más reviews. La historia como siempre es de VampireAngel94 yo solo la traduzco con su permiso.**

* * *

Capitulo 4

Primer dia

Yo aun no puedo hacer que mi mente acepte el hecho que estoy viviendo con mi jefe. Si yo fuera cuerda probablemente no me estresaría, lo haría también si fuera cualquier otro jefe. Pero tengo a Edward y yo haría cualquier cosa que él me pidiera, él me podría pedir que saltara de un acantilado y yo le preguntaría si el que escogí era lo suficientemente alto.

Edward me dijo que me podía ir con él al trabajo todas las mañanas y si él se tenía que quedar hasta tarde le pediría a Alice que me trajera de vuelta. Yo trate de protestar diciendo que yo soy su secretaria y si él tenía que quedarse trabajando horas extras entonces yo también. Aunque el mayor propósito de eso era poder pasar el mayor tiempo que pudiera con él, yo solo esperaba que él no pensara que era demasiado pegajosa, pero parece que no le no le molesto. Su reacción a mi pequeño heroísmo fue solo reírse y revolver mi cabello, haciéndome sentir como si fuera una niña de dos años, así que me reí con él.

Me tropecé un par de veces en el estacionamiento, por suerte Edward atrapaba mi brazo la mayor parte del tiempo, dejándome vivir hasta el próximo tropiezo.

El piso de Edward era el catorceavo, también conocido como el piso de arriba. Le agradecí al buen hombre que creo los elevadores porque no creo que pudiera subir un piso por las escaleras, mucho menos catorce! Solo podía rezar para que no hubiera un apagón o que los tres elevadores no se dañaran, eso era mi esperanza.

Siendo el Presidente ejecutivo de la compañía, Edward no solo me tenía a mí, sino también a una chica llamada Jessica Stanley, ella a diferencia de mi tenía la cara tan maquillada que parecía un pastel, ella probablemente sería muy bonita si no se pusiera enmascarara su cara. Su cabello chocolate está sujeto en un desordenado moño y usaba casi mi mismo estilo de ropa, solo que el de ella era más del tipo 'duermo con mi jefe'. Tan pronto ella se dio cuenta que venía con Edward ella se puso verde de celos, como podía culparla cuando creí que Edward era novio de Rosalie esta mañana, pensé seriamente en mudarme a otro lugar ya que no iba a ser capaz de soportar verlos y yo solo conocía a Edward desde hace un día!

Edward me llevo a su oficina y me entrego un bloque de papeles para trabajar. Jessica y yo teníamos un escritorio afuera de la oficina de Edward cerca de la puerta, por lo que nadie entraba sin que una de nosotras se diera cuenta. Inmediatamente salte de cabeza sobre el papeleo, mejor salía de el antes que dejarlo pudrirse.

"Hola, no te había visto antes por aquí?"Jessica interrumpió mi trabajo; yo mire hacia arriba y le di una sonrisa amable, si humor realmente cambio desde la primera vez que me vio-

"Si, me acabo de mudar aquí, desde Forks, es como a unas seis horas manejando desde aquí". Le dije, y termine de escribir unos gráficos.

"Ok, eso es cool!" dijo ella y pude deducir que ella era una aduladora, pero quién era yo para juzgarla? "Tu pareces que tienes mucha confianza con el Sr. Cullen, por lo que vi cuando llegaste, son familia o algo así?" JA!

"No, soy su compañera de cuarto" Esta noticia pareció dejarla en shock porque ella se me quedo mirando como tonta. Ella se cayó y regreso a su trabajo como yo. Cuando iba por la mitad de mi bloque, Edward me pidió que le buscara un cappuccino doble y un panecillo de chocolate de Starbucks que quedaba bajando la calle, le pregunte a Jessica si ella quería algo, pero me dijo que no.

Si pensaba que estaba cansada antes, el viento de invierno es un despertador. Me abrasé mas en mi abrigo, tratando de ganar cada onza de calor que el abrigo me podía brindar que no era mucho. Llegar a Starbucks solo me tomo unos cinco minutos en el trafico de Seattle. Cuando abrí la puerta, me golpeo el calor haciéndome casi quererme quitar el abrigo y el aroma de los granos de café, el segundo mejor olor en el mundo, el de Edward era el primero.

Estaba muy lleno, me tomo diez minutos esperar en la línea para que un chico con ojos azules, cabello rubio arena y una cara linda me atendiera. Era lindo, pero nunca se podía igualar a Edward, ni siquiera pensaba que eso fuera posible. Su nombre en la paquita que colgaba de su pecho era Mike, "Hola preciosa, que te gustaría?" él pregunto seductivamente, Argh! Él ni siquiera me conoce y aquí está tratando de coquetear conmigo. Solo estar bajo su mirada me hacía sentir incomoda.

"Hola! Quisiera un cappuccino doble, un latte de caramelo y dos panecillos de chocolates por favor." Le di una sonrisa cortes, esperando no darle una impresión equivocada.

"Ok, todo seria $12.95, pero te lo dejare en diez dólares por ser una chica linda. Entonces bajo que nombre pongo la orden?" Dijo él y después me guiño un ojo. Trate lo mejor de no contraerme mostrando mi desagrado. "Bella, y eso no es necesario." Le dije sacando la tarjeta de crédito de la compañía de mi cartera y deslizándola en la ranura; camine hacia la banca que estaba frente a la ventana, esperando a que mi nombre fuera llamado.

Hasta el momento todo iba bien, ninguna complicación, gran jefe, no trabajo hasta sudar y la gente dice que trabajar en una oficina es aburrido. Bueno obviamente ellos no han escuchado sobre los Ipods. Edward bromeo en el carro mientras íbamos al trabajo, él es tan llevadero, solo no te aproveches de él. Ese pensamiento me hizo reír silenciosamente de mi misma.

"Orden para Bella!" Mike grito, me levante y él me dio dos cafés y una bolsa con dos panecillos dentro y un guiño. Cuando él se volteo yo temblé, seguro él podía ser un buen chico y todo eso, el solo me asustaba con todo ese coqueteo que tenia conmigo.

Salir del cálido y relajante ambiente a las duras, frías y agitadas calles de Seattle no es el mejor sentimiento del mundo. Si es posible que tuviera más frio que hace unos veinte minutos, era probablemente por el hecho de que estaba a noventa y siete grados dentro de la tienda de cafés. Pero aun sumamente frio. Igual que antes me tomo cinco minutos regresar al edificio, yo escondí el café dentro de mi abrigo para tratar de mantener el café lo más caliente posible en este horrible clima. Parecía que llovería en cualquier momento.

Cuando atravesé las puertas eléctricas de Crepúsculo, igual que antes cuando entre a Starbucks el calor se sentía más celestial que en el mismo Starbucks. Saltada dentro del elevador esperando que llegara a mi piso, fui saludada por Jessica, quien aun estaba en su escritorio en la esquina izquierda

"Hola Bella!"dijo ella entusiastamente, wow!, ella debe haberse aburrido mientras yo no estaba. Ella aun no se daba cuenta que yo era del tipo silencioso. La salude con un hola amable y continúe hacia la oficina de Edward. Solo, que a diferencia que Edward no estaba solo, él tenía compañía. Y no parecían agradables. Un enorme chico con cabellos oscuros tenía la cabeza de Edward bajo su axila. Edward le golpeaba el brazo, pero parecía que el chico de cabellos oscuros ni siquiera lo sentía. Y un chico alto y rubio solo estaba parado allí riéndose.

"Edward!" yo grite. El parecía que está resultando herido, que le pasaba a esta gente? Ellos estaba tratando de sofocarlo!.

Las cabezas de los tres chicos giraron a mi dirección y empecé a sentir pánico, Quienes eran estas personas?

"Eddie," el chico de cabellos oscuros dejo a Edward y le froto la cabeza con su puño. "Te conseguiste otra secretaria que haga tu trabajo sucio?" Oh y tu probablemente no has tratado de tener nada con ella tampoco, yo juraría que eres gay!"

¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ES ESTA GENTE?

"Emmett! Cállate!" rugió Edward. Yo nunca pensé que alguien tan angelical como Edward pudiera lucir tan…aterrador. El rostro de Edward tenía una expresión asesina, el tipo que decía que estaba a punto de golpear algo pronto. Él se apretó el puente de su nariz, respirando pesadamente. Yo solo me quede allí parada mirando a Edward, sin darme cuenta que esta temblando hasta que deje caer los panecillos. Todas sus miradas se volvieron hacia mí de nuevo, mientras me agachaba a recoger los panecillos, tratando de hacer malabares con ellos y los cafés hasta que un par de manos tomaron uno de los panecillos y una taza de café. Mire hacia arriba para ver a Edward, con una expresión molesta pintada en su rostro.

"Estas bien Edward? Le pregunte poniendo una mano en la parte superior de su brazo. Él solo cerró sus ojos y asintió. Yo retire mi mano y me dirigía hacia la puerta hasta que Edward me llamo, yo me voltee a verlo con una expresión dudosa.

"Este es mi hermano Emmett y es el prometido de Rosalie" Edward me lo presento yo no podía creer después que vi lo que le hizo a Edward y sus horribles comentarios sobre su sexualidad, él ni siquiera se parecía a Alice o a Edward.

"Hola" dijo Emmett, "Oh espera! Tu eres la nueva compañera de cuarto de Edward verdad? Yo asentí "Maldición, Rosie no está bromeando, cuando dijo que tu parecías frágil." Dijo Emmett, yo solo mire hacia abajo y me sonroje de la vergüenza.

"Emmett!" le dijo Edward a través de sus dientes, enojado.

"Supongo que ella también tiene razón sobre que el pequeño Eddie estas enamorado" él comento, hablando con el rubio que solo se rio.

"Eso es todo! Fuera!" grito Edward, haciéndome brincar y caer, solo que esta vez no solo me caí, no, yo me caí y aterrice sobre Edward, sentada con mis piernas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y mi café cayó al suelo derramándose por todos lados. Oh mierda!

"Oh por dios, Edward estas bien?" yo entre en pánico levantándome de encima de él y cayendo de espaldas mientras lo hacía. Emmett y el rubio se rieron. Edward se levanto y me extendió su mano.

"Bella está bien, yo estoy bien, y tú?" él pregunto ansioso.

"S-si-i y-yo estoy-bien. Lo siento mucho!" me disculpe, las lagrimas se agruparon en mis ojos pero no me atreví a dejarlas caer. Yo solo me incline en manos y rodillas para levantar la ahora taza vacía y la tapa.

"No te preocupes sobre eso Bella, yo pediré a alguien de mantenimiento que limpie este desastre" él trato de tranquilizarme.

"Supongo que tampoco se equivoco sobre todo el asunto de que eres torpe también" Emmett seguía humillándome, riéndose con su cabeza hacia atrás.

"SOLO VETE EMMET!" Edward grito haciéndome temblar. Edward tal vez sea bueno, pero cuando su expresión gentil se transforma en rabia, me asusta.

"ok, ok, cielos" Emmett dijo saliendo por la puerta con el rubio, que solo me dio un sonrisa de disculpa, yo le sonreí gentilmente de vuelta. Al menos él era bueno.

"No deberías haberlos hecho salir Edward; fue mi culpa, no la suya." Le explique, no me parecía justo que ellos se tuvieran que ir solo porque yo decidí tener un ataque de torpeza. Edward solo se quedo mirando hacia abajo donde yo estaba, sonriendo gentilmente, haciendo que mi corazón latiera más rápido y me sonrojara. "Bella, nada de esto es tu culpa, Emmett estaba solo siendo un idiota, el normalmente no es- bueno si lo es, pero él no trato de ofenderte. Él solo no piensa antes de hablar. Lamento que te haya molestado, Bella." Edward dijo gentilmente, colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja haciéndome sonrojarme más.

"Usted no tiene nada de que disculparse señor; yo llamare a los de mantenimiento para limpiar este lio." Dije yo profesionalmente, levantándome. Edward me mostro su sonrisa torcida que hacía que mi corazón latiera, "hay algo más Sr. Cullen?" le pregunte

"Hmm, ahora que lo pienso, tienes que cocinar esta noche." Edward dijo bromeándome, yo solo me reí y rodé mis ojos, creo que ahora que soy su secretaria tengo que seguir sus ordenes en casa, "Seguro" yo camine hacia la puerta y me pare frente a ella. "Pero tú tienes que cocinar mañana" que esperanza.

Edward se rio; yo solo salude con mi mano sobre mi hombro y salí de la oficina. Jessica me miro con una expresión de curiosidad en su rostro, "Escuche un grito allá adentro? Yo asentí "Si, pero fue un mal entendido, yo pensé que esos chicos que estaba allá dentro iban a matar al Sr. Cullen, lo siento si cause que te preocuparas."

"Está bien yo solo estaba curiosa. Esos hombres que salieron, son el hermano y el cuñado de Edward. Ellos siempre son echados de aquí por él. Yo no entiendo aun por que siguen viniendo aquí, es entendible que Emmett venga, porque Crepúsculo es igual de él como lo es de Edward y Alice; ellos solamente eligieron caminos diferentes" dijo Jessica mirando sus uñas. Es obvio que los chismes de Jessica son abundantes, ella sabe todo y va contándoselo a todo mundo. Imagínate.

"A que te refieres con que Alice y Emmett también; yo pensé que Edward había trabajado para llegar a esta posición." Le dije.

Y como me lo espere, Jessica se fue de bruces contándome la historia de la vida de los Cullen. "Bueno alrededor de hace unos ocho años sus padres biológicos murieron en un accidente de tránsito, ellos fueron recibidos por su tío y su tía. Su padre real creo Crepúsculo y se lo dejo la compañía a sus hijos para cuando fueran mayores; entonces ellos lo tienen. De cualquier manera, Alice y Emmett no se querían hacer cargo del negocio, ellos actualmente tenían otros trabajos en mente y eso dejo a Edward. Él decidió que se haría cargo de la compañía, considerando que era el mayor de los tres y bueno aquí están."

Oh dios mío, los padres de Edward murieron? Y yo que pensé que mi vida apestaba cuando era más joven, pero Edward… él tenía tanta responsabilidad para tomar sobre sus hombros, semejante carga y él ni siquiera tiene a alguien para ayudarlo. Es ahora que yo decidí que no importa que, yo estuviera a su lado sin importar nada, hasta el final. Aunque lo conociera por solo un día, no me importa. Yo lo haría feliz, haría cualquier cosa para hacerlo inclusive aunque yo no fuera la indicada para hacerlo. Yo me aseguraría que él tuviera su final feliz.

Hasta el final.

* * *

**Una nota triste, me entere que ha muerto Stephenie mejor conocida como Daddy's Little Cannibal en un accidente de tráfico causado por un conductor borracho. Ella era una de las mejores autoras de fic de esta página. Tenía una creatividad increíble que yo siempre admire. Es una gran pérdida para los fans y para su familia.**

**Tenía 43 fics creados muchos sin concluir que quedaran así ya que nadie se puede igualar a su sentido del humor y su inventiva a la hora de crear situaciones. Fueron traducidos no solo al español sino también a otros idiomas por lo bueno que son. Quedaran inconclusos en recuerdo suyo.**

**Por favor recuerden que cuando tomen no manejen. La vida puede cambiar en un pequeño instante, afectando a muchas personas.**

**Solo me queda pedir que este en un lugar hermoso, rodeada de todos sus queridos que la presidieron y junto a todos los bellos personajes y eventos que creó para nosotros.**


	5. Vampiros y tormentas

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son mio y la historia es de VampireAngel94 yo solo la tradusco con su permiso.**

**Mil gracias por los reviews.**

**

* * *

  
**

Capitulo 5

Ha pasado casi una semana desde que me mude con Edward a su excesivamente caro apartamento. Después de mi primer día de trabajo Edward y yo fuimos a comprar comida y sabanas para mi cama. Pero debo decir, que no son remotamente cercanas al calor o la comodidad de los brazos de Edward aunque creo que no exista nada cercano a eso.

Los últimos días hemos hablado acerca de nosotros y nos hemos empezado a conocer mejor de lo que yo pensé que fuera posible, el trabajo sigue siendo maravilloso, pero Edward nunca me volvió a decir que fuera a buscar su café de nuevo, él envía a Jessica. Probablemente porque él tiene miedo que la próxima vez que le traiga el café lo deje caer sobre él, que probablemente podría pasar si me envía a buscarle uno de nuevo.

Ahora Jessica, ella parece estar adulando mucho últimamente, diciéndome que si quiero ir a su casa a ver películas, ocasionalmente menciona querer ir a la mía. Yo supe inmediatamente que ella solo quiere ir esperando ver a Edward caminando por el apartamento en sus bóxers. Aunque desde que empezó a buscarle el café a Edward, ella empezó a hablar sobre Mike, ella tiene una cita con él mañana en la noche yo solo actué amablemente y pretendí que realmente estaba interesada en sus comentarios de que guapo era y de que estaba esperando tener un poco de acción en su cita.

Por favor, ella acaba de conocer al tipo! Bueno, probablemente no, ella parece conocer a todo mundo en Seattle, pero sigue siendo su primera cita con él. Al menos su atención se ha empezado a desviar de Edward.

Edward, suspire. A medida que los días pasan mis sentimientos se hacen cada vez más fuertes, si es que eso es posible. Trate de ignorarlos lo mejor que pude, de embotellarlos y no dejar que nadie se diera cuenta, estoy segura que Alice si lo noto, porque esta tratando de jugar a cupido con nosotros dos. Sigo sin entenderla, no debería ella tratar de conseguir algo mejor para su hermano mayor, no tratando de engancharlo con una simplona como yo? Lo digo seriamente, como un dios como él podría alguna vez corresponder a mis sentimientos?

Esta noche Alice ha planeado una noche de películas en el apartamento. Ella ha invitado a Rosalie, Emmet y Jasper- a quien aun no he conocido-, Estoy un poquito nerviosa de tener a Rosalie allí, no trato de ser mala o algo así, pero ella me asusta en serio. También esperaba que mi segundo encuentro con Emmet no fuera tan poco placentero como el último. Alice me había dicho que yo le agradaba; Emmet es un hombre juguetón, él siempre le ponía humor a todo. Básicamente eso fue lo que Edward me dijo.

Son las cuatro treinta ahora mismo; falta media hora y seré libre. Solo estaba terminando de alistar el papeleo esperando la hora en la Edward saldría de su oficina listo para irnos. Jessica ya tenia agarrados su abrigo y su maleta, "Nos vemos mañana Bella" dijo ella despidiéndose.

"Bye Jessica, que tengas una buena noche" le dije agitando mi mano como despedida. Ella siempre se antes que yo, probablemente pensando que si Edward necesitaba algo yo podría buscarlo. No importa, es solo el hecho que se supone que ella trabaja hasta cierta hora y ella se va media hora antes. Está bien, yo tengo todo ese lio de 'sigue las reglas' por Charlie, pero hey, yo fui criada con eso, así que no puedes esperar que lo eche fuera de mi.

Termine todo mi papeleo de hoy y empecé a ponerlos en sobres para enviárselos a varios consejeros. Este tipo de cosas me hacen desear tener una secretaria. Aunque probablemente Edward tenía una mayor carga de trabajo que yo, que es lo que estoy pensado? Por supuesto que la tiene, el dirige la compañía! Y cuando él está en casa, la mayor parte del tiempo él esta atorado en su laptop escribiendo propuestas o cualquier trabajo que no hubiera terminado. Yo seguía actuando como su secretaria en casa llevándole café o comida ya sea porque él olvidaba comer o casi se quedaba dormido en su laptop. No me extraña, porque dice él que no duerme mucho.

Lo menos que yo puedo hacer es cocinar la cena cada noche. Podría jurar que Edward, se estaba muriendo lentamente por la carga de trabajo de la compañía y yo trataba de quitarle la mayor cantidad de trabajo como fuera posible. Él siempre me agradecía por eso. Ahora entendía por qué ni Alice ni Emmet querían la compañía.

Edward finalmente salió de su oficina como el dios que es, con su bolso para laptop y su maletín. Yo agarre la mía y los obres, planeando dejarlos en el cuarto de correos cuando fuéramos de salida. Yo agradecí que Alice hubiera planeado la noche de películas, Edward realmente necesitaba alejar su mente del trabajo de una vez y esta parecía una buena manera de empezar, teniendo a su familia y a sus amigos viniendo a casa, tomando unas cuantas cervezas y pasarla bien.

Le dije a Edward que siguiera hacia el carro que yo iría enseguida después que dejara las cartas en el cuarto de correo. Los deje en una canasta y salí, solo que accidentalmente choque con una rubia con la que me pareció ver a Jessica hablando. Me disculpe rápidamente con ella y trate de ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella golpeo mi mano y me respondió groseramente "Como te atreves a tumbarte, perra!"

"L-lo siento, fue un accidente, nunca quise tropezarme contigo. Lo siento mucho!" me disculpe con la cara roja.

"Oye, tú eres la cualquiera que vive con mi Edward!" dijo ella ácidamente. Qué demonios? Porque ella me llamo cualquiera? Yo no me acuesto con Edward! Y porque ella dijo su Edward?

"Discúlpame? Podre ser su compañera de cuarto, pero no me acuesto con él!" le dije enojada, ella ni siquiera me conoce!

"Oh si claro! No creas que soy idiota muchachita, yo sé lo que te propones y tú NO vas a robarme a Edward! Me grito ella, que diablos?

Hice lo primero que se me ocurrió que podía hacer, me fui. Si me quedaba allí discutiendo con ella no llegaría a ningún lugar, no importa cuántas veces le dijera que no me acuesto con él. Ella me grito que no huyera, pero yo la ignore y seguí caminando.

Saliendo del edificio vi de inmediato a Edward recostado sobre su volvo plateado, esperándome. Mi corazón latía sonoramente pensando en el hecho que Edward estaba esperando por mí, mí y no esa rubia imitación de Barbie en el pasillo o alguien más. Edward sonrió cuando he divisó y abrió la puerta del carro para mí, como el caballero que es él. Él es tan dulce, pensé para mí, mientras le agradecía.

Hicimos una pequeña desviación a una tienda para comprar las cervezas para esta noche. Alice nos llamo cuando íbamos camino a casa para que lleváramos las bebidas de esta noche, ella tenía toda la comida y una llave extra para entrar y dejar todo listo. Es un poco raro pensar que Alice tiene una llave extra del apartamento pudiendo botar mis cosas y comprarme cosas nuevas sin que yo me enterara o tuviera algo que decir sobre el asunto. Si, ella es capaz de hacer eso.

Edward compro seis medias docenas de cervezas y dos litros de soda para mí, yo nunca he sido del tipo que bebe, sobre todo con lo que se refiere a cerveza, el olor de la cerveza me hace sentir enferma, igual que el olor de la sangre.

Jacob usualmente bebía cerveza, esto lo hacía decir y hacer cosas que nunca pensé que él sería capaz de hacer. Algunas veces esto lo hacia un poquito más…agresivo. Él nunca me golpeo o algo así, pero me asustaba cuando iba y le lanzaba puños a las paredes o a su bolsa de boxeo, cuando se frustraba. Nosotros nunca salimos, yo siempre supe que él estaba enamorado de mí, pero yo solo no podía corresponder sus sentimientos y podría decir que lo lastime mucho. A mi también me hería verlo triste. Al menos él se consiguió una novia que nos era yo lo que era algo muy bueno. Aun seguía hablando con Jacob y Ángela, para ser precisos hable con Ángela el otro día por teléfono para decirle que estaba bien y que había llegado a Seattle sin que mi pick-up se dañara.

"Edward?" llame su atención.

"Si Bella?" me dijo

"Estas seguro que no tienes novia?" le pregunte , él solamente miro sagazmente durante largo tiempo, con una expresión divertida, aun mirando el camino.

"Si Bella, estoy seguro que no tengo novia, prometida o esposa" dijo él y se rio, "Porque?"

"Es solo que cuando fui al cuarto de correo, una rubia dijo que tú eras suyo y me grito, eso es todo" le dije, mire a Edward y él tembló teniendo una expresión de disgusto y rabia en su rostro.

"Urg, siento eso, Esa fue probablemente Lauren, ella tiene una enamoramiento conmigo. Escuche que una vez le dio un puñetazo a una chica porque yo hable con ella. Si ella alguna vez te hace algo Bella, aunque sea hablarte irrespetuosamente dime por favor"

"Seguro" le dije. Wow y yo pensé que era malo cuando me ponía muy celosa, y aquí estaba la reina de los celos y ella tenía sus ojos en mí, porque yo vivía con él. Genial era como alien contra depredador, solo que esto era más como predador va a matar a su presa.

Nosotros solo tuvimos una pequeña plática en el camino a casa. Cuando nosotros llegamos a la puerta, esta se abrió sola revelando a una muy molesta Alice, "Que les tomo tanto tiempo?! No me digan que tuvieron una sesión de besos antes el camino!" al decir eso la cara de Edward y la mía se tornaron muy rojas, podía escuchar a Emmett riéndose histéricamente en la sala, "Saben qué? No quiero saber, ahora apúrense y entren antes que Emmett se coma toda la comida! La película esta a punto de empezar." Alice nos apuro y nos empujo al sofá tomando las cervezas de las manos de Edward.

"Al fin aparecieron chicos, yo pensé que habían sido secuestrados por extraterrestres en el camino o algo así." Emmett bromeando tomando una cerveza y sentándose a mi lado seguido por Rosalie, quien aun no me miraba amablemente. Aun seguía sin entender porque Rosalie esta celosa de mi, como una diosa puede estar celosa de una sierva? No le encontraba el sentido y Alice seguía negándose a decirme.

"Por favor, ella probablemente se cayó en el trafico o algo" dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa cruel, Emmett se rio. Apuesto que a ella le hubiera gustado eso, pero aun así mi cara me traiciono y me sonroje avergonzada.

"Solo ignora a Rosalie, Yo lo hago." Dijo Edward para conformarme, le sonreí dulcemente y solo me senté allí a mirar las imágenes de la TV. Alice se sentó en el suelo enfrente de nosotros con el mismo muchacho rubio que llego con Emmett de la oficina, se le acerco, así que este es el infame Jasper Hale.

"Alice, que estamos viendo?" Le pregunte, tratando de hacer parecer que el último comentario de Rosalie no me había afectado, aunque no tanto como podía ser cierto.

"Los dos chicos perdidos, es una de horror" dijo ella no apartando su vista de Jasper.

Mi estomago se revolvió. Oh no yo odio las películas de miedo! Cuando era niña y mi mamá acostumbraba a verlas, ellas siempre me daban pesadillas por semanas y tenía que arrastre hasta la cama con ella. Aunque siempre tuve la suposición de que ella me hacía verlas a propósito, entonces yo tendría que dormir con ella cuando ella no tenía novio o a Phil. No me hubiera importado si ella solo me lo hubiera pedido, pero ella siempre actuaba dura y valiente, aunque ella no fuera nada de eso. Pero aun así cuando estaba con ella, espantaba todos mis monstruos internos, y la amo por eso. No me había dado cuenta cuanto la extrañaba hasta ahora, no la había visto desde el funeral hace unos seis meses atrás, yo le enviaba email de vez en cuanto, pero aun así extrañaba su suave y cariñoso toque.

"Si!, es una película de vampiros, va a ser asombroso!" dijo Emmett emocionado, saltando haciendo que todo el sofá se sacudiera. Rosalie le dio una mirada de muerte y lo empujo abajo, él se disculpo y se sentó de nuevo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Gruñí, una película de vampiros, genial. Edward puso una mano en mi hombro, notando mi expresión de pánico, "Bella, no tienes que ver la película. Nosotros nos podemos ir y hacer algo mientras los otros la ven" ofreció él mirándome preocupado. Yo sacudí mi cabeza, no queriendo hacer sufrir a Edward por mis inseguridades por la película.

"Estas segura?" él presiono.

"Si, no es nada" le dije, yo no soy una buena mentirosa y podría decir que Edward no me creyó. Pero al menos no me presiono, él solo asintió y miro de vuelta a la pantalla.

Alice apretó el play en el control remoto, y ahora sabía que no tenía escapatoria. Agarre un almohadón que estaba a mi espalda y lo apreté fuertemente entre mis brazos, alistándome para las partes sangrientas. El inicio parecía lo suficientemente inocente, dos surfistas irrumpiendo en una playa privada. Solo hasta que salieron los colmillos y los trituraron en pedazos. No podía soportar ver la sangre y ellos se la estaban bebiendo! Presione mi cabeza en la almohada, pero podía oír claramente los gritos de dolor. Sentí una tibia mano en mi espalda, acariciandola en círculos, me di cuenta que era la mano de Edward. Lo que causo que me apretara más contra el almohadón.

"JAJAJAJA ellos están jugando futbol con sus cabezas!" Emmet se carcajeo, su voz me hizo saltar, casi dándome un ataque al corazón, los otros solo se rieron a mi estupidez. Bueno casi todos, Edward no lo hizo gracias a dios. Yo amo su risa y todo, pero no creo que podría soportar si él se riera de mi estupidez también.

A medida que la película progresaba empezaba a ganar mi interés, bueno las partes donde no había asesinatos. La hermana, Nicole, estaba algo enamorada de vampiro principal y fue convertida y su hermano estaba tratando de traerla de vuelta porque era su única familia. Es una historia muy conmovedora, aunque había partes que me hacían reír como la del libro de historietas.

Cuando la película se acabo todo mundo se levanto y se estiro. Yo estaba un poco sacudida, pero trate de no mostrarles a los otros mi debilidad. Todos tomamos nuestras bebidas y nos sentamos en un círculo cerca de la chimenea.

"Maldición esa película fue increíble! Yo quisiera ser un vampiro!" dijo Emmett, él y Alice no se parecerán físicamente, pero por su comportamiento se podría decir que ellos estaban emparentados. Rosalie golpeo a Emmett en el brazo y sacudió su cabeza.

"Ow! Rose eso duele!" se quejo Emmett

"Bueno eso es lo que tienes por ser un tarado y no pensar primero." Ella le dijo, cruzando sus brazos.

"Oh, no te preocupes Rose; tu serias la única que me mordería." Dijo él con una sonrisa, subiéndola a su regazo.

"Ok deténganse ahí antes que los eche a los dos afuera!" dijo Edward disgustado.

"No creo que sea tan mala idea, yo tengo otros planes en mente…" dijo Emmett sugestivamente, haciendo que Rose sonriera.

"Eso es todo, afuera!" grito Edward

"Lo hare!" dijo Emmet, lanzando a Rosalie sobre su hombre como si ella fuera una mochila de escuela. Ella solo se rio, obviamente borracha. "Bueno a diferencia de Eddie aquí, voy a irme y tener algo de acción más tarde!"

Edward como antes le grito que saliera de aquí, cuando Emmett se fue del apartamento, él solo se sostuvo el puente de su nariz y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Jasper se rio por la escena mientras Alice y yo le dimos unas miradas asesinas y se cayó pronto. Yo mire a Edward que seguía en la misma posición, haciéndome preocupar.

"Edward estas bien?" le pregunte poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, confortándolo. Él inhalo y abrió sus ojos mirándome, quitando sus dedos de su nariz y dándome una sonrisa gentil.

"Ow, eso es tan lindo!" chillo Alice, ambos Edward y yo nos giramos hacia ella dándole una mirada que decía 'what the fuck?'. Ella solo sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"Bueno, creo que deberíamos irnos ahora, buenas noches Edward, Bella." Dijo Jasper, agarrando el brazo de Alice. Alice solo lo miro decepcionada, pero aun así lo siguió.

"Bien, pero Bella tu tiene que darme todos los detalles mañana!" grito Alice sobre su hombro, Jasper hacia lo mejor para arrastrarla fuera del apartamento.

"Sobre qué?" le pregunte, ella solo me guiño y cerró la puerta tras ella.

"Que fue eso?" me pregunte a mí misma, Edward solo se encogió y se levanto.

Como todos se fueron , nos dejaron a Edward y a mí para recoger las latas vacías y el popcorn del suelo. Un rayo golpeo afuera, seguido por un enorme trueno, haciéndome saltar. No voy a dormir esta noche, o si? Aun no me podía sacar de mi cabeza los cadáveres de la película, seguro las muertes eran algo graciosas, pero la sangre y las caras de los vampiros me asustaban hasta la mierda.

"Estas bien?" me pregunto Edward preocupado.

"Si, truenos y películas de horror no son mi combinación favorita." Bromee, pero Edward no lo encontró gracioso, pero yo solo seguí recogiendo las latas de cerveza y el popcorn, tirándolos en la basura.

No tomo mucho tiempo para el que piso estuviera inmaculado como antes. Edward me dio las buenas noches y se fue a su cuarto, como yo al mío. Aunque él probablemente dormiría bien, yo solo me acosté en mi cama bajo las sabanas asustada hasta la mierda. Con cada rayo venia un trueno, los dos tan terroríficos. Y después de esa película..Digamos que no ayudo a que mi imaginación no vagara.

Mis oídos captaban cada pequeño chirrido o sonido del apartamento, y teniendo un cuarto gigante como el que tenía, habiéndola apenas amueblado no ayudaba. Todas las sombras del cuarto hacían que mi corazón palpitara con la adrenalina, pensando infantilmente en cosas como el monstruo del armario bajo mi cama o un zombie o inclusive un vampiro. Vampiro, yo temblé con el pensamiento. Uno podría estar en mi cuarto en este mismo segundo y yo podría ignorar eso. Escondido en las sombras, esperando el momento perfecto para atacar y entonces BAM!

El sonido del trueno instantáneamente lleno el cuarto, haciéndome brinca tres pies fuera de la cama.

No podía soportar esto más!

Me levante y suavemente hice mi camino al cuarto de Edward. No podía soportar estar en mi cuarto sola con nada más que mi imaginación ni un segundo más, si yo sé que soy una bebé, pero no podía soportar estar sola en la oscuridad. Hice suaves y silenciosos pasos, mirando a todos lados revisando por si había algún vampiro listo para atacar. Cuando llegue a la puerta de Edward empecé a pensarlo mejor. Qué tal si él se enojaba conmigo por despertarlo? O que tal si él no me quería en su cuarto? Estaría de acuerdo en compartir su cama conmigo esta noche? Yo siempre podría dormir en el piso o algo así, no me importaría mientras no estuviera sol-

Mi pensamiento se cortó cuando la puerta se abrió sola, justo como en la película, prácticamente me hice en mis pantalones, haciéndome caer de espaldas y quedar sobre mu trasero. Mi corazón palpitaba que tal si era un vampiro? Él venía del cuarto de Edward, eso significaba que le hizo algo a Edward!?

"Bella?" la voz de terciopelo dijo desde arriba, mis preocupaciones se desvanecieron cuando mire que mi casi dios/compañero de cuarto/jefe estaba bien. Él extendió su mano hacia mí, yo la tome temblorosamente, su cara tenía mucha preocupación. Mis ojos se llenaron de humedad; yo prometí que lo ayudaría a ÉL? No que él me ayuda a mí! Él tenía tantas responsabilidades y aquí estaba él, ayudándome a levantarme y yo apunto de preguntarle si podía quedarme con él esta noche por una mezquina tormenta! Que tan egoísta podía ser yo!?

Otro trueno golpeo la tierra, haciéndome saltar y aferrarme a las cosas más cercana que pude encontrar, lo que infortunadamente es Edward. Estaba a punto de alejarme cuando sentó su tibio y fuerte brazo viniendo y agarrándome fuertemente. Más truenos vinieron y no pude evitar apretar mi agarre sobre él. Estuvimos parados abrazados por lo que pareció una eternidad pero probablemente solo fueron unos momentos, él empezó a acariciar mi cabello y susurrar en mi oído "Bella estas bien?"

Yo negué con la cabeza y me aleje un poquito, sin romper el abrazo, "U- um, y-yo me es-esta prengun-tando si yo-"Edward me corto "Si Bella, tu puedes quedarte conmigo." Él me respondió con una sonrisa gentil. Yo trate de devolvérsela lo mejor que pude, pero lo único que logre sacar fue una sonrisa débil. Él me empujó hasta su cama. Fue cuando me di cuenta que nunca había estado aquí, así que lo recorrí con mi mirada rápidamente. Su cuarto era más grande que el mío, y tenía muchos más muebles, él tenía un enorme piano en su cuarto por el amor de dios!. A diferencia del mío, cuyo color era de un azul bebe, este era de un verde esmeralda, igual que sus ojos, sus hermosos y bellos brazos.

Él gentilmente me empujo a la cama y me ayudo a entrar bajo las sabanas, que olían a su colonia para después de afeitar, que yo amaba.

"Yo dormiré en el sofá, tu puedes quedarte en mi cama." Dijo él alejándose. Yo entre en pánico y rápidamente agarre su mano; no había ninguna manera que yo le quitaría su cama!.

"Quédate." Le ordene, él lo hizo obedientemente. Yo me corrí haciendo espacio para que él se subiera junto a mí. Nos quedamos recostados en perfecto silencio, hasta que otro ruidoso rayo iluminara el cuarto, haciéndome brincar como siempre. Esta vez a diferencia que antes, fuertes brazos se envolvieron alrededor de mi torso, abrazándome contra su pecho tibio y duro como la piedra. Mi corazón se salto un latido, él me estaba abrazando a mí, él me estaba abrazando a mí, él me estaba abrazado a MI!

Podía sentir su tibio aliento en mi cuello, su aroma flotaba sobre mí, calmándome instantáneamente. "Estas bien?" él pregunto, yo asentí; ahora lo estaba. Afortunadamente él no me soltó, él solo se acurruco más cerca a mí, y froto su nariz en mi cabello, muy parecido a mi primera noche aquí. "Bien" él murmuro en mi cabello.

Sin darme cuenta entrelace mis manos con las de él, que estaban en mi estomago. Finalmente me di cuenta de lo que hice cuando él se apodero de ellas y las cruzo sobre mi estomago, halándome imposiblemente cerca. Mi cara probablemente era roja como un tomate, pero no me podía importar menos ahora, yo estaba muy feliz.

"Buenas noches Edward".

"Buenas noches."

Y con eso dormí mejor que lo que lo había hecho en mi vida. Y todo gracias a Edward, por perseguir todos mis demonios hasta que se fueran.

* * *

AW!! Yo también quiero tenerle miedo a los truenos si Edward me agarra así XD. Que les pareció el capi, déjenme sus comentarios.

Para quienes leen you belong to me, mañana tratare de subir capitulo nuevo.

Besitos.


	6. Mi Angel

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, los personajes son de Meyer y la historia es de Vampireangel94 yo solo la traduzco con su permiso.

* * *

Capitulo 6

EPOV

"Edward?" Bella pregunto, mirando sus manos nerviosamente.

"Si Bella?" le dije, preguntándome porque mi ángel lucia tan nerviosa.

Había pasado casi una semana desde que ella llego a mi vida y colisiono con mi mundo, pero en una buena manera. No la conocía pero supe instantáneamente que la amaba, si esto puede sonar cursi y afeminado, pero pienso que encontré el amor a primera vista. Ninguna chica en mundo se puede comparar a ella, la mayoría de las chicas que he conocido solo me quieren por mi apariencia y mi dinero; y viene Bella quien casi se rehusó a mudarse conmigo porque mi apartamento era muy ostentoso! A menos que las chicas se hayan vuelto más civilizadas desde la última vez que salí con una, lo cual estoy seguro no ha pasado. Esto es lo que hace más especial a Bella.

"Estas seguro que no tienes novia?" QUE!? Ella realmente me está preguntando eso? Que está pensando? Esta ella-esta Bella celosa?! Solo le di una larga mirada, aun prestando atención al camino. Que si ella esta celosa? Eso significaría que ella se siente de la misma manera que yo hacia ella?

"Si Bella, estoy seguro que no tengo novia, prometida o esposa" le dije y después reí. Pero seriamente, como podría yo tener alguna vez una chica que no fuera Bella? Es eso posible? Pero aun así, tengo planeado que Bella, sea pronto mi novia/prometida/esposa. Los sentimientos que tuve mientras la sostenía en mis brazos la mañana del pasado lunes fueron increíbles. Nunca había tenido una noche de sueño tan pacifica desde el accidente de auto. Cada noche que caigo dormido veo a los cuerpos de mis padres enredados contra el metal doblado, haciendo que rara vez desee dormir porque siempre estoy muy asustado de recordar una de mis más dolorosas memorias. Y la noche que dormí con Bella en mis brazos, fue como si ella hubiera espantado todas mis pesadillas, ella es realmente un ángel.

"Por qué?" por favor que este celosa! Eso sería tan tierno.

"Fue solo que cuando fui al cuarto de correos, una rubia me dijo que tú eras suyo y me empezó a gritar, eso es todo" dijo ella. Me estremecí, Lauren. Fui con ella a una cita para callarle la boca a Emmett de estar diciendo que era gay, y aunque le calle la boca por unas cuantas semanas, aun así no valió la pena. Después de esa noche, aunque ni siquiera la bese ni nada porque yo me alejaba siempre, ella siguió llamándome y preguntándome si podíamos salir nuevamente o donde estaba e incluso si la estaba engañando! Fue una sola cita y me aseguré de no darle una impresión equivocada! Y aquí esta ella, amenazando a mi Bella! Dios como si no fuera suficientemente malo que un tipo llamado Mike tratara de hacer avances con ella, pero Lauren amenazando a Bella? Eso no es aceptable y ella será castigada por eso. Si, se sobre Mike el tipo de Starbucks. Sabes por qué? Porque él escribió su número en la tapa de mi café! Desde ese día envié a Jessica a traer el café, de ninguna endemoniada manera voy a dejar que un saco de escoria hormonal trate de tener nada con Bella! Pero qué y si Bella disfruto eso? Y si le gusto el tipo? Hay alguna posibilidad que ella se haya flechado con él?

Mi expresión facial era una mezcla de disgusto, molestia y rabia; casi olvido responderle, "Urg, siento eso. Esa fue probablemente Lauren; ella anda encaprichada conmigo. Escuche que una vez golpeo a una chica porque había hablado con ella. Si ella alguna vez te hace algo Bella, aunque sea hablarte irrespetuosamente, dime, por favor?" Si ella se atreve aunque sea a mirar mal a mi diosa, no solo la despediré sino que la pondré en la lista negra también!

"Seguro" Dijo Bella, mirando por la ventana.

Bella ha hecho mucho por mí en estos cinco días que nos hemos conocido, más que cualquier otro alguna vez hizo. Cuando estaba atrapado en mi habitación haciendo una nueva proposición con un nuevo cliente Bella siempre me traía café o algo de comer, ya sea porque se me olvidaba comer o porque no podía despegarme de una llamada telefónica. También pasa tiempo conmigo ayudándome haciendo que mi pila de trabajo fuera menor. Bella es realmente asombrosa, ella podría salir e irse de fiesta o conseguirse un novio (_esa_ idea me hace querer salir y dispararle a cada tipo que se le acerque en un rango de diez pies) y divertirse, aun así ella se queda conmigo y me ayuda todo cuanto puede; y yo estoy realmente agradecido por eso.

Ni Alice, ni Emmet soportaban estar en ningún lugar cercano a Crepúsculo cuando papá y mamá murieron. Siendo yo el mayor, se convirtió en mi responsabilidad tomar el negocio de la familia. Esto nunca me molesto, sentía que si dirigía lo suficientemente bien Crepúsculo, podría compensar un poco su muerte, aunque sabía que nunca podría y eso me mataba. Nunca podría compensarlos. Fue mayormente mi culpa que ellos hayan muerto; yo fui la razón por la que ellos estaban en el carro conmigo…

Me encerré con tanto trabajo que no pude ver lo mucho que lastimaba a Alice no poder verme o hablar conmigo. Entonces ella decidió conseguirme un compañero de cuarto, Yo proteste al principio pero ahora no podría ni siquiera pensar en mi vida sin el ángel que está sentado en el asiento a junto a mí.

Cuando volvimos al apartamento, Alice abrió la puerta antes que nosotros pudiéramos agarrar la perilla. Desde que éramos niños ella siempre sabia cuando las cosas que pasarían antes que pasaran, diablos, ella hizo negocio con esto cuando era más joven! Yo podría jurar algunas veces que ella era psíquica…

"Que les tomo tanto tiempo?! No me digan que ustedes dos tuvieron una sesión de besos durante el camino" Ambos, Bella y yo nos volvimos rojos, ella sabía muy bien que nosotros no haríamos nada así!-Aun- "Saben qué? No quiero saber, ahora apúrense y entren antes que Emmett se coma toda la comida! La película está a punto de empezar." Dijo Alice apurándonos a entrar. Ella nos empujo al sofá y agarro la cerveza de mis manos.

Emmett salió de la cocina con Rosalie, dios espero que no hayan quemado nada _otra vez. _ Emmett solo sonrió y bromeo "Al fin aparecieron chicos, yo pensé que habían sido secuestrados por extraterrestres en el camino o algo así." Su risa estallo justo después. Él es tan infantil; yo sacudí mi cabeza, ahora, seria escalofriantes si quiera pensar que si yo no estuviera en los alrededores Emmet sería el que dirigiría la compañía! Él vino y se seto al otro lado de Bella; ella se movió incómodamente en su asiento. Yo mire sobre su hombro y vi a Rosalie mirándola ceñuda, oh no.

"Por favor, ella probablemente se cayó en el trafico o algo" dijo Rose amargamente, y entonces se rio con Emmett. Bella se sonrojo y solo miro directamente a la TV, pretendiendo que no se sintió herida por el comentario, pero yo la conocía. Yo mire ceñudo a Rosalie, quien solo encogió los hombros como si nada. Yo volví a mirar a Bella, deseando poder abrazarla y alejar el dolor de ella, pero no podía. Entonces hice la cosa más razonable que podía hacer para confortarla "Solo ignora a Rosalie, yo lo hago" Le dije, ganándome una mirada fría de Rosalie.

Bella solo me sonrió gentilmente, pero la sonrisa nunca llego a sus ojos, ella solo quería que no me preocupara. Aun en este tipo de situaciones ella sigue pensando en los demás antes de pensar en ella misma, ella es tan admirable. No pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Ella se giro hacia la TV una vez más, Alice vino de la cocina con una de las cervezas que ella había puesto en la nevera y se sentó en el piso frente a nosotros junto a Jasper, se acurruco junto a él. Yo no pude evitar un pinchazo de celos, yo deseaba tanto tener a Bella en mis brazos una vez más, pero el hecho es, que ella no es mía, o al menos aun todavía.

"Alice, que estamos viendo?" pregunto Bella.

Alice solo se recostó en los brazos de Jasper, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos le respondió "Los dos chicos perdidos, es una de horror".

Mire la expresión de Bella, solo para ver que la mayor parte del color de su pálida cara se había ido, haciéndola ver casi tan blanca como un cadáver. Su expresión me preocupo, ella parecía como si acabara de ver a su perrito ser atropellado frente a ella.

"Si! Es una película de vampiros va a ser asombroso!" Emmett dijo emocionado, saltando en el sillón haciendo que este se sacudiera por completo. Rosalie y yo le lanzamos a Emmett una mirada de muerte; y Rose lo empujo hacia abajo; él se disculpo y se sentó nuevamente con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Bella gruño y se vio aun más decaída, yo deseaba demasiado besarla hasta alejar sus preocupaciones e inseguridades. Pero por ahora, solo le puse una mano en su hombro y ella se volteo hacia mí, fuera de la cortina de su hermoso y sedoso cabello, "Bella, no tienes que ver la película. Nosotros nos podemos ir y hacer algo mientras los otros la ven" le ofrecí, pero ella solo sacudió su cabeza, no.

"Estas segura?" yo presioné, si Bella no quería ver la película entonces yo sería feliz con llevarla fuera a tomar aire fresco o algo así.

Pero como mi último ofrecimiento, ella lo declino, "Si, no es nada" Bella puede ser grandiosa en muchas cosas, pero mentir no era una de ellas. Yo podría decir que ver esa película realmente la estaba molestando, pero ella no se quería ir, entonces yo no podía detenerla. Solo asentí y retire mi mano de su hombro. Alice inicio la película y Bella sostuvo firmemente el cojín en sus brazos. Oh como desearía ser yo ese cojín…

No le preste mucha atención a la película, la mayor parte del tiempo, tome ventaja de la falta de luz y que todos tuvieran su vista fija en la TV, mientras yo pasaba mi tiempo mirando a Bella mientras ella veía la película. Ocasionalmente ella me miraba, pero yo miraba la TV antes que ella lo notara. No podía evitar sonreír cuando ella lo hacía, mi corazón golpeteaba por el pensamiento que ella me lanzaba miradas de vez en cuando. Eso hacía que mis esperanzas crecieran pensando que ella podría corresponder a mis sentimientos.

Antes que yo supiera la película se termino y Alice encendió las luces. Salí de concentración por estar mirando a Bella, aunque Alice lo supo inmediatamente después de que encendiera las luces y me encontrara mirando a Bella, Su reacción fue solo una sonrisa. Dios ella nunca me va a dejar olvidar esto…

Todos los demás se levantaron y se sentaron en círculos. Alice trajo las bebidas del refrigerador, mientras Jasper encendía la chimenea, haciendo que el cuarto se calentara instantáneamente. Había empezado a llover a fuera, lo que hizo que el apartamento fuera más frio.

"Maldición esa película fue increíble! Yo quisiera ser un vampiro!" dijo Emmett rebotando, Rose le dio un duro golpe en el brazo.

"Ow! Rosie eso duele!" se quejo Emmett

"Bueno eso es lo que tienes por ser un tarado y no pensar primero." Ella le dijo, cruzando los brazos. Rose podía ser una malnacida algunas veces, pero al menos ella sabia como poner a mi hermano en orden. En más de una manera ellos son perfectos el uno para el otro.

"Oh, no te preocupes Rose; tu serias la única que me mordería." Dijo él con una sonrisa, subiéndola a su regazo. Ok , ahora no me importa una mierda si ellos son una pareja hecha en el cielo, cuando mierdas como estas pasan, yo tengo que ponerme firme o tendré que prenderle fuego a la alfombra.

"Ok deténganse ahí antes que los eche a los dos afuera!" dije disgustado, pero como siempre Emmett nunca me presta atención.

"No creo que sea tan mala idea, yo tengo otros planes en mente…" dijo Emmett sugestivamente, haciendo que Rose sonriera. Ok eso es todo!

"Eso es todo, afuera!" grite

"Lo hare!" dijo Emmet, lanzando a Rosalie sobre su hombre como si ella fuera una mochila de escuela. Ella solo se rio, obviamente borracha. "Bueno a diferencia de Eddie aquí, voy a irme y tener algo de acción más tarde!"

"VETE AL DIABLO EMMETT!!!" le grite, demasiado enojado. Dios yo quería darle un buen golpe! A quien le importa que sea mi hermano menor, él podría ser mi abuelo para lo que me importaba! Trate de calmarme pinchándome el puente de mi nariz; eso me ayudo a calmarme un poco, tomando respiraciones profundas, podía sentir que me empezaba a calmar por un segundo. Pero no ayudo que Jasper se estuviera carcajeando,

Sentí un gentil toque en mi hombro; mire hacia arriba para ver a mi ángel parada a mi lado, con una expresión de pura consternación pintada en su rostro. Inmediatamente me hizo sentir culpable el hacerla preocuparse por mí, "Edward estas bien?!" me pregunto. Yo tome un último respiro profundo y deje que mi mano cayera a mi lado, dándole una sonrisa cálida, ella me sonrió de vuelta de la misma manera.

Y como usualmente, Alice nos interrumpió con un chillido. "Aw, eso es tan lindo" ambos Bella y yo volteamos nuestros rostros hacia ella y le dimos una mirada que decía 'what the fuck!?' pero solo porque ella se quedo parada sonriendo de oreja a oreja. La tensión en el cuarto era tan pesada que se podía cortar. Gracias a dios Jasper se dio cuenta del ambiente en el cuarto o que Alice nos puso en una situación en la que según pensé ni Bella, ni yo queríamos estar.

"Bueno, creo que deberíamos irnos ahora, buenas noches Edward, Bella." Dijo Jasper, agarrando el brazo de Alice. Alice solo lo miro decepcionada, pero que realmente quería decir 'Yo quiero ver que harán ellos ahora'. Aun así lo siguió, así que Jasper no la tuvo que sacar como Emmett a Rosalie lo hicieron.

"Bien, pero Bella tu tiene que darme todos los detalles mañana!" grito Alice sobre su hombro, Que detalles? No me digas que ella está tratando de actuar como psíquica de nuevo…

"Sobre qué?" le respondió Bella, Alice solo le guiño un ojo y dejo el apartamento. Bella me miro, esperando que pudiera obtener la respuesta de mí. Yo solo me encogí. La única parte mala de hacer que los demás se fueran es que ellos nos dejan para que recojamos todas las latas de cerveza, envoltorios de papel y las palomitas que estaban esparcidas por el suelo.

La lluvia afuera empezó a caer más fuerte, cuando un rayo ilumino el cielo, siguiéndole un trueno que removió la tierra. Bella brinco al sonido, haciendo que luciera aun más pálida de lo usual, casi haciéndola lucir enferma. A ella no le deben gustar las tormentas.

"Estas bien?" le pregunte preocupado. Bella me miro y trato de darme una sonrisa convincente, pero no funciono.

"Si, los truenos y las películas de horror no son my combinación favorita" ella bromeo, dando una pequeña risa al final. Yo no lo encontré gracioso, la verdad es que Bella estaba realmente asustada y se sacudía interiormente. El pensamiento de ella estando tan asustado, me hizo querer apretar mis brazos a su alrededor y alejar sus miedos, acariciar su cabello, acariciar su rostro perf - Detente Edward! Tu no estás con Bella-aun- y como puedes saber siquiera si ella quiere estar contigo?

Bueno Alice dice que ella nos puede ver juntos… Y si algo he aprendido, es que nunca se debe apostar en contra de Alice. Entonces eso significa que Bella se siente de la misma manera? Bueno ella probablemente no sienta algo tan fuerte como yo, pero aun así ella siente algo por mí?

Mi mente estaba demasiado llena con preguntas sin responder que ni siquiera note que el piso está limpio. Yo suspire, Bella probablemente quiera irse a la cama ahora. Ella duerme más de lo que yo podría, te puedo decir eso. Yo no estaba listo para decirle buenas noches a ella, pero no quería privarla de su sueño que tanto merece. Entonces a regañadientes, le di las buenas noches y desaparecí dentro de mi cuarto. Aun no me podía sacar a Bella de la mente

Estaba planeando en darle algunos toques finales a mi nueva proposición para los clientes que vendrían el lunes, pero ahora no podía pensar en nada que no fuera mi Bella. Otro rayo apareció, haciendo que el cuarto brillara con su luz, seguido por el trueno. Yo hubiera podido jurar que escuche los espirales de la cama del cuarto opuesto al mío chillar.

Podría ser Bella? Ella está bien? Esta ella asustada por el trueno de hace una hora, podría seguir ella despierta? No creo que debería. Tal vez yo debería ir y ver que ella…

Me levante de la cama, sip, yo voy a ir y comprobar que mi ángel este bien. Espero que ella este dormida, ella probablemente encontraría un poco extraño que su compañero de cuarto fuera a su cuarto en la mitad de la noche sin que ella supiera. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación solo para escuchar un grito y un golpe en el suelo, cuando abrí totalmente no me espera ver lo que vi. Bella, mi amor, mi ángel, estaba a punto de entrar a _mi_ cuarto! Este fácilmente podría ser el momento más feliz de mi vida.

"Bella?" yo pregunte, Bella miro hacia arriba y su expresión cambio inmediatamente de pánico a alivio. Ella estaba aliviada de verme? O ella pensó que yo era un asesino psicopático? Extendí mi brazo hacia ella, ayudándola a levantarse. Tan pronto ella estuvo de pie, callo hubo otro estallido contra la tierra del trueno que lleno el apartamento. Esto causo que Bella saltara y se aferrara a la cosa más cercana que podía encontrar, que sucedió era mi torso porque yo no estaba usando una camiseta.

Cuando Bella se dio cuenta de esto, ella empezó a alejarse. No! Yo no estaba listo para que ella se fuera aun! Antes que yo pudiera pensar envolví mis brazos alrededor de su espalda apretadamente, entonces cayo otro trueno y Bella apretó su agarre como yo el mío. Yo podía sentir el latido de su corazón en mi pecho, yendo a un ritmo poco saludable. Yo empecé a acariciar su cabello amorosamente y lo sentí que desacelerarse un poco a poco, yo lleve mi boca a su oído "Bella, estas bien?" le susurre.

Ella sacudió su cabeza, no. Ella no era nada más que un ángel y aquí estaba ella, asustada. Si realmente hay un dios, entonces él debe ser un rencoroso bastardo por infligir una onza de dolor a este ángel. Ella se echo hacia atrás ligeramente para mirar a mi cara con sus grandes ojos.

"U-um, me es-esta prengun-tando si yo-" Ella está preguntando lo que yo creo que ella está preguntando. Si me muriera ahora podría ciertamente morir como un hombre feliz. Yo corte a Bella. "Si Bella, te puedes quedar conmigo" Le di una sonrisa gentil, pero todo lo que yo quería hacer era sonreír y brincar de arria abajo como si hubiera ganado la lotería. Ella solo me devolvió una sonrisa débil, como ya la había traído a mi cama y ayudado a entrar. Yo dudaba que ella quisiera que dormir conmigo en la misma cama, entonces le dije que yo dormiría en el sofá junto a mi piano al otro lado del cuarto.

Antes que yo me pudiera voltear del todo para dejar su lado sentí el agarre de su mano en la mía, "Quédate" Ella ordeno, hey quien era yo para no hacer lo que ella decía? Ella se corrió hacia un lado, haciendo espacio para mi yo me acosté obedientemente.

Bella solo había estado acostada en mi cama por menos de un minuto y ya su esencia había llenado por completo mi cama. Su esencia no era nada que yo hubiera olido antes, era como una mezcla de alguna clase de flor y fresas, y era tan tentadora como la primera noche que me dormí con ella. Gracias a dios me desperté antes que ella ese día, de lo contrario hubiera sido uno de los momentos más incómodos que hubieran podido pasar en mi vida!

Sin embargo otro trueno nos rodeaba, haciendo que Bella saltara de nuevo. Antes que me pudiera detener, envolví mis brazos alrededor de su estomago y la atraje hacia mi pecho protectoramente, todo lo que quería hacer era protegerla, perseguir sus demonios internos. Respire en su cuello, tomando tanto de su esencia como fuera posible entonces le susurre "Estas bien?" acaricie su cuello con mi nariz. Yo no podía pensar que fuera posible tener suficiente de su aroma. Ella solo pudo asentir, "Bien" le dije esperando no hacerla sentir incomoda con nuestro pequeño abrazo.

Lo que no estaba esperando, era que ella entrelazara nuestras manos apretadamente. Mi corazón empezó a golpetear en mi pecho, esperaba que ella no fuera capaz de sentirlo a través de su espalda. No lo pude evitar, tan pronto nuestras manos se entrelazaron las cruce sobre la plana superficie de su estomago, sosteniéndola apretada. Dios es posible sentirse tan feliz? Como pude estar sin este ángel en mi vida? Porque ahora que ella está en mi vida, no hay manera que la deje salir.

"Buenas noches Edward" mi ángel murmuro cansadamente

"Buenas noches" le respondí

Y por segunda vez en los pasados ocho años, tuve una buena noche de sueño. Sosteniendo mi amor en mis brazos.

* * *

Aww!! Porque no me abrazan así T_T que envidia. Este Edward flojito y cooperando hay que ver que anda aprovechador ^_^. Para los que leen la historia en ingles. Verán que hay diferencias en el periodo que paso de la muerte de los padres de Edward. Hable con la autora cuando descubrí el error ya que ella me comento que Edward tenía 24 años, pero sus padres habían muerto cuando él tenía 16, pero ella se equivoco y puso que habían pasado 6 años así que las matemáticas no cuadraban. Me pidió que lo arreglara en la traducción y que ella lo arreglara en la versión original cuando tuviera un tiempo.

No sean malos y denle go al botoncito verde lol


	7. Enfermeros y muñecas

**Disclaimer: nada es mio, los personajes de Meyer, la historia de VampireAngel94 y Edward de Bella T_T**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo Siete**

Igual que el pasado lunes, me desperté antes que Edward.

Nosotros aun estábamos acostados en el mismo abrazo en el que nos dormimos, sus fuertes brazos envueltos alrededor de mi estomago sosteniendo mis manos, su cabeza reposando en la curva de mi cuello respirando ligera y cálidamente en el, haciendo que ocasionalmente se me pusiera la piel de gallina. Incluso con el dormido seguía teniendo un fuerte efecto en mí y él ni siquiera lo sabe.

De vez en cuando Edward se agitaba y acariciaba mi cuello con su nariz, haciendo que las mariposas de mi estomago revolotearan por todos lados, pero aun así él no se despertaba. Estábamos en un abrazo tan apretado que podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, solo la sensación me hizo sonreír y relajarme. Me reconforto el hecho de que él eventualmente se despertaría y yo no tendría que pretender que estaba dormida, para que él no se avergonzara rodando sobre mí. Aunque lamentablemente, me soltara cuando se despierte, yo lo aceptare con renuencia, no es como si pudiera forzarlo a sostenerme, quien podría, verdad?

Entonces trate de tomar tanta ventaja de esto como fuera posible, no es todos los días que una simplona como yo, se despierta en los brazos de su casi dios compañero de cuarto/jefe.

Aun podía escuchar el sonido de la lluvia cayendo en el exterior, a diferencia de Forks; en Seattle no llueve todos los días de la semana! Yo estaba agradecida que al menos ya no habían truenos y relámpagos, aunque ahora mismo todos los infiernos podrían desatarse allá afuera y yo seguiría como si yo estuviera en el mejor momento de mi vida.

"Bell-a" los labios de Edward gimieron en mi cuello, aun dormido. Oh mi dios el acaba de…? Qué demonios esta él- porque diría mi nombre, MI nombre!? Oh pero él sonó tan sexy cuando gimió mi nombre así… URG! Detente allí Bella! Él probablemente está pensando en otra Bella. Además si fuera yo, él probablemente me estaría regañando por derramar café sobre él o algo así, sip, eso es todo. Eso es claramente el porqué Edward gimió mi nombre seductoramente mientras duerme, pensé sarcásticamente.

Mi cuerpo se cubrió de vellos erizados, los labios de Edward eran tan tibios contra mi frío cuello, tan suaves como yo siempre los imagine… Yo empecé a sumergirme en mi propio mundo de fantasías, sin si quiera darme cuenta que Edward se empezó a mover. Salí de mi fantasía cuando sentí que las manos de Edward jugaban con las mías.

"Buenos días, Edward" lo salude, su cabeza seguía descansando en mi cuello. El froto su nariz en mi cuello y podía sentir sus labios curvándose hacia arriba, haciendo que los míos hicieran lo mismo.

"Si, lo son" me respondió, haciéndome sonrojar, "Como dormiste?"

"Bien, tu?" Ok esa fue la subestimación del año, pero yo no lo quería hacer sentirse incomodo diciendo 'oh fue la mejor noche que he dormido porque tú me tenias entre tus brazos!'. No solo eso podría asustarlo, sino que también me haría morir de vergüenza.

"La mejor noche que dormí desde el domingo" Me susurro en el oído. Mi respiración se acelero; él dijo lo que creo que dijo?!

Él solo continuo jugando con mis manos, pero todo lo que yo pensar era en lo que él acababa de decir. Si lo que él dijo era verdad, entonces eso significaría…que? Que le gusta dormir con un osito teddy de tamaño humano? Que le gusta tener un calentador de cama? Que podría eso significar?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió, "Hey Eddie estás listo para el jue- SANTA MIERDA!"

Emmett.

Mi cara instantáneamente se puso roja, para cualquiera que lo viera esto parecería que estábamos en un abrazo de enamorados. Y con Edward recién despertándose, con su cabello más desordenado que de costumbre, y nuestros cuerpos escondidos bajo las sabanas… esto debería verse realmente mal. Peor, su hermano viene y piensa exactamente lo que parece pero no es.

"Hey Em que por que estas gritand- OH DIOS MIO!"

Genial, ahora Alice.

Inmediatamente rodé fuera del abrazo, solo para encontrar que estaba al final de la cama. Así que no solo parecía que dormí con su hermano, sino que también me hice parecer como una idiota por eso. Aterrice sobre mi estomago, ojala pudiera tener amnesia y olvidar lo avergonzada que me sentía ahora mismo.

"OW!" lloriqueé, podía escuchar la risa estremecedora de Emmett, volviéndome más roja de lo que pensé que estaba. Edward rápidamente se levanta para ayudarme, "Estas bien?" me pregunto preocupado. Yo solo asentí y mire a nuestra nueva compañía, quienes aun nos miraban divertidos, Esta vez teníamos más mirones, no solo eran Emmett y Alice, sino que ahora Jasper y Rosalie estaban parados junto a ellos. Solo Rosalie tenía una expresión diferente, ella tenía una expresión de disgusto en su rostro haciéndome sentir avergonzada y nerviosa.

"Maldición Eddie, yo estaba equivocado si tuviste algo de acción después de todo" Emmett exploto, la expresión de preocupación de Edward se convirtió en una mirada furiosa. Mi estomago empezó a hacer volteretas y la siguiente cosas que supe era que estaba corriendo al baño. Empecé a vomitar en la tasa drásticamente. Una mano empecé a frotar en círculos mi espalda, mire hacia arriba para ver a Alice inclinada mirándome con preocupación, Edward estaba detrás de ella. Les di mi mejor sonrisa débilmente, solo para encontrarme vomitando mi bocadillo de anoche en el baño. Alice alejo el cabello de mi cara.

"Ed la dejaste embarazada! Porque no usaste protección idiota!" Emmett se rio, haciéndome poner roja mientras dejaba descansar mis manos en la tasa y recostaba mi cabeza sobre ellas. Yo quería demasiado gritarle a Emmett que nosotros no hicimos nada, pero sentía que si abría mi boca más vomito saldría.

"CALLATE EMMETT!" Edward le grito furioso, "Bella y yo NO tuvimos sexo! Bella NO está embarazada! Y yo los quiero a todos ustedes fuera de mi apartamento antes que consiga un ataúd!"

La próxima cosa que escuche fueron pasos dejando el cuarto, solo Alice y Edward se quedaron. A pesar que pensé que había vomitado todo lo que comí anoche, aun sentía como si pudiera vomitar más. Edward se inclino al otro lado de Alice no bloqueaba y me pregunto con una expresión de pura preocupación "Estas bien Bella?" Yo logre mirar hacia arriba débilmente, para mirar que Edward tenía una expresión que solo podía mostraba ambas cosas preocupación e inquietud en su rostro. Yo muy débilmente sacudí mi cabeza. Me sentía enferma como un perro y débil como una banda elástica. No podía mentir y decir que estaba bien, un movimiento en falso y podía vomitar el almuerzo de ayer también.

"Entonces que paso entre ustedes dos anoche? Alice dijo sugestivamente.

"Alice…" Edward dijo en tono que decía 'no te atrevas a preguntar'

"Qué? Yo les advertí que preguntaría"

Otra ola de malestar cayó sobre mí, solo que esta vez cuando empecé a vomitar, unas lágrimas empezaron a formarse en mis ojos. No sabía porque cada vez que me enfermaba y empezaba a vomitar, yo comenzaba a llorar sin ninguna razón aparente. Una mano vino a acariciar mi cabello afectuosamente, dios esperaba que fuera Alice…

Después de quince minutos vomitar en el baño. Trate débilmente de levantarme, pero falle, haciéndome caer sobre mi trasero. Pensé que Edward tomo la pista, pero no esperaba que me cargara al estilo novia. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente concentrándome en no vomitar sobre él. Edward le dijo a Alice que se fuera a su apartamento, pero ella se rehusó, diciendo que ella no dejaría el lado de su mejor amiga- aunque ella viviera en el piso de abajo-. Pero el hecho que Alice me llamara su mejor amiga me golpeo con mucha emoción.

Yo nunca conocí a nadie tan abierta y solidaria como Alice. Seguro Jake y Ángela se preocupaban por mí profundamente, pero solo porque los conocía por años. A Alice la conocía solo por seis días, y yo ya era su mejor amiga. Pero con Alice, no solo sentía que dijera que yo era su amiga, sentí que ella dijo que era su hermana. Y eso me hizo sentir que ella era la hermana que yo siempre quise y nunca tuve.

La próxima cosa que supe fue que Edward me acostó en la cama. Me permití a abrir los ojos, solo para ver que el familiar entorno no era mi cuarto sin el de Edward. Alice puso un balde grande en la mesa junto a la cama, diciendo que si necesitaba vomitar, lo usara si sabía que no iba a llegar al baño. Lo cual yo sabía que era imposible que yo me levantara y corriera al baño por mí misma. Vi mi reflejo en el espejo que estaba encima del gabetero de Edward y gruñí.

Me veía espantosa! Mi pálida piel estaba más pálida aun con un poco de verde, mi cabello chocolate estaba enredado y desordenado, junto con mis pijamas que use anoche. Lucia como un cadáver que se empezaba a mover. Me sentía como una mierda y no podía imaginar porque. Habré bebido algo de leche pasada ayer? Fue algo que comí ayer?

Alice se encaramo al otro lado de la cama y se recostó sobre su estomago, mientras Edward se sentaba en el borde de la cama junto a mí, acariciando mi cabello afectuosamente, enviando a volar las mariposas alrededor de mi molesto estomago. Todo lo que pude hacer era mirar a sus joyas esmeraldas, no queriendo mirar a otro lado; el acaricio mi cabello como si yo fuera una muñeca de porcelana que se pudiera romper con un toque rudo, dándome una gentil sonrisa. Aunque no tenía mucha, use casi toda mi energía para devolverle el gesto.

Un ruido profundo rompió nuestra mirada; yo lentamente gire hacia la fuente del sonido, que era el celular de Alice. Ella tomo el mensaje y gruñó, luego suspiro y nos miro a los dos, "lo siento Bella pero me tengo que ir, una de mis modelos está haciendo una pataleta diciendo que gano peso o algo. Volveré tan pronto como pueda." Yo solo asentí débilmente, ella se inclino sobre mí y me beso la frente, haciéndome sonrojar, y luego miro a Edward.

"Cuida de ella, dale todo lo que ella quiera, está bien Edward?" Alice le exigió.

"No creo que me lo tengas que pedir dos veces Alice. Diviértete en el trabajo" le dijo

"Ok, bye chicos"

"Bye Alice." le dije débilmente, Alice me miro por última vez y me sonrió, "Descansa algo, deberás sentirte mejor después de eso."

Yo asentí y ella se fue. Éramos solo Edward y yo, él continuo acariciando mi cabello y pregunto "Necesitas algo Bella? Una bebida?" Y fue cuando me di cuenta que mi garganta estaba seca como un desierto.

"U-um agua por favor" le pedí, Edward asintió y dejo cuarto para conseguirla. A pesar que solo había unos veinte grados en el cuarto, yo me sentía como si necesitara un abanico. Edward caminando solamente con sus bóxer era increíblemente sexy. Tenía que recordarme que estaba enferma y que Edward solo me veía como una miga y nada más.

Era tan extraño, pero viendo irse, la sensación de él yéndose, me hacía sentir triste, como si él nunca fuera a regresar a mi…

Tonta Bella, él solo fue a la cocina, él volverá en un instante. Aunque me sentía un poco extraña pensando que mi jefe me cuidara porque pesque un virus. Si fuera cualquier otro jefe, me hubiera espantado, pero este es Edward y es un muy dulce gesto. Pero este fin de semana me quería asegurar que Edward hiciera algo además de trabajar y ahora estoy enferma entonces él tenía que ser –básicamente-mi secretaria! Esto no es justo.

Edward regreso unos minutos después, sosteniendo una bandeja con un vaso de agua y una pajilla; y un plato de algo que olía como a caldo de pollo. Puso la bandeja en la mesita lateral y se sentó al borde la cama junto a mí.

"Te puedes sentar Bella?" me pregunto. Yo trate de levantarme pero hice un pobre intento. Mis manos y mis brazos estaban tan débiles que no soportaban el peso de mi cuerpo. Yo negué con la cabeza avergonzada, Edward dejo escapar una pequeña risa y sentí la cama moverse por la pérdida de su peso. La próxima cosa que sentí fueron sus cálidas manos en mis hombros y muy lentamente empezó a halarme, tratando lo menos de no molestar mí estomago. Cuando estuve sentada en una posición de noventa grados, el empujo una de sus piernas alrededor de mi y la otra quedo colgando de la cama. Él me recostó contra su cuerpo y mi cabeza descanso sobre su pecho mientras él tomaba el agua y la pajilla; y la sostenía frente a mi boca, en cuanto la tome empecé a tragarla. La fría sensación lavaba mi garganta seca como un desierto de safari, se sentía maravilloso.

Mi estomago se sentía sintiendo fatal, pero tener a Edward cerca de mí de alguna manera me ayudaba. Una vez termine de succionar toda el agua, Edward agarro la bandeja y la puso en mi regazo, sus brazos estaban alrededor de los míos y empezó a alimentarme como si fuera un bebe. Ok esto se está poniendo ridículo!

"Edward puede que este enferma, pero aun puedo mover mis brazos" me queje tratando fuertemente de no reír. Él solo se rio y me dio otra cucharada de sopa. "Es como si tuviera doce años de nuevo" dijo con una voz chillona y alta sonando como una niña. No pude evitar reírme a su estúpido intento de sonar como una niña.

"Oh y ahora mi muñequita se ríe de mi voz, tu eres muy cruel Bellie!" él lloro en la misma estúpida voz. Si no estuviera tan enferma y débil ahora mismo, estaría rodando en el piso de la risa, sosteniéndome los costados. NUNCA nadie me había llamado Bellie antes, pero el hecho que Edward me llamara así CON su voz de niña, me hacia quererme morir de la risa. Edward empezó a reírse conmigo, tomando otra cucharada de la sopa y metiéndola en mi boca.

"Lo siento, pero Bellie tiene que empezar a comer su sopa por ella MISMA! Cuando Eddie se enferme tal vez Bellie lo alimente con sopa, pero él no lo está, y yo quiero ser una adulta" dije con una voz infantil, haciendo que Edward se riera histéricamente.

"Bueno que mal, porque Bellie es la enferma y eso le da a Eddie el derecho de jugar a enfermeras y muñecas con ella" Edward dijo tan infantil como yo lo hice, esta vez no solo como niña, pero igual me hizo reír. Mi estomago empezó a retorcerse. Tome el balde rápidamente y empecé a vomitar. Uno de los brazos de Edward me envolvió y empezó a frotar en círculos mi estomago tratando de ayudar y eso sirvió. Moví mi cabeza hacia atrás y me recosté nuevamente en el pecho desnudo de Edward, dios él debe tener frio.

"Te sientes bien Bella?" Edward pregunto, aun frotando en círculos mí estomago a través de mi camiseta.

"Estaré mejor pronto eso espero. Quien más va a distraer a Jessica de su show de entrometidos? Bromee débilmente, Edward se rio ligeramente, "De cualquier manera, tu aun estas sin camisa, no tienes frio?" le pregunte.

"No tengo frio, tengo viviendo aquí desde que era niño, estoy adaptado al frio. Por qué? Mi pecho desnudo te molesta?" pregunto OH DIOS NO! Estas usando bóxers, eso es lo que me molesta! No dije eso, pero hubiera querido hacerlo.

"Oh no! Er, digo no, está bien. Mi amigo Jacob, nunca usaba camisas, aun en invierno! Entonces estoy acostumbrada a ver hombres medios desnudos" Oh dios mío, acabo de decir eso!?

Edward respondió solo riéndose, "Bueno esta está bien, porque yo tengo un calentador de cuerpo justo aquí y no creo que ella se vaya por uno o dos días" dijo él haciéndome sonrojar. Yo sabía eso, por eso era que él me seguía abrazando en la mañana! Él me ve como un calentador de cama. Ok, ahora eso me hace sentir mucho mejor.

La sensación en mi estomago vino de vuelta, solo que esta vez mucho más fuerte. Tan pronto como mi cabeza volvió al balde empecé a vomitar toda la sopa y el agua. Seguí vomitando y las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos. De pronto un agudo dolor en mi estomago salió de la nada, haciéndome doblarme, derramando el balde de vomito y la sopa. El dolor no se iba, seguía punzándome y punzándome, una y otra vez.

"BELLA!" escuche a Edward gritar

Todo se volvió negro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N/A( Debemos considerarnos afortunados por que la autora pensaba dejar el capitulo hasta aquí. Así que gracias Nicolle(Vampireangel94) por no hacerlo lol)**

Blanco

Eso era todo lo que podía ver. Bueno, después que abrí mis ojos eso era todo lo que podía ver. Sentí un ligero hormigueo en mi mano. Mire hacia allá y vi un dios, Edward , su cabeza descansaba en la esquina de la cama que yo ocupaba. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas con las mías sueltamente, yo inmediatamente pude decir que él estaba dormido.

Desde lo que podía decir, parecía que estábamos en un hospital. Aunque yo nunca tuve mi propio cuarto, aun así, las cosas que delataban eso eran probablemente el monito de corazón al que estaba conectada y el feo vestido de papel.

Todas las memorias de antes del desmayo me llenaron. Yo doblándome sobre la cama de Edward, tengo que comprarle sabanas nuevas, yo dudo que él quiera dormir bajo sabanas que estuvieron cubiertas de vomito. Yo dudo que alguien quisiera!

Al menos ahora no me sentía como si no podía sostener un trozo de papel. No me malentiendan después de despertarme de una enfermedad mayor no me sentía débil. No solo ' yo no puedo caminar a ningún lugar sin caerme- más de lo usual-'Me sentía sin dolores en mi estomago, ni tenía ganas de vomitar, solo ahora me sentía increíblemente hambrienta, pero no creo que tenga mi cartera para ir a la maquina dispensadora y comprar una barra de chocolate para elevar mi nivel de energía, y yo dudaba mucho que fuera a despertar a Edward para pedirle prestado algo de cambio.

Pero como si él pudiera leer mentes, empezó a despertarse. Yo apreté su mano lo que lo hizo mirar hacia arriba instantáneamente para ver si yo estaba despierta. Cuando noto que lo estaba, su expresión facial cambio de cansada a emocionado en un segundo. Y antes que supiera él me sostenía en un apretado abrazo, yo estaba sorprendida, sip, sorprendida. Seguro podía esperar que un amigo estuviera feliz de que su amiga se desertara después de… no se cuanto tiempo estuve dormida, pero aun así, no espere que él saltara de la silla y prácticamente me tumbara!

"Oh dios Bella estaba tan preocupado…" Él murmuro en mi cuello, yo ligeramente le regrese el abrazo. Nosotros estuvimos así unos momentos y él a regañadientes se alejo, haciendo que mi piel volviera de gallina por la repentina frialdad del cuarto del hospital. Porque los hospitales tienen que ser tan fríos?!

"Cu-cuanto tiempo he estado dormida?" le pregunte, no mirándolo, aun con la cara roja por nuestro abrazo. Edward apretó mi mano y empezó a frotarla haciendo círculos en mi palma gentilmente.

"Has estado dormida por un día, ellos tuvieron que bombear tu estomago. Tuviste una intoxicación alimenticia de la soda que te compre la otra noche, estaba expirada. " dijo amargamente, enojando consigo mismo. Su agarre en mi mano se volvió apretado dejado de ser confortable.

"Edward m-mi mano…" lloriqueé, Edward miro hacia abajo y noto que mi mano estaba totalmente roja. Él rápidamente me soltó y se alejo unos pasos, su expresión facial lucia demasiado dolorida y en agonía, sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos. Se sentó en la silla y enterró su cara en sus manos. Su expresión me hizo querer llorar, bueno, lo hice. Su dolor se sentía como el mío. No lo podía soportar; tenía que hacer algo sobre eso.

Me levante, quitando el clip de mi dedo índice y sacando la aguja de mi brazo. No sabía si era seguro o no hacer eso por mí misma, pero no me podía importar si lo era o no ahora mismo. Necesitaba estar con Edward. Tan pronto el monitor del corazón se quedo plano por mi falta del pitido de mi pulso, Edward miro hacia arriba instantáneamente. Lagrimas rodaban por su cara. Yo podía sentir mis lágrimas cayendo por mi cara también.

Esta vez fui yo quien lo sorprendió a él; me incline y lo empuje en un abrazo. Tan pronto se dio cuenta lo que hice, sus brazos se apretaron en mi espalda fuertemente y empezó a sollozar en el hueco de mi cuello. Yo solo acaricie su broncíneo cabello gentilmente, aun teniendo algunas lágrimas rodando de mis ojos.

No es justo; no es justo que Edward este tan alterado. Porque se tiene que poner emocional por mi?! Él merece lo mejor y no debería estar llorando por mí! Edward, este ángel, este dios, NO merece este tipo que sentimientos si quiere rocen su hombro, menos aun golpearlo como un bus colegial amarillo!

"B-Bella lo siento tanto…" dijo Edward tan sinceramente, respirando entrecortado entre sollozos.

"Por que te disculpas?" le pregunte gentilmente a través de su cabello, aun acariciando su cabello amorosamente. Él se alejo de mi cuello para mirar directo a mis ojos. Cuando vi su cara se me atoro el aliento, sus ojos estaban rojos por todas sus lagrimas, sus mejillas rojas y su cabello más desordenado que nunca. Aun luciendo de esta forma, parecía un dios, pero aun así, mi corazón sufría por él, como si yo estuviera llorando por él. Limpie sus lagrimas con el reverso de mi mano; él cerró los ojos, y un nuevo lote de lagrimas se asomaron.

"Como puedes decir eso? Yo fui el que te compro la soda, es mi culpa que estés en el hospital ahora. Y entonces casi rompo tu mano.. Como podrías perdonarme…?" me susurro, sin mirarme ni una sola vez mientras decía todo eso. Yo estaba sin habla, no podía creer que él se estaba inculpando. No era su culpa para nada, es como decir que tomar un avión un segundo tarde hace que tú seas la razón para que este choque con otro! Como podía él decir algo como eso?!

Puse una mano a ambos lados de la cara de Edward, forzándolo a mirarme, pero sus ojos se cerraron en cuanto apunte su rosto en dirección al mío "Mírame Edward", él no lo hizo "Edward, mírame…" seguía negándose a hacerlo, entonces me empecé a enojar, "Maldición Edward mírame!" casi le grite, pero eso pareció hacer que Edward lo hiciera.

"Esto no es tu culpa. Nadie tiene la culpa! Tú no tenías la posibilidad de saber que la botella estaba expirada, y tú no quebraste mi mano. Entonces deja de actuar como si hubiera muerto y tú me hubieras matado! Estoy aquí, estoy viva, y mi mano NO está rota!" Le grite la última parte, la cara de Edward mostraba pura estupefacción y luego se volvió triste.

Él limpio esta vez mis lagrimas, "Bella…no sabes lo asustado que estaba? No podía manejar el pensamiento de que podría hacer si te perdía…" dijo él, sus orbes esmeraldas me perforaban. Me sonroje; mi corazón golpeteaba a cien millas por hora. "No puedo y me rehusó a vivir sin ti Bella. Cuando colapsaste en la cama ayer temprano mi corazón se sintió como desgarrado en dos, ya cause la muerte de mis padres, y no podía soportarlo si causara la tuya también. Cuando estaba sentado esta silla esperando a que te despertaras, yo solo podía sentir pánico Bella. Pensar en todas las posibles consecuencias, y no quisiera volver a pensar en ninguna de ellas de nuevo, yo te dejare fuera de mi vista de nuevo…" me dijo

No podía creer que él estaba diciendo eso. Él me abrió su corazón, y casi sonó como si tuviera otros sentimientos por mí… que no fueran amistad. Yo espante esos pensamiento de mi cabeza, como podía si quiera pensar eso. Él nunca me amaría de la manera que yo lo amo a él…

Espera, amor?

Entonces lo entendí. La razón por la que sentía cosas tan fuertes por Edward, la razón por la que yo podía sentir todas esas emociones que él sentía, la razón por la que su toque es el único que manda escalofríos a mi espina y mariposas a mi estomago. Estoy completa e incondicionalmente enamorada de él…

La siguiente cosa que sucedido me conmociono con demasiada intensidad.

Edward me beso.

* * *

**No maten a la traductora, maten a la autora es todo culpa de VampireAngel94, así que ya saben yo soy la buena de la película esta vez u.u**

**Uy yo también quiero un enfermo asi v.v mendiga Bella siempre se queda con él.**

**Dejen sus reviews ella se pone muy contenta cuando le cuento que ustedes están enganchados con su historia.**


	8. Instintos primarios

**Disclaimer: nada es mío, los personajes son de Meyer la historia es de VampireAngel94, yo solo la traduzco.**

**VampireAngel94 y su servidora les agradecemos un montón sus reviews, la verdad nos hacen pasar horas conversando sobre ellos lol. Sin más disfruten el EPOV**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo Ocho**

_Los labios de mí ángel eran tan suaves como yo había imaginado._

_Sus labios jugaban junto con los míos, dándome amorosos y dulces besos. Una de mis manos se movió alrededor de su cabeza profundizando el beso. NO podía creer que estaba besando a este ángel que esta frente a mí, mi otra mano se escabullo alrededor de su gigante e hinchada barriguita._

_No podía creer que fuera tan suertudo de tener este ángel, mi ángel, en mis brazos. Ella era tan dulce y tierna, yo no podía resistir besar sus rellenos labios rojos, ella es demasiado irresistible, aun estando embarazada._

"_Papi…" entro la más linda pequeñita niña castaña, restregándose sus soñolientos ojos. Rompí mi abrazo con Bella para cargar a esa pequeña belleza. Era igual a su mami, su oscuro cabello chocolate, su sonrojo, la forma de su cara, pero tenía mis ojos, y eso la hacía ver más hermosa. Ella tendrá que apartar a los chicos con un palo cuando yo no esté…_

"_Nessie, no se supone que estés despierta tan tarde. Tu deberías estar en la cama" Mi amor dijo detrás de mí, acariciando sus pequeñas mejillas, haciéndola sonrojarse igual que su mamá._

"_Pero mami, que hay de mi hermano? Yo no lo he visto aun a él, no se supone que debe estar durmiendo también? Dijo Reneesme, no pude evitar que una sonrisa consumiera mi rostro._

"_Él está dormido, cariño, en el estomago de mami ahora mismo, él estará allí durante otro mes" trate de explicarle sin tener que explicarle eso a ella. El rostro de Nessie se vio envuelto por el pánico y se volteo a ver a Bella con el horror pintado en el._

"_MAMI TE COMISTE A MI HERMANO!!!" ella grito, Bella y yo no pudimos evitar reírnos a la inocencia de Nessie._

"_No cariño, no lo hice, él solo está dormido en mi estomago, y él pronto despertara. No te preocupes" la tranquilizo ella, "Ahora vamos, tienes que dormir ahora, mañana empiezas el jardín de infancia, Así que Nessie va a necesitar todo el sueño que ella pueda tener"_

_Nessie solo asintió, su cabeza se queda dormida un minuto y puede estar totalmente alerta al siguiente. La recosté en su cama y le bese la frente, y deje a la deje para que tuviera su sueño de belleza. Bella estaba de pie en la puerta, aun con ocho meses de embarazo ella se negaba a solo sentarse y comer pom-poms__**(N/T: son una especie de dulces en Australia o algo así)**_. Yo le sonreí, me incline y la bese apasionadamente. Dios yo la amo tanto…

Entonces me desperté.

Aunque mi sueño me encantaba demasiado, yo que deseaba que fuera realidad, el mundo real era igual de bueno, solo si me despierto con Bella en mis brazos. Bella estaba despierta, lo podía decir por qué su respiración se acelero junto con el latido de su corazón cuando empecé a jugar con sus manos que sostenía fuertemente.

"Buenos días, Edward" me saludo. No pude evitar sonreír y enterrar mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, dios ella huele asombrosa, esperaba que no le importara mi necesidad de tocarla… Bueno yo podía sentir sus mejillas moverse hacia arriba, ella estaba sonriendo, y esa es una buena señal!

"Si, lo son. Como dormiste?" le pregunte

"Bien, tu?" Ok, bueno, eso es un comienzo.

"La mejor noche desde el domingo." Le susurre en su oído, su respiración se acelero. Yo sonreí y continúe jugando con sus manos como si fueran la cosa más interesante en el mundo, pero como eran de Bella, podría decir que lo eran. Pero mi mente regreso a mi sueño, yo estaba tan feliz; tenia la hija más linda del mundo y un bebe en camino. Sin mencionar que la chica de mis sueños era mí esposa! Quería demasiado que esto fuera realidad, y estaba determinado a hacer que ese fuera mi futuro.

Justo cuando pensé que no podía ser más feliz, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, "Hey Eddie, estás listo para el jueg- SANTA MIERDA!

Emmett.

Oh genial, él piensa que yo dormí con ella! Él solo se quedo allí mirándonos con una sonrisa burlona. Bella empezó a luchar contra mi cuando escuche la voz de Alice, "Hey Em por que estas gritand- OH DIOS MIO!

Perfecto

Ahora Bella está completamente fuera de mi agarre y ese fue la peor sensación del mundo, como si la calidez del mundo se fuera, dejándome en el lado más oscuro de la luna. Sin embargo, una cosa no me hizo ir y matar a mis dos hermanos; y fue que Bella se cayó de la cama. Cuando escuche el 'tump' y el pequeño 'Ow' deje la cama tan rápido como pude, sin importarme lo que pudieran Em o Ali pensar debido a que tenía el pecho desnudo. La risa de Emmett lleno el cuarto, cuando vi a mi ángel empezar a levantarse.

La tome por la cintura y le hale hacia arriba, "Estas bien?" le pregunte preocupado. La cara de Bella estaba poniéndose roja de la vergüenza, haciendo que se quedara muda, así que solo asintió y miro para ver nuestros nuevos acompañantes, Jasper y Rosalie se unieron a mis hermanos, Jasper tenía una expresión divertida en su cara, mientras Rosalie solo miraba ceñuda. Yo tenía que hablar seriamente con ella sobre su actitud.

"Demonios Eddie, yo estaba equivocado, si tuviste algo de acción después de todo!" Emmett estallo en risas. Todo razonamiento me abandono en ese momento, y si Bella no hubiera estado parada a mi lado o ni siquiera en el mismo cuarto, yo hubiera hecho a Emmett sufrir para siempre haciéndolo pensar que todo lo que yo quería era tener sexo con Bella! Todos mis pensamientos fueron demolidos cuando Bella corrió fuera del cuarto, Alice fue la primera en seguirla, pero tan pronto ella se fue, yo corrí también. Ella corrió hacia el baño y empezó a vomitar en la tasa. Alice estaba a su lado poniéndole los rizos detrás de su oreja y empezó a acaricia en círculos su espalda.

Bella miro hacia arriba y trato lo mejor que pudo de sonreír y tranquilizarnos, pero era obvio que era una mala idea, esto le causo que vomitara los aperitivos de anoche. Todo el concepto de que este perfecto ángel estuviera enferma estaba mal, muy mal. Quería absorber todo su malestar para librarla de todo el dolor.

"Ed la dejaste embarazada! Porque no usaste protección eres idiota!" Emmett se rio. Oh él piensa que ver a Bella estar enferma es divertido! Bufe para mí mismo, queriendo demasiado darle un puñetazo a mi hermano menor en la nariz. Como se atreve a hacer una broma de esto! Yo no lo haría si Rose se enfermera, entonces él tampoco debería hacerlo! La reacción de Bella fue la usual, tierna, sonrojada y ella descanso su cabeza en sus manos sobre la tasa. Ella casi le frunció el ceño a Emmett, la mayor parte de su energía fue tomada por el virus que contrajo.

"CALLATE EMMETT! Bella y yo NO tuvimos sexo! Bella NO está embarazada! Y yo los quiero a todos fuera del apartamento antes que de que consiga un ataúd **(N/T: Vampire me tiene loca en el capi anterior dice eso y en ese dice que antes que los saque a golpes u.u así que usen el que mejor les guste) **Les grite demasiado enojado. Apreté el puente de mi nariz y respire profundamente un par de veces, y por suerte escuche a todos caminar para salir de apartamento, todos menos Alice, Bella y yo. Suspire, yo podía lidiar con Alice. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente calmado me agache al otro lado de Bella y le pregunte si estaba bien. Sabía que era una pregunta estúpida, pero es mejor saber que ella no estaba sintiendo un terrible dolor que estaba tratando de ocultar.

Ella solo me miro con ojos llorosos, sacudiendo su cabeza muy lenta y débilmente. Solo ver su expresión me hacia querer llorar, y yo no he llorado en ocho años, eso muestra lo todo lo que siento por ella. Demasiado fuerte.

"Entonces que paso entre ustedes dos anoche?" No puedo creer que Alice acaba de preguntar eso, cuando Bella esta en el suelo vomitando hasta sus pequeñas tripas!

"Alice…" le dije peligrosamente bajo, tal vez deberia echarla como al los demás. Pero Bella y Alice parecen ser grandes amigas, y yo mataría a cualquiera que tratara de alejarme de Bella mientras ella está enferma.

"Qué? Les dije que preguntaría"

Antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, Bella empezó a vomitar de nuevo . Las lágrimas de sus ojos cayeron mientras ella continuaba vomitando probablemente lo que comió en el almuerzo de ayer. Me sentía completamente inútil, yo quería demasiado ser un medico y saber qué hacer, así podría librarla del sufrimiento. Pero no podía. Simplemente podía tratar de reconfortarla acariciando su cabello cariñosamente deseando poder hacer mucho más.

Una vez término de vomitar ella solo se sentó arqueando sobre la taza. Trato de levantarse ella sola, pero como vomito todo sus nutrientes, la dejo muy débil, así que se cayó. Ella solo dejo caer su cabeza pareciendo como si fuera a llorar de la frustración. Decidí hacer más de lo que había hecho desde esta mañana, la levante suavemente acunándola, pero aun así tratando de no molestarla mucho. Su expresión fue confusa al inicio, pero luego cerró los ojos fuertemente, como si estuviera enfocándose en no vomitar encima de mí.

"Alice, deberías regresar a tu apartamento, estoy seguro que Bella estará bien después de una siesta, yo te diré si algo pasa" Le ofrecí, pero ella me lanzo una mirada de 'ni lo pienses'.

"Claro que no! no me voy a dejar el lado de mi mejor amiga hasta que este dormida o este mejor!" expreso ella.

"Caprichosa" le dije. Alice rápidamente salió para ir a la cocina, y agarro uno de los baldes. Yo camine a mi cuarto, no estaba listo para permitirle dejarme. Incluso si yo aun pudiera estar con ella, esto solo me hace ver un poco que Bella y yo tenemos un muro entre nosotros en lo que se refiere a nuestros acuerdos para dormir. La coloque suavemente en mi cama tamaño King y la cubrí con las sabanas. Ella debe estarse congelando; estamos a inicio de diciembre después de todo.

Bella lentamente abrió sus ojos, solo para ver a Alice brincando con el balde. Ella puso el balde en la mesita de noche junto a nosotros, "Bella, este balde es por si necesitaras vomitar o algo, solo en caso que no puedas llegar al baño a tiempo." Le dijo Alice, Bella solo asintió lentamente. Luego ella mira algo y gruño.

Alice gateo al otro lado de la cama y se recostó sobre su estomago; yo solo me senté al borde de la cama, cerca de Bella. Yo empecé a acariciar el cabello de mi ángel cariñosamente; ella solo se acostó allí mirando a mis ojos, haciendo que mi corazón palpitara. Yo trate de ser lo más gentil posible, teniendo una sensación en la boca de mi estomago que me hacía sentir como que si ponía un poco de presión ella se podría romper. Le di una gentil sonrisa, Bella trato de devolvérmela, solo débilmente.

De pronto un ruido vino del lado de la cama donde estaba Alice; ella agarro su teléfono y leyó el mensaje de texto. Yo casi había olvidado que ella está en el cuarto; ella había estado muy callada lo cual era extremadamente inusual. Ella tenía una expresión que parecía como si hubiera estado soñando despierta, pero rápidamente desapareció cuando leyó el mensaje, ella suspiro y cerro de golpe el teléfono, para luego mirarnos, "lo siento Bella pero me tengo que ir, una de mis modelos está haciendo una pataleta diciendo que gano peso o algo. Volveré tan pronto como pueda." Dijo Alice, inclinándose para besar la parte superior de la cabeza de Bella, haciéndola que se sonrojara.

Alice me miro seriamente, "Cuida de ella, dale todo lo que ella quiera, está bien Edward?"

Yo sonreí y le dije, "No creo que me lo tengas que pedir dos veces Alice. Diviértete en el trabajo"

Ella se despidió y le dijo a Bella que descansara, luego se fue. Yo seguí acariciando su cabello, llamando su atención entonces le pregunte "Necesitas algo Bella? Un vaso de agua?" Ella asintió y dijo que un vaso de agua. Tan pronto ella me dijo eso, deje el cuarto en un parpadeo para conseguirlo. Ella debe tener hambre, pensé, ella vomito toda la comida, entonces tal vez debería darle algo de sopa. Mamá acostumbraba a darme sopa cuando me enfermaba del estomago, tal vez eso ayude.

Tome una sopa instantánea de la alacena, y la puse en el microondas. Después de que estuviera lista, tome una bandeja y puse la sopa caliente, el vaso de agua con un pitillo para ayudarla a beber, y una cuchara. Camine de regreso al cuarto y Bella parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. Bella no lucia nada mejor que lo que estaba hace unos minutos, entonces decidí que tendría que ayudarla a comer. Ella no parecía poder soportarse derecha ella misma por mucho tiempo. Entonces puse la bandeja encima del balde y gentilmente levante a Bella, ella solo me miro con una expresión confusa y débil.

Puse una de mis piernas a un lado de Bella, así ella quedo en medio de mis piernas. Deje que la cabeza de Bella y su espalda descansaran en mi pecho, mientras tomaba la bandeja con una mano y la ponía en su delicado regazo. Agarre el agua y le puse el pitillo en su boca; ella solo se sentó allí y lo bebió, mientras yo sostenía el vaso. No queriendo que ella desperdiciara energía sosteniéndolo. Sí, yo soy un poquito sobre protector en lo que se refiere a mis más preciadas cosas, y eso hace que Bella sea una de ella, incluso si ella aun no es mía.

Cuando termino, deje el vaso y empecé a alimentarla con la cuchara, esto obviamente atrajo la atención de Bella.

"Edward, tal vez este enferma, peor un así puedo mover mis brazos" se quejo, pero aun su voz sonaba débil, así que decidí aligerar su ánimo. Me reí y le di otra cucharada, la cual se comió.

"Si, pero me gusta alimentarte" dije, mis labios se curvaron por lo que iba a hacer, "Es como si tuviera doce años de nuevo" dije con una voz chillona e infantil. Esto hizo que Bella se riera; haciendo que yo lo hiciera también, oh las cosas que hago por esta chica…

Yo amo oír su risa, así que continúe, "Oh y ahora mi muñequita se ríe de mi voz, tu eres muy cruel Bellie!" incluso fingí llorar en su hombro, haciendo reír. Yo le di otra cucharada de sopa.

"Lo siento, pero Bellie tiene que empezar a comer su sopa por ella MISMA. Cuando Eddie se enferme tal vez Bellie lo alimente con sopa, pero él no lo está, y yo quiero ser una adulta" dijo Bella con una tierna voz de niña. Incluso enferma ella seguía siendo la cosa más tierna del mundo.

"Bueno que mal, porque Bellie es la enferma y eso le da a Eddie el derecho de jugar a enfermeras y muñecas con ella" le dije, esta vez no tan femenino. Esto aun hizo reír a Bella, pero entonces su risa se detuvo y ella tomo el balde lo más rápido posible, y empezó a vomitar. Moví mi mano a su estomago y empecé a acariciarlo en círculos, esperando que eso ayudara. Yo supuse que funciono, porque Bella dejo de vomitar y se inclino contra mí.

Yo continúe acariciando en círculos su plano y suave estomago, "Estas bien Bella?"

"Estaré mejor pronto eso espero. Quien más va a distraer a Jessica de su show de entrometidos?" ella dijo débilmente, aun bromeando, yo me reí, "De cualquier manera, tu aun estas sin camisa, no tienes frío?"

Fue cuando me di cuenta que yo aun estaba en mis bóxers, yo inmediatamente me sonroje, y gracias a dios ella no me podía ver en ahora mismo!

"No tengo frío, tengo viviendo aquí desde que era niño, estoy adaptado al frío. Por qué? Mi pecho desnudo te molesta?"Pregunte, claro que sí, ella probablemente no me quería molestar diciéndome que me pusiera una camiseta.

"Oh no!" ella dijo algo urgida, a ella le gusta verme semi-desnudo? "Er, digo no, está bien. Mi amigo Jacob, nunca usaba camisas, aun en invierno! Entonces estoy acostumbrada a ver hombres medios desnudos" QUE!? Ok eso me molesto, yo quiero que Bella vea le vea el cuerpo a nadie que no sea yo! Yo NO voy a dejar que ella vuelva a Forks sin mí…

I quiero que Bella sepa cuan histérico estoy porque ella ha visto otros chicos, ella probablemente tenga más experiencia que yo de todas maneras. Entonces solo me reí y dije "Bueno esta está bien, porque yo tengo un calentador de cuerpo justo aquí y no creo que ella se vaya por uno o dos días" Ella no respondió, en un rápido movimiento su cabeza estaba sobre el balde de nuevo y ella vomito toda el agua y la sopa que se acababa de tomar.

De pronto Bella convulsiono y se doblo sobre la cama, derramando el vomito y la sopa. Los brazos de Bella se envolvieron alrededor de su estomago y lloriqueo dolorosamente.

"BELLA!" grite. Oh por dios que acaba de pasar! Me levante y hale a Bella hacia mí, sus ojos estaban cerrados, ella estaba inconsciente. No, no, no, no, no, NO! Esto no puede estar pasando! Tome rápidamente mi celular de la mesa de café frente a la mesa. Llame al 911 y les dije que esto era una emergencia.

Rápidamente tome una camiseta y unos pantalones de ejercicio. Tome a Bella y corrí fuera, Jasper venia por el pasillo. Una vez me vio corriendo, él empezó a entrar en pánico, pero yo no me detuve, solo seguí corriendo hacia el elevador, tentado de cerca de patearlo para abrirlo. Bella aun no se despertaba y yo estaba más asustado que la mierda!.

"Edward que le paso a Bella!? Dijo Jasper junto a mí.

Yo no le respondí; podía sentir las lágrimas agrupándose en mis ojos. Qué pasa si se muere? Yo no podría continuar. Yo ya había sido la razón por la que mis padres murieron, y si Bella muere ahora, entonces yo también.

El elevador se abrió y yo entre instantáneamente. Pulsando el botón para ir a la planta baja. Dios porque esta estúpida cosa no puede ir más rápido! Tan pronto se abrió, corrí de nuevo hacia las puertas automáticas, sin importarme todas las miradas que se posaban en mí y en mi ángel en mis brazos. Cuando salí la ambulancia acababa de llegar. Oh, gracias a dios!

Yo rápidamente llegue a ellos y ellos me dijeron que la pusiera en la camilla. Ellos me preguntaron si yo era su esposo, yo les dije que no, pero les dije que era su novio, porque ellos no me dejarían quedarme de otra manera. Y yo no podía estar alejado de ella en este momento.

"Ok hijo, ahora dime exactamente que paso" uno de los médicos me pregunto.

"U-um, ell-ella estaba enferma esta mañana, y yo le estaba dando sopa, entonces ella vomito y luego colapso en la cama. Por favor, puede decirme si ella estará bien?" le pregunte. No podía pensar en nada más que no fuera su bienestar. Me sentía como si fuera a tener un ataque de pánico, yo no podía perderla, ella acaba de entrar en mi vida y no hay ninguna manera que la dejare ir de esta manera!

"No te preocupes, estoy seguro que no es nada serio, pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada hasta que lleguemos al hospital." Él trato de tranquilizarme.

Carlisle! Carlisle probablemente este en el hospital ahora mismo! Él me puede ayudar para que Bella entre de inmediato! Tome mi celular y lo llame.

"Edward?" respondió él

"Carlisle! Gracias a dios! Estoy de camino al hospital, Bella acaba de colapsar, y estamos de camino! Puedes ayudarme a que la atiendan enseguida!?" casi le grite, yo no podía aceptar el hecho de no poder hacer nada mientras mi ángel este acostada en una camilla medica, con dolor. Ella estaba conectada a un monitor cardiaco y una intravenosa, y dios no podía especular como me sentía ahora.

"Edward más despacio, quien es Bella?" me pregunto Carlisle, es cierto, yo no le había dicho a él o a Esme sobre Bella aun.

"Ella es mi compañera de cuarto y novia," le mentí, porque los médicos aun estaban aquí y no quería que él supiera que les mentí, "Carlisle no puedo perderla también, por favor ayúdame." Podía sentir que me ahogaba. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer, oh dios ella no puede no sobrevivir, ella no puede!

"Ok, lo hare. Estaré esperando fuera por la ambulancia. Asumo que estas con ella?"

"Si, gracias Carlisle, te veo cuando llegue allí." Yo colgué.

Tome la pequeña mano de Bella en la mía, inclinando mi frente en la de ella, "Bella, por favor, por favor, despierta." Le susurre. Podía sentir las cálidas lagrimas deslizándose por mi cara y cayendo en la de ella, "Amor, tienes que despertar, yo no te puede perder a ti también. Por favor…"

Me quede en esta posición todo el camino. Bella aun no se había despertado y yo no podía evitar que mi imaginación sacara lo peor… NO! Ella tiene que despertar, ella tiene que!

Cuando llegamos al hospital me tenía que alejar, pero yo no soltar su mano. Eso me hacía sentir como si la perdiera, y yo NO voy a perderla! Carlisle estaba esperando frente al estacionamiento por nosotros. Cuando nos apresuramos a entrar, Carlisle quería hacer unos exámenes antes de llegar al cuarto de urgencias. Y esos fueron los exámenes más largos del mundo! Ellos hicieron exámenes de sangre y ultrasonidos- esta no era la manera que yo quería que Bella tuviera su primer ultrasonido y rayos x.

Carlisle vio en los rayos-x algunas noticias perturbadoras, "Edward, Bella bebió alcohol, o algo que se suponía que no debiera?"

"No, el resto de nosotros tomamos cerveza, pero Bella no le gusta mucho el alcohol. Entonces le compre soda, porque?" Podría haber una conexión?

"Bella tiene un caso intermedio de intoxicación por alimentos, Edward. Ella obviamente comió algo que no debió; revisaste la fecha de expiración de la botella? Hemos tenido algunos casos antes en los que las tiendas venden bebidas expiradas y le dan a los pacientes intoxicación alimentaria."

Oh dios. Bella, mi Bella, esta acostada en el cuarto de operación por mi culpa!

"Esto es toda mi culpa… yo le compre la bebida," sentía las lagrimas derramarse de mis ojos, cubriendo mis manos que estaban sobre mi cara, "Ella va a odiarme ahora!"

"No lo hará, ella no te culpara no es tu culpa! Como podías haber sabido? Y si Bella te ama como tú a ella, entonces ella ni siquiera podría dejar que por su mente pasara el pensamiento de que esto fue tu culpa" Carlisle trato de tranquilizarme.

"Ella no me ama Carlisle! Nosotros no estamos juntos; yo solo dije eso para poder estar con ella! Dios yo la amo tanto y ella ni siquiera sabe que tengo sentimientos por ella!"Básicamente grite. El rostro de Carlisle tenía una expresión extraña de confusión.

"Bueno, Bella es extremadamente afortunada de tenerte Edward. Nunca desde tus padres, yo nunca pensé que te podría ver más roto. Creo que estaba equivocado. Bella debe ser muy importante para ti, no la dejes ir" me dijo Carlisle y algo me golpeó fuertemente cuando él dijo eso. Yo parecía más perturbado que de lo que parecía cuando vine aquí con mis padres en sus camillas de la morgue? Dios, si yo solo conocía a Bella desde hace casi una semana, entonces me odiaría ver a mi mismo en un mes.

"De todos modos Edward, en diez minutos voy a entrar a cirugía con Bella. Nosotros le haremos un lavado de estomago para sacar todo el liquido y los gérmenes antes de que lleguen a infectar todo su sistema. Después de eso, ella no debería tardar en despertar si la cirugía sale como planeamos. Desde que te proclamaste tu mismo como su 'novio' y el único que está por ella aquí eres tú por ahora eso significa que tienes que firmar el papeleo, está en la oficina de servicios, así que fírmalos todos mientras hacemos la cirugía o si no me arrestaran y no habrá nadie que te ayude cuando estés en este tipo de emergencias" bromeo él

Yo solo mire abajo a Bella, quien aun estaba en la misma cama a mi lado. Yo tenía un firme agarre en su mano, y no estaba seguro si la podía soltar, aunque fuera para ir a cirugía. Pero yo sabía que tenía que hacerlo, sin importar cuán duro fuera. Además no podía ignorar el papeleo, porque después de que ella saliera de cirugía, no había manera en que yo dejara su lado hasta que ella se despertara. Carlisle me dijo que ya era tiempo y que tenía que salir.

Me incline y le bese la frente, y a regañadientes solté su mano para tomar el papeleo. NO era mucho, y no me moleste en leerlo, mi mente estaba tan llena de preocupación que ni siquiera funcionaba apropiadamente. Para lo que sabía podrían haber sido papeles para donar mis pulmones a un drogadicto! Bueno eso hasta que mi teléfono salió de mi bolsillo.

"Alo?!" respondí

"Oh por dios Edward esta Bella bien!? Jasper te vio corriendo como un loco con Bella inconsciente! Él pensó que la habías matado o algo así! Que paso!? Alice prácticamente me grito a través del teléfono.

"ALICE! Yo tengo oídos sabes! Y me gustaría conservarlos! Y Bella acaba de entrar a cirugía, entonces yo no sé exactamente qué sucede aun. Oh por dios Alice estoy tan preocupado!"

"Oh my dios! Que le sucedió!?"

"La soda que le compre, la tienda me la vendió expirada!" yo estaba tan enojado con la tienda, tal vez más que conmigo mismo. Cuando todo esto terminara, los iba a demandar y asegurarme que esa compañía se arruinara por lo que le hicieron a ella!

OH POR DIOS YO VOY A ASEGURARME QUE ESA TIENDA NO VENDA NUNCA NADA MÁS!" grito Alice imitando mis pensamientos, "Bella va a estas bien? Qué tipo de cirugía es esa? Esta Carlisle haciéndola?! EDWARD POR EL AMOR DE DIOS DAME ALGUNAS RESPUESTAS!!!"

"Alice! Si, Carlisle esta hacienda la cirugía, es por eso que ella entro al quirófano tan rápido! Bella estará bien; tienen que hacerle un lavado de estomago antes de que algo más se afecte." Le respondí.

"Oh gracias a dios! No puedo ir por el momento! Mi jefa me dijo que tenía que terminar todo mi trabajo antes de siquiera pensar en irme, dios como la odio en este instante!"

"No te preocupes Alice; yo te avisare cuando ella salga."

"Mas te vale que lo hagas! Yo quiero saber si mi futura hermana está bien."

Incluso bajo estas circunstancias, no pude evitar sonreír. Al menos Alice aceptaba que me casara con ella…si ella me quiere claro está.

"Ok, me tengo que ir, la cirugía de Bella solo toma media hora, y quiero que todo el papeleo esté listo antes que ella salga. Adiós Alice.

"Adiós Edward, no te preocupes, ella estará bien." Entonces colgó.

Me tomo otros cinco minutes terminar el papeleo y ahora estaba esperando frente al cuarto de operaciones, a que Carlisle saliera con Bella, y cada segundo que pasaba, yo me ponía más y más ansioso.

Carlisle salió aun vistiendo sus guantes y su protector de cabello, "Edward, la cirugía salió bien. Las enfermeras la está limpiando ahora; lavar un estomago nunca es bonito."

"Cuando podre verla?" le dije sintiéndome como si fuera a saltar de la emoción. Bella iba a estar bien!

"En unos pocos minutes, toda la soda esta fuera de su sistema, y dado que lo sacamos todo mientras estaba activo, lo cortamos y detuvimos cualquier otra informalidad que podría ocurrir"

Yo suspire, bien.

Cuando Bella salió, ella lucia pálida, más pálida de lo usual. Pero imagino que eso pasa cuando vas a cirugía y te sacan todo lo que has tenido durante los pasados días de tu sistema. Al menos se que ella está bien ahora. Le tome la mano y camine con las enfermeras que iban empujando la cama a su cuarto. Yo convencí a Carlisle que le diera un cuarto privado, incluso si lo tenía que pagar. Y considerando que el tiene conexiones con el hospital, consiguió que la junta accediera. Llame a Alice y le dije que la cirugía salió bien y que Bella está bien. Ella dijo que probablemente no llegaría al hospital al menos MUY tarde esta noche o mañana por la mañana.

Me dormí escuchando el monitor cardiaco de Bella, después de los advenimientos de hoy, no podía evitar estar cansado, yo repose mi cabeza en su cama mientras estaba sentado en una silla junto a ella, sosteniendo su mano, así sabia que ella aun estaba conmigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me empecé a despertar cuando el monitor cardiaco se puso rápido y ruidoso. Entonces sentí algo apretando mi mano, y supe instantáneamente que ella estaba despierta. Mi cabeza de levanto de inmediato para ver a Bella mirando hacia mí con sus grandes y profundos ojos.

Oh por dios ella esta despierta!

Antes que supiera lo que hice, salte y la atraje en un abrazo.

"Oh por dios Bella yo estaba tan preocupado…" murmure contra su cuello. Tome un respire profundo, tratando lo más posible de tener su esencia. Bella levemente regreso el abrazo, lo que me hizo sostenerla más fuerte. Oh, dios yo estaba tan preocupado, que realmente pensé que si ella no sobrevivía yo tendría… Oh dios estaba tan asustado.

No quería alejarme, pero sabía que no podía tenerla en mis brazos por siempre, sin importar lo mucho que lo deseara. Tan pronto lo hice vi a Bella temblar, debe ser por el aire acondicionado que tienen aquí, inclusive en invierno!

"Cu-cuanto tiempo he estado dormida?" dijo ella, sin mirarme. Su cara estaba sonrojada, por nuestro abrazo supuse. Yo tome su mano de nuevo, aun no podía creer que ella estaba finalmente despierta y conversando. Inclusive aunque no fue tanto tiempo, seguía pareciendo que fue demasiado!

"Has estado dormida por un día, ellos tuvieron que bombear tu estomago. Tuviste una intoxicación alimenticia de la soda que te compre la otra noche, estaba expirada" dije y mi sangre empezó a hervir, no podía creer que yo fuera tan estúpido! Era únicamente mi culpa que Bella estuviera aquí! Yo la amo tanto y aun así era el cruel monstruo que le di el veneno!

"Edward m-mi mano…" Bella lloriqueo yo mire hacia abajo a su mano para verla completamente roja. Oh dios soy un monstruo… Yo acabo de poner a Bella, mi ángel, en el hospital y ahora estoy aquí casi rompiéndole su mano! Y aquí estaba yo, aun deseando que este bello ángel me amara, cuan malévolo y cruel bastardo podía ser! Podía sentir mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas e instantáneamente caí en mi silla, enterrando mi cara en mis manos, llorando estúpidamente.

La próxima cosa que escuche me hizo entrar en pánico; el monitor cardiaco de Bella sonó plano. Levante mi cabeza solo para ver a Bella frente a mí, con una expresión triste en su cara y lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas. Porque ella está llorando, no se supone que ella llore y que me mire triste! Ella es la que está enferma! Ella tiene un corazón demasiado puro para su propio bien. Un corazón demasiado grande que nunca tendrá espacio para alguien tan bajo como yo.

Pero antes que yo pudiera pensar, Bella me atrapo en un abrazo. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que ella hizo, no me pude detener de apretarla fuertemente y enterrar mi cara en su cuello, llorando por todas las cosas horribles que he hecho, que le hecho a ella, que le hecho a cualquiera. Mientras yo sollozaba, Bella acariciaba mi cabello cariñosamente, ella estaba ahora sentada en mi regazo, y mis lagrimas no estaban cerca de terminarse.

"B-Bella lo siento tanto…" yo murmure, aun llorando en su cuello, su vestido de papel probablemente estaba empapado.

"Por que te disculpas?" su voz murmuro a traves de mi cabello. Yo instantáneamente me detuve. Como podía ella decir esa cosa? Es mi culpa que ella esté aquí! Y cuando me disculpo ella me pregunta por qué!? La oí contener el aliento silenciosamente. Dios debo parecer un desastre. La mano de Bella vino a mi mejilla y limpio mis lágrimas. Bella aun tenia lagrimas en sus ojos.

"Como puedes decir eso? Yo fui el que te compro la soda, es mi culpa que estés en el hospital ahora. Y entonces casi rompo tu mano.. Como podrías perdonarme…?" le susurre, sin valor suficiente para mirarla. Yo sabía que era débil, yo siempre odie ser débil! Y aquí estoy, más débil que un recién nacido. Sentí dos manos a ambos lados de mis mejillas, y me forzaron a mirar arriba.

Sabía que era Bella, pero no me podía hacer a mi mismo mirarla, esto me haría quebrarme.

"Mírame Edward", no lo hice "Edward, mírame…" sabía que ella se está enojando, mis pensamientos fueron confirmados cuando me grito, "Maldición Edward mírame!"

Su voz era tan enojada; yo no pude evitar mirar al ángel frente a mí. ""Esto no es tu culpa. Nadie tiene la culpa! Tú no tenías la posibilidad de saber que la botella estaba expirada, y tú no quebraste mi mano. Entonces deja de actuar como si hubiera muerto y tú me hubieras matado! Estoy aquí, estoy viva, y mi mano NO está rota!"

Mi rostro no mostraba otra cosa más que perplejidad. Ella realmente tiene un corazón más grande que un planeta…Pero yo no lo merezco, nada de él. Una lagrima solitaria cayo por su rostro, yo la limpie.

"Bella…no sabes lo asustado que estaba? No podía manejar el pensamiento de que podría hacer si te perdía… No puedo y me rehusó a vivir sin ti Bella. Cuando colapsaste en la cama ayer temprano mi corazón se sintió como desgarrado en dos, ya cause la muerte de mis padres, y no podía soportarlo si causara la tuya también. Cuando estaba sentado esta silla esperando a que te despertaras, yo solo podía sentir pánico Bella. Pensar en todas las posibles consecuencias, y no quisiera volver a pensar en ninguna de ellas de nuevo, yo te dejare fuera de mi vista de nuevo…" yo prometí. Soy egoísta, sabia eso, se que Bella es demasiado buena para mí, yo sé eso. Pero nunca podría hacerme dejarla. Ella es como una droga, y yo ahora soy un adicto permanente.

Antes que pudiera detener mis instintos primarios me ganaron.

La bese.

* * *

**Muajuajua si, VampireAngel94 ataca de nuevo u.u Ella me dejo dos semanas seguidas en el mismo abismo, así que ni modo ahora les toca a ustedes u.u**

**Dejen sus reviews y recuerden maten a la autora y no a la traductora. lol**


	9. Primeros besos

**Disclaimer: nada es mío. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de VampireAngel94, yo solo la traduzco con su permiso.**

**Mil gracias por sus reviews chicos son lo máximo.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo nueve**

Él me beso.

Él me está besando, él me está besando, él me está besando a MÍ! No explicar cómo esto estaba de mal, era como si un conejo besara una serpiente. Pero sus labios eran tan suaves, y él me beso tan dulce y gentilmente que tan pronto nuestros labios se tocaron, no solo me convertí en una gelatina sino que una corriente de electricidad estática nos recorrió.

No fue mucho tiempo antes de que Edward lentamente se separara, pero él me dejo ansiando más. Yo no había terminado con él aun. Tire mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo bese, esto pareció sorprenderlo mucho. Le tomo un momento empezar a responderme, esta vez con un poco más de urgencia

Uno de los brazos de Edward se envolvió suavemente alrededor de mi cintura, mientras el otro se escabullo alrededor de mi cuello, profundizando el beso. Podía sentir su lengua rozando mi labio inferior, rogándome que la abriera. Yo cedí. Su lengua, oh!! Su lengua….Como podía siquiera especular? Su sabor… wao!, tenía el mismo problema con describir esto también. Su lengua exploro mi boca sin avisar, mientras la mía se entorno con la suya. No pude evitar gemir por la sensación.

Mi estomago tenía un mundo de mariposas hacienda piruetas allí, mientras mi corazón palpitaba tan ruidosamente que tenía miedo que Edward pudiera oírlo, Edward, por el otro lado en cuanto me escucho, tomo instantáneamente más dominio. Como si él no tuviera suficiente!

Aunque como todas las cosas buenas tienen que terminar alguna vez, y nosotros teníamos que detenernos para poder respirar. Edward descanso su frente en la mía, sus gemas esmeraldas fijas en mí, nunca mirando a otro lugar. Un sonrojo se desplego en mi cara. Sabía que sonada estúpido y realmente difícil de creer, pero este era mi primer beso. Sí, tengo veintidós años y nunca he sido besada. Pero todo lo que podía decir ahora mismo es que aunque no tenga experiencia, nada puede ser mejor que este beso.

La duda empezó a volar de regreso a mí un momento después. Él realmente quería besarme? Él pudo haber sido tomado por el calor del momento, sin pensar en lo que él estaba haciendo mientras nos besábamos. Él era tan talentoso; él probablemente tenía mucha práctica. Que estoy pensando? Claro que la tenia! Con esa cara, como no podría tenerla?

"Wow," susurro él, alejando su frente de la mía para besarla, "estaba deseando hacer eso desde la primera vez que te vi cuando te mudaste"

Esto sin embargo, me sorprendió. Él me quería besar desde la primera vez que me vio!? Como podía ser esto posible!. Como este dios en el que estoy sentada quera besar una campesina como yo?! No podía hacer que mi mente entendiera nada de esto. Es cuando me di cuenta que tenia ahora i cabeza en el pecho de Edward, escuchando que el latido de su corazón iba a un ritmo un poco más rápido de lo normal, casi como su aun tratara de recuperar el aliento. Él acaricio mi cabello afectuosamente, besando ligeramente mi cabeza de vez en cuando.

Mi corazón sin embargo, aun seguía corriendo una maratón y no creía que se tranquilizara pronto. Dios esperaba no despertarme pronto, yo sabía que esto debía ser un sueño. Como alguien como él podría sentirte atraído por alguien como yo? Hay normas. Él está en el Polo Norte mientras que yo estaba a un millón de millas en el espacio. Podía sentir mis lágrimas llenando mis ojos una vez más, yo estaba tan feliz en este momento, solo por estar con Edward. Y ahora toda esa felicidad iba a desaparecer, sin dejar otra cosa que un sabor amargo. Sentí las lagrimas finalmente caer, y Edward reacciono instantáneamente.

Él tomo mi mentón y me forzó a mirar hacia arriba. Escuche un leve jadeo y su expresión facial se torno inmediatamente a dolor y tristeza. Porque él sigue haciéndome esto!?

"L-lo siento." Dijo Edward sinceramente, sus brazos se retiraron inmediatamente y el aire frio golpeo mi piel expuesta inmediatamente después.

"Porque te estás disculpando de nuevo?" le pregunte, mis ojos aun estaban borrosos por las lagrimas que no había derramado. Me iba a despertar pronto, lo sabía.

"Porque estas llorando?" él me pregunto, sin responder mi pregunta.

No lo mire, pero aun así respondí, "Esto no es real, me voy a despertar pronto, yo sé eso." Otro torrente de lágrimas cayó por mi cara. Él no respondió, pero sus dedos limpiaron las lágrimas y acariciarón mi rostro.

"Estas despierta amor," me dijo, e instantáneamente cuando dijo la palabra 'amor', mi corazón salto un latido, "Dios, yo estaba preocupado que no me quisieras".

QUE!? Qué demonios está pensando él? Esto me hizo mirarlo, su expresión mostraba diversión. Sí, yo no estaba dormida esto entonces significaba que él estaba jugando conmigo, pretendiendo ser un dulce cubierto de chocolate mientras es solo algún cruel bastardo que me quería para tener sexo y dejar mi corazón roto y frio.

Empecé a levantarme, pero él puso sus manos en mis caderas y me halo abajo devuelta a él.

"Déjame ir." Le dije peligrosamente bajo, sus manos se mantuvieron firmemente en mis caderas, sin mostrar ningún signo de moverse.

"Por qué? Que dije o que hice?" preguntó él, sonando como un niño al que le acaban de robar su juguete y lo golpearon. Mire hacia arriba directamente a él, que esta vez tenía una expresión que rompía el corazón, yo no podía evitar que algo de eso me absorbiera.

"Porque dices eso Edward? Tú probablemente solo me quieres para una cosa y luego deshacerte de mí al día siguiente. Ahora por favor déjame ir." Le dije amargamente, esta vez su expresión mostro lo mismo que m amia. Ahora él estaba enojado.

"Qué!? Como puedes siquiera pensar eso? Tu eres la única chica por la ALGUNA vez sentí esto! Te acabo de besar, mi primer beso, y tú dices que yo quiero usarte!? Casi me grito, su expresión era asesina. Esto debía haberme asustado, si no hubiera notado la expresión herida de sus ojos.

"Mentira" fue todo lo que dije. Edward me soltó, aunque él no me quería dejar, él me movió de tal manera que ahora yo estaba sentada en la silla, mientras Edward caminaba por la habitación, pinchándose el puente de la nariz.

"Que puedo decirte para que me creas? Te amo, no amar suena como una subestimación de la manera en la que yo siento por ti." Él balbuceo, él miro hacia mí y yo no mostré ningún signo de creerle. Como no? Él dijo que me ama, a MÍ! Eso solo prueba que o es un sueño o me está mintiendo. Él se rio amargamente de él mimo, "Aun no me crees. Dios Bella! Porque no me puedes cree?!"

"Ok, por donde debería empezar? Tal vez por el punto de que me quieres, mentira. Entonces esta el punto de que nunca habías besado una chica, mentira. Y entonces todo el asunto del amor. MENTIRA! Mira yo sé cuando algo es real o no! Y el solo hecho de que alguien como tu este enamorado de alguien como yo, es una prueba de que todo es una maldita mentira!. Verdad, yo te quiero. Verdad, este fue MI primer beso. Verdad, yo estoy enamorada de ti! Así que no vengas a jugar con MIS sentimientos para tu diversión!" Empecé a gritar. Edward me miro sin decir nada, luego su cara se torno en pura felicidad. Este tipo nunca se da por vencido!

Me levante y me encamine a la puerta, hasta que Edward me agarro el brazo y me giro. Tan pronto estuve en su dirección, su cara vino a la mía y me beso a la fuerza. Todo dejo de tener sentido en este momento. Yo estaba tan caldeada, que era raro, entonces solo pude enfocarme en el beso. Este era definitivamente mejor que el primer beso, te podría decir. Había tanta pasión y tanto deseo.

La próxima cosa que supe fue que mi espalda golpeo la pared. No supe cuando la pared llego allí, pero de nuevo estaba agradecida por eso. Mis piernas empezaron a ponerse débiles después que su lengua entro en mi boca de nuevo, esta vez yo no lo deje explorar, nosotros jugamos por dominar. Mi corazón palpitaba en nuestros pechos que estaban firmemente presionados el uno contra el otro, yo podía sentir su corazón en la misma posición que el mío lo que me hacía sentir casi orgullosa de mi misma. Pero desde que Edward podía sentir el mío también, él solo se sintió arrogante, y yo pude sentir una sonrisa en sus labios a través del beso.

Mis brazos fueron alrededor de su cuello y los suyos uno alrededor de mi espalda y el otro sosteniendo mi cabeza. Pero aun así, Edward no sentía que estuviéramos lo suficientemente 'cerca'. Él se inclino, aun rehusándose a romper el beso y tomo mis piernas, halándolas alrededor de su cintura. Mi vestido de papel del hospital se recogió arriba de mi cintura. Yo nunca me sentí así antes, todo lo que podía sentir era un dolor en medio de mis piernas, y todo lo que sentí de repente fue Edward presionado contra mí. Se sentía tan bien que no pude evitar embestir contra él de nuevo.

Ambos, Edward y yo gemimos ante la fricción, esto era asombroso. Edward volvió el beso de desesperado a anomalístico, pero no que a mí me importara, diablos, no creía que fuera posible estar enojada con él cuando él me besaba de esta manera. El beso, yo no sé, pero era como si supiera que sus sentimientos eran verdad. Y esto me hacia feliz; sin lugar a dudas esto haría más fácil hacerlo feliz.

Pero ahora mismo, sabía que él estaba feliz. No como emocionalmente feliz, sino como del tipo feliz 'allá abajo'. Cuando lo sentí presionar mi muslo a través de sus pantalones me detuve, totalmente roja, Edward tuvo la misma reacción. Edward me bajo y se inclino sobre la pared. Pero aun así yo estaba entre la pared y él. Él tomo inhalaciones profundas y puso su cara en la curva de mi cuello, respirando sobre él. Esto me hizo reír, bueno, eso, y el hecho que Edward tenía que calmar su pequeño yo.

Edward me escucho, y sonrió de satisfacción, luego me miro a los ojos, su expresión insolencia escrita sobre él, "Bueno ahora sabes qué tipo de efecto tienes en mí, eso significa que me crees ahora? No pude evitar reírme, él también se rio.

Me incline y puse mi frente en la de él, "Creo que sí, pero aun no sé que me viste" Le dije honestamente. Él solo me miro con una expresión confusa y sus ojos algo molestos.

"Bella," dijo él severamente, "Tu eres la mujer más hermosa que yo he visto, NUNCA digas algo diferente.

No pude evitar sonrojarme; las únicas otras personas que alguna vez me han llamado hermosa, fueron o mis padres o mis amigos cercanos. Yo siempre pensé que ellos solo lo decían para levantar mi autoestima, pero cuando Edward lo dijo. Yo casi le creí.

Este muy dulce y clásico momento fue interrumpido por que mi estomago gruño embarazosamente alto. Podía sentir diez tipos de rubor en mi cara. Edward solo se rio y me beso la frente, "Amor, tu puedes esperar aquí mientras te consigo algo de comer. Iré a buscar a Carlisle para que te revise para ver si estás bien, para irnos, está bien?"

Yo gruñí y me queje, "Pero no me quiero quedar aquí. Es aburrido y frio" Edward solo se rio por mi puchero.

"Solo voy a ir a la cafetería del hospital, esta al final del pasillo, y traeré a Carlisle" dijo él, yo solo le di otro puchero. Yo no me quería quedar en este frio y poco interesante cuarto blanco cuando no estaba Edward. Si, ya sé que acabamos de confesarnos nuestro amor eterno-de los últimos siete días- y que ya me estaba poniendo pegajosa. Yo sé, Buena esa Bella, verdad?

"Pero por qué no puedo ir?" lloriquee, esto solo hizo que Edward se riera.

"Bella, si no lo has notado, solo estas vistiendo papel. No me sentiría cómodo si otros hombres empiezan a babear por ti." Dijo él y esta vez la que rio fui yo.

"Oh, protector, no? le bromee

"Por supuesto, no voy a dejar que algo que es mío, sea observado como un pedazo de carne."

Con la mención de la palabra 'mío' mi corazón se latió fuerte y mi estomago se removió. Si hubiera sido otro hombre que hubiera dicho que yo era suya, bueno yo me hubiera puesto histérica. Pero no es otro hombre, es Edward, y él reclamándome como suya. No sé, fue como si me hubiera enganchado. Pero aun así, no pude evitar hacer una broma de eso.

"Tuya, huh?"

Él solo sonrió con satisfacción y me halo hacia sus brazos, obviamente, su pequeño, bueno gran problema había desaparecido, esto solo hacia el abrazo más cómodo. "Si mía, Toda mía, y nadie más tiene permitido tenerte. Tal vez te preste a ti misma si tienes suerte." Yo me reí con la última parte.

"Vaya, gracias." Ni siquiera pude decir eso sin reírme, Edward tampoco lo pudo evitar.

"No hay problema Bell. Voy a ir a traer tu comida, y tú TE vas a quedar aquí y descansar" me bromeo. Yo solo rodé mis ojos; Edward se rio y me dio un besito, haciendo que me sonrojara salvajemente. Nunca me acostumbrare a eso, nunca.

Entonces se fue rápidamente, él dijo que mientras más rápido se fuera, más rápido regresaría. Entonces le dije que corriera y él se rio. Y ahora todo lo que podía pensar es, demonios. Aun no puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar, sin importar lo que él dijo, él sigue siendo un dios y yo sigo siendo una campesina. Entonces esta todo el asunto del trabajo, él sigue siendo mi jefe y yo sigo siendo su secretaria. Algo va a cambiar? Me pueden despedir por estar con Edward? No, eso no pasara, Edward es el dueño de la compañía. A menos que él me despida por supuesto.

Pero qué pasa si esto termina mal? Perdería un buen amigo, no creo que pueda seguir viviendo con él y entonces yo renunciaría o él me despediría, dependiendo de qué tan fuerte sea la ruptura. Entonces vale esto la pena?

La próxima cosa que sentí fueron unas manos alrededor de mi cintura, ellas eran tan familiares que no me asuste, "Te traje una hamburguesa, agua y una barra de chocolate. Me imagino que esto levantara tu nivel de energía. Carlisle esta en cirugía en este momento, él vendrá cuando haya terminado. Realmente debes estar parada? Estas segura que estas lo suficientemente fuerte para estar parada? Aun puedes estar enferma." Edward dijo preocupado, yo gire mi cabeza casi-consiente para verlo, pero al hacer esto Edward, ataco mis labios.

La respuesta es sí. Esto definitivamente valía la pena.

"Edward esta !" Alice, solo entrando al cuarto. Yo me sonroje furiosamente por el hecho que la hermana de Edward/mi amiga nos acaba de ver besando. Y el hecho de que aunque nuestros labios se separaron conscientemente, él aun tenía su brazo envuelto alrededor de mi cintura, y él no tenía la menor intención de soltarme. A mi definitivamente no me importaría que él no quitara sus brazos de mi, pero cuando esta su hermana viéndonos así, sip, me importa.

"Por que ellos siempre nos interrumpen?"Edward susurro en mi oído, no pude evitar soltar una risita. Alice nos miraba con una expresión divertida y una sonrisa, los que mayormente se dirigían a mí, haciéndome sonrojar más.

"Entonces.. Tu y mi hermano?" yo asentí, sin mirarla directamente, demasiado asustada de que ella pudiera estar decepcionada, "Y cuando paso esto?"

"Hace unos diez minutes" Edward le respondió. Yo contuve mi respiración, esperando a que ella le gritara que podía tener a alguien mejor, que él podía tener alguien más a su altura.

"Edward, te molestaría dejar el cuarto por un minute? Yo quisiera hablar con mi hermana por un minute." Alice le pregunto. Ella acaba de- yo sabía que ella antes había dicho que yo era su mejor amiga, pero eso no puede significar que ella piensa en mí como su hermana, podría? O ella piensa que yo realmente algún día podría ser su hermana…? Ella realmente no podría estar pensando tan lejos en el futuro verdad?

Edward a regañadientes soltó mi cintura, él me beso dulcemente y salió por la puerta, yo me quede mirándolo, mi corazón aun palpitaba fuertemente por todo lo que ha pasado. Alice soltó una risita que me saco de mi trance; yo la mire interrogante.

"Oh entonces amas a mi hermano!" chilló ella.

"Yo sé eso." Alice me miro sin habla, me imagino que ella pensó que yo trataría de negarlo, creo que soy la primera persona que la toma por sorpresa.

"QUE!?" ella grito, "Cuando te diste cuenta de esto?! Porque no me dijiste?! Yo soy tu futuro hermana por todos los santos, se supone que me dijeras!"

"ALICE! Me di cuenta cuando me desperte hace media hora, no podía decirte porque tu no estabas aquí y aclaremos que me acabo de dar cuenta. Y porque sigues diciendo que seré tu futura hermana? Edward y yo no nos casaremos pronto" Le dije. No estaba lista, tal vez cuando tenga treinta lo podría considerar, pero para eso faltan ocho años.

"Oh eso es lo que tú crees." Fue todo lo que ella dijo.

"Que significa eso?"

"Ya verás. De cualquier manera Bella, Edward realmente te ama, sabes eso? Yo lo escuche por teléfono cuando lo llame por que Jasper me dijo algo de Edward cargando tu cadáver como un loco o lo que sea." Cuando ella dijo eso no pude evitar reírme, yo diría que hubiera deseado estar allí, pero yo no podía porque yo estaba allí, solo que dormida. "De cualquier manera, el punto es Bella. Tú debiste haber escuchado su voz, te juro que él estaba peor que la noche que llamo para decirnos a Emmett y a mí, que papá y mama habían muerto. Él te ama tanto Bella, y ustedes dos solo se conocen desde hace una semana. Lo que estoy diciendo Bella, es que no le rompas el corazón. No creo que él pueda soportarlo si tu lo dejas."

Sus palabras me calaron profundamente. No solo el concepto de dejarlo, porque yo sabía que nunca podría hacer eso, lo amo tanto y yo me prometí que haría cualquier cosa para hacerlo feliz. Pero el hecho de que –supuestamente-hubiera estado más roto por mi estando enferma que cuando sus padres murieron, bueno, yo no podía expresar como me sentía sobre eso. Eso me hacía sentir amada, definitivamente, pero aun así. Si mi madre muriera, yo estaría bastante rota por eso, pero si Edward lo hiciera…Como tomaría eso? Sería capaz de soportar eso? Yo estaba rota por lo de Charlie, pero Edward? No creo que pudiera soportar un golpe como ese.

"A-Alice, yo nunca l-lastimaría a tu hermano. Yo amo a Edward, se que suena repentino, digo nos conocemos solo por siete días. Pero solo le pensar en lastimarlo me hace sentir enferma, Alice yo lo amo demasiado. Puedes confiar que preferiría morir antes de hacer cualquier cosa que lo lastime" le aseguro, no podría ser capaz de lastimar a Edward, no ahora, ni nunca. Alice solo me dio una cálida sonrisa y vino a abrazarme, esta vez la abrace de regreso.

"No creo que lo hagas" ella dijo, soltando nuestro abrazo con una áspera, "Lo que conlleva al punto que siendo mi nueva hermana. H Bella tienes que dejarme que diseñe los vestidos! Vas a verte bellísima! Oh tengo que empezar a diseñarlos! Y los conjuntos para la luna de miel!" dijo ella sugestivamente. Tan pronto como ella menciono la 'luna de miel' me sonroje de un rojo profundo, y supe que tenía que detener esta conversación antes que ella fuera más lejos en los detalles.

"Détente! Ok, Alice, mira, tal vez ame a tu hermano demasiado, pero no planeo casarme hasta que tenga treinta. Entonces podemos tener esta conversación, hasta entonces, no." una vez dije esto, la expresión de Alice paso de ser feliz a horrorizada.

"Oh por dios Bella no puedes decir eso seriamente! Para ese entonces tendrás canas! No vas a esperar tanto! Alice grito.

"Son ocho años Alice, no tender canas! Y porque estamos discutiendo esto!? Edward y yo solo hemos estado juntos por treinta minutos!" me queje

"Porque yo traje este tema que es inevitable, tú te vas a casar con mi hermano, yo se que lo harás. Y te apuesto que será dentro de los proximos 18 meses! Oh, y Bella, eres una de mis damas de honor, creo que debo decirte eso." Alice añadió. Demonios ella realmente necesita alejarse del café. Un minute ella estaba hablando mi casándome con su hermano en el próximo año y medio-lo que seriamente dudo-, entonces ella empieza a hablar de mi siendo de sus damas de honor!.

"Alice, tal vez tea me, pero estas delirando. Como te acabo de decir, Edward y yo recién estamos juntos. Entonces no hablemos de bodas por el próximo año o dos." Le dije, justo entonces la puerta se abrió revelando a Edward y a un muy guapo que venia detrás de él.

"Tío Carlisle!" Alice grito y abordo al doctor con un abrazo. Debo decir que ese Dr. Cullen no es nada lo que esperaba en el departamento de la apariencia. Él era mucho mejor! Ninguno de ellos lucia similar, pero Carlisle es definitivamente guapo, así que allí esta al menos el parecido.

"Hola Alice, Esme te extraña, debes ir a la casa a visitarnos pronto." Le dijo Carlisle devolviendo el rápido abrazo. "Entonces, Bella, como te siente en este momento?"

Edward vino y me puso el brazo alrededor de mis hombres, me sonroje y respondí, "Hambrienta." Esto hizo que todo ellos se rieran, lo que hizo que me pusiera aun más roja.

"No te has comido tu comida aun" dijo Edward.

"Um, si, estaba ocupada hablando con Alice, lo siento" me disculpé; Edward tomo la hamburguesa y me la dio para que la comiera. Yo me senté en la cama de hospital y empecé a comer.

"Está bien, entonces Bella, sientes mareos? Dolor de estomago tal vez?" Carlisle me pregunto, yo solo negué con la cabeza, mi boca está llena de comida.

"Solo voy a tomar unas muestras de sangres, para revisar su hay algo que se haya ido a tu torrente sanguino"

Esto me hizo entrar en pánico, yo trague toda la comida que estaba en mi boca y hablé, "U-um, realmente necesitas hacer eso? Me siento bien y todo. No creo que sea muy relevante." Edward me miro con diversión.

"Bella, le tiene miedos a las agujas?" Edward me pregunto con la diversión escrita en su tono.

"No! no me importa la aguja, es solo la sangre, no soporto el olor."

"Los humanos no pueden oler la sangre." Carlisle me dijo, alistando la aguja.

"Yo puedo, huele como a oxido y a sal" le dije, temblando solo de pensarlo.

"Ok Bella, esto no te dolerá, solo no mires."

Edward vino y tomo mi mano en las suyas, yo la apreté cuando la aguja entro, y enterré mi cabeza en la camisa de Edward, tratando de olerlo a él y no la sangre. La aguja no dolió, pero el olor de mi sangre me hizo quererme desmayar. Edward acaricio mi cabello, y lo beso una vez. Antes que supiera, la aguja estaba fuera y Carlisle me puso medicina, la cubrió con una bolita de algodón y un adhesivo.

"Todo listo. Una vez revise esto y si sale negativa entonces serás libre de irte. Solo tomara quince minutes."

"Ok, gracias Dr. Cullen."

"Por favor Bella, llámame Carlisle. Y bienvenida a la familia." Dijo él, beso mi frente y se fue con la ampolla de sangre. Demonios los Cullen eran todo muy cariñosos y afectuosos. Todos ellos parecían ser muy cercanos, yo nunca me sentí así. Bueno más o menos, cuando era más joven mi mamá era mi mejor amiga, pero yo siempre fui la más dominante y la más madura de las dos. Si ella no se hubiera casado con Phil, no sé como ella hubiera podido sobrevivir sin mí.

No tomo mucho tiempo antes que el examen volviera, todo estaba bien, así que me permitieron irme, con lo que no pude estar más feliz. Hoy había sido un día agitado, bueno; creo que tengo que incluir ayer también. Que conmigo enferma, yo despertándome y besando a Edward, luego peleando, luego besándolo de nuevo. Pero aun así, no me arrepentía de ninguno de mis actos, no cambiaría nada. Yo sabía que todo estaría bien.

Porque tenía a Edward. Y nada podría alejarlo de mí.

* * *

**Uy que lindos los besitos, yo también quiero pelear así, me dan el mismo premio u.u **

**Dejen sus reviews a ver qué les pareció. **


	10. Delicias de media noche

**Disclaimer: nada es mío todo es de Meyer y la historia es de VampireAngel94 yo solo la traduzco con su permiso.**

**Millones de gracias por sus reviews.**

* * *

**Capitulo Diez.**

Cuando regresamos al apartamento fui directo al refrigerador. Yo aun tenía hambre, tu probablemente la tendrías también si todo lo que hubieras comido en los últimos días hubiera sido aspirado de tu estomago también. Mi estomago me molestaba un poco, pera nada que no pudiera manejar.

Eran las cinco treinta, así que empecé a cocinar la cena. A lo cual Edward protesto, así que él ahora estaba en la cocina cocinando, yo sé, nunca pensé que él fuera el que cocinara. Él me dijo que me fuera y me sentara en el sofá y viera televisión, cosa que nunca me ha gustado hacer. Entonces estoy aquí, saltando canal tras canal de absoluta nada y esto lentamente me está haciendo volverme loca.

Pero debo admitir, lo que sea que él este cocinando, huele bien. Decidí que ya que no había nada que ver en la televisión, continuaría escribiendo más en mi libro, iba a ir y agarrar mi laptop cuando unos brazos se escabulleron alrededor de mi cintura y me halaron a la cocina. Gire mi cabeza para ver a Edward; él tenía una de sus sonrisas torcidas en su rostro que hizo que mi corazón se saltara un latido. Él se inclino y me dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, entonces me llevo a la mesa.

No pude evitar reírme a lo que íbamos a tener para cenar.

"Huevos revueltos?" le pregunte divertida

"Bueno, cuando dije que iba a cocinar, nunca dije que era chef ni nada. Espero que no te moleste." Dijo él, su sonrisa torcida se convirtió en una sonrisa completa.

"No, no me molesta. Si Edward los hizo, deben estar bien…espero, no me siento con ganas de regresar al hospital pronto." Después de decir eso Edward se rio, me golpeo juguetonamente la mano e hizo un puchero, haciéndome reír.

Nosotros comimos en silencio hasta la mitad de la cena, yo tenía que preguntar que éramos el uno para el otro. Me he estado rompiendo el cerebro por las ultimas horas que hemos estado juntos, bueno si es que hemos estado juntos. Me refiero, nosotros no hemos hablado sobre eso, la mayor parte del tiempo cuando estábamos solos Edward solo me besaba mucho. Entonces no me puedes culpar por no estar segura de a donde se está dirigiendo nuestra relación, seguro nosotros nos dijimos que nos amábamos, pero eso no significa que estábamos juntos automáticamente…cierto?

"Edward?"

"Si amor." Edward me respondió, el sobrenombre aun me hace sonrojar.

"U-um, que somos el uno para el otro?"

Él frunció su ceño y dijo "Que quieres decir?"

Bueno, me estaba preguntando que somos, nuestra relación me refiero. Estamos juntos o somos amigos con beneficios, me he estado rompiendo el cerebro sobre eso desde que nos confesamos." Le dije sin mirar una sola vez a Edward. Demasiado asustada de la que pudiera ser su reacción. Después de unos momentos de silencio, no pude evitar mirar a través de mi cortina de cabello para verlo. Él solo me miraba, mudo.

"Oh, um, yo creo que estamos juntos, ya sabes , novio, novia. Pero su tú no quieres –" lo corte

"No! No, yo solo no estaba muy segura. Yo quiero, yo solo…bueno, es solo… entonces soy tu novia?"

Edward solo me miraba con ojos divertidos, se inclino y me beso en los labios, "Si, tu eres MI novia, lo que me hace ser TU novio. Hasta el día que no me quieras, eso es todo."

QUE?!

"Que!? Como puedo yo no quererte!? No creo que eso sea posible!" casi grite, yo tome la cara de Edward y lo hale para que estuviera a centímetros de mi, "Edward, tu eres el único que yo quiero, y solo vas a ser el único al que siempre querré. A menos que tu no me quieras, por eso no iré a ningún lugar"

No pude evitar estrellar mis labios contra los suyos, que se joda la cena, Edward es mucho más apetitoso. Él giro su cuerpo lentamente y se empezó a levantar, nunca rompiendo nuestro beso. Él se doblo y le levanto, yo logre envolver mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y mis manos exploraron su cabello. Su lengua rozo mi labio inferior, rogándome que lo abriera. Yo lo hice, pero yo quería ser la que dominante ahora mismo. Yo empuje mi lengua en su boca antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad de hacer con la mía.

Edward gimió, fue la cosa más erótica que yo alguna vez haya escuchado. Yo explore su boca sin dudarlo, y dios, se siente asombroso. Edward es realmente perfecto en todo y yo soy su 'supuesta' novia y sus besos, así como él es mío. Yo no pude hacer mi mente funcionar, es como si veintidós años de frustración sexual me nublaran, y yo no sabía que iba a hacer con eso.

El beso fue tan animalistico como el del hospital. Edward puso mi trasero en la mesa, pero yo no quite mis piernas. Nosotros solo nos quedamos besándonos como si nada en el mundo importara. Me forcé a abrir los ojos, solo para ver las orbes esmeraldas de Edward quemando las mías, sus ojos se oscurecieron con deseo y desesperación, y yo no pude evitar gemir a esa visión. Me estaba quedando sin aliento, así que no tuve otra opción que romper el beso.

Al hacer esto, Edward tomo unos pocos respiros rápidos y pequeños y empezó a besar el camino de mi mejillas, bajando lentamente a mi cuello; se quedo allí, y mordió ligeramente la sensitiva piel. No pude evitar gemir el nombre de Edward, él aun continuaba allí, succionando mi piel, yo cerré los ojos y deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, dándole mayor espacio. Una de las manos de Edward fue al otro lado de mi cuello para darle soporte, la otra recorría de arriba abajo un lado de mi cuerpo, erizándome la piel.

No pude evitar querer más, yo frote mis caderas con las suyas, él dejo escapar un gemido, el cual fue amortiguado por mi cuello. Mi respiración se profundizo, las vibraciones me hicieron tener la misma reacción que él, una de mis manos en su cabeza, recorriendo su cabello mientras que la otra iba recorriendo su espalda, enterré ligeramente mis unas en su espalda. Esto hizo que se detuviera.

Lo pude sentir, nuevamente, su…gran , problema. Él gruño y puso su frente en la curva de mi cuello, respirando pesadamente. Yo no sabía qué hacer, mis piernas dejaron su cintura, todo lo que pensé fue acariciar ligeramente su cabello.

"Bella, tu puedes acariciar mi cabello cuando quieras, pero si quieres que me calme más rápido, por favor dejar de hacerlo."Él suplico, yo me sonroje y moví mis manos de su cabeza completamente.

Nosotros nos quedamos así por varios minutos, ambos respirando profundamente. Cuantas veces esto iba a pasar? Bueno, un día yo iba a tener que hacerme cargo de eso por mí misma, yo no podía solo dejarlo así y cada una de las pasadas sesiones de besos hicieron una piscina en mis panties. No puedo evitarlo, Edward me excita y parece que yo le hago lo mismo a él. Pero yo estaba lista? Mentalmente me refiero, yo se que lo definitivamente lo estaba físicamente, pero estoy realmente lista?

No lo creo. Yo se que amo a Edward, mucho, y que quiero que él sea mi primera vez. Pero no puede ser demasiado rápido? Nosotros estamos juntos desde esta tarde y hemos tenido el mismo problema, dos veces! Cuanto más nosotros podremos esperar y enfriarnos antes que algo realmente pase…?

Todos mis preguntas sin repuestas fueron interrumpidas cuando Edward le dio un besito a mi cuello y se levanto. Él me dio una sonrisa nerviosa, yo le regrese una tonta.

"Siento esto"

Yo rodé mis ojos, de nuevo con las disculpas, "Edward, basta con las disculpas por favor. No es tu culpa que me encuentres demasiado atractiva para poder expresarlo." Le bromee, haciéndolo reír conmigo.

"Eso es definitivamente cierto," me respondió haciéndome sonrojar, "Bueno, creo que ha sido un largo y cansado día, yo creo que es tiempo de irnos a la cama."

Yo fruncí el ceño, "Pero no es tan tarde! Son probablemente solo las seis!" me queje.

Él se rio y sacudió su cabeza, "Nop, lo siento, son las nueve treinta." Mi boca se abrió, nosotros nos hemos estado besando por tres horas y medias! Como demonios!

"Pero aun así, no es tan tarde, porque tengo que irme a la cama tan temprano?"

"Porque tenemos que trabajar mañana, aunque, dado a que tu cirugía fue ayer, tal vez tu debas quedarte en casa." Dijo el preocupado

"No! No quiero faltar al trabajo! Estoy completamente bien, perfecta! Yo puedo ir a trabajar mañana. Mira, vez yo me voy a dormir ahora, yo voy a trabajar mañana." Le dije caminando hacia mi cuarto. Fui bloqueada cuando Edward se apresuro frente a mí y me bloqueo la puerta, yo solo le di a él una mirada confusa y divertida, cruzando mis brazos.

"Edward? Que estás haciendo?" le pregunte, tratando lo mejor posible de no soltar a reírme.

"A que te refieres? Que estas tu haciendo?"

"Voy a la cama, como tú me dijiste."

"Si, pero me refería a mi cama. Te dije que no te dejaría fuera de mi vista, aunque esto sea solo para dormir. Así que cámbiate y ven a mi cuarto." Me dijo con su sorprendente sonrisa torcida en el rostro, él se dio la vuelta y se fue a su cuarto, como yo al mío.

Me apresure a mi cuarto a cambiarme, esperando lucir lo mejor para mi… novio. Dios eso suena raro, yo nunca tuve un novio, y ahora tengo un novio que parece un dios! Si, así que no puedes culparme por tratar de lucir lo mejor que pueda, ahora no puedes. Fui a mi guarda ropa y trate de encontrar apropiado, pero todo lo que veía era más tentador que la otra cosa, eso es ENORMEMENTE inapropiado. No pude evitar sonreír cuando pensé en la reacción de Edward por mí vistiendo esto.

Pero solo empezamos a salir, está bien que lo tiente? No estaba muy segura de cómo tentar, bueno, he leído sobre eso. Entonces se como tentar, en teoría, pero en el mundo real? Probablemente no, probablemente me solo me sonroje y no lo mire ni una sola vez. Tal vez debería esperar hasta que nosotros hayamos…tu sabes, antes de usar esto…Una vez más, es lindo ver a Edward frustrado, y quien sabe nosotros tal vez tengamos otra sesión de besos! Pero aun así, la misma pregunta de la vez pasada, cuanto podemos seguir haciendo estas cosas sin terminar haciéndolo todo?

Antes que lo notara, me había vestido. Lo que estaba usando era un camisón de seda azul que casi no cubría mi trasero, yo suspire. Me imagino que me subconciente quiere que lo use entonces. Yo fui al baño y rápidamente me lave los dientes y me lave la cara. Dios, que va a pensar Edward cuando me vea con esto? Pensara que soy una cualquiera? Tal vez deba ir y cambia-

"Bella!?" Edward grito desde su cuarto, maldición!

"Voy!" Mierda!

Empecé a caminar lentamente hacia su cuarto, antes que lo supiera, estaba parada frente a su puerta. Cuando demonios paso esto!? Yo pensé, tome un profundo respiro; un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda. Demonios, por que Washington tiene que ser tan frio! Mire abajo, solo para notar que no estaba usando sujetador, mierda, ahora podía ver que mis pezones estaban duros, genial. Ok, yo me puse esta atroz cosa encima, ahora mejor luce segura cuando camines en el cuarto. Me metí a mi misma en esta situación, y ahora no hay manera de salir!

Lento, muy lento, empecé a abrir la puerta. Tome un último respiro, y me deslice por la puerta, cuando la abrí la mitad. Está bien Bella, todas las luces están apagadas, él no puede verte. Ese pensamiento me reconforto, yo casi no podía ver por dónde iba, lo que era una mala cosa para mi torpeza. Antes que lo supiera me tropecé con el borde del tapete, me agarre de la primera cosa que pude encontrar, que fue gracias a dios, el final del poste de la cama. Deteniéndome de caerme demasiado mal.

"Bella estas bien?" escuche la voz de terciopelo decir detrás de mí, agarrando mi cintura y ayudándome a levantarme. Mierda! De donde salió!?

"Si" le dije, primero asentí, pero entonces me di cuenta que él probablemente no me podía ver.

Él camino hacia la cama, sin quitar sus cálidas manos de mi cintura, probablemente no queriendo que tuviera otro de mis 'accidentes'. Él levanto las colchas para que pudiera saltar dentro, entonces rodeo la cama. Cuando Edward se acostó, yo no pude detenerme, puse mi cabeza en su pecho y mi pierna sobre su cintura, haciéndome quedar casi encima de él. Esperando que a Edward no le importara. Aunque, lo malo de esta situación era que mi vestido se subió hasta la mitad de mi ropa interior, así que esperaba que él tampoco lo notara.

A Edward no le pareció importar, es más, él pensó que aun no estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él. Él me halo para que pudiera quedar totalmente sobre él. Mis piernas estaban ahora a cada lado de las suyas, mi pecho estaba plantado firmemente sobre el suyo, yo podía jurar que lo escuche gemir al primer contacto, pero probablemente yo ando escuchando cosas. Los brazos de Edward fueron a mí alrededor inmediatamente, apretándome más-si eso era posible-contra él. Yo solo me acosté en su pecho, escuchando sus latidos, asustada de moverme.

Yo nunca he estado en una relación antes, y sentía que debía ser delicada con nuestra relación. Como que si hacia la más pequeña cosa inapropiada o equivocada, se podría destruir, destruyéndome a mí.

La próxima cosa que supe, es que estaba dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Mi respiración se profundizo. Solo Edward podía hacer eso, él empezó a besar mi cuello, ligeramente succionando y mordiendo en el recorrido, sus manos recorrían de arriba abajo mis costados, ligeramente rozando mis pechos mientras lo hacía. Yo gemí levemente, su toque era tan cálido atreves de la seda de mi vestido, y mi piel solo deseaba encontrar la suya._

"_Edward…" yo gemí, oh él me estaba matando._

_Sus manos ligeramente fueron a mis piernas, lentamente trayéndolas hacia arriba, trayendo mi muy corto vestido. Cuando sus manos rozaron contra mis panties me sonroje, oh yo lo deseaba tanto que no era gracioso. Yo podía sentir que me humedecía al instante. Sus manos siguieron viajando arriba junto con el camisón, causando que mi piel se erizara, oh dios, solo la sensación me hizo desear el clímax. Una vez él llego a mis senos él detuvo el ataque a mi cuello, ahora mirando cara a cara mi pecho._

"_Bella… tan hermosa…" dijo él, pero lo que hizo después nunca me lo espere. Él se inclino y tomo uno de mis pechos en su boca, el otro con sus manos. Él lamio y succiono mi seno, haciéndome arquear mi espalda en placer. Yo gemí el nombre de Edward muy alto, yo no podía detenerme, se sentía muy bien. Él jugó con el otro pellizcando el pezón ligeramente y luego masajeándolo. Él removió su boca de mi seno y dejo un camino de saliva con su lengua para llegar al otro. Esta vez mordiéndolo ligeramente, haciéndome arquear mi espalda más y gemir más fuertemente._

_No era justo que Edward pudiera darme tanto placer mientras que el no tenía nada. Con cada onza de energía que aun tenia puse mis manos en el pecho duro como la roca de Edward, acariciándolo mientras lentamente bajaba a sus abdominales. Lo podía sentir temblar, su boca succionando uno de mis pechos. Yo lentamente baje más hasta que llegué a sus bóxers, ligeramente recorrí con mis manos la tela, lo que causo que Edward dejara de succionar y de tocar todo al mismo tiempo._

_Él quito su boca de mi pecho, haciendo mis pezones imposiblemente duros por el aire frio, "Que estás haciendo?" me pregunto, pero yo vi en sus ojos que él sabía, sus profundos y lujurioso ojos esmeraldas. My mano ligeramente rozó su duro miembro, esto lo hizo gemir ruidosamente._

_Yo sabía entonces que tenía el control. Yo lleve mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y nos gire, esto nos sorprendió a ambos, yo nunca tuve fuerza. Mis caderas hicieron conexión con las de él, yo empecé a frotar mis caderas contra las suyas, sus manos ahora firmemente a cada lado de mis caderas , ayudándome con los movimientos, yo me mecí sobre él, y dios eso se sentía tan bien._

_Cuando el tiempo pasó rápido, así lo hicieron nuestras caderas. Edward se movía con mis caderas, sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos. Sus manos empezaron a viajar de nuevo arriba a mis costados, también empujándome hacia abajo más, más contacto. Yo podía evitarlo pero quería más contacto, más fricción, yo lo quería a él dentro de mí, yo lo quería ahora!_

_Como si Edward pudiera leer mi mente, nos giro. Él rasgo mi camisón, que esta solo puesto en mis pechos; él literalmente rasgo mis panties negros. Oh bueno, ellos estaban empapados de todos modos. No pude evitar empezar a empujar abajo sus bóxers por él, lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba ahora!_

"_Te amo…"me dijo, estrellando sus labios en uno de nuestro más apasionados besos. Él se posiciono sobre mi y con un solo movimiento, él estaba den…_

"Bella!" una angelical voz dijo, mis ojos empezaron a abrirse, solo para encontrarme con los ojos de un dios. Yo gruñí, y me acurruque contra él, no estaba lista para que mi sueño terminara! Yo era feliz, maldita sea!

Fue cuando me di cuenta porque Edward me despertó, si, él tenía otro problema. Mis ojos abrieron de golpe, mire hacia arriba para verlo, quien tenía en su rostro la misma expresión de espanto que el mío. Rápidamente rodé fuera de él, y me acosté sobre mi espalda a su lado.

"L-lo siento Bella, pero sobre qué demonios estabas soñando?!" lo escuche preguntar. Antes de que lo pudiera evitar una sonrisa se extendió sobre mi rostro. Dios desearía que mi sueño hubiera sido una realidad! Oh deseaba demasiado que fuera verdad, lo deseaba a él así de cerca, yo quería oírlo como en mi sueño, yo quería demasiado que él estuviera dentro de mí… Espera! Como Edward sabe que estaba teniendo un sueño!?

"Qué?! Como sabes…?" Dios, no puedo describir lo vergonzoso que es esto. Yo creo, yo solo fui despertada por mi novio/compañero de cuarto/jefe, por tener un sueño donde él casi tiene sexo conmigo. Qué debo hacer?

"Tu estabas.. Gritando mucho, y tú estabas, um, tú te estabas…moviendo un poco." No podía ver la cara de Edward pero sabía que él se estaba sonrojando. Oh dios esto es vergonzoso! Me estaba moviendo? No me digas que estaba moviendo mis caderas…

No podía soportar la vergüenza; tome la almohada detrás de mí y enterré mi cabeza en ella. Dios, nosotros acabamos de empezar a salir y ya la falta de sexo es un problema! Es incluso posible que dos vírgenes estén saliendo desde hace menos de doce horas y que ya estén sexualmente frustrados?!

"Bella, está bien, tú estabas dormida, tu no hiciste nada malo!" Él trato de tranquilizarme.

Yo me quite la almohada y la abrace fuertemente, "Que vamos a hacer Edward? Nosotros acabamos de empezar a salir y ya estamos demasiado listos para tener sexo" le dije, siendo completamente honesta. Él tomo unas cuantas respiraciones profundas y rodo sobre su lado, y acaricio mi mejilla.

"No lo sé Bella; Yo soy tan nuevo en esto como tú. Solo haz lo que creas que es lo correcto, yo estaré de acuerdo con cualquier cosa que tú quieras." Dijo él. Pero qué tal si él no quiere lo que yo quiero? Que es lo que quiero?

"Edward, yo no sé. Tú sabes que te amo, mucho, pero acabamos de empezar a salir, tal vez nosotros estamos apresurando las cosas un poquito. Tal vez nosotros deberíamos esperar unas semanas, tu sabes, solo para conocernos mutuamente un poco mejor…Pero yo creo que nosotros podríamos tratar de experimentar mientras tanto…" le sugerí, sin mirarlo. Solo diciendo que nosotros vamos a esperar no significa que nosotros no tendremos el mismo problema mañana.

"A que te refieres con 'experimentar' Tú no te refieres… tú no quieres una relación abierta, verdad?" Edward me pregunto, con un poco de pánico en su voz.

"Que!? No! Claro que no! Yo solo estoy diciendo, que solamente porque vamos a esperar para…hacer el amor, no significa que nosotros no podamos…hacer otras cosas…mientras no sea sexo" Demonios, quien diría que unas cuantas palabras serian tan difíciles de decir?

Al momento en que dije eso, Edward estrello sus labios con los míos. Seguro no era el beso apasionado de nuestro sueño, pero era lo suficientemente bueno para satisfacerme. Él rodo encima mío, aunque mantenía sus codos sosteniendo la mayor parte de su peso. Sus besos estaban llenos de deseo y desesperación, sus ojos estaban llenos de la misma emoción también. Sus ojos y los míos estuvieron abiertos todo el tiempo, como si estuviéramos buscando algún arrepentimiento en los ojos del otro.

Yo hice la primera movida, envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, frotándome contra él. Nosotros gemimos al contacto, nosotros no estábamos rompiendo ningún regla, yo dije que nosotros podríamos hacer _cualquier cosa _que no fuer sexo, entonces iba hacer lo más que pudiera! Yo podía sentir mis panties volviéndose húmedos a cada segundo, mientras las manos de Edward recorrían mi cuerpo, acariciando cada pieza de piel que conseguía con sus manos.

Mi camisón se había corrido arriba hacia mi estomago, la única cosa que nos separaba a Edward y a mí, era puramente nuestra voluntad, y unas cuantas piezas de tela. Edward embestía más rápido, nuestros besos se estaban volviendo más y más apasionados, ocasionalmente, gemíamos en la boca del otro, para volvernos más salvajes.

Oh dios como deseaba desgarrar nuestras ropas y hacer que él me tomara aquí mismo, en este instante. Pero yo sabía que ninguno de los dos quería que nuestra primera vez fuera como esta, que fuera solo en el calor del momento, nosotros quería que fuera especial, algo que ambos recordaríamos por siempre jamás.

La respiración empezó a faltarme, yo rompí nuestro beso, Edward tomo cortos respiros de aire, entonces sus labios empezaron a atacar mi cuello. Yo deje escapar un gemido, él subió y empezó a morder mi oído, "Edward…" yo gemí, embistiendo su duro miembro. Oh dios eso se sintió tan bien. Mis manos fueron a su cabeza y empecé a masajear su cráneo, desordenando su cabello más de lo normal. Mi estomago volaba, ambos mi respiración y mis latidos se aceleraron.

Nuestras embestidas se hicieron rápidas y fuertes, frotando el uno contra el otro tan fuerte que estaba asustada de que accidentalmente podría romperle su pene. Yo podía sentirlo gemir contra la piel de mi cuello, lentamente bajando. Sus manos viajaron por mis muslos, fue cuando él se dio cuenta que no había nada cubriendo mis panties de encajes negros y con esta información lo escuche gemir. Sus manos siguieron subiendo y subiendo por mis muslos cuando alcanzo mis panties, lo sentí acariciarme a través de la tela.

"Edward!" yo gemí fuertemente. Sus embestidas se detuvieron , sus manos parecieron tomar ese trabajo. Él siguió acariciándome atreves de la tela. Yo necesitaba que me tocara demasiado, sin mis panties, yo lo necesitaba demasiado que casi dolía.

Él miro hacia arriba para mirarme con ojos interrogantes, yo asentí, lo necesitaba demasiado, le iba a decir que él no necesitaba preguntar.

En un rápido movimiento, sus manos rozaron el borde de mi ropa y empezó a frotar en círculos sobre mi clítoris. Yo gemí realmente alto, mi cabeza voló hacia atrás. Edward gimió contra mi piel, su otra mano empezó a viajar bajo mi camisón, mi piel ahora se sentía cien veces más sensitiva que antes. Sus cálidos toques enviaban sensaciones y escalofríos por mi espina, haciéndome anhelarlo más.

A medida que sus manos se movían hacia arriba, su roce se hacía más rápido, haciendo que mis gemidos se hicieran cada vez más altos. Cuando su mano llego a su destino, él empezó a jugar con ellos. Pinchando ligeramente el pico de mi pecho, haciéndome gemir lo suficientemente alto para que rebotara en las paredes.

Su otra mano estaba yendo ahora abajo y antes que lo supiera, él había introducido sus dedos en mí. Con las primeras embestidas, me sentía algo incomoda. Pero mientras él seguía bombeando dentro de mí, eso se empezó a sentir bien, realmente bien. La parte de atrás de mi cabeza se enterró en la almohada, los besos de Edward cambiaron su curso, él posiciono su boca justo sobre la punta de mi otro pezón, y empezó a chuparlo a través de la seda.

Yo arquee mi espalda, eso se sentía _demasiado_ bien. Yo podía sentir que como se empezaba a formar esa sensación en mi a medida que pasaban los segundos. Era justo como en mi sueño, solo que mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho mejor! Yo casi no podía pensar, pero aun así podía un poquito. Edward no estaba recibiendo ningún placer de esto. Él tenía su problema, pero él estaba arreglando el mío en su lugar. Él me hacía sentir tan bien y yo quiera que Edward supiera lo mucho que yo lo estaba disfrutando.

Antes que pudiera pensar, yo estire mi brazo y lo agarre a través de sus ropas, haciendo que él detuviera todo movimiento. Yo podía sentir que su respiración se estaba haciendo profunda a medida que mi mano empezó a frotarlo suavemente a través de sus bóxers.

"No" lo oí decir. Yo no lo escuche, no, yo hice todo lo contrario. Yo metí mis manos dentro de su bóxer y agarre la cabeza de su miembro. Yo me sonroje al ver lo grueso y largo que él era, yo honestamente no sabía cómo él podría caber dentro de mí. Yo frote mi pulgar sobre la cabeza y entonces empecé a rodar su piel, cuando volví a la punta yo la rodee en círculos unas cuantas veces antes de rodar hacia abajo.

Él gruño a eso, tratado de cubrir el gemido. Él empezó a bombear dentro de mí con dos dedos ahora, haciéndome gemir su nombre, pero yo aun no me detenía su juego previo, no, esto solo me alentó a ir más rápido. Yo podía jurar que lo sentí ponerse-si es posible- más duro, esto ya no era una forma de calmarnos, ahora era una competencia.

Con cada embestida de sus dedos yo podía sentir que estaba cada vez más cerca, haciendo que mi mano embistiera más fuerte en él. No era justo que Edward tuviera la ventaja; su otra mano dejo mi pecho y viajo hacia abajo, ahora frotando en círculos mi clítoris.

Yo deje ir mi cabeza hacia atrás y gemí en placer, pero no detuve mi mano de bombearlo. Esto no era justo! Él iba a ganar! Yo tenía que pensar en algo, y rápido! Solo tendría unos poco momentos antes de que tuviera mi orgasmo y no podía tener el mío sin que Edward tuviera el suyo. Tome mi mano fuera del cabello de Edward y la deje viajar a su abdomen; yo entonces sin ningún aviso agarre su escroto y empecé a masajearlo.

"Bella!" Edward grito en placer y con él hacer eso, yo supe que él estaba tan cerca como yo de tener mi orgasmo. Edward trajo su boca a la mía, ahora compartiendo un beso más apasionado aun que el de mí sueño.

Yo me hice ir más rápido, tratando de hacerlo venirse primero. Pero mientras más rápido el embestía dentro de mí y me frotaba más fuerte, yo no pensaba que iba a poder sostenerlo mucho. Yo tenía que pensar en algo rápido, entonces tuve mi epifanía. Yo rápidamente rompí el beso y moví mis labios a su cuello y rápido pero gentilmente lo mordí.

"BELLA!" él grito mi nombre en placer, él se acaba de venir. Su liquido blanco se rego sobre mi estomago, y tan pronto como él hizo eso, mi orgasmo llego; yo grite su nombre más alto de lo que él lo hiso. Edward colapso sobre mí, ambos estábamos jadeando del agotamiento y ambos teníamos una sonrisa idiotice en nuestros rostros.

"Eso fue… increíble. Tu eres increíble." Edward susurro en mi oído, haciéndome temblar.

"Si tu lo eres. Te amo" le susurre yo de vuelta, yo podía sentir sus labios curvándose contra mi cuello. Él levanto su cabeza y beso mi nariz, haciéndome soltar una risita.

"Te amo también Bella, mucho, mucho, mucho…"dijo él. Mi corazón no había parado de correr una maratón, y yo estaba asustado de que si disminuía, podría desaparece. Yo sabía que estaba siendo tonta, pero no podía evitarlo. Yo solo conocía a Edward por una semana ahora, y lo amaba tanto que dolía. Yo no podía ni siquiera empezar a pensar en que condición estaría el próximo año.

Edward fue el primero en dormirse, él cayó dormido sobre mí, su peso no era mucha preocupación, yo lo podía soportar, me gusto cuando lo hizo. Porque eso significaba que yo sabría instantáneamente cuando él se despertara. Yo me quede despierta un poco más, las preguntas sin responder rondaban mi mente.

Este amor me iba a matar. Yo lo sabía. Pero no podía vivir sin él. Yo sabía eso que no podía vivir sin Edward en mi vida. Mi vida no valdría la pena vivirla si Edward no estaba en ella. Así que llegue a mi conclusión.

Lo dejaría que me mate, solo para tener a Edward a mi lado.

* * *

Ahhh que envidia yo me quiero inscribir en esa competencia u.u solo que sin Bella u.u Yo tambien te dejo que me mates. Ahh yo quiero una delicia de media noche igual u.u

Feliz día del padre Edward lindo, bello y amado.

Recuerden darle al botoncito verde que ahí abajo.

Me porte bien ya cumplí con ustedes esta semana ahora me pongo a trabajar en you belong to me para traérselas pronto.


	11. Competencias

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece los personajes de Meyer, Edward de Bella y la historia de VampireAngel94**

**Mil millones de gracias por los reviews.**

**Ahora les dejo la traducción del POV de Edward de esta competencia.**

**Capitulo once**

Finalmente Bella y yo llegamos a casa, después de tener mis labios para mi mismo por la ultima hora o un poco más, yo estaba ansioso por tener los labios de Bella en los míos. Esta tarde fue la cosa más vergonzosa del mundo, no podía creer que en realidad había tenido una erección! Pero sabía que no me podía culpar a mí mismo, Bella era demasiado sexy para ponerlo en palabras.

Yo planeaba agarrar a Bella tan pronto nosotros pasáramos la puerta, pero ella corrió directamente a la cocina para tomar algo de cenar, demonios.

Ella está revisando las cosas de la nevera, obviamente no había comido lo suficiente en el hospital. Fue cuando ella saco una olla de la alacena que la detuve.

"Cariño, no vas a cocinar." Le dije firmemente, después que ella tuvo intoxicación alimenticia por la soda, la última cosa que iba a hacer era dejar a mi ángel estar cerca de cualquier alimento que yo no haya examinado y confirmado que la fecha no estuvieran expiradas. Yo sé que puedo ser un poco protector cuando se refiere a mis más valiosas posesiones, pero cuando es algo como Bella, bueno, tú no quisieras estar cerca de algún lugar donde alguna vez algo le pueda pasar a ella.

"Qué? Entonces que vamos a comer? Yo realmente no creo que pueda comer algo que sea demasiado grasoso esta noche. En serio, estoy bien, yo puedo cocinar." Dijo ella, inclinándose en la banca mirándome directamente, fue cuando vi que se encogió, allí me di cuenta que ella no estaba realmente cien por ciento bien. Yo le sonreí gentilmente y camine hacia ella hasta que quedamos separados por centímetros. Bella se sonrojo un bello rosado rojizo, sus profundos ojos chocolates totalmente abiertos. Me incline hacia abajo y le bese amorosamente los labios, dejándolo corto y dulce pero aun así lo suficiente para hacer mi corazón saltar.

"Bella, yo quiero cocinar. Tú llevas cocinando una semana desde que te vives aquí. Además, yo sé de seguro que tú no estás cerca de estar bien. Ve a ver televisión, yo seré quien cocina esta noche, así que por favor no te estreses amor." Le dije, acariciando su cara amorosamente. Ella hizo un puchero y miro lejos, yo me reí ligeramente y le di un besito en la mejilla. "Ve, yo terminare la cena pronto."

La escuche murmurar algo como 'no sabías que tu cocinaras' Lo cual era increíblemente cierto, pero no me iba a echar para atrás de mi tarea ahora, y dudo que yo pueda ir a McDonald's y hacerlo pasar como que yo lo cocine. Yo suspire pesadamente, la primera cosa que debo hacer es mirar el refrigerador; espero que al menos tenga esa parte bien.

Ok, parece que hay suficiente comida en la refrigeradora para usar la línea 'aquí no hay suficiente comida en el refrigerador, seguro tengo el número de teléfono del restaurante chino por aquí.' Pero tenía el refrigerador lleno, y Bella miro dentro de él antes, así que no podía mentir. Incluso ese plan no funcionaria para nada, yo nunca podría mentirle a Bella, sería peor que ser quemado lentamente. Yo solo tengo que recordar cuando mi mama me enseño a cocinar…Siii, no puedo recordar nada.

Fue cuando note la cosa que me salvo de morir de hambre cuando no tenía mi ángel, huevos. Seguro no es una comida de cinco estrellas, dudo que alguna vez aprenda cómo, mi mente esta genéticamente ligada a trabajar en bolsa de valores y negocios. No la cocina. Pero conociendo a Bella, su corazón es tan grande como ella, yo se que ella no se decepcionara de mi. Yo sonreí, su corazón es más grande que cualquier otro en la historia, y yo estoy orgulloso, honrado y privilegiado de decir que yo soy el dueño de ese corazón, y no puedo creer que tenga suerte. Yo nunca pensé que podría ser feliz, no después del accidente. Así que me podría clasificar como el hombre más feliz de la Tierra, tan feliz de hecho, que ahora mismo voy a hacer lo imposible.

Yo voy a cocinar.

No suena como la gran cosa, pero para la mayoría de los hombres, lo es. Saque el sartén y empecé a hacer las cosa más simple con la que mama me dejaba ayudarla, huevos revueltos.

Después de casi quemarlos y echarme aceite encima-el cual quiero agregar, está caliente!-los termine. Tome un papel toalla y trate de quitarles la mayor cantidad de grasa que podía y los puse en la mesa. Tome un amplio respire, termine. Camine hacia la sala a buscar a mi ángel para cenar, pero ella estaba ya a mitad de camino por el pasillo. Me escurrí y la agarre por la cintura, haciéndola saltar, y yo la hale a la cocina.

Ella volteo su cabeza y nuestros ojos se encontraron, ella se sonrojo un rojo profundo. Bella es demasiado tierna para las palabras. No pude evitar besar su sonrojo y la dirigí a la mesa, hacienda eso Bella se rio.

"Huevos revueltos?" dijo ella, sacudiendo su cabeza. No pude evitar reírme con ella.

"Bueno, cuando dije que iba a cocinar, no dije que era un chef o algo así. Espero que no te moleste."Dije tratando lo mejor posible de no echarme a reír. Ella probablemente esperaba tres platos en el menú para el tiempo que me tome cocinando.

"No, me molesta. Si Edward lo prepare, debe está bien…espero, no me siento con ganas de regresar al hospital pronto." Ella se rio, yo jade juguetonamente y le palmee la mano ligeramente jugando e hice un puchero. Haciéndola reír más fuerte.

Nosotros habíamos comido la mitad de la cena en silencio, pero ella estaba actuando un poco rara, aunque la mayor parte ella se la pasó sentada mirando al espacio y poniendo pequeñas cantidades de comida en su boca. Estaba a punto de decir algo hasta que ella lo hizo, "Edward?"

"Si amor." Le respondí, ella se sonrojo y miro hacia abajo.

"U-um, que somos el uno para el otro?"

No pude evitar fruncir el ceño a eso. Nosotros estamos juntos no? Espero no haber asumido mal, porque he sido el hombre más feliz en las últimas horas, yo no sé si podría soportar si ella decía que no lo estábamos. Cayeté Edward! Si ella no te quiere, no puede obligarla a que lo haga. Que podría ella ver en mi de todos modos? Ella es una diosa que puede tener cualquier hombre que ella escoja, así que no la podía culpar por no quererme. Alice y Emmett no me quieren, ellos probablemente piensan en mí como familiar que como un hermano, mayormente después de choque. "Que quieres decir?"

"Bueno, me estaba preguntando que somos, nuestra relación me refiero. Estamos juntos o somos amigos con beneficios, me he estado rompiendo el cerebro sobre eso desde que nos confesamos." Dijo ella, sin mirarme. Qué?! En serio?! Amigos con beneficios? Eso, en mi opinión está mal. Eso irrespeta completamente a una chica y sus sentimientos en demasiados niveles. Eso me hace sentir un poco enojado con ella por pensar que yo podría usarla de esa manera, como una muñeca que después de ser usada, solo se vota como si nada. Me hace enojar solo pensar en un hombre que podría hacer eso, y peor la mujer que deja que eso pase. Entonces no me podrías exactamente culpar por estar sin habla al hecho que ella pensara que yo iba a hacer eso con ella.

"Oh, um, yo creo que estamos juntos, ya sabes , novio, novia. Pero su tú no quieres –" ella me corto

"No! No, yo solo no estaba muy segura. Yo quiero, yo solo…bueno, es solo… entonces soy tu novia?" No pude evitar sonreír divertido, ella es demasiado linda cuando se confunde. No pude evitar inclinarme y besar ligeramente sus rellenos labios rojos.

"Si, tu eres MI novia, lo que me hace ser TU novio. Hasta el día que no me quieras, eso es todo." le dije, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Sorprendida, su expresión cambio rápidamente de soñadora a enojada en un segundo, extraño.

"Que!? Como puedo yo no quererte!? No creo que eso sea posible!" ella grito, yo no pude evitar sonreír a eso, entonces ella si me quiere. Ella tomo el cuello de mi camisa y me halo a centímetros de ella, ella se sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta de sus acciones pero aun así no me soltó, "Edward, tu eres el único que yo quiero, y solo vas a ser el único al que siempre querré. A menos que tu no me quieras, por eso no iré a ningún lugar"

Y con eso ella estampo sus labios contra los míos, fuertemente. Yo quería hacer esto tan pronto como dejamos el hospital, y ahora que la tenia de Nuevo, yo iba a tomar ventaja de eso. Yo lentamente torcí mi cuerpo hacia ella y empecé a levantarme, sin separar nuestros labios. Yo lleve mis manos por la parte de atrás de sus muslos y los levantar a mi cintura, ella las envolvió alrededor de inmediato mientras sus manos recorrían mi cabello haciéndome gemir en su boca.

Mi lengua trazo su labio inferior, yo quería explorar su boca tanto como en el hospital. Ella accedió pero antes que pudiera meter mi lengua, su lengua se introdujo en mi boca. Estaba un poco sorprendido por su audacia, pero entonces sonreí en el beso, Bella quería ser la que dominara asumí. Yo gemí, ella torció su lengua alrededor de la mía, la sensación fue exquisita!

Yo empuje a Bella sobre la mesa hacienda que mi mano libre quedara en la parte de atrás de su cuello, dándole mayor acceso a mi boca, la otra mano atrayéndola tan cerca como fuera posible tenerla. Su pecho presionado firmemente contra el mío, yo no cerré mis ojos sin importar lo mucho que me vi tentado, no podía evitar mirar a mi ángel. Mi ángel, yo podía llamarla oficialmente mía, y eso me hacía sentir, bueno las palabras no podrían expresar como me siento ahora mismo.

Ella abrió sus ojos, solo para encontrarse con los míos. Ella gimió ligeramente, teniendo que romper el beso para poder respirar. Mi oportunidad de volver a ganar el dominio. Yo tome unos cuantos respires y ataque sus mejillas, dejando besos desde sus mejillas y bajando por su cuello. Yo ligeramente mordí si cuello, su piel se erizo, gimiendo ruidosamente. Me sentí orgulloso de mi mismo por tener ese efecto sobre ella, y el hecho que soy el único que puede hacerle eso a Bella. El único que puede besarla, tocarla, amarla. Yo, solo yo, toda mía.

Mi mano se ajusto al lado de su cuello, ella se incline un poco dándome mayor lugar para jugar. Me sentí como un niño en una dulcería, yo tenía demasiada variedad para probar y no podía evitar dejar mi mente inventor. Entonces deje mi otra mano moverse arriba y abajo por su costado, ella tembló.

Bella empezó a frotase contra mí, yo gemí alto pero lo amortigüé en su cuello. Sus manos seguían en mi cabello, recorriéndolo haciéndome temblar de excitación. Su fricción se volvió rápida y fuerte, yo sabía que pasaría si no la hacía detenerse pronto. Sus manos se deslizaron de mi cabello a mi espalda, ella siguió embistiendo, y ligeramente enterró sus uñas en mi espalda. Haciéndome un poquito 'sobre' excitado, yo me detuve instantáneamente, silenciosamente maldiciéndome a mi mismo por mi problema.

Yo deje salir un gruñido, descansando mi frente en el quiebre de su cuello respirando pesadamente. Bella iba a ser mi muerte lo juro, pero yo definitivamente abrazaría esa muerte. Las piernas de Bella cayeron de mi cintura, haciéndome sentir tanto aliviado como triste por el hecho de no tenerlas más a mí alrededor. Ella ligeramente acaricio mi cabello, y déjame decirte una cosa, cuando un hombre tiene un 'problema', su mente se pone muy creativa, muy fácilmente. Entonces ella haciendo eso no era la mejor idea del mundo.

"Bella, tu puedes acariciar mi cabello cuando quieras, pero si quieres que me calme más rápido, por favor dejar de hacerlo." Le dije, yo podía sentir el calor irradiando de su rostro. Sus manos cayeron inmediatamente a sus lados, el único contacto que teníamos era mi frente en su cuello y mis brazos a sus lados atrapándola sobre la mesa.

Que vamos a hacer con este problema? Ya ha pasado dos veces en el mismo día que hemos estado juntos, que va a pasar mañana? O el día siguiente? O la otra semana? Nosotros solo no podemos dejar de tener las manos sobre el otro, fue una tortura no tocarla durante la cena, mucho menos hasta que estemos los dos listos. Yo se que Bella y yo lo no lo estamos mentalmente para tener ese tipo de relación física ahora mismo. Sin importar cuán físicamente estamos atraídos el uno por el otro, nosotros no podemos seguir ignorando ese problema para siempre.

Yo bese su cuello ligeramente, señalando que mi 'problema' se había ido. Yo sonreí nerviosamente a ella, dios esto es vergonzoso. Ella me sonrió tontamente, yo quería demasiado besarla de Nuevo, pero sabía que difícilmente me detuve antes, yo estaba seguro de cuanto más podría soportar antes de perderlo y tomarla sobre la mesa. Solo ese pensamiento casi me hace tener otro 'problema', dios estere metido en una cagada a la larga.

"Lamento eso"

Bella rodo sus ojos, ""Bella, tu puedes acariciar mi cabello cuando quieras, pero si quieres que me calme más rápido, por favor dejar de hacerlo." Me reí con ella, cuan cierto era eso.

"Eso es definitivamente cierto. Bueno, creo que ha sido un largo y cansado día, yo creo que es tiempo de irnos a la cama." Yo sugerí, ella frunció el ceño obviamente no lista aun para ir a la cama.

"Pero no es tan tarde! Son probablemente solo las seis!" se quejo ella, yo casi me rio. Nosotros volvimos alrededor de las seis y casi me tomo una hora para cocinar los estúpidos huevos revueltos! Y sin mencionar la sesión de besos, sip, no es tan temprano!

"Nop, lo siento, son las nueve treinta."

"Pero aun así, no es tan tarde, porque tengo que irme a la cama tan temprano?"

"Porque tenemos que trabajar mañana, aunque, dado a que tu cirugía fue ayer, tal vez tu debas quedarte en casa." Le dije preocupado, ella tuvo una cirugía ayer, yo no quiero que ella se presione solo para aligerar mi papeleo.

"No! No quiero faltar al trabajo! Estoy completamente bien, perfecta! Yo puedo ir a trabajar mañana. Mira, vez yo me voy a dormir ahora, yo voy a trabajar mañana." Dijo ella alejándose. Yo rápidamente entre en pánico y corrí frente a ella bloqueándole la puerta. No iba a dejarla estar en un cuarto separada de mí, mayormente por si se vuelve a enfermar y si no estoy allí para ayudarla no me lo podría perdonar nunca.

"Edward? Que estás haciendo?" dijo ella cruzando sus brazos con una expresión entre divertida y confusa.

"A que te refieres? Que estas tu haciendo?"

"Voy a la cama, como tú me dijiste."

"Si, pero me refería a mi cama. Te dije que no te dejaría fuera de mi vista, aunque esto sea solo para dormir. Así que cámbiate y ven a mi cuarto." Le dije, entonces me fui a mi cuarto a cambiarme.

No seas pegajoso Edward, definitivamente no es atractivo. A demás ella se puede espantar un poco si sigues haciendo eso, ella puede pensar que eres un acosador o algo así. Genial, ahora estoy pensando en primera persona para mí mismo, y hablándome. Como podría Bella quererme, yo estoy tan jodido!

Antes de que supiera, ya me había cambiado en mis bóxer y recostado en mi cama, todas las luces apagadas. Aun seguía lloviendo, afuera haciendo el cuarto más frio.

"Bella!" yo grite, ella se estaba tomando un poco más de lo usual para cambiarse no es así?

"Voy" grito desde su cuarto

Después de un momento escuche mi puerta abrirse ligeramente y cerrarse. Pisadas dirigiéndose a mi cama hasta que se tropezaron con algo y cayeron, sip, definitivamente Bella. Un pequeño grito se escucho y estaba en mis pues para ayudarla a levantarse, "Bella estas bien?" Le pregunte levantándola.

"Si"

Camine con ella hacia la cama y la ayude a entrar, corrí hacia el otro lado y salte bajo las sabanas. Bella instantáneamente rodo sobre su lado y quedo casi sobre mí, su cabeza descansando en mi pecho y su pierna alrededor de la mía. Yo no pude evitar anhelar más de su cuerpo sobre el mío, más contacto. La hale sobre mí, sus piernas a ambos lados de las mías, su pecho presionado sobre el mío. Yo gemí, ella esta vistiendo seda y sin sujetador, y con este clima frio sus pezones estaban duros.

Mis brazos envueltos tras su espalda, halándola imposiblemente más cerca. Ella se quedo muy quieta, yo no sabía porque, pero no iba a preguntar. La próxima cosa que supe, era que nosotros nos quedamos dormidos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me desperté por la voz de mi ángel llamándome.

Bueno gimiendo encajaría mejor en el perfil. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, yo la llame por su nombre un par de veces, pero ella no respondía, ella estaba dormida. Yo cerré mis ojos de Nuevo, queriendo dormir un poco más, bueno hasta que ella gimió mi nombre de nuevo.

Fue cuando empecé a sentir pánico, ella se empezó a mover. Para ser más especifico, sus caderas se empezaron a mover! Sobre mi! ella dejo escapar otro gemido, moviendo sus pequeñas caderas. Yo puse mis manos en sus caderas, tratando de detenerla sin tener que despertarla haciéndola sentirse avergonzada por lo que su subconsciente me estaba hacienda, más como torturándome! Incluso con ambas manos en sus caderas ella no dejaba de mecerse adelante y atrás. Yo no pude evitar soltar un profundo y largo gemido.

Lo que sea que estaba soñando, ella me estaba dando otro problema! Y ella ni siquiera estaba despierta!

Sin importar lo mucho que no quisiera hacerlo, yo sabía que la única forma de detenerla era despertándola.

"Te amo…" ella gimió

No tenía que ver mi cara para saber que esta roja brillante. Esta fue la primera vez fuera del hospital que ella dijo eso, esas palabras que tanto he ansiado escuchar cada momento que este despierta, yo le respondí con las mismas palabras.

"Bella…" le dije, ella no se movió. Bueno, ella lo hizo, pero no en la manera quería ahora mismo. Yo puedo amar demasiado a Bella, pero aun así soy un hombre, y esto está tomando toda mi fuerza de voluntad no despertarla y tomarla en este momento. Tranquilo Cullen! Mantén esas ideas en tu cabeza o realimente tendrás un problema.

"Edward…" ella gimió. Sí, estoy seguro que cualquier hombre adoraría tener a sus novias gimiendo su nombre alto y frotándose contra ellos, seguro, yo lo amo también. Pero, cuando no has tenido sexo aun, siendo virgen, y solo estando juntos por las últimas doce horas y teniendo toda esa frustración, sí, yo realmente desearía que ella no me hiciera esto hasta que hayamos seguido todo el camino.

"Bella!" le grite, eso pareció sacarla de su estado soñoliento, ella empezó a moverse y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Ella lucia solo medio despierta entonces ella se acurruco en mi pecho, antes de que pudiera decir nada ella salto ligeramente y su cara se levanto para ver la mía, con la misma expresión de pánico que seguramente tenía la mía. Bella rápidamente rodo fuera de mi y ya extrañaba su cálido peso en mi.

"L-lo siento Bella, pero sobre qué demonios estabas soñando?!"después que le pregunte me volví un poco suspicaz. Una sonrisa engreída cruzo su rostro, como si acabara de tener el mayor de los placer-DETENTE CULLEN! Tan pronto como apareció, desapareció, volviéndose en una expresión de pánico cuando su cara giro en mi dirección.

"Qué?! Como sabes…?"

Yo me sonroje, esperando que ella no pudiera verme por la falta de luz del cuarto, "Tu estabas.. Gritando mucho, y tú estabas, um, tú te estabas…moviendo un poco."

Después de decir eso Bella, tomo una almohada y amortiguo un grito en ella. Yo trate lo más que pude de no reír, "Bella, está bien, tú estabas dormida, tú no hiciste nada malo!"yo trate de reconfortarla, ella quito la almohada de su cabeza y la estrello contra su estomago abrazándola.

"Que vamos a hacer Edward? Nosotros acabamos de empezar a salir y ya estamos demasiado listos para tener sexo"

Yo quería ir y besarla hasta alejar sus preocupaciones, pero la realidad era que yo tampoco sabía. Yo tome un par de largos respires, mi erección ahora desapareció y suspire. Rodé sobre mi lado y encare a Bella, ligeramente acariciando su mejilla, ella giro su cabeza para mirarme, la luz puede borrar la mayor parte de la escena, pero yo aun podía ver los intensos y profundos ojos de Bella, llenos con preocupación y un poco de lujuria. Mucha proveniente del sueño que acaba de tener, teniendo a mí como la estrella aparentemente.

"No lo sé Bella; Yo soy tan nuevo en esto como tú. Solo haz lo que creas que es lo correcto, yo estaré de acuerdo con cualquier cosa que tú quieras."

"Edward, yo no sé. Tú sabes que te amo, mucho, pero acabamos de empezar a salir, tal vez nosotros estamos apresurando las cosas un poquito. Tal vez nosotros deberíamos esperar unas semanas, tu sabes, solo para conocernos mutuamente un poco mejor…Pero yo creo que nosotros podríamos tratar de experimentar mientras tanto…" dijo ella sin mirarme a los ojos.

Espera, QUE!? No, no, no, no, no! Esto no puede estar pasando! Yo acabo de tener a Bella toda para mí y ella está ahora sugiriendo una relación abierta! Yo no podría soportar verla hablar con otro hombre mucho menos verla salir con ellos! Porque ella si quiera sugeriría algo así cuando ni siquiera hemos tenido sexo entre nosotros!?

"A que te refieres con 'experimentar' Tú no te refieres… tú no quieres una relación abierta, verdad?" yo dije, solo esperando que no signifique una relación abierta.

"Que!? No! Claro que no! Yo solo estoy diciendo, que solamente porque vamos a esperar para…hacer el amor, no significa que nosotros no podamos…hacer otras cosas…mientras no sea sexo"

Oh, gracias a dios. Espera! Ella dijo experimentar, lo que significa que podemos hacer cualquier cosa que queramos siempre y cuando no tengamos sexo. Mi mente se lleno con ideas de lo que le podría hacer, no pude evitar rodar sobre ella y estrellar mis labios contra los suyos, soportando mi peso con mis codos

El beso fue muy satisfactorio, tan apasionado y animalistico como el del hospital, y eso me encajo perfectamente. Nosotros mantuvimos nuestros ojos abiertos, esperando mirar en los ojos del otros y ver si había arrepentimiento escondido en sus ojos chocolates, no había ninguno. Bella hizo el primer movimiento, ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y se froto contra mis caderas casi de inmediato. Ambos gemimos por la fricción, yo podía sentir el calor de Bella a través de sus panties, ella obviamente estaba usando un camisón muy corto, pero hey, yo no me quejo.

Mis manos recorrieron su cuerpo hambrientamente, acariciando cada para de su sensitivo cuerpo. Mis embestidas se volvieron rápidas y duras, deseando más, mucho más. Empecé a tener cellos de mis manos, yo quería que mi boca explorara su cuerpo, no solo mis manos. Yo quería probar cada parte de su cuerpo! Yo quería saber que le hace cosquillas, que la hace gemir alto. Yo la quiero a ella!

Bella rompió el beso, tratando de respirar. Yo tome eso como ventaja; ataque su cuello haciéndola gemir. Mis labios haciendo su camino por su cuello, mordiendo y succionando ciertas aéreas, encontré unos puntos sentibles, pero no lo suficientemente sensitivos. Mis labios se movieron a su oído, lo chupe y mordí ligeramente. Todo su cuerpo se erizo, "Edward…"ella gimió, sip, definitivamente un punto sensitivo. Mis embestidas se volvieron descontroladas, yo sentía que no podía controlar mi mitad inferior, nosotros nos volvimos imposiblemente rápidos y rudos, mi erección se estaba volviendo más larga y ancha a cada minute. La mano de Bella recorrió mi cabello, y dios eso se sintió asombroso, yo quería mucho más.

Mi boca empezó a bajar por su cuello, Bella empezó a poner un poco energética y empezó a frotarse fuertemente contra mí, haciéndome amortiguar un gemido contra su sensible cuello. Mis manos dejaron de soportarme, yo levante mis piernas y quede inclinado sobre ella deteniendo las embestidas. Yo sabía que dolería mucho por detenerme, pero quería complacer a Bella, hacerla sentir genial. Yo sabía que no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero después de que Emmett me hiciera sentarme y ver pornos cuando éramos adolescentes, creo que podía hacerlo…verdad?

Me mantuve confiado, sin mostrarle a Bella lo nervioso que estaba. Mis manos se aferraron firmemente el interior de sus muslos, ligeramente viajando hacia arriba dolorosamente lento. Esperando jugar con ella. Empecé a succionar su clavícula, como si fuera a dejar un chupete, a mí en lo personal no me molestaría si lo hiciera de hecho me encantaría dejarle un chupete! Eso significaría que si alguien lo ve, sabrían de inmediato que ella está tomada. Eso se podría clasificar como que la marque, y como dudo mucho que Bella considere casarse pronto, un chupete seria la cosa más cercana que yo podría tener a un anillo…aun.

Mi mano se cepillo contra los panties de Bella, yo deje escapar un gemido, panties de encaje, por supuesto. Yo solo podía imaginar lo sexy que ella se vería en esos panties y bajo ese increíblemente corto camisón, o mejor aun sin nada. Yo frote mis dedos ligeramente contra tu ranura cubierta por sus panties. "Edward!" ella gimió bastante alto, sip, definitivamente un punto sensible. Yo seguí jugueteando con ella a través de la tela, cada vez que lo hacia ella gemía mi nombre o arqueaba su espalda, y dios yo juro que crecí una pulgada cada vez que lo hizo. Yo decido preguntarle si estaba permitido, cuando la mire para pedirle permiso para dejar a mis dedos hacer lo que yo no podía; su expresión casi me dijo idiota.

En un solo movimiento, mi mano movió el encaje lejos de sus pliegues y mi dedo empezó a frotar en círculos su clítoris, ganandome yo mismo un buen y profundo gemido. Con mi otra mano empecé a subir cada vez más arriba, bajo su vestido de seda que empuje por su estomago y empecé a jugar con sus senos, juguetonamente los pellizque y masajeé. Su reacción fue un muy ruidoso gemido que prácticamente reboto en las paredes. Mi dedo iba más rápido en su clítoris.

Mi mente, sin embargo empezó a tener recuerdos de la porno que Emmett me sentó a ver, yo ligeramente recordaba la parte donde el tipo empezó a meterle los dedos, la rubia parecía disfrutar mucho eso, lo haría Bella? Espera, eso podría hacer que perdiera su virginidad? No lo creo, pero Bella parecía querer más, y la única cosa que en la que podía pensar para darle más placer a demás del sexo es desearla, verdad?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, deslice mi dedo en la ranura de su imposiblemente húmedo centro y lo deslice dentro, y dios es tan estrecha, Yo solo podía imaginar cómo se sentiría realmente estar dentro de ella, No Edward! Este es el tiempo de Bella, no tuyo! Su cuerpo se tenso ligeramente, no estaba seguro si mi acción era la correcta ahora. Pero después de unos momentos, ella empezó a gemir en voz alta.

Yo quería darle mucho más placer, así que puse mi boca sobre su pezón que no estaba ocupado y empecé a chuparlo sobre la tela. Esto hizo que Bella arqueara su espalda, yo empecé a bombearla más rápido, yo quería que ella se sintiera mejor después de todo el asunto de la soda envenenada y esto parecía ponerla de mejor humor.

"Edward!" ella gimió, yo empecé a bombear en ella más rápido y fuerte. Pero fue cuando sentí que ella agarro mi pene atreves de mis bóxers, empezando a acariciarla hacia abajo. Oh dios, por favor no te detengas!

"No" le advertí, ignorando completamente mis pensamientos, este era aun el tiempo de Bella, no de Edward. Ella no me escucho, no, ella hizo todo lo contrario. Su pequeña y delicada mano acaricio toda mi dura erección hacia arriba y la metió dentro de mis bóxers, agarrándome la punta. Oh dios! Ella empezó a frotar en pequeños cirulos mi cabeza y entonces empezó a agarrarme más abajo.

Iba a gemir pero lo cubrí con un gemido, sin importar cuánto deseaba esto, no era justo! Ella no se detuvo, así que iba a detenerla. Añadí otro dedo dentro de ella, haciéndola gemir mi nombre. Pero esto no la detuvo, pareció darle ánimos para ir más rápido, algo para lo que yo definitivamente no estaba listo. No estaba muy lejos de venirme, no, esto es una competencia, y yo prefería quemarme en los infiernos que perder esta.

Yo podía sentir que Bella iba a venirse pronto, y yo quería acortar el proceso así que quite mi mano de jugar con su seno y la traje abajo a su clítoris, frotando furiosamente. Ella dejo salir un gemido intense, si no estaba lo suficientemente erecto, yo sabía que ahora lo estaba.

Bella no se detuvo, ella hizo su proceso más rápido, ella removió su mano de mi cabello y la trajo abajo dentro de mis bóxers y agarro mi escroto. Oh. Mierda! Eso hizo que mi pene se saliera de mis bóxers, ella empezó a masajear mi escroto.

"Bella!" yo grite. Oh dios a este paso, ella definitivamente iba a ganar. No podía evitarlo pero levante mi cabeza del pecho de Bella y estrelle mis labios contra los de ella. Ambos estábamos cerca, MUY cerca. Ambos nos aceleramos, ambos muy cerca, pero ambos queriendo aguantar lo más posible.

Nuestro beso fue mucho más salvaje y animalistico que los otros, no podía explicarlo. No creo que hubiera palabras para explicarlo! Yo bombee en ella más rápido y fuerte, Bella gimió en el beso, lo que hizo después me sorprendió completamente. Ella rompió el beso y movió sus labios a mi cuello, ligera, pero efectivamente, enterró sus dientes en mi carne.

"BELLA!" yo grite de placer, eso fue todo para mí. Yo me vine en el estomago de Bella, Bella se vino justo después de mí, yo no tenía absolutamente nada de energía después de eso, yo colapse completamente sobre ella, esperando que mi peso no fuera un problema. Yo sonreí como un complete idiota en su cuello, demonios eso fue…no puedo expresarlo! Fue demasiado increíble! Nosotros vamos a estar demasiado exhaustos para trabajar mañana. Oh bueno, yo soy el dueño de la compañía, no tengo que estar temprano todos los días!

Fue cuando me di cuenta del gran efecto que Bella tenía en mí. Yo siempre, SIEMPRE puse la compañía primero que cualquier otra cosa, y aquí estoy, considerando faltar al trabajo todo el día para esta con esta diosa acostada debajo de mí. Yo soy, realmente, un hombre diferente.

Con el resto de mi energía levantar mi cabeza ligeramente y susurre en su oído, "Eso fue…increíble. Tu eres increíble."

"Si tu eres. Te amo." No pude evitar sonreír a lo tierna que es ella.

"Yo también te amo Bella, mucho, mucho, mucho…"le susurre. No podía explicar lo que sentía por ella. Amor parecía poco para el sentimiento. Alice y Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett, Esme y Carlisle, ellos todos parecen como cachorros enamorados en comparación con Bella y yo.

Mis parpados se volvieron pesados, el sueño me viene fácilmente cuando tengo a Bella conmigo, su escancia me calma y ahora con mi semen sobre ella, la hace oler a mí. Ella es mía, toda mía, y no hay manera alguna que la deje ir.

El sueño me tomo, mi último pensamiento como siempre.

Amo a Bella, y nada nunca va a cambiar eso.

**Ahora todos a coro niñas y niños AWWWW! Que tierno este hombre por dios!!**

**Amo a este Edward como no tienen idea, siempre le doy las gracias a Vampire por haberlo creado lol.**

**Ahora déjenme un review diciéndome que tan la competencia!! Yo tengo el número 3 después de Bella y Vampire que me miro ¬_¬ cuando le dije que yo seguía después de Bella u.u nadie me comprende lol**


	12. Estrictamente Profesional

Disclaimer: nada es mío. Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es de VampireAngel94 y Edward de Bella T_T como sufro, mi loquero me dijo que tenía que repetir eso como una mantra u.u

* * *

Capitulo doce

Me desperté con una pura felicidad.

Las acciones de anoche pasaron por mi mente y yo solo podía desear una repetición. Como siempre, me desperté antes que Edward lo hiciera, y con el acostado sobre mí no veía como podría levantarme pronto sin despertarlo. La única cosa mala de esto es que tenemos que trabajar hoy, y que realmente necesito una ducha.

"Edward" le susurre en el oído, él no se despertó, ni siquiera se movió. Le moví ligeramente los hombros, pero eso solo hizo que me apretara más fuerte, grandioso!. Él murmuro algo en mi hombro, pero no pude captar que dijo. Tal vez lo podría despertarlo si me levanto? Si es que puedo salir de esto. Trate de rodar, pero sostenía mis brazos y los suyos estaban apretados en mi espalda, entonces dudo que pueda ver los míos o los suyos pronto.

"Edward necesitamos levantarnos. Tenemos trabajo hoy." Le dije y esta vez obtuve una reacción.

"Llama y di que estas enferma, estoy seguro que tu jefe entenderá…"Él murmuro medio dormido.

No pude evitar reírme por su respuesta, "Tu eres mi jefe"

"Hm, bueno eso es bueno entonces él ya lo sabe"

Me reí, "Edward, levántate, nosotros no faltaremos al trabajo por quedarnos dormidos"

Él me miro con sus cansadas orbes verde esmeralda, mi estomago se contrajo y las mariposas revolotearon. "Por qué? Yo no he tenido un día libre en los últimos cuatro años y yo dirijo esa compañía, merezco un día libre. Y si el jefe tiene un día libre, entonces no veo la razón por la que él necesite a su secretaria en el trabajo sin él" Dijo el sonriendo victoriosamente.

Tengo que admitir que su oferta es muy tentadora pero yo sabía que si no decía nada ahora entonces no creo que nosotros siquiera vayamos a trabajar en las próximas semanas. "Lo siento, pero si mi jefe no se aparece a trabajar eso no significa que la secretaria pueda. La última vez que revise tenía un bloque de papeles que me llegaba a la cintura sin tramitar. Entonces como sea vas a dejarme levantar vayas o no a trabajar." Edward hizo un puchero, pero aun así se rehusó a soltarme, de hecho puso su cabeza en la base de mi cuello y se acurruco más.

"No, yo estoy feliz donde estas tu, y considerando que soy el jefe eso significa que tú me tienes que escuchar, entonces tú tienes que quedarte aquí y dormir conmigo." Dijo él, pude sentir sus labios curvarse contra mi piel. Pude sentir el calor recorrer mi cara tan pronto él dijo esas palabras 'dormir conmigo' nosotros no tuvimos sexo…nosotros solo tuvimos juegos previos, eso es todo…Si claro, como si hubiera mucha diferencia.

Un plan malvado se formo en mi cerebro, sonreí engreídamente, no que no lo estuviera haciendo antes, "Bien."

"Bien."

"Solo quiero que sepas, que si no vamos a trabajar hoy, entonces iremos mañana." Dije terroríficamente a través de mi sonrisa.

"Ok." Bueno el parecía muy seguro de sí mismo, no por mucho.

"Eso significa no distracciones, de acuerdo."

"Está bien"

"Eso significa que te tienes que levantar a las ocho de la mañana y arreglarte."

"Suena como un plan."

"Por lo cual esta noche voy a tener que dormir en mi cama," pude sentir su sonrisa presumida perder su tono inmediatamente, "sola debo añadir."

Su cabeza se levanto de repente para mirar sin poder creerlo, "Hey eso no-."

Lo corte negando con mi cabeza, "No, tu acordaste a no distracciones. Entonces es una de las dos: levantas tu trasero ahora para que podamos arreglarnos para trabajar o podemos quedarnos acostados aquí todo el día y dormir pero yo no estaré aquí esta noche. La decisión es tuya." No pude evitar que una sonrisa consumiera mi rostro. Edward gruño y rodó para quedar a mi lado, él murmuro algo que no pude entender bien, pero creo que escuche 'malvada' en eso así que debe haber tenido algo que ver conmigo.

"Eso no fue agradable" él murmuro en un tono completo. No pude evitar dejar escapar una risita y rodar sobre él, besando su ceño fruncido y sus labios. Lo que ciertamente funciono. Antes de que nos pusiéramos muy cómodos, una ligera y muy fría brisa barrio el cuarto, la ventana debió haberse quedado abierta noche y considerando que no estaba bajo las sabanas y acabando de notar que mis piernas y la mitad de mi espalda estaban expuestas, se me puso la piel de gallina y salte halándome hacia abajo el camisón –si tu puedes si quiera llamarlo así-

"Creo que voy a bañarme, um, tu probablemente debas quedarte acostado refrescándote mientras me baño" le dije, el beso fue muy caliente entonces probablemente él necesite eso.

Me gire y camine hacia el baño, cuando me gire a cerrar la puerta vi a Edward a punto de entrar en él. Le di una mirada curiosa, él sonrío de oreja a oreja y dijo, "Que? No puede un chico unirse a su novia para tener una agradable y tibia ducha?"

Me sonroje y rodee mis ojos, esa es definitivamente una mala idea, "Sí _ellos_ pueden, pero tu no. Puedes ver que yo quiero ir a trabajar hoy, no creo que sea una muy buena idea estar juntos los dos desnudos en un espacio tan pequeño…tu sabes…" mi sonrojo se convirtió en fuego. La cara de Edward inmediatamente cayo, no pude evitar besarlo ligeramente, "No te preocupes, solo será unos minutos. Es tu culpa que necesite una de todos modos." Le bromee, él solo sonrió al repentino recuerdo.

Ser rápida en la ducha es difícil cuando hay cuarenta grados afuera, el agua se sentía muy bien. Pero la tibieza del agua no estaba para nada cerca de la intensidad del calor del cuerpo de Edward. Me sonroje, el semen de Edward estaba sobre todo mi estomago, pero no podía evitar sonreír al hecho que eso significaba que hice algo bien y eso es algo bueno. Lo limpie fácilmente, use mi gel de baño para lavarlo todo. Badda-bing-badda-boom estaba fuera secándome, justo cuando caí en cuenta que no traje mis ropas. Mierda.

Ok, cálmate Bella. Estoy segura que él está en su cuarto o algo, porque él estaría parado afuera esperando que saliera?

Me aferre a la toalla y abrí la puerta, mi peor miedo vino a la vida. Edward en efecto estaba parado fuera esperándome, MIERDA! Su expresión dejaba ver que estaba sorprendido, sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo semidesnudo con expresión nostálgica, mi cara se volvió roja de inmediato. Antes que yo supiera que si quiera se había movido, Edward ataco mis labios con tanta fuerza que me hizo empezar a caminar hacia atrás hasta que mi espalda hizo contacto con la pared, y hombre yo estaba agradecida por eso.

La lengua de Edward trazo mi labio inferior, rogando para que se abriera. Y deseaba demasiado poder concedérselo, pero no podía, llegaríamos tarde si lo hacía. Yo rompí el beso, deje mi mano en su mejilla mientras el silenciosamente lloriqueaba; sonreí dulcemente y le bese su otra mejilla.

"Toma una ducha Edward, salimos en veinte" le ordene, él hizo un puchero pero hizo lo que le dije. Fui a mi cuarto a cambiarme rápidamente, me use una muy ajustada pero sexy falda negra que Alice me compro, esta empezaba justo debajo de mis pechos e iba a la mitad de mis piernas, y una blusa blanca que mostraba un poquito de mi escote –no que tuviera mucho-. Me puse unos zapatos planos y rápidamente seque mi cabello.

Rápidamente agarre mi maletín y la maleta de mi laptop, los puse en el sofá, mire al reloj de la pared, 8:15. Que es esto?! Me acabo de perder una muy sensual sesión de besos solo para darme cuenta que si nos íbamos ahora llegaríamos temprano!? Dios es más que cruel!

La puerta del baño se abrió y salió mi caballero en su traje de negocios negro, abotonando su camisa mientras caminaba hacia mí, dándome una perfecta vista de su muy esculpido abdomen. Mis ojos vagaron alrededor de su pecho, dios como quisiera dejar que mis manos recorrieran de arriba abajo su perfecto cuerpo como lo hicieron anoche. Detente ahí Bella, no luzcas necesitada y desesperada.

"Ves algo que te guste?" Dijo Edward con su voz de terciopelo bromeando, haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos clasificados solo para adultos.

"Bueno, yo no diría algo…"

Él solo se río y toco mi nariz, haciéndome reír, "Vamos amor, quiero ir a Starbucks antes de ir a trabajar, podemos tomar café y algo de comer."

Yo asentí, Edward me ayudo a levantar. Tome mi laptop y mi maletín mientras Edward hacia lo mismo, caminando a la puerta. No nos tomo mucho tiempo atravesar el trafico esta mañana, lo que era raro, pero así mucho mejor. Conseguimos un estacionamientos justo afuera de Starbucks-cosa que es cerca de lo imposible- y entramos. De pronto una ráfaga de calor y granos de café nos envolvió, se sentía y olía bien aquí, estaba asustada con que Edward tuviera que arrastrarme para llevarme a trabajar.

Parado en el mostrador sirviéndonos estaba el mismo chico que me sirvió el lunes pasado, Mike. Su expresión aburrida instantáneamente cambio cuando me vio, "Buenos días Bella. Que te puedo dar?"pregunto Mike con voz profunda. Repentinamente un brazo se envolvió alrededor de mis brazos, Edward, y se aclaro la garganta. La atención de Mike fue hacia Edward y de pronto su expresión de shock.

"Buenos días Newton, yo quiero un expreso doble y un pastel de trozos de carne. Que deseas amor?" Edward me pregunto dulcemente, yo casi me reí. La cara de Mike empezó a hínchanse con una mezcla de celos y odio, demonios, él no puede estar atraído hacia mi o sí?

"Um, un moca de caramelo y un wrap de pollo cesar por favor." Le respondí a Mike.

"Ok, entonces bajo el nombre de Bella?" él pregunto, yo no pude evitar notar que sus ojos solo miraban los míos. Yo asentí, él solo me miraba a mí, demasiado largo para ser cómodo.

"Newton. La factura?" Edward interrumpió su mirada.

Mike solo miro directamente a Edward con expresión enojada, "Son $16.50"

Saque mi wallet de mi cartera, pero para el tiempo que lo saque Edward le daba a Mike un billete de veinte. Gruñí y mire ceñuda a Edward, él solo miro hacia abajo a mis ojos con una expresión inocente. Oh que tramposo!

"Urhm, creo que se supone que yo debo pagar mi propio desayuno Edward." Le dije, un poco ácidamente. Edward sabe perfectamente bien que no me gusta que él me compre cosas y aquí va él y paga mi desayuno! Eso está demasiado fuera de lugar!

Edward solo se incline y me beso dulcemente en los labios tratando de suavízame…eso casi lo hizo, "No voy a dejar que mi novia pague nada en mi presencia, así que vete acostumbrando amor." Dijo él lo suficientemente alto para que Mike lo oyera. Me sonroje, rodeé mis ojos y le saque mi lengua, él se rió, ligeramente apretó mi brazo y beso mis cabellos. El cambio que Mike le devolvió a Edward y este lo puso en la jarra de las propinas, cosa que me sorprendió considerando que Edward parecía estar verde de celos cuando entramos.

Caminamos hacia una de las mesas y nos sentamos cómodamente, eso significa que Edward tomo mi cintura y me sentó en sus piernas, lo que me hizo sonrojar rojo carmesí.

"Eso no fue nada agradable y tú lo sabes" le dije a Edward, él solo sonrió inocentemente.

"Aw, que podías esperar? Él estaba tratando de tomar algo que es por derecho mío. Creo que es lo menos que él se merece." Edward dijo calmadamente, jugando con mi cabello.

"Por derecho tuyo?" no puedo evitar bromearlo cada vez que él dice eso. Seguro mi corazón salta un latido y me sonrojo como el demonio, pero esta es una de las pocas cosas con la que lo puedo bromear. Maldito él y su perfección!

Él solo se sonrió de oreja a oreja y capture mis labios en un largo, pero dulce beso, no lenguas. "Si mía, como dije antes, mía. Y que si quiera le permitiré mirarte con un poquito de lujuria en sus ojos. Mi padre siempre decía que uno tenía que proteger las cosas más importantes con tu vida, de otra manera no son lo suficientemente importantes, y tu Bella, vales más de lo que mi vida podría justificar" dijo él sonriendo, volteando toda su atención en acariciar mi cabello. Mi cara estallo en llamas él es demasiado perfecto y dulce para su propio maldito bien!

"Orden para Bella!" Mike llamo. Yo salte del regazo de Edward y empecé a caminar hacia el mostrador, las manos de Edward en ambos lados de mis caderas, caminado a meros centímetros detrás de mí. Yo agradecí a Mike y tome mi moca y mi wrap, Edward hizo lo mismo con su expreso y su pastel. Nos sentamos de vuelta en la mesa donde estuvimos antes, esta vez insistí en sentarme en mi propia silla así él y yo podíamos comer sin derramar ni la comida ni el café sobre nosotros.

"Edward, necesitamos poner unas reglas básicas." Le dije.

Edward dejo de comer y trago, "Que tipo de reglas básicas?" pregunto con recelo.

"Solo cuando estamos en el trabajo, tú sigues siendo mi jefe y yo soy tu secretaria, nada va a cambiar, seremos estrictamente profesionales. Ok?" le dije, tomando una mordida de mi wrap.

Él suspiro derrotado, "Esta bien, supongo que puedo esperar ocho largas, frías, espantosas-" le golpee las costillas juguetonamente, dios, y los hombres dicen que las mujeres dramatizan las cosas, ellos obviamente no han conocido a Edward.

Él se rio y puso una falsa expresión herida, "Bell, yo- tu me golpeaste! Que sucede con los derechos de los hombres? Como puedes lastimar a tu propio novio? Piensas que no tengo sentimientos?

"Oh cállate. Para empezar suenas como tu si tuvieras síndrome premenstrual," el rio, "Segundo, tu lo haces sonar como si no nos fuéramos a estar viendo por un año. Estamos a una habitación de distancia el uno del otro, eso no es tan malo." Le dije, esperando que mi voz no traicionara mis palabras. Si, esto es malo. No sé cómo voy a sobrevivir estando a una habitación de él sin que me toque, me bese, solo añorando estar envuelta en su cálido abrazo.

Edward pareció notar que mis palabras eran falsas, demonios, como puede ya él conocerme tan bien?

"Seguro, piensa desde mi perspectiva. Apenas te deje levantarte para arreglarte para el trabajo, y cuando lo hice te seguí hasta el baño porque no quería estar alejado de ti, y eso tomo menos de veinte minutes. Por favor ilumíname, como rayos voy a pasar ocho horas!?" Dijo Edward. Maldición tenía un buen punto.

Me hice la cool, solo encogí mis hombres, tratando de no reír a lo adorable que se veía Edward cuando estaba necesitado, "no lo sé, tal vez necesites una muñeca inflable?" le bromee, riendo. Pero obviamente Edward no lo encontró ni un poquito gracioso, yo solo sacudí mi cabeza y dije "Va a ser difícil para mi también Edward. Pero es el trabajo, y tu todavia tienes una compañía que dirigir."

Edward inclino su cabeza en la base de mi cuello, confirmando, "Esto va a ser una tortura lo sabes."

"Lo sé, nosotros debemos irnos ahora de todos modos."

Él suspiro y asintió, tomamos el resto de lo que quedaba de nuestros cafés y botamos las sobras en el basurero de camino a la salida. La única cosa que apesta de Starbucks-otra además de Mike- es que solo está a dos cuadras del trabajo, lo que significa menos tiempo para estar con Edward hasta que tengamos que ser profesionales.

Lo mire con curiosidad, Edward se incline y fundió sus labios con los míos. Empezó dulce pero gradualmente se volvió más fogoso, más apasionado. Esta vez permití que mi boca se abriera cuando él lo pidió, mis piernas se volvieron de gelatinas tan pronto nuestras lenguas se encontraron, por suerte Edward envolvió un brazo alrededor de mi baja espalda deteniéndome de caer. Lentamente levantar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, el otro brazo de Edward dejo el carro y halo la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, halándome cerca y haciendo el beso más anomalístico.

Las mariposas llenaron mi estomago su mano en mi espalda baja de pronto bajo más. Podia sentir la sonrisa desplegándose en sus labios a través del beso, é les un gran seductor. Si no estuviera usando está molesta y justa falda; y no estuviéramos en público, entonces yo hubiera envuelto mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, esperando que las acciones de anoche se repitieran.

Pensando en 'estamos en público' fue como si tuviera agua fría en mí cara, de pronto abrí los ojos y rompí el beso, haciendo que Edward me mirara curiosamente con una expresión herida. Yo sacudí mi cabeza, "Estamos en público Edward, compórtate, no queremos tener ningún accidente verdad" le dije mientras recuperaba el aliento. Las manos de Edward soltaron mi trasero y mi cabeza y confirmó.

"Me lo deberás esta noche" Él susurro en mi oído, haciéndome temblar.

Edward envolvió un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y empezamos a caminar hacia el edificio, "espera! Olvidamos nuestros maletines, tu sigue yo los traigo." Le dije, no puedo creer que casi los olvide. Espera, no yo no, es casi malo recordar las cosas que necesito después de un fogoso beso con Edward. Él lucia a punto de protestar hasta que sacudí mi cabeza y tome sus llaves de su bolsillo, alejándome antes que él pudiera convencerme de otra cosa, soy su secretaria después de todo. Camine de regreso al Volvo plateado, abrí la puerta y tome todos los estuches del carro, tratando de hacer malabares con ellos.

Jessica de pronto apareció en el estacionamiento, una sonrisa de indulgencia en su cara. Supongo que su cita con Mike fue bien, aunque con la manera en la que él actuó esta mañana, sentía lastima por ella si ellos alguna vez llegaban a tener una relación. Jessica corrió directo a mí y me saludo.

"Buenos días Bella como fue tu fin de semana?"

"Lleno de acontecimientos, el tuyo?" decidí no decirle sobre todo el asunto del hospital/Edward, ella no parecía que le importara realmente lo que dijera siempre y cuando ella pudiera decir lo que hizo. Tan pronto le pregunte ella salto de inmediato a describir su fin de semana, incluyendo la noche del sábado con Mike, casi me ahogo cuando ella trato de entrar en detalles. Ella incluso me dijo que tiene otra cita con él el próximo fin de semana. Ella dijo que irían al cine y a cenar. Yo la felicite, ella parecía realmente feliz cuando habla de Mike. Yo solo espero que ella no resulte herida si Mike va y le pide a otra pobre chica salir. Bueno, al menos ella no estará tratando con Edward pronto.

Cuando llegamos a la oficina deje mi laptop y mi maletín junto a mi escritorio, entre a la oficina de Edward, le di su laptop y empecé el trabajo enseguida, le recordé que tenía una reunión con la compañía financiera hoy a las dos, él me agradeció, diciendo que lo había olvidado completamente.

Camine a mi escritorio y empecé con mi papeleo de nunca acabar, esto iba a tomar un tiempo. Jessica siguió hablando sobre lo mucho que había disfrutado su noche con Mike eso me hizo sentir aun peor por ella por estar con un saco de mierda. É les solo un chico que está buscando un nuevo pedazo de trasero. Pero no podía hacerme decirle eso a ella, ella esta tan feliz ahora mismo.

Alrededor de las doce Edward le pidió a Jess que fuera y buscara el café, ella se fue y de pronto sentí brazos alrededor de mi cintura, labios recorriendo de arriba a abajo mi cuello. No me aleje, pude oler la colonia para después de afeitar de Edward inmediatamente.

"Edward…" le dije en un tono molesto, él solo está tratando de hacerme sufrir verdad?

"Bella." Dijo él en un tono juguetón, empezando a mordisquear mi oreja, haciéndome gemir.

"Aquí no."

Él pareció no entender mis palabras, porque me cargo al estilo novia, camino hacia su oficina y cerró la puerta con su pies y le puso seguro. Trate de soltarme de su agarre, pero él solo lo apretó y me recostó en su sofá e cuero negro que estaba a un lado del cuarto. Trepo sobre mí y ataco mi cuello de Nuevo. Sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo, una de detuvo en mis senos y empezó a masajearlo, yo gemí su nombre, esperando que nadie nos pudiera escuchar.

"Edward, nosotros estamos en el trabajo, no podemos hacer esto…" yo sabía muy bien que mi voz traicionaba mis palabras, demonios lo quería justo ahora.

"Nop, ahora mismo estamos en el almuerzo. Solo que resulta que te quiero a ti de almuerzo." Dijo él seductoramente, maldición é les malvado, pero si tenía un buen punto.

Lo deje continuar con su trabajo, sus manos desabrocharon mi camisa, sus besos ahora atraparon mis labios. Empecé a sentirme apenada de mi cuerpo, anoche fue diferente, anoche estaba oscuro. Sus manos ahora estaban dentro de mi camisa, debajo de mi sostenedor jugando con ellos. Yo gemí en su boca, no deberíamos estar haciendo esto en su oficina, nosotros realmente no deberíamos estar haciendo esto punto si nosotros queríamos esperar. Pero creo que Edward ha ido muy lejos para poder convencerlo de otra cosa.

Su boca empezó a viajar hacia abajo, esta vez no se detuvo en mi cuello sino que continúo bajando. Él removió sus manos y las bajo a mis muslos llevándolas bajo mi falta, levantándola. Mi corazón palpitaba al pensar en lo que estaba planeando, mis bragas se empaparon como anoche. Nosotros realmente no deberíamos estar haciendo esto.

"Edward, no podemos hacer esto aquí." Le dije temblorosamente. Edward me ignore, continuo subiendo dolorosamente lente la falda hasta que paso mi ropa interior. Podía sentir su tibio aliento a través de la tela, no podía evitar admitir lo mucho que me excitaba. Sus manos lentamente agarraron la parte superior de mis bragas y lentamente las halo hacia abajo, las puntas de sus dedos ligeramente rozaron mi piel en su viaje hacia abajo, haciéndome temblar.

"Edward." Le dije en un tono de advertencia. Dios como quería que él me diera placer.

"Quiero probarte Bella, por favor di que puedo." Él pregunto, sus ojos mirándome con sus ojos cubiertos de deseo.

A pesar que la morar dice que no debemos hacer esto en la oficina, no pude evitar asentir, él me miro como un niño que le suplica su madre por su juguete favorita, y yo no iba a privar a este inocente y dulce niño de lo que quiere. Aunque ahora mismo Edward está muy lejos de ser inocente.

Mis bragas ahora estaban totalmente fuera de mis piensa, él ligeramente rozo su nariz contra mi ranura, jadee, me tomo cada fibra se mi ser no embestir contra él. Una de las manos de Edward se coloco en mi muslo para mantenerme abajo, su otra ayudo a mi pierna a pasar sobre su hombre. Sus labios tocaron mi clítoris, deje de respirar. Oh. Mi. Dios! Él beso mi clítoris, sus dientes rozándolo levemente, mis manos instantáneamente fueron a su cabeza, masajeando su cabeza también empujándolo en mi más, haciéndolo reír.

"Paciencia amor." Fue todo lo que él dijo, oh quiero verlo a él siendo paciente en un momento como este! Él empezó a darle un beso francés a mi clítoris, deje escapar un largo gemido, oh dios no pares. Sus labios empezaron a bajar, su lengua de pronto bajo a mi cálido centro, lamiéndolo.

"Edward!" gemí, empecé a jadear. En un solo movimiento su lengua se introdujo dentro de mí, no pude detener mis caderas de tratar de embestir aunque la mano de Edward estaba tratando de prevenir eso. Mi manos frotaron su cráneo, oh dios quería más. Él movió su lengua lentamente, torturándome. Sus ojos nunca dejaron mi cara, mirando mi rostro retorcerse de placer.

Edward gradualmente empezó a ir más rápido, jugando con su lengua dentro en mi, haciéndome agitar salvajemente mientras el embestía, rodándola, mientras embestía. Mis gemidos se volvieron ruidosos y rápidos en sincronización con su lengua. Podía sentir el orgasmo formarse rápido, él palpo su lengua alrededor de diferentes ángulos, tratando de encontrar el Angulo que me diera más placer. Hasta que finalmente lo encontró.

"Justo allí, justo allí!" casi grite, él curvo su lengua hacia arriba, rápido justo en mi punto-G duro y rápido. Mi interior empezó a estrecharse alrededor de su lengua, después de unas cuantas embestías de su lengua me vine violentamente, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se sacudiera en el proceso.

"Edward!" grite su nombre en placer, su lengua me limpio. Oh dios eso se siente tan bien. Jade tratando de recobrar mi aliento, la cabeza de Edward salió de mi centro y trajo sus labios a los míos, no me importó que ellos acabaran de estar allí, lo quería a él. Gire completamente las cosas, empuje mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y nos voltee, poniéndome encima. Podía sentir la dura erección de Edward palpando mi muslo, yo quería compensarlo por el placer que me acaba de dar.

Ataque sus labios con los míos, probándome en su boca, ligeramente frote mi centro con el suyo. Él levemente gimió, alentándome a frotar un poquito más fuerte, deslizando mi húmedo centro descubierto contra el suyo cubierto de tela. Antes que pudiera hacer algo el pomo de la puerta empezó a girar. Ambos Edward y yo giramos en pánico instantáneamente, rápidamente salte de él bajando mi falda, no teniendo tiempo de ponerme las bragas de Nuevo.

"Sr. Cullen?" Jess dijo detrás de la puerta, mierda! Gracias a dios que la puerta está cerrada. Edward corrió y se sentó en su escritorio, si él se quedaba de pie, mostraría su 'gran' erección. Patee mis bragas bajo el sofá y corrí hacia la puerta para abrirla.

"Hola" fue todo lo que pude chillar, dios esto debe verse mal.

"Hola Bella, porque la puerta estaba cerrada?"

"Parece que lo hizo automáticamente, creo que la deben revisar." Edward salvo el día.

"Ok, porque estás aquí?"

"Yo estaba, um, a-ayuda-ayudando a Ed-Sr. Cullen con su papeleo. Él parece inundado." Dije rápidamente, tartamudeando constantemente.

"Ok, bueno aquí esta su café y su panecillo Sr. Cullen, quiere que llame al conserje para que repare la puerta?"

"No gracias."

Jess pasó el café y el panecillo a Edward; y a mí el cappuccino que le pedí, regreso a su escritorio, no sin antes darme una mirada recelosa. Tan pronto ella cerró la puerta deje escapar un suspiro, eso estuvo demasiado cerca.

Me doble y agarre mis bragas, antes que pudiera empezar a ponérmelas de Nuevo, Edward me las robo, "Nu-uh, yo te las quite, yo te las pongo de regreso." Dijo él, mi cara se volvió rápidamente roja. Levante una de mis piernas y la puso, entonces hizo lo mismo con la otra. Lentamente deslizándolas de regreso a su posición original, los ojos de Edward estaban pegados a los míos, nunca miro a otro lugar. Una vez estuvieron puestos de nuevo él se levanto y me beso dulcemente.

"Gracias por el almuerzo."

* * *

OMG!! Chicas les dejo este capi y me voy a bañar por Dios que almuerzo donde compro uno así u.u

Ya saben déjenme sus reviews Nicolle y yo nos ponemos muy contentas con ellos.

Espero subirles el próximo capi este fin ya que he hecho mi tarea y tengo casi listos los capis de you belong to me y de las vueltas. Creo que los subiré pronto, pero no prometo el de las vueltas voy por la pagina 7 y no voy por la mitad.

Besitos


	13. Sin Palabras

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer, no me demandes que no tengo un peso XD. La historia es de VampireAngel94 yo solo la traduzco con su permiso.

Sorry por la demora, muchos saben que estuve enferma, pero ya toy de vuelta lol

Sin más demoras la cena XD disfrútenla lol

* * *

Capitulo trece

El resto del trabajo fue bastante monótono.

Bueno, comparado con el enloquecedor clímax que tuve. Edward tuvo una reunión con el departamento de finanzas, yo sabía inmediatamente que él no estaba preparado del todo para cualquier cosa que ellos le lanzaran. Cuando el regreso de la reunión, pude haber jurado que él estaba caminando como un cadáver aun tratando de procesar toda la información que los ejecutivos lavadores de cerebro han plantado en su mente.

Esto me hizo sentir realmente mal por hacer que Edward se atrasara en su trabajo, aunque parte de mi no lo hacía. Edward había tenido un fin de semana libre de no escribir propuestas-mayormente porque él estaba en el hospital conmigo…-y ahora parecía que él no hubiera trabajado por todo un año! Él tiene demasiada presión en sus hombros, así que no podía evitar sentirme como si yo estuviera contribuyendo a eso. Me prometí a mi misma que esta noche no solo le pagaría de vuelta, pero yo lo ayudaría a ponerse al día con su trabajo.

Jessica por otro lado, no dejo de mirarme con sospecha y algo de enojo en sus ojos. Si la chica aun estaba encaprichada con Edward, entonces tal vez ella y Mike no eran tan mala pareja después de todo.

Como siempre, Jessica se fue casi media hora antes, dejándome el resto del trabajo. No me quejo porque eso significa que cuando Edward salga podemos ser _amigables _sin tenerla mirándome con ojos odiosos y celosos. Eso y que significa que podrán tener algún tiempo a solas. Tengo que admitir, aunque han pasado cuatro horas desde que Edward…me complació, no podía evitar perder la concentración y quedar completamente en blanco, dejando detrás una muy honda piscina en mis bragas.

Edward salió de su oficina, con expresión sombría.

"Amor, probablemente te tengas que ir sola a casa. Estoy completamente zambullidlo con la nueva propuesta que el departamento de finanzas ha creado. Puedo llamar y hacer que Alice te recoja cuando va de regreso al edificio."

Sacudí la cabeza, de ninguna manera iba a dejar a Edward con una pila de papeles que le llegaba al cuello, eso es totalmente innecesario. Me prometí a mi misma que si Edward se tenía que quedar tarde trabajando, entonces yo también. "Edward, la última cosa que voy a hacer es dejarte aquí sofocándote bajo una pila de papeles, soy tu secretaria y estoy aquí para hacer tu trabajo más simple, no para dejarte por motivo de la hora"

Edward solo me sonrió suavemente y me dio un besito en los labios dulcemente, "No sé cómo he podido tener tanta suerte para tenerte Bella, dios realmente me ha bendecido con un ángel"

Mis mejillas se pusieron rojas por su comentario, oh yo pienso de él de la misma manera. Me levante y tome la mano de Edward, camine con él hasta su escritorio y lo senté.

"Vamos, si nosotros alguna vez queremos tener vida social y salir de este basurero, entonces es mejor que partamos este papeleo"

"Si señorita." Dijo él, poniendo su mano en su frente y haciendo un saludo militar. No pude evitar reírme y sacudir mi cabeza, ok, tal vez esto será un poquito más difícil de lo que pensé.

Nos tomo tres horas terminar todo el bloque, no podía evitar sentirme mal por Edward cuando no estaba aquí. Si esto nos tomo tanto tiempo terminar siendo dos, entonces solo me imaginaba si hubiera sido solo él, probablemente no saldría de aquí hasta la medianoche o más tarde!

"Vamos a salir a cenar esta noche." Demando Edward, yo solo asentí

"Claro, aunque realmente no sé donde podríamos ir, todo debe estar cerrando a las ocho treinta."

Edward solo se rio y sacudió su cabeza, "Bella, Bella, Bella, estas en Seattle ahora. Los lugares aquí no empiezan a cerrar hasta pasadas las diez sino más tarde. Además yo siempre voy a un restaurante unas cuantas cuadras más abajo, estoy seguro que te encantara, también quiero que conozcas a alguien allí."

"Conocer a alguien? A quien? Una segunda novia tal vez?"

"Por supuesto que no! Tu eres mi único amor." Se inclino y me beso ligeramente, "Vamos. Ya le dije a ella que llegaríamos antes de las nueve."

Él tomo mi mano en la suya y empezó a caminar hacia el elevador. Mi mente estaba empapada con preguntas sobre quién es esa misteriosa 'chica', cuando le pregunte a Edward sobre 'la segunda novia', yo era estaba siendo más o menos seria. Me refiero, míralo a él! Él es un dios! Como en el nombre de dios vino a quedar él atrapado con una simplona como yo? Dios debe odiar este dulce hombre, o definitivamente quererme mucho a mí. Dudo que fuera la primera, tal vez dios esta solo celoso de Edward, tu sabes, por ser tan perfecto y todo. No es justo que él sea tan bueno en todo-me sonroje cuando pensé en TODO- y aun así mira la forma que es y no es gay!

"Amor, estamos en el restaurante." La aterciopelada voz interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Qué demonios?! Cuando llegamos aquí!? No puedo creer que estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no note que estábamos en el auto y que llegamos aquí. Pero probablemente fue mejor si no me hubieran sacado de mis pensamientos. Tan pronto como vi el restaurante, quise correr inmediatamente y comprarme el vestido más caro que pudiera encontrar. El restaurante me hizo sentirme más insegura que con el apartamento y nosotros aun estábamos vistiendo nuestras ropas de trabajo! Tal vez el restaurante está al otro lado del edificio, sip; eso probablemente es.

"Edward, estás seguro que este es el lugar? Parece realmente caro, y estamos en nuestras ropa de oficina…"

"Estoy seguro."

Edward dio la vuelta y tomo mi mano en la suya, caminamos hacia el restaurante. El portero estaba parado dentro del restaurante cerca de la puerta principal, él nos sonrió cálidamente y nos saludo "Hola, soy Tyler Crowley, tiene una reservación?" la mano de Edward se removió de la mía y la envolvió alrededor de mi cintura apretadamente, casi protectoramente.

Él se aclaro la garganta y dijo " Hola Crowley, esta noche será la mesa de siempre. Puedes por favor enviar a Esme a nuestra mesa" Él lo hizo muy obvio cuando dijo 'nuestra'. Tyler lucio horrorizado por alguna razón, pero aun así hizo lo que se le pidió llevándonos a nuestra mesa.

"La mesa de siempre Sr. Cullen, es bueno ver que tiene compañía esta noche." Dijo Tyler tratando de hacer una pequeña plática.

"Si, lo es" dijo Edward besando mi mejilla.

"Iré a buscar y a traer a la Sra. Cullen" dijo Tyler con la cara gacha y casi salió corriendo.

"Sra. Cullen? Estas casado?! Mi mente corrió millas en segundos. Como podía hacerme eso? Como podía hacerle eso a su esposa! Que despreciable!

Edward solo se rio, "Sra. Cullen es refiriéndose a mi tiita, Esme. Es la dueña de este restaurante, recuerdas que te hable de ella verdad? Ella está casada con Carlisle, el doctor que te ayudo"

Mi cara se torno muy roja, dios esto es embarazoso. Acabo de acusar a mi novio de tener una esposa y resulta que la 'Sra.' no es su 'Sra.' sino su tiita! Si fuera posible morir de vergüenza estaría en China ahora mismo. Edward se inclino y me beso en la frente.

"Solo eres tu Bella, y siempre serás solo tú. Nadie más. Nunca dudes de eso." Susurro en mi oído, enviando escalofríos por mi espina. Sus palabras hicieron eco en mi mente, nadie más? Eso fue lo que dijo verdad? Yo supe desde que Edward entro en mi vida, que si él se fuera, no podría haber nadie más que este dulce y adorable hombre en mi vida. Nadie se podría comparar jamás con él.

Gire mi cabeza para mirar sus ojos, ellos estaban llenos de tanto amor que casi me abruma. Me incline a besarlo levemente, pero lo suficiente para saber que había mucho amor en el. Presione mi frente con la suya y solo míralos los ojos del otro, oh como deseo que nos pudiéramos quedar así para siempre. Pero estamos hablando de nosotros aquí, así que no duro mucho.

"Edward, cariño." Una voz femenina dijo, interrumpiendo nuestra sesión de miradas. La dama parada frente a nosotros era mucho más que bella. Su cabello caramelo caía sobre sus delgados hombros, sus labios en una vivaz sonrisa, sus profundos ojos azules llenos de tanto amor y felicidad que casi me sobrepasan. Sip, Edward está definitivamente emparentado con ella.

"Hola Esme, como va el restaurante?"

"Va bien, excelente realmente, nosotros acabamos de tener un critica en la revista Time!" dijo ella emocionada, un poco de Alice en ella, no hay duda.

"Eso es genial Esme, tu lo mereces" Le alago Edward

"Realmente lo merece, tiene un muy hermoso lugar aquí señora." Le dije, ella me miro con mucha felicidad.

"Bueno, hola niña, ahora, quien eres?

Antes que yo pudiera contestarle Edward hablo, "Esme, ella es Bella, mi novia. Bella, ella es mi tía Esme."

Los ojos de Esme brillaron en cuanto él dijo 'novia', "Oh tu Bella? Carlisle te ha mencionado, eres tan hermosa como él dijo," Ella se inclino y me dio un amoroso abrazo, uno como solo una madre pueda darlo y me beso en la mejilla, "Bienvenida a la familia, cariño."

Me sonroje y le sonreí, "Gracias."

"Entonces cariños, que quieren para cenar esta noche?" Espero que no hayas pasado todo tu tiempo en la oficina de nuevo Edward, eso no es nada saludable."

"No Esme, no lo he hecho. Además yo tengo a este ángel ahora, "dijo él, poniendo un brazo alrededor de los míos y apretándolos haciéndome sonrojar por el contacto en frente de su familia, "Ella se ha ofrecido a ayudarme después de horas y a reducido mi carga de trabajo. No creerás lo mucho que las cosas han cambiado desde que ella se mudo."

"Se mudo?" Esme lucía un poco confusa pero aun así feliz, bien, no creo que ella sepa aun.

"Oh, cierto, Bella es la que Alice escogió como mi compañera de cuarto"

"Oh! Verdad, se me escapo de la mente, Alice siempre ha tenido un buen ojo."

Edward sonrió, "Si lo tiene."

"Bueno, personalmente quiero agradecerte Bella. Edward, desde que obtuvo la compañía siempre se ha ahogado en papeles. Esta es probablemente la primera vez que lo veo en meses!" dijo ella.

"Eso no es problema para nada Sra. Cullen."

"Por favor, llámame Esme, cariño." Dijo ella, tomando mi mano.

"Esme." Dije sonriendo

Un estomago gruño ruidosamente, el de Edward para ser exactos, Él se sonrojo y sonrió avergonzado, "Creo que es tiempo para la cena!"

Esme y yo reímos, "Ok cariños, que les gustaría?"

"Solo lo usual para mi, Bella?"

Mire el menú frente a mí, unas cuantas cosas estaban idiomas diferentes, así que me quede con lo sencillo, "Solo carne con vegetales y una soda por favor" Gracioso, aun después de todo el accidente de la 'soda', aun puedo mirar una soda y querérmela tomar.

Edward sin embargo me miro un poco preocupado, "Um, Esme puedes cambiar la orden de bebida de Bella? No creo que ella deba tomar soda por un tiempo."

Esme pareció estar confundida, así que decidí aligerar el ambiente, "Que Edward? Crees que me pondré gorda?"

La cara de Edward se volvió seria como una piedra, "Bella, pienso que eres perfecta, tu sabes eso. Pero solo pienso que no podría soportar verte bebiendo esa cosa durante un tiempo."

Rodé mis ojos, "Esta bien, Esta bien. Entonces puedo tomar agua solamente por favor?"

"Está bien cariño, volveré en unos minutos con su pedido." Dijo Esme alejándose.

Edward me miro y yo suspire, "Si Edward?

Él solo sacudió su cabeza, permaneciendo cayado. Cuando recibimos nuestras comidas permanecimos en silencio, eso casi me mato. No soy del tipo que trata de hacer pequeñas conversaciones inútiles, pero el hecho de que nosotros no hayamos hablado, m-me asusta. Yo no quiero perder a Edward, no podía soportar el solo pensarlo realmente. Solo no quiero que estemos en malos términos.

Después de terminar dimos las gracias y nos despedimos; y dejamos el restaurante, no antes que Edward prometiera que iríamos a la casa de Esme y Carlisle para cenar el domingo en la noche. Bueno esa es una buena señal, él está haciendo planes para nosotros dos, eso significa me va a seguir conmigo, no? Puede ser que Edward ya se canso de mi? Fue algo que hice para ponerlo así conmigo? Tal vez dije algo que lo ofendió en el restaurante, o hice inapropiado o dije algo malo frente a Esme…

Ante que supiera estábamos en el apartamento, yo estaba sentada en el sillón, Edward estaba sentado a unos cuantos pies a mi lado. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, él no me quiere, lo sé. Siempre supe que nunca lo merecí. Supongo que la realidad al fin me alcanzo. Edward es demasiado bueno para mí de todos modos, porque me tendría que querer jamás de todos modos. Lleve mis rodillas a mi cara, enterrando mi cabeza en mis rodillas, dejando libres las lágrimas para que rodaran por mis mejillas como fuentes.

"Bella?" dijo Edward, con pánico en su voz

Él se movió cerca de mí y me envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros, pero me aleje. No podía soportar que estuviera tan cerca, sabía que él me iba a dejar. Voy a extrañar demasiado sus caricias, si lo hace ahora, sé que me desesperaría, suplicándole que no me deje. No quiero que él este conmigo por lastima, solo que no lastime mis sentimientos. Una relación de un solo lado.

"Bella…Que hice…?" la voz de Edward me sorprendió. Sonaba tan sincera y triste, sonaba como si él estuviera llorando! Tomo toda mi energía mirarlo, me di cuenta que si estaba llorando. Él no se supone que debe llorar! Él está rompiendo conmigo! No yo con él!

"Sobre que estás hablando?! Tú estás rompiendo conmigo!" le grite, mis lagrimas aun bajando por mi cara. No es justo! Yo voluntariamente me iría si el encuentra alguien más, pero ir y preguntarme porque estoy llorando y hacerlo mientras llora! No hay mucho que yo pueda soportar y esto es el colmo!

"Que…?" Dijo Edward pareciendo confundido.

"Oh no te hagas el tonto Edward. Ambos sabemos que vas a romper conmigo. Solo hazme el favor de no tratar de hacer que esto parezca que es mi culpa." Le dije ácidamente.

Edward se levanto del sillón, su expresión dolorida se convirtió en una de enojo, levantándose sobre mí. "No estoy rompiendo contigo! Tú eres la que está rompiendo conmigo!" me grito. Me encogí. Él nunca me ha gritado, y me asusto.

Mire abajo a mis zapatos, "No digas eso como si yo hubiera hecho algo malo. Si lo hice entonces dime, puedo cambiar. Pero no te atrevas a decir que yo alguna vez rompería contigo." Le dije con tanto veneno que casi me sentí como si me hubiera mordió una araña.

Los dedos de Edward atraparon mi mentón, obligándome a mirarlo, "Bella, que demonios estas pensando?! Yo nunca te dejaría! Como puedes siquiera dudar de mi?!" me dijo él, con la misma cantidad de acides y rabia, en su voz y sus ojos.

"Haber, por donde puedo empezar? Empecemos con el principio. Primero, no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti. Soy fea, soy bastante pobre, y nunca voy a encajar en tus estándares! Segundo, que demonios!? Soy tu secretaria! Para la única cosa que son usadas en las oficinas es para ser unas zorras comunes! Ahora estás diciendo que como puedo dudar cuando tu claramente no me has hablado en toda la noche porque o hice algo que te ofendió o no tienes las agallas suficientes para decirme! Solo dime y se habrá terminado, no me hagas sufrir más de lo que lo estoy haciendo!"

La rabia dejo un sabor amargo en la cara de Edward, "Que!? Primero que todo no me digas nunca como me siento! Yo sé lo que siento y lo que siento por ti. Y no está nada cerca de cómo te describiste! Tú eres hermosa, tú eres desinteresada, pero tú te tratas a ti misma como una mierda! Mírate en un espejo Bella! Tú eres perfecta! Tú nunca serás una zorra común, no ahora, no nunca! Yo no te merezco! Tú no deberías perder tu vida social por ayudarme con MI trabajo! No deberías dudar de ti misma! Así que no te atrevas a decirme lo que siento por ti! Me grito de regreso.

"No lo soy." Dije simplemente. Como podría siquiera creer lo que él dijo. Se personalmente que no lo soy, y que nunca lo seré. Eso es lo que me duele más. Yo nunca voy a ser lo suficientemente buena, yo nunca voy a ser lo suficientemente buena.

La mano de Edward vino a mi mejilla, acariciándola. Mi cuerpo se movía de acuerdo a él, recostándome en su mano, aunque sabía que era la peor cosa que podía hacer. Darme por vencida. Pero no podía evitarlo. Lo amo demasiado. Las lágrimas salían una tras la otra, y yo sabía que ellas no se detendrían pronto. Él descanso su frente en la mía, mis ojos fuertemente cerrados, no podía mirarlo ahora, si lo hacía, estaría demasiado tentada a besarlo.

"Mírame Bella." Dijo él y yo negué

"Bella, mírame." Yo aun no lo hacía.

"Por todos los diablos Bella, mírame!" casi me grito, yo abrí mis ojos, solo para desear que no lo hubiera hecho.

Sus ojos estaban ahora rojos e anchados por llorar, las lágrimas aun seguían saliendo. Toda la rabia había dejado su rostro, dejando detrás tristeza y una expresión que rompía el corazón. "Lo eres" dijo él, rápido y simple. Sus labios lentamente se acercaron a los míos, hasta que se tocaron. Fue suave y muy dulce, fue como si todas nuestras dudas, todos nuestros miedos desaparecieran. Estaba tan lleno de amor que me sobrecogió.

Mis brazos fueron alrededor de su cuello, los suyos a los lados de mis caderas. Yo trace con mi lengua su labio inferior, necesitando tenerlo más cerca, cuando lo hizo fue su lengua la que entro en mi boca. Los otros besos no tenían nada que ver con este, no fue fogoso, pero fue más enloquecedor, no fue apasionado pero fue amoroso, no fue genial, fue como si sacudiera el mundo. Yo nunca quería parar, y entonces supe lo que quería.

Rompí el beso, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Deje que mis manos viajaran abajo hasta que encontré el primer botón de su camisa, los solté uno a uno. "Que estas –" lo corte con dedo, sus labios ligeramente se presionaron contra mi dedo, me sonroje y volví de regreso al trabajo. Una vez fui a su pantalón, saque su camisa y se la saque, recorrí con mis manos desde la parte de debajo de sus abdominales y subí lentamente, pude sentir que su piel se erizaba a medida que iba más arriba. Mis manos llegaron a sus hombros y curve mis manos bajando por sus brazos trayéndome la camisa conmigo.

Una vez la camisa estuvo fuera, mis manos fueron a las suyas y las entrelace con las mías, lentamente trayéndolas más arriba de nuestras cabezas y bajándolas, sabiendo que estaba en total contra, no solo el calor del momento. Deje su mano y lentamente fui a su correa, Edward me detuvo, "Es solo miedo a que esto va tan bien…"susurro en mi oído, sus manos en mis camisa desabrochándola con la misma lentitud con la que lo hice. Esto me hará pensar dos veces la próxima vez sobre la lentitud.

Cuando lo hubo desabotonado hizo exactamente lo mismo que yo hice, deslizo sus manos tortuosamente lento sobre mi falta que cubría mi estomago y sobre mis montes hasta que llego a mis hombros, llevando la camisa abajo. Sus manos fueron a la parte de atrás de mi falta y lentamente bajo el cierre, sus ojos en los míos, buscando algún tipo de arrepentimiento, pero nunca encontraría nada. Una vez bajado el cierre, Edward lentamente se inclino, trayendo la falda con él. Cuando llego a mi tobillos yo me salí de ella, las manos de Edward estaban en mis tobillos y sacaron mis zapatos, cuando termino, empezó a besar lentamente mis piernas subiendo.

Sus labios eran tan tibios en mi congelada piel, sus labios dejaban un rastro hirviente por mi pierna, muslo, estomago, hombro y ahora cuello. Ligeramente gemí, las manos de Edward fueron a la parte de atrás de mis muslos y me cargo a su cintura. Podía sentir su erección de piedra clavándose en mi muslo, Edward seguía besando mi cuello pero empezó a caminar a la habitación.

Sabía que no importa que pasara no me arrepentiría. Mi primera vez no necesita ser como en las películas con velas, música romántica y un lugar fino. Todo lo que yo necesito es alguien especial, Edward, y si lo tengo a él, entonces el resto no importa. Nada importa.

Sus besos fueron al lóbulo de mi oreja y lo mordí ligeramente, haciéndome gemir y arquear mi espalda. Llegamos a la habitación de Edward y el lenta pero muy cuidadosamente nos acostó en la cama, sus labios ahora empezaron a viajar a los míos, besándome muy dulcemente.

Mis manos viajaron abajo a su correa una vez más, es justo que el también este sin pantalones. Esta vez a diferencia de la otra no me detuvo, solté el botón y baje el cierre, esta vez rodé para quedar encima. Él levanto sus caderas para que pudiera sacar sus pantalones por sus piernas completamente, él pateo para quitarse sus zapatos y medias. La única cosa que nos quedaba a los dos era nuestra ropa interior, solo una delgada ropa. Gatee de vuelta al cuerpo de Edward, cuando llegue a su pecho empecé a dejar besos abiertos hasta su cuello y oreja, mordiéndola como hizo con la mía.

Él gimió ruidosamente, arqueando su espalda, sus dos gigantes manos atraparon mis caderas, volteándonos. Sus labios atacaron los míos, no dulcemente como antes, este estaba lleno con tanta necesidad y pasión, pero me gusto al mismo tiempo. Las manos de Edward levantaron mi espalda para soltar mi sujetador y quitarlo. Oh dios. Rápidamente me cubrí los senos con las manos, para ocultar mi vergüenza. Edward tomo mis manos, tratando de moverlas, pero no lo deje.

"Bella, eres hermosa, nunca pienses de otra manera." Me susurro, mis manos empezaron a aflojarse.

Sus manos tomaron las mías y las halaron a ambos lados de mi cabeza, aunque estaba prácticamente desnuda sus ojos nunca vagaron, ellos se quedaron encerrados en los míos, nunca miro a otro lugar ni por un solo segundo.

"Estas segura que quieres esto amor?"

"Estoy segura que quiero esto." Le susurre de regreso, asintiendo.

Edward se inclino y me beso una vez más, fue un dulce e inocente beso una vez más. Sus manos lentamente dejaron las mías, empezando a viajar por mis costillas, ligeramente rozando mis senos y mis bragas-que estaban completamente empapadas- y empezando a deslizarlas por mis piernas hasta sacarlas, nunca dejando nuestros labios, y lanzando la empapada prenda a nuestra creciente pila de roa interior.

Él se trajo a sí mismo de regreso, yo agarre sus bóxers, e hice lo mismo con su ropa interior que él con la mía. Estábamos acostados en medio de la cama, completamente desnudos, sin que nada nos separara. Mis piernas envueltas alrededor de su cintura, él se posiciono a si mimo sobre mí, podía sentir su la punta en mi caluroso centro. Él me miro preguntándome, queriendo saber si esto es lo que realmente quiero. Yo asentí, no hay nada que quiera más que esto suceda, y no es sobre alguien de veintiún años que quiera perder su virginidad.

Edward lentamente se movió dentro de mí, yo jadee, el dolor atravesó mi región pélvica. Edward estaba a punto de retirarse, pero yo lo empuje hacia dentro, él dolor puede lastimar, pero desde que finalmente llegue a estar tan cerca de Edward, no hay manera en el infierno que lo deje removerse no importa lo mucho que me duela. "No." Dije simplemente, él me miro preocupado pero yo asentí. Él lentamente entro lo que quedaba de él dentro de mí, y dios es enorme!

Me tomo unos pocos momentos para que el dolor se fuera y que mi cuerpo se ajustara a su tamaño. El dolor se fue completamente, dejando detrás una enorme cantidad de placer. Le indique a Edward que empezara a moverse, mis caderas moviéndose al mismo ritmo que las suyas. Nuestras embestidas siempre se encontraban en el exacto momento que nuestra piel se encontraba la una con la otra, como una perfecta armonía.

Gemí, las embestidas se hacían más rápidas a cada momento que pasaba, Edward gemía ligeramente de vez en cuando. Sus ojos siempre abiertos, mirando mi cara retorcida de placer y deleite, sus ojos oscuros con lujuria a medida que el tiempo pasaba. Una de sus manos en mis caderas para ayudarme a embestir mejor y poder entrar más en mi, su otra manos vagando hacia arriba, mi piel temblaba, mi órgano en extremo sensible a su toque. Su mano llego a mi pecho, ligeramente apretándolo y pellizcando la sensitiva piel.

"Edward!"chille de placer, oh dios, podía sentir mi cuerpo cada vez más cerca con cada embestida. Empuje mis caderas contra su miembro, fuerte y rápidamente, necesitándolo a él tanto que era casi imposible. Edward gimió mi nombre en voz alta, pero tomo el mensaje de ir más rápido.

Ataque sus labios anomalísticamente, deseándolo mucho más de lo que pensé fuera posible. No hay nada más que él, no hay cama, no hay sonido de la lluvia que cae pesadamente en el edificio, y seguro que no hay nada que pueda reemplazar esto. No es solo placer para mí. Es estar completa, siempre desde que Charlie murió, sentía como si una parte de mi hubiera muerto, que no estaba completa. Y estando con Edward ahora mismo, era una parte de un todo, no estaba sola, estaba completa.

Una lagrima se escapo de mi ojo, oh dios, nunca me sentí tan feliz y tan completa en toda mi vida. Edward removió sus labios de los míos y beso mi lágrima, su mano dejo mi seno, haciendo mi pezón dolorosamente duro por la pérdida de calor y la puso a un lado de mi rostro acariciando mi mejilla.

Mire en sus sojos llenos de deseo y amor, ambos estábamos tan cerca, ambos los sabíamos y ambos queríamos llegar juntos. Él ligeramente beso mis labios y descanso su frente en la mía, nuestras embestidas volviéndose cada vez más rápidas y fuertes. "Vente conmigo amor…"se las arreglo para decir.

Sus palabras me enviaron al borde, "Edward!" grite su nombre en placer, el grito hizo eco en el cuarto. Después de unas seis embestidas más Edward se vino violentamente dentro de mí, enviando ondas de puro placer al mismo tiempo. Edward colapso sobre mí, y rodo pidiéndome encima, sin salir de mí.

Ambos jadeamos por aire, fue como su no hubiera aire suficiente en el mundo para inhalar. "E-Eso fue gra-grandioso amor…" Edward dijo sin aliento. Yo solo asentí, no podía hablar y si lo hacía probablemente me desmayaría por la falta de oxigeno.

Después de unos cuantos momentos después de respirar pesadamente, le susurre, "Te amo, sabes eso verdad?" Los brazos de Edward se envolvieron en mi espalda, abrazándome cerca a él, mis brazos fueron alrededor de su cuello, sosteniéndonos el uno al otro en un fuerte abrazo.

"Lo sé amor…solo recuerda, que tu eres la única a la que amo, y que la única a la que siempre amare…No dudes nunca de mi o de eso." Me susurro en mi oído.

En ese momento le creí. Él realmente me ama, y yo realmente soy la única para él. No sé cómo o porque me escogí, pero no hay manera que lo deje por voluntad. Nunca. Él es mi todo. Él es mi sol, el centro de mi universo y yo el suyo. Nada va a cambiar eso. Nada nos puede separar.

Nada.

Jamás.

* * *

Ahora chicas y chicos a coro AWWW!! que tierna es Bella. Bueno no se ustedes, pero necesito como que tomar aire fresco.

Nota mental: pedirle a VampireAngel94 que deje de escribir blasfemias que me va a caer un rayo por traducirlas u.u

Bueno déjenme su review diciéndome que les pareció el capi el domingo subo el próximo capi. Tratare que los días de actualización de esta historia sean viernes y lunes. Así me da chance con las otras dos XD


	14. Fatidico Accidente

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es de Vampireangel94 yo solo la traduzco con su permiso lol.**

**Gracias por los review, bueno lo prometido es deuda acá les dejo la mañana siguiente XD**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo 14**

**Fatídico Accidente**

Esta mañana no me desperté de la felicidad-pero después de anoche, tenía mucha dicha pero también estaba un poquito entumecida-, un peso poco familiar, rayos, tenues luces o voces.

Eran lágrimas, las de Edward para ser exactos. Mi cabeza se levanto cuando el frio del agua salada goteo en mi mejilla. Edward estaba definitivamente dormido, pero su expresión era triste y asustada, las lágrimas corrían por su cara. Mi corazón se encogió al verlo. Esto no es por lo que paso anoche, verdad? Digo, yo nunca lamentare un solo momento, pero lo hará él?

"No…"murmuro con temor, a pesar de que casi se sentía como me contestó a mi pregunta mental.

"Edward, Edward despierta." Trate de despertarlo, "Cariño por favor, es solo un sueño."

Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de mi torso, un poco apretado para ser cómodo. "No! Por favor, no de nuevo!" Casi grito. Su rostro mostraba mucho pánico, demasiado miedo, y yo me sentía tan impotente para hacer algo. Las lágrimas empezaron a formarse en mis ojos, necesitaba despertarlo, yo no lo iba a dejar sufrir ya fuera en la realidad o en sueños.

"Edward!" grite su nombre, esto pareció despertarlo.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de pronto y se sentó de golpe, llevándome con él, "Bella!" grito, su respiración era pesada y profunda

"Edward, Edward está bien, está bien, estoy aquí." le dije, no se sentía muy como tenerlo a él "dentro" de mi y levantarse así de repente, además aun estaba un poco dolorida.

Sus ojos bajaron a encontrarse con los míos, él inmediatamente se calmo y enterró su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, sus lágrimas empapaban mi piel desnuda. Ligeramente le acaricie su cabello, susurrándole palabras como 'estas a salvo' y 'estoy aquí', las lágrimas de alivio se escaparon de mis ojos. Tenía una mano en su cabello y la otra alrededor de su espalda, mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Aun estábamos desnudos, nada nos detenía, nuestra piel desnuda se tocaba y él aun estaba dentro de mí, haciéndome sentir imposiblemente cerca del amor de mi vida.

Él empezó a calmarse un poco, su respiración disminuyo, pero su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

"Bella, oh Bella." Su voz que ha sido suave como terciopelo ahora era temblorosa y jadeante.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente, apretando mi agarre en su espalda y empujando su cabeza más a mi cuello, "Esta bien, está bien, aquí estoy. No te preocupes, no me voy a ir." Le susurre en su oído, enterrando mi cara en su cabello.

"…Lo prometes…?" me susurro, él sonaba como un niño pequeño al que le acaban de decir que su cachorro fue atropellado por un camión de arena.

Mi agarre se hizo más apretado, "Lo prometo, no voy a ir a ningún lado. Nunca".

Él froto su nariz contra mi cuello, "Fue horrible Bella…pensé que te había perdido." Edward levanto la cabeza de mi cuello y me miro a los ojos, sus ojos eran rojos por las lagrimas, "No puedo perderte Bella, no ahora, no nunca. Perdí a mis padres y no puedo perderte a ti también."

Tome ambos lados de sus mejillas, descansando mi frente en la suya, "Edward, no vas a perderme, no te dejare solo."

Edward se rompió, "Fue mi culpa Bella, fue todo mi culpa. Si no hubiera hecho un berrinche ellos no hubieran estado en el auto. Yo soy la razón por la que ellos murieron, es toda mi culpa Bella. Por favor, ya los perdí a ellos, no puedo perderte a ti también." Dijo él entre temblores y llanto.

La única cosa que podía pensar hacer era estrellar mis labios contra los suyos, compartiendo otro beso apasionado. No podía creer que él se culpara a su mismo por la muerte de sus padres. No es su culpa, no es culpa de nadie. Cómo puede un hombre tan dulce e inocente hombre pensar que es un monstruo tan horrible? Solo escuchar sus llantos de dolor y perdida, yo sabía que no podía hacer nada que lo hiriera ni siquiera con el pensamiento. Él me virio su corazón, lo menos que podía hacer era tomar una cubeta y ayudar a limpiar el desastre.

Nosotros nos separamos, nuestros ojos fuertemente cerrados, ambos respirábamos en la boca del otro, nuestras frentes descansando la una sobre la otra. Lo podía sentir creciendo lentamente dentro de mí, mis ojos se abrieron y lo mire, sus joyas esmeraldas no tenían más el brillo que siempre han tenido.

Yo quería ese hermoso brillo de vuelta, yo quería que él se sintiera bien consigo mismo, quería darle placer, una de las pocas cosas que yo podía hacer por él ahora mismo.

Empecé a mover mis caderas contra las suyas, haciendo que los gimiéramos y nos excitáramos. Mi bajo estomago empezó a hervir de deseo, mis labios anhelaban los suyos, pero sabía que ahora mismo debía resistirme. Él necesitaba ver mi cara ahora mismo, él necesitaba ver que era yo, nadie más, solo yo. Mecí mis piernas para ponerlas bajo mis muslos. Me moví de arriba abajo en su miembro ahora duro como una roca, nuestros ojos nunca miraron a otro lugar, ni siquiera por un momento.

El fuego en mi estomago pareció crecer a medida que las embestidas se hacían más rápidas y duras. Él se sentía asombrosamente bien dentro de mí. Su largo era tan grande, aun así era como si él hubiera sido hecho para adaptarse a mí, como yo había sido hecha para adaptarme a él. Todo era perfecto, nuestras caderas se encontraban en cada embestida. Mi mano aun sosteniendo un lado de su cara , asegurándome de que él no tratara de robarme un beso, sabía que si él lo hacía entonces no iba a ser capaz de controlarme a mí misma. Este es el tiempo de Edward, todo esto es por Edward.

Las manos de Edward a ambos lados de mis caderas, ayudándome a embestir en él. Yo estaba tan cerca, sabía que Edward también por la cantidad de gemidos que él estaba haciendo. Bombea a Edward dentro de mi increíblemente rápido, perdiendo casi todo mi autocontrol. Me obligue a ir más lento, casi jugando con él.

"Bella…" Edward gimió en un tono de advertencia.

No le preste atención a él, si todos mis libros eran correctos, entonces esto debería ayudar a durar más. Dolorosamente disminuí mis embestidas en él, Edward dejando escapar un largo y profundo gemido desde su garganta, casi hace que pierda el control, casi.

Es el tiempo de Edward…Bella, es el tiempo de Edward.

Esas malvadas palabras se repetían en mi mente. No era tiempo para ser egoísta, Edward se despertó gritando y lo mejor que podía hacer era ayudarlo a reemplazar ese dolor. Pero mi plan obviamente no le agradaba mucho a Edward, él nos giro, poniéndose a si mismo arriba, yo abajo. Él ataco mis labios casi inmediatamente, sus embestidas iban a su ritmo, duras y rápidas. Gemí ruidosamente, el ruido fue amortiguado por la boca de Edward. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura e hice un esfuerzo por no cerrar mis ojos.

Las embestidas de Edward se volvieron fuertes y profundas, sus besos sincronizados igual. Sus manos viajaban deseosamente por mi cuerpo, nunca quedándose en un mismo lugar mucho tiempo. Ocasionalmente cuando sus manos subían, él agarraba mis pezones y los pellizcaba ligeramente, "Edward!" gemí alto. Oh dios!

Sus labios no detenían su ataque en los míos, se estaban volviendo más furiosos y apasionados a cada minuto. Sus caderas embestían en mí increíblemente rápido y fuerte, tenía que admitir que mis muslos aun me dolían un poco por la noche de ayer, pero el sentimiento de placer bloqueaba el dolor. Edward se impulsa a sí mismo en diferentes direcciones con cada embestida, tratando de alcanzar mi punto G.

Oh, y lo encontró.

"Allí mismo Edward! Allí mismo!" arranque mis labios de los de Edward y grite.

Él mantuvo sus embestidas yendo en esa dirección, mi cabeza voló hacia atrás por el placer, solo unas cuantas embestidas más y estaría fuera. Uno de los brazos de Edward fue a mi espalda y empujo mi pecho al suyo. Sus ojos fueron los que enviaron al borde, ellos no eran más rojos y tristes por el llanto, ahora ellos eran oscuros intensificados por el deseo.

Él se impulsa a mi punto G constantemente, "Edward!" grite, viniéndome violentamente. Pero obviamente Edward no había terminado completamente. Él continúo dándome en el punto correcto haciéndose él mismo estar más cerca con cada embestida.

"Bella!" él grito mi nombre en placer, empapándose él mismo dentro de mí. Como antes, el colapso completamente sobre mí, respirando pesadamente. Temblorosamente deje que mi mano recorriera su cabello color cobre, besando la cima de su cabeza aquí y allá.

"No es tu cu-culpa E-Edward…" jadee, mi cuerpo se recuperaba lentamente de mi masivo orgasmo.

Él se acurruco más en mi cuello, "B-Bella si lo es…" dijo jadeando, esperando unos cuantos segundos y quitando su cabeza de mi cuello, y recostándola en mi pecho, la aprisione bajo mi mentón. "Ellos salieron para llevarme a un juego de baseball. Tenía dieciséis, yo pensé que no era justo que todos mis amigos pudieran ir al juego y yo no. No me calle en todo el día, rogándoles que me llevaran." Sentí una ligera lagrima caer en mi piel desnuda, "Ellos lo hicieron, ellos siempre lo hacían. Los trate como una mierda cuando era adolescente, entonces cuando íbamos al juego un conductor ebrio se paso la luz roja…"

Oh dios, pude sentir como Edward se rompía totalmente, llorando en mi piel de nuevo, "Se estrello en la parte de enfrente del auto, matándolos instantáneamente. Yo iba en la parte de atrás, solo tuve unas quemadas y unas costillas rotas. El conductor…el maldito conductor huyo! El hijo de puta huyo y me dejo a mí y a mis padres muertos en el auto! Algunos civiles pudieron ayudarnos a salir del auto antes que explotara. Pero él se había ido! Los policías no pudieron encontrarlo, así que él está caminando en algún lugar de las calles y ni siquiera piensa dos veces en lo que hizo!" Edward lloro, sus palabras estaban llenas con mucho resentimiento.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente, mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros y lo traje su cabeza al lado de mi cara apretándolo fuertemente mientras sus llantos continuaban. Una parte de mi murió cuando lo escuche llorar, me dolía tanto como si fuera mi propio dolor.

"Edward, no es tu culpa! Mírame!" traje su rostro lleno de lagrimas al mío, "No es tu culpa. Tu no tenias idea de lo que iba a pasar, es culpa de ese hombre, no tuya. Tu no hiciste nada malo, él es el que se paso la luz!"

Él se sorbió la nariz y lloriqueo lejos de mí, "me he sentido tan mal desde que sucedió. Cada noche tengo ese sueño." Su labio tembló, "El metal doblado sobre sus cuerpos, la sangre los gritos. Lo veo tan claro en mi cabeza, después de todos estos años no se han terminado. Es como si estuviera impresa en mi mente, no se aleja…"

"Ellos siempre se alejan cuando tu duermes conmigo. Pero anoche…" él apretó sus ojos fuertemente, su labio inferior temblaba violentamente y las lagrimas caían de mi rostro. "Anoche no fueron mis padres en el auto, fueron tu y Nessie."Todo su cuerpo tembló a medida que él se quebraba de nuevo, "Tu ibas en el asiento trasero con ella, yo iba manejando el carro, el otro carro choco en la parte de atrás, y yo…y yo…" él colapso completamente. Sus sollozos, su dolor, sus lagrimas, me hacían quererle dar caza a ese hombre y matarlo…

Como puede alguien hacerle esto a mi pobre ángel? Como puede alguien chocar el carro de otro y solo alejarse como si nada hubiera pasado, como si él solo hubiera estacionado su auto para ir de compras! Solo pensar que algún hombre haga eso, ellos deberían, ellos deberían…URG!

"No te puedo perder Bella…yo no podría soportar perderte. Te amo demasiado Bella, demasiado. No puedo…yo solo no puedo…"él tartamudeo, sus ojos volvieron a los míos.

"Edward..."

"No puedo perderte…no puedo perderte a ti también."

"Edward! No vas a perderme! Tú nunca vas a perderme. No podría ir a ningún lugar aunque lo quisiera. Estoy atrapada por ti Edward, te amo demasiado que estaría aquí mañana aunque tu quisieras a otra," le dije sinceramente.

Me miro para discutir, "Bella, nunca va a haber nadie que no seas tú, solo pensar estar con otra chica hace que me den ganas de vomitar. No puedo vivir sin ti Bella, no importa que pase, no importa donde vayas, estaré a centímetros detrás de ti." Dijo él, besando mi frente. No pude evitar sonrojarme, lo amo demasiado, tanto que duele, literalmente duele!

Quise aligerar el tenso y triste ambiente, "Entonces…quien es Nessie?"

Él dejo salir una ligera risa, levantando mi espíritu, "La conocerás un día, estoy seguro de eso. No te preocupes, ella no es una segunda novia."

Me reí y fingí una expresión herida, "Oh? Y no puedo ahora? Por qué no? Quiero saber si ella es más bonita que yo." Me reí al final, Edward se rio conmigo y me beso la frente.

"Bueno, al paso que vamos, no creo que te tome mucho para conocerla." Él susurró con amor.

Yo estaba completamente confundida, "Qué quieres decir?"

"No hemos estado usando protección Bella." A estas palabras quede completamente consternada.

Me senté de golpe, casi hiperventilándome. Mierda! No hemos usado protección! Eso significa que estoy embarazada?! Nunca pensé convertirme en mamá, mucho menos solo saliendo de la universidad! Quiero decir seguro, el pensamiento no parece tan atemorizante con Edward, pero no estoy lista!

"Bella estas bien?" Dijo Edward con pánico en su voz, sus manos en mi espalda.

"Dios, Edward, que pasa si estoy embarazada?!" fue todo lo que pude chillar.

La expresión de Edward era un poco confundida, "Bueno, tú me tienes Bella. No necesitas preocupar por nada. Podemos comprar una casa, Alice puede comprar el cuarto del bebe, no tienes nada porque preocuparte Bella, nada."

Sus palabras eran reconfortantes, sonaban como si él quisiera el bebe, "Edward?" le susurre, las manos de Edward frotando círculos en mi espalda.

"Si?"

"Quieres un bebe?"

"Muchísimo así que, si."

Gire mi cabeza para mirar sus ojos, ellos estaban llenos con tanto amor, tanta esperanza, él si quería un bebe, y él quería mi bebe. La mano de mi espalda vino a acariciar mi mejilla, mi cuerpo reacción y me hundí en tu toque, cerrando mis ojos fuertemente y susurre, "Esa es quien es Nessie? Nuestra hija?" abrí mis ojos para mirar en los suyos de nuevo. Los ojos de Edward lucían rebosantes de amor y emoción.

"Si, ella es una rompecorazones también. Es igual a su mamá, pero tiene mis ojos." La forma en la que la describía era esperanzada, como si él anhelara tenerla. Una pequeña sonrisa se coló en mi rostro, el pensar en algo creado por Edward y yo sonaba tan adorable. Pero no estaba totalmente seguro sobre eso ahora mismo.

"pero Edward, ahora mismo? Quiero decir nosotros nos amamos el uno al otro y todo, pero la verdad es que ambos estamos en los veinte, yo acabo de salir del colegio, y tu diriges una compañía! Nosotros nos conocemos por menos de dos semanas. Yo sé que tú eres mi alma gemela, y todo sobre nuestra relación es apresurado, pero tú estas realmente listo? Ni siquiera estoy segura si yo estoy lista" balbucee.

Edward tomo ambos lados de mi cara ahora, "Bella, te amo, quiero casarme contigo algún día. No me importa si nuestra relación ha sido algo apresurada, diablos, Alice y Jasper se comprometieron una semana después de haberse conocido! Tú sabes que vas a ser mi única, y yo estoy muy seguro que estoy listo para tener cualquiera cosa que estés dispuesta a darme. Bella, yo quiero bebe, si, pero tú?

Lo pensé por unos momentos y suspire, "Edward, si yo tal vez quiera un bebe en el futuro, pero solo creo que aun no estoy lista. Usaremos protección de ahora en adelante, pero si ya estoy embarazada, entonces tendremos un bebe. Si no, entonces esperaremos, suena bien?

Edward suspiro, yo sabía lo mucho que él quería un bebe y aquí estaba yo, podía darle lo que él quería, y estaba tan asustada a dárselo. "Eso es todo lo que pido." Fue todo lo que él dijo, sus labios tocaron los míos en un dulce y significativo beso. Me separe antes de que pudiera ir a más.

"Voy a tomar una ducha, tú debes arreglarte para el trabajo. Estas bien ahora Edward'" le pregunte acariciando su mejilla.

"Si, pero estaría mejor su no me dejaras, me puedo bañar contigo?" él pregunto seriamente, mis mejillas ardieron al pensar que Edward estaría en la ducha conmigo.

"U-um-m m-tal vez-sea m-"

"Por favor? No quiero estar lejos de ti ahora mismo…"Sus expresiones me decían la verdad, su sueño lo había realmente alterado, en verdad.

"Ok." Me di por vencida.

Salte de la cama, las cobijas cayeron exponiendo mi cuerpo desnudo. Edward me miro con ojos anhelantes, me sonroje rojo profundo y tome las cobijas para cubrirme. Edward una vez más miro mi cara, esta vez con una expresión disgustada.

"Bella, no necitas esconderte, eres hermosa." Dijo él levantándose, halando las cobijas de mi agarre. Sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos, yo estaba completamente expuesta y él nunca miro a otra parte. Él tomo mi mano en la suya, y me llevo hacia su baño personal.

Edward ligeramente me puso frente a él, quedando de cara a él y continúo caminando, yo caminando hacia atrás hasta que mi espalda dio contra la fría pared de azulejos. Edward cerró la puerta de la ducha, y abrió la llave del agua. Tan pronto como la tibia agua golpeo mi insana sensitiva piel me relaje al instante. Cerré mis ojos y gire mi espalda al grifo, dejando que la tibia agua me consumiera. Bueno, eso fue hasta que sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi estomago y algo punzando mi baja espalda.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, mi cabeza se levanto para mirar a mi amor sobre mí, con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro. "Nu-huh, n-no tenemos protección." Tartamudee, la sonrisa torcida de Edward creció hasta ocupar su todo su rostro.

"Puedo y-yo puedo lavarte a-amor?" dijo él, sus mejillas y las mías se volvieron rojas. Antes que pudiera responder, Edward tomo la esponja verde y el jabón de cuerpo, derramándola sobre la esponja. Antes de saber nada, Edward se arrodillo frente a mí, la esponja haciendo cosquillas en mi piel mientras hacia círculos sobre ella, trabajando mientras subía por mi pierna. Tan lentamente que acaba de pasar por mis rodillas, subiendo ahora a mis muslos. Mi estomago bajo hervía con deseo, podía sentirme humedecer con solo pensar en todas las cosas que Edward podía hacer con esa esponja.

Succione tanto aire como era posible cuando Edward paso cerca de la parte de arriba de mi muslo. Solo que quito la esponja de mi piel y empezó de nuevo en la otra pierna, haciéndome lloriquear, él estuvo tan cerca! Edward pareció oírme, su rostro dejo su trabajo y miro hacia arriba para verme y sonrió. Rodé mis ojos y solté una risita, "Vuelve a trabajar." Él se rio y continuo subiendo por mi pierna, esta vez dolorosamente lento. Justo cuando llego a la parte superior de mi muslo, una vez más succione el aire, solo que esta vez Edward completamente se salto la parte que yo necesitaba que –él-limpiara-más!

"Edward…" le dije con un tono molesto, él solo quiere torturarme porque le dije que no tendríamos sexo porque no teníamos protección! Oh, y estaba funcionando.

"Si amor?" miro hacia arriba diciéndolo con una sonrisa. Me sonroje, por que cuando él miro hacia arriba, él solo veía mis pechos, y lo duro que ellos estaban por todo el juego de Edward.

"Y-yo creía q-que tu est-estabas ayudándome a la-lavarme." Le dije, dios eso casi sonó como su le estuviera suplicando!

"Si lo estoy haciendo, solo que pensé que tú querías lavar esa área por ti misma."

"N-n-no- me- im-importa…" le dije, sonrojándome fuertemente y mirando a otro lado.

Antes que lo pudiera pensar sentí cosquillas en medio de mis pliegues. Gemí, si, esto es definitivamente lo que quería. Edward paso la esponja de arriba debajo de mis pliegues, posicionando mis caderas para que el agua pudiera lavar el jabón. Mis manos trataron de agarrarse de las paredes, mis rodillas se sentían como si me fueran a dejar caer en cualquier momento. Mis senos se pusieron rígidos, mi cabeza golpeando la pared.

No mucho después la esponja fue reemplazada por unos tibios labios. Mi cuerpo completo tembló cuando su lengua tomo el trabajo de limpieza, pero hey, a mi no me importa. "Edward." Gemí, Edward succiono mi clítoris, ligeramente rozando con sus la sensitiva zona. Sus manos viajaron hacia arriba por ambos lados de mis piernas, las puntas de sus dedos era la única cosa que tocaba mi piel haciéndola ponerse como si fuera de gallina.

Cada musculo en mi cuerpo estaba rígido, pero con el método de Edward, mi cuerpo pareció olvidad el problema que tal vez tenia. Sus labios cambiaron de curso, ahora moviéndose hacia mi entrada, lamiendo mi humedad, pero aun así necesitaba más. Tome la parte de atrás de su cabeza y me empuje contra su rostro, él se rio y en cuestión de segundos su lengua entro en mi. Mis piernas de pronto empezaron a rendirse, las manos de Edward eran literalmente la única cosa que me mantenía de pie.

Una de las manos de Edward se movió de mis caderas y me agarro la pantorrilla, levantándola y poniéndola sobre su hombro, dándole más espacio para explorar. Esto para mi sin embargo, significo que su lengua toco lugares que no conocía que -por los últimos días-existían, "Edward!" mi grito de placer reboto en las paredes, esto solo fue otro motivo para que él fuera más rápido. Con cada embestida de su lengua yo dejaba que mis caderas embistieran en él.

Podía sentir que estaba llegando cerca y rápido! Edward curvo su lengua y toco mi punto G, haciéndome alcanzar el clímax inmediatamente, yo grite su nombre, esperando que Alice y Jasper no nos pudieran escuchar desde su apartamento. Edward empezó a lamer mi entrada, tomando hasta la última gota. Él beso ligeramente mi clítoris, haciéndome lloriquear. Mi cuerpo ahora sacudiéndose por el increíble clímax, me hundí en el suelo junto a Edward. Edward solo siguió besándome a través de la respiración agitada, solo besos pequeños sobre mis labios.

Decidí que quería que Edward sintiera lo que yo sentí, yo quería oírlo gritar mi nombre en placer, quería probarlo. Detuve los besos de Edward, besándolo una vez, entonces empecé mi viaje por su cuello, su pecho y abdomen. Edward pareció saber mis intenciones y discutió, "Bella, no tienes que hacerlo." Aunque su voz traicionaba sus palabras, lo mire y solo viendo los ojos de Edward ahora mismo supe que él necesitaba esto. Él necesitaba esto ahora mismo, tal vez no podía darle todo ahora mismo, pero podía darle esto.

"Yo quiero." Le dije simplemente. Continúe besándolo bajando por sus caderas hasta que estuve frente a su duro miembro. Estaba sorprendida no sabía cómo ese monstruo había cabido dentro de mí, o como iba a hacer para que cupiera en mi boca, pero haría en intento! Empecé a besar ligeramente la punta, él gimió, al menos tuve una reacción. Moví mi boca sobre él, tratando de tomarlo lo más posible sin ahogarme, lo cual era posiblemente solo la tercera parte de su longitud, y sacarlo.

Repetí la acción, mis manos tomaron las partes que me faltaban. Las manos de Edward fueron a la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, lentamente embistiendo en mi boca. Me di cuenta que podía tomarlo más si respiraba por mi boca, bueno, jadeaba por la boca cuando llegara a su punta. "Bella…" él gimió mi nombre, y dios ese fue un sonido perfecto, bueno, él es todo perfecto. Sus manos se enredaron en mis cabellos, moviendo mi cabeza mucho más rápido sobre él.

No me preguntes como, pero sabía que es se iba a venir, y tan rápido como yo. Moví mi cabeza más rápido, curvando mi lengua alrededor de su duro miembro y ligeramente rozando mis dientes contra su ciertamente sensitiva piel, siempre causando una reacción. Mis manos se frotaron contra el resto de su miembro furiosamente, podía oír la cabeza de Edward golpear el piso mientras gemía, esta vez muy alto.

A pesar de que quería que él se viniera tan pronto como fuera posible, y lo único que se me ocurrió fue mi otra mano. La baje y tome su saco en mis manos masajeándolo ligeramente, "B-Bell-a, v-voy a ve-venirme…Bella!" dijo él temblorosamente, con dos embestidas más de mi cabeza, él se vino en boca. No iba a mentirte, eso no sabía bien, era salado y un poco amargo. Pero aun así, me trague hasta la última gota, sin importarme el sabor, solo importándome que hacia esto por Edward, y solo por Edward.

"Es-Eso fue i-increíble a-amor." Me susurro. No teína nada más que hacer que gatear hasta su cara, plantando varios besos en su cara y labios. Ambos estabas acostado en la ducha tamaño King, yo con las piernas a ambos lados de su estomago, mi cabeza descansando en el hueco de su cuello, el agua empapándonos a los dos, pero no nos importaba mucho, ambos necesitábamos un poco de tiempo para recuperarnos de nuestros orgasmos. Las manos de Edward frotando en círculos mi espalda.

"Y-yo creo que nosotros necesitamos salir y vestirnos…" pude arreglármelas para decir en un susurro.

"Seguro el jefe entenderá."

No pude evitarme reír cada vez que usaba esa misma excusa, "Tu eres el jefe," levante mi cabeza y le di un besito en los labios, "Jefe."

Él sonrió, "Entonces porque tenemos que ir a trabajar?"

"Porque tu aun tienes una compañía que dirigir." Le dije entre risas.

"Eso tal vez sea verdad, pero tienes que ver que también tengo la obligación de satisfacer a mi novia."

Me sonroje y enterré mi cabeza en su cuello de nuevo, "Si, pero tu novia está muy satisfecha."

"Bueno, eso es bueno. Porque entonces solo me queda hacerte una pregunta." Dijo él, podía oírlo que sonreía.

"Oh si? Y cuál puede ser?" le pregunte curiosamente.

"Pastillas o condones?"

* * *

**OMG!! Este hombre me mata XD lo que tú quieras Edward si Bella no se apunta pues detrás de ella viene Nicolle, porque es la dueña de la historia, luego yo por qué traduzco y las chicas que nos leen hacen también fila, así que tú no te apures corazón XD.**

**Que les pareció la mañana siguiente? Pobrecito Edward verdad T_T como sufre con sus pesadillas y como lo ayuda la Bella, hay si ella muy sacrificada u.u**

**Ya saben chicas déjennos sus Como les dije esta historia la actualizare lunes y viernes, si no me complico, tratare de cumplirles. En mi perfil pondré los días de actualización de las otras historias.**


	15. No me dejes!

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Meyer, la historia de Vampireangel94 yo solo la traduzco con su permiso. Edward es de Bella y bla, bla, bla.**

**N/T: Chicas si son sensibles pueden si quieren saltar la parte del sueño de Edward. Este capi es el mismo que el anterior solo que contado por el POV de Edward. Les advierto el sueño rompe el corazón. Si lo van a leer busquen sus pañuelos.**

**

* * *

  
**

Capitulo Quince

"_Papi, mira a mami está haciendo caras tontas!" escuche chillar a Renesmee desde el asiento de atrás, mi ángel estaba sentada junto a su silla de carro manteniéndola entretenida._

_Mire a través del espejo retrovisor para ver a mi Bella sacándole la lengua infantilmente a Nessie por delatarla, "Hey eso no es justo! Le dijiste!"Bella gruño y empezó a hacerle cosquillas a la niña junto a ella. _

_Me reí de la juguetona vista del asiento trasero, quite una de mis manos del volante y agarre la mano de mi amada en la mía, sujetándola fuertemente. Ella miro en el espejo y sonrió, traje su mano a mi rostro y la bese ligeramente._

"_Entonces cuántos años tienes hoy Nessie?" le pregunte en un tono infantil, ella se rio y mostro tres dedos._

"_Tonto papi, tengo tres!"Dijo ella riendo._

_Me reí entre dientes y dije, "Entonces mis dos chicas favoritas estas emocionadas por ir al parque hoy?"_

_Las dos chichas chillaron y dijeron si emocionadas. Nosotros íbamos camino al parque, Alice, Rose, Em y Jasper estaban allá con algunos de los amigos de Nessie de la guardería y sus padres, nosotros queríamos sorprenderla con una fiesta. No podía estar más feliz de lo que estaba ahora._

_Estábamos cerca del parque, la mano de Bella aun estaba en la mía. Escuche que tocaron la bocina fuertemente, mire y vi una camioneta negra que lucía familiar directo a nosotros. Gire el volante drásticamente, tratando lo más posible de esquivar el camino de la camioneta. No pude salir del camino a tiempo._

_La camioneta choco contra la parte trasera del auto, haciéndonos girar drásticamente y voltearnos de repente. Lo única cosa que estaba grabada en mi mente fue cuando la cálida y reconfortante mano de ángel fue alejada de la mía, entonces los gritos._

_Mi silla y la fricción me empujo contra el volante, el metal del techo del carro estaba hacia dentro. Un salpiqueo rojo cubría todo el espejo delantero, yo asumí rápidamente que era mía por la gran cantidad de dolor que sentía. No dude, solté mi cinturón de seguridad y salpique a través de la sangre que empapaba las sillas delanteras. Mi mundo se nublo y giro, me sentía como si fuera a vomitar, desmayarme y morir al mismo tiempo. Pero mis chicas eran lo peor en mi mente._

Mi corazón se detuvo cuando mire el sitio.

_Escuche gritos y personas apresurándose para ayudarnos, pero no le preste atención a los civiles. Salte a través del pequeño espacio entre los asientos ignorando el dolor punzante de mis costillas. Trate con todas mis fuerzas de levantar el techo de ellas, lo hice ligeramente, solo lo suficiente para quitárselos de encima. Mis chicas, mis dos ángeles, cubiertas de sangre por el filoso techo presionado contra ellas, no era mi sangre la que salpico las ventanas, era la suya. Grite sus nombres, rogando que se pudieran despertar._

_Alguien arranco la puerta lateral, pidiendo ayuda, yo solo los ignore tratando de quitar los cinturones de seguridad para poder sacarlas de aquí. Podía oler el metal torcido, el fuego y el petróleo. Es lo mismo, es lo mismo que les paso a mis padres! Es la misma camioneta!_

_Yo y unos cuantos hombres me ayudaron a sacar a mis chicas del auto, llevándolas lo más lejos posible. Todos sabíamos en cuestión de segundos el metal contraído podría explotar y nosotros claramente no teníamos intenciones de estar cerca para cuando eso pasara._

_Sostuve a Renesmee en mis brazos, una de mis manos rehusándose a soltar la de Bella cubierta de sangre a mi lado, un hombre la sostenía mientras corríamos. Una vez estuvimos a unos cuantos cientos de pies el gentilmente dejo a mis chicas en el suelo. "Alguien ha llamado al 911?" le pregunte a los hombres, no obtuve respuesta. Mire arriba para ver a los hombres y mi expresión se volvió estupefacta. Todo esto era demasiado familiar, los hombres parados frente a mí, esta era la primera vez que tenía un vistazo de ellos, ellos eran los que nos ayudaron a mí y a mis padres a salir del auto hace años, ellos no han envejecido ni un día._

_Mi corazón empezó a correr dentro de mí, levante mi cabeza sobre el ruido y vi a un hombre corriendo. No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! Esto no puede estar pasando de nuevo!_

_Voltee mi cabeza de nuevo a Bella y Renesmee, pero no eran ellas. Eran los cuerpos sin vida, fríos y pálidos de mis padres. Ambos cubiertos de sangre de pies a cabeza, como puede ser esto- donde esta Bella?! Donde está Renesmee?!_

"_Esta es la manera en que las cosas tienen que ser." La misma fría y descorazonada voz que sigo escuchando en todas mis pesadillas._

_"No, No, No, NO!" gire mi cabeza y le di un puñetazo en el estomago al hombre, él se doblo y colapso. Para mi horror no era un hombre…era Bella, sosteniendo su enorme estomago, temblando._

_"NO! BELLA!" grite._

"_Vas a matarla Edward. Igual que como hiciste con tus padres. No solo a ella, sino el bebe también."_

_"BELLA!"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"BELLA!" grite, levantándome de mi cama, un extraño peso en mi pecho y mi región pélvica.

"Edward, Edward está bien, está bien, estoy aquí"

Mire abajo a la dueña de esa voz, para mi alivio era mi ángel, mi amor, mi Bella, viva. Antes que pudiera pensar enterré mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, no pude aguantar las lagrimas que caían por mi cara por todo el horror de mi sueño. Dios que tan profético soy? He tenido un mal, no, el peor de los sueños de mi vida y me he venido abajo! No he hecho esto desde la primera semana que mis padres murieron. Me mata por dentro saber que yo fui el causante de sus muertes. Peto Bella-…no sería capaz de recuperarme, y con mi hija también, No tendría razón para vivir.

Una de las manos de Bella vino a mi cabello empapado de sudor, la otra a mi espalda y me halo imposiblemente cerca. Ella susurraba palabras reconfortantes en mi oído como 'estas a salvo' o 'estoy aquí.' Eso funciono un poco. Pero el sueño, era – era tan real…que aun podía oler el metal caliente y torcido. Cuando estaba en el auto con mis padres, la única cosa que vi antes de quedar inconsciente fue el hombre alejándose caminando de los metales torcidos, y puedo levemente recordar mirar a mis padres. Por eso es probablemente que todo pareció tan real, porque era tan real, y me asusto mucho.

"Bella, oh Bella." Murmuré, me sentía como su diciendo su nombre en voz alta era como asegurándome a mí mismo que solo había sido un sueño, que mi sueño no era real. Fue cuando me di cuenta que mi cuerpo temblaba traumáticamente, empape completamente el cuello de Bella y probablemente todo el camino hasta sus dedos de los pies y ella está sentada.

El brazo de Bella me sostenía apretadamente por la espalda, su otra mano en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y mi cabeza descansando en el hueco de su cuello, yo aun seguía llorando, y ella susurraba en mi oído, "Esta bien, Esta bien, estoy aquí. No te preocupes no voy a dejarte."

Ella enterró su cabeza en mi cabello, yo seguía aun lloriqueando y mis lagrimas rodando por mi rostro, me sorbí la nariz y susurre, "…Lo prometes…?" no tenía mucha fuerza ahora mismo, y yo solo necesitaba que ella me asegurara que no iba a dejarme, o estar asustarse por mi cambio de emociones. Si fuera otra chica ella seguramente se estaría tirando de la colina más alta, pero no mi Bella, ella se queda y me ayuda a combatir mis demonios.

Ella apretó su agarre, "Te lo prometo, no me voy a ir a ningún lugar. Nunca."

Las palabras de Bella parecieron confortarme, "fue horrible Bella…pensé que te perdía." Deje toda mi guardia abajo, levante mi cabeza débilmente para mirar en sus ojos chocolates una vez más, mis ojos aun ciegos por las lagrimas. Escuche a Bella jadear silenciosamente, dios probablemente me veo horrible ahora mismo, "No puedo perderte Bella, no ahora, no nunca. Perdí a mis padres y no puedo perderte a ti también."

Ella agarro mis dos mejillas y descanso su frente en la mía, "Edward, tu no me vas a perder, yo no te voy a dejar solo."

Trate de mantener las lagrimas a raya pero no funciono, me desmorone completamente llorando, "Fue mi culpa Bella, fue todo mi culpa. Si no hubiera hecho un berrinche ellos no hubieran estado en el auto. Yo soy la razón por la que ellos murieron, es toda mi culpa Bella. Por favor, ya los perdí a ellos, no puedo perderte a ti también." Pude decir entre llantos. Como podía merecer este cariñoso ángel cuando tenía tantos esqueletos en mi armario, cuando he hecho lo peor de lo peor? No la merezco, pero aquí estoy llorando, suplicándole que no me deje. Soy un idiota egoísta.

Antes que supiera que algo estaba pasando, Bella estrello sus labios en los míos, podía sentir sus lágrimas por mí, goteando en mi piel. Ella es realmente un ángel de dios, después de todas las cosas que le he dicho, después que me desmorone completamente y me agarre de ella como una línea de vida, ella continua llorando por mí, ella sigue ayudándome a recoger los pedazos…

Nuestro beso era apasionado y aun así era como su ella estaba asegurándome que estaría aquí siempre. Cuando rompimos el beso, ambos teníamos los ojos cerrados fuertemente, nuestras bocas aun abiertas, jadeando por aire. El beso fue asombroso, y aun así yo quería mucho más. Podía sentirme a mí mismo creciendo dentro de ella, es la primera vez que realmente notaba que seguía dentro de ella.

Ella abrió esos grandes e inocentes ojos, ok, ellos ya no eran tan inocentes, y la podía decir que ella estaba pensando profundamente. Antes que supiera que pasaba, Bella se froto contra mí, causando que ambos gruñéramos por la fricción. Podía sentirme creciendo a cada segundo que pasaba, la única cosa que quería más eran los labios de Bella en los míos, pero ella no lo permitía. Sus piernas a cada uno de mis muslos giraron bajo sus mulsos, haciéndole más fácil embestir en mí.

Ella vino a la mitad de camino hasta la parte de arriba de mi pene y bajo, ella se sentía asombrosamente estrecha, imposiblemente bien. Al ver su cuerpo, yo nunca pensé que sería capaz de abarcarme. No estoy tratando de ser un presumido o algo así, pero es cierto. Para mi asombro y alivio, cupe perfectamente en ella. El fuego de mi estomago bajo y mi pene, me hacían querer darnos vuelta y embestir dentro de ella con toda mi fuerza, pero resistí esa clase de urgencia.

Podía sentir sus paredes poniéndose más estrechas a cada minuto, eso significaba que ella estaba cerca, significaba que yo estaba cerca. Pero ella empezó a disminuir la velocidad, le gruñí "Bella…" le dije en un tono de amenaza, si yo sabía una cosa ahora mismo, era que no iba a ser capaz de resistir esa clase de tortura por parte de Bella. Ella no escucho mi advertencia, ella continuo empujándose lentamente en mí, apretándose ella misma cada vez que bajaba, y dios eso se sentía tan bien. Deje escapar un largo y profundo gemido. Necesitaba más y estoy determinado a conseguirlo.

Antes que Bella supiera algo, use mi agarre en sus caderas, nos volteé, y ataque sus labios antes que ella empezara a funcionar. El beso fue definitivamente apasionado, lleno de lujuria y lleno de deseo, no, necesidad. Embestí en ella rápido y fuerte, pero aun así me advertí a mi mismo de no ser muy rudo, tal vez un poco fuera de control, pero yo nunca lastimaría a Bella porque soy un bastardo calenturiento.

Bella gimió ruidosamente en mi boca, a ella no le parecía importar el cambio de posición. Sus largas y torneadas piernas subieron y se envolvieron en torno a mi cintura, dándome mejor acceso e instrucciones. Mi mano empezó a recorrer las perfectas curvas de mi ángel, nunca quedándome en un solo lugar mucho tiempo, eso fue hasta que llegue a sus pechos. Los senos de Bella son perfectos, ellos llenan completamente mi mano, perfectamente, como si su cuerpo fue hecho especialmente para mí, perfectamente para ajustarse al mío.

Pinche ligeramente su pezón causando que rompiera nuestro beso y gritara mi nombre en placer, y cuando ella hizo eso, causo que embistiera más rápido y fuerte dentro de ella, demonios todo sobre ella me excita! Empuje mis labios de regreso a los de ella completamente animalistico, deseándola, necesitándola.

El sonido de nuestra piel golpeándose y los gemimos llenaron el aire. Quería oír a Bella gritar de nuevo, necesitaba que ella gritara mi nombre en placer de nuevo. Empecé a embestir en diferentes direcciones para que pudiera encontrar su punto, el punto que la haría venir en segundos después de tocarlo. Oh, y lo encontré.

"Justo allí Edward! Justo allí!" Ella arranco sus labios de los míos y grito.

Mantuve mis embestidas en ese mismo lugar, Bella lanzo su cabeza hacia atrás por placer, no podía ver su rostro para nada. Quería ver su rostro torcerse en placer, quería ver sus ojos girar dentro de su cabeza cuando ella se viniera, no, necesitaba eso, necesitaba saber que era mi Bella, necesitaba saber que soy el único que la hará gritar al tope de sus pulmones en placer. Uno de mis brazos fue alrededor de su espalda, el otro levantando su cabeza para que me mirara.

Y fue allí cuando se vino. Su interior se cerró completamente, haciendo que mis embestidas en ella fueran más apretadas y fuertes de hacer, aunque demonios mucho más placenteras. Sus hermosos ojos chocolates giraron dentro de su cabeza, y ella grito, "Edward!". Viniéndose violentamente.

Continúe mis embestías en su estrecha vagina, aun en el mismo lugar, su cuerpo ahora se sacudía por la cantidad de placer. Después de unas seis embestidas más me vine igual de violento, gritando su nombre tan alto como ella el mío, y colapse sobre ella de nuevo, completamente exhausto y respirando increíblemente rápido. Bella débilmente recorrió su mano a través de mi cabello, y beso el tope de mi cabeza. Nuestros cuerpos estaban cubiertos de sudor por nuestro pequeño ejercicio.

"No es tu cu-culpa E-Edward…" Ella jadeo. Todos los pensamientos que reprimí por la pasada media hora me inundaron como una ola, esta vez rasgándome más de lo que ya estaba.

Frote mi nariz en su cuello, respirando su angelical esencia antes de purgar mi corazón "B-Bella lo es…" Podía sentir que me ahogaba. No sabía qué hacer, tenía que decirle a Bella lo que había pasado. Rogando que ella no me dejara una vez le dijera. Saque mi cabeza de su cuello y la deslice bajo su barbilla.

"Ellos salieron para llevarme a un juego de baseball. Tenía dieciséis, yo pensé que no era justo que todos mis amigos pudieran ir al juego y yo no. No me calle en todo el día, rogándoles que me llevaran. Ellos lo hicieron, ellos siempre lo hacían. Los trate como una mierda cuando era adolescente, entonces cuando íbamos al juego un conductor ebrio se paso la luz roja…" Las lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos sin mi permiso, cayendo sobre la tibia y suave piel de Bella. Era un monstruo cuando era adolescente, no podía creer ahora lo bastardo que había sido con ellos. Ellos deben odiarme por eso ahora, ellos lo hubieran hecho si estuvieran aquí.

Me perdí completamente cuando tuve que verbalizar la próxima parte, todo mi odio por mi mismo no era nada comparado con lo que sentía por ese hombre… "Se estrello en la parte de enfrente del auto, matándolos instantáneamente. Yo iba en la parte de atrás, solo tuve unas quemadas y unas costillas rotas. El conductor…el maldito conductor huyo! El hijo de puta huyo y me dejo a mí y a mis padres muertos en el auto! Algunos civiles pudieron ayudarnos a salir del auto antes que explotara. Pero él se había ido! Los policías no pudieron encontrarlo, así que él está caminando en algún lugar de las calles y ni siquiera piensa dos veces en lo que hizo!" dije amargamente, casi gritando

Bella me trajo cerca a ella, sus brazos abrazando mis hombros y su cara descansando a un lado de la mía. Podía sentir sus lágrimas corriendo por su rostro y cayendo en el mío, haciendo que nuestras lágrimas se unieran. Solo ese concepto me hizo sentirme tan amado como si los dos estuviéramos dentro del otro, como si fuéramos uno, como si nos completáramos el uno al otro. "Edward, no es tu culpa! Mírame!" ella levanto mis mejillas para que mirar a sus ojos, sus ojos tenía un poco de rojo y una mezcla de tristeza y rabia en ellos.

"No es tu culpa. Tu no tenias idea de lo que iba a pasar, es culpa de ese hombre, no tuya. Tu no hiciste nada malo, él es el que se paso la luz!" Ella me tranquilizo, gire mi cabeza de la de ella. No podía mirarla a los ojos, me dolía que ella estuviera mostrando tanto amor y compasión hacia mi cuando era tanto culpa de ese hombre como mía.

Me sorbí la nariz y empecé "me he sentido tan mal desde que sucedió. Cada noche tengo ese sueño." Mi labio tembló, "El metal doblado sobre sus cuerpos, la sangre los gritos. Lo veo tan claro en mi cabeza, después de todos estos años no se han terminado. Es como si estuviera impresa en mi mente, no se aleja…"

"Ellos siempre se alejan cuando tu duermes conmigo. Pero anoche…" cerré mis ojos fuertemente, mi labio inferior tembló violentamente y las lagrimas caían por mi cara, "Anoche no fueron mis padres en el auto, fueron tu y Nessie." Mi cuerpo entero tembló cuando las memorias me inundaron de nuevo, , "Tu ibas en el asiento trasero con ella, yo iba manejando el carro, el otro carro choco en la parte de atrás, y yo…y yo…"

Colapse completamente, mi cuerpo se sacudía más violentamente que nunca antes. Mi frente presionada sobre su piel mientras lloraba todo mi dolor y pena, "No te puedo perder Bella…yo no podría soportar perderte. Te amo demasiado Bella, demasiado. No puedo…yo solo no puedo…" me rehúso a seguir viviendo sin ella, me rehúso a no estar con ella, me rehúso a pensar no estar con ella, me rehúso a pensar que nosotros estemos en habitaciones separadas ahora! Mire en sus ojos, sus ojos llenos con el mismo dolor y pena que los míos, ella es realmente mi alma gemela, ella realmente comparte todo lo que tengo, cada emoción que tengo se refleja en las de Bella.

"Edward..."

"No puedo perderte…no puedo perderte a ti también."

"Edward! No vas a perderme! Tú nunca vas a perderme. No podría ir a ningún lugar aunque lo quisiera. Estoy atrapada por ti Edward, te amo demasiado que estaría aquí mañana aunque tu quisieras a otra," dijo sinceramente.

Mi rostro se lleno de disgusto al solo pensar en otra tocándome de la misma manera en la que permito que Bella lo haga, "Bella, nunca va a haber nadie que no seas tú, solo pensar estar con otra chica hace que me den ganas de vomitar. No puedo vivir sin ti Bella, no importa que pase, no importa donde vayas, estaré a centímetros detrás de ti." Le dije sinceramente, besando amorosamente su frente y descansando la mía en la de ella.

"Entonces…quien es Nessie?" dijo Bella bromeando para aligerar el ambiente, yo me reí. Ella probablemente piense que es una segunda novia como Esme!

"La conocerás un día, estoy seguro de eso. No te preocupes, ella no es una segunda novia."

Bella fingió una expresión herida y bromeo, "Oh? Y no puedo ahora? Por qué no? Quiero saber si ella es más bonita que yo." No pude evitar reírme a su ternura, Bella se rio incluso antes de que pudiera terminar la oración. Ligeramente le bese la frente.

Fue después de nuestra primera noche termino que me di cuenta que no usamos protección, y tampoco lo hicimos esta mañana. Aunque ahora mismo es cuando un hombre entraría en pánico, pero no yo. No podía evitar llenarme de felicidad, ansiedad y emoción. Solo de pensar en un bebe, algo creado de nuestro puro amor, me hacia derretirme por dentro. Lo sé, eso suena cursi y 'poco masculino', pero no podía evitarlo, Bella tiene tanto efecto en mí, que si ella me pidiera saltaría de un acantilado sin un momento de duda.

"Bueno, al paso que vamos, no creo que te tome mucho para conocerla." Se susurre en su oído amorosamente.

"Qué quieres decir?"

"No hemos estado usando protección Bella."

A eso, Bella se levanto de mis brazos y se sentó, hiperventilándose. Empecé a sentir pánico; ella no quería niños? Ella no quería mis hijos? Podía ser que ella quisiera hijos solo no los míos?

Trate de mantener mi mente en control, pero mi voz traiciono mis pensamientos, "Bella estas bien?" puse mi mano en su espalda y la frote en círculos

"Dios, Edward, que pasa si estoy embarazada?!" Ella entró en pánico

La expresión de mi cara era confundida, , "Bueno, tú me tienes Bella. No necesitas preocupar por nada. Podemos comprar una casa, Alice puede comprar el cuarto del bebe, no tienes nada porque preocuparte Bella, nada."

"Edward?" ella susurro débilmente.

"Si."

"Quieres un bebe?"

Sonreí amorosamente al pensar en Renesmee, "Muchísimo así que, si."

Ella giro su cabeza lentamente hacia mí, mirándome a los ojos, al menos ella se calmo un poco. La mano que tenía en su espalda fue a su cara y acaricie su mejilla con amorosa y tranquilizadoramente, ella se derritió en mi toque y cerro sus ojos, una de las cosas de las que estoy orgulloso, es que solo yo podía hacerla derretir. "Esa es quien es Nessie? Nuestra hija?" ella pregunto, lentamente abriendo sus ojos, sus ojos que era como salsa caliente y me hacia derretirme en ellos.

"Si, ella es una rompecorazones también. Es igual a su mamá, pero tiene mis ojos." Le dije emocionado. Ya tenía planeado mucha cosas, nosotros podríamos comprar una casa en las afueras de la ciudad, o si Bella quería, nosotros podíamos ir a Forks. Pero ella una vez me dijo que tenía malos recuerdos allí…Bella rompió en una pequeña sonrisa, al menos obtuve una pequeña reacción.

"pero Edward, ahora mismo? Quiero decir nosotros nos amamos el uno al otro y todo, pero la verdad es que ambos estamos en los veinte, yo acabo de salir del colegio, y tu diriges una compañía! Nosotros nos conocemos por menos de dos semanas. Yo sé que tú eres mi alma gemela, y todo sobre nuestra relación es apresurado, pero tú estás realmente listo? Ni siquiera estoy segura si yo estoy lista" dijo nerviosamente.

Yo ya había pensado en todo esto. Estaba planeando dejar la compañía en las confiadas manos de mi empleado, Ben Cheney. Él tal vez no sería el próximo en la línea de la compañía que mi padre escogió, pero él era el mejor candidato en el que podía pensar. Papá había puesto sus ojos en James Matthews, pero había algo sobre él que no sabía que era, pero no podía confiar en él…

Tome ambos lados de su tibio rostro, "Bella, te amo, quiero casarme contigo algún día. No me importa si nuestra relación ha sido algo apresurada, diablos, Alice y Jasper se comprometieron una semana después de haberse conocido! Tú sabes que vas a ser mi única, y yo estoy muy seguro que estoy listo para tener cualquiera cosa que estés dispuesta a darme. Bella, yo quiero bebe, si, pero tú?" le pregunte

Ella pensó un momento y luego suspiro, "Edward, si yo tal vez quiera un bebe en el futuro, pero solo creo que aun no estoy lista. Usaremos protección de ahora en adelante, pero si ya estoy embarazada, entonces tendremos un bebe. Si no, entonces esperaremos, suena bien?"

Yo suspire, "Eso es todo lo que pido." Le susurre y la bese dulcemente en sus carnosos labios rojos, oh dios como la amo. Ella me está dando voluntariamente algo que realmente quiero, mi propia familia, mi propio todo, aunque no pase ahora mismo, se que pasara algún día.

Bella se separo levemente, "Voy a tomar una ducha, tú debes arreglarte para el trabajo. Estas bien ahora Edward?" dijo ella, acariciando mi mejilla.

Tan pronto como Bella menciono la ducha, supe que ella no pedía compañía. Mi mente inmediatamente se puso a trabajar. No podía estar lejos de Bella ahora mismo! Después de mi sueño…No creo que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarla fuera de mi vista, mucho menos ella estando diez minutos en la ducha mientras yo estoy en este frio cuarto esperando, preguntándome si ella se resbala con la barra de jabón y se rompe su esbelto cuello…Si, mi mente tiende a sobreactuar.

"Si, pero estaría mejor su no me dejaras, me puedo bañar contigo?" Mi rostro totalmente serio y mire a sus ojos.

Su rostro se puso rojo, "U-um-m m-tal vez-sea m-"

La corte, "Por favor? No quiero estar lejos de ti ahora mismo…" le dije, no quería que ella pensara que yo solamente pensaba sucio cuando me refería a bañarme con ella, aunque debo decir que mi mente de deslizo un par de veces y solo ha sido durante los últimos minutos.

"Ok."

Ella salto de la cama, las cobijas se cayeron de su cuerpo completamente, cayendo sobre su sedoso cuerpo, lentamente, seductoramente…Mi mente se fue tan lejos que no había notado que Bella había halado las cobijas para cubrirse . Fruncí el ceño. "Bella, no necitas esconderte, eres hermosa."

Agarre las cobijas y las arranque de su agarre, tomo todo lo que tenía en mí no mirar hacia abajo, pero tengo un buen autocontrol , y no mire abajo ni una vez. Tome su mano y empecé a caminar con ella al baño. Hale a Bella frente a mí y la gire para poder ver su cara, camine lentamente, Bella caminaba de espaldas hasta que su espalda desnuda sintió la fría pared de azulejo. Cerré la puerta de la ducha, sin dejar de mirar a mi ángel, pero tuve que mirar la llave del agua para que no nos congeláramos o nos quemáramos.

Tan pronto como el agua salió tibia Bella instantáneamente cerro sus ojos y se giro quedando de espaldas a mí , dándome una gran vista. Lo juro, el trasero de mi ángel es una de las cosas más excitantes que he visto, hizo que las idea golpearan mi mente, dejándome de nuevo erecto. Antes que pudiera detenerme a mí mismo envolví mis brazos alrededor del estomago de mi amor fuertemente. Su cabeza se levanto, mi cabeza se levantaba sobre la su pequeño cuerpo, ella me sonrió seductivamente, no voy a durar mucho con ella jugando, "Nu-huh, n-no tenemos protección."Oh. Por. Dios.

Mi sonrisa se volvió más ancha en cuestión de segundos, entonces si no podemos tener sexo, tengo otros planes en mente…"Puedo y-yo puedo lavarte a-amor?" le pregunte antes que me pudiera detener, los dos teníamos la cara roja en cuestión de segundos. Completamente avergonzados, solté el cuerpo de Bella y tome la esponja y el jabón liquido, sin atreverme a esperar su respuesta.

Antes que supiera que hacer, estaba en mis rodillas en el empapado piso de azulejo, trabajando mi camino por la larga y pálida pierna de Bella, esponjeándola con lentos círculos, trabajando mi camino hacia arriba. Tan lentamente que pase por sus rodillos y sobre sus torneados muslos. Mi mente se fue a ese lugar, no podía pensar, podía casi respirar, Bella aspiro el aire, pero yo tenía la sensación que tenía que hacerla retorcerse. Cuando llegue a la parte superior de su muslo, baje al tobillo de la otra pierna, empezando de nuevo.

Ella lloriqueo, y mi cabeza se levanto instantáneamente al angelical sonido, sonriendo como un idiota. También vi sus perfectos senos estimulados y su cara mirando abajo hacia mí. Ella se sonrojo, rodo sus ojos y soltó una risita tonta, "Vuelve a trabajar." Bella trato de sonar seria, aunque solo estallo en risitas.

Podía sentir mi erección empezando a ser dolorosa, aquí estaba yo, lavando la más sexy, angelical, más asombrosa mujer, desnuda y tenía que tener mi mente en control para no tomarla aquí en la ducha como el animal que sé que soy.

Ella estaba manteniendo profundas y estables respiraciones, y cuando fui más arriba en su pierna hasta alcanzar el tope de su muslo de nuevo. Supongo que un hombre con bolas iría abajo y la lavaría…si…pero obviamente no , así que me salte su región baja y fui a su estomago. Ella gruño, "Edward…" dijo enojada.

"si, amor?" le dije, mirando hacia arriba con una sonrisa por la vista de nuevo.

"Y-yo creía q-que tu est-estabas ayudándome a la-lavarme." ella casi rogo, oh dios eso me excito aun más.

"Si lo estoy haciendo, solo que pensé que tú querías lavar esa área por ti misma." Le dije con un tono presumido. Si ella solo supiera lo cobarde que era ahora mismo.

"N-n-no- me- im-importa…" mi ángel tartamudeo, mirando lejos de mis ojos, sonrojándose fuertemente.

Respire profundamente, y exhale. Ok Edward, tú no has hecho NADA como esto antes, ella tampoco- espero- que ella no expere mucho. Puse la esponja en su sexo y ligeramente rose su ranura. Ella gimió ligeramente, bueno al menos estaba haciendo algo bien. Tome sus caderas y las posiciones en el camino del agua, también evitando que me cayera agua en los ojos.

Después, tome quite la esponja de su clítoris y la reemplace con mis labios. No me parecía justo que la esponja se llevara el honor y yo me sentara aquí y mirarme a haciéndolo. Ok, si estoy celoso de una esponja, al menos no puedo caer más bajo.

Deje que mi lengua limpiara el enorme lio que había creado orgullosamente. El sabor era dulce, igual que Bella. "Edward…" la dulce voz de Bella gimió, alentándome. Succione su clítoris, rozando ligeramente con mis dientes el sensitivo nodo, Bella gimió una vez más. Mis dedos ligeramente rozaron sus piernas, mis besos empezaron a ponerse más intensos.

Mi lengua cambio de curso, yendo hacia la fuente del lio y limpiándola con mi lengua. Sus esbeltas manos hicieron su camino a mis risos mojados, masajeando mi cráneo hasta que ella se empujo a sí misma en mi cara, obviamente mi pequeña Bella está un poquito excitada ahora mismo. No pude evitar reírme al pensamiento, dios ella es demasiado sexy para su propio bien. Si mi amor quiere más, entonces estoy obligado a darle más. Metí mi lengua en su centro, las piernas de Bella empezaron a ceder, yo tenía mis manos en su cintura, su espalda contra la pared. Así que creo que ella estará bien.

Deje que unas de mis manos bajaran lentamente a la esbelta y tibia pierna de Bella halándola sobre mi hombro mientras me ponía en cuclillas, haciéndome que tuviera más de ella de lo que pensé fuera posible. "Edward!" ella grito en placer, solo haciéndome querer más su sabor en mi boca, haciendo que mi lengua embistiera en ella más rápido. Ella empezó a embestir su pelvis en mi boca, tratando de hacerme llegar más profundo. Puse mis manos en los huesos de sus caderas para detenerla.

Yo sabía que ella estaba muy cerca, mi lengua empezó a ser estrujada. Esta vez a diferencia de la ultima, embestí dentro de ella pero curve mi lengua donde estaba su punto G –si es que aun lo recuerdo de hace unas noches atrás- y ella se vino enseguida. Ella grito mi nombre, el sonido reboto en todas las paredes. Deje que mi lengua se escapara, lamiendo cada gota que ella produjo y ligeramente besando su clítoris cuando termine, escuche a Bella lloriquear.

Tome la esbeltamente perfecta piernas de mi ángel, que ahora se sacudía por el climas y la puse en el suelo. Aun la mantenía sujeta por sus caderas cuando ella empezó a deslizarse hacia el suelo, su cuerpo aun se sacudía. Mi amor tenía una expresión de mucho placer en toda su cara, no pude evitar darle un beso en sus dulce y rellenos labios. Solo un pequeño beso, su respiración fuera de control, por eso no quise que el beso se volviera apasionado lo cual podría hacer la situación mucho peor. Le di un besito una vez más, pero no era suficiente, seguí dándole besitos en sus labios en cada dirección, ocasionalmente cuando Bella fue los suficientemente rápida me beso de regreso, ocasionalmente.

Bella recupero su respiración, ella empujo mi pecho ligeramente, besándome de vez en cuando haciendo su camino bajando por mi cuello, ligeramente mordiendo y succionando mientras ella bajaba por mi pecho. Tuve la idea de que era la que ella estaba haciendo cuando ella llego a mi abdomen. Quería los tibios labios de Bella en mi demasiado, pero no quería que ella lo hiciera porque pensaba que me lo debía. "Bella, no tienes que hacerlo." Le dije, maldije mi voz por decir lo contrario! Ella me miro con sus ojos anhelantes, y supe que ella no solo lo hacía porque sentía que debía hacerlo sino que ella quería hacerlo, "Yo quiero." Dijo ella, como si completara mi pensamiento.

Ella beso mis caderas hasta que llego a mi erección. Sin un segundo de duda ella beso mi punta, haciéndome gemir al primer contacto, dios necesitaba más. Lentamente ella empezó a mover su boca bajando por mi miembro, solo tomándolo lo que podía, y subiendo. La sensación era como nada que hubiera sentido antes, tal vez no tan buena como estar dentro de su centro, pero por todos los diablos que era lo que le seguía.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba ella me acogía más y más en su boca, haciéndome sentir increíblemente excitado. No pude evitar poner mis manos en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Bella, ligeramente embistiendo en su boca, "Bella…" gemí su nombre, dios eso se siente tan bien. Enrede mis manos en su cabello y la ayude a llegar abajo más rápido, necesitaba que ella fuera más rápido, lo ansiaba. Podía sentir las mariposas en mi estomago volando mucho más a medida que el tiempo pasaba.

Ella empezó a balancear su cabeza más rápido por ella misma, haciéndome esta cerca y más cerca. La lengua de Bella se giro alrededor mío y fue de arriba abajo más rápido, ligeramente rozando sus dientes con mi piel haciéndome gemir instantáneamente. Su pequeña y esbelta mano froto la parte de debajo de mi pene, el lugar donde ella no podía llegar con su boca cuando bajaba, haciéndome acercarme más rápido.

Mire abajo a su hermosa cara, haciendo que mi cabeza golpeara la pared. Su cara, oh dios, ella lucia tan…increíblemente sexy, no podía ver mucho de eso, pero solo un vistazo y me hizo ir muy lejos. Su cabello completamente empapado y el agua goteando por su cara y su perfecto cuerpo de diosa griega.

Bella pareció sentir que los segundos no eran lo suficientemente rápidos, su manos dejo de frotar mi pene y bajo a mis testículos y ligeramente los masajeo. Solo me quedaban segundos, no sabía si Bella quería tragarme, yo sabía que eso sería definitivamente caliente, pero si Bella no quería, tenía que avisarle.

"B-Bell-a, v-voy a ve-venirme…Bella!" le advertí, pero ella paso sobre eso, me vine en su boca violentamente, y ella se trago hasta la última gota. Mi cuerpo está en completa felicidad, me sentía tan bien, y sabía que era mejor que consiguiera protección, o de otra manera no creo que mi mente pueda funcionar la próxima vez que Bella me diga que no podemos hacer nada a menos que tengamos protección, lo cual lo más seguro es que ignore su petición y la tome allí mismo.

"Es-Eso fue i-increíble a-amor." Le susurre, tratando de recuperare del masivo orgasmo. Bella gateo de regreso a mi cuerpo, ella empezó a besar cada parte de mi cara dulce e infantilmente. Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi estomago y descanso su cabeza en mi cuello ella termino los besos, ambos respirando profundamente.

Nos quedamos en esa posición por unos minutos hasta que Bella suspiro y dijo, "Y-yo creo que nosotros necesitamos salir y vestirnos…" aunque después del paso de unos minutos, nosotros aun no nos calmábamos completamente, demonios éramos buenos.

"Seguro el jefe entenderá." Dije en el mismo estado que mi ángel. El jefe no puede ser tan frio de corazón verdad?

Bella se rio y replico, "Tu eres el jefe," Oh sí. Ella levanto su cabeza y me miro a los ojos seductivamente, "Jefe." En el estado en el que estaba ahora eso casi significa que tengo que aguantarme físicamente para no tomarla de nuevo, su voz era tan seductora que debía ser ilegal.

Sonreí, "Entonces porque tenemos que ir a trabajar?" si soy el jefe entonces no debería poder decir que nosotros no vamos a trabajar verdad? Definitivamente tengo un buen motivo para no…

"Porque tu aun tienes una compañía que dirigir."… y?

"Eso tal vez sea verdad, pero tienes que ver que también tengo la obligación de satisfacer a mi novia." Soy capaz de devorarla tanto como ella se merece, eso significa que nadie será capaz de vernos a ninguno de los dos por un tiempo…seguro ellos sobrevivirán.

"Si, pero tu novia está muy satisfecha." Dijo ella sonrojándose y escondiéndose ella misma en mi cuello de nuevo. Ella diciendo eso me hizo sentir instantáneamente mucho mejor sobre mí mismo, debo ser realmente bueno.

"Bueno, eso es bueno. Porque entonces solo me queda hacerte una pregunta." Hable, podía sentir prácticamente mi sonrisa presumida en mi boca

"Oh si? Y cuál puede ser?" "Pastillas o condones?"

* * *

OMG necesito otra ducha, estos chicos me ponen uff! Bueno espero que les haya gustado el POV de Edward. Vieron que es triste el sueño, yo siempre lloro cuando lo leo T_T. Pero bueno vemos el niño ya no es tan tímido nada y anda medio presumido XD pero eso lo puede hacer él porque es bueno en todo.

Recuerden dejarnos sus reviews con sus opiniones y la fila es asi Bella, VampireAngel94, yo y luego ustedes asi que aprovechen chicas XD.


	16. Club

Disclaimer: los personajes de Meyer y la historia de VampireAngel94

Capitulo Dieciséis

"Bella, tierra a Bella…Bella!"

"Huh? Qué? Oh Alice, lo siento, mi cabeza está en cualquier lado hoy…"murmure, dios ni siquiera puedo hacer mi trabajo sin tener fantasías sobre Edward…la más reciente fue una de nosotros dos en la playa mientras yo le ponía bloqueador solar…creo que quiero ir a la playa próximamente…pero tal vez un día cuando no sea inicio de invierno!

"Lo apuesto," dijo ella y me guiño, haciéndome sonrojar. Oh dios no me digas que ella nos escucho… "De todos modos, a las seis treinta Rosalie y yo te pasaremos a recoger, vamos a ir a un club esta noche, así que **no** empieces algo que no puedas terminar."

Mi cara se podría considerar un plato caliente ahora mismo, "Um…si, Alice, yo no le agrado exactamente a Rose, y soy una mierda bailando."

Ok, no, técnicamente tú necesitas saber cómo bailar antes de poder ser una mierda en eso…pero aunque supiera como bailar sé que sería una mierda de todos modos, tendría que mirar mis pies para no romper los de Edward, y si conozco a Alice, el pie de algún pobre tonto también…

"Si, lo sé, por eso es que vienes temprano, así podemos cambiarnos y enseñarte algunos movimientos mientras estemos allá. Y no te preocupes por Rose, hale con ella, y si ella es una perra entonces le robare las llaves de su carro. Te lo juro ella no puede vivir sin ellas!

"Um…ok…? Alice porque estás aquí de todos modos? No estás trabajando hoy? Oh, y mañana trabajamos? NO creo que Edward quiera ponerse borracho y tener una resaca mañana en la mañana…" le dije, aunque eso le daría a él una excusa para no venir a trabajar. Si él tuviera una resaca y estuviera enfermo de alguna manera entonces no tendría otra opción que quedarme en casa también…igual que como lo deseábamos el primer día que nos vinimos.

"Hu? Oh sí, es mi hora de almuerzo así que pensé en que debía decirte en persona, y Edward nunca se emborracha, él se bebe tres medias docenas de cervezas y no se embraga! Él es un extraterrestre! Lo juro cuando él nació tomo la tolerancia de alcohol mía y de Emmett, porque nosotros no tenemos nada."

"Entonces porque tú y Emmett van a salir esta noche cuando ustedes dos se emborrachan fácilmente? Mañana es miércoles, porque no esperan hasta el viernes o sábado? Ya sabes cuando no tengan que trabajar." Le pregunte, es la explicación más lógica, entonces porque ellos no esperan hasta entonces?

"Si no te acuerdas Bella, tenemos una cena en la casa de Carlisle y Esme, y si tú crees que eres es estricto, ellos son el glaseado del pastel! Nosotros fuimos una vez a un club un viernes para aligerar un poco a Edward, cuando fuimos a su casa el domingo, ellos nos iban a quitar las llaves porque ellos aun 'supuestamente' olían alcohol en nosotros. Nosotros ya ni siquiera vivíamos con ellos y ellos nos iban a quitar los privilegios de manejar!" dijo Alice enojada y con miedo, miedo por su auto.

"O-k, entonces ti quieres ir esta noche así puedes emborrarte y tus llaves no serán alejadas de ti?" Eso sonaba un poco drástico y todo, pero cuando conocí a Esme ella parecía muy maternal, así que creo que ella debe ser un poco protectora sobre sus niños, aunque ellos no son suyos…

"Ves, le dije a Rose que esa no eras una explicación estúpida! Tu lo has captado enseguida!"

"Pero Alic"

"No! No hables, de todos modos, tengo que regresar al trabajo, necesito parar en Starbucks de todos modos estoy perdiendo mi energía y la necesito para bailar!" Demonios, ella parece muy energética ahora mismo, odiaría verla en la mañana…"Ok, me tengo que ir. Te veo a las seis y treinta! Adiós!" Ella se inclino y me beso la mejilla, despidiéndose con la mano mientras caminaba por el corredor. Dejándome con las mejillas cálidas y despidiéndome de ella débilmente con mi mano.

El resto del día fue muy tranquilo. Edward nos dijo a las dos que él iba a salir a buscar su café, diciendo que tenía que hacer una diligencias mientras estaba afuera. Le dije que podíamos hacerlas cuando fuéramos de camino a casa pero él insistió, me molesto un poco que él no me dijera que iba a hacer y fue tan misterioso. Sacudí mi cabeza, Edward tiene su propia vida aparte de mí, no soy su madre, él no tiene que decirme a donde va cada vez que sale cierto?...cierto…?

Jessica siguió hablando acerca de ella y Mike, ella a veces mencionaba el tema de 'clubes', como si ella quisiera venir también. Esto me hacía sentir un poquito mal por no invitarla, no que realmente la quiera cerca de Edward después de horas de trabajo o algo así, pero también no estaba segura a donde iríamos así que no podía decirle a ella donde no podríamos encontrarnos con ella de todos modos.

Cuando Edward regreso, él estaba un poco más pálido de lo normal, haciéndome preocupar ligeramente.

"Sr. Cullen…está bien?" le pregunte formalmente, nosotros aun estaba en el trabajo después de todo…

"Huh? Oh, sí, no te preocupes amor, solo me encontré con alguien en la tienda. Nada para preocuparse." Edward dijo, poniendo sus manos arriba como si se protegiera a él mismo y luego caminando a su oficina.

"Amor!?" Jessica pregunto en shock y ligeramente horrorizada, yo solo me sonroje, oh dios porque Edward tuvo que decir eso….?

Le respondí que estábamos saliendo. Ella me lanzo miradas asesinas todo el día, no podía estar más complacida cuando ella se fue media hora antes así no estaría crispada a las seis treinta. Ella mascullo su despedida cuando se fue, obviamente aun un poquito enojada, ya se le pasaría…espero.

Tan pronto ella estuvo fuera de vista me apresure a la oficina de Edward, a pesar de todas las miradas de Jessica y mi carga de trabajo, yo estaba completamente preocupada por Edward. Él lucia como un zombi cuando regreso y no podía evitar ser una novia algo protectora y compasiva, está en mi naturaleza después de todo, teniendo que darle a mi mamá curitas cuando tenía cinco años y no al revés.

Toque su puerta y la abrí ligeramente, "Edward?"

Él estaba en su escritorio, sus papeles cubriendo el escritorio, él con su cabeza en sus manos. Edward miro arriba inmediatamente al oír mi voz, sonriéndome amorosamente. Entre a la oficina cerrando la puerta ligeramente, entonces camine hacia él, volteo su silla y sus brazos esperaban por mí. Yo simplemente me senté en su regazo y sus brazos fueron alrededor de mil al instante, acunándome. Me beso la frente, nariz, luego los labios, pero dulcemente. Yo no quería nada más entonces que profundizar el beso, pero el destino obviamente tenía otros planes.

Edward rompió el beso, su frente en la mía. "No puedes creer lo embarazoso que ha sido mi día…" él murmuro, no pude evitar dejar escapar una pequeña y silenciosa risita, pensamientos de lo que pudo haber pasado llenaron mi mente.

"Oh y que pudo ser?" le dije con un poco de sentido del humor.

"Tu te estabas riendo de mi dolor!" Dijo él juguetonamente, yo solo me reí.

"Oh, no, no, no, no...si..."

"Bueno, creo que debes ser castigada por reírte de mi dolor."

"Oh en serio? Y cuál debería ser mi castigo?" le pregunte dulcemente pensando que podía sacar de ella.

"Gee! Hm, no lo sé…" y antes que pudiera procesar que estaba pasando él me tumbo en el suelo y empezó a hacerme cosquillas en los costados.

"AH! No!...De-...det-...DETENTE! ...hahahaha" jadee entre risas, él no lo hizo por supuesto.

"Pero este es tu castigo Bellie, así que no lo creo." Dijo él presumidamente.

"Por…por favor…POR FAVOR!..." dije de nuevo jadeando, mi estomago empezó a dolerme por las risas.

"Hm...No." dijo él secamente.

Lagrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos por reírme tan fuerte. Un golpe en la puerta fue mi salvación, él se detuvo y rápidamente me dio un besito, haciéndome marearme un poco y respirar entrecortado. No hubiera podido levantarme si Edward no me hubiera dado su mano. Estaba un poco paranoica de momento, así que estaba tratando de arreglar mi cabello antes de tomar un gran aliento y abrió la puerta.

"Edward, tengo los papeles." Un hombre rubio dijo, entrando por la puerta. Tengo que admitir, él es muy atractivo. Largos cabellos rubios, algo musculoso pero definitivamente no tanto como Emmett, y definitivamente no tan atractivo como Edward.

"Ah sí, gracias James," dijo Edward. James camino hacia Edward y le entrego los papeles, genial, dormir menos. Una vez James- o al menos creo que ese es su nombre- le entrego los papeles su cabeza se volteo a mí. Sus ojos me traspasaban, chocolate oscuro, pero desde aquí parecían negros, una maliciosa sonrisa consumió su rostro.

"Y quien es esta pequeña lindura que has estado escondiendo aquí Edward?" dijo James caminando lentamente hacia mi acariciando un mechón de cabello para quitarlo de mi cara. Edward gruño…él gruño! No creo que él nunca lo ha hecho fuera de la recamara…él camino/corrió a mi lado y tomo mi cintura, ligeramente frunciéndole el ceño a James entonces dijo, "James…ella es Bella Swan, **mi** novia. Bella, este es James Samuels, él es el director administrativo. **N/T(en el capitulo anterior era Matthews lo sé, pero fue Nicole la que lo cambio) **

Las cejas de James se levantaron, "Novia? No sabía que tenias una"

"La tengo, y no sabía que habías olvidado la tuya." Le dijo Edward un poco ácidamente, apretando su agarre.

Él se rio, "Ah si yo la recuerdo, ella es mi prometida ahora de todos modos." Qué pasa con todo mundo en Seattle que va tras personas que están con tomadas cuando ellos también lo están?

"Eso es bueno de escucharlo. Bueno gracias por los papeles, creo que es tiempo que nos retiremos, tenemos planes con mis hermanos."

"Oh si, y como están Alice y Emmett? Espero que bien."

"Si ellos lo están, la boda de Alice es en la víspera de Navidad porque ningún lugar la deja casarse en Navidad." Dijo Edward con un poco de humor, James y yo nos reímos. Sip, solo Alice podría querer una boda un día antes de Navidad para tener más atención…yo no sé ahora como Alice va a usar un vestido-que es casi sin mangas-en invierno! Yo no podría!

"Oh, me estaba preguntando cómo iba ella y el chico Hale. De cualquier manera, como tú has dicho es mejor que ustedes se vayan," dijo él, luego me miro directo a los ojos, algo en sus ojos me hizo tener miedo, mucho miedo. "Adiós."

"A-adiós…"tartamudee, mi corazón latiendo a una milla por hora, contuve mi aliento. Edward se despido de James, él cerró la puerta cuando salió, finalmente dejándome respirar. Edward acaricio mi brazo, mire arriba hacia él, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Sus manos fueron a mis mejillas y las acaricio, "Bella…estas bien?"

Yo solo asentí como la idiota que soy, "S-si, solo, u-um, James me asusto un poquito…" murmure, no segura de cómo él lo podría tomar.

"Amor, está bien, yo no sé siento exactamente feliz y emocionado sobre él tampoco." Dijo él abrazándome y besándome la frente.

Suspire, "Gracias a dios pensé que solo era yo…"

"O tal vez sean las hormonas del embarazo…" dijo él con humor, lo mire y le di un golpe, riendo.

"Si, claro, nosotros…hicimos el amor…anoche, si mis conocimientos de bilogía son correctos, entonces toma poco más de un día para que el huego llegue a la matriz, lo siento." Le dije, sacando mi lengua como si fuera una niña de cinco años. "Entonces…antes que me atacaras…porque estabas exactamente avergonzado?"

Edward hizo una mueca, "No te preocupes, estoy seguro que Emmett te lo dirá todo sobre nuestro encuentro esta noche… no me sorprendía si terminaras enterándote por algún extraño en la calle con lo grande que tiene Emmett la boca… "

Me reí, "Vámonos. Si nosotros no estamos de regreso antes de las seis treinta Alice me matara…" le dije completamente seria, no me sorprendería que ella hubiera matado antes…sobre todo en una rebaja de ropas…

"Oh ahora no podemos dejar que eso pase, tendría que matar a Alice por matarte si ella lo hiciera entonces me mataría a mi mismo…" dijo juguetonamente.

"No creo que necesites preocuparte por suicidarte, creo que Alice también te mataría por hacer llegar tarde…O si ella no lo hace entonces Jasper haría el trabajo por matar a su prometida, entonces de cualquier manera no tienes que preocuparte por hacer el trabajo por ti mismo!" le dije con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.

Él solo se rio y sacudió su cabeza, estaba realmente oscuro afuera y nosotros llegamos a casa lo más rápido posible antes que Alice llegara…tenia que admitir no me emocionaba la idea de ir a un club esta noche. Nunca había a un club antes, y en las películas siempre hay chicas que se emborrachan y se embarazan –aunque yo podía estar embarazada ahora mismo- o posiblemente las violan y las matan. Si la televisión me ha enseñado algo, es ir a un club es una mala idea.

No tomo mucho tiempo llegar a casa, infortunadamente. No es que quiera que me maten o nada, solo que quería tomar cuanto tiempo fuera posible antes de enfrentar mi perdición. Cuando llegamos a casa, Alice ya estaba allí, con Rosalie y una tenaza de rulos. Rápidamente agarre el brazo de Edward y mire mi reloj, seis veinte y seis.

Suspire, "Alice, no te puedes quejar, nosotros llegamos cuatro minutos antes. " me trate de defender.

"No te preocupes Bella, nosotros llegamos antes así Edward y tu no podrían probar su nuevo…articulo, creo que se le puede decir así." Dijo Alice riéndose, Rosalie con una sonrisa presumida en su cara. Solo la mire confundida y luego mire a Edward, quien tenía la cara completamente roja como un tomate, él miro a otro lado y yo puse una mano en su hombro y lo palmee.

"Vamos Edward no puede ser tan malo." Le dije, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Ok, yo estaba miento, debe haber sido muy malo. Solo en las pocas ocasiones en las que Edward se sonroja de esta manera, una el primer día que me mude y lo vi con la toalla…pero aun así, tengo permitido ser una novia molestamente solidaria que dice lo opuesto a lo que realmente sucedió, verdad? Bueno no me importa, porque lo seré de todos modos.

Rosalie y Alice rompieron a carcajearse, "Si, no…malo!" Alice dijo entre risas haciéndome sonrojar por ser la causa de su humor, ella se limpio una lagrima de su ojo y continuo, "Ok, bueno si nos disculpas Edward, pero tienes que ir al apartamento de Emmett. Ustedes chicos van a ir juntos y nos encontraran en el club. Oh! Y lleven dos autos así nosotros no tenemos que esperar por nadie cuando nos queramos ir! Adiós."

Edward me beso en la mejilla y se fue, yo despidiéndome de él con la mano, tratando de recuperar aliento. Corre Edward, sálvate! Fue todo lo que pude pensar, Alice se giro hacia mí con una sonrisa," Ok Bella, hagámoslo." Dijo simplemente, yo trague pesadamente, esto iba a ser un proceso dolorosamente lento…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

8:59pm, Afuera del club aun viva.

"Alice, porque me hiciste mi falda tan corta? No me puedo agachar sin enseñar mi ropa interior!" No espera, eso es una mentira, no puedo caminar sin enseñar mi ropa interior!

Tomo una hora arréglanos y otra hora darme algunos movimientos básicos de baile en 'discotecas', los cuales note solo era frotarte y provocar. Pero seriamente! Lo que estoy vistiendo ahora mismo podría ser una ropa interior! La falda de jeans solo me cubría el trasero y mi camisa…Oh dios mi camisa! Solo iba hasta la mitad…de mi ombligo! Era una camiseta sin mangas azul medianoche que se detenía a la mitad de camino de mi ombligo y la parte de arriba tenía una pequeña ranura, mostrando mi no-existente escote, eso no ayuda cuando ellas no te dejan usar sujetador tampoco! Mi cabello rizado, pero al menos ella solo me puso un poco de maquillaje, gracias a dios!

"Porque luces sensual, ahora deja de quejarte, vamos a entrar ahora." Dijo ella

A pesar de la enorme fila que iba a la mitad de la calle, Alice, Rosalie y yo caminamos directo, poniéndome un poco nerviosa. Bueno quien no se pondría cuando estás en presencia de estas dos?.

Todos los ojos de los hombres y algunas mujeres –debo añadir- nos miraron con ojos llenos de lujuria. No los podía culpar, cuando Alice y su completamente corto, vestido estilo corsé y botas a la mitad del muslo quien los culparía? No sé como ella puede caminar con eso, yo prácticamente no tenia tacones porque Alice fue buena conmigo, pero ella los de ella tenían tres, posiblemente cuatro pulgadas, haciéndola tan alta como yo. Pero Rosalie, dios ella era la que más atención tenía. Si yo pensaba que mi falda era corta, entonces sus pantalones debían ser ropa interior! Ellos eran una especie de ropa interior realmente, ellos parecían ser tan cortos de todos modos, enseñando sus muy torneadas, lisas y suaves piernas. Y ella tenía una camisa roja brillante, que tenía un cuello muy bajo en forma de V, o debería decir estomago V considerando que no se detenía hasta que pasaba de su ombligo, enseñando **mucho** escote, un mal giro y sus senos se saldrían! Como dije antes, estar en su presencia me hace sentir nerviosa, más bien como si quisiera vomitar.

Una vez en el club mis oídos se volaron por la música, esto era demasiado alto! Luces, destellos desde todas las dirección sobre los medio borrachos, excitados, frotadores, sudados cuerpos en la pista de baile. Mi corazón latía, no estaba completamente segura si podía hacer esto, estaba a punto de girarme cuando Alice tomo mi mano y me obligo a mirarla, ella sacudió su cabeza con una muy severa y desaprobatoria mirada.

Nosotros la seguimos a la pista de baile, ella me dijo que los chicos estarían aquí en unos diez minutos y que ella quería que practicara bailando antes que Edward llegara.

"Bella, quiero que encuentres un chico y le pidas que baile contigo! Ella me grito sobre la música, mi cuerpo se puso rígido, como demonios iba a dejar que un sobre excitado bastardo me tocara! Sacudí mi cabeza drásticamente, porque ella no solamente bailaba conmigo como lo hizo en el apartamento? Ella obviamente no aprobaría que me moviera nerviosamente con otros hombres, "Nunca aprenderás si no lo haces"

Antes que supiera lo que estaba pasando, ellas se perdieron, dejándome varada en la pista de baile. Mire alrededor, oh no! De pronto sentí un par de brazos poco familiares alrededor de mi cintura y empezó a frotarse en mi trasero, rápidamente gire mi cabeza y vi un hombre que en mi vida había visto. Alto, cabello chocolate, ojos cafés, seguro lindo, pero estaba completamente asustada. Trate de salirme de su agarre, pero su agarre me sujeto fuerte.

"Por favor déjeme ir!" le grite sobre la música. Él no pareció seguir mis órdenes, en lugar de so camino conmigo enfrente a un lado de la pista de baile, aun frotándose conmigo. Podía sentir su erección a través de sus pantalones. Me giro y me puso contra la pared, otro hombre camino hacia este y le dio un vaso de coctel, podía ver algo disolviéndose dentro. Oh no…

Empuje sus brazos, tratando de salir de su agarre, él solo me presiono hacia abajo, incluyendo mis piernas, deteniéndome de tratar de golpearlo con la rodilla en su ingle. No podía gritar por ayuda, porque el hombre tenía la bebida y la podría tirar por mi garganta si abría la boca. Mi corazón latía, oh dios que alguien por favor me ayude!.

"Vamos princesa, abre!" El otro hombre dijo, poniendo el vaso en mis labios. Curve mis labios juntos, tratando lo mejor de mantener mi boca cerrada. No era solo de mí de quien necesitaba preocuparme. Si estaba embarazada, y era droga lo que había en el alcohol entonces eso podía dañar a mi bebe, no podía permitir eso. El hombre que me inmovilizaba estrello mis manos contra la pared de concreto, el dolor traspaso mis manos e inmediatamente pude oler algo como oxido y metal…sangre. Succione aire a través de mi nariz, lagrimas y miedo llenaron mis ojos, no estaba muy segura de que podría pasar.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente, las lagrimas cayeron mientras el hombre empujaba el vaso en mis labios más rudamente, "Bébelo!" él grito, yo sacudí mi cabeza. NO, no iba a dejar que nada pasara! El hombre me dio con la rodilla en el muslo, haciéndome jadear, dándole la oportunidad de verter el líquido revuelto por mi garganta, pero no lo hizo.

De repente, sentí que el hombre que me inmovilizaba era arrancado de mi, haciéndome caer al suelo, él realmente era la única cosa que me tenia de pie después que el hombre me golpeara en el muslo. Mire para ver mi caballero en brillante armadura golpear al hombre en la nariz y aunque la música era alta, pude escuchar el 'crack' que lleno el aire. La nariz del hombre sangraba por todos lados mientras el caía al piso, el segundo hombre iba listo para golpear antes que Edward lo derribara al suelo, su cara llena con tanta rabia que me petrifico.

Un grito se escucho mientras él empezaba a golpearlo vigorosamente, no dándole al hombre la oportunidad de defenderse. Emmett y Jasper vieron a Edward golpeándolo y fueron hacia él, restringiéndolo de matar al hombre. Aunque eso no lo detuvo de patearlo unas cuantas veces. Sabía que después de lo que esos hombres me hicieron debía odiarlos, que no debería tener piedad de ellos si Edward los mataba, pero no podía evitar estar horrorizada a la cantidad de rabia que podía tener por dentro mi dulce y amoroso Edward.

Alice vino corriendo a mí con lágrimas en los ojos, ella se veía tan culpable. Rosalie sin embargo parecía que podía matar a alguien. Ella miro hacia abajo al tipo que está en el suelo sujetando su nariz y lo pateo poderosamente en el estomago. Ella lo hizo de nuevo, y de nuevo y nuevamente hasta que Emmett la tomo la por cintura y la alejo con fuerza, diciéndole algo en el oído. Podía ver la humedad en sus ojos mientras ella le daba una mirada asesina al hombre en el suelo. No sabía porque ella pateo al hombre o porque ella parecía un ángel asesino, pero de cierto modo me conmovió si ella lo hizo por mí.

Jasper tenía dos manos en un hombro de Edward, tratando de mantenerlo calmado. Su cabeza se sacudió sobre mí en el suelo, mi cuerpo inclinado sobre el de Alice. Edward se apresuro y estrecho su cuerpo con el mío, yo lo sujetaba con la misma cantidad de fuerza. Podía sentir sus rápidas y profundas respiraciones en mi cuello, podía decir que él estaba lleno de rabia y horror de pensar que me perdía, esto solo me hizo sentir mucho peor cuando le prometí a él esta misma mañana que nunca lo dejaría…a veces el destino no es bueno.

"Bella, oh dios Bella," él murmuro, él tomo ambos lados de mi rostros y estrello sus labios contra los míos para un rápido, solido beso y luego se alejo, " Estas bien? Te drogo? Juro que esos hombres van a pagar por lo que hicieron!"

"Edward, Edward, cálmate. Estoy bien, ellos trataron pero no los deje. Estoy bien, estoy bien." Le dije apresuradamente, tratando de calmarlo lo mejor que podía. La gente nos rodeo preguntando algunas cosas pero no les preste atención a ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera si hubiera querido, mi mente estaba fija en calmar a Edward, para que no fuera y matara a esos hombres inconscientes en el piso.

"P-pero tus manos…" dijo él tomando mis manos y mostrándome la sangre. Las mire, solo tenían raspones por los ladrillos, no estaban tan mal…espero.

"son solo rasguños Edward, sanaran."

"Pero te hirieron por qué no fui lo suficientemente rápido, lo siento…"

Quite mis manos de su agarre y las puse a ambos lados de su cara, "Edward, no es tu trabajo cuidarme. Nada de esto es tu culpa, tu no hiciste nada malo."

"Bella, que tal si estas embarazada y esto pasa? No solo hubieras sido tu Bella…hubiera sido Renesmee también."

Sacudí mi cabeza, "No, eso nunca hubiera pasado. Te prometí que no te dejaría y me apego a mi palabra."

"Tú no tienes contra sobre este tipo de situaciones."

"No me importa, encontrare la manera de seguir viviendo, ambos, el posible bebe y yo."

Lo abrace tratando lo mejor posible de tranquilizarlo. "Vamos a casa." Le susurre en el oído, él asintió.

"Alice, nosotros nos vamos a casa. Está bien?" le pregunte, una de las manos de Edward me mi cintura, podía sentir mi muslo moretearse. Ella asentido, supongo que ella se seguía sintiendo culpable por lo que acaba de pasar, y la principal razón por la que me quería ahora era que no estuviéramos aquí cuando llegara la policía por esos hombres. Puse una mano en el hombro de Alice, "No es tu culpa Alice, no te sientas culpable."

Ella se sorbió la nariz y me abrazo, "Lo siento mucho Bella! No debí haberte dejado sola en la pista de baile, si Edward no hubiera llegado entonces tú podrías… tú podrías…" se corto a sí misma con lagrimas, demonios esta familia se pone emocional.

Le frote la espalda a Alice, "Alice, cálmate, estoy bien. Edward llego a mí, estoy bien, fin de la historia."

Jasper vino y tomo a Alice, él dijo que ellos también se irían, ellos no tenían mucho ánimo para estar de fiesta ahora que paso esto. Todos nos despedimos y cada uno se fue a su auto, aunque vivíamos en el mismo edificio así que probablemente llegaríamos al edificio al mismo tiempo de todos modos.

Edward y yo entramos a su auto en silencio, no podía decir que era uno exactamente confortable, tampoco podía decir que era incomodo. Aunque cuando pasamos el apartamento me empecé a preguntar si él me iba a ninguna parte y matarme…aunque lo dudaba mucho. Encendí la calefacción, vistiendo una microscópica falta y una camiseta como sujetador no es exactamente cálido en el inicio del invierno, demonios, no creo que sea cálido al inicio del verano!

Mire afuera y vi arboles, ok, entonces creo que estamos un poco fura de Seattle. Mire a ver a Edward, su cara apacible, y abajo al velocímetro, 105 millas por hora…105! Que está tratando de hacer? Matarnos!

"Edward, ve despacio!" chille, agarrándome del asiento con ambas manos.

Edward solo giro su cabeza hacia mí, a punto de responder antes que lo cortara, "Mantén los ojos en la carretera!"

Él solo se rio y miro de nuevo al camino, una mano agarrando la mía y dejándola descansar en mi regazo, iba a quejarme diciéndole que tuviera las dos manos en el volante pero el hablo, "Bella, he manejado a esta misma velocidad desde que tengo diecisiete, y he manejado a la misma velocidad cuando vamos a trabajar. No lo habías notado nunca?"

Edward me miro con una expresión divertida, "Mantén tus ojos en el camino…"

Nosotros seguimos manejando por unos veinte minutos antes de que cansara de esperar una explicación, "Ok, a donde vamos?!"

"A un lugar."

"Que lugar?"

"A un lugar con gravedad."

Empecé a frustrarme, " Y donde queda ese lugar místico?!" le grite con sarcasmo.

"Aquí." Dijo él. Mire por la ventana a ver donde nos habíamos detenido, era un pequeño claro con árboles en circulo a nuestro alrededor. Nosotros éramos los únicos aquí. Edward salió del auto con su chaqueta, caminando alrededor y abriéndome la puerta del auto, el aire me golpeo como un tsunami, haciéndome temblar y envolver mis brazos a mí alrededor mientras saltaba del auto.

Edward puso su chaqueta sobre mis hombros y envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor, caminando conmigo al borde. Huh debe ser un precipicio. Yo no soy muy aficionada a las alturas; me detuve cuando estaba a medio metro del borde y mire sobre. Podía ligeramente ver las luces de Seattle, y el resto de la foresta que crecía en frente. La más hermosa vista de todas eran las estrellas, no las había visto desde que deje Forks, no que las haya notado desde la muerte de Charlie, y ahora ella lucía tan llenas, tan hermosas. Robaban el aliento.

"Edward esto es hermoso." Le susurre.

Él me beso la cabeza y creo fricción con sus manos en mis brazos. Mi corazón palpitaba, como si todas las cosas del inicio de la noche hubieran sido borradas, este momento era la única cosa que parecía lo suficientemente segura para estar sin los horrores de la vida.

"Este es mi sitio favorito en el mundo. Desde que mis padres nos mudaron desde Chicago a Seattle estuve buscando por un lugar para llamarlo propio, lo encontré cuando mi familia vino a acampar aquí un día cuando tenía doce, vague por los alrededores y encontré este lugar. Me rehusé a acampar en algún otro lugar que no fuera este, así que mis padre compraron este lugar.

"Ellos lo compraron para mi cumpleaños, yo siempre pensé que este era mi santuario. El único lugar donde los constructores no pueden derribar todo para hacer otro centro comercial o alguna otra cosa completamente innecesaria. Esta es mi segunda más preciosa posesión."

"Y la primera?" le pregunte

"Tu" dijo él y miro abajo hacia mí, haciéndome sonrojar furiosamente, mi corazón palpitaba casi fuera de mi cuerpo. Sus ojos llenos con amor y bondad mientras se inclinaba y me besaba los labios corto pero dulcemente. Él se sentó en el pasto y me halo mi mano como un niño, él es tan tierno. Sonreí y me senté entre sus piernas, sus manos en las mías y cruzadas sobre mi estomago.

"Entonces nunca piensas en compartir conmigo tu escondite…?" le dije bromeando.

"Hm…depende de tu respuesta." Dijo él susurrando en mi oído.

Gire mi cabeza para mirarlo con ojos curiosos, "Que respuesta?"

Él me miro sonriendo, "tienes que esperar a la pregunta. Vamos, por mucho que desee que nos quedáramos aquí el resto de la noche, se que sin importar que tu nos harás ir a trabajar mañana y no nos veo despertándonos tan temprano si vamos a la cama a las tres." Me dijo, después me beso apasionadamente.

Profundice el beso, trayendo mis brazos detrás y alrededor del cuello de Edward, obteniendo tanto como fuera posible de él. Nuestras lenguas peleaban por dominar, mis ojos cerrados por la sensación y el placer que él me daba, haciéndome gemir en su boca. Una de sus manos subieron por mi cuerpo, pasando por mis senos y deteniéndose en mi cuellos, dándole acceso completo a mi boca, haciéndome perder la batalla por la dominancia. No le di importancia.

Su otra mano sin embargo, pareció un poquito más juguetona. Se deslizo por mi estomago y bajo mi camisa, él gimió en mi boca cuando se dio cuenta de pronto que no estaba usando sujetador. No estaba muy segura si debía agradecerle a Alice o matarla. Sus dedos pellizcaron juguetonamente mi pezón erecto, mi necesidad por aire era mayor a cada segundo. Él rompió el beso por unos cortos respiros entonces dio besos por mis mejillas y mi cuello, succionando fuerte la sensitiva piel.

"Edward…" gemí, jadeando por aliento, demonios quien sabría que veinte grados de temperatura ambiental podrían ser tan calientes….

Pero como todas las cosas buenas, siempre llegan a su fin. Edward rompió el contacto con mi cuello, la saliva instantemente se volvió fría, haciéndome temblar. "Mientras más nos quedemos aquí más nos mojaremos," dijo tomando grandes respiraciones y suspirando, "tu sabes…mientras más rápido regresemos, más tiempo tendremos para…otras cosas."

Trague con dificultad, "Oh si?" él asintió, mordiendo su labio inferior, volviéndome loca, "entonces supongo que deberíamos irnos…tu sabes, por razones de sueño y todo…"

"No creo que vaya a dormir mucho." Dijo él seductoramente, recorriendo las puntas de sus dedos ligeramente por la piel expuesta de mí estomago, tramposo!

"Hm, dependiendo de cuando nos vayamos." Le dije.

"Entonces vámonos." Dijo él como una enorme sonrisa torcida, él se levanto, llevándome consigo. Sus brazos se quedaron alrededor de mi cintura hasta que llegamos al auto y abrió la puerta. Dejándome deslizar dentro.

"Oh y a propósito. Tu no usaras más este conjunto en público de nuevo, y tampoco iras a clubes."

* * *

AHHH que lindo y protector es este Edward, yo también hubiera quisiera que me cuidaran así u.u

Si alguien quiere saber qué fue lo que le paso a Edward a la hora del almuerzo avísenme la autora me lo conto aunque nunca lo escribió. Aunque es bastante obvio.

Ya saben déjennos su review diciendo que les pareció el capi. Nos vemos el viernes lol


	17. Su nana

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de nada. Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia de VampireAngel94 yo solo la traduzco con su permiso.

Para las que me preguntaron sobre la pequeña excursión de Edward a la hora de almuerzo en los reviews y no los pude responder ya sea porque la página no me dejo o porque era de no registrados y los mails no salían les digo que fue algo curioso. Edward salió a comprar condones por eso no quiso que Bella lo acompañara, sin contar con tener la mala suerte de toparse con Emmett en la tienda cuando iba a pagarlos. Emmett como es tan discreto, hizo que todo mundo en la tienda y sus alrededores debido a su melodiosa voz se enterara que su hermano mayor estaba comprando condones porque al fin iba a tener algo de acción. Lógicamente Edward deseo que se abriera la tierra y se lo tragara lol.

* * *

Capitulo Diecisiete

Regresamos al apartamento muy rápido.

No podía evitar sonreír tontamente durante todo el camino de regreso, pensando que acabo de aprender algo nuevo de Edward, quiero saber cada pequeña cosa por la que ha pasado, cada pensamiento, y estoy a un escalón más cerca de hacerlo. Edward me pregunto un par de veces porque estaba sonriendo así, aunque él estaba sonriendo como un retrasado al igual que yo, aunque él hacía que luciera mucho más atractivo. Yo solo le respondí con un 'no quieres saber' y él solo se rio tomando mi mano y besándola.

El apartamento estaba frio, no, era un congelador. Me rehusé a entrar hasta que Edward encendiera la chimenea e incluso así corrí dentro, él se rio a mi niñería, le dije que él podía decir algo después que él usara un conjunto como el que yo tenía puesto, eso pareció callarlo.

Me senté en el sofá directamente frente a la chimenea, viendo las llamas flamear y sonar. Podía decir que Edward estaba parado justo detrás de mí, él se inclino sobre el sofá y paso sus brazos sobre mi pecho y beso mi cuello.

"Quieres que busque unas cobijas amor?" me pregunto en mi oido, su aliento me hizo temblar.

"Si, por favor." Le respondí, sus brazos me dejaron e inmediatamente arrepintiéndome de mi decisión, maldiciendo y rápidamente doblando mis brazos alrededor de mi misma, demonios que frio hace aquí.

No le tomo mucho tiempo, él vino de regreso con su gigantesca cobija dorada y un par de almohadas, acomodándolas en el suelo y palmeando el espacio junto a él señalándome que me acostara a su lado. Me levante y salte bajo las cobijas, inmediatamente me acurruque junto a Edward. Lo deseaba tanto que dolía, toda la noche, todo el día en la oficina; no deseaba nada más que él me tomara. Pero no lo hizo porque le dije que teníamos que ser completamente profesionales, yo sabía que agradecerle que me hubiera escuchado, pero no lo hacía!

Tan pronto como sus brazos me envolvieron, él salto sobre mí, su _problema_ aun seguía allí desde el claro. Demonios. Yo creí que se le había ido con el clima frio, obviamente estaba equivocada…No que me molestara o algo así.

Podía sentir el fuego en mi estomago creciendo, mi necesidad por el se hacía mayor. Empecé a desabotonar su camisa, él solo levanto mi falda hasta arriba de mi estomago, él no quería esperar hasta que nuestras ropas fueran descartadas. El saco un envoltorio de sus jeans y lo rasgo con sus dientes, un condón. Edward se sentó por un segundo, él estaba a punto de abrir sus pantalones peor mis manos fueron a ellos primero, yo quería ser la que lo hiciera.

Él me miro con ojos de deseo, podía sentir que mis ojos reflejaban los suyos. Solté su correa y su botón, ahora baje el cierre de su pantalón y traje sus bóxers con ellos hacia abajo al mismo tiempo, exponiendo su miembro. Edward gruño por la repentina libertad, tome el condón de su mano y ligeramente lo puse sobre él, dejando que la punta de mis dedos lo rozara en su camino hacia abajo, ganando un gemido. Tan pronto como estuvo puesto, Edward ataco mis labios de nuevo, su lengua y la mía pelearon por la dominación. Sus manos tiraron mi ropa interior por mis piernas y las tiro al otro lado de la habitación.

Edward se posiciono encima de mí y lentamente entro en mí. No se sentía muy bien para ser honesto. Se sentía incomodo en realidad, áspero, solo no se sentía la misma conexión como la tuve anoche o esta mañana. Era como estar detras de un vidrio, aun estábamos uno al lado del otro, pero nosotros no nos tocábamos, y dios, yo deseaba ese contacto. Me ajuste a él, pero ninguno de los dos nos movimos ni un poco. Ambos nos miramos en los ojos del otro, ambos sabíamos que había algo mal.

"Edward..."

"Tu también?"

"Si.."

Él salto de mi y se recostó a mi lado, y suspiro, "Urg, que vamos a hacer…tu no puedes tomar la píldora porque si estas embarazada entonces podría lastimar al bebe. Ahora no podemos usar condones, y dudo mucho que podamos usar es de venirse fuera…"

Me perdí en mis pensamientos, y estaba enormemente frustrada en lo sexual. Dios que vamos a hacer? Nosotros no podemos usar ninguna de ella, y seriamente no podemos solo dejar de tener sexo, nosotros lo necesitábamos como un drogadicto necesita su dosis.

"No tengo idea…tal vez nosotros deberíamos…solo no preocuparnos por eso…" le dije, eso pareció atraer su atención, él se sentó y pareció entrar casi en pánico.

"Que quieres decir con no preocuparnos por eso? Tu no te refieres a… tu no hablas de no tener sexo verdad?

"Qué? No, diablos no, eso es la última cosa que quiero. Solo me refería a… tu sabes…no usar protección…"

Las cejas de Edward se curvaron, su rostro sorprendido. Estaba completamente avergonzada por toda la ida, pensé que era lo que Edward quería, pero probablemente él lo pensó bien y pensó que él era muy joven también. Me escondí bajo las cobijas para esconder mi humillación y mi rostro rojo, "no te preocupes" le dije bajo la cobija. Edward trato de quitármela, pero la apreté firmemente, y no estaba lista para que me viera aun.

"Bella, déjame verte…por favor?" él pregunto susurrando.

Afloje mi agarre en las cobijas; él las quito de mi rostro, sus ojos llenos de amor y felicidad. "Bella, tu sabes lo que eso significa verdad? Eso significa que tienes mayor posibilidad de quedar embarazada. Yo sé lo que quiero, pero tu?"

Suspire, tome ligeramente ambos lados de sus mejillas, "Edward, no lo sé realmente para ser honesta. Todo lo que se, es que pensar en un bebe, nuestro bebe, no parece ser atemorizante como parecía. Quiero cualquier cosa que me puedas dar, y ahora mismo, lo que puedes darme es un bebe, ti lo quieres, entonces ahora lo quiero también."

"Estas segura?" me pregunto, aunque su voz traicionaba sus palabras, él estaba completamente extático

No pude evitar sonreír al estado de ánimo de Edward, ciertamente cambio del semblante asesino que tenía unas horas antes, "Mientras sea nuestro, estoy segura."

Justo después de esas palabras Edward ataco mis labios, lo pude oír arrancarse el condón, no pude evitar reírme silenciosamente por lo ansioso que estaba. Él se posiciono a sí mismo de nuevo, me miro con duda.

Rodé mis ojos, "apúrate, antes que cambie de opinión!" le dije juguetonamente, él sonrió y entro en mí, esta vez más rápido.

Antes que lo supiera los labios de Edward se estrellaron contra los míos, ambos géminos en la boca del otro. Nuestras caderas se movían en sincronía la una con la otra, esta vez se sentía bien. Se sentía correcto, y me hacía sentir completa, algo de lo que nunca tendría suficiente. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de la cintura de Edward, haciéndole más fácil que embistiera, pero algo que no esperaba era Edward nos volteara, poniéndome encima, para que dominara. Rompí nuestro beso y baje a su cuello, desabrochando sus botones Edward me detuvo de terminar antes. Besando todo lo que mi cuerpo dejaba alcanzar, seguía empalándome en Edward.

Sus dos manos en mis caderas, girándome mientras yo embestía. Volví a su pecho y empecé a besar sus pezones, si él se sentía similar a como yo lo hacía cuando él me besaba, entonces obtendría una adorable reacción. Enrede mi lengua en la rosada área, entonces ligeramente mordí la carne rosada, haciéndolo gemir mi nombre bastante alto, no pude evitar sentirme presumida, sí, yo hice eso. Cambien de un pezón al otro e hice exactamente lo mismo con el otro.

Podía sentir nuestros orgasmos acercarse y yo quería que este fuera intenso y rápido. Empecé a apretar mis paredes internas mientras me deslizaba por su miembro, él gimió fuertemente una vez lo tuve entero, entonces subí rápido haciendo la misma cosa que cuando baje. Él gruño, "Bella…" me advirtió, significando que él no solo estaba cerca, sino que también lo disfrutaba mucho. Seguí haciendo la misma acción, ganándome mucho placer.

Edward no podía parar de gemir, esta debe ser realmente una posición muy agradable para él, y podía decir que con solo una cuantas empaladas más y él se vendría, incluso contra su voluntad. Él nos giro una vez más, esta vez embestía contra mi rudamente, y hombre! Eso solo me hacia excitarme más. Me vine rápido y fuerte, Edward hizo lo mismo.

Él salió de mi y se recostó a mi lado, ambos jadeando, mi cabello pegado a mi frente, espalda y pecho. Si, ya no tenía más frio. Después de ese clímax seguía desconcertada, podía seguir viendo estrellas blancas danzando en mis ojos, demonios eso fue grandioso. Trague en duramente, mi garganta completamente seca, necesitaba tomar algo.

"Eso fue asombroso amor…" dijo Edward sin aliento, aunque admire sus pulmones porque podía aun hablar.

"Nece-necesito una b- bebi-da." Jadee, empecé a levantarme pero Edward me empujo de regreso abajo.

"No, yo la busco." Me dijo, besando mis labios y levantándose, poniéndose de vuelta sus pantalones. Tengo que admitir, su trasero es la cosa más linda que he visto, me reí tontamente.

Edward se giro y sonrió con burla, "Vez algo que te guste?" yo solo asentí, él meneo su trasero mientras caminaba hacia la cocina haciéndome reír.

Tome unas cuantas respiraciones profundas y le levante, queriendo dormir en una cama esta noche para no tener dolor de espalda en la mañana por dormir en el suelo. Tome la cobija, las almohadas y empecé a caminar a su cuarto, tropezándome con la parte de la cobija que estaba colgando, "Ow!" grite susurrado. Un par de brazos me agarraron por la cintura y le levantaron, yo murmure unas gracias.

"Tu realmente necesitas dejar de estar caminando mientras no estoy cerca, no tengo la oportunidad de atraparte si no estoy allí." Su tono estaba lleno de humor, yo le saque mi lengua como si tuviera cinco años y tome las cobija de nuevo, aunque nuevamente casi me caigo porque se me enredaron en los pies, Edward me atrapo, por supuse. Demasiado perfecto, él me tomo con una mano y con la otra me entrego el vaso de agua, y tomando la cobija y las almohadas. Empezamos a caminar a su cuarto.

"Sabes si te sigues cayendo, vasa lastimar a pobre Nessie." Edward me dijo en un tono serio.

Rodee mis ojos, "Y tu sabes que yo no lo hago porque me gusta verdad? Lo hago porque realmente no tengo mucho control cuando se refiere a mis pies."

"No me refiero a eso, no estoy tratando de burlarme de tu discapacidad," ambos nos reímos, "Solo estoy diciendo que como dije antes, solo quiero que esperes a que este contigo antes de empezar a hacer algo que pueda agotarte."

Lo mire como boba, "Entonces tu me estás diciendo que desde que puedo estar posiblemente embarazada no tengo permitido caminar por ahí con algo como una almohada, porque me estoy esforzando? Que hay sobre el plato de comida? Sería mucho para manejar?" trate de sonar seria pero el sarcasmo tomo completamente mi tono de voz.

No mucho después ambos rompimos a reírnos, si, totalmente estúpido yo sé, pero toda discusión fue estúpida. Él se inclino y me beso ligeramente, y empezó a caminar de regreso al cuarto. Tome un par de tragos de agua, dejando que el frio líquido goteara por mi garganta. Me la bebi toda, para el tiempo que llegamos al cuarto de Edward, puse el vaso en la mesita de noche. Mire a Edward, quien dejo caer la cobija en la cama y empezó a hacer, lo ayude.

Una vez terminamos empecé a desvestirme, estas ropas no eran que yo usaría en la cama, y no creo que a Edward particularmente le importe de todos modos. El cuarto estaba oscuro así que no creo que Edward lo note, pensé equivocadamente. Él estaba frente a mí antes que pudiera quitarme exitosamente mi falda, él se inclino y la tomo de mí, entonces sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo hacia arriba y mi camisa. Sus manos se deslizaron bajo, sobrevolando mis pechos, trayendo la camisa con sus manos y sacándola completamente. Ahora estaba parada completamente desnuda frente a un hombre completamente vestido.

Lleve mis manos por su pecho hasta que llegue a sus hombros entonces las lleve por sus brazos, dejando que la camisa cayera al suelo. Su correa en sus pantalones estaba abierta, así que todo lo que tuve que hacer fue sacar el botón y bajar el cierre, llevándome sus bóxers rojos con sus pantalones en mi mano y deslizarlos por sus piernas, podía decir que Edward estaba duro de nuevo.

Y antes que lo supiera, nosotros habíamos llegado al orgasmo número dos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me desperté antes de que Edward, como era usual.

Aun era temprano en la mañana, o eso creía, podía oír la lluvia golpear el techo de manera arrulladora, así que eso podía hacer que el cuarto estuviera oscuro. La noche fue tan memorable como la noche anterior, mi cuerpo aun estaba un poco dolorido por toda la acción de la noche pasada, aunque no lo ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que perdí mi virginidad.

No podía hacerme dormir de nuevo, solo mire el cuarto perezosamente hasta que mi mirada cayó sobre un gigantesco objeto negro en el otro lado del cuarto, su piano. Mire a Edward-mi almohada- y note que él estaba durmiendo pacíficamente. Mi curiosidad me quemaba, quería ir y ver el piano que él tanto ama. Ligeramente agarre las manos de Edward de detrás de mi espalda y lentamente me desenrede de ellas, poniéndolas a su lado, ligeramente le di un besito en los labios antes de bajarme lentamente de él, asegurándome de no despertarlo.

Sus respiración era lenta y acompasada, no lo había despertado…aun.

La frialdad del aire me golpeo con fuerte tan pronto como me quite las cobijas del cuerpo. No te que aun seguía desnuda y dudaba que usar alguna de mis ropas que estaban en el suelo me calentara. También note que la camisa mangas largas de Edward estaba en el suelo, no sabía porque pero siempre quise ponerme una de la camisas de Edward. Parecía lo suficientemente grande, así que la puse, abotonándome su camisa note que al menos estaba un poquito más abrigada. Era lo suficientemente larga para pasar mi trasero. Mi ropa interior estaba en algún lugar de la sala, y no quería vagar muy lejos en caso de que Edward se despertara y notara que su cama estaba sola.

Camine hacia el piano, lo primero que note fue mi reflejo en el espejo. Estaba completamente anonadada. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pensé que me veía hermosa. Mi cabello no estaba completamente ondulado o completamente desordenado, caía sobre mis hombros. Note algo sobre mi piel, es como si estuviera casi brillando, me sonreí a mí misma, solo Edward podía hacer eso. Ligeramente toque mi reflejo en el espejo, seguro estaba oscuro en el cuarto, pero aun así podía ver la mayoría de los objetos frente a mí. No pude evitar pensar que vestir la camisa de Edward era casi hecho para mí, su loción después de afeitar hacia que mi boca se aguara, y todo lo que quiera hacer era usarla todo el día.

Podía ver ligeramente a Edward atreves de las nubes de oscuridad, aun dormido en la cama. "Te amo…" le dije inconscientemente a su reflejo.

Quite mis ojos de su pacifico reflejo e hice mi camino al objeto que capturo mi curiosidad. Deje que mi mano rozara la sedosamente negra cubierta, oh todas las cosas que pueden pasar en esta amplia superficie…sacudí mi cabeza antes que quedara muy atrapada en mis fantasías. Me senté en la pequeña banca que esta frente al gran piano, ligeramente corriendo mis dedos por las teclas, enviando un sonido música. Edward no se despertaría, que yo sepa, puede un ciclón aterrorizar la ciudad de Seattle y él seguiría dormido en lala landia. Note un pedazo de papel en el pie.

_**La nana de ella.**_

El titulo de las canción decía.

Falle música, así que no tenía idea que notas decía. Pero Edward la escribió, así que sabía que sería hermosa sin importar que. Había unas tres páginas de la canción, y no pude evitar desear escuchar la angelical música ser interpretada. Pensé también con curiosidad sabe quien era 'ella'. Por todo lo que sabía podía ser la nana de Esme o Alice, pero aun así deseaba que fuera mía.

No me di cuenta cuando, pero Edward estaba parado inclinándose en el piano mirando abajo hacia mí perezosamente.

"Lamento haberte despertado." Le dije, él solo sacudió su cabeza y sonrió.

"Deberías, me desperté y para mi sorpresa están en una cama vacía. No una manera muy agradable de despertarse. También note que las teclas estaban siendo tocadas, entonces supe que eras tu o algún psicótico que te había secuestrado y estaba a punto de secuestrar mi piano también." No pude evitar reírme. Él vino y se sentó en la banca junto a mí, su espalda en la dirección opuesta de la mía así él podía ver mi cara claramente."Pero seriamente Bella, no lo hagas de nuevo, no creo que mi corazón aguante, despertarme en una cama sin ti." Él susurro, poniendo un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y besando dulcemente mis labios.

Él me miro abajo y de vuelta a mí, "También recomendaría que usaras mis ropas tanto como sea posible."

"Crees que luzco bien?" le pregunte dulcemente.

Edward se rio, "Luces para ser devorada amor, no puedo quitar mis ojos de ti. Solo la uses frente a nadie más, te quiero toda para mí solo."

Esta vez fue mi turno de reí, ligera y juguetonamente lo golpee, solo haciéndolo rebotar y besarme de nuevo, "Edward?"

"Si amor." Él respondió, sus manos trazaban mi cuello y clavícula.

"De quien es esta nana?" le pregunte en un susurro, no muy segura si quería saber la respuesta.

Él giro su cabeza ligeramente para ver sobre que estaba hablando, él sonrió a su mismo y me miro, "Tuya."

Mis mejillas se calentaron y mi corazón palpito, "Mía?"

"Tuya. Quieres escucharla?"

Asentí.

Él salto de la banca y se giro, me empujo un poco más hacia la banca así él se podía sentar directamente detrás de mí, su cabeza descansaba en el hueco de mi cuello, sus brazos alrededor mío y empezó a tocar sin siquiera mirar. El angelical sonido lleno el cuarto, podía sentir mi corazón palpitar con cada nota que él tocaba. Esta era posiblemente la mejor cosa que alguien haya hecho por mí, y esto me hacía que mi amor por Edward creciera exponencialmente, no sabía que eso fuera posible.

Podía sentir mis lagrimas llenar mis ojos. La música ligeramente murmuraba para detenerse, se acabo antes que pudiera realmente absorber toda la serenata.

Edward giro mi cabeza para que ver mi rostro, su expresión era ilegible, "Te gusto?"

Yo asentí, "La adoro." Le susurre, las lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos antes que pudiera detenerlas. Edward limpio las lagrimas de mis ojos con sus dedos, trayéndolas a sus labios y probándolas. Lo mire curiosa, él solo sacudió su cabeza y beso mi frete.

"Tal vez debas dormir un poco más, probablemente estés exhausta."

Sacudí mi cabeza, "Puedes…puedes tocarla de nuevo por favor?"

Él asintió y obedeció mis órdenes; el cuarto se lleno con la celestial música una vez más. Lo adoro; no podía ponerle palabras a los mucho que amaba esa canción. Y es mía. Toda mía. Hecha para mí. Solo para mí. Cuando esta canción es tocada sentía como si cada duda, cada mala sensación se fuera. Son problemas de mañana. Y esto, esto es ahora, así que debo vivir el momento.

Antes que lo supiera, me quedaba dormida por el sonido de la serenata de mi amado, hecha solo para mis oídos, y mis oídos solamente.

* * *

Chicas a coro AWWWWW!! Por dios que hombre tan tierno, yo quiero uno así u.u

Ya vieron la Bella, no que no quería un bebe, pues mija a este paso XD no demoras u.u Golosa! Ya quieres hasta con el piano hay que ver u.u Comparte que nada te cuesta XD… Sorry son las pastillas de la migraña me ponen medio loca.

Ya saben déjenme sus reviews a ver que les pareció el capi.


	18. De compras

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es de VampireAngel94 yo solo la traduzco con su aprobación.**

N/T: En algunos reviews anónimos me preguntaron porque Edward y Bella decidieron no usar condones. La razón es que no sentían la misma conexión de cuando están piel contra piel. XD

* * *

**Capitulo Dieciocho**

Las cosas fueron completamente locas esta semana.

Todo tan agitado. La boda de Alice y Jasper es en una semana y ella tiene midiendo el vestido. Aparentemente soy una de las dos damas de honor, Rosalie siendo la primera, yo soy la segunda. No ha habido nada que no sea cosas de su boda para Alice, ella esta haciendo los vestidos Y está planeando toda la boda, sin preocuparse por una planeadora de bodas, y ella continua trabajando. No me preguntes de dónde saca tiempo para todo eso.

Eso también significa que la navidad esta a casi una semana de distancia. No le tengo mucho cariño a celebrar las fiestas; las encuentro bastante ridículas en realidad. Ok, tal vez la verdadera razón es porque odio que la gente gaste dinero en mí, aunque sea tan poco como un dólar, no me importa, pero es completamente ridículo!

Aun así, yo siempre gasto dinero en los regalos de los demás. Si ellos lo celebran entonces no los puedo decepcionar, así que siempre compro sus regalos. Entonces aquí estoy yo. En la mitad de una piscina de animales venenosos, peleando por ver quién se queda con la sudadera amarilla porque es todo en lo que han podido poner sus manos. Yo suspire, definitivamente debí haber comprado mis regalos de navidad antes.

Edward y yo decidimos ir a la casa de Esme y Carlisle después de la boda y dormir allá. Ok, fue más forzado que decidido. Alice quería quedarse para las navidades y luego irse a su luna de miel, diciendo que ese es un tiempo de familia y que ella no se lo perdería por nada del mundo, y por supuesto, Jasper solo estuvo de acuerdo con todo Alice dice, como el perrito enamorado que es. Es realmente muy tierno.

No tengo idea de que comprarle a todos para navidad, por eso es que me traje a Edward conmigo, aunque él insistió diciendo que podía ser secuestrada o algo. No pude evitar reírme a sus palabras.

"De que te ríes amor?" Edward me pregunto con sus brazos sobre mis hombros.

Sacudí mi cabeza, "Nada, nada, ahora que tipo de cosas le gusta a Jasper?"

"A él le parece gustar la guerra muchísimo."

"Ok, entonces crees que debemos conseguirle algunos libros?" le pregunte, no tenía idea que le podía conseguir que no fueran libros sobre la guerra fría.

Edward se rio, "No muy sentimental."

"Bueno que más le podría conseguir que no fueran libros que tuvieran que ver con la guerra?" le pregunte sacándole la lengua. Él se rio, apretando mis brazos y besando mi frente.

"Aquí hay una tienda de antigüedades, ellos venden muchas cosas de la segunda guerra mundial. Creo que vi una pistola que usaron en la guerra fría, estoy seguro que la amara."

Suspire, "Ok, entonces que hay de Emmett?"

"Lo tengo cubierto; le conseguí un año de subscripción a un gimnasio. Eso le da un año de membrecía y cualquier suministro que ellos tengan, es para cualquier gimnasio en Washington."

Fruncí el ceño, "bueno entonces que le puedo dar yo?"

"No necesitas darle nada, amor."

"Si lo hare, no voy a dejar solo que tu compres todo y entonces escribir mi nombre en la caja diciendo que lo compre también!" le discutí.

Él me detuvo de seguir caminando y me giro para que lo viera, él tomo mi cuello con una mano y me hizo mirarlo, "Bella, nosotros somos una pareja. Lo que es mío es tuyo. Es lo mismo que nosotros hacemos todos los años en nuestra familia, cada pareja compra regalos para todos. Nunca he tenido a alguien con quien hacerlo, y ahora que te tengo conmigo, finalmente tengo eso, entonces nosotros lo vamos a hacer. Entiendes?"

Asentí, me sentía completamente culpable ahora. Debe haber sido difícil estar en una familia con perfectas relaciones y ser el único de los seis que está solo. Él tal vez no haya estado solo físicamente, pero mentalmente lo estaba. Las fiestas deben haber sido lo peor de todo. Teniendo a todos alrededor de la mesa, todos ellos teniendo a su perfecta pareja a su lado y él teniendo que mirar todo la ternura y los arrumacos mientras él estaba parado en una esquina observando las cosas que no tenía. Si. Me siento realmente culpable.

Edward sonrió y me beso dulcemente los labios, entonces tomo mi mano mientras seguíamos caminando, "Entonces que piensas que le debemos dar a Rosalie?" pregunte

"Bueno, personalmente pienso que debemos conseguirle una aspiradora para bajarle los humos de su cabeza…" le golpee las costillas, "Ok, ok… si, no tengo idea. Solo le di un set de maquillajes el año pasado."

Me reí, "Bien, que te parece…Er…um…un cupón para un spa?" era la mejor cosa que podía pensar.

"Esa es una buena idea, le podemos dar a Alice y enviarlas a uno al que ellas siempre van…" no estaba siendo seria cuando le dije eso, pero bueno, eso la saca del camino.

"Bueno tengo una idea para Alice, pero no lo comprare hasta la víspera de navidad." Le dije , sabía exactamente que le conseguiría a ella.

"Podrías decirme que es exactamente ese 'algo'?"

Sacudí mi cabeza, "Nop, tendrás que esperar. Aunque creo que se lo tengo que dar en la víspera de navidad. No creo que dure si no lo hago." Le dije. Tendré que recogerlo después de la boda, para darse a ella esa noche, solo espero por comprárselo, no dañe sus planes…

"Es alcohol?"…

"No."

"Chocolate?"

"Er, no."

"Una planta caníbal?"

"Qué?!" le pregunte riéndome.

Edward se rio, "Bueno alguien se tiene que comer su guardarropa antes que se desborde."

Rodee mis ojos, "no te preocupes, este es el lugar?" le pregunte, estábamos de frente a la única tienda de antigüedades que había visto. Aun no conocía mucho de este lugar, me había mudado apenas poco menos de un mes. Edward asintió y entramos a la tienda. Para mi sorpresa no había mucha gente aquí, lo cual era un gran alivio. Era muy pintoresco, había un montón de objetos raros inundando la habitación en los estantes y clavado en el techo. Solté la mano de Edward y empecé a vagar alrededor, mirando cualquier objeto que me pudiera gustar.

Desde juguetes a muebles, todos ellos lucían exquisitos. Pero la única cosa de todos los artefactos en el cuarto que me capto mi atención. Fue un collar, un muy hermoso collar con un medallón. Parecía ser plata, pero igual podía ser oro, de todos modos. Tenía forma de un corazón, un mini corazón en el medio, una esmeralda, me recordó los ojos de Edward inmediatamente. Lo mire de regreso, tenia gravadas unas letras.

_**B.C **_

Era extraño, pero tan pronto vi esas letras un escalofrío me recorrió la espina. No sabía quien había sido el dueño de ese hermoso artefacto, pero era como si hubiera sido hecho para mí. Solo que mi apellido no empieza con 'C', pero no me importa. Trate de abrir el medallón, pero no cedió, aunque no hice mucha fuerza, era tan pequeño y hermoso que tenía miedo de romperlo. Me di por vencida, y mire hacia arriba, la vendedora me vio mirando el collar y se acerco.

"Es un precioso collar, no está de acuerdo?" dijo ella. Ella era áfrico-americana, tenía su hermoso cabello negro recogido la mitad y la otra mitad suelto. Ella era hermosa, delgada, no muy vieja, pero en casi llegando a los cuarenta, vestía un jeans y una chaqueta azul. Sin embargo ella nunca se le podría igualar a Rosalie. No creo que nadie pueda.

"Si, lo adoro." Le dije.

"La cadena es oro blanco, el diamante del medio es 2.25 quilates. Es un articulo muy raro, hecho a principios de 1900." Ella me dio una lección de historia.

Yo asentí, "Cuanto cuesta?" le pregunte, asustada del monto, seguro que tengo unos cuantos miles después de vender la casa, pero aun así… no me gustaría gastar mucho dinero en una cosa.

"Esta en rebaja, solo son nueve mil." Dijo ella, un brillo esperanzado en sus ojos.

Wow, ok, tal vez es un poco alto. Lo devolví, me sentí como si estuviera devolviendo un pedazo de mi corazón cuando lo hice. Estaba tan tentada a comprarlo, pero el collar junto a él era perfecto para Esme y quite mi mente en ese objeto que quería más que nada. Tome el otro y lo examine. Un collar de perlas, rosado y era algo que podía verla usando. Llame a Edward, quien me di cuenta estaba parado tras de mí. Le mostré el collar y el asintió, diciendo que era perfecto.

"Cuanto es este señorita?" le pregunte, enseñándole el collar.

"Ese es novecientos setenta y ocho. Quiere comprar este articulo?"

Yo asentí, "Si, por favor."

Edward saco su billetera, pero yo lo detuve, "Un-huh, yo estoy pagando, por este, tu compraste el de Emmett, yo compro el de Esme." Esta iba a ser una muy cara Navidad…

Él frunció el ceño, "No no lo harás, no eres capaz de pagarlo."

Esta vez yo fruncí el ceño, "Edward, yo vendí mi casa en Forks, tengo unos cuantos miles en el banco, yo lo comprare."

"No."

"Si."

"No, no lo harás."

Rápidamente saque mi tarjeta de crédito y la pase por la ranura antes que Edward pudiera detenerme, "Bella!" él se quejo, yo sabía que él estaba enojado, pero no me importo, marque mi clave y compre el collar, dos menos, solo me quedaban unos cuantos más. Ya había comprado el de Ángela , Jacob, junto con el de mi mamá y Phil, todos ellos se los había enviado y ha había terminado con ellos.

La joven que dio el collar en una caja de terciopelo rojo con una bolsa plateada brillante, le agradecí y me gire, solo para chocar con el pecho de Edward, sus brazos doblados y mirándome ceñudo. Trate de parecer lo más inocente posible, pero no funciono ni un poco. "Bella, alguna vez vuelves a hacer eso y te quitare tu cartera." Me dijo fríamente haciéndome temblar.

"Hey, tu dijiste que era una cosa de parejas, como va a ser una cosa de parejas si no es de nosotros dos?" le pregunte mirándolo ceñuda de regreso.

Él apretó sus dientes, "No importa, Alice deja que Jasper pague los regalos, así que tu deberías hacerlo igual."

Eso hizo que mi sangre hirviera, "no soy Alice…Edward. No me gusta ser consentida, y no me gusta dejar que mi otra mitad pague por todo, así que acostúmbrate antes que vaya y compre los demás regalos sola!"

Me aleje hasta una katana japonesa, la espada decía que era de la primera guerra mundial. No le puse mucha atención así que solo la tome y camine de regreso al mostrador, estaba a punto de pagarla antes que Edward pasara su tarjeta de crédito y la pagara, me gire y le fruncí el ceño, él miro hacia abajo con una expresión presumida. Rodé mis ojos y cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho. Edward puso una mano en mi cabeza y revolvió mi cabello, lo beso ligeramente. Suspire, porque?. Porque no puedo seguir enojada con él!?

Salimos de la tienda, Edward cargando ambas bolsas, yo quejándome porque él lo cargaba todo.

"Solo ríndete amor, tu no cargaras las bolsas." Dijo él, con una sonrisa en su cara.

Hice un puchero, "Bien entonces, que le daremos a Carlisle?"

"Ya está cubierto, le compre una pintura antigua de inicios de 1700 en Inglaterra, la vi ojeándola un día en un unas vacaciones que fuimos allá." Respondió Edward

"A tu familia le gustan mucho las antigüedades verdad?" le dije bromeando, él se rio.

"Si, bueno que puedes esperar de mi familia, nosotros siempre hemos sido anticuados, bueno Rosalie, Alice y Emmett no lo son. A parte de ellos, si." Dijo él riéndose, "Vamos amor. Vamos al restaurante de Esme para almorzar antes de ir a casa."

Asentí, Wow. Ya termine…demonios fue más rápido de lo que pensé!

Íbamos camino al estacionamiento hasta que Edward nos detuvo frente a una tienda. No cualquier tienda. Sino una tienda de bebes. Mire hacia arriba para ver a Edward, su cara se ilumino al verla; él bajo su cabeza para mirarme con ojos curioso y una mirada de perrito. Suspire y asentí. Él nos apresuro para entrar, él parecía un niño en una tienda de golosinas, era adorable.

La tienda se llamaba Baby. Co, lo sé, no muy creativo peor funciona. El interior era totalmente tierno, un lado de la tienda pintada de rosa pálido, la otra azul bebe. Edward se fue hacia la sección de niñas, mirando todos los pequeñísimos trajes de bebe.

"Bella! Ven a ver esto! Encontré uno perfecto para ella!" Él agarro un traje blanco de volantes, un muy bonito vestido. Sospecho que él lo escogió del resto porque lucia anticuado, pero aun así me gustaba. Tenía botones en el pecho del vestido, no se abrochaban, ellos solo eran para adornar. Edward miraba el vestido con tanta emoción, tanto amor en sus ojos y él me miro a mi, sus ojos preguntándome si lo compraba.

"Edward…nosotros ni siquiera sabemos si estoy embarazada aun…Además si lo estoy tal vez sea un pequeño Eddie!" le dije con humor, Edward hizo una mueca a su sobrenombre y sacudió su cabeza.

"No, es mi esperma y todo lo que es mío hará el trabajo un ciento diez por ciento! Además es una niña, Bella, no va a ser un niño." Dijo él presumidamente.

Me reí, "Demasiado seguro de ti mismo no crees?"

"Nop, solo estoy diciendo la verdad." Dijo él inocentemente, me reí y lo empuje juguetonamente. Dios solo faltan tres días más para que me venga el periodo, nunca me he atrasado desde que empecé a tenerlo, así que básicamente sabré enseguida si lo estoy o no.

Su expresión cambio de juguetona a seria en un parpadeo, "Bella, voy a comprar este vestido ya sea que lo apruebes o no." Dijo él y lanzo el vestido en su hombro, volviendo a mirar las ropas y continúo buscando más que le gustaran. No puede evitar rodar los ojos y reírme.

"No crees que Alice se ofenderá un poquito si ella no diseña los vestidos?" le pregunte, la cabeza de Edward se levanto y sonrió, atrapándome en un abrazo lo cual me sorprendió completamente. No sabía qué hacer, así que solo le palmee ligeramente su espalda. "Edward?"

Él trajo sus manos a mi cara y estrello sus labios con los míos en un rápido pero apasionado beso, uno que me hizo querer mucho más pero sabía que tenía que terminarlo rápido porque estábamos en un lugar público y dentro de una tienda de bebes, si odio estos besos. Él rompió nuestro beso y empezó a besar cada pulgada de mi cara, dejándome hacer lo mejor para atrapar mi aliento. Él me dio un besito en los labios una vez más, "Gracias!"

Lo mire realmente confundida, "Que? Por qué?"

Edward beso mi nariz y me hizo reír, "Porque finalmente has admitido que puedes estar embarazada." Me susurro, su cabeza en mi frente. No sabía a qué se refería, claro que me daba cuenta que tal vez estaba embarazada. Estoy segura que lo dije un par de veces…o no…?

Sacudí mi cabeza y ligeramente lo empuje alejándolo, mirando las medias, "Bueno, creo que vamos a necesitas estas…" le dije, Edward venia tras de mí, sus brazos envolvieron mi cintura, su cabeza descansando en mi hombro.

"Es tan pequeño…" susurre. Tantas emociones me llenaron cuando vi ese pequeñísimo objeto. Me llene de dicha en cuanto lo vi, aun así me asustaba mucho. "Que tal si no estoy hecha para ser madre, Edward…"

Los brazos de Edward se apretaron a mi alrededor, me beso el cuello amorosamente, "Lo serás amor, lo sé."

"Pero como lo sabes?" Él me giro en sus brazos para que quedara frente a él, su rostro completamente serio, "Vas a ser la mejor madre del mundo Bella, nunca pienses de otra manera." Dijo firmemente, podía decir que Edward creía en sus palabras con alma y corazón. No pude evitar creerle. Si Edward puede cree eso, entonces yo también puedo. Asentí con mi cabeza, Edward sonrió amorosamente y me beso la frente, "Bien."

Edward solo compro el pequeño vestido blanco y un par de medias blancas que combinaban, no lo deje comprar nada más, no quería que él elevara sus esperanzas, para ser sincera no quería tampoco que mis esperanzas se elevaran tampoco. Desde que le dije a Edward esa noche que podíamos seguir teniendo sexo sin protección él parecía no poder quitar sus manos de mí. No estaba segura si él solo era adicto a sexo o que él quería demasiado un bebe, no que a mí me importe o algo así…

Aunque si me asustaba un poco. No que estuviera asustada por Edward dejándome o algo, eso sería ridículo considerando que él básicamente brincaba de alegría porque acaba de comprar un adorable vestido de bebe, sino porque nos estábamos moviendo muy rápido. Amo a Edward, no pienses mal. Sé que voy a pasar el resto de mi vida con él, y sé que no querré a nadie más. Pero nosotros solo nos conocemos desde hace tres semanas, y estamos juntos desde hace dos, y ya estamos viendo ropas de bebe y cuarto de niños. No sé si solo soy yo o si es verdad, pero nosotros nos estamos moviendo un poquito más rápido que las relaciones promedios… Pero no creo que lo quiera de otra manera.

Nos fuimos directo después de comprar al restaurante de Esme, solo estaba a una cuadra así que caminamos desde las tiendas hacia allá después de poner todo en el auto.

El hombre, Tyler, como antes nos saludo en la puerta. Edward igual que antes me reclamo como suya para alejarlo, no pude evitar sentir pena por el pobre tipo, pero yo adoro cuando Edward se pone territorial conmigo, me excita mucho. Tyler nos escolto a la mesa donde nos sentamos la vez anterior, Esme llego enseguida y nos abrazo a los dos.

"Hola corazones, es una sorpresa verlos a los dos aquí, realmente necesitar empezar a llamar antes de venir." Dijo ella maternalmente.

"Lo siento mamá, nosotros llamaremos la próxima vez que vengamos, pero esto fue una cosa de último minuto, nosotros estábamos haciendo las compras navideñas." Le dije, Esme me dijo que la llamara mamá cuando fuimos a cenar a su casa hace una semana, ella ya tenía a los otros acostumbrados, así que también lo tome. La cara de Esme siempre se iluminaba cuando la llamaba así, ella siempre quiso hijos, pero dios es muy cruel por no dejarla tener uno propio, ella siempre ama cuando nosotros la llamamos mamá. Ella es básicamente mi segunda madre de todos modos.

"Oh! Que compraron?" pregunto ansiosamente.

Edward sacudió su cabeza, "No Esme, tu sabes que no lo vas a descubrir pronto, así que no te molestes."

La cara de Esme inmediatamente se cayó, haciéndome sentir ligeramente culpable, ella suspiro, "Bien, entonces que quieren de almuerzo?"

Ambos ordenamos y Esme se fue. Nosotros nos sentamos en completo silencio, uno confortable. Sin embargo mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sentí algo tibio en el interior de mi muslo. Gire mi cara en dirección a Edward, él estaba mirando a otro lugar como si no tuviera idea de que estaba haciendo. Sus manos subían a cada segundo, "Edward…" le dije en tono de advertencia.

Él miro abajo hacia mí y me sonrió dulcemente, "Si amor?"

Mis mejillas ardían, "Tu sabes q-que…"

Él me miro curioso, "Que estoy haciendo? Me pregunto, su mano ahora rozaban mis labios a través del jeans, haciéndome estremecer, reprimiendo un gemido.

"Edward, es mejor que detengas eso, ahora!" le grite susurrado, solo lo suficientemente alto para que Edward escuchara, él solo me miro presumido y se encogió como si él no supiera que estaba haciéndome. Sus dedos ahora estaban frotándose en mí a través del material, enviando ondas de placer a través de mi cuerpo. Me agarre con ambas manos de la mesa, mordiendo mi labio, asustada que si no lo hacía podría gemir y alguien pudiera oírlo. Peor, Esme podría oírlo.

Quería a Edward dentro de mí, quería la mano de Edward dentro de mis bragas, quería a Edward dentro de mis bragas, pero sabía que eso no iba a pasar. También sabía que necesitaba que Edward parara, como, REALMENTE necesitaba detener a Edward. No solo estábamos en un lugar público, sino que la tía de Edward podría aparecerse en cualquier minuto, no creo que Edward o yo queramos que ella vea de que son capaces las manos de Edward. Considere quitar mis manos de la mesa y remover las suyas por la fuerza, pero mi cuerpo probablemente se doble y me haga temblar de placer, y como dije estamos en un lugar público!

Mi respiración se estaba volviendo cada vez más profunda a medida que los segundos pasaban, los dedos de Edward frotándose en mi clítoris cada vez más rápido y fuerte, la boca del estomago llenándose con tanto deseo que tenía que detenerme de brincar sobre Edward y tomarlo enfrente de su tía y de cualquiera que estuviera en el restaurante.

"Bella, estas bien? Te vez un poquito…cual es la palabra? Acalorada?" Edward pregunto presumidamente, sus dedos se movían más rápido. Lo mire y le di una mirada asesina, él se rio. Podía sentir mi orgasmo viniendo cerca y más cerca.

Solo unas cuantas embestidas más y llegaría. Cuatro, tres, dos… 'Atrás' MIERDA!

Edward removió sus manos de mi, mi cuerpo entero tenso y completamente insatisfecho. Estaba tan cerca! Oh dios como necesito desahogarme! Una mano puesta en mi frente; abrí mis ojos y vi a Esme mirándome con preocupación, "Cariño estas bien? Te vez como si tuvieras calentura, te siente como si la tuvieras también." Dijo ella preocupada. Sacudí mi cabeza, diciéndole que me sentía bien. Esme me dijo que me fuera a la cama una vez termináramos nuestro almuerzo.

Una vez ella se fue a trabajar empecé a mirar mal a Edward mientras comía mi almuerzo, él solo tenía una expresión muy arrogante en su cara, sonriendo mientras comía su comida. Apesta como mi cuerpo aun no se calma del 'casi' orgasmo, y dios yo sabía que necesitaba mi climas pronto! Dejamos el restaurante, despidiéndonos de Esme, ambos la abrazamos y le dimos un beso en la mejilla antes de irnos. Caminamos de regreso al auto en completo silencio, mi respiración seguía errática desde ese momento.

Antes que entráramos al auto, Edward brinco en mi contra el auto, sus manos en mis caderas, presionándome contra la puerta, sus labios amoldándose a los míos, su lengua envolviendo la mía. Gemí en su boca, oh dios es imposible que lo desee más de lo que lo hago ahora? Edward froto sus caderas en las mías, oh sí, es definitivamente posible ahora…

Él rompió el beso y abrió la puerta para mí, como si él no hubiera estado frotándose contra mí como un adolescente hormonal! "Oh por el amor de dios Edward!" explote en frustración, si, frustración sexual.

Entonces el cruel bastardo solo sonrió, y me metió en el carro besándome levemente los labios, "No te preocupes amor, tendrás tu descarga pronto…" me susurro, hice un puchero y cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho, él me beso de nuevo y entonces cerró la puerta, camino alrededor y salto al auto, empezando a manejar.

Una idea malvada paso por mi mente. Si Edward tenia permitido hacerme tan frustrada, entonces supongo que tengo permitido ponerlo a él en la misma posición en la que estoy… puse mi mano en la mitad del muslo de Edward, él se tenso tan pronto sintió mi mano en él. Deje que la punta de mis dedos corrieran ligeramente por su muslo, llegando hasta arriba cerca de la punta de su pene, pero entonces movía mi mano bajando por mi pierna, ganándome un ligero gruñido. Repetí la misma acción unas cinco veces, antes de realmente acariciarlo, haciendo que brincara en su silla.

"Bella…quieres que cause un accidente automovilístico?" dijo él, enojado, yo me reí tontamente.

Él tenía una erección masiva, ligeramente lo acaricie a través del material de sus jeans, él ligeramente gimió, haciéndome sonreír. No pare de acariciarlo, quería que el supiera cómo me sentí en el restaurante, solo que a diferencia de mi, él no tenía que mantener su boca cerrada, él solo tenía que mantener sus ojos abiertos y no desviar mucho la atención hacia el placer si nosotros queríamos llegar a la casa en una pieza. Note cuando los nudillos de Edward se pusieron blancos por lo apretado que tenía el volante, haciéndome sentir un poco presumida.

Podía decir que Edward estaba llegando cerca, él estaba haciendo lo posible por no venirse. Yo quería que él supiera cómo me sentí. Así que quite mi mano de su pene, la cara de Edward se giro en mi dirección y me dio una mirada de muerte. Solo le sonreí y salude con mi mano, "Ahora sabes cómo me sentí." Fue todo lo que dije. Sabía que era cruel, sabía como se sentía, pero si yo tenía que sufrir entonces él también.

No sabía si era yo o el carro estaba yendo más rápido de lo normal, pero de todos modos, nosotros llegamos al edificio bastante rápido. Sacamos todo lo que compramos en el centro comercial, la katana de Jasper era lo más grande de todas las cosas.

Una vez entramos al apartamento, dejamos todas las codas en mi cuarto, aunque casi no podía reconocer mi alrededor , considerando que ya no duermo en él y que la mayoría de mi ropa están en el armario y gavetas de Edward, se sentía un poco raro, pero al mismo tiempo bien.

Tan pronto como estuvieron en el suelo, Edward me empujo contra la pared y estrello sus labios con los míos, su lengua no se molesto en pedir permiso para entrar, solo se adentro en mi boca, haciéndome gemir de inmediato.

Me calenté muy rápido, lo que se hizo peor cuando Edward se separo de nuevo, esto me estaba molestando seriamente.

"Lo siento Bella, pero se me olvido decirle algo a Jasper, vuelvo en dos segundos." Dijo él besándome la frente, yo hice un puchero, "no demorare."

Y con eso salió por la puerta. Me apresure al cuarto de Edward, quitándome todas mis ropas y agarrando una de sus anchas camisas de vestir, dejando mi cabello caer de mi cola de caballo sobre mis hombros como una cascada. Me revise a mi misma en el espejo, siempre pensé que me veo mejor usando las camisas de Edward y él siempre parece reaccionar cuando las uso también, así que me hice el habito de usarlas. No tenía nada bajo la camisa, así que tome mi pila de ropa del piso y la puse en la canasta de la lavandería.

Un golpe en la puerta resonó por el apartamento. Hm, curioso, Edward nunca toca. Debe haberse quedado por fuera o algo así. Prácticamente brinque a la puerta, rápidamente acomode mi cabello y tome un gran respiro. Tome la perilla y abrí la puerta, pero me encontré a mi misma lamentando esa acción muy pronto…

"Rosalie....?"

* * *

Dum, dun, dum (8) ahora viene lo que todos querían las razones de Rosalie. Pero se las dejo para el próximo capi.

Hay cambio de días para mis actualizaciones. Como algunos saben hable con la autora esta medio liada en el cole ahora mismo, así que actualiza una vez al mes, aun faltan varios capis para que ella termine la historia por lo tanto volveré a actualizar una vez a la semana, para darle chance a terminar. Así que ahora actualizare solo los jueves esta historia. You belong to me pasa a los mates y las vueltas a los domingos, así no ando tan liada.

Besos y acuérdense de darle al botoncito verde XD


	19. Satisfecha

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es de VampireAngel94, yo solo la traduzco con su permiso.**

**N/T: Niñas les advierto es mejor que busquen un vasito de algo refrescante y un abanico o enciendan el A/C porque en este capítulo hace…mucho calor u.u**

**

* * *

  
**

Capitulo Diecinueve.

"Rosalie...?" dije boquiabierta.

Parada frente a mí en este momento está la rubia belleza conocida como Rosalie. No puedo creerlo. Definitivamente no estaba esperando que fuera ella cuando iba a abrir la puerta.

"Bella. Bonita camisa." Dijo, presumidamente. Mire hacia abajo y sentí una ola de pura vergüenza venir y estrellarme contra la pared. Aquí estaba yo de pie. La camisa de Edward solo cubría lo suficiente para que no me arrestaran si estuviera en público. Seguro la camisa esta abotonada, pero eso no me detuvo de cubrir mi pecho con mis brazos.

" H-hay a-algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?" le pregunte, mi cara realmente roja por la vergüenza que está soportando en este momento.

Ella rodo los ojos, sus facciones me mostraron que ella estaba completamente aburrida y que realmente no quería estar aquí. "Mira, necesito decirte algo. Puedo pasar?" pregunto. Yo asentí, retrocediendo para dejarla entrar. Ella camino directo por el salón y entro a la sala, poniéndose cómoda. Realmente contemple correr al cuarto de Edward y ponerme unos pantalones, aunque creo que ella posiblemente note mi ausencia, y yo realmente no quería empujar mi suerte considerando que era la primera vez que ella realmente quería hablar conmigo.

Me senté cautelosamente en el sofá, opuesto a Rosalie. Mis piernas curvadas bajo mi, así no le mostraba que no estaba usando ropa interior, y eso hubiera sido un punto de ruptura.

"Ok, este es el asunto. Alice quieres que nosotras dos seamos amigas antes de la boda, ella prácticamente me rogó para que viniera y hablara contigo." Dijo ella, agarrándome totalmente fuera de guardia.

"u-um, o-ok-ok." Tartamudee.

Ella suspiro, "Mira, lamento ser una bruja todo el tiempo, pero es la manera en la que soy." Asentí. "Y tu actitud tampoco ayuda."

"Actitud?" le pregunte, no estaba segura a que se refería ella con actitud pero sabía que lo iba a descubrir.

"La manera en la que siempre andas sin autoestima y esa mierda, realmente, al mundo no le va a importa si tienes pechos o no entonces a ti tampoco te debería importar."

"O-oh, um, lo siento."

Ella rodo los ojos. "Eso también, tu no debes decirle que lo lamentas cuando alguien te molesta, se supones que debes gritarle o pegarle a la perra"

"Seguro…" realmente no tenia manera de responderle, como podría cuando ella básicamente me estaba diciendo que yo debería darle un golpe?

"Necesito sacar esto de mi pecho, solo Alice y Edward saben esto y creo que tu deberías probablemente saberlo también. La razón por la que te odio es por lo rápido que todos te acogieron. Eso no es justo. Nadie, NADIE nunca ha entrado a nuestra familia. Jasper y yo fuimos adoptados por Carlisle cuando teníamos diecisiete e incluso en ese entonces todos estábamos un poquito distanciados por semanas y todos vivíamos juntos!"

"Esto te puede sonar mal, así que no le pongas mucha atención. Estaba celosa de ti porque tú y Edward están saliendo." Dijo ella.

Me senté allí, como si mi mundo se estuviera cayendo aparte. Rosalie estaba celosa, y no solo celosa, sino celosa porque yo tengo a Edward. Esto me hizo tener ganas de vomitar. Como podría tener una oportunidad si Rosalie, empieza a tratar de conseguir a Edward. Rosalie es probablemente una de las pocas chicas que sería merecedora de Edward, a su alcance. Sin importar cuantas veces Edward me pueda decir que me ama, él realmente me amaría si Rosalie decide tener a Edward para ella? No, ella me puede vencer vistiendo una bolsa de basura!

"Te dije que no le dieras mucha importancia." Dijo ella, sonando enojada.

"Lo siento." Murmure, tratando de no dejar que las lagrimas llenaran mis ojos.

Ella suspiro, "Mira, puedes decir que soy muy presumida. Lo sé, es lo que me hacer ser yo misma. No voy a quitarte a Edward. No voy a decirte que quiero que te mueras o pegarte si continuas saliendo con él. Solo estoy diciendo que…estoy acostumbrada a tener a los chicos a mis pies con tan solo mirarme. Ellos saltarían de un precipicio con un chasquido de mis dedos. Pero cuando conocí a Edward. Él no estaba para nada interesado en mí. Entonces tú apareciste y tomaste el corazón de Edward a primera vista. Cuando vine aquí el primer día, podía decir que ya Edward se había enamorado de ti. Todo lo que pude pensar es que demonios tienes tú que no tenga yo, soy más bonita que tú, tengo pechos más grandes, tengo un trabajo que atrae la atención de la mayoría de los hombres. Entonces qué demonios tienes tú que no tenga yo?"

Sus palabras me atravesaron como nada lo había hecho. Yo sabía que todo era cierto. No soy tan bonita como ella, prácticamente no tengo pechos comparada con ella, y ella probablemente es una súper modelo. Entonces qué fue lo que Edward vio en mí que no vio en Rosalie?

"Cuando me aburrí de no tener una respuesta vine y le pregunte a Edward personalmente. Claro el idiota presumido ese se rio de mi, pero me lo dijo. Y sus palabras cavaron un gran hueco en mi, algo que raramente pasa. Él me dijo que comparada contigo, soy una vieja descorazonada. Que no importaba cuantas faldas cortas usara, o nada de lo que pudiera tener que dejara a los otros babeando, que nunca tendría el efecto que tú tienes en él. Tú tienes personalidad; tú puedes iluminar caras con tus palabras en vez de con tu apariencia. Él dijo que fue tu corazón lo que lo hizo enamorarse, no tu apariencia.

Después de ese día empecé a pensar más y más en esas palabras, y lo que ellas me decían. Sus palabras seguían desconcertándome. Cualquier otro chico solo le importaría como luces, pero no él. Él realmente te ama Bella. Y tu aun sigues siendo insegura sobre las cosas que no tienes cuando tú tienes la única cosa que no podrá tener otra chica, y tu tomas por seguro porque crees que tu apariencia es lo único que importa! NO puedo evitar enojarme cada vez que te escucho quejarte. Me saca de mis casillas." Dijo Rosalie.

No sabía que decir. Todo estaba por todos lados. No sabía cómo procesar todo de una sola vez, era demasiado. Esta es Rosalie. La Rosalie. Y ella se está abriendo a mí. MI! No podía evitar estar conmovida con su plática. Nunca se me ocurrió personalmente. Siempre he estado tan atrapada en el concepto de nuestra apariencia que ni una sola vez pensé que él no me ama por mi apariencia. Sé que él no es superficial, superficial es completamente opuesto a lo que es Edward. En este caso yo soy la superficial por pensar que Edward es superficial. Me tomo todo este tiempo finalmente comprenderlo, y la realización me golpeo como un gran bus colegial amarillo. Soy una completa perra.

"Rosalie, te puedo hacer una pregunta?" le pregunte, un poco nerviosa.

"Dispara", respondió ella.

"Porque golpeaste al tipo cuando él ya estaba en el suelo? La semana pasada. En el club." Le pregunte despacio. Para lo que no estaba preparada era para que ella se tensara, estaba a punto de decirle que ignorara mi pregunta pero ella había empezado a responder.

"Bella…otra cosa de la que estoy celosa es, que tú fuiste capaz de darle tu virginidad al hombre que amas y que escogiste." Dijo ella. Esas palabras hicieron eco en mi mente, haciéndome tensar en el instante en el que descubrí que quería decir ella.

"Mi mamá, cuando mi padre la dejo, empezó a salir con este tipo. No era realmente por el sexo, sino por el dinero. Ella no podía levantarse de su trasero y conseguir un empleo, así que ella siempre nos echaba la carga a Jasper y a mí, y cuando ella lo encontró, Roy, ella pensaba que era la oportunidad de vivir ricamente de nuevo. Roy era un alcohólico, él siempre acostumbraba a golpear a mamá, a Jasper y a mí, cuando él se frustraba y esas mierdas. Pero una noche…una noche Jasper fue a dormir a la casa de uno de sus amigos, y mamá se desmayó en la sala…Roy tenia a unos cuantos de sus amigos allí, y ellos estaban borrachos…"

"Me quede en mi cuarto. Siempre lo hacía cuando Roy tenia a sus amigos en casa, siempre me asustaba cuando él venía a casa. Esa noche…esa noche ellos vinieron a mi cuarto. Mi mamá estaba completamente borracha, y los vecinos de la casa estaban muy lejos para poderme escuchar. Ellos hicieron lo que hicieron y me dejaron. Si Jasper no hubiera estado preocupado esa noche por mi y regresado a casa entonces probablemente yo estaría muerta ahora. Ellos me golpearon mucho. No volvimos a escuchar de Roy de nuevo y mi mamá perdió mi custodia. Carlisle fue mi doctor y sabia lo que me había pasado, así que nos trajo a los dos a su casa. Si no fuera por él no sabría donde estaríamos…" Rosalie susurro sinceramente.

Podía sentir mis ojos volverse vidriosos por este nuevo lado de Rosalie. No sabía que me sucedió, sabía que definitivamente estaba empujando mi suerte cuando hice esto, pero sentía como si necesitara hacerlo. Me incline y abrace a Rosalie, la pude sentir tensarse a mi toque, estaba a punto de soltarla cuando ella me abrazo de vuelta, podía sentir mi hombro mojarse y note que ella estaba llorando. Ella estaba llorando! La hermosa e intimidante Rosalie Cullen está llorando y en mi hombro. Si hace una hora alguien me hubiera dicho que esto iba a pasar, entonces le hubiera dicho que no había oportunidad de que esto pasara…pero creo que de alguna manera, si paso.

Lentamente empecé a acaricia el sedoso dorado cabello de Rosalie., mi otra mano frotando círculos en su espalda. Sin embargo el momento no duro mucho. Rosalie despertó de eso y me soltó, secando sus lágrimas y arreglando su cabello. Murmure una disculpa y ella se levanto del sillón, yo me estaba preguntando honestamente si ella me daría una bofetada por abrazarla, pero ella no lo hizo.

"…Gracias por contarme esto Rosalie…significa mucho." Susurre solo lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara.

"Sin embargo no respondí tu pregunta . No golpee a ese hombre por ti. Lo golpee porque por un momento, cuando vi lo que ese tipo casi te hizo, me recordó a Roy, si Emmett no hubiera estado allí para detenerme y calmarme probablemente hubiera matado al bastardo y no lo hubiera dudado por un segundo." Me dijo, parándose junto a mí, con su cara hacia la puerta y entonces miro abajo hacia mí.

"Bueno…siento como si debía agradecértelo de todos modos Rosalie, inclusive si no fue por mí. Aun sigo sintiendo como si debiera agradecerlo. Gracias." Le dije y ella sonrió con suficiencia .

"Lo que sea. Nos vemos pronto Bella. "dijo ella sobre su hombro.

"Espera Rosalie!" atraje su atención antes que se fuera, ella miro hacia atrás con curiosidad, casi no podías decir que ella estuvo llorando hace unos minutos. "Si dices que Edward fue el único chico que conociste que no le importa una relación física, entonces qué me dices de Emmett?"

Su sonrisa burlona creció, "Bella, Bella, Bella, solo porque Edward de esa manera no significa que lo quiera…tal vez soy una chica, pero tengo mis…necesidades…soy más de estar en una relación física de todos modos…" dijo ella riendo, me guiño un ojo, movió su mano a manera de despedida, "nos vemos."

Justo cuando ella abrió la puerta Edward estaba en frente. Él la miro interrogante, pero ella solo sacudió su cabeza y se fue por el pasillo. Edward sacudió su cabeza, cerró y le puso seguro a la puerta tras él. Él camino por el pasillo y tan pronto me vio, sonrió como un loco. Él se sentó en el sillón junto a mí y me halo sobre él, se giro y recostó, teniéndome a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

"Bienvenido a casa." Le dije riendo. Él acaba de regresar y ya está "_feliz_"

Él sonrió, "Es muy bueno estar de regreso. Porqué Rosalie estaba aquí?"

"Solo estábamos llenando un par de asperezas entre nosotras." Le dije, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos.

"Oh? Te importaría detallar?" pregunto.

Negué con mi cabeza, inclinándome hacia abajo y rosando mis labios con los suyos, pero no besándolo, no aun. "Nu-huh, veras ahora mismo estoy un poquito ocupada satisfaciendo a un muy, muy guapo hombre sobre el que estoy…"

"Suertudo"

Sonreí presumida, "Me gusta pensar eso…" le dije seductoramente, esta vez fui por el beso. Fue muy lento, pero muy cargado. Acelere el paso cuando las manos de Edward dejaron las mías y se movieron por mí la parte baja de mis muslos a mi trasero, dejando detrás un muy cálido sabor. Él me apretó juguetonamente, enviando placer a través de mi cuerpo, queriendo mucho más de lo que Edward me estaba dando. Levante mis caderas de las suyas, deje que mis manos vagaran hacia abajo y agarraran su correa, lentamente desabrochándola, las manos de Edward era la única cosa que me mantenían derecha.

Cuando finalmente solté su correa, baje el cierre y solté su botón. Dándole a Edward un poco más de espacio para…respirar… Edward removió sus manos de mí, haciéndome temblar por la falta de su cálido tacto, dios él ni siquiera rompió el beso!

"Edward…si te atreves a parar ahora como lo hiciste antes te juro por dios que no dormiré contigo durante un mes!" le gruñí, Ok, tal vez estaba mintiendo. No hay manera que soporte tanto tiempo sin mi dosis diaria de Edward. Pero realmente necesitaba desahogarme y si él no me da, entonces voy a hacerlo que me lo de a cualquier precio.

Él se rio, besándome el cuello antes de levantarse. Sus manos en mi trasero de nuevo mientras se levantaba conmigo, envolví mis piernas alrededor de la cintura de Edward y mis brazos en su cuello, "Que estás haciendo Edward…?" le susurre.

Una sonrisa torcida apareció en su cara, sus ojos llenos de deseo, "Algo que he estado imaginando por un tiempo…" dijo seductoramente, haciéndome levantar una ceja.

Antes que supiera lo que estaba pasando, Edward camino hacia la mesa de la cocina, no sabía lo que él estaba pensando hasta que sentó mi trasero en la madera y movió su brazo sobre ella, limpiando de todo lo que había sobre la mesa, estrellándose contra el suelo, junto con el mantel. Podía sentir mi aliento profundizarse por la excitación, oh dios como lo necesitaba a él…

Él trajo sus dos manos a mi cintura, me empujo hacia debajo de la mesa, desenvolviéndome de él, lo que me dejo un poco confundida. "Bella, quiero que te des la vuelta mirando hacia la mesa, puedes hacer eso por mi?" Su aterciopelada voz me pregunto, su respiración profunda con la necesidad. Asentí débilmente, girándome para encarar la mesa. No te voy a mentir. Esta era una posición atemorizante para estar. No tenía idea que era o que podía pasar, pero mi corazón solo quería lo que Edward quería, así que sabía que tenía que hacer esto. Por Edward.

Una de sus manos fue a la parte de atrás de mi cuello, masajeándolo ligeramente mientras lentamente me inclinaba sobre la mesa. Podía escucharlo a él usando su otra mano para bajar sus bóxers solo lo justo para _liberarse, _se posiciono él mismo en mi entrada, levantando la camisa sobre mis nalgas de manera que no estuviera en el camino. Con un solo movimiento, él estaba dentro. Se sentía asombroso desde este ángulo; él tocaba lugares que nunca supe que existían. Pero aun así, no podía verlo, no se sentía bien…

Después de unas cuantas embestidas él empezó a disminuir la velocidad, supe de inmediato que algo estaba mal, "Edward?"

"No puedo hacer esto…" dijo, sacándose él mismo de mí y girándome para verlo.

"Podemos…podemos tratarlo de hacer de esta manera de nuevo…?" me pregunto, un poco nervioso y avergonzado.

Le sonreí, tomando ambos lados de su cara y besando su frente, "Si Edward, podemos."

Él sonrió de vuelta, "No se sentía bien verdad?"

Yo negué con la cabeza, "Nop, no me lo tomes a mal, se sentía asombroso, solo que no podía ver tu cara…"

Edward se inclino y beso mis labios dulcemente, agarrando ambos lados de mis muslos y trayéndome a sentarme en la mesa de nuevo. Envolví mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward, mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Edward puso ambas manos a los lados de mi trasero, posicionándose una vez más. A diferencia de antes, se sentía bien, y se sentía correcto.

Nuestras caderas se movían sincronizadamente , sus manos se deslizaban bajo la camisa que le tome prestada, ambas viajaban de la base de mi estomago a mi pecho, tomando ambos de mis senos en sus manos, masajeándolas. No podía empezar a imaginar lo bien que me sentía este momento. Los labios de Edward moviéndose de mi boca y dejando besos por mi mejilla a mi cuello, marcándome tanto como le fuera posible. No me importa, es bueno salir y saber que estoy libre de que cualquier hombre me mire y que sepan que tengo dueño sin tener un anillo.

Él ligeramente mordió mi cuello, haciéndome jadear de dolor sorpresivo y torbellino de placer dentro de mí. Mis brazos en la espalda de Edward, pero no me sentía como si estuviera bien sujeta. No sé que me paso pero deje que mis uñas se enterraran en la espalda de Edward y lentamente las deje descender.

"Bella…"Edward gimió de placer. No sé si yo estaba delirando o su en realidad paso, peor hubiera podido jurar que sentí a Edward _crecer_ dentro de mí.

Bombeamos el uno en el otro más rápido que lo que habíamos marcado, necesitamos que nuestro orgasmo llegara cuanto antes. Una de las manos de Edward dejo de agarrarme y se deslizo hacia abajo y fuera de la camisa, bajando hasta mi clítoris. Él ligeramente lo masajeo entre sus dos dedos, haciéndome jadear. El placer adicional me traspaso como ningún otro, sabía que era cuestión de segundos antes que me viniera. Traje la cabeza de Edward a la mía, tomando sus labios en los míos con tanta necesidad que tenía miedo de que pudiera explotar.

Mis sospechas eran correctas, no me tomo mucho venirme. Grite de placer dentro de su boca, haciéndolo gemir por las vibraciones. No le tomo mucho tiempo a él tampoco, después de unas cuantas embestidas en mi estrecha entrada él se vino. Nosotros nos paramos/sentamos allí, jadeando. Él espero hasta que hubiera descargado totalmente antes de removerse, sonriendo.

Lo bese en los labios dulcemente, solo que esta vez cuando me aleje traje el labio inferior de Edward conmigo, entre mis dientes. Él gruño, podía decir que se estaba excitando de nuevo, y que también necesitábamos una ducha…

Antes que Edward pudiera poner sus manos en mí de nuevo me baje de la mesa y su pecho. Lo rodee, caminando de espaldas lentamente, mordiéndome el labio mientras empezaba a desabrochar lentamente botón tras botón de la camisa de vestir de Edward. Edward me miro anhelante. Hubiera jurado que era la perfecta excitación si no me hubiera tropezado con nada y caído sobre mi trasero.

"Ow!" grite susurrado. Antes que tuviera tiempo de levantarme, Edward tenía sus brazos alrededor míos cargándome como si fuera una novia.

"Ahora Srta. Swan, donde quieres que te lleve para nuestra próxima… explosión?" Me pregunto sonriendo.

"Oh? Quien dijo que quiero otra explosión?" lo provoque.

Edward pareció tomarlo de mala manera, "B-bueno yo so-solo asumí…"

No pude detener mis risas mientras Edward se convirtió en un tonto fanfarrón, mi tonto fanfarrón. Sus mejillas se calentaron y me bajo, antes que él pudiera desenredarse completamente, envolví mis brazos alrededor de su torso, trayéndolo cerca de mí.

"Edward…siempre te voy a desear, siempre. A ti y a tus…explosiones." Le sonreí.

Eso pareció encender la autoestima de Edward. Pero para este momento él no me cargo como una novia. No. Él se volvió un hombre de las cavernas y me lanzo sobre su hombro. Trate de soltarme de su agarre, pero él lo hizo más firme y fuerte.

"Edward! Bájame!" le grite riéndome.

"Hm…déjame pensar…no." Dijo él, dándome una nalgada después de sus palabras.

"Hey!" chille, no preparada para la pequeña vergüenza.

"Qué? Tu dijiste que tengo permitido tenerte siempre, y solo estoy tomándote la palabra." Dijo.

"Puedo caminar!"

"Eso puede que sea verdad, pero donde está la diversión en eso?"

"No me importa si es por diversión o no, bájeme!"

"Bueno a mi si."

Me rendí. Él no iba a bajarme pronto, y para ser honesta tampoco estaba muy segura que realmente quisiera que lo hiciera. Bueno no me importaba, porque de no le tomo mucho tiempo a Edward bajarme y salirse con la suya conmigo. Bueno él se salió con la suya un poco más de dos veces…

Y por supuesto considerando que él se salió con la suya en el baño y unas cuantas veces en la cama, no me podías culpar por estar agotada y hambrienta. No creo que tenga mucha energía para levantarme y cocinar algo para comer, diablos, no tengo suficiente energía para levantarme y tomar una manzana de la nevera! Por suerte para mi, Edward parecía tener muchísima más energía que yo, entonces lo menos que él puede hacer es conseguirme algo de comer mientras yo descanso en la cama. Rezando porque Edward no regresara con ganas de más… realmente dudo que después de todo lo que hicimos yo tuviera energía para levantarme en la mañana mucho menos para otra ronda…

Edward regreso con la comida, no solo cualquier comida, sino los famosos huevos revueltos de Edward. Recogí cualquier energía que me quedaba para levantarme y comer, por suerte para mi Edward se sentó detrás de mí y me alimento, no tenía que hacer nada más que comer! Demonios qué demonios está haciendo él conmigo? Me va a volver gorda pronto…

"Abre grande!" dijo Edward en tono de bebe, sus manos hacían un avioncito acercándose a mi boca, oh esto es todo! Lo mire con una expresión enojada, él miro hacia abajo con una sonrisa burlona.

"Edward..." le di una advertencia.

"Vamos, el avión no se puede quedar para siempre en el aire." Dijo él tratando lo mejor de no reírse.

"Edward! En serio!"

"Qué? Solo estoy practicando para la pequeña Nessie." Edward sonrió, su mano en mi desnudo estomago. Seguíamos aun sin vestirnos, y considerando que Edward todavía se tenía que cambiar, eso significaba que cada vez que él se levantaba yo obtenía una muy buena vista…

Le di una expresión atontada, "Bueno tu puedes esperar a que ella realmente exista antes de empezar a _practicar_."

Él jadeo, poniendo el tenedor sobre el plato y puso sus dos manos en cada lado de mi estomago, "Mami no quiso decir eso cariño, ella solo esta malgeniada porque no ha tomado su siesta aun."

Le fruncí el ceño y le golpee las manos alejándoselas, doble mis manos en mi pecho e hice un puchero. Edward se rio, envolviendo sus brazos a mi alrededor y besando mi cabeza, porque no puedo permanecer enojada con él?!

"Vamos amor, es tu tiempo de siesta."

Negué con mi cabeza, "Aun no he terminado mi cena."

Edward se rio, desenvolviendo sus manos de mi estomago y empezó a tratar de alimentarme antes de que le quitara el plato, él se pondría muy arrógate si seguía alimentándome. Aunque lo lamento más o menos, porque ahora que Edward tenía sus manos libres, ellas empezaron a vagar…

"Edward, no empieces algo que no podre terminar." Murmure, tomando otra bocanada de huevos.

"Hm…quien dijo que tú tienes que hacer algo…" me susurro en el oído, ligeramente acariciando mis pliegues con una mano, haciéndome saltar atrás hacia él de sorpresa, casi derramando mis huevos, Edward se rio, ligeramente besando mi cuello.

"No puedes esperar hasta mañana? Cuando yo pueda hacer algo?" lloriquee. Podía sentir la cabeza de Edward negarse, dios de dónde saca él la energía!?

Edward se deshizo de mi plato tan pronto termine, volteándonos de manera que él estaba sobre mí, posicionándose él mismo mientras estrellaba sus labios con los míos. A diferencia de lo que siempre hacia, él se introdujo en mí sin aviso, haciéndome romper el beso para gemir, mis brazos bajos los suyos y alrededor de su espalda, tratando de agarrarme al único objeto que pude encontrar. No podía controlar mis gemidos para nada, tenía mi cabeza sacudiéndose en su cuello mientras él continuaba embistiendo.

Esto pudo haber tomado solo unos cuantos minutos o posiblemente unas horas, no podría decirlo, pero por alguna razón cuando tienes sexo mientras estas cansado y agotado parece ser mejor que cuando estas despierto y activo. No podía pensar en alguna ocasión en la que Edward se hubiera venido tan violentamente como lo hizo, ni yo tampoco. Pero gracias a dios cuando Edward se vino justo después de mi, él colapso, yo supe que si él se quedaba despierto más tiempo que yo entonces él me estaría despertando en unas horas para repetir. No sabía si quiera si podría sobrevivir otro orgasmo mañana mucho menos dormirme para luego despertarme en unas horas!,

Edward pareció estar realmente exhausto, porque se durmió tan pronto colapso sobre mí, aun conectado por la cadera. Ligeramente acaricie su cabello, ganándome un pequeño ronroneo mientras hacía de mi cuello su almohada. Él ligeramente se acurruco en mi cuello inconscientemente, haciéndome reír, demonios eso da cosquillas!

No tuve que esperar mucho antes que la oscuridad me atrapara, todo lo que pude pensar mientras hacia este trabajo, era en lo suertuda que soy de tener a mi ángel en mis brazos, no, sin importar lo cachondo(**N/T: es horn-bag en mi país se traduce "arrecho" pero no se en otros países por eso puse cachondo creo que es más popular**) que sea. Todo lo que importa es que me ama, no porque él esté obligado. No por como luzco. Y no porque tengo un trabajo importante. Porque no tengo nada de eso. Él me ama por mí, por mi corazón, no por mi rostro.

Y yo estoy definitivamente satisfecha con ese hecho.

* * *

Bueno creo que este capítulo valió la espera, uff! Que calor tengo. No te preocupes Bella no te sacrifiques tanto querida que detrás de ti hay una larga fila esperando, nosotras nos encargamos de Edward cuando tu estés muy cansada u.u Yo comparto con VampireAngel94 mira que no soy celosa además ella es la que te tiene muy satisfecha, inventando todas esas cosas. XD

A quien no le dio pesar la historia de la pobre Rosalie, pero eso no le quita lo desgraciada u.u


	20. Preocupaciones

**Disclaimer: nada es mio, los personajes de Meyer, la historia de VampireAngel94**

**Es largo el capi se los aviso XD**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo Veinte**

Viernes, hoy, es el último día de trabajo.

Es también la noche del ensayo de la boda de Alice, dos días para navidad y ahora dos días desde que me debió llegar el periodo…que no ha llegado.

Sabía que se suponía que debía decirle a Edward tan pronto me faltara, pero cada vez que decidía decirle su teléfono sonaba, mi teléfono sonaba, o Alice nos tenía a los dos ayudándola con alguna cosa de último minuto para la boda. La peor parte, era que cada minuto que pasaba que no le decía a él me hacia tener más y más miedo. Sabía que me prometí a mi misma que no pensaría nada tonto como que Edward me iba a dejar si le decía…

Pero no podía evitarlo.

Es como un drogadicto, a cada mención de cualquier cosa sobre bebes me hacía saltar. Todas las preguntas que empezaban con 'y si' me quemaban, estaba asustada de que en cualquier momento pudiera arder en llamas y tenerme de rodillas frente a Edward, rogándole que no se fuera. Lo sé. Estúpida. Pero no podía evitarlo, todo me hacía saltar.

Me seguía diciendo a mi misma que le diría a Edward esta noche. Pero no podía hacerlo. Esta noche Alice, Rosalie, Esme y yo dormiríamos en su apartamento. Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle y Edward en casa de Carlisle. Si le decía a Edward esta noche lo podía arruinar todo, o podía hacer que Edward no se despegara de mi en toda la noche, y sabia que Alice necesitaba apoyo en su gran día.

No le podía decir mañana porque la realidad, es el día de Alice, no mío. No podía decirle a Edward que me había atrasado en el gran día de Alice, eso sería egoísta. A demás si esto sale mal ninguno de los dos podrá dejar la boda. Ambos Jasper y Alice nos necesitan. No voy a dejar que este problema interfiera con su día.

Y finalmente. Navidad. De ninguna manera!

Ese sería el último de los tres días que usaría.

1. Nos estaremos quedando en la casa de Esme y Carlisle.

2. Es navidad. No

3. No estaba muy segura si sería algo excepcionalmente bueno si se lo digo y él cambio de opinión. Sobre todo porque su carro es el que estaremos manejando-yo no he visto mi camioneta en semanas…- y no tendría un plan de respaldo, para-salir-huyendo- si tuviera que usarlo.

Todas esas razones son validas y razonables.

El único problema es conseguir el regalo de Edward. No tenía la menos idea de que darle, él parecía tenerlo todo y no quería regalarle algo impersonal. Por todos los cielos eso sería la última cosa que quisiera. Le pedí ayuda a Alice. Ella me dijo que ella saldría y conseguiría un regalo por mí, pero yo no voy a saber que es. Cuando iba a protestar ella me dijo que si me atrevía ella también pagaría el regalo. Ya era suficientemente malo que ella saliera siendo su boda mañana para que tuviera que pagarlo también!

Así que aquí estoy. En mi cuarto-por primera vez en años-arreglándome para el ensayo de la boda de Alice. Edward está en su cuarto poniéndose su tuxedo, yo tratando de descifrar cual es la manga y cuál es el hoyo donde va la cabeza de este vestido. Me tomo un rato, pero lo descubrí. Es un vestido negro de coctel, que cae desde la parte de debajo de mis senos y termina un poco antes de las rodillas, mostrando demasiado escote y piernas para mi gusto. Pero aun así, el vestido lucia hermoso. Me deje el cabello suelto tomando sus risos naturales sin tener que usar maquina, además no quería usar una por el riesgo de quemarme tanto como para terminar en el cuarto de urgencias…si…me ha pasado antes.

Tenía unos zapatos negros planos, unos que me hacían ver como si tuvieran tacón pero no, así no corría el riesgo de caerme sobre mi trasero o sobre mi estomago y perder el posible bebe antes de si quiera haberle podido decir a Edward. Eso sería malo. No quería usar nada de maquillaje. Mis labios seguían rojos a resultado de una de nuestras…explosiones, mis mejillas sonrojadas también, así que no necesitaba usar nada de eso. No que poseyera ninguno realmente.

Una vez termine de cambiarme salí y toque la puerta de Edward, esperando por él a que respondiera. Durante los primeros cinco segundos lo escuche tropezar y finalmente la puerta se abrió mostrando a mi hermoso hombre, Edward. Su cabello en su estado usual de desarreglo, su camisa media metida dentro de sus pantalones y medio fuera, su corbatín colgando alrededor de su cuello. Dios, y la gente se queja que las mujeres nos demoramos.

Edward, lo hizo una vez más y sonrió, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, "Luces despampanante amor." Dijo él inclinándose y para besarme antes que pusiera mi dedo en sus labios y lo hiciera retroceder.

"Un-hu, no estás aun vestido," Edward frunció el ceño, "Vamos, a arreglarte." Le dije tomando su mano y caminando de regreso a su cuarto.

Me gire y tome su camisa para abrochar sus pantalones, no sabía, si él pensó equivocadamente o no pero él se inclino y yo tenía que inclinarme para que él no me robara un beso o dos, nosotros nunca saldríamos de la casa si cedía a lo que él quería, aunque estuve cerca de que él que se saliera con la suya, "No Edward, nosotros tenemos que terminar de arreglarte antes de cualquier otra cosa." Le dije metiendo su camisa blanca dentro de sus pantalones, lo escuche gruñir y antes que lo supiera estaba presionada contra la puerta, la boca de Edward ligeramente rozando mi oído, haciéndome gemir ligeramente.

"Pero te necesito…" me susurro, empujando sus caderas contra las mías, oh y lo supe de inmediato.

Sacudí mi cabeza, "Edward…No, nosotros no podemos, tenemos el ensayo de la boda de tu hermana en menos de una hora. No tenemos tiempo." Le murmure, oh como quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera.

Él gruño, pero se rindió. Sus labios encontraron mi cuello, devorándolo mientras mis dos manos envolvían sus hombros. Lo deseaba demasiado, lo necesitaba tanto que casi dolía, si dolía. El fuego en mi estomago bajo ardió, haciéndolo dolorosamente insoportable. Estaba a punto de dejar que mis manos bajaran a su correa y dejarlo tomarme contra la pared cuando el teléfono de Edward sonó.

"Detente." murmuré, el negó con su cabeza contra mi cuello. Sacando su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón y entregándomelo sin quitar sus labios de mi cuello. Esto iba a ser interesante…

"Diga…" logre decir. Trate de usar mi mano para empujar la cabeza de Edward de mi cuello, pero él solo atrapo con su mano mi cuello y empezó a besar mi mentón, el borde de mi labio y mi mejilla.

"Bella, haz que Edward se detenga de lo que está haciendo antes que yo vaya allá. Vas a estar tarde si él sigue con lo que hace." La voz de Alice hablo a través del teléfono. MIERDA! Como ella sabe?

"No…puedo…" jadee; no sabía si quiera lo que decía. No podía creer lo que le dije a Alice, que no podía parar a su hermano de devorarme, su hermano! Sin embargo no estaba muy segura de querer detenerlo de todos modos…

Un golpe en la puerta principal hizo eco en el salón y en el cuarto de Edward. Por suerte para mi, Edward me soltó, no sin antes gruñir y poner una expresión de total enfado en su cara. Salió del cuarto al pasillo, yo me di cuenta que Alice aun estaba del otro lado del teléfono.

"Alice?" pregunte, mi aliento entrecortado mientras iba por el pasillo para asegurarme que Edward no matara a quien sea que arruino su mano-a-mano con mi cara. Cuando Edward abrió la puerta, allí estaba Alice, en un vestido blanco similar al que yo actualmente estaba usando. Ella cerró el teléfono con una mano, una expresión molesta en su cara.

"Ni siquiera pienses en faltar al ensayo Edward o te juro por dios que no vas a tener un pene que usar si lo piensas" dijo Alice, mirando mal a Edward. Su voz básicamente derramando acido. Ella se giro hacia mí, su expresión se aligero un poco, "Bella, tu puedes venir conmigo al ensayo."

Asentí, Edward parecía apunto de protestar antes que Alice lo cortara, "Ni siquiera lo pienses!".

Él erro su boca, frunciéndole el ceño a la pequeña duende. Camine pasando a Edward, él tomo mi mano, girándome y besándome de lleno en los labios., su beso lleno con tanta hambre que casi me rendí, hasta que Alice se aclaro la garganta, haciéndome recordar que ella estaba parada frente a nosotros. Empuje el pecho de Edward, negando con mi cabeza, pero guiñándole un ojo a él antes de girarme hacia Alice. No queriendo que Edward pensara lo que no era.

Alice tomo mi mano, "Adiós Edward, asegúrate de llegar a tiempo." Fue todo lo que ella dijo, empezando a caminar conmigo de la mano. Nosotras no llegamos muy lejos, Edward aun sostenía mi otra mano. No creo que Edward se diera cuenta que la tenia, pero cuando lo hizo él rápidamente beso la palma de mi mano antes de decirme adiós. Su cara lucia tan rota. Sabía que nos tendríamos el uno al otro en menos de una hora, pero la expresión que tenia Edward, te rompía el corazón. Como un niño a quien le roban su caramelo y le pegan en la cara. No quería nada más que ir y abrazarlo, pero sabía que Alice no me dejaría. Podía decir que mi cara reflejaba la suya mientras lo continuaba mirando hasta que desaparecí dentro del apartamento de Alice.

"Dios, ustedes dos se miran el uno al otro como si hubieran muerto con la expresión de su cara." Dijo Alice riendo.

Me sonroje mirando a otro lado, "No te preocupes. No será tanto tiempo y tu estarás en los brazos de mi hermano." Dijo ella dramáticamente, no pude evitar reírme, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Vamos, la principal razón por la que te hice venir fue para enseñarte tu vestido!"

"A que te refieres? Estoy usando un vestido." dije confusamente.

"El vestido de la boda tonta." Dijo Alice, guiándome a su cuarto de huéspedes. Entonces me golpeo que nunca había venido al apartamento de Alice, pero lucia casi igual al mío y de Edward, excepto por los colores y los muebles. Los nuestros tenía una sensación más natural, los de Alicer eran más…de diseño moderno. Las paredes de color durazno claro, alfombras blancas, pinturas raras en las paredes, me pregunto su Jasper decidió algo del diseño. No que hubiera protestado o algo, él estaba igual de enamorado que Edward…

El cuarto era como una oficina, no podías decir el color de las paredes debido a todos los diseños de vestidos en las paredes. Había mesas de diseño en los lados del cuarto, estantes sosteniendo incontables cantidades de telas de colores, maniquíes en todos lados del cuarto, no podía contarlos pero podía decir que había meses de ropas en ellos. Alice me llevo a la parte de atrás del cuarto o al menos eso pensé, esquivamos algunos maniquíes en el proceso. En la parte de atrás esta un maniquí que sobresalía.

El vestido era increíblemente hermoso. Blanco, por supuesto. Sin mangas, largo falda volante con brillos, la parte de arriba del vestido era estilo corsé, si lo mirabas lo suficientemente cerca, los brillos seguían un patrón, como parras envolviendo el vestido, era espectacular.

"Bella, tu vestido esta aquí!" ella grito, trayéndome de mi sesión de babear su vestido.

Camine hacia donde Alice estaba parada, tres maniquíes con el mismo estilo de vestido en diferentes colores. Ellos tenían el mismo diseño que el vestido de bodas, solo que terminaban un poco más debajo de la mitad del muslo, la falda caía suelta. Eran de color rojo, azul y verde. Todos hermosos, increíblemente hermosos.

"El tuyo es este" ella señalo el vestido azul media noche. Las escarchas en el mismo color que el vestido, pero bajo la luz adecuada, se verá magnifico. No que no lo hiciera ya.

"Oh dios Alice, es hermoso…" le dije débilmente, dejando que mis dedos trazaran las escarchas. Preguntándome cuantas noches Alice se quedo despierta trabajando en estos, no quería pensar sobre ello, pero debieron ser un montón de horas.

"Gracias, quería poner mucho empeño en los vestidos, el tuyo siendo azul y todo pensé que sería perfecto." Dijo ella jugando con el borde.

No me pude controlar y abrace a Alice, ella me abrazo de regreso. Fue un hermoso momento. Me sentía como si ella fuera mi hermana, la que nunca tuve, y yo deseaba mucho que lo fuera.

"Gracias Alice, es perfecto…" le susurre soltándola.

Ella me sonrió, "No necesitas darme las gracias, ya tengo también la idea de tu vestido!"

Mi sonrisa se convirtió en un ceño fruncido en un instante. "Qué?"

"Tu vestido de novia por supuesto. Tengo el diseño escogido para ti y todo! Estaba asustada de que no fuera tan bonito como el mío pero aun así es mejor que cualquier vestido que puedas encontrar en una tien-" corte a Alice.

"Wow, wow, wow, Alice, detente justo allí. Yo no me voy a casar."

"Si lo harás."

Gruñí, "Alice…no…no quiero una boda, no quiero el matrimonio para nada. Odio todo lo que eso significa!"

"Y porque es eso?" ella pregunto, doblando sus brazos.

"Para mis padres el matrimonio fue como el beso de la muerte. Después de que ellos se caso todo se fue a pique y yo me prometí que no terminaría teniendo la misma relación que ellos tenían." Le explique.

La cara de Alice se suavizo, "Bella..Tú sabes que desde que Edward era un niño, él siempre decía cosas como que cuando él encontrara a la chica adecuada, él sabría, que tan pronto como él la encontrara se casaría con ella, tendría niños con ella, envejecerían juntos, morirían juntos. Yo siempre admire a mi hermano por sus creencias. Él nunca encajo en la escuela porque si él veía a un chico tratando a su novia o a una chica cualquiera mal entonces él empezaba una pelea con ellos, siempre fue mi familia contra el mundo…" dijo ella, ahora recostándose contra la pared.

"Yo siempre trate de mejor que pude de ayudar a Edward a encontrar esa chica. Yo supe con cada fibra de mi cuerpo que él la encontraría un día, que él correría hacia el atardecer con ella como en las películas de Disney y los cuentos de hadas. Que él tendría el mismo final feliz que sé tendré con Jasper. Sabes que en cuanto lo vi supe que él era el indicado?" negué con la cabeza, "Él dice que pensó lo mismo también. Pero nosotros éramos un poquito tímidos, nosotros solo nos hablábamos cuando teníamos que hacerlo, de otra manera manteníamos la distancia. Entonces un día Jasper ayudo a Edward en una pelea, él fue golpeado en la cara y yo corrí hacia él."

"Puse su cabeza en mis piernas, él tenía una mejilla hinchada. Lo revise para ver si estaba sangrando o no, pero él dijo que solo su corazón. Yo supe que él estaba delirando cuando dijo eso, pero fue la cosa más dulce que hubiera escuchado. Le di mi primer beso ese día. Desde ese momento hemos sido inseparables. Algo como tú y Edward." Ella me miro, con estrellas en sus ojos, "Se que tu también tendrás tu final feliz. Cuando hable contigo por teléfono cuando llamaste por el apartamento pude decir que tú eras diferente. Tan pronto como ustedes dos se conocieron pude ver en sus caras que

Podía sentir mis ojos volverse vidriosos, sus palabras eran dulces y tiernas, "Bella. Sé que piensas que el matrimonio es una cosa mala por que tus padres tuvieron uno malo. Pero solo mira los que son completamente funcionales, como Carlisle y Esme, Rosalie y Emmett." La corte.

"Pensé que ellos solo estaban comprometidos" exprese mis pensamientos.

Ella sonrió pícaramente, "Eso es lo que ellos quieren que todo mundo piense. Ellos se escaparon a Las Vegas hace unos meses atrás."

Mi boca se abrió por completo. Ayer cuando Rosalie vino, ella hizo sonar como si su relación fuera puramente física. Y aquí esta Alice, diciendo que ellos se fugaron…Demonios estaba completamente equivocada con ella…

"De cualquier manera Bella. Lo que quiero decirte es que no tienes que tener una relación fallida como tus padres. Míralos a ustedes dos antes, te tome de él y él parecía como si se fuera a morir en cualquier segundo. Edward no dejara que su relación de derrumbe en pedazos, él te ama más que a su propia vida. Y puedo decir, que tú lo amas tanto como él a ti. Solo digo que eso prueba que ustedes lo tendrán todo. La casa, el matrimonio, los hijos…" me sonroje a sus palabras, el pensar que aun no llegaba mi periodo me asustaba un poco.

"Estas embarazada, no es así?" pregunto Alice, mi cara de inmediato se volvió roja.

"N-no lo sé aun Alice…" le susurro lentamente, mirando al suelo.

"Bella, porque esa actitud? Estaba a punto de decir felicidades!"

Mire hacia arriba, sorprendida. Sabía que después de la charla que me dio no debería haberme puesto así, pero demonios, escucharlo? Fue un shock.

"Alice…estoy asustada…" podía sentir una lagrima saliendo de la esquina de mi ojo. Antes que lo supiera, Alice me envolvió en un abrazo significativo, la abrace como si fuera cosa de vida o muerte.

"A que le tienes miedo Bella?" ella me susurro.

"No…lo sé… es solo que tengo este mal presentimiento, como si algo va a pasar, que tal si le digo a Edward que tengo un retraso y él se piensa mejor las cosas sobre nosotros y se va…" le susurre.

"Bella-"

"No Alice, yo sé que estoy siendo tonta. Es solo…no es como decirle. Entonces qué tal si le digo y él se emociona entonces descubrimos que no estoy embarazada…eso lo lastimaría…mucho… no quiero lastimarlo Alice, no puedo." Le dije, más lágrimas cayendo.

La mano de Alice vino a mi cabeza, ligeramente acariciando mi cabello yo llore en su hombro, "Bella, Edward va a amarte no importa lo que pase. Si no estás embarazada entonces siempre hay el próximo mes, o el próximo año. Él no va a dejar de amarte, nunca." Sabía que las palabras de Alice eran verdad, pero yo siempre tengo mis dudas, y ellas nunca dejan de roerme.

"Ahora vamos, necesitamos que te arregles antes de irnos. No podemos llegar tarde y creo que Edward ya está enojado por tenerte este tiempo ahora imagínate como se pondrá más tarde. Quién sabe, tu hombre en tuxedo de pronto puede venir pensando que te secuestre." Dijo ella haciéndome reír. Asentí y la seguí atreves del cuarto de maniquíes de regreso al salón.

Ella me llevo al baño a arreglarme, Mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados por la sesión de llanto. Alice me puso un poquito de base bajo mis ojos y un poco de brillo de labios y estaba como nueva. Nosotras hicimos nuestro viaje al salón en el centro de la ciudad sin perder un minuto. Alice dijo que Jasper ya está allá poniéndolo todo en orden.

Edward estaba esperando frente al edificio por nosotras, él lucia muy impaciente. No pude evitar querer sorprenderlo. Le dije a Alice que se quedara en el auto mientras yo me escurría tras él. Sin embargo tengo que admitir que Edward lucia increíblemente guapo en su tuxedo, aunque él lucia mejor sin el…

Él estaba mirando a otra parte, mirando los autos pasar, gracias a dios Alice tomo el camino largo. Ahora estaba parada directamente detrás de Edward, estaba a punto de poner mis manos frente a sus ojos cuando él se giro, atrapándome en un abrazo que literalmente me levanto del suelo. Él nos dio vueltas un par de veces, aun yo estando en el aire. Nos reímos, él me puso de vuelta en el piso, una de sus manos acuno mis mejillas, besándome dulcemente.

Él lo hizo corto pero amoroso, "Te extrañe…"

Sonreí, acunando su rostro, "Yo también te extrañe… como sabias que estas detrás de ti?"

Edward sonrió ampliamente, tocándose la nariz con su dedo índice, "Puedo oler tu dulce esencia en cualquier lugar amor." Se inclino y me beso la punta de la nariz, haciendo reír.

"Hey tortolitos! Entremos!" grito Alice desde la puerta, señalando a nosotros y luego adentro. El brazo de Edward fue envolvió mi cintura protectoramente, trayéndome más cerca a él. Descansé mi cabeza en su hombro mientras continuamos caminando al área con calefacción, es mucho más cálido aquí dentro de lo que hubiera pensado. Alice nos anuncio en el mostrador, haciéndoles saber quiénes éramos para que ellos no pensaran que éramos algunos psico mafiosos que venían a volar en añicos el lugar.

Para el tiempo que nos hubimos anunciado Emmett y Rosalie venían entrando por la puerta, el brazo de Emmett estaba flojamente alrededor de los hombros de Rosalie. Sin embargo tenía que admitir que Emmett se había arreglado bien, sin mencionar a Rosalie. Su vestido era rojo escarlata mostrando más escote del que yo pudiera alguna vez!

Desde nuestra charla la semana pasada Rosalie ha sido más amable conmigo. Seguro, no éramos las mejores amigas ni nada, pero nosotras estábamos al menos en buenos términos. Todos entramos al elevador; cada pareja entro junta, Alice siendo la única que estaba sola. Me sentí algo mal por ella, sin embargo aunque este era el ensayo de su boda y todo. Ella parecía no importarle.

Las manos de Edward y las mías entrelazadas sobre mi estomago, su nariz rozando mi cuello, inhalando profundamente. Me reí ligeramente, su nariz cosquilleando los vellos de mi cuello, ocasionalmente dando un beso aquí y allá. Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, la música de piano nos enamoro al igual que el aroma de flores silvestres, el salón de baile completamente lleno. Luces pequeñas en el techo, aparentando estrellas en el firmamento. Las sillas y las mesas rodeando una sección del salón, junto a la pista de baile.

Esto no era solo su ensayo de bodas; esto también era su fiesta de bodas. Considerando que Alice escogió la tarde de mañana para tener su matrimonio entonces ella decidió que su fiesta y el ensayo de su boda deberían ser juntos así las familias no se verían afectadas por su boda.

Estaba más sorprendía de que tan bien lo planeo todo ella. Aun recuerdo la boda de mi mamá y Phil, ellos básicamente se fugaron y de todos modos ella estaba preocupada de que estaba olvidándolo todo y era un completo desastre. Y aquí esta Alice, todo completamente correcto y acordado, sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo.

Nosotros todos nos soltamos en el elevador, bueno, los otros lo hicieron, Edward no me dejo un segundo. La cara de Alice se ilumino tan pronto sus ojos se fijaron en su rubio prometido parado en la mitad de la pista de baile, con una rosa roja en su mano. Ella corrió hacia él y salto a sus brazos, sus pequeños brazos se envolvieron en su cuello, los brazos de él sosteniéndola levantada. No pude ver mucho desde aquí, pero se podía sentir el amor brillando en ellos, como si ellos fueran el centro del mundo y no hubiera nadie más a parte de ellos dos.

Por alguna razón mi corazón me dolió.

No sé porque. Los brazos de Edward fueron a mí alrededor, me sentí completamente segura. Pero por alguna razón, verlos así en el medio de la pista de baile, no lo sé… quería que fuéramos nosotros. Edward y yo. Sé que es estúpido considerando todo el asunto , estaba celosa de la escena de alguien más. Me sentí totalmente estúpida, no podía evitar mirarlos anhelante.

"Amor, estas bien?" me susurro Edward al oído, ligeramente besándolo haciéndome temblar.

Asentí, girando mi cabeza para mirar su cara. No vi nada que no fuera puro amor y preocupación en sus ojos esmeralda, sonreí con amor, "No te preocupes, no es nada."

Él asintió, sabía que él se estaba preocupando. Pero al menos no presiono, y yo estaba agradecida por eso. No quería decirle a Edward nada estúpido, esto ya era ridículo como estaba, no quería añadirle nada a la mezcla.

Caminamos a nuestros puestos designados, un nombre en una tarjeta sobre cada plato frente a la silla. La mía entre Edward y Emmett. Nos sentamos, mirando más y más parientes lejanos, amigos, o familia llegar. Alice y Jasper estaban regresando a su sentarse con nosotros a la cabeza de la mesa. Adivino que la familia cercana de ellos se estaría sentando en esta mesa, así que no podía evitar sentirme conmovida por ser parte de ese círculo cercano.

Estaba curiosa, sobre si la madre de Jasper vendría. Sabía que después de lo que Rosalie dijo hace unos días, sonaba como su ellos realmente la odiaran, pero yo solo me preguntaba si ella aun asistiría a la ceremonia. Aunque lo dudo mucho.

Una vez todos llegaron nosotros empezamos toda la celebración. Esme y Carlisle fueron los primeros en dar su discurso sobre el amor de sus hijos adoptivos, y como ellos los aman. El de Esme fue el más triste, el de ella sonó como si ella los estaba perdiendo porque ellos habían crecido mucho sin que ella lo notara. Ella rompió a llorar, Alice se levanto y la consoló, susurrándole su agradecimiento y como ella siempre seria su hija. Eso la animo al instante.

"Mi hermano siempre fue un planificador. Donde quiera que hiciéramos algo, en una pelea de bolas de nieve él planeaba quien sería el primero en caer. Solo que esta vez, él no planeo caer, sobre el concreto para ser exactos, "todos se rieron de las palabras de Edward. "Recuerdo ese día perfectamente. Uno de los tontos de la escuela le estaba gritando a su novia, y yo siendo yo fui hacia él y me le enfrente por ella. Eso se volvió feo rápidamente. Jasper, solo siendo parte de nuestra familia ni siquiera por dos semanas vino a respaldarme. Solo que no fui quien recibió el golpe, él fue."

"justo en la barbilla si recuerdo correctamente. Alice tenía un enamoramiento de él desde el día que lo conoció, ella vino corriendo tan pronto vio que Jasper estaba herido. Porque enfrentémoslo, yo me metía en demasiadas peleas por mis creencias para mi propio bien. Pero tan pronto ella lo vio en el suelo estuvo a su lado en un parpadeo. Recuerdo haber golpeado al chico en las tripas, él me golpeo en las costillas. Como dije se volvió feo. Cuando los maestros nos separaron mire para ver si Jasper estaba bien, pero lo único que vi fue a él a mi hermanita besándose. No una muy placentera imagen que mirar debo añadir.

"De todos modos, si los vemos a ellos en ese entonces podemos decir de inmediato que ellos terminarían de esta manera. Era demasiado obvio para todo mundo, pero yo hubiera deseado estar ciego que ver alguna de las cosas que vi cuando entraba a sus cuartos. De cualquier modo, una experiencia vergonzosa tras otra, ellos han terminado aquí, y yo estoy orgullo de ellos…Salud!" dijo él riendo. Todos nos reímos, podía decir enseguida que Edward no escribió su discurso, él dijo lo que se le ocurrió y termino completamente al azar.

"Ok, entonces ahora Isabella Swan." Dijo el maestro de ceremonias, mi corazón se detuvo completamente cuando él dijo mi nombre. No estaba lista para esto. Yo ni siquiera sabía que tenía que escribir un discurso! Solo los conozco desde hace un mes y tengo que decir algo en su boda?!

Estoy totalmente jodida…

Lentamente me levante, Edward podía sentir mi cuerpo totalmente tenso, él tomo mi mano en la suya, acariciando en círculos mi palma. Mire hacia abajo con una mirada de agradecimiento, exhale, "Hola todos…Um…Ok, entonces, um, Voy a hacer esto corto y dulce. No voy a decirles que espero lo mejor para ellos. Porque pueden de inmediato que esto va a resultar y yo soy casi los maldeciría con la mala suerte que tengo. Así que feliz matrimonio y nuevos comienzos!" dije levantando mi copa. Todos brindaron y se tomaron el vino, Edward le dijo a Jasper que solo le pusiera agua a la mía, aunque él no sabe nada de periodo-no-existente aun.

Alice me lanzo una mira de agradecimiento, asintiendo su cabeza en aprobación. Los discursos fueron alrededor de la mes, entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que fue nuestra mesa la única que dio discurso, sabía que si Emmett y Rosalie tenían una boda por todas las de la ley me sentar lo más lejos posible de la mesa principal, el discurso me asusto de muerte, aun podía sentir mi corazón palpitando!

Finalmente les llego el turno a Alice y Jasper, Jasper beso la mano de Alice antes de levantarse para dar el discurso de su vida.

¡¡Hola a todos, estoy seguro que todos ustedes me conocen como Jasper, el novio. Quisiera poder cortar mi discurso tan dulcemente y corto como el de Bella pero no creo que lo tenga permitido. No sé cómo hacer esto así que empezare en el principio. Cuando vi por primera vez a Alice la noche que Carlisle nos trajo a mi hermana y a mí a su casa. Él me dijo que estaría en el cuarto a la izquierda de la escalera. Sí, bueno esa noche estaba tan cansado que no sabía cuál era la izquierda o la derecha. Así que entre en él creía, pero no era el correcto.

"Abrí la puerta y puse mis bolsas cerca de la puerta, recuerdo haberme quitado la camisa, siendo verano y todo y brinque a la cama. Resulto que no estaba solo. Creo que todos en un radio de una milla supieron que ella tenía unos bueno pulmones esa noche. Carlisle y Esme subieron corriendo por las escaleras y encendieron las luces, Alice tenia sujeta su lámpara de noche y me apuntaba, pensando que tenía que defenderse de mí. Aun me rio de nuestro raro encuentro.

"Me pare mudo. Tan pronto la vi, me enamore. No solo porque me pego en la cabeza con su lámpara, sino por su belleza. Carlisle le explico a Alice que nosotros nos estábamos quedando con ellos, mientras Esme me conseguía hielo y una curita para la frente. Recuerdo que ella me agradeció y me dio un abrazo cuando Carlisle le dijo de mi situación y la de Rosalie. Mientras más hablaba con ella mis sentimientos seguían creciendo.

"Rosalie y yo éramos bastante distantes del resto de los Cullen durante nuestras primeras semanas con ellos, pero yo siempre vigilaba a Alice, mayormente para saber si tenía novio o no. Recuerdo haber tenido planeado una conversación en mi cabeza de cómo haría que él dejara de salir con ella si ella tenía uno. Pero por suerte, ella no tenía. Entonces el día con Edward y la pelea y todo paso, nosotros de pronto nos acercamos como familia. No puedo recordar mucho de ese día, pero sí recuerdo lo que nos dijimos, pero solo ligeramente. Entonces ella me beso. Desde ese día en adelante la reclame como mía. Cada vez que un chico se atrevía a mirarla tenía que tratar lo mejor posible de no apuñalearlo con un lápiz en la clase.

"Y a este día, ella sigue siendo mía, como yo de ella. Y eso nunca va a cambiar no importa cuántos años pasen, eso no va a cambiar. Alice es el amor de mi vida y no tengo miedo de decir con orgullo, que estoy sometido." Dijo él, ahora su final fue más gracioso que el de Edward. Emmett se rio más fuerte que los demás, podía decir que había una historia en todo el 'sometimiento', pero solo me encogí de hombros mientras Jasper besaba levemente a Alice antes de sentarse, Alice ahora estaba parada.

"Rayos, gracias Jasper, robarte las notas de mi discurso porque no. Ok, bueno como pueden decir, Jasper y yo tenemos unos recuerdos vergonzosos. Lo que Jasper olvido mencionar es que cuando él salto en la cama, él salto de mi lado, aplastándome completamente esa noche. Sin embargo cuando grite creo que el salto diez pies en el aire, esa fue definitivamente una noche emocionante. Recuerdo que empecé a dormir del otro lado de la cama después de esa noche. Solo en caso que él se olvidara cual lado era su lado.

"También cuando vi a Jasper por primera vez me enamore de él. Recuerdo que tomo mucho de mi mantener la lámpara en mi mano y no saltar sobre él. Bueno que pueden esperar? Un hombre rubio y medio desnudo en tu cuarto, quien no quisiera saltarle encima? De todos modos, antes que me pierda en mis pensamientos quiero darles las gracias a todos por venir a mi boda y a la Jasper, esto en verdad significa mucho considerando que Navidad está a solo dos días." Dijo ella

Alice miro a Jasper, y asintió. Jasper se levanto, una sonrisa medio amplia en su cara, estaba preguntándome si estas eran buenas noticias o no. Su brazo se escurrió alrededor de la cintura de Alice halándola hacia él, las manos de ella en su pecho, "Nosotros queremos anunciarles algo a todos ustedes así que nos ahorraremos unos cuantos cientos de dólares en la cuenta de teléfono…"

"Estamos esperando un bebe." dijo Jasper, su cara ligeramente hizo la sonrisa más deseosa que incomoda.

No podía creerlo, Cuando le dije a Alice que podía estar embarazada no tenía idea que ella estaba realmente embarazada! Dios si estoy embarazada entonces tendremos el bebe casi al mismo tiempo!

Esme chillo, saltando de su silla y abrazando a Alice, emocionada. Alice me miro, sonriendo presumidamente, obviamente pensando lo mismo que yo, que estaremos en labor el mismo día. Edward se levanto y le palmeo a Jasper la espalda, Emmett mirándolo como el hermano mayor de ella que es, casi mirándolo como preguntándose si debería o no pegarle delante de sus familiares y amigos.

Después que todos terminaron de felicitar a Alice y a Jasper la comida llego, todos comieron su comida antes de ir a la pista de baile, una banda de música tocando. Cuando termine de comer note a Edward mirándome.

"Qué?" le pregunte

Él me miro, sacudiendo su cabeza, "Solo pensaba…si estas embarazada entonces tu y Alice posiblemente estén en el mismo cuarto de labor de parto."

De inmediato me tense a la palabra embarazada, sabía que eventualmente tenía que decirle a Edward, solo que esperaba que para ese tiempo ya me hubiera bajado. Digo solo porque nunca antes he estado atrasada no significa que no me pudiera atrasar ahora…verdad?

"Bella, estas bien?" Edward me pregunto, con su mano en mi espalda.

"Si, estoy bien." Le dije, sacudiendo mi cabeza como loca.

Edward se paró de su silla, extendió su mano para mi, "Bueno Srta. Swan, me haría el honor de concederme un baile?"

Mire su mano como si estuviera ardiendo en llamas, negando con mi cabeza, "Edward, me caigo caminando despacio en una superficie plana imagínate levantando y bailando!"

"No te dejare caer."

"No puedo bailar."

"Esta todo en quien te lleve amor." Edward dijo, obviamente queriendo bailar mucho.

Antes que pudiera continuar protestado, una rubia rojiza vino a nosotros. Tenía que admitir era despampanante, alta, delgada, hermosa, una de pocas que se podrían clasificar dentro del nivel de Edward. Ella le sonrió a Edward, envolviéndolo en un abrazo amistoso. No sabía quién era ella, así que cuando vi la escena no pude evitar sentir un poco de malestar.

Edward se separo, sonriéndole. "Hola Tanya, no te había visto en años. Como está la familia?"

"Bien, ellos están bien. Tú?" ella hablo efusivamente.

"Bien, grandioso realmente. Tanya, quiero presentarte a alguien," dijo Edward, tomando mi mano y levantándome para estar a su lado, su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, "Tanya, ella es Bella, mi novia. Bella, esta es Tanya, mi prima."

Me sonroje a mi estupidez. No podía creer que me estaba poniendo celosa de una mujer que está EMPARENTADA con Edward! Supongo que eso explica el parecido con una diosa. Sin embargo cuando ella me vio frunció el ceño, ella extendió su mano para estrechar la mía, pero ella me miro mal mientras lo hacía. Oh por favor no me digas que ella tiene un enamoramiento en Edward también…

"un placer conocerte." Le murmure, no queriendo quedar en su lista de homicidios.

Ella asintió, miro a Edward y sonrió de nuevo, "Te importaría bailar conmigo Edward?"

Me prepare para su respuesta. No quería ser la novia posesiva que hace un escándalo si otra chica se acerca a él, sin embargo realmente no quería… Edward miro hacia abajo a mí, sonreí débilmente, "Lo siento Tanya, pero estaba a punto de bailar con Bella. Tal vez en otra oportunidad."

Tanya sonrió, "Ok, te lo recordare."

Edward asintió y me halo a la pista de baile, moviendo una mano a la mía, la otra a mi espalda, ligeramente deslizándonos en la música romántica. Descansé mi cabeza en su pecho, "Gracias, Edward…"

"No lo menciones amor. Si otro hombre te pide bailar yo espero que tú hagas lo mismo." Murmuro en mi cabello, besándolo ligeramente.

Sonreí, "Tu eres el único hombre que quiero que me toque Edward, por supuesto que diría que no."

Él me apretó contra si, él tenía razón, esto no era tan malo. Él me enseño lo básico, pero sin advertirme, me inclino. Fue una de las más horrorosas experiencias de mi vida. Él me inclino tan abajo que mi cabello rozo el suelo, toda la sangre se apresuro a mi cabeza. Cuando me levanto él giro, haciendo que una de mis piernas automáticamente se envolviera en su muslo, él camino hacia atrás, una de mis piernas arrastrando el suelo.

Lo golpee en el hombro, queriendo que él parara, no lo hizo. Por supuesto. Sin embargo se detuvo un poco así me pude parar en mis dos pies. Él llevo mis dos brazos a sus hombros cuando la canción cambio de ritmo, sus manos envueltas en mi cintura levemente. Descansé mi cabeza en su pecho de nuevo. No estaba muy segura cuando tiempo me recosté así, pero sabía que fue bastante.

Todas mis preocupaciones se pusieron a descansar mientras nos balanceábamos en la ligera sinfonía, mis ojos cerrados, su cabeza en mi hombro, haciendo que fuera más fácil el balanceo. Me sentía como que no tenía que preocuparme por el problema del bebe, los brazos de Edward me envolvían así, era como si él ahuyentara a los demonios que mi mente trataba de demoler, mientras él lo hacía sin saberlo.

No importa, mientras lo tenga a él por ahora, nada importa. Solo Edward y yo. Eso es todo lo que importa.

* * *

Ahhhh que lindo, haber quien quiere darle un zape a Bella al igual que yo? Mujer tu crees que si le dices ese angel va a salir huyendo? ¬_¬

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo de puro amor +.+ me encanto el discurso de Jasper a ustedes?

Recuerden darle click al botoncito verde. Nos vemos el domingo con LVDLV.


	21. Ketchup

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es de VampireAngel94 yo solo la traduzco con su permiso.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, no he podido hablarle de los últimos a la autora porque anda desaparecida en combate por el cole.**

**Y ahora lo que todos estamos esperando XD**

* * *

**Capitulo veintiuno**

El resto de la noche fue sorprendente…hasta que la recepción termino.

Alice y Jasper tuvieron básicamente que arrancarnos a Edward y a mí para separarnos, nosotros no cooperamos fácilmente. Jasper al final busco a Emmett, y él literalmente lo arranco de mis brazos, como un hijo que es arrancado de los brazos de su madre…Ok, eso sonó realmente asqueroso, pero aun, lo fue.

Nos arrastraron en diferentes direcciones, nuestros ojos llenos de anhelo. No tenía la menor idea de cómo dormiría sin Edward esta noche, no he dormido en una cama diferente a la él desde el día en que nos confesamos nuestros sentimientos.

Esme, fue más dulce acerca de eso, diciéndome palabras reconfortantes como 'Lo veras mañana' o 'él está en el mismo dolor que tú, entonces tratemos de no hacer las cosas peores!' Sabía que Esme tenía el corazón en el lugar correcto, pero honestamente pienso que lo hizo peor. Como diciendo acerca de mañana. Qué pasa con ahora? Qué pasa cuando esté dando vueltas en la cama por qué no tengo los brazos de Edward a mí alrededor? Entonces esta todo el asunto del 'dolor', que yo esté en dolor es suficientemente malo, pero Edward? Creo que el agarre de Rosalie en mi se hizo más fuerte, porque todo lo que quería era correr hacia él y abrazarlo hasta quitar su dolor. NO QUIERO ESTO!

"Deja de actuar como un bebe llorón Bell, yo soy la que me caso mañana!" Dijo Alice, sus ojos nunca dejando la carretera.

Mis ojos, sin embargo se quedaron mirando por la ventana anhelante, esperando que el carro de Jasper regresara a la vista con mi ángel dentro. Suspire, él no regresara…Una cálida mano cubrió la mía, ligeramente acariciandola. Mire arriba, Esme me regreso la mirada con una sonrisa amorosa.

"No te preocupes Bella. No será tanto tiempo." Dijo ella, quitando un mechón de mi cabello y poniéndolo detrás de mi oído. Me sonroje. No estaba muy segura de a qué se refería Esme con 'no será tanto tiempo.' Puede significar lo obvio, que veré a Edward pronto, o puede significar…demasiadas otras cosas. Le debería preguntar a que se refería con ese comentario, pero pensé que sería mejor no hacerlo, solo en caso de que ella no se refiera a lo obvio.

No nos tomo tanto tiempo regresar al edificio. Caminando a través de los pasillos todo lo que podía pensar era en Edward, esto solo añadía a mi anhelo por él. Pasando por mi apartamento, una rápida idea paso por mi mente. Alice, abrió la puerta, dejando a Rosalie y Esme entrar, ahora esperando por mí. Tome una gran inhalación y pregunte.

"Alice?"

"Si Bell?" replico Alice, el nuevo sobrenombre que me dio me hizo sentir un poco extraña, pero lo sacudí.

"Um, bueno ya que tu apartamento no tiene cuartos suficientes para todas…podría yo dormir en mi apartamento y venir tan pronto me despierte?" pregunte rápidamente, aunque Alice habla más rápido así que ella capto cada palabra.

"No Bella. Te vas a quedar en mi apartamento. Nosotros solo le pondremos mantas y almohadas y dormiremos en la sala todas juntas." Dijo ella firmemente.

Suspire, "Alice…es suficientemente malo no poder dormir con Edward esta noche…yo solo quiero dormir en nuestra cama así aun tendré su olor…" sabía que estaba exagerando un poco pero no podría dormir en unas mantas diferentes y unas almohadas son olor. Probablemente me escaparía mientras ella estuvieran dormidas, agarraría mi carro y me fuera a la casa de Carlisle, en serio, probablemente lo haría.

Alice me sonrió ligeramente, "Ok… iré a despertarte en cuanto me despierte. La boda empieza a la una y va a tomar un tiempo mientras nos arreglamos." Gruñí. Odio tener que arreglarme…

"Bien. Gracias Alice." Le dije, sacando las llaves de mi bolsillo.

"Ni lo menciones. Buenas Noches" dijo ella de despedida.

"Buenas noches, dile que lo siento a las otras." Le dije, Alice asintió y desapareció en su apartamento.

Abrí mi puerta, entrando rápidamente y cerrando con llave detrás de mí. Ahora que estaba sola note que estaba tan fría como una paleta de helado, así que fui a la chimenea y la encendí. Me senté frente al fuego. Seguro. Me estaba poniendo incómodamente caliente por estar tan cerca al fuego, pero en realidad no lo note. Lo que si note sin embargo, es cuan frio se sentía mi corazón por no estar cerca a Edward. Sin importar que el fuego estuviera cerca, nunca podría derretir mi frialdad emocional.

Solo entonces el sonido de una llamada salió de mi bolsa que estaba junto a mí. Agarre mi celular de mi pequeña cartera de mano, quien en el mundo podría llamar tan tarde? Es probablemente la una!

Respondí mi teléfono, "Hola?"

"Bella?" Mi favorita voz aterciopelada hablo atreves del teléfono.

"Hola Edward."

"Te extraño"

"Yo también te extraño"

"Te amo."

"Yo también te amo Edward."

"Pero yo te amo más." Él dijo. Yo rodé mis ojos, por favor no me digas que nos convertimos en una de esas parejas que se quedan en teléfono por decir 'tú cierra primero'…

"Edward…" le di una advertencia.

"Bien, bien, nos amamos de igual manera." Dijo él riendo.

"Hay algo importante es por eso que llamaste?" le pregunte.

La línea se quedo silenciosa, hubiera pensado que él colgó si no pudiera escuchar su respiración , "Te extraño."

"Lo sé Edward. Pero porque llamaste como a la una? Tu deberías estar durmiendo."

"Porque no lo estas tu?"

Suspire, "Porque no estás conmigo." Le dije sinceramente, viendo que no había razón para mentir.

"Lo mismo aquí." Me susurro.

"Esta todo mundo durmiendo allá?

"si, ellos todos se quedaron dormidos en cuanto llegamos. Tu?

"No estoy segura, estoy en el apartamento."

"Oh?"

"Si, pregunte si me podía quedar en el apartamento, me hubiera puesto histérica si me quedaba donde Alice sin nada que me recordara a ti." Demonios porque dije eso? Ahora él va a pensar que soy necesitada y posesiva!

Edward se rio atreves de la línea, haciendo que mi corazón palpitara ligeramente, "Hm, bueno tu al menos tienes eso! Yo tuve me sesión de histeria también, por eso te llame. Yo solo necesitaba saber que tú estabas a salvo…y oír tu voz."

Sonreí, "Bueno estoy bien, sin embargo no creo que voy a dormir nada."

"Hm, yo tampoco…Oye, me tengo que ir. Creo que Jasper se está despertando."

"Oh, ok, bueno…buenas noches." Refunfuñe, sin estar lista para decir adiós.

La llamada se cerró, suspire y lo cerré. Bueno eso mato mi ánimo. Mi piel finalmente dejándome sentir la fuerza del calor, haciéndome encoger, frotando la piel hirviente. Me levante, dirigiéndome a m-digo al cuarto de Edward; me quite mi vestido de coctel, reemplazándolo con una de las camisas de Edward. Rápidamente agarre la gigante cobija dorada de la cama y mi laptop de la esquina del cuarto y regrese a la sala.

No he escrito nada de mi historia por un tiempo, así que creo que será mejor que escriba el resto del capítulo por el que voy a la mitad. Tire la cobija en el sofá primero, fui a la cocina a hacerme café y encontrar algo de comer. Deje que el agua hirviera y metí mi cabeza en la nevera. No sabía porque, pero por alguna razón tenía ganas de comer kétchup. Tome alguna de las sobras del pollo de hace dos noche y lo calenté en el microondas. Particularmente no me gusta usar el microondas, pero no quería esperar una hora para poder usar el horno.

Tomando algo de pan y mantequilla también, rápidamente los puse junto en el pan para el sándwich y tome el kétchup, cubriendo en el pan con él para el tiempo que el microondas hizo 'ding!'. Tome un paño y saque el plato caliente, el olor del pollo rostizado lleno el aire junto con el kétchup, haciéndome agua la boca. Use un cuchillo y un tenedor para poner el pollo en el pan, entonces le puse más salsa. Después que mi 'obra maestra' estuvo lista, le recriminador plato en el fregador y rápidamente serví mi café.

Tome el plato y el café, camine de regreso a la sala, poniendo las cosas en la mesa de café. Me senté rápidamente y mordí el sándwich, honestamente no sé que me paso, pero no podía disminuir la velocidad.

Hm… necesita más salsa.

Me levante para tomar la salsa cuando escuche un click y la puerta abriéndose. Mi corazón palpito. Quien puede estar aquí a esta hora de la mañana?! Rápidamente corrí a la cocina, tome un rodillo de amasar de la mesa. Me quede en la esquina de la puerta, rogando que el posible ladrón tomara lo que quisiera y se fuera. Mentalmente me patee por tener las luces de la cocina encendidas, pero si no las hubiera tenido creo que hubiera entrado más en pánico de lo que estoy ahora! Ni siquiera creo que eso sea posible pero no quería saber si podía tener un ataque al corazón o no.

Las pisadas hacían eco ligeramente atreves del apartamento, la peor cosa fue, que ellos se estaban dirigiendo en esta dirección! Tenía un agarre fuerte en el pedazo de madera, mis ojos cerrados mientras mi respiración se profundizaba con cada pisada que escuchaba. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando escuche un chillido en el comedor, justo al lado de la puerta. Vi un pie en la parte de abajo del marco de la puerta, mi cabeza se levanto de golpe, levante el rodillo. Tan pronto como él dio un paso, golpee el pedazo de madera en la cabeza del ladrón. Fuerte.

Él cayó en el piso, sin embargo no cayo inconsciente, sus manos acunaban su cabeza. Sin embargo tan pronto golpee al hombre, supe que lo lamentaría en cuanto lo hice.

Grandísima. Mierda!

"Edward!" grite, soltando el rodillo en el suelo y cayendo de rodillas frente a Edward, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su arqueada espalda y pecho, halándolo hacia mí. Las manos de Edward sosteniendo su dolorida cabeza, traje su cabeza a la mía, uno de sus ojos fuertemente cerrados por el dolor, el otro tratando de mantenerlo abierto.

"B-Bueno al menos no me tengo que preocupar por ti si necesito salir…" gimió riéndose un poco. No pude evitar reírme ligeramente, agarrando su mano y quitándola de su cabeza. No se veia nada muy malo. No cortadas, no heridas, solo un chichón. Suspire, gracias a dios. No solo me sentiría culpable por el tiempo que la herida hubiera estado allí, pero también cuando casi me matara por casi darle a Edward un ojo morado!- Él no tiene un ojo morado-

"Oh dios Edward lo siento mucho!" le susurre.

"Está bien amor. Es mi culpa de todos modos. Debería haber dicho algo en lugar de tratar de sorprenderte." Me murmuro, una tierna sonrisa en su cara.

Deje escapar una pequeña risa, " Si, tu deberías." Ligeramente me levante, mis manos en los hombros de Edward. Sus brazos envueltos alrededor de mi estomago mientras besaba ligeramente su chichón., pude sentirlo temblar debajo de mi, así que me incline y bese su nariz juguetonamente, tratando de levantar su espíritu.

Él se rio ligeramente, acariciando su nariz en mi estomago, haciéndome reír tontamente. "Te extrañaba demasiado…demasiado…"él me murmuro, besándome el estomago atreves de su camisa.

Me sonroje furiosamente, él puede ser increíblemente dulce cuanto él quiere serlo…ok…él es dulce constantemente, así que no me puedes culpar por extrañarlo terriblemente, "Yo también Edward, yo también." Le susurre, pasando mis manos por sus bronces rizos, sin embargo manteniéndome lejos del chichón en su cabeza. "Como te sientes?"

Sus manos estaban en mis muslos, moviendo sus manos de arriba abajo por mis desnudos muslos, "Hm…no lo sé…tal vez necesito una distracción del dolor…Que piensas?" él pregunto seductoramente., no pude evitar reírme. Solo Edward puede hacer que una experiencia cercana a la muerte caiga en la categoría de 'sexo' en un minuto.

"Hm, bueno personalmente creo que es una gran idea…pero que pasa mañana cuando los chicos se den cuenta que no estás allí? No se enojaran?" le pregunte, la punta de mi dedo rozando ligeramente la piel de su cara y cuello.

"No sé, no me importa" dijo él, levantándose y cargándome. Me trajo al sofá y me acostó poniéndose sobre mí. Mis manos alrededor de su cuello, estaba a punto de besarlo cuando se me detuvo, bueno, giro su cara al menos. Yo podría haber estado increíblemente herida si él no hubiera tenido esa expresión curiosa cuando vio mi olvidado sándwich y café en la mesita de café. Él salto de mi para mi consternación para mirar mis alimentos a medio comer, levantando la parte de arriba del pan para ver que había dentro. Fue cuando note el fuerte olor a kétchup viniendo del sándwich, haciendo que mi antojo regresara.

"Bella, porque le pusiste tanta salsa a tu sándwich? Creo que hay más kétchup en esto que pan y pollo." Dijo.

"Um…no lo sé…yo solo de pronto quise kétchup." Le dije honestamente.

La cabeza de Edward se levanto a mi declaración, una sonrisa en su cara, sin embargo no dijo nada. Él prácticamente estaba radiante; no tenia porque, "Edward? Qué?"

Él vino al sofá de nuevo me levanto, poniéndome en su regazo antes de besarme furiosa y apasionadamente. Nuestras lenguas se enredaron mientras mis brazos fueron a su cuello, uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda y la otra sosteniendo mi cuello, manteniéndome lo más cerca posible. No obtuve mi respuesta, sin embargo no me importo, lo que sea que fuera, estaba agradecida.

El interior de mi muslo empezó a hormiguear. Necesitaba que Edward me ayudara con este problema, así que frote mis caderas en su pene, haciéndolo crecer casi al instante. Él gimió en mi boca ruidosamente, causándome gemir por las vibraciones. Lo necesitaba URGENTEMENTE! Así que continúe frotándome contra él, tratando de obtener tanta fricción como fuera posible.

Edward nos volteo, sus labios nunca se separaron de los míos. Sus manos fueron por mis muslos hasta mis caderas, ligeramente halando mis bragas sacándolas por mis piernas. Él levanto su cuerpo para poder sacarlas, entonces las lanzo a algún lugar, la dirección fue desconocida, pero dudo que nosotros estuviéramos perdiendo mucho el sueño por eso tampoco. Si llegamos a dormir. Edward solo estaba vistiendo una camiseta y pantalones de entrenamiento, los cuales salieron muy fácilmente. Edward no me quito la camisa, él la dejo puesta, sus ambas manos ahora exploraban mi piel bajo ella.

Él se coloco en mi entrada, entrando lentamente. Con cada embestida nuestros gemidos se incrementaron, con cada gemido nuestros movimientos se volvieron más y más animalisticos. No tenía la más mínima idea de cómo nos mantuvimos en el sofá sin caernos o que íbamos a hacer con las manchas de nuestros orgasmos en la tela. Pero eso iba a ser un problema para mañana. Esto era hoy, y yo estaba en los brazos del hombre que amo profundamente, y él me estaba mostrando lo mucho que me amaba.

No nos tomo mucho tiempo alcanzar nuestros orgasmos, Edward me tenía sobre él así que colapse encima suyo, nuestras pieles sudadas brillaban con la luz del fuego. Ambos respirábamos pesadamente, mi cabeza descansaba en su pecho. Podía sentir el cansancio de mi cuerpo ganándome. Edward se inclino sobre el sofá y puso la cobija sobre nuestros cuerpos. Hubiera protestado porque el calor que ya habíamos creado si fuera verano y tuviera energía para hacerlo. Pero era invierno y estaba luchando para mantener mis ojos abiertos en este momento.

Edward beso mi frente, "duerme amor."

No podía hablar, solo asentí débilmente. Me deje llevar por el sueño en los brazos de mi amante. Todo lo que sabía era que cuando despertara, terminaría mi sándwich cubierto de kétchup.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desearía que fuera el sol la cosa que me despertó. Desearía que la horrible tormenta que está cayendo afuera fuera lo que me despertó. Desearía que fuera la guerra de las guerras la que me despertó. Pero tristemente no fue nada de eso lo que me despertó. Hubiera preferido que fuera una de ellas la que me despertó. Demonios hubiera preferido que las tres cosas me hubieran despertado! Pero no. Desafortunadamente no tengo esa clase de suerte.

"Bella! Edward! Arriba AHORA!" Alice...

Todo lo que pude hacer fue gruñir, mire arriba al duende enojada. Me hubiera levantado si Edward y yo tuviésemos ropas puestas, lo cual hacia esta situación mucho peor. Instantáneamente me avergoncé y hale la cobija a mi pecho fuertemente, Edward sintió mi movimiento, obviamente sin saber que teníamos compañía.

Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de mi cintura halándome más hacia él, su cara frotándose contra mi cabello. No estaba enteramente segura si él estaba dormido o no, pero se iba a despertar pronto! Lo golpee DURO en las costillas, cosa que lo hizo encogerse.

"OW! Bella!? Qué demonios!?" Lloro él de dolor, sus manos sosteniendo sus costillas.

"Edward...." Alice dejo salir un tono de advertencia.

"Alice, que estás haciendo aquí?" Edward pregunto, una expresión curiosa impresa en su cara. Oh dios, no me digas que él lo olvido…

"Creo que yo te puedo preguntar la misma cosa! Es el día de MI boda, y tú supones estar con MI prometido ahora mismo! Porque estás aquí!?" Alice grito.

"No podía dormir sin Bella." Dijo él simplemente, sin embargo yo me sonroje.

"Hm, no podías dormir sin ella, o no podías _venirte_ sin ella?" Alice soltó, frunciéndole el ceño a Edward. No me iba a puesto a verlo, pero era bastante mezquino. Alice se estaba casando en cuestiones de horas, ella tenía toda la razón de estar enojada porque la dama de honor y el padrino durmieran juntos.

Edward gruño, "No Alice, no podía dormir sin Bella." Dijo entre sus dientes, él parecía estar ofendido por el comentario. Probablemente herido.

Puse una mano en su pecho, lo que pareció calmarlo. Él miro abajo hacia mí, sus ojos me decían toda su frustración, "Edward, tal vez debes irte." Le dije, él estaba a punto de protestar antes que pusiera un dedo en sus labios, "Es solo por unas horas. Alice y Jasper nos necesitan ahora. No podemos ser siempre egoístas."

Edward gruño, su frente en la mía, "Pero quiero ser egoísta…no me importa."

Sacudí mi cabeza, "No Edward, a mí si me importa." Me gire a Alice, quien me dio una mirada complacida, "Um Alice, podrías por favor regresar a tu apartamento por un momento? Nosotros estamos algo…si…" le dije avergonzada como el demonio.

Alice rio asintiendo, "Ok, veinte minutos." Asentí, entonces Alice se fue.

Colapse de vuelta en el pecho de Edward, tal vez sonaba confiada antes, pero ahora me arrepentía de haber dicho esas palabras. No estaba lista para levantarme. Y estoy segurísima que no estaba lista para que Edward se fuera! Edward presiono sus labios en mi cabello, acariciándolo ligeramente con su nariz.

"Realmente tengo que irme?" Edward susurro, su voz sonaba rota.

Mire arriba, los ojos de Edward mirando abajo hacia mi tristemente, me levante un poco y descanse mi frente en la de Edward, "Lo siento, pero tenemos que ayudarlos."

"Pero no me quiero ir."

Me incline y le di un piquito ligero antes de alejarme, "Solo tenemos que estar separados unas cuantas horas, tendré mi celular conmigo todo el tiempo así que me puedes llamar cuando necesites hablar. Solo recuerda Edward. Jasper te necesita, y tu hermana me necesita a mí. Es _su_ día, no nuestro." Casi me desmayo cuando dije eso. Porque? Porque diablos dije 'nuestro' día?!

Una sonrisa apareció en su cara, "Hm, bueno cuando sea _nuestro_ día, nosotros no vamos tener supersticiones acerca que la novia y el novio no se pueden ver y esa mierda."

"S-seguro" dije sonrojándome.

Edward beso juguetonamente mi nariz, "Así… cuando debe llegar tu periodo?" pregunto de pronto.

Mi rostro se encendió, mi estomago tenia pajaros volando dentro. Suspire, sabía que tenía que decirle a Edward tarde o temprano… Solo que esperaba que hubiera llegado entonces, digo, podía estar mayormente atrasada, tú sabes, siempre hay una primera vez para todo…

Cierto?

"El veinte..." murmure suavemente.

Hubo silencio por unos momentos, la humedad empezó a formarse en mis ojos. Lo sabía. Él cambio de parecer. Él parecía muy emocionado sobre embarazarme, y ahora que probablemente lo este, él se va a ir…imagínate.

"Bueno eso explica el kétchup…" Dijo él, sonando casi asombrado.

Yo asentí, nunca pensé que… me solté del agarre de Edward y me levante, tratando de parpadear para alejar las lágrimas. Tome la camisa de Edward del suelo, y rápidamente me la tire encima y salí me dirigí a mi cuarto, Edward me llamo, pero no me moleste. Llegue a mi cuarto y tome algunas ropas, cambiándome para estar lista para ayudar a Alice con su boda. No sabía que pasaría entre Edward y yo. No estaba si quiera segura que regresaría esta noche. Pero Alice aun es mi amiga. Este es su día. Así que la dejare tenerlo.

Me arranque frustrada la camisa de Edward, poniéndome un par de bragas y un sujetador. Antes que pudiera ponerme mi camisa los brazos de Edward fueron a mi estomago, halándome hacia él. Trate de forcejear contra él, pero él no cedió. Solo me deje descansar contra su cuerpo, las lágrimas que no se habían derramado, se derramaron.

Edward debió escuchar mi lloriqueo, porque me giro, yo traje mi mano rápidamente y limpie mis lagrimas, "No tienes que quedarte conmigo, no voy a forzarte." Dije certera y claramente, no atreviéndome a mirar en sus ojos.

Sus dedos vinieron y sostuvieron mi mentón, forzándome a mirarlo, su cara mostraba rabia y frustración, "Bella, porque demonios haría eso?! Dije algo o hice algo erróneo para que después que básicamente te rogué para que tuvieras mis hijos pienses que te voy a dejar?"

Las lágrimas empezaron de nuevo, es verdad. Él nunca me dio ninguna razón para hacerme pensar tan bajo de Edward. Él quería que me embarazara, debo admitir que yo también quería en cierto modo embarazarme también, y él ya había ido a una tienda de bebes y básicamente tuve que detenerlo de comprar la cuna! Así que porque sigo pensando tan bajamente de él? De mi? No creo si quiera tener respuesta para eso…

"T-tu no lo hiciste…" susurre.

"Entonces porque? Porque piensas que te iba a dejar?"

"Y-yo no lo sé… yo solo no pensé que valía la pena, ok." Le dije, combatiendo tanto como fuera posible las lagrimas.

Ambas manos de Edward acunaron mis mejillas, él estrello sus labios con los míos y me beso apasionadamente. Podía sentir la sal de mis lágrimas en mi boca junto con la saliva de Edward. Cerré mis ojos y lance mis brazos alrededor de su torso, halándolo imposiblemente cerca. Edward se alejo primero, nuestros labios fueron la única cosa que perdió contacto, su frente descansando en la mía.

"Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo-" Edward me corto, dándome un piquito.

"Bella, tú _vales_ la pena." Me susurro, besándome, "Tu vales la pena y este bebe…" dijo poniendo sus manos en mi estomago, sus ojos llenos con tanto amor, "Me haces el hombre más feliz de la faz de la tierra. Nunca me podría ir; no creo que pudiera dejarte aunque tu quisieras."

Sonreí débilmente, "Nunca querré que lo hagas…"

Edward sonrió y me dio otro piquito, "Vamos a tener un bebe."

"Por favor no te emociones mucho, no estoy segura aun y no quiero que te ilusiones" le dije.

Él sacudió su cabeza, "Lo estas, estas atrasada, estas teniendo antojos, Y es mi esperma. Así que no hay duda que lo estas." Dijo presumidamente.

Me reí recordando cuando lo dijo por primera vez días antes. Sabía que la mayoría de los signos apuntaban a que estaba embarazada, pero aun así tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto. Solo bromee diciéndole lo mismo que le dije la ultima vez, "Pensando un poco alto de ti mismo hoy no es así?"

Esta vez él se rio, besando mi nariz, haciendo me reír, "Hm, solo digo la verdad." Dijo presumido.

Allí fue cuando me di cuenta que no solo estaba en mi sostenedor azul y bragas, sino que Edward no estaba vistiendo absolutamente NADA. Oh y podía sentir que tan feliz él estaba también. Un poco _muy_ feliz para mí gusto. Le di un piquito en los labios una vez más, soltándome de su agarre. Me limpie las lágrimas secas de las mejillas y agarre la camisa que no me puse por la interferencia de Edward. Estaba a punto de agarrar mis pantalones antes que Edward pusiera sus brazos a mi alrededor una vez más, sus caderas se presionaron contra mí, él obviamente no se había deshizo de su _problema._

"Edward…la boda." Murmure mientras Edward empezaba a devorar mi cuello

Y como si fuera el destino el celular de Edward empezó a sonar en la sala, el ringtone siempre me molestaba, pero esta vez era una buena cosa. Edward gruño en mi cuello, soltando sus brazos de mi cintura y saliendo a la sala. Lo seguí con diversión mirándolo caminar con sus nalgas al aire por el pasillo, es probablemente la cosa más linda que haya visto en mi vida.

Edward agarro su celular del bolsillo de sus pantalones de entrenamiento y contesto amargado, "Hola…estoy en casa…estaba preocupado…estaré allí pronto…Si, seguro…Ok.. Mira voy a llegar ok, deja de entrar en pánico!...si, adiós." Él colgó y suspiro, no pude evitar reírme a mi completamente frustrado novio. Su cabeza se giro en mi dirección y me regaño.

"Me tengo que ir…" él murmuro, agarrando sus pantalones y su camisa y poniéndoselas. Él de alguna manera se las arreglo para envolver sus brazos alrededor de mí y me beso, antes que me pudiera dar cuenta que ya se había ido de su previo lugar en el sofá. Lo empuje por el pecho, moviéndolo así podía estar libre. Sacudí mi cabeza y bese su mejilla dulcemente.

"Adiós amor." le dije, guiñándole.

Edward se rio antes que su cara se pusiera completamente seria, "Por favor cuídate." Su cara empezó a llenarse de dolor y tristeza.

Sonreí, trayendo su cabeza abajo hacia mí y besándole la frente, "Lo hare."

Sus manos vinieron abajo a mi estomago y ligeramente froto en círculos mi abdomen, "Por ti y el bebe." Él susurro. Acaricie su mejilla, "Tienes que irte para que me pueda cambiar antes que Alice venga y me secuestre."

Él se rio, besándome una vez más, "Adiós amor."

"Adiós temporalmente." Le dije, antes de ver a Edward salir por la puerta.

Camine de regreso a mi cuarto, agarrando un par de jeans. No podía estar más feliz. Finalmente le dije a Edward de mi periodo tardío y él me adoraba por eso. Todo en la vida era bueno. Me puse mi jeans y salí por la puerta hacia donde Alice, antes que pudiera abrir la puerta Alice la abrió, su cara mostrando su humor enojado.

"Te dije que veinte minutos Bella. No treinta." Alice soltó.

"Lo siento" murmure.

"Lo que sea, ahora apúrate! Son las siete veintisiete y no tengo ni siquiera tu cabello hecho!"

No supe cómo responder, así que solo asentí. Estas iban a ser unas muy dolorosas cinco horas y media… Solo espero tener tiempo suficiente para buscar el regalo de Alice antes que la tienda cierre…

* * *

Al fin se lo dijo! Mujer esta para darle un zape, no se lo doy porque luego Edward me da uno a mi u.u

Espero que les haya gustado el capi. Besitos!


	22. Boda

Disclaimer: Nada es mio, la historia es de VampireAngel94 y los personajes de mejer

* * *

Capitulo veinte y dos

Esta muy en lo cierto…fueron_ largas_ y _dolorosas_ cinco horas y media

Pero aun así, nosotras salimos luciendo como si fuéramos modelos sacadas de una revista de novias. A mitad de camino cuando nos estábamos arreglando la tía segunda y prima de Alice llegaron, su prima, Jane, estaba haciendo de la niña de las flores. No había realmente llegado a conocer a Jane en las pasadas horas, pero parecía muy hostil. Bueno, hacia mí al menos. Era como si ella me tuviera rencor o algo así, ella era un perfecto ángel con todos los demás, excepto conmigo.

Dolía un poquito. Saber que esa pequeña niña que nunca antes había conocido me odia sin razones aparentes, o al menos, que yo sepa. Ella es una hermosa pequeña niña. Doce años, cuerpo pequeño, largo cabello chocolate claro con flequillo. Su vestido había sido creado igual que el de Esme, Rosalie y el mío, aunque el de ella era rosado. Ella lucia adorable. Eso solo me hizo sentir peor que tan adorable niña me odiara.

Pase mis dedos por el borde de mi falda, sacudiendo las inexistentes arrugas nerviosamente. Ellos curvaron mi cabello, dejándolo caer sobre mis hombros pero sujetando unos cuantos risos atrás. Lucia adorable, pero aun así no podía dejar de sentirme insegura por estar en una habitación llena de hermosas chicas. Alice, sin embargo, era una historia totalmente distinta. Ella lucia magnifica... Su vestido caía hasta el suelo, escondiendo sus pies, su cabello aun puntiagudo, pero tenía unos cuantos pines coronados con diamantes alrededor de su cabello, haciendo que su cabello brillara en la dirección correcta. Lucia genial!

El apartamento estaba completamente lleno, había amigos y parientes de los Cullens por todos lados. No podía mantener el paso. Casi no sabía quién era quien en el cuarto, así que me rendí. Me pare contra la esquina más lejana del cuarto, preguntándome si me podría escabullir del cuarto y regresar a mi vacio apartamento. Sé que dije que Alice necesitaba mi apoyo, pero ella parece muy calmada y por la cantidad de personas en el apartamento dudo que ella esté buscando _mi _apoyo.

Mi corazón martilleaba en mi pecho, mi respiración se estaba volviendo cada vez más agitada. No podía soportar esto. Todas las personas en este pequeño, muy pequeño cuarto, aglomerándose a mi alrededor…casi no podía soportarlo. Podía sentir el ataque de pánico llegando rápido, todo lo que sabía era que no quería tener un colapso frente a la familia y amigos de Edward. Empecé a caminar entre la gente, me sentía como si me estuviera ahogando. Podría gritar al tope de mis pulmones y nadie me escucharía. Tenía que salir de aquí sin importar como.

Llegue a la puerta principal en poco tiempo, antes que pudiera mirar hacia atrás para ver si alguien me vio, salí por la puerta y la cerré suavemente detrás de mí, tratando de hacer ruido y alertar a Alice de que había dejado la reunión familiar. Tan pronto estuve afuera, entre a mi apartamento y me recosté en el sillón, una mano sobre mi pecho tratando de que mi ritmo cardiaco disminuyera tanto como pudiera. La sala hubiera estado helada si no fuera porque la chimenea estaba encendida, yo definitivamente estaba agradecida por eso.

Tome unas cuantas respiraciones más y suspire, no sé cómo voy a soportar toda la boda, pero estoy agradecida que solo sea la boda y luego la casa de Esme y Carlisle enseguida. No tendría a Jane lanzándome dagas, no tendría a Tanya hablando de mí frente a mí como si yo no existiera. Solo tendría los brazos de Edward envueltos a mí alrededor, ya no sería yo contra el mundo, seriamos nosotros contra el mundo. Eso definitivamente lo podía manejar.

Mi celular sonó en la pequeña cartera que Alice diseño para ir con el vestido, lo teme rápido sin molestarle en ver quien era en el I.D. estaba esperando que fuera Edward, entonces de nuevo no podía ser Alice que noto que ya no estaba más en la habitación.

"Hola." Respondí.

"Hola cariño" una femenina y familiar voz hablo.

"Mamá?"

"Si, bebé, como estas?" me pregunto gentilmente.

Me removí en el sofá, pasando mi mano atreves de mi cabello, "Todo…todo bien, sí, tú?"

"Todo genial por acá, el juego de Phil se está poniendo mejor."

"Eso es genial mamá"

"Hm, cómo estas tu? Siento como han pasado años desde la última que hablamos." Me dijo sinceramente. No ha pasado un mes desde la última vez que con mi madre por teléfono, no han pasado más de dos meses desde la última vez que la vi, en el funeral de papá…reprimí cualquier pensamiento de Charlie y me enfoque en la llamada de mi madre.

"Esto genial mamá, en serio." Le dije, era verdad, esta muchísimo mejor de lo que estaba cuando me entere de la muerte de papá.

"Oh? Puede algún chico tener algo que ver con eso?"me pregunto en su tipo de voz todo lo sé.

Mis mejillas se encendieron a sus palabras, le di gracias a Dios que ella no me pudiera ver ahora, sin embargo sabia que por mi estado de no contestación, ella sabía. "Oh dios tienes un novio?! Es guapo? Apuesto que es guapo. Es indio? Es bueno conti-"

La corte, "mamá, mamá, mamá…Sí, tengo novio, él…no puedo describirte su apariencia, él es absolutamente hermoso, no, él no es indio, y sí, él está siendo bueno conmigo."

"Define bueno?" Oh dios no…

"Mamá!"

"Qué? Las dos somos chicas no?"

"Sí, lo somos, pero aun así…"

"Se están protegiendo?"

Oh dios…como le voy a decir esto a ella? Debo decirle? Digo, yo sé que ella es mi mamá y todo eso, pero lo aprobara ella? Ella odia la idea de casarse antes de los treinta por todos los cielos! Como reaccionara ella cuando se entere que puedo estar embarazada?

…Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo.

"Um…no realmente."

"Qué quieres decir con ' no realmente'?" me pregunto severamente.

"Puedo estar…" no me podía hacer a mi misma decir la palabra 'e', estoy consciente del hecho que hay muchas posibilidades de que lo este, pero no me podía hacer decir la palabra 'e' a mi madre.

"Bella…Por qué no te…?"

"Bueno fue un momento muy sincero entonces una cosa llevo a la otra…entonces en la mañana, nos dimos cuenta que no usamos protección. Nosotros no podíamos usar la píldora porque podía estar embarazada y eso dañaría al bebé, y nosotros no podíamos usar un condón porque no se sentía bien." Le dije la última parte rápido, esperanzada a que mamá no captara todo.

"Ok, entonces que te hace pensar que lo estas ahora? Digo tu solo puedes quedar embarazada dos o tres en un mes, tienes algún síntoma?"

"Um, sí, algo como…Um, estoy atrasada, antojos…"

"Antojos? Cuanto tiempo tienen ustedes juntos...?"

"Um…dos o tal vez tres semanas?" lo hice sonar más como una pregunta, oh como quisiera que un ladrillo de la pared me golpeara ahora mismo en la cabeza.

"Bueno, creo que los antojos empiezan a diferente tiempo en diferentes personas…Cuanto hace que estas atrasada? Yo no recuerdo que tu alguna vez te hayas atrasado."

"Cuatro días." Dije al tope, esperando el golpe

"Oh…Qué piensa este chico sobre esto?"

"Edward," la corregí, diciendo chico me hacía sentir… casi barata, "Esta muy optimista. Él básicamente brilla cada vez que alguien menciona algo…Él nos hizo entrar a una tienda de bebes el sábado y compro un precioso pequeño vestido y medias a juego, él está convencido que es una niña."

Hubo silencio en el teléfono por un momento, casi pensé que mamá me había colgado, "Pueden ustedes dos darse el lujo de un bebé? Digo, tendrás que irte en licencia de maternidad si estas embarazada en unos cuantos meses, su trabajo le paga lo suficiente para mantenerlos a los dos?" Oh si solo ella supiera…

Tenía una amplia sonrisa a lo irónico que era esta pregunta, "Sí, creo, tu sabes, siendo el Presidente ejecutivo de una gran empresa y todo…"

"Presidente ejecutivo, whoa! Como tú y Edward se conocieron?"

"Um, él es mi compañero de cuarto…y resulta que también es mi jefe."

"Whoa, bueno eso es un poco peligroso."

Eso me confundió, "Peligroso?"

"Bueno, tu sabes, si esto termina mal…" Whoa…digo he pensado sobre eso, seguro, pero aun así. No se me había ocurrido realmente la mala situación en la que yo estaría si nosotros rompemos. Sin embargo, tengo bastante dinero para conseguir mi propio lugar y empezar un nuevo trabajo y todo…pero aun whoa.

"Mamá, no creo que lo hagamos. Honestamente no puedo imaginar mi vida sin él."

"Bella, tu estas enamorada de Edward?"

"Mucho, sí."

"Entonces va a funcionar."

"Como puedes estar tan segura mamá?" le pregunte, su reacción me sorprendió. Nunca en miles de años hubiera imaginado que ella actuaria tan tranquila conmigo, honestamente pensé que ella me llamaría zorra en lugar de actuar de esta manera.

"Porque yo siempre he sabido lo que es mejor para ti. Tú eres más de edad media que yo, tú siempre lo has sido, incluso cuando tenías cinco y me decías que tenía que lavar los platos. " ella dijo y ambas reímos.

"Bueno gracias mamá, siempre es bueno que tu madre te diga que eres mayor que ella."

"Oh tu sabes a lo que me refiero!"

"Tu sabes que honestamente no había pensado que actuarias tan tranquila. Tú siempre me dijiste lo malo que era el matrimonio y la maternidad cuando tenias menos de treinta."

"Sí, pero eso era sobre tu padre y yo. Nosotros éramos jóvenes y descuidados; nosotros honestamente pensamos que el amor era lo único necesario. La relación está condenada desde el inicio. La única cosa buena que salió de eso fuiste tú." Dijo ella. Sus palabras me conmovieron aunque fuera de una manera retorcida.

"Hm, mamá, me tengo que ir, la hermana de Edward se va a casar y yo soy una de sus damas de honor."

"Oh? Bueno felicidades. Ok cariño, te quiero."

"También te quiero, te llamare una vez sepa algo más." Le dije y colgué.

Suspire, tenía que regresar al apartamento de Alice. Todas esas chicas en ese apartamento…honestamente me asustaban. Mire al reloj de mi celular, 12:07. Mierda, sí mejor regreso, la boda empieza a la 1! Me levante del sofá y alise mi falda, entonces camine hacia la puerta que voló abierta por una aburrida y semi cabreada Rosalie parada en medio del marco.

"No sé porque estás aquí, pero tenemos que irnos a la iglesias ahora." Dijo Rosalie antes de desaparecer de nuevo, dejando la puerta abierta para mí. Me apresure y salí cerrando la puerta con llave, la mayoría ya se había ido a la iglesia, entonces éramos solo Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Jane y yo las que quedábamos. Podía lidiar con eso. Alice me regaño por irme, sin embargo no entro en mucho detalle.

Sorprendentemente Alice lo había manejado todo realmente bien. Ella no estaba entrando en pánico, ella no estaba teniendo pies fríos, diablos, ella no estaba preocupada en lo más mínimo. Siempre pensé que uno se asustaba en el día de la boda, Alice solo lucia…bueno, feliz. Demasiados libros y películas estaban equivocados si esto es lo que parece, o de pronto Alice es la excepción. Tengo que admitir que viéndonos a todas entrar al elevador debería ser muy gracioso según el punto de vista de alguien más, pero para nosotros era la muerte. Nosotras todas estábamos apretujadas en un pequeño espacio, nuestros vestidos bombachos no ayudaban en lo más mínimo.

Para el tiempo que llegamos al lobby nosotras todas jadeamos por aire, seriamente, la única cosa que no me tenia corriendo por las colinas era el hecho que iba a ver a Edward en menos de una hora, y para verlo a él tengo que llegar a esta boda y rápido. Encontré un poco extraño que Edward no me haya llamado aun, sin embargo, pensé que ya lo habría hecho, no podía evitar sentirme un poco decepcionada, yo realmente lo extrañaba mucho…

Mi antojo de kétchup no se había ido tampoco. En toda la mañana, no he podido comer ni UNA solo vez y mi estomago solo ansia kétchup. Nada que lo acompañe. Solo y simple, delicioso y tentador kétchup. Solo pensar en eso hizo que mi boca se hiciera agua y mi estomago gruñera. La boda cuánto duraría? Veinte minutos? Media hora lo máximo? Digo, el reverendo solo tiene que leer unas líneas y entonces ellos tienen que decir 'acepto' y entonces es todo. Suspire; Aun no entiendo porque la gente necesita una ceremonia para esto, o porque las bodas existen para lo que importa.

Una larga y brillante limosina blanca nos esperaba afuera, el conductor se paro en la puerta y la sostuvo para nosotras. Creo que fui la única que le agradecí, las otras probablemente pensaron que él estaba haciendo su trabajo, pero yo siempre he sido educada sin importar que. El interior de la limosina era sorprendente. Las paredes todas eran negras, las sillas de cuero, y la calefacción estaba encendida, haciéndome caer enamorada del auto enseguida. Afuera era literalmente una paleta helada; fui la primera que entre al auto porque corrí.

"Ok, entonces Jane, tu vas al frente, entonces sigue Bella, Rosalie, Esme y finalmente yo. Todas están bien con eso?" pregunto Alice y todas dijimos 'sí', 'bien' o 'por supuesto', Alice solo sonrió y asintió una veces, todo el auto estaba en silencio. En todo el camino a la iglesia nadie dijo nada, no era un momento tenso ni nada, solo nos sentamos y disfrutamos el silencio, mirando por la ventana o tocando nuestros vestidos nerviosamente. No nos tomo mucho tiempo, nosotras llegamos a la iglesia con cinco minutos de ventaja, lo suficiente para colocarnos en nuestras posiciones y alistarnos para entrar.

Carlisle esperaba por nosotras en las puertas de la iglesia; Esme prácticamente brillo cuando lo vio. Nosotros todas caminamos y lo saludamos; Esme envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor y lo beso dulcemente. Era muy tierno que Esme y Carlisle que han estado casados por más de diez años y su amor siga tan fuerte como de recién casados. Algo que hubiera deseado que mis padres hubieran tenido…

"Hola, espero que ustedes las chicas hayan disfrutado su noche juntas." Carlisle saludo con su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Esme, la mano de ella sujetaba fuerte la de él.

"Estuvo bien… aunque Bella hizo trampa." Dijo Alice disimuladamente.

Mi cara se sonrojo, Carlisle solo se rio, "Ah sí, yo fui él que dio su consentimiento. La pobre cosita estaba teniendo pesadillas de nuevo y estaba gritando."

My corazón se rasgo en cuanto él dijo eso. Edward debió haber tenido una de sus pesadillas de nuevo. Él dijo que no había dormido? Él seguramente no quiso que yo supiera eso, me ponía triste que me ocultara esas cosas. La única cosa que me confortaba era que yo soy la única que lo puede ayudar, él me necesita más de lo que yo lo necesito a él, como si yo tuviera un lugar permanente a su lado, uno que nunca puede ser reemplazado o llenado por alguien que no sea yo.

"Dónde está Edward ahora?" pregunte en una voz pequeña.

El rostro de Carlisle se suavizó, "Él está en la iglesia con Jasper, nosotros tuvimos que convencerlo que no viniera a esperarte acá afuera, y que él no puede estar contigo y ser el padrino al mismo tiempo."

Me reí, un momento típico de Edward. Suspire, sin embargo como quisiera que él estuviera acá afuera conmigo…"No te preocupes, la boda tomara unos veinte minutos máximo, no tienes que esperar tanto." Dijo él reconfortante y yo asentí. Ha, gracioso, no debería ser la novia la que recibe el confort?

"Ok, a sus lugares todo mundo!" Grito Alice su rostro emocionado.

Nosotros nos paramos en los lugares; Alice me dijo unos días antes, después que Jane caminara tres pasos, yo iría un paso a la vez, no caerme. Parecía lo suficientemente simple, esperemos. La música del piano empezó dentro de la iglesia, las puertas de madera se abrieron del todo, dándonos la bienvenida. Jane tomo su primer paso de inmediato entre en pánico. Mierda! Cuantos pasos eran de nuevo? Que se supone que debo hacer? Mierda me olvide de respirar!

Podía sentir mi corazón palpitar dentro de mi pecho, mi respiración agitada y profunda. Me rehusaba mirar a la multitud por miedo de empezar a correr de inmediato. Mis ojos buscaron alrededor para mirar algo que pudiera ver sin ponerme histérica, fue entonces cuando mis ojos encontraron sus orbes verde esmeraldas. Mi corazón se derritió con la vista, su sonrisa fue la de un rompecorazones, sus ojos relucían con una chispa que nunca antes había visto, quería saber que hacia sus ojos brillar así, entonces podría dedicar mi vida a conseguir ese chispa tanto como fuera posible a cualquier costo.

Mi mente de inmediato supo que sin pensarlo dos veces, mis pisadas seguirían las de Jane en sincronización, mi figura recta, mis ojos directamente sobre él, y él solo. Mi corazón aun seguía latiendo rápidamente, solo que esta vez no de la presión o de un ataque de pánico, era por ver a mi hombre parado frente al altar, su cara brillaba como las luces de la ciudad, honestamente esto es lo más feliz que lo he visto desde que lo conozco, lo que era más de lo que lo había visto en la tienda de bebes.

Me sentía como si casi tuviera control sobre mi cuerpo, quería correr hacia él y saltar en sus brazos y hacerlo que me tomara dentro de la iglesia, cualquier control que tuviera de no ir y tomarlo yo misma. En todo el camino al altar, ni una sola vez los ojos de Edward y los míos rompieron el contacto. Antes que supiera donde estaba, todas estábamos en nuestros lugares frente al altar, fue la primera vez que rompimos el contacto de nuestras miradas, mire a Jasper, la pobre cosita parecía que murió de felicidad él parecía como que se ahogo en ella.

Alice estaba igual, su sonrisa parecía que si crecía un poco más de lo que estaba le consumiría toda la cara. Si tú estabas en el lugar, podías sentir el amor rodeándote, inclusive si acababas de terminar con un chico con el que habías estado mucho tiempo, no podías evitar sonreír.

Mis ojos volvieron a mi amor, sus ojos aun no me habían dejado. Le sonríe cálidamente, moví mis labios sin emitir sonido diciéndole 'te amo', él cerro sus ojos gentilmente, moviendo sus labios diciéndomelo de regreso antes de reabrirlos de nuevo, como si él acabara de descifrar algo que lo hubiera estado molestando por un tiempo.

Una vez Alice llego al altar el cura empezó a hablar sus líneas. Me sentía tan extraña, esas palabras que él hablaba , era como si nos estuviera hablando a Edward y a mí, como si nosotros estuviéramos…Tonta Bella, eso es completamente ridículo! Aun así no podía evitar escucharlas y mirar en sus ojos, como si fuera nuestro día, nuestro tiempo, solo nosotros.

Jasper y Alice dijeron sus votos, no escuche ni una sola palabra de lo que ellos dijeron, no creo que si quiera escuche lo que el cura dijo, hasta que dijo sus últimas líneas.

"Jasper Hale, tomas a Alice Cullen como tu legitima esposa, para amarla y apreciarla, en la salud y la enfermedad, hasta que las muerte los separe?" dijo el cura.

"La acepto." Dijo Jasper, pero no escuche, Edward movió sus labios diciendo las mismas palabras, haciendo que mi corazón palpitara.

"Y tú, Alice Cullen, tomas a este hombre como tu esposo, prometes amarlo y apreciarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?"

"Acepto." Dijimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo. Nadie me escucho, fue casi un susurro. Pero Edward sabía. Su sonrisa se volvió más grande, sus ojos rebosantes de amor.

"Ahora los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia" Después que el cura dijo esas palabras, no esperaba por esto que pasara. Confusamente.

Estoy segura que Alice y Jasper se besaron. Pero no estaba esperando que yo obtuviera un beso! Edward vino a mi tan rápido que casi no supe lo que paso y me beso justo cuando el cura dijo esas palabras. La sala jadeo y dijo "ahh" a los recién casados y a nosotros. Mis brazos fueron a su cuello, sus brazos alrededor de mi torso, sosteniéndome cerca a él. El beso fue tan apasionado como todos los que hemos compartido, aunque este era diferente, no era deseo, no era forzado, ni siquiera era una cosa de dominancia. Era suave, amoroso pero así contenía la pasión que te hacia estar lista para un encuentro.

Nos separamos a regañadientes, una de sus manos en mi mejilla, acariciándola amorosamente, la otra alrededor de mi espalda apretadamente. Él beso mi nariz ligeramente, haciéndome reír y entonces descanso su frente en la mía.

"Te amo" me susurro, no sabía cuánto necesitaba escuchar esas palabras hasta que las escuche ahora, me hizo querer filmar este momento y presionar retroceder hasta que me supiera cuando cada respiro y cada movimiento era, memorizar la escena completa.

"Amor es una subestimación." Le susurre y le di un piquito dulce.

Un golpecito en el hombro nos saco de nuestro momento. Mire a la persona que nos separo, casi sintiendo odio por ellos. Esme me miro de regreso, una sonrisa amorosa en su cara, sin embargo fue cuando note que la iglesia estaba medio vacía, los que quedaban nos miraban sobrecogidos, haciéndome sonrojar instantáneamente por lo que habíamos hecho en la boda de otra persona, en el altar. Maldición! Este debía ser el día de Alice y Jasper!

"Edward!" grite, separándome de él, tratando lo mejor posible de estar enojada.

Su expresión de pronto fue de pánico, como un niño malo se para en su cachorro, "Qué?"

"Tú no puedes besarme en la boda de otra persona!" le grite.

"P-pero no me pude refrenar…" dijo, su voz casi rota. Él miro abajo con vergüenza; mi corazón casi se rompió por la escena, la culpa me sobrecogió terriblemente.

Suspire, acunando sus dos mejillas, gentilmente levante su cabeza para que me mirara, "No estoy enojada, es solo que este es el día de alguien más. Tú tienes que dejarlos tenerlo, no puedes ser siempre egoísta, cuando es el tiempo de alguien más y no el tuyo."

Él descanso su frente en la mía una vez más, mis manos un estaban en su cara, él suspiro, "Pero quiero ser egoísta, no me importa." Susurro, acariciando su nariz con la mía.

"Bueno a mí sí me importa. Espero que ellos no estén enojados con nosotros por haberles robado su momento."

"Ellos no lo estarán…" dijo, dándome un piquito en los labios una, dos, tres veces, entonces perdí la cuenta. Él acuno la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y devoró mis labios con pequeños besos, deje escapar un pequeño gemido, solo lo suficientemente alto para que Edward lo escuchar, o eso pienso.

"Niños, tenemos que ir a la casa, el meteorólogo dijo que nevaría." Carlisle nos interrumpió.

Edward gruñó, yo suspire, él levanto su cabeza y paso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, halándome hacia él, parecía como si lo estuviera medio abrazando mientras caminamos fuera del altar. Solo Carlisle, Esme, el cura, Edward y yo quedábamos en la iglesia. No estaba preparada para la ola de aire frio que me golpeo con toda su fuerza. Me acurruque más contra Edward, tratando de robar un poco de su calor, él siempre parecía tan cálido. ESO NO ES JUSTO!

Él se rio ligeramente, "Frio, amor?"

No podía darle forma a las palabras, solo asentí. Edward me soltó, quitándose su saco y poniéndolo sobre mis hombros haciendo una gran diferencia en la temperatura, murmure un gracias; su brazo regreso a mi alrededor y me froto gentilmente, creando fricción hasta que llegamos al Volvo plateado de Edward.

Íbamos a mitad de camino de la casa de Carlisle y Esme, cuando de pronto me golpeo un recuerdo "Oh rayos! Edward! Necesitamos ir a Main Street antes de ir donde Esme!"

Edward parecía confuso, "Por qué?"

"Olvide buscar el regalo de Alice."

"Ok." Dijo él, girando y dirigiéndonos a Main Street.

Aparcamos cerca de la tienda a la que necesita ir, gracias a dios, odio estos zapatos. Parecía raro, yo aun estaba vistiendo mi traje de dama de honor y Edward aun su esmoquin, su saco aun sobre mí. Las calles estas llenas, nosotros básicamente tuvimos que pelear para conseguir llegar a la tienda a la que necesitaba ir, está repleta. Porque la gente tiene que hacer sus compras de navidad antes en lugar de en la víspera de Navidad?

Cuando llegamos al frente de la tienda Edward se congelo, entonces miro abajo hacia mí, casi mudo. Mordí mi labio, tratando de aguantar una risita nerviosa.

"Bella...?"

"Sí…bueno, con Alice teniendo un bebé y todo, será perfecto! Además, algo necesita quitarle algo de su energía, seriamente!"

Él se rió, "Sin embargo no creo que muy adecuado para un apartamento"

"Sí, pero Alice y Jasper se van a conseguir una casa una vez ellos hayan regresado de su luna de miel."

"Qué hay de cuando ellos estén de luna de miel?"

"Nosotros siempre podernos cuidarlo…?" mire arriba hacia él inocentemente.

Edward sonrió, "Bella, es que le quieres darle a Alice un perro, o tu quieres uno para ti?"

Sí, en cuanto nos paramos frente a la tienda de mascotas en Main Street. Pensé de inmediato que Alice querría un perrito, eso puede quitarle algo de energía Y masticar algo de su guardarropa, seriamente, como puede caber algo más allí? Entonces, un cachorrito parecía la mejor cosa en la que podía pensar…Además ellos son REALMENTE tiernos. La primera vez que los vi fue cuando Edward y yo estábamos comprando víveres, e inmediatamente supe que Alice querría uno.

"Um…un poco de las dos?" le dije inocentemente, Edward rio, yo hice un puchero y señale los tiernos cachorritos en la vitrina, "Vamos, no puedes decir que tu corazón no se derrite cuando vez sus pequeñitas caras!"

"Bella, mi corazón ya se derrite tan pronto como te veo, mi corazón no se puede derretir más de lo que ya esta…Pero creo que si quieres uno…Nosotros podemos tener uno también."

Chille y salte a los brazos de Edward por impulso, abrazándolo fuertemente, emocionada. Yo siempre quise un perro, mi mamá es alérgica a los perros, y cuando me quede con papá su patio era muy pequeño para mantener a un perro. Por eso, en este momento, estaba completamente emocionada.

"Nosotros podemos buscar una casa con Alice y Jasper cuando ellos regresen."

Eso me hizo detenerme y aflojar mi agarre en él para mirarlo a la cara, su expresión era feliz pero seria, "A que te refieres?"

"Bueno un perro no puede sobrevivir en nuestro apartamento Bella; necesita espacio para jugar alrededor. Además con el bebe y todo, es solo cuestión de tiempo." Habló, colocando un rizo detrás de mi oreja y besando mi mejilla.

"Oh," fue todo lo que pude decir. Él estaba en lo cierto. Un perro no podría sobrevivir en nuestro apartamento, sin importar lo gigante que sea. Adicional, si estoy embarazada, entonces un bebe va a ocupar más espacio, espacio que tristemente, no tenemos.

Él se inclino y me besó la frente, "Cuál es el que quieres amor?"

Una sonrisa apareció en mi cara; mire a la ventana y vi los varios tipos de cachorros que ellos vendían. Es realmente triste, como las tiendas de mascotas realmente no se preocupen por los dueños de los animales mientras ellos consigan ganancias. Escoger dos de la cantidad de cachorros que había fue más difícil de lo que pensé posible. Como escoger dos de los que quieres salvar mientras dejas a los otros casi morir.

Sin embargo, uno de los cachorritos me llamo más la atención que los otros. Había una foto de un perro en la ventana, un Spitz finlandés. Su pelaje era del mismo color del cabello de Edward, sus ojos eran chocolate rojizos. El cachorro era más lindo en la vida real. Era pequeñito! Su cola rizada hacia arriba y su pelaje un poco más largo que su cuerpo, vino a la ventana y la lamio, luciendo tan adorable. La grafica decía que su altura promedio deberían ser cincuenta y seis centímetros, no sería muy pequeño, pero no lo suficientemente grande para tumbar a un adulto cuando creciera. Mi corazón se derritió cuando me miro con ojitos tristes, supe de inmediato que ese era el perro que quería, Edward supo que ese era el perro que yo quería también. Él me tomo la mano y me halo dentro de la tienda de mascotas, llevando al mostrador.

Una mujer mayor nos atendió; ella hubiera parecido lo suficientemente buena, si no hubiera estado comiéndose con la vista a Edward quien era como cuarenta años más joven que ella. Ella sonrió, "Hola, como puedo ayudarlos?"

Yo aguante una risita, "Hola, nosotros hoy queremos comprar dos cachorros." Edward dijo apretando mi mano.

"Ah por supuesto, cuales son los que quieren?" ella pregunto como si preguntara que dulce quisieras comprar, eso me enfermó.

"Nosotros queremos el Spitz finlandés, el que tiene el pelaje naranja, y el del pelaje blanco también por favor." Le dije, señalando en la caja de vidrio. Podía ver a Alice y a Jasper jugando con el blanco en el patio, además probablemente estaba emparentado con el que nosotros nos estábamos llevando de todos modos.

"Por supuesto! Están planeando cruzarlos?" pregunto. Eso me enfermo también, pensar en cómo puedes comprar un perro solo para embarazarlo y vender los cachorritos. Eso es inhumano.

"No que nosotros sepamos, nosotros estamos esperando un hijo y pensamos que un perro sería bueno para el bebé." Dijo Edward, una mano en mi estomago, haciéndome sonrojar. Estaba a punto de quejarme con él cuando la note gruñir, más como si estuviera molesta de que él estuviera comprometido, así que lo deje pasar.

"Oh. Bueno, es todo por hoy?"

"No, queremos saber qué clase de comida ellos necesitan y también perreras." Dijo Edward.

Ella asintió, por lo tanto entro en una conversación gigante sobre marcas de comida, perreras, bolsos de perros, peines para perros y spray de pulga & garrapatas. No sé cuanto gastamos, Edward pagó con su tarjeta de crédito antes de que yo pudiera decir algo. Estaba muy molesta por eso, pero no puedo estar enojada con Edward por mucho tiempo, él es demasiado adorable para su propio bien! Tuvimos que hacer dos viajes al auto, la carretilla que tomamos estaba llena hasta el tope de lo mucho que compramos, nunca supe como hicimos que todo eso cupiera en el auto!

Todo el asiento trasero está lleno con la comida de animales y accesorios que compramos para los animalitos. Me senté en el asiento del pasajero con dos jaulas de tamaño razonable con dos cachorros dentro. Ellos no ladraban mucho, pero ellos hablaron. La mujer de la tienda dijo que ellos están entrenados para ir al baño, cuando nosotros los veamos arañando la puerta es que ellos quieren ir al baño. No parecían muy difíciles de cuidar hasta donde había escuchado.

No nos tomo mucho llegar a la casa de Esme y Carlisle, Edward me dijo que esperara en el auto hasta que él saliera con Alice, diciéndole que podría tener su regalo de navidad antes. Yo solo asentí, pero no me quede en el auto. Salte fuera con las dos jaulas, abrí la rosada, el perrito blanco de Alice dentro. Tembló un poco, algo tímido. Me asegure de ser lo más gentilmente posible para sacarlo, para la hora en la que lo abrace contra mí, el perrito olfateo mis dedos y los lamió, haciéndome reír.

Momentos después Alice salió de la casa, vestida con ropa casual. Ella estaba curiosa hasta que vio el pequeño bulto en mis brazos y chilló. Ella corrió hacia mí y empezó a saltar, "Es mi regalo?" pregunto emocionada, acariciando el blanco pelaje del cachorrito.

"Sip, ella es toda tuya." Le dije, entregándole el perrito, haciéndola chillar de nuevo, tomando el perrito gentilmente. El perrito se encariño con Alice instantáneamente, lamiéndole la nariz y haciéndola reír.

"Gracias Bella! Gracias!" ella chillo, dándome un abrazo con un solo brazo.

Yo palmeé su espalda, "Es de Edward también, tu sabes."

Ella se giro y lo abrazó también, "Gracias hermano!" Edward la abrazo de regreso sonriendo.

Jasper salió, vio el pequeño perrito en las mano de Alice y rio, "Desde cuando tenemos un perro?"

"Es mi regalo de Navidad!" Alice brinco.

Él sacudió su cabeza y vino hacia nosotros, acariciando el perrito, "Bueno, creo que él será bueno para el bebe."

"Eso fue lo que dije." Dijo Edward, Jasper no sabe de nuestro _posible_ bebé, así que solo asintió y pensó que Edward estaba hablando de él y Alice. Gracias a dios.

"Cuál es su nombre?" preguntó Jasper.

"El nombre de _ella _será…Anna! Te gusta ese nombre?" Alice le pregunto al cachorro, ella solo ladró y lamió su nariz, simbolizando un sí…creo.

"Ok, bueno hola Anna." Dijo Jasper, palmeando la cabeza del perro. Él miro y vio la otra jaula, "Qué es eso?" dijo él caminando para ver que había dentro. El perro le ladrón a Jasper, quien obviamente no estaba preparado para eso y saltó, sacudí mi cabeza y me reí.

"Él es mi perro." Le dije caminando y sacando el pequeño bulto afuera.

"Y que nombre tiene?" Jasper pregunto, él retrocedió unos cuantos pasos cautelosos.

"No tengo idea…Bueno la razón por la que lo escogí es porque me recordaba a Edward, entonces… Eddie?" dije y todo mundo rio, bueno, excepto Edward por supuesto.

"Tu escogiste ese perro porque se parece a mí? Bueno eso tira mi autoestima al suelo." Murmuro Edward haciendo un puchero.

Me reí tontamente y bese su mejilla, "Aw, no se tonto, tu siempre vas a ser la cosa más linda para mí en el mundo." Le dije, palmeando pecho, el perro en mi otros brazo.

Edward se rió y me beso dulcemente, "Gracias…creo."

"No hay problema." Le dije sonriendo. "Qué piensas Eddie?" él solo se acurruco en mi pecho; escuche un ligero gruñido, que venía de la dirección de Edward. Mire arriba y vi a Edward mirando mal al cachorro, haciendo a la pobre cosita lloriquear. Le di un manotazo en el brazo a Edward. "Oye! No le gruñas a Eddie, Edward!"

Edward frunció el ceño, "Él no debe hacer eso. Y su nombre no va a ser Eddie."

Lo mire, asombrada, "Edward…tu estas celoso de un perro?" me reí.

Sus mejillas se volvieron rojas, confirmando mis sospechas, "No, nadie, no importa si es humano o insecto tiene permitido tocarte así."

"Edward…En serio? Tu crees que yo te voy a dejar o algo así por un perro?" le dije mordiendo mi labio para no reírme.

"No, tu eres mía y se queda de esa manera, pero NADIR toca lo que es mío." Dijo Edward firmemente.

"Edward, no soy tuya." Le dije pero creo que Edward lo tomo de mala manera. Cuando dije esas palabras, él lucia completamente herido, sus ojos tenían humedad en ellos, y sus manos temblaban. Él retrocedió un paso de mí y mi corazón me empezó a doler al instante. Tome un paso adelante y suspire, "No me refiero de esa manera Edward. En una manera yo soy tuya, pero no soy una cosa que puedes comprar en una tienda y decirle a las personas que no lo toquen, ok?"

Él sintió, cautelosamente recobrando la compostura, él vino a mí y me abrazo, aplastando al pobrecito Eddie. Me hubiera quejado, pero no lo hice. El abrazo de Edward era desesperado y necesitado, como si el pensara que me iría. Le regrese el abrazo con un brazo, ligeramente besando su cuello.

"Gracias a dios." Él suspiro.

"No me voy a ir." Le susurre en el hombro, reafirmándolo.

"Te amo…" Edward susurro.

"Te amo también." Le susurre de regreso, antes de soltarlo, lamentando de inmediato. Me sentía como que el tiempo que nos abrazamos, nosotros perdimos diez grados y seguía bajando, "Ahora vamos, vamos a meter a los perros y las otras cosas antes que empiece a nevar." Dije, Edward asintió y Jasper gimió. Nosotros pusimos los perros en la sala; Esme de inmediato se encariño con ellos y empezó a jugar con ellos mientras nosotros metíamos todas las cosas a la casa.

La casa era realmente hermosa, justo como la recordaba de la semana pasada. En el medio del bosque, una gigante casa en medio de la nada. No estaba muy lejos de Forks tampoco, tuve pensamientos de regresar a mi pueblo natal, pensamientos de todo lo que paso en él, no creo que podría soportar eso, deje el pensamiento irse, terminando de sacar la última comida de perros del auto.

Terminamos.

Edward trajo la última bolsa con accesorios, colocándola en la esquina de la sala gigante. Edward tomo mi mano y me sentó con él en el sofá, yo en sus piernas. Esme sentada en la alfombra con los dos cachorros, jugando con los pequeños paquetitos de alegría. Me arrepentí de no conseguirle uno también, ella lucia tan pacifica allá abajo con ellos, es realmente triste que ella no pudiera tener hijos, ella seria la madre perfecta.

"Esme, quisieras cuidar a los cachorros por unas semanas?" le pregunto Edward su cabeza descansando en mi hombro, sus brazos envueltos en mi cintura.

"Qué? Esme y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

"El cachorro no puede regresar al apartamento hasta que consigamos una casa, nosotros buscaremos una justo después de Navidad, y parece que ellos te gustan mucho, así que si tu quieres, podrías cuidar de ellos hasta que encontremos una." Dijo Edward, la cara de Esme se ilumino, asintiendo. Sin embargo yo estaba decepcionada, yo quiera pasar tiempo con mi cachorrito, pero de nuevo eso sería cruel, mantener a Eddie encerrado dentro del apartamento mientras Edward y yo estábamos en el trabajo…

"Lo adoraría!" dijo Esme, recogiendo a Eddie y pasando su nariz sobre la de él, "Eddie me recuerda a Edward."

Me reí, Edward dolo gruño, "Eso fue lo que dije, Edward por otro lado, no me cree." Dije, golpeándolo juguetonamente en la costillas, riendo.

Él resoplo, "Bueno discúl-penme si no creo que me parezca a un perro."

Gire mi cabeza, lo bese a un lado de sus labios, "No te preocupes, Eddie no se compara contigo." Le dije, riendo.

Edward me beso en la frente antes que Alice entrara saltando en la sala, con un regalo en su mano, "Bella, creo que es tiempo que le des a Edward su regalo." Dijo Alice, entregándome el regalo.

Sonreí, girándome en las piernas de Edward. Pude escuchar a Edward ligeramente gemir a Edward, sin embargo estaba muy segura de haber sido la única que lo escucho, o al menos eso espero. Él me sonrió nerviosamente, sus ojos oscuros con deseo. Me mordí el labio, reprimiendo una sonrisa. Le entregue la caja rectangular, su cara mostraba una expresión agradecida, sin embargo yo podía sentir lo muy agradecido que él estaba con estar sentada en su regazo…

Él desenvolvió su regalo rápidamente, no podía ver exactamente que era el regalo, él estaba bloqueándome la vista, no que me molestara ni nada. Su cara se ilumino tan pronto vio lo que era el regalo, no me importo lo que era desde que consiguió tan hermosa reacción de él. Edward me miro resplandeciendo de felicidad. Me dio un besito amoroso en los labios.

"Esto es todo lo que hubiera querer Bella, gracias." Él me agradeció, besándome de nuevo. Él me abrazo de medio lado, esto hizo que viera lo que era el regalo, mi respiración se detuvo de inmediato…

Una prueba de embarazo...

* * *

Dum, dun. Dum(8) 15 páginas de traducción…. Me quede hasta las tres de la madrugada para poder terminarles esto XD

Espero que en la noche les pueda subir el corazón, sino entonces mañana en la mañana. Las noticias en crepúsculomeyer me han tenido como loca esta semana con el lanzamiento del video Meet me on the Equinox del soundtrack de Luna nueva, así que no he podido ni coger aire.

Esta Bella y Edward son unos roba espectáculos, hubieran hecho algo asi en mi boda y los mato u.u

Lo más seguro que en las proximas semanas cuando la autora me responda algo sobre este y el capi anterior tendre que modificarlos porque chocan con otros capis más adelante. Por eso me demore en subir, pero como parece que Nicolle anda muy liada con el cole no ha ni siquiera entrado a su mail y no me ha respondido.


	23. Vispera de Navidad

Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es de VampireAngel94.

Miles de gracias a todos los que envían los reviews, no se los he podido comentar a Nicolle porque anda desaparecida en acción. Los que son anónimos y me ponen sus correos en el mensaje, sepárenlos con espacios ya que no los llego a ver. Poison me dejaste un correo pero me rebota XD

* * *

Capitulo veintitrés.

Era la noche antes de Navidad, cuando en toda la casa, ninguna criatura se movía, excepto por esos malditos perros jugando alrededor de la sala y el hecho de que todos estábamos despiertos y cerca de la chimenea no ayudaba tampoco…

"Ok! Hora de los regalos!" Alice chilló.

Gemí. Hace cinco horas y cincuenta y dos minutos que Alice me hizo darle mi regalo a Edward…una prueba de embarazo, pero tú sabes, quien está contando? No la hemos usado aun, le prometí a Edward que la usaríamos cuando todos se fueran a dormir, así que Edward ha estado efervescente toda la noche con la más estúpida, hermosa sonrisa en su cara. Sólo Alice y yo sabíamos por qué, así que cada vez que le preguntaban, él solo sacudía su cabeza y decía 'no te preocupes' o 'nada' en una manera tan obvia que tu sabias que definitivamente allí había algo.

"Siempre pensé que tu abrías los regalos de Navidad en la mañana, Alice." Lloriqueé.

Ella sacudió su cabeza, una sonrisa pintada en su cara, "Nop, al menos no en la casa de los Cullen!"

El brazo de Edward alrededor de mi cintura se apretó, sus labios en mi oído, "es una tradición" Me susurré, entonces besó mi lóbulo ligeramente. Temblé por la repentina diferencia de temperatura. Nosotros estábamos sentados frente a la chimenea, el ridículamente grande árbol de navidad estaba a la izquierda de ella, llenaba ligeramente la habitación con un extraño aroma, o al menos el oropel lo hacía. No estaba segura si fue Alice o Esme, pero ellos realmente se esforzaron decorando la sala. Luce genial!

Asentí en respuesta, su cabeza descansaba sobre mi hombro. Alice corrió escaleras arriba y rápidamente trajo un saco gigante de Santa Claus, Edward me contó sobre esto. Él me dijo hace unas horas que nosotros teníamos que poner todos nuestros regalos dentro de ella y que Alice la traería abajo, ha sido una tradición de ellos desde que nacieron, sin embargo había sido su padre quien traía el saco con los regalos vestido de Santa.

"Ok, el primer regalo de la noches es para…Emmett!" ella chilló, Emmett empezó a saltar de arriba abajo como si se hubiera ganado la lotería y gritó "Si!" Rosalie le dio un puñete en el brazo, estoy segura que su hubiera sido yo me hubiera roto el brazo con lo grueso que es el de Emmett.

"Este es de Carlisle, Esme… y Rosalie!" dijo Alice entregándole una tarjeta que tintineaba.

Él abrió la tarjeta sin dudar o preocuparse sobre el papel que se podía romper. Él deslizo lo que sea que tenía y desapareció en la palma de su mano. Él miró abajo confundido, entonces podía ver como se encendía un bombillo en su cabeza porque, de inmediato aplastó a Rosalie con un abrazo de oso y entonces a Esme y Carlisle. "Gracias chicos, muchas gracias! Gracias!" reboto, me recordó un poco a Alice, asustándome ligeramente.

"Qué es?" preguntó Jasper.

"Es el nuevo Jeep! Rosalie debe haber conseguido las partes que yo quería!"

Está un poco aturdida. Ellos le compraron un auto? Ellos en realidad le compraron un auto por Navidad! Bueno, papá me compro mi truck cuando me mude a Forks, pero entonces, él lo consiguió gratis de Billy y Jacob…

"Ok Emmett, deja de hacer tanto lio y sienta tu trasero de nuevo!" Rosalie le soltó. Emmett suspiro y se sentó junto a ella, poniendo su brazo alrededor de ella perezosamente.

"El próximo es…de Jasper y mío! YAY!" Alice, chillo soltando el saco que cayó en el suelo, sin importarle que pudiera haber dentro. Ella también tenía un sobre, aunque este era grueso y no tintineaba. Jasper se levantó, parándose detrás de ella, abrazándola por el estomago mientras ella abría el sobre, y sacaba las hojas de papel.

Los dos lucían aturdidos sus cabezas cuando miraron a Carlisle y a Esme como si no se lo pudieran creer, "Oh por dios! Muchísimas gracias!" Alice dijo como si no lo creyera aun. Jasper solo asintió en blanco, aun mirando a las páginas.

"Estas segura que el regalo es esto, o el papel." Jasper le preguntó a Alice, Carlisle y Esme se rieron de sus reacciones.

"Es la casa su regalo, entonces cuando regresen de su luna de miel en unas cuantas semanas se pueden asentar. Nosotros haremos que los de la mudanza lleven todas sus cosas allá y ustedes decidirán donde quieren todo." Les dijo Esme sonriendo.

Ok, ahora mi mundo se esta poniendo difuso. Primero ellos le regalaron a Emmett un auto de cincuenta mil dólares, ahora ellos le compran una casa a Alice y a Jasper! Qué demonios? Ellos hacen dinero o algo? Cómo pueden ellos comprar esas cosas para algo tan poco sentimental como Navidad? Un cumpleaños posiblemente, tú no tienes que comprarles nada a otras personas así que tienes tiempo de ahorrar. Pero Navidad? Y regalos REALMENTE costosos como estos? Qué demonios?

Alice fue hacia Carlisle y Esme abrazándolos con cariño, Jasper los abrazo después de eso. Alice se limpió una lagrima del rostro y sonrió brillantemente, "Solo ustedes comprarían la casa que yo estaba viendo el otro día." Dijo suavemente, riendo.

"Bueno que más puedes esperar?" Carlisle dijo, riendo.

Ella se sorbió la nariz y suspiro, "Ok, de regreso a los regalos de los demás," dijo ella entregándole el sobre a Jasper y recogiendo el saco, "Entonces, el próximo regalo es para…"

Regalo tras regalo fue llamado, todo tenían algo glamoroso y costoso. Jasper me abrazo y alborotó el cabello de Edward cuando tuvo su regalo, agradeciéndonos. Jasper aun estaba sorprendido por el regalo que Esme y Carlisle les dieron, así que abrió cada regalo con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Realmente todos lo hicieron. Emmett parecía sacudir la casa cada vez que tenía un regalo que realmente le gustaba, como el que le dimos. Nos dio un abrazo de oso como lo hizo con todos los demás. Aun seguía sin entender que le pasaba a esta familia con los abrazos. Pero realmente me gustaba.

"El próximo es…para Bella!"Alice anunció, entregándome un muy larga caja rectangular y me guiño un ojo, "Este es de parte mía y de Jasper."

Miré la caja azul pálido y suspire, "No tenían que darme nada, pensé que te había dicho eso." Dije mirando a Alice, sin embargo mis manos me picaban por ver lo que había dentro de la misteriosa caja.

Ella me miró sin creerlo, "Espera, tu lo dijiste en serio?!"

Asentí.

"Bueno…no lo compré, fue hecho a mano, así que no importa, ábrelo!" ella aplaudió.

Tome un gran respiro y abrí el sobre de la caja, poniéndolo a mi lado, entonces quité el papel que envolvía el regalo. Era un vestido. Un muy bonito vestido debía decir. Me paré y saqué le vestido de la caja y lo levanté para poder verlo por completo, entonces fue cuando de inmediato deje de respirar y me volví roja de inmediato.

No solo fue un vestido que Alice me hizo, no, eso hubiera estado bien. Pero Alice se tenía que superar a sí misma. Era un vestido de novia. Caía al suelo con una falda abultada. Tenía una gargantilla en el cuello, hecha con un material por el que podías ver atreves con patrones de flores y parras sobre él, algunos brillos encima que lo hacían brillar a la luz, era sin mangas y el material venia bajo el pecho, donde había un material sedoso, como el diseño del corsé de Alice y una falda abultada. El material de las flores y las parras cubrían todo el vestido, haciéndolo lucir espectacular. Era un estilo antiguo, que fue lo que me hizo caer en cuenta que era un vestido de novia.

Edward se paró a mi lado, sus manos recorrieron el vestido, "el vestido de mamá…" él susurró, casi sin creerlo. Él obviamente no sabía que Alice me lo estaba dando para navidad, así que no lo podía culpar. Mi corazón se aceleró cuando inmediatamente empecé a respirar. Este no era solo cualquier vestido, sino que era el vestido de novia de su madre! No podía creerlo, me refiero, definitivamente no estaba esperando un vestido de novia, pero el de su madre?!

Miré a Alice en shock, "Mamá hubiera querido que tu lo usaras. Es la principal razón por que no lo usé para mi boda. Eso y que no es realmente mi estilo de todos modos." Me dijo sonriendo.

Edward envolvió sus brazos en mi cintura, aplastándole contra su pecho, su cabeza enterrada en la unión de mi cuello con mi hombro, podía decir de inmediato que él estaba aguantando las lagrimas, aun que yo sabía que yo no. Lagrimas plateadas corrían por mis mejillas. Llenas de tantas emociones.

No sabía qué hacer. Digo, Edward y yo ni siquiera estábamos comprometidos, así que porque debería ella darnos el vestido de novia de su madre para Navidad!

"Alice…" susurré, pero ella me escuchó.

"No digas nada, aun hay más regalos que dar, así que siéntate!" ella me ordeno, yo solo asentí, y me senté con Edward, él aun no había quitado su cabeza de mi cuello, pero eso estaba bien. Me limpié las lágrimas, sin quitar mis ojos del vestido. Alice continuó dando los regalos, pero yo no estaba escuchando o prestando atención a quien le estaba dando ella algo. Mis manos aun continuaban acariciando el vestido, no podía quitar mi atención de él.

"Te vas a ver hermosa con el Bella…" Edward susurró en mi oído, besando mi cuello, antes de descansar su mentón en mi hombro. Descanse mi cabeza en la suya, cerrando mis ojos. Emmett y Rosalie no pusieron mi regalo en el saco, ellos solo me dijeron lo que tenía que hacer.

"Ok, entonces la cosa es que cuando vi tu truck en el garaje la semana pasada. Era un total y completo pedazo de basura. Soy mecánica, así que lo arreglaré lo mejor posible. De acuerdo?" ella pregunto con una expresión aburrida en su cara, yo solo asentí. Whoa. Esa era la última cosa que pensaba que Rosalie era. Digo, quien pensaría que una diosa como Rosalie podría ser mecánica? Estoy más que segura que yo no lo hubiera pensado.

Entonces llegó el regalo de Carlisle y Esme para Edward y para mí. Era como el de Jasper y Alice sin embargo no tan grueso. Lo abrí; quería terminar con esto, no queriendo esperar dolosamente. Era un papel también, cerré mis ojos fuertemente y deje que el papel cayera en mi mano, "Edward, por favor dime que no es una casa." Le susurré lo suficientemente alto para que él lo oyera. Edward se rió y tomó el papel de mi mano; mis ojos permanecieron cerrados, esperando porque Edward me diera el 'ok'.

"No es una casa Bella…" dijo en shock.

Permití que mis ojos se abrieran para ver que era. Mi respiración se sobresaltó, no era una casa. Eran los planos de una compañía de construcción. Tomé el papel de su mano una vez más y pasé los papeles tratando de obtener la esencia completa de todo.

"Es un plano de construcción. A diferencia de Alice y Jasper, ustedes dos son un poco más simples y hechos a la antigua. Ya tengo la idea de cómo la casa podría verse, pero quería su permiso primero. Y también estaba pensando que podríamos construirla en tu bosque? Nos aseguraremos que la compañía no dañe el medio ambiente allí, pero sería el lugar perfecto para tu casa." Dijo Esme, haciendo planes.

Edward asintió, "Eso sería perfecto, mientras ellos se mantengan alejados de mi prado y no talen los arboles, será perfecto! Qué piensas Bella?"

No sabía que decir. Todo me sobrecogió demasiado. Mi respiración s profundizo y se volvió rápida como un hombre corriendo un maratón. "Um…solo necesito un poco de aire por un minuto." Murmuré soltándome del agarre de Edward y saliendo de la casa hacia el balcón. Estaba haciendo un frio de rayos acá afuera, sin embargo no me tomo mucho tiempo darme cuenta de todo, yo solo necesitaba aclarar mi cabeza. Me senté en la cima de las escaleras y envolví mis brazos a mí alrededor para darme calor. Estaba vistiendo ropas mucho más abrigadas que el vestido de dama de honor que estaba usando antes, pero aun así no era suficiente para evitar el frio.

Todo parecía pasar sin mi permiso, sin mi conocimiento. Aun recordaba que la boda de Alice no había sido siquiera hace ocho horas. Recordaba caminando por el pasillo hacia el altar, mirando a Edward y solo a él. Su expresión haría que el hombre más feliz del mundo corriera por su dinero. Recuerdo lo feliz que estaba. Se sentía como mi día, no el de Alice y eso me asustó. Siempre le huí al matrimonio, no por el compromiso, sino por el hecho que en estos días el matrimonio parece llevar al divorcio. No podría soportar eso. No podría soportar el hecho que Edward y yo posiblemente termináramos. El pensamiento me hacia querer llorar.

No podía perder a Edward. Si eso significaba que teníamos que quedarnos de la manera en la que estábamos ahora, entonces yo estaba dispuesta a eso. Esta dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa que asegurara que no terminaríamos como mis padres…La puerta de la casa se abrió y se cerró, no me moví una pulgada de donde estaba para ver quien había sido, pero eso no era muy difícil de adivinar de todos modos.

Un brazo se envolvió alrededor de mi hombro y me haló hacia él, de inmediato supe quien era, "Qué sucede amor?" Edward susurró en mi oído besándolo gentilmente.

Suspire, "Todo, Edward…"

"Bueno, empieza con la fuente del problema, quiero saberlo todo"

"Tu tienes que entender Edward, cuando mis padre se casaron todo se vino a pique desde allí. Nada salió bien. Ellos se divorciaron cinco años después. Siempre pensé que la mayor razón por la que ellos permanecieron juntos tanto tiempo fue porque yo nací, mi madre dijo que ella nunca se ha arrepentido de haberme tenido. Nunca lo dudé, sin embargo me destrozó darme cuenta cuando regrese a vivir con mi padre, que él aún la seguía amando, mientras mi madre estaba feliz con alguien más, esos también lo lastimo…

"Amo a mi madre, pero fue un poco cruel que ella dejara a mi papa porque ella no pensaba que tenía suficiente. Fui criada con cosas que necesitaba, no que quería. Eso nunca me importó. Entonces cuando me mudó contigo de pronto tengo cosas que siempre quise y mucho más…No-no, no puedo tomar esas cosas Edward. Entonces cuando recibí el vestido de novia de tu madre…era como si sintiera que el final vendría pronto. Como, como lo que le pasó a mis padres nos pasaría a nosotros…Te amo demasiado Edward…te necesito tanto que si algo alguna vez nos pasara a nosotros yo me moriría…" sollocé, empezando a llorar.

Edward me cargo y me puso en sus piernas, empecé a llorar en su hombro, su mano frotaba mi espalda, él ocasionalmente me besaba mi cabeza, entonces habló, "Bella…alguna vez has pensado que estas recibiendo todas esas cosas porque te las mereces? Que tal vez te han pasado cosas malas y que finalmente estas recibiendo algo bueno?"

Sacudí mi cabeza, "Pero no lo merezco Edward…"

Edward sujetó mi mentón y levantó mi cara para que viera la suya, su expresión de alguna manera estaba enojada, "No quiero nunca volver a escucharte decir eso Bella. Nunca. Tú mereces esto más que cualquiera en este planeta. Dios, cuando tú viniste a mi vida… Antes de ti, yo era un adicto al trabajo. Todo lo que hacía era trabajar. Mi familia me extrañaba, mucho, eso me lastimaba también. Pero no podía evitarlo, estaba trabajando sin parar así no tendría que regresar a la realidad que temía. Difícilmente dormía porque tenía pesadillas cada vez, me olvidaba de comer porque estaba estresado por no dormir o el trabajo.

"Entones tu llegaste. La primera noche cuando nosotros nos dormimos en la sala, fue la primera noche desde el accidente que no tuve pesadillas. Desde ese momento mi vida empezó a ser mejor y más sana. Tú siempre me ayudabas con mi carga de trabajo, me cocinabas la cena así no pasaba hambre, entonces empezaste a dormir conmigo así que realmente yo pude dormir…Entonces con la navidad…esta es la primera navidad desde que tengo la compañía que vengo aquí. Siempre fue uno de los días más dolorosos del año. Cada quien tenía su cada cual, y yo me paraba en la esquina, solo. Pero ahora que te tengo, nunca me he sentido solo…

"Bella. Lo que le paso a tus padres fue una tragedia. El amor nunca se debe acabar, y sé que con nosotros, nunca dejare que eso pase. Te amo demasiado para dejar que eso pase. Yo también me moriría; literalmente me moriría su algo nos pasara. No puedo vivir sin ti, te tengo ahora, y nunca te dejaré ir. Quiero todo para nosotros Bella. Quiero la casa, quiero el matrimonio, y quiero los pequeños Edward y Bella corriendo alrededor de la casa," dijo él apretándome haciéndome reír.

"Por ti me he convertido en una persona egoísta, Bella. Me voy a asegurar de conseguir todo eso, y estoy más que seguro que nunca dejare que nada pase después de que lo consiga. Tú lo mereces Bella. Nunca digas que no lo haces. Ni siquiera lo pienses Bella." Me dijo. Mi corazón palpitaba, con cada palabra que él decía me besaba ligeramente, amorosamente pero cortamente. Él me bajo de sus piernas y se levantó.

"Puedo darte tu regalo antes de pedirte algo Bella…" dijo, sacando algo de su bolsillo y arrodillándose en la escalera. Oh dios…mi corazón palpitaba mientras sabía exactamente qué era lo que me iba a preguntar…"Isabella Marie Swan, las palabras nunca se compararían con lo mucho que te amo. Así que quiero mostrarte lo que te amo por el resto de mi vida. Y así es como quiero empezar… Te casarías conmigo?" me preguntó una amorosa sonrisa en su cara mientras ponía el anillo entre sus dedos.

Era mucho más hermoso de lo que podría describir. La banda era de oro blanco, a diferencia de los anillos de hoy en día donde el diamante es enorme, este tenía pequeños diamantes a lo largo del frente de la banda, en el medio había un diamante un poco más grande que el resto. Solo mirándolo se podía decir que debería costar una fortuna…

Un nuevo lote de lagrimas llenaron mis ojos, mientras le sonreía a mi hermoso novio, "Me prometes que no terminaremos como mis padres?" le pregunté en un susurro.

Él resopló, "Bella, tan pronto te mudaste yo no iba a dejar que te fueras. Qué te hace pensar que lo haré ahora?"

Me reí, "Entonces sí."

"Sí?"

"Sí me casaré contigo." Le dije, mi sonrisa crecía. Edward me envolvió en un abrazo y me levanto del suelo girándome en el aire mientras empezaba a gritar. "Me voy a casar con Isabella Swan!" Me reí y lo besé, nuestro beso lleno de pasión.

El resto de la noche fue completamente feliz. Edward presumió mi mano por el resto de la noche, creo que Rosalie estaba a punto de pegarle en la cabeza para que se callara. No fue hasta las doce y media cuando decidimos que era tiempo de irnos a la cama, nosotros dijimos nuestras buenas noches y felices navidades antes de ir a nuestro cuarto.

Edward, sin embargo tenía planes diferente, " No vamos a la cama aún"

Fruncí el ceño, "Pero Edward…estoy cansada."

"Tu prometiste que después que todos se fueran a la cama nosotros usaríamos mi regalo." Dijo severamente.

Suspire, "Bien." Dije, había completamente olvidado la prueba, estaba tan envuelta en el drama de la noche para realmente pensar en el. Él tomó mi mano y la prueba de embarazo, encaminándonos al baño. Me aseguré que me esperara afuera mientras orinaba, antes de permitirle entrar al baño.

Sus brazos envueltos en mi cintura mientras veíamos el palillo plástico que nos diría las noticias que esperábamos por las últimas semanas. Mi corazón palpitaba, deseando la respuesta ahora, no en un minuto, "Va a ser una niña." Dijo Edward.

"No sabemos aun si estoy embarazada Edward."

"Lo estas."

"Entonces por qué necesitas una prueba de embarazo?"

"No lo sé, para probarlo?"

Rodé mis ojos, "Creo que será un niño."

Él se rió, "es una niña"

"Niño."

"Niña."

"Niño."

"Niña."

"Niño!" empecé a molestarme.

Allí fue cuando noté que la prueba de embarazo estaba lista…una carita sonriente apareció en el palillo…Positivo.

* * *

Dun, dum, dum(8) a no esa es mi otras historias jajajajaja ya me taba emocionando. Esta Bella es más dura de pelar que una gallina vieja. Hasta yo cuando Edward por la mitad del monologo le hubiera saltado encima… bueno yo le saltaría encima a Edward aunque solo me dijera "Hola" XD

Mañana espero actualizar el corazón y las vueltas… no prometo las vueltas recuerden que estuve enfermita.


	24. Navidad

**DISCLAIMER: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Meyer y la HISTORIA es de VAMPIREANGEL94 yo solo la traduzco con su permiso.**

Miles de gracias por los reviews pronto le pasaremos a la historia original, estoy esperando a que Nicolle aparesca para contarle.

* * *

**Capitulo veinte y cuatro.**

Embarazada…la palabra se repetía en mi mente una y otra vez. Sabía que tenía un muy MUY alto chance de que estuviera embarazada, pero ahora que mis sospechas habían sido confirmadas, no sé, era tan sobrecogedor. Levanté la caja, solo en caso de que la sonrisa significara que no estaba embarazada. Puede tener sentido, no? Digo, tu sabes, no todo mundo quiere estar embarazada, tal vez la cara triste signifique que tu estas embarazada?!

No, la caja no parece estar de acuerdo con mis pensamientos. La sonrisa, significa que tú estás embarazada, la triste significa que no lo estas. Mi corazón palpitaba, mientras leía la caja una y otra vez, preguntándome que si lo hacía varias veces tal vez cambiaria.

No lo hizo.

El agarre de Edward en mi cintura se afirmó, su aliento estaba golpeando mi oído y se deslizaba por mi cuello, haciéndome temblar. Sus labios rozaron ligeramente mi cabello y oído antes de decir, "Te lo dije amor."

Mire sobre mi hombro y no pude evitar sonreír. No había nada en sus ojos que no mostraba felicidad o amor. Sin embargo para ser honesta no está muy segura sobre cómo me sentía por estar embarazada, sabía que esto hacia a Edward inhumanamente feliz. Ese solo pensamiento me hace sonreír. Giré mi cabeza en un ángulo extraño para poder besarlo dulcemente en los labios antes de descansar mi cabeza bajo su mentón y acurrucarme mirando la prueba.

"Vamos a tener un bebe." Edward dijo emocionado. Antes que cayera totalmente en cuenta, Oh dios mío, vamos a tener un bebe! Necesitamos que los trabajadores tengan la casa hecha lo más tardar a tus seis meses! Entonces esta todo el asunto con el au-" lo corté.

Agarré ambos lados de su cara y lo halé hacia abajo para besarlo, poniendo toda mi confusión y su pánico en el beso, haciéndolo fiero y pasional. Nuestras lenguas pelearon por la dominación mientras uno de los brazos de Edward se iba de mi cintura a mi cabello, la otra tirándome hacia él. Nuestras caderas hicieron conexión y de inmediato pude sentir creciendo en sus pantalones su problema. No puedo creer que hubo un tiempo en el que me aleja apenada de sus _problemas_. Ahora parecía que no podía tener suficientes de ellos.

Las manos de Edward se movieron a ambos lados de mi cintura y me levantaron posicionándome en el frio lavabo, haciéndome gritar por la sorpresa y la frialdad. Edward no quito sus labios sin embargo.; él continuó besándome furiosamente, sus manos ahora estaban en el elástico de mis pantalones y los haló ligeramente. Bajándolos por mis muslos, mis rodillas y finalmente, los quitó del todo. Sabía que esto estaba completamente mal, bueno, el hecho de hacerlo con tu _fiancée _en el baño de sus padres, pero en este momento, no me podía importar menos. El fuego en mi estomago se encendía y hubiera sido casi imposible de detenerlo.

Él quito mis pantalones y mi ropa interior, así que lo menos que pude hacer era bajarle el cierre de sus pantalones y _liberarlo. _Podía verlo atascado en sus pantalones, lo cual me encendía mucho más considerando que sus pantalones eran holgados y ahora parecían quedarle un poco apretados para él. Una pequeña risita se escapó de mi boca, las bocas de Edward y la mía aun seguían unidas. Saqué su miembro y lo liberé; de inmediato rozo mi centro con su dureza, provocándome. Gemí en su boca, no queriendo que nadie nos escuchara o nos viera. Ese solo pensamiento me excitaba más, me emocionaba la posibilidad de que alguien nos encontrara. Entonces sería muy embarazoso.

Envolví mis piernas en la cintura de Edward y lo hice acercarse más a mí, haciéndolo frotarse conmigo en el proceso, haciendo que ambos gimiéramos al contacto. Él se posicionó antes de entrar, duro, en mí. Sin importar cuán placentero fuera nuestro coito, nosotros no podíamos dejar que nuestros labios se escaparan del otro. Nuestros labios tenían que estar unidos todo el tiempo, sin importar que nuevo ángulo tomáramos, no podíamos dejar el menor sonido escapar de las paredes del baño. No me importaba, y no creo que a Edward le importara tampoco.

En cada embestida lo encontraba, cada gemido que escapara de alguno de los dos, ocasionaba que el otro tuviera la misma reacción, era casi químico. Las manos de Edward subieron y se metieron en mi camiseta y me acarició fuerte, mientras las mías fueron a su cuello manteniéndolo lo más cerca humanamente posible.

Solo unos minutos antes, pensé que el baño estaba frio, ahora estaba seriamente considerando que después de nuestro mano a mano debería salir afuera al aire que estaba a unos menos diez grados centígrados para refrescarme. Mi piel empezó a cubrirse con sudor, la piel de Edward se sentía exactamente igual. Podía sentir nuestro clímax aproximándose rápidamente, Edward empezó a embestir más rápido en mí, si no fuera porque mis piernas estaban aseguradas en su cintura seguramente me hubiera atornillado a la pared. Nuestro beso se volvía más y más salvaje a cada segundo que pasaba. Esto dificultaba que mis labios siguieran en contacto con los suyos. Todo lo que quería hacer era gemir el nombre de Edward, decirle verbalmente el mucho placer que me estaba dando, pero sabía que no podía ser tan egoísta.

Una de las manos de Edward salió de debajo de mi camiseta y bajó a mi clítoris, empezando a frotarlo furiosamente en círculos. Gemí bastante alto en su boca, no estaba esperando eso, pero eso significaba que él estaba muy cerca y no quería que venirse antes que yo, Nuestros pechos subían y bajaban dramáticamente, el aire en el cuarto empezó a volverse más delgado y menos disponible para poderlo atrapar en nuestros pulmones. Edward rompió nuestro beso y jadeo un segundo antes de hacer contacto una vez más, pero esta vez dejo besos húmedos desde mis sonrojadas mejillas al lóbulo de mi oreja, mordiéndolo ligeramente.

Mi labio inferior fue lo único que me detuvo de gritar el nombre de Edward envuelta en placer, me mordí fuerte, amortiguando cualquier sonido que se me pudiera escapar sin intención. Pero personalmente creo que lo estaba haciendo muy bien para alguien que estaba siendo satisfecha sexualmente y teniendo juego previo al mismo tiempo.

"Solo déjalo ir amor" Edward jadeó.

Mientras hablaba sus palabras trabajaban sobre tiempo y sus embestidas se volvían cada vez más fuertes y rápidas. No pude evitar venirme. Morí el hombro de Edward, amortiguando cualquier sonido que pudiera potencialmente haberse escapado si solo me mordía el labio, además demasiado pronto hubiera empezado a sangrar y eso era la última cosa que quería. Edward gruñó ligeramente mientras mis paredes se apretaban y aflojaban a su alrededor, haciéndolo venirse de inmediato. La sensación fue tan fuerte que el pobre Edward tuvo que salirse de mí en cuanto terminó de descargarse.

Su tibia y sudada frente descansó en mi hombro, ambos estábamos aun jadeando de nuestro elaborado orgasmo. Él ligeramente beso mi hombro, pero aun no me dejaba ver su rostro. La habitación estaba cargada, mi cabello pegado a mi piel por el sudor, todo lo que quería era arrancarme la camiseta por el calor, esperando estar menso acalorada. Edward finalmente levantó su cabeza lo suficientemente para que pudiera descansar en mi frente, él obviamente estaba agotado y necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse.

El rostro de Edward como el mío estaba sonrojado, aunque estaba jadeando su infame sonrisa torcida se mantenía, riendo ligeramente, haciéndome reír con él. No sabía de qué nos estábamos riendo, pero parecía divertido en este momento. Edward me besó ligeramente, antes de separarse completamente de mí y detenerse sobre sus propios pies a un de distancia de mí, aunque aun parecía estar muy lejos de mí para mi agrado sin importar cuán acalorada estaba. Lo seguía necesitando.

Él fue y empezó a dejar que el agua corriera en la tina, mis ojos seguían todos sus movimientos. Se agachó en la alacena bajo mis piernas y sacó el baño de burbujas, sin embargo podía decir que él estaba tratando lo mejor posible de no mirarme, aun semi desnuda y jadeando. El baño estaba ahora lleno y las burbujas cubrían la cima del líquido, esta vez Edward caminó hacia mí, él esta vez me miró directamente y trato de no distraerse. Ligeramente acarició mi mejilla, me incliné en su mano y ligeramente lo besé.

Quitando su mano de mi mejilla, llevó sus dos manos al borde de mi ancha camiseta y la sacó de mi cuerpo. Los ojos de Edward recorrieron mi ahora desnudo cuerpo. Sabía que él me había visto desnuda muchas veces, pero aun así no podía evitar avergonzarme de mi misma. Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho, al menos cubriéndome un poco a mí misma. Edward frunció el ceño a mi acción y tiró de mi brazo, aun así no accedí a su petición.

"Bella…" me dio una advertencia.

Un no accedía, él suspiro y trajo su mano de regreso a mi mejilla y la acarició una vez más, dándome una mirada significativa, "¿Qué tengo que hacer parra haberte ver lo realmente hermosa que eres Bella?" Me susurró.

Miré abajo, avergonzada de mi misma. No podía soportar a mirar en sus amorosos ojos y aun tener dudas. Solo me encogí de hombros y continué mirando abajo. Sus dedos tomaron mi mentón y lo levantaron mi rostro, sin embargo miré a otro lugar avergonzadamente. "Mírame Bella."

No lo hice.

"Bella." Dijo que en señal de advertencia.

Aún así no accedí a su petición.

"Amor…por favor?" esta vez sonó roto, no pude evitar mirarlo y sonreír tristemente. Él de nuevo descansó su frente en la mía, "Eres la criatura más hermosa que ha recorrido la faz de la tierra Isabella. No tengo ninguna duda de eso. Tú eres la madre de ni hijo no nato y estoy planeando hacerte mía por el resto de la eternidad. Lo único que puedo hacer para mostrarte lo mucho que te amo Bella. Por favor dime porque piensas que eres lo suficientemente buena"

Suspiré y lo miré a los ojos, "Edward…tu tal vez puedas pensar que lo soy, pero no soy hermosa, no soy inteligente, no soy la esposa ideal para ti…ni siquiera sé si seré una buena madre o no."

La expresión de Edward se endureció, "Bella. No lo creo, lo sé. Tú eres hermosa. La noche en el club y cada vez que camino contigo en público tengo que mostrar algún tipo de de afecto o propiedad sino cualquier hombre va a venir y tratar de alejarte de mí."

"No seas tonto, nadie podrá alejarte de mí." Le dije, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Sonrió con burla, "Ves, eso es lo que siento cuando tú dices que alguna chica podrá venir a quitarte tu lugar."

Entonces la realidad me cayó de golpe. Si él decía la verdad—lo cual podía decir que era—entonces él debe sentirse tan depredador como yo en cuando estamos en público. Tal vez nosotros deberíamos quedarnos fuera del ojo público tanto como fuera posible. Conseguir un auto con vidrios ahumados y hacer que Alice o alguien fuera al supermercado para hacer nuestras compras y trabajar desde la casa. Creo que hubiera funcionado si Edward no fuera el presidente de su compañía…maldición!

Su mano se levantó y puso un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja, "Y sobre todo es estatus de 'esposa', tu eres la novia perfecta a mis ojos, y si mis padres pudieran haberte conocido, ellos hubieran dicho los mismo que yo con solo mirarte. Y una madre, Bella, todas las mujeres se preocupan sobre eso. Tan pronto tengas a Nessie," sus manos fueron a mi estomago, "Tus instintos maternos aparecerán, como lo hacen con todos los demás. Es perfectamente normal."

Suspiré y asentí. Quité mis manos de su pecho y las puse sobre las suyas que estaban en mi estomago antes de reír, "Entonces…de donde vino el nombre 'Nessie'? la última vez que supe, Nessie era el nombre del monstruo del lago Ness." Le dije juguetonamente.

Edward se rió, "El nombre es Renesmee. Me vino a la mente hace unos días después que me contaste de tu mamá. Es Esme y Renee juntos."

Estaba completamente sin habla. Le dije a Edward de mi mamá hace unos tres, tal vez cuatro días después de mudarme con él. Recuerdo que nosotros tomamos un descanso del trabajo y él me pregunto de mi vida y esas cosas. Pudo el haberme escogido para la ser la madre de sus hijos sin tener una semana de conocerme? "Pe-pero…hace cuanto exactamente tu sabias que querías tener hijos?" le pregunte atontada.

Él jugó con los mechones de mi cabello antes de responder, "Oh desde que tenía unos doce, cuando mi madre me habló del sistema reproductor."

Parpadeé, "Y desde hace cuanto tu sabias que querías tener hijos conmigo?"

Edward miró a la nada un poco antes de responderme, "Um…creo que desde que hablé contigo de nuestra felicidad, antes de que tu regresaras de comprar con Alice y Rosalie ese día."

Mi boca se abrió, "¡Ese fue el día que me mudé!"

Él asintió, "Si, bueno yo decidí que tu ibas a ser mía el momento en que te vi."

Me reí, "Bueno estabas un poquito muy seguro de ti mismo en ese entonces, ¿no es así?"

Edward se rió, "Bueno, ¡por supuesto! No iba a ver forma que iba a dejar que otro hombre te tuviera! Urg, definitivamente no ese Mike."

"¿Mike?" le pregunté, el único encuentro que recuerdo de Edward y Mike fue cuando nosotros fuimos a Starbucks para desayunar y tomar café.

Él hizo una mueca, "El primer día de trabajo, tú me trajiste el café. La razón por la que no te deje ir de nuevo a buscarlo y mandé a Jessica, fue porque la tapa de mi taza de café tenía su vil nombre y número escrito!"

No pude evitar reírme, "Yo pensé que era porque tenias miedo de que la dejara caer sobre ti y te quemara."

Él se rió conmigo, "Crep que eso también, sin embargo estaba más preocupado de que tú te pudieras quemar cuando me lo conseguías, pensar eso me preocupaba también…"

Ligeramente le palmeé el brazo juguetonamente; él se rió antes de prestar atención a mi estomago de nuevo, "Estaba planeando las cosas cuando tú estabas de compras ese día. Así que me fui con Renesmee porque es personal, Carlie para un niño. Charlie y Carlisle juntos."

El pensar que Edward tenía planeado las cosas antes de que lo conociera era un poco raro en un buen sentido. Como si yo tuviera este control desconocido sobre él que nunca supe. Nunca pude haber pensado que alguien pudiera haber sido serio sobre alguien antes de conocer su nombre completo!

"Tu lo sabías desde el primer día?" le pregunté tímidamente, acariciando ligeramente los dedos de Edward sobre mi estomago desnudo.

Él descansó su frente en la mía, la mayoría de su sudor se había ido y ahora la temperatura del ambiente, "Si," suspiro, moviendo su frente de la mía y sus manos ahora se envolvían en mi espalda y piernas, levantándome como una novia, "Creo que es hora que Belly-pastel se meta en el agua, no crees?" me dijo en voz de bebe, juguetonamente.

No pude evitar reírme a lo ridículo que sonó, rápidamente me quité el anillo de compromiso y lo puse en la banca antes que me metiera a la tina y ligeramente me pusiera en el agua tibia, "Sabes, las mujeres, tenemos que esperar a que la maternidad se nos dispare. Pero puedo ver que tu serás el mejor padre del mundo." Le dije, mirándolo quitarse su camiseta.

Edward me sonrió, "Gracias."

Me reí, "Bueno, si tus habilidades parentales son comparadas a como me tratas, creo que los niños van a ser malcriados."

Él puso una expresión herida totalmente falsa, cubrió su corazón con una mano, "Estas diciendo que soy tu padre?!"

Me reí histéricamente, "Solo metete en la tina!"

Edward sacudió su cabeza, "Lo siento, pero eso sería muy inapropiado." Dijo en voz de adulto.

"Oh vamos! Tu no eres mi padre; eres mi prometido, así que empieza a actuar como tal!" le bromeé. Él solo rodó sus ojos y se movió hacia mí un poco, descansando su espalda sobre la tina mientras empujaba mi espalda hacia él, envolviendo sus brazos a mí alrededor.

Nosotros solo descansamos allí solo dios sabe cuánto tiempo. Sin hablar, pero compartiendo nuestro calor y compañía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como siempre, me desperté antes que Edward.

Y como siempre, nunca me pude levantar porque el agarre férreo de Edward en mi cintura no me dejaba mover, mucho menos levantarme. Ha sido así antes—casi un mes--que hemos estado juntos, Edward nunca me ha permitido levantarme a menos que él se estuviera levantando también, o que yo necesitara demasiado ir al baño. Solo esta vez, me, me esforcé por salir de su agarre, despertándolo de inmediato mientras corría hacia el baño. Vomitando.

Alguien estaba parado detrás de mí en cuanto entre al baño, poniendo mi cabello detrás de mis hombros así no se llenaría de vomito. Vomité hasta que no pude vomitar más, mi estomago completamente vacío del festín de Esme.

Estaba arqueando sobre la tasa, una nueva mano en mi espalda, frotando ligeramente en círculos para calmarme. Miré sobre mi hombro, era Alice. Ella me sonrió dulcemente, pero pude decir de inmediato que ella sabía. Ella sabía todo, y ahora estos solo probaba sus sospechas. Miré sobre mi otro hombro y vi a Edward mirando abajo hacia mí, aun sosteniendo mi cabello en sus manos, dándome una débil sonrisa, aun la preocupación estaba escrita en todo su rostro. Le sonreí débilmente de regreso, palmeando su rodilla mientras me levantaba lentamente, el brazo de Edward envuelto en mi cintura, ayudándome.

"Traje tabletas prenatales conmigo, compré dos, tu puedes quedarte con una." Alice dijo sonriendo.

Asentí débilmente, "Gracias."

Mi estomago rugió, después de vomitar todos mis recursos, creo que necesitaba algunos más, "Parece que alguien tiene hambre."Edward bromeó, tratando de aligerar el ánimo.

"Um, pueden conseguirme mi cepillo de dientes primero por favor? No quiero comer nada hasta que no me quite el mal sabor de la boca." Hice una mueca. Edward asintió, besándome la frente y saliendo del baño dejándome sola con Alice.

"Entonces, pusieron su regalo en buen uso?" Alice pregunto alegremente.

"Si, lo usamos anoche." Le respondí, sonrojándome.

"No te preocupes Bella, se lo que se siente. Empecé los malestares matutinos hace dos semanas, solo mantente alejada de las carnicerías, de cualquier lugar con pescado y estarás bien." Ella dijo confortándome

"Um, que pasa con la comida? Se supone que comeré más por el bebe?" le pregunté queriendo conocer esas respuestas así no lo echaría a perder.

Alice sacudió su cabeza, "No, busqué eso. Tú comes un poco más, pero todo eso de 'comiendo por dos' es una broma, es por eso que la mayoría de las madres terminan gordas después de dar a luz porque comen demasiado. Oh! Y según Carlisle, necesitamos caminar mucho. Aparentemente mientras más lo hagas menos horas de labor tendrás."

Solo asentí, prestando atención a cada pequeño detalle de lo que Alice me dijo mientras me enjuagaba la boca con agua y después enjuague bucal que Alice me paso de unos de los estantes. Se sentía bien saber que no estaba sola en todo el proceso, considerando que Alice estaba atravesando exactamente por lo mismo que yo. Nosotras tenemos los chicos pero es bueno saber que alguien más está atravesando por el mismo proceso estaba allí para conversar sobre eso, no solo los hombres tratando de entender.

Ella frotó mi espalda hasta que Edward regresó con mi cepillo de dientes, le agradecí y empecé a cepillarme los dientes furiosamente, solo queriendo quitar el sabor de mi boca tan pronto como fuera posible. Alice salió del baño, dejándonos a Edward y a mí solos.

"Lo siento." Dijo Edward, mirando abajo. Eso hizo que dejara de cepillarme los dientes y escupiera la pasta de diente de mi boca y lo mirara confundida, "De qué te estás disculpando?" le pregunté.

Él me miró, frunciendo el ceño, "Sé que quiero el bebe y todo eso, pero lamento por hacerte pasar por todo esto…"

Mi expresión se suavizó y le sonreí, puse mi cepillo de diente abajo y abrí mis brazos para él, Edward vino a mí y me abrazo de regreso. Descansé mi cabeza en su pecho y suspiré, "Si este es el precio por traer nuestro pequeño amigo al mundo, entonces lo pagaría tres veces." Le dije mirándolo, y besé su nariz, esperando que mi aliento no oliera muy mal. Edward me sonrió y me besó la frente.

"Bueno, nuestros alientos huelen como menta ahora, crees que es seguro que tengamos alguna comida ahora?" me preguntó.

Le di un vistazo simulando estar pensando, "Hm…Bueno, prefiero comerme la comida que tenerla encima, pero está bien." Edward se rió.

Él tomó mi mano y me sacó del baño y bajamos a la cocina. Vi a Eddie y a Anna curvados el uno en el otro en una pequeña bola frente a la chimenea, era probablemente lo cosa más tierna que haya visto, no pude evitar que mi corazón se convirtiera en mantequilla a la escena de estos dos. Edward me llevó al comedor, donde Esme tenía suficiente desayuno para alimentar un ejército completo. No está siendo exagerada sobre eso, allí había pancakes, bacon, huevos, tostadas, waffles, fruta, nómbralo y probablemente estaba allí.

Edward acomodó una silla para mí, me senté entre Emmett y Edward, todo mundo estaba sentado frente a la muy surtida y decorada mesa. Todos conversábamos y comíamos nuestro desayuno. Yo estaba completamente feliz porque Esme tenía kétchup en la mesa y le puse a mi bacon y huevos. No pensé que nadie a demás de Edward y Alice lo hubiera notado, eso fue hasta que Emmett lo hizo.

"Whoa Bella! En serio! Cuanto kétchup necesitas?!" Emmett se rió.

Me sonrojé y me encogí, "Solo…Me gusta el kétchup, eso es todo."

Él se rió de nuevo, "Cuidado Alice! Parece que la pequeña Bells te está haciendo la competencia, ella probablemente coma cosas más raras que tú y ella ni siquiera está embarazada!"

Me congelé en mi silla por sus palabras. Cálmate Bella, está bien, él no sabe, él solo esta bromeando! Pensé para mí misma. No quería saber que iban a decir todos sobre eso, probablemente Edward y yo no hemos estado juntos siquiera un mes y ya estamos comprometidos y estoy embarazada de él. La mayoría de las parejas luchan por decir 'te amo' el uno al otro. Y aquí estamos. Embarazos Y a punto de casarnos!

Rosalie pareció nota mi intranquilidad, "Bella, Edward, hay algo que quieran decirnos?"

Miré a Edward por el rabillo de mi ojo, agarrando mi vaso de jugo y tragándomelo, esperando a ver que iba él a hacer o decir. "Bueno sí Rosalie, nosotros tenemos." Edward dijo, mi corazón empezó a latir más alto a cada segundo. Edward entrelazo sus dedos con los míos, podía decir de inmediato que él iba a anunciar el embarazo, "Bella y yo vamos a dejar que Esme y Alice decoren la casa." Las chicas chillaron, "Pero nosotros queremos decorar nuestra habitación y la del bebe."

Y así fue. Ellos ahora sabían que la casa no solo seria dos y medio—Eddie cuenta como el medio—sino un paquete extra pequeño. Todo mundo se quedo tranquilo, no sabía la expresión de la cara de cada uno porque mi cabeza estaba mirando abajo, tomando otro trago de jugo de naranja.

Edward apretó mi mano, tratando de hacerme sentir más confortable. Desearía por su bien que hubiera funcionado, pero no lo hizo.

Todos ellos deben pensar que soy un cualquiera. Probablemente lo soy. O una caza fortunas, pensando que ninguna otra chica hubiera tenido sexo sin protección con un hombre increíblemente rico a solo días de conocerlo y quedar embarazada. Mi mente analizo cada posible pensamiento que podía pasar por sus mentes, pero lo que ellos hicieron realmente me sorprendió.

"Felicidades!" Esme chilló. Miré arriba en shock y vi a Esme viniendo alrededor de la mesa y abrazarme. Estaba tan sorprendida que casi no regrese el abrazo.

"Hombre, estas tan mal como Jasper! No te dije nada sobre el condón!" Emmett se rió.

"Emmett…nosotros lo planeamos." Edward dijo en una baja y peligrosa voz, sus puños cerrados a su lado como si tratara de pensar en una razón para no saltar y darle un puñetazo en la cara a Emmett.

"Tu planeaste esto?! ¿Por qué no me dijiste! Hubiera empezado a hacer la casa hace semanas!" Esme lo regañó.

Murmuré un lo siento antes que Esme me abrazara de nuevo. "Es por eso que ustedes dos están en semejante apuro por casarse?" Rosalie se burló.

Mis ojos se entrecerraron, había mucha mierda de Rosalie que podía soportar, pero no había manera de que la dejara salirse con esta! "No! Nosotros nos dimos cuenta anoche DESPUÉS de estar comprometidos."

", bueno eso explica los sonidos del baño a la una de la mañana." Ella tragó su agua.

Mi cara se volvió roja de inmediato, no ayudo que Emmett pusiera su brazo a mí alrededor y aplastara mi lado, "Nah! No sudes sobre eso Bells, Rose y yo nos hemos expuesto haciendo en lugares peores que en el bañ-OW!" Emmett se encogió después que Esme le golpeara la cabeza.

Ella rodó sus ojos y nos sonrió a Edward y a mí, "Edward, tu sabes donde está el desinfectante." Ella guiñó un ojo y camino hacia el otro lado de la mesa y beso a Carlisle en la mejilla antes de sentarse. Nunca pensé que me podía poner tan roja en mi vida. Sigo en serio! Esme es casi su mamá y ella no nos regañó o nos hecho afuera! Eso definitivamente fue una gran sorpresa para mí.

El resto de la mañana fue llenado con conversaciones pequeñas y planes. Las chicas y yo hablamos de cosas que podía hacer o conseguir para los bebes, sin embargo me mantuve fuera de la conversación la mayor parte hasta que pensaba que algo era un poco extremo. Mientras los chicos, o al menos Jasper y Edward estaban prestándole atención a todo lo que Carlisle les decía sobre lo que podían hacer para ayudarnos o incluso sobre lo que vendría con el proceso. Emmett solo se sentó allí bromeando a las caras estúpidas que Edward y Jasper hacían cuando Carlisle decía algo que haría que cualquiera quisiera vomitar su desayuno.

Estuvo bien, todos hablando de cosas que podías hacer para ayudarnos los unos a los otros con el embarazo, diablos, hasta Rosalie parecía querer ayudar. Sin embargo con Rosalie, creo que toda esta conversación la hizo querer tener un bebe también, ella tenía una expresión anhelante cuando mencionábamos todas las cosas que podíamos hacer, las escuelas a la que podían ir, las clases de música, las clases de ballet, todo, ella parecía como si quiera todo eso. Sin embargo no creo que Emmett estará muy feliz por su repentino cambio de actitud.

Bueno, para mi sorpresa, todo fue perfecto. Cada duda o preocupación fue sacada, dejando solo espacio suficiente para memorias felices y pensamientos que nos consumían sobre nuestra Feliz Navidad.

* * *

Si, ya sé me demoré dos semanas, la verdad iba a ponerme a traducir el viernes pasado, pero me dejaron un muy amable review diciéndome que me estaba plagiando la historia, mi primer pensamiento fue "qué parte de traducción no entendió" luego mi amiga ericastelo me dijo no troyis no seas mensa dicen que hay una historia igual a esta en un foro y se tomo el trabajo de buscarla y mandarme fragmentos y me quede O.o y el plagio onde ta, si ni se parecen, pero anyway gracias a todos los que me dieron su apoyo diciéndome que no me estresara por malas vibras de otra gente.

Quien le quiere dar un zape a Bella por andar de traumada con que no es lo suficientemente buena? Pues que se forme la fila detrás de mí, porque esta mujer me tiene loca u.u


	25. Rescátame

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es de VampireAngel94.

Preparen sus pañuelos deshechables... nos leemos abajo.

* * *

**Capitulo 25  
**

Después de haber regresado a trabajar por una semana, ya contaba los días para las vacaciones de Pascua.

Sabía que era ridículo y todo eso, pero los fines de semana no tenían suficiente tiempo para dormir con mi ángel en mis brazos. Desde la noche antes de Navidad, había sido inhumanamente feliz, ¿quién me podría culpa? Mi novia ahora es mi prometida, y tenemos un bebe en camino. Mi bebé. ¿Cómo no podría estar tan feliz? ¡La mujer de mis sueños está embarazada de MI bebé!

Sin embargo, Bella no me dejaba gastar nada de dinero. Sus palabras exactas fueron "cuando la casa este construida y no hayamos mudado, entonces podremos ir de compras para el bebé, hasta entonces. ¡NO!" Esas palabras rompieron un poquito mi felicidad, pero no mucho. Después que ella dijo esas palabras, me aseguré que Esme contratara más constructores para la casa, mientras más rápido este construida, más rápido podemos mudarnos y puedo comprar las cosas del bebe.

Cuando Bella está dormida en la noche o quiere bañarse sola—para mí desgracia—siempre voy al armario y saco el pequeño trajecito blanco que compré y las pequeñas medias a juego. No puedo evitar que mi corazón se derrita cada vez que los veo. La media es del tamaño de mi dedo pequeño, y el vestido luce como si fuera hecho para una muñeca. Deseaba tanto que Bella me dejara ir y comprar las cosas de bebe de una vez! Digo, siempre podría ponerlas en la antigua habitación de Bella. Ella nunca usa ese cuarto, la mayoría de su ropa está en mis gavetas y armario, y ella solo durmió en esa habitación unas seis noches. Descubrí que podía ser fácil meter la mayoría de las cosas del bebe allí…sólo si Bella me dejara hacerlo.

En este momento estaba en una reunión, tratando de poner atención a todos los ejecutivos de BD, pero con mi ángel sentada a mi lado, tomando notas en esa apretada…corta…enloquecedora falta…¿cómo podría yo, participar de esta conversación cuando Bella está sentada a mi lado en tal atuendo? ¿Seriamente?

"Entonces Sr. Cullen, ¿qué piensa de nuestra propuesta?" la ejecutiva con cabello rubio rojizo me preguntó. A lo largo de toda la propuesta ella me estaba dando todo tipo de miradas, Bella lo noto también, no podía evitar sonreír al pensar que mi pequeña Bella estaba celosa de alguien tan…no parecida a ella.

"Bueno señora Denal-"

"Señorita" me cortó, sonriendo.

Sentí a Bella, tensarse a mi lado. Sonreí, "Señorita Denali, creo que esta clase de oferta, solo beneficia a una de las partes, si nosotros decidimos poner nuestro financiamiento para sacar este nuevo producto al mercado, ¿qué exactamente Twilight Co. Ganaría?"

Tanya obviamente tergiversó mis palabras en su cabeza, su sonrisa creció, "Bueno Sr. Cullen, nosotros estamos dispuestos a un porcentaje 50/50 de la ganancia. Si nuestro nuevo producto se distribuye mundialmente, nosotros haríamos millones, lo cual es una gran suma por solo ayudarnos a patrocinarnos en la producción…y estoy segura que podemos arreglar otra cosas…" sus palabras fueron sugestivas. Podía ver que sus otros compañeros no pensaron muy bien de las palabras de Tanya. Siempre ha sido así desde que Breaking Dawn se volvió una compañía respetada en Seattle. Nosotros financiamos algunos de sus productos anteriormente y he tenido mi par de encontronazos con Tanya, pero aun así no me gustaba que como se tomaba las cosas un poquito personales.

Bella se ahogó con el aire, la miré rápidamente con una expresión de pánico y preocupación. Ella sacudió la cabeza y sonrió débilmente, antes de regresar su cabeza a Tanya, "Lo siento."

Tanya asintió y regresó a los negocios. Dejé una mano bajo la mesa y acaricié el muslo de Bella para confort, Señorita Denali, usted sabe que Twilight Co. espera al menos el sesenta y cinco por ciento de ganancia."

"Oh, pero estoy segura que podemos arreglar eso," ronroneó.

Eso me hizo que me resultara más difícil permanecer educado y mantenerme en los negocios, "lo siento Srta. Denali, es el sesenta y cinco por ciento o no hay trato. Nuestras compañías se han cruzado en el camino, hemos hecho tratos de negocios, pero si usted es incapaz de evitar hacer esto personal, entonces tendré que pedirle que deje que otro colega haga el trato o busque ayuda en otra compañía." dije la última frase para divertir y confortar a Bella.

Sentí a Bella sacudirse un poquito bajo mi mano en una risa silenciosa—obviamente gustándole mi consideración-mientras la cara de Tanya se ponía roja y continuaba su discurso, esta vez sin hacer ninguna movida inapropiada, pero aun continuaba inclinándose demasiado en la mesa, mostrando un escote que yo particularmente no quería ver. Mantuve mis ojos en los de ella y en la pantalla de proyección, mi mano masajeando ligeramente la parte superior del muslo de Bella, para su entretenimiento y el mío…mayormente el mío. Bella, se giró ligeramente bajo mi mano mientras subía y subía por su muslo; no podía evitar sonreír presumido cuando se retorció así. Sabía que no debía andar tentando a una mujer embarazada. Pero ella es MI mujer embarazada. Entonces creo que eso cuenta para algo, ¿verdad?

Para el final de la reunión nosotros acordamos el sesenta y cinco por ciento de beneficio y también gané una prometida sexualmente frustrada. No podía estar más feliz. Tanya trató de hablar conmigo después de la reunión, pero le di una pobre excusa y seguí a Bella fuera del salón de juntas. Bella movía sus caderas mientras caminaba por el pasillo. No quería hacer otra cosa que agarrarla y tomarla furiosamente contra la pared, pero no creo que mis empleados apreciaran mucho eso y también debía ser lo más gentilmente posible con Bella, dios no quiera que le hiciera ALGO que le causara daños a ella o a nuestro bebe nonato.

Solo abrí la puerta de mi oficina y le permití a Bella la entrada, ella se sentó en su escritorio, colocando su laptop y sentándose confortablemente en la silla, una sonrisa burlona en su perfecta cara. Gruñí, "¿Srta. Stanley? ¿Podría ir y conseguirme lo de siempre?" le pregunté, no podía hacerle nada a Bella, mientras Jessica estuviera en la habitación. Necesitaba que se fuera. ¡Ahora!

Ella me miró y me sonrió, "Por supuesto Sr. Cullen, ¿hay algo más?"

Sacudí mi cabeza, "No gracias"

Jessica se levantó y salió de la oficina, Bella ahora tenía su laptop encendida y estaba escribiendo algo. Pisoteé hasta su escritorio y le fruncí el ceño, ella obviamente me notó y levantó su cabeza, sonriéndome inocentemente, le rezongué, "Esto no es nada amable de tu parte Bella…"

"¿Oh?" le dijo inocentemente. Mis ojos se fijaron en sus estimulantes labios, los miré con deseo.

"Mhmmm."

Ella levantó una ceja, "¿Qué hice que fuera tan malo, Sr. Cullen?" ella se mordió el labio y eso fue todo lo que tomó para lanzarme al borde. Me incliné y presionando mis labios contra los de ella con un poco más de fuerza de lo que tenía planeado. Tan pronto como empezó, así termino, para mi decepción.

Bella me sonrió con vergüenza, "tengo que orinar."

Me reí, besando su nariz, "Bueno, apresúrate, quiero tener un tiempo contigo antes que Jessica regrese…" Bella se sonrojó a mis palabras con el más tierno tono de rojo antes de asentir incontrolablemente y trastabillar por el pasillo. Me senté en su silla y esperé por ella.

Esperé y esperé por ella, hasta que Jessica regresó.

Ella me miró confundida, "Señor, ¿Por qué esta en el escritorio de Bella?"

"Oh, solo estaba leyendo sus notas de la reunión en su laptop mientras ella fue al baño." Inventé, girando mi cuerpo para mirar la computadora, como si estuviera leyendo.

Jessica pareció creerme, así que ella se me acercó y me entregó el café y el muffin antes de continuar a su escritorio y volviendo a regresar. Tomé un sorbo de mi expresso antes de regresar a leer, antes de recordar que no estaba leyendo. Miré el pasillo en blanco, esperando por mi hermoso ángel a que viniera caminando en todo su esplendor. Pero ella no vino.

Terminé mi café y el muffin, aun ella no regresaba. Ahora, estaba empezando a entrar en pánico. ¿Qué tal si le pasó algo con el bebe? Digo, algo le pudo haber pasado mientras estaba en el baño, o ¿tal vez se desmayó? Tantas ideas me pasaron por la mente que casi no noté a Bella, caminando de regreso. Con vida. No inconsciente. Y por lo que vi el bebe aun protegido en su estomago.

Sin embargo cuando la miré bien, casi me rompe el corazón. Su piel estaba más pálida de lo usual, tenía casi el color de un cadáver. Su expresión era tan triste, tan…tan…no Bella. Horrorizada, petrificada, sacudida, todas esas palabras encajaban en su nublada expresión. Sus ojos fueron lo que más me llamaron la atención. Ellos estaban rojos e hinchados, como si hubiera estado llorando durante su ausencia. Sus ojos llenos con tanto dolor y sufrimiento, que podía sentir su dolor reflejándose en mi. Una de sus manos estaba sobre su estomago y la otra yacía sin vida a su lado mientras caminaba débilmente por el pasillo. Me levante de mi-bueno, de la silla de Bella y me apresuré a su lado. Mis brazos abiertos, listos para abrazarla hasta quitarle ese dolor antes que la mano que yacía en su estomago me detuviera.

"Bella…¿Qué sucede…?" le pregunté suavemente.

"Edward…¿Podemos hablar?" me pregunto débilmente, sin responder mi pregunta.

"Claro." Le dije.

"¿Afuera?"

"Ok." Dije respirando.

Bella se giró y la seguí fuera del edificio. Ella no se detuvo allí, sino que continuó por la concurrida calle hasta que llegamos al muelle, ella se giró, pero no me miró, ella solo miraba mi pecho, sin mirar a mis ojos. Eso hizo que mi corazón se quebrara por ella mucho más.

"Bella…" le susurré, acercándome un paso a ella. Mientras lo hice, ella dio uno atrás. ¿Por qué ella retrocedió? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ella me tiene miedo? ¿Hice algo mal? ¿De pronto le quedó claro que yo fui la razón por la que mis padres murieron…? ¿Es eso? ¿Ella piensa ahora que soy un asesino…?

"Edward…no puedo continuar con esto." Dijo suavemente.

"¿a qué te refieres Bella?" le pregunté.

Ella sacudió su cabeza, sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, "Creo que debemos romper Edward."

Mi respiración se aceleró, no creía sus palabras. Ella debe estar bromeando. ¡No podía dejar que Bella se fuera! ¡No podría sobrevivir sin ella! "¿Qué?" entré en pánico, mi respiración ahora era profunda y errática.

"Esto nunca va a funcionar de todos modos, Edward…nosotros debemos terminar ahora antes que entremos en algo demasiado serio." Cada palabra de su boca apuñalaba mi corazón.

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'nunca va a funcionar'? ¡Bella! ¡Tú eres la madre de hijo nonato! Te amo. ¡Estamos comprometidos! ¿Cómo esto no es lo suficientemente serio?" le pregunté. Me moví más cerca y puse una mano en su hombro, ella solo se lo sacudió de encima y retrocedió un paso más. Aun sin mirarme.

"No debería Edward…todo sucedió demasiado rápido, no me di cuenta en lo que me metía hasta ahora. Esta no es la vida que quiero Edward." Dijo Ella, su cabeza ahora ligeramente fuera de balance.

Mi corazón palpitaba, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, "T-tu dijiste que me amabas…"

Bella cerro sus ojos fuertemente antes de responder, tomando amplias respiraciones, "Creí que lo hacía."

Mi corazón se rompió a esas cuatro palabras. Esas palabras hicieron eco en mi mente, la humedad llenaba mis ojos al pensar lo rápido que sucedió. "¿Creías que lo hacías? ¿Pensaste que lo hacías? ¡Bella! ¡Yo-nosotros compartimos todo junto! ¡Tu no puedes fingir emociones así!"

Ella se estremeció antes de responder, "Bueno…creo que lo hice."

Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos desbordándose, corriendo libremente por mi rostro. Un fuerte trueno retumbó a nuestro alrededor, aunque mi mundo se destrozaba, "Tú quieres decir eso"

"Si quiero." Susurró.

Mi respiración se volvió rápida y elaborada a medida que los segundos pasaban, más lagrimas fluían libremente por mi cara, "Bella…mírame a los ojos y dime que tu no me amas." Tenía que confirmarlo. Tenía que. Ella no me había mirado ni una sola vez a los ojos durante la conversación que desgarraba mi mundo palabra por palabra.

Bella suspiró antes de mirarme, ligeramente sorprendida, "n-no te amo Edward."

Tan pronto esas palabras salieron de mi boca mi vida se detuvo. Mi mundo se detuvo. Fue el momento exacto cuando mi corazón literalmente se rompió. Mis labios temblaron, mi vida ahora no tenía sentido, "Qué hay con el bebé…?

Su rostro cayó una vez más, "Lo perdí."

No sabía cuánto más mi corazón podría soportar. Literalmente lloriqueé, "¿Es por eso? ¿Es por eso por lo que estas rompiendo conmigo? ¿Porque perdiste el bebé? Si es así, ¡nosotros podemos tratar de nuevo Bella! Por favor Bella te am-" ella me cortó.

"!No Edward! ¡Esa no es la razón! ¡La razón es… que me siento sofocada! Esta no es la vida que quiero Edward" ella lloró. Esta vez, aunque mi vista estaba borrosa por las lágrimas, podía ver sus lágrimas rodando por su cara también. Sus ojos ahora llenos con determinación.

"Entonces ¿qué vida es la que deseas Bella? ¡Puedo dártela! Solo por favor…por favor…No me dejes…" estaba literalmente suplicando. Haría cualquier cosa para asegurarme que Bella tuviera la vida que quisiera.

Sus dientes chocaban en rabia, "! No todo siempre es sobre el dinero Edward! Lo que yo quiero, tu no lo puedes conseguir"

"Puedo tratar" le protesté.

Esta vez ella no respondió, ella no dijo una palabra. Ella solo miró al suelo, vi gotas golpeando el suelo, no sabía si estaba empezando a llover o si eran las lagrimas de Bella, de cualquier manera, la posibilidad hizo mi corazón sangrar. Tomé unos pasos hacia adelante, esta vez ella no retrocedió, no reaccionó, ella solo se quedó parada, sin vida. Una vez mis pies estuvieron tocando los de Bella., me incliné ligeramente y agarré su mentón, levantando su dolorida cara a la mía, sus mejillas manchadas con lágrimas. Cada lágrima que caía de su rostro era como sal para mi herida. Solo haciendo esto más inhumanamente doloroso.

Ella abrió sus ojos, sus orbes chocolates eran más intensas que lo que eran normalmente, estaban llenas de pena y tristeza, descansé mi frente en la de ella, rehusándome a mirar a otro lado que no fueran sus ojos, "Bella, por favor no me dejes."

"Tengo que hacerlo"

"No, no tienes."

"Por favor Edward." Ella lloriqueó desesperada, "Por favor no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es…"

"Te necesito Bella…no puedo vivir sin ti" le susurré de regreso, nuestras lagrimas aun derramándose por nuestras caras y se entrelazaban en el concreto.

Algo en mis palabras obtuvo una reacción de ella; ella retrocedió, alejándose de mi toqué y me miró con fijo a los ojos, "Sí, tu puedes Edward."

"No. No puedo." Le dije, simple y sencillo.

Su cabeza miró hacia el agua, tomando respiros de la brisa antes de mirar de nuevo, "Se acabo, Edward."

Di un paso hacia adelante, "Tu no quieres decir eso."

"Sí, sí quiero Edward." Ella me contradijo.

"Bella, mi vida se terminara sin ti" le dije honestamente, mi voz rompiéndose ligeramente.

"Tal vez esto es bueno…tu necesitas una nueva vida Edward, una que no te controle, una que no te traiga dolor…tu no mereces esto." Ella dijo, su voz se rompió como la mía.

"Entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me causas dolor? Dices que no lo merezco, sin embargo tu me estás dando más dolor del que he sentido antes. No puedo VIVIR una vida sin ti" lo sé, sé que estaba siendo codicioso. No me importaba. No podía vivir sin Isabella en mi vida.

"No soy buena para ti, nunca lo he sido, tu solo te vas a despertar una mañana y descubrir que no soy lo que querías Edward! Es mejor que lo termine ahora!" gritó.

"!Tu eres suficiente Isabella! Sigo diciéndote una y otra vez, lo mucho que te amo! ¡Tú sigues creyendo que soy un niño de escuela encaprichado contigo y que se desvanecerá! ¿Pro sabes qué? ¡Eso nunca va a pasar! Puedo garantizarte que ese día nunca llegara, no tienes que irte y tu no tienes que terminar nada" bajé mi voz sonando ahora más sincero. Bella mantuvo su cabeza gacha, la siguiente cosa que hizo fue lo que convirtió todo en una realidad para mí.

Se quitó el anillo.

Bella levantó el anillo de su esbelto dedo y lo sostuvo en el aire, "Tómalo"

Retrocedí, ahora atemorizado de la mano que una vez sostuve fuertemente contra mi pecho y sacudí mi cabeza.

"Toma el anillo Edward…"

Tomé otro paso hacia atrás.

"!Toma el maldito anillo Edward!" me gritó.

Mi cara se fijó en la suya, su respiración era entrecortada. Raramente escuchaba a Bella maldecir, y ahora ella maldijo, en un lugar público Y con tanta rabia que me desgarró mucho más de lo que ya estaba, "N-no puedo…no puedo dejarte ir Bella!" protesté.

Ella se mordió el labio, sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente una vez más antes de reabrirlos, "¿Qué puedo hacer para que tu creas que nosotros hemos terminado?"

Sonreí tristemente, "No hay nada."

Bella suspiró, inclinándose y poniendo el anillo en el suelo, antes de sonreírme tristemente, lagrimas formándose en sus ojos, "Adiós Edward…" fue todo lo que dijo antes de echarse a correr.

Mis ojos se abrieron y corrí tras ella. La muchedumbre me bloqueaba de ella. De mi ángel. De mi vida. No podía dejar que Bella se fuera, no ahora, no nunca. Continué corriendo y corriendo y corriendo. Corrí por tanto tiempo, que mis rodillas protestaron, pero no me importaba, no me importaba que la lluvia cayera sobre mí, no me importaban las personas contra las que chocaba. No me importaba. Grité el nombre de Bella una y otra vez. Deseando, rezando que ella me escuchara y viniera en mi rescate. Viniera y me salvara del dolor y la soledad que lenta e inevitablemente me consumían.

Así como la oscuridad mientras caía en mis rodillas en el mar de personas, sin embargo ninguno de ellos era mi ángel esperando a rescatarme.

* * *

No maten a la traductora, maten a la autora u.u Yo también estoy llorando así que no se quejen T_T

Si ya sé que en otro capi la autora usó a Tanya como la prima de Edward, he esperado casi un mes a que me respondiera dos preguntas y no me ha dicho ni mu, creo que anda muy liada en el cole. Ella una vez me dijo que podía terminar la historia si ella no la continuaba, le escribí para aclarar lo de Tanya y preguntarle si en verdad podía seguirla como quisiera, porque pensaba hacerles unos cambios a este capi, pero no me ha respondido y no los podía hacer esperar más a ustedes.


	26. Creeme

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es de Vampireangel94, yo solo la traduzco con su permiso.**

**Sorry por la demora, la verdad es que las fiestas navideñas me volvieron loca y uno de mis fics me atrapó y no lo podía soltar. A demás quería hacer cambios significativos en este capi y los que siguen, pero la autora no aparece… T_T**

**Un millón de gracias a mi súper amiga Mommytwilight que me ayudó a terminar la traducción, sino me hubiera demorado un día más XD**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo veintiséis**

Todo era de ensueño.

Edward, consiguió una cita con Carlisle, aunque él pensaba que deberíamos esperar unas semanas a ver como el embrión se desarrollaba. Él estaba tan emocionado con todo. Edward quería comprar la habitación del bebe y todo lo demás, el otro día incluso estaba viendo en internet para comprar un carro nuevo y silla de bebé! Tuve que detenerlo, diciéndole que podía comprar cualquier cosa que quisiera DESPUÉS que tuviéramos una casa donde guardar todo eso. El apartamento puede que sea gigante, pero tiene sus límites.

En este momento estamos en una reunión con Breaking Dawn, ellos quieren un patrocinador para su nuevo proyecto. Revisé nuestra historia con ellos, hemos financiado tres de sus experimentos, solo uno de ellos falló, también sus antecedentes lucen bastante bien. Solo me senté al lado de Edward siendo su sombra como algunos pueden decir.

Sin embargo con esta reunión—a diferencia de las otras—estaba un poco incomoda. Tania Denali, la directora de administración es la que está dando la presentación, aunque ella estaba comportando fuera de lugar que en realidad hablando del producto en el que ella quiere que nosotros invirtiéramos. Cada vez que podía se inclinaba un poco más de lo que debía, o dejaba caer algo e inclinarse rápidamente para recogerlo. Cada vez que lo hacía yo no quería hacer nada más que vomitar en mi boca. Sin embargo me quedé tranquila y continúe tomando cualquier anotación que Edward pudiera necesitar, tratando lo mejor posible de no pensar en que ella era mucho más hermosa que yo…

"¿Entonces Sr. Cullen, ¿qué piensa de nuestra propuesta?" la rubia rojiza le preguntó, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"Bueno señora Denal-"

"Señorita" cortó a Edward, sonriendo. Me tensé un poquito, entonces, ella estaba tratando de seducir a Edward…

"Señorita Denali, creo que esta clase de oferta, solo beneficia a una de las partes, si nosotros decidimos poner nuestro financiamiento para sacar este nuevo producto al mercado, ¿qué exactamente Twilight Co. Ganaría?" Edward le preguntó educadamente, sin embargo por las palabras de Edward, yo podría decir que ella en su mente retorcida, ella las estaba arreglándolas para que sonara como si él estuviera siguiendo su juego, como si él estuviera realmente interesado.

"Bueno Sr. Cullen, nosotros estamos dispuestos a un porcentaje 50/50 de la ganancia. Si nuestro nuevo producto se distribuye mundialmente, nosotros haríamos millones, lo cual es una gran suma por solo ayudarnos a patrocinarnos en la producción…y estoy segura que podemos arreglar otra cosas…"sus palabras terminaron sugestivamente. Me ahogué, no sé con qué, pero me ahogué. Coloqué una mano sobre mi corazón para hacerlo ir más despacio y estabilizar mi respiración. Para mi consternación todos en la sala me miraron, preocupados. De inmediato me puse roja, Edward colocó su mano sobre mi hombro, mirándome preocupado. Le sonreí débilmente no queriendo preocuparlo después miré a Tanya y me disculpé. Ella asintió y esperó la respuesta de Edward.

Coloqué mis dedos en las teclas, lista para escribir en mi laptop. Pero una familiar y cálida mano se posó en mi muslo, haciéndome olvidar todo lo que supuestamente debería estar haciendo. "Señorita Denali, usted sabe que Twilight Co. espera al menos el sesenta y cinco por ciento de ganancia." Edward aclaró, sonando profesional, aunque con una sonrisa en su cara. Podía decir que de inmediato Tanya pensó que esa sonrisa iba dirigida a ella, pero no, estaba dirigida a mí. La sonrisa cálida, amorosa y juguetona de Edward, no es de Tanya o de cualquier otra hermosa mujer con grandes senos. Es mía.

"Oh, pero estoy segura que podemos arreglar eso," ronroneó

Girando mi cabeza, miré la expresión de Edward, que claramente mostraba su enojo, sin embargo yo sería la única en notarlo. Cualquier cosa sobre Edward, yo lo notaba. "Lo siento Srta. Denali, es el sesenta y cinco por ciento o no hay trato. Nuestras compañías se han cruzado en el camino, hemos hecho tratos de negocios, pero si usted es incapaz de evitar hacer esto personal, entonces tendré que pedirle que deje que otro colega haga el trato o busque ayuda en otra compañía."

Tenía que admitir que estaba un poco sorprendida por la observación de Edward. El rostro de Tanya se volvió rojo, antes de asentir, pero los negocios volvieron a la tarea, aunque ella se seguía inclinando sobre la mesa demasiado, o incluso hacia que sus palabras sonaran un poco sugestivas. No tanto como antes, pero aun lo hacía. La mano de Edward en mi muslo se empezó a poner activa, acariciándolo en pequeños círculos. Sacudí ligeramente mi pierna, no queriendo hacer muy obvio para las personas que mi jefe/prometido me estaba acariciando mientras estábamos en una reunión, además de que quería hacer mi trabajo.

El rostro de Edward tenía una sonrisa divertida, podía decir que él se estaba divirtiendo. A medida que la reunión progresaba, él subía más en mi muslo y tocaba la cara interna, haciéndome mucho más difícil escribir cualquier nueva idea con la que ellos salieran. Podía sentir todas mis hormonas acelerándose mientras se acercaba más y más. Entonces se detuvo.

Los clientes terminaron sus puntos y acordaron el sesenta y cinco por ciento. Edward se levanto, quitando su mano de mi pierna y estrechó la mano de la señorita Denali con la mano que estaba en MI muslo. No pude evitar mirarlos mal a ambos, a Edward y a su mano. No solo estoy sexualmente frustrada, sino que también soy una mujer embarazada, hormonal Y sexualmente frustrada! Esto no se podía poner peor.

Todos salimos de la sala de juntas, me aseguré de salir de la sala antes que Edward, caminando por el pasillo, moviendo mis caderas. Podía decir que Edward estaba caminando directamente detrás de mí, como si me estuviera cubriendo así nadie más podría verme seduciéndolo, aunque con los celos de Edward, él seguramente no quería que ningún ejecutivo varón mirara mi trasero. Una vez estuvimos de regreso en la oficina, podía decir que Edward esperaba que fuera directo a su oficina, considerando que él tenía su puerta abierta para mí, sin embargo quería provocarlo como él lo hizo conmigo. Así que me senté en mi escritorio, saqué mi laptop y la encendí.

"¿Srta. Stanley? ¿Podría ir y conseguirme lo de siempre?" le preguntó, oh, así que ahora él es el que está desesperado.

"Por supuesto Sr. Cullen, ¿hay algo más?" le respondió Jess

"No gracias" él esperó.

Podía escuchar los pasos de Jessica dejando la habitación, no podía evitar que una sonrisa consumiera mi rostro mientras continuaba escribiendo las notas en mi laptop. Edward marchó hacia mí, obviamente no apreciando mi trabajo, giré mi cabeza hacia él y le sonreí inocentemente, él me gruñó, Esto no es nada amable de tu parte Bella…"

"Oh?" le respondí inocentemente, las orbes esmeraldas de Edward miraban mis labios con deseo.

"Mhmmm." Dijo con sus ojos aun en mis labios.

Levanté una ceja con una falsa expresión de confusión, "¿Qué hice que fuera tan malo, Sr. Cullen?" le pregunté mordiendo mi labio. Esto pareció enviar a Edward al borde, él me haló de la silla y devoró mis labios. Él trató de profundizar el beso, pero aun me sentía en un modo juguetón, así que me separé.

Sonríe avergonzada mientras por la forma en la que haría esperar, pero era cierto, "tengo que orinar."

Edward se rió y besó mi nariz dulcemente, "Bueno, apresúrate, quiero tener un tiempo contigo antes que Jessica regrese…" me sonrojé por sus palabras, antes de asentir vigorosamente y trastabillar por el pasillo. Fui directo al baño, me lavé mis manos una vez terminé, aunque tomándome un tiempo para hacerlo, así podría hacer esperar un poco más a Edward. Es justo que lo haga esperar e inquietarlo por el efecto que él tiene en mí.

Justo cuando salí del baño, caminaba por el pasillo, cuando una puerta de las oficinas se abrió mostrando a James. Le sonreí educadamente mientras lo pasaba. Él agarró mi codo, giré mi cabeza hacia él, mientras mi corazón latía desbocado en mi pecho, James me sonrió, " Bella, querida, ¿puedo hablar contigo por un minuto? No tomará mucho tiempo."

Miré de regreso al pasillo, luego a él, no quería ser descortés, así que asentí y lo seguí dentro de su oficina. Él cerró y trancó la puerta, asustándome. "Oh lo siento, pensé que sería prudente cerrar la puerta en caso de que alguien escuchara nuestra conversación." Explicó James, yo solo asentí, sin embargo una voz en mi cabeza me gritaba que saliera de aquí, que algo malo iba a pasar. Yo solo la ignoré.

"Por favor, siéntate" su mano en el respaldo de la silla, me senté, él caminó a su escritorio y se sentó en él.

"Bueno, creo que quieres saber sobre qué quiero hablarte." Me sonrió ladinamente, asentí insegura, "Veras, esta compañía ha venido funcionando por los pasados diecisiete años, el padre de Edward y yo levantamos esta compañía desde que la nosotros la creamos. Ahora es mundial. Sin embargo es una lástima que Edward, padre haya muerto. Aunque eso no cambió realmente la compañía, considerando que él no le prestaba mucha atención de todos modos, él siempre estaba en casa con su esposa, Elizabeth y sus hijos. Era inevitable que algo pasara."

Mi expresión se volvió confusa, "Lo siento, no entiendo, ¿por qué estoy aquí?"

James sonrió burlonamente, "Esta compañía está entrando en una nueva era señorita Swan. Yo no estoy muy seguro que Edward sea el candidato adecuado para dirigirla a su potencial complot."

Fruncí el ceño, "Bueno creo que ese no es problema suyo señor Samuels."

"!Ah! pero mira esto! Sin mí, esta compañía nunca hubiera llegado tan lejos como esta. La única razón por la que esta compañía en las manos de nuestro querido Edward es porque su padre dio el dinero para el contrato de arrendamiento de nuestra primera ubicación. Porque él tenía dinero. Creo que con Edward a la cabeza de Twilight Co. dañara su reputación."

"Él parece estar haciendo un buen trabajo hasta ahora." Apoyé a mi prometido. Sus palabras no son ciertas! Edward se ha desgastado por esta compañía! Lo he visto trabajando! Él lo hace bien.

"Él estaba. Entonces tú, Isabella Swan, viniste a su vida. Ves, Edward no ha estado haciendo todo su trabajo ahora que tus estas aquí. Creo que es tiempo que él deje la compañía en manos más confiables."

Mis cejas se encontraron, "Si ese es el caso entonces me aseguraré que él haga toda su _tarea_"

"Ese no es el único problema aquí, señorita. Veras, Edward no merece esta compañía. Él la consiguió por línea sanguínea. Como un príncipe convirtiéndose en rey. Él no tiene lo que se necesita; es solo como su padre podía, el hijo también podía" James presionó.

"Vi las estadísticas Señor Samuels, los negocios han crecido significativamente desde que Edward tomó el control de la compañía."

Él asintió una vez, "Eso puede ser cierto, pero el hecho es señorita Swan, que yo podría levantarlos mucho mejor."

"no todo mundo está hambriento de poder, señor Samuels." Le discutí.

"Cuando se refiere al mundo corporativo señorita Swan, todo mundo lo está." Hizo un gesto.

Suspiré, "por qué estoy aquí señor Samuels? Tengo trabajo, realmente necesito regresar." Dije. Edward debe estar preocupado…

James sonrió, "Un minuto más señorita Swan. Veras, no puedo sentarme y ver como esta compañía se derrumba lentamente. Me rehúso. Estoy dispuesto a hacer _cualquier _cosa por evitarlo."

Mi corazón palpitó, "Por favor, explíquese"

"Lo pienso hacer, considerando que tu eres una gran parte de mis planes querida Isabella. Veras, el pobre Edward padre y Elizabeth murieron tan trágicamente en un accidente de auto, el canalla que los chocó aun esta allá afuera…No somos afortunados de tener al pequeño Edward Jr., aun con nosotros?"

Mi corazón se saltó un latido cuando puse dos más dos; salté de la silla, caminando hacia atrás señalándolo con mi dedo, "Tu, fuiste tú quien causo el accidente!"

Sonrió burlonamente, "No, no querida, técnicamente el auto hizo el trabajo."

"Está loco" dije, apresurándome a la puerta y quitándole el seguro, peor james puso firmemente su mano en el marco de la puerta, su fuerza era lo suficiente para detenerme de abrir la puerta. "Déjame salir!" grité.

James agarró mi brazo y me empujó contra la esquina de la pared, su cuerpo estrujando el mío mientras mi corazón latía tan fuerte que temía que explotara, "Nah-huh, no aun, veras, aun tengo que decirte cuál es tu parte en mi plan, querida." James habló, yo aun trataba de salir de su agarre.

"Me rehúso a estar en ninguno de tus planes, asesino!" le escupí, sabía que no era la mejor cosa que decirle a un hombre que no tenía miedo de cortarte en pedacitos, pero quería salir de allí, quería advertirle a Edward sobre James, que él mató a sus padres.

James cubrió mi boca, "Shh, Bella, creo que tiene que ser mucho más amigable conmigo si quieres que nuestro pequeño _amante_ siga vivo."

Me congelé en mi sitio, mis ojos miraron a James con horror. Oh dios, por favor no me digas…"Eso es lo que pensé. Veras. Necesito que rompas con tu novio. Sé que es un poquito cliché, pero es una gran parte de la adquisición. Y como dije. Estoy dispuesto a hacer _cualquier _cosa para mantener esta compañía viva y funcionando. ¿Me entiendes?

Mi respiración era trabajosa y temblorosa mientras asentía débilmente, "Esa es mi chica" me sonrió alejando su cuerpo del mío, mis manos agarrando la pared para sujetarme. Mis ojos llenos de humedad, tenía que hacerlo…Oh dios…tendría la oportunidad de advertirle a Edward sobre sus pad-

"Oh, y no pienses siquiera en contarle sobre la muerte de su mami y su papi, aunque vaya a prisión señorita Swan, tengo unas cuantas personas influenciadas en este lugar y unas cuentas afuera, de una manera u otra, algo puede pasarle a Eddie, y yo saldría. Es solo cuestión de tiempo señorita Swan, espero que haga la decisión correcta. Por el bien de ustedes dos, el tuyo y el de tu novio. Puedes irte, asegúrate de terminar para el final del día." Su tono fue divertido.

Abrí la puerta de golpe y casi corrí afuera. Mi respiración era difícil, lagrimas corriendo por mi cara mientras me agarraba de las paredes del pasillo para no colapsar. Tenía que hacer esto… No podía dejar que él saliera herido, no me importa que me suceda a mí, pero no dejaré que nada le pase a él. No puedo. No lo haré. Oh dios, estoy temblando, soy un desastre. ¿Bueno que puedes esperar? Es una de dos, decirle a Edward sobre la muerte de sus padres y como james amenazó con matarlo mientras lo más adelante. O romper con mi prometido, el padre de mi hijo…dios no puedo hacer esto…No! Tengo que hacerlo!

Limpiando todo rastro de lágrimas, fui por el pasillo hacia la oficina, podía ver ahora a Edward. Su expresión preocupada. Saltó de mi silla y se apresuró hacia mí, sus brazos abiertos para mí, pero no debía. No podía. Ahora lo que tengo que hacer, no podría soportar estar en sus cálidos brazos. No sería capaz de alejarme de él. Probablemente solo colapsaría y lloraría en su camisa.

La expresión de Edward se volvió un poco herida cuando detuve su contacto. Bella…¿Qué sucede…?" me preguntó suavemente.

"Edward…¿Podemos hablar?"

"Claro." Me dijo, supongo que debía ser un poco más descriptiva

"¿Afuera?"

"Ok." Aceptó.

Me giré y salí de la oficina, no miré a Edward a los ojos ni una sola vez. No podía. Si era malo si lo abrazaba, esos ojos debían tener un hechizo en ellos o algo, porque sin importar que, no podía mirarlos. Me detuve cuando llegamos al muelle, no solo me permitía respirar aire fresco, pero también me permitía lugar a donde correr cuando todo terminara. Seguía dándole vueltas en mi cabeza, él estaría mejor sin mí. Es todo por él. Si no hago esto, entonces él saldría lastimado, peor que lastimado, él moriría…

Me giré, escuché a Edward jadear, "Bella…"

Una vez su pie quedó a mi vista, retrocedí, "Edward…no puedo continuar con esto." Dije suavemente.

"¿a qué te refieres Bella?" me preguntó, confundido.

Sacudí mi cabeza, conseguir algún recuerdo que me diera remordimientos y me detuviera de hacerlo, cerré mis ojos con fuerza. "Creo que debemos romper Edward."

"¿Qué?" entró en pánico, su respiración ahora era profunda y errática como la mía.

Tenía que pensar en algo rápido antes que se me escapara algo sin querer, "Esto nunca va a funcionar de todos modos, Edward…nosotros debemos terminar ahora antes que entremos en algo demasiado serio." Sin embargo estamos esperando un hijo, comprometidos y viviendo juntos…

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'nunca va a funcionar'? ¡Bella! ¡Tú eres la madre de hijo nonato! Te amo. ¡Estamos comprometidos! ¿Cómo esto no es lo suficientemente serio?" puso una mano en mi hombro, tenía que sacudirla de encima antes que empezara a desear más. Retrocedí un paso así su cuerpo no estaba tan cerca del mío, incluyendo sus increíblemente cálidas manos.

Sacudí mi cabeza de lado a lado "No debería Edward…todo sucedió demasiado rápido, no me di cuenta en lo que me metía hasta ahora. Esta no es la vida que quiero Edward." Mentir entre mis dientes. Esta es exactamente la vida que quiero. Esto es todo lo que no sabía que quiera, pero supongo que no me quedare con nada…

"T-tu dijiste que me amabas…" me susurró, rotamente.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente, tratando de alejar las lagrimas, "Creí que lo hacía." Oh dios, mi estomago se sentía como si estuviera listo para salir por mi garganta…por favor Edward, créeme…

"¿Creías que lo hacías? ¿Pensaste que lo hacías? ¡Bella! ¡Yo-nosotros compartimos todo junto! ¡Tu no puedes fingir emociones así!" me gritó aunque su voz sonaba rota. No podía fingir emociones así, Edward fue mi primer todo, mi primer beso, mi primer novio, mi primera relación sexual…dios permíteme hacer esto.

Me encogí, "Bueno…creo que lo hice."

Un fuerte trueno retumbó a nuestro alrededor, aunque no me hizo sobresaltarme, empujé todas las emociones al fondo de mi mente tenía que terminar con esto y dejar a Edward vivir…aunque yo no fuera parte de su vida…

"Tú quieres decir eso" dijo incrédulo.

"Si quiero." Susurré.

"Bella…mírame a los ojos y dime que tu no me amas." Me dijo, su voz mantenía toda su autoridad. Era ahora que me di cuenta que no había mirado una sola vez a otro lado que no fuera el suelo, sabía que era inevitable, pero rogaba que no tuviera que hacerlo…

Mirando arriba, jadeé al ver lo que vi. La cara de Edward estaba mucho más rota que cuando me contó sobre sus padres… era demasiado para soportar "n-no te amo Edward." Temblé. Necesitas hacer esto Bella, si no lo haces, no va haber un Edward que extrañar…

Sus labios temblaron, "Qué hay con el bebé…?

Mi cabeza cayó, sabía que esto sería un problema primario, uno sobre el que tenía que mentir, "Lo perdí."

Edward lloriqueó, literalmente lloriqueó! Casi me di por vencida sobre toda la mentira y lo abracé pero algunas cosas son más importantes que lo que yo quería, como la vida de Edward "¿Es por eso? ¿Es por eso por lo que estas rompiendo conmigo? ¿Porque perdiste el bebé? Si es así, ¡nosotros podemos tratar de nuevo Bella! Por favor Bella te am-"

No podía dejar que Edward terminara esa palabra, no podía dejar que él me dijera que me amaba, no podía "!No Edward! ¡Esa no es la razón! ¡La razón es…" la única palabra que podía pensar que tuviera un fuerte efecto eran las mismas palabras que mi madre usó para dejar a mi papa "que me siento sofocada! Esta no es la vida que quiero Edward" lloré, las lagrimas que no permitía dejar caer, cayeron finalmente. Aunque sabía que tenía que reprimirlas, necesitaba ser fuerte, si amaba a Edward de la manera que yo pensaba, necesitaba hacer esto.

"Entonces ¿qué vida es la que deseas Bella? ¡Puedo dártela! Solo por favor…por favor…No me dejes…" él rogó, casi sospechaba que se pondría de rodillas pronto.

Mis dientes chocaron, ¿Por qué él no podía solamente dejarme ir? ¿Por qué tenía que hacer esto más difícil para mí? ¿Por qué? "! No todo siempre es sobre el dinero Edward! Lo que yo quiero, tu no lo puedes conseguir"

"Puedo tratar" protestó

Este fue un golpe bajo. Sabía que Edward me amaba, pero ahora él estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que me hiciera quedarme, para que continuara con él. Él estaba dispuesto a cambiar por mí, no solo físicamente, sino emocional. No podía creer que había dudado de él hasta este momento, es como si sus verdaderos sentimientos salieran, y tenía que suceder en el momento en que estaba tratando de romper con él..Edward se aceró, esta vez no retrocedí. Agarró mi mentón y levantó mi cara, las lagrimas aun corrían por sus mejillas como las mías. Edward dejo descansar su frente en la mía, sus ojos sosteniendo los míos, Bella, por favor no me dejes."

"Tengo que hacerlo" tienes que hacer Bella. Tienes que hacerlo…

"No, no tienes." Susurró, sollozando.

"Por favor Edward." Le rogué, "Por favor no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es…"

"Te necesito Bella…no puedo vivir sin ti" me susurró suavemente.

De inmediato rompí todo contacto. Él puede vivir sin mí. Él morirá si estoy con él! Necesito hacer esto, sin importar cuánto dolor emocional tenga que hacerle, al menos él seguirá vivo, "Sí, tu puedes Edward."

"No. No puedo."

No podía mirar sus ojos, ellos eran tan intensos, así que miré al agua, "Se acabo, Edward."

"Tu no quieres decir eso."

"Sí, sí quiero Edward." le contradije.

"Bella, mi vida se terminara sin ti" su voz se rompió.

"Tal vez esto es bueno…tu necesitas una nueva vida Edward, una que no te controle, una que no te traiga dolor…tu no mereces esto." Él no merecía nada de esto…

"Entonces porqué, porqué me estás ocasionando tanto dolor? dices que no lo merezco, sin embargo me estás ocasionando más dolor del que había sentido jamás. No puedo vivir mí vida sin ti en ella." Porqué tiene que decirme que yo soy la causa del dolor, porqué?

"Yo no soy la adecuada para ti, nunca lo he sido, una mañana te vas a levantar y vas a descubrir que yo no soy lo que tú quieres! Mejor termino con esto de una vez!" grité.

"Eres suficiente para mi Isabella, te he repetido una y otra y otra vez cuanto te quiero! Y tú sigues creyendo que tan solo tengo un pequeño enamoramiento de adolescente, y que eso se v a terminar! Pero sabes qué? Que eso nunca va a suceder! Te puedo garantizar que ese día nunca va a llegar, no tienes que irte, no tienes que terminar nada! " Su voz iba bajando cada vez más, sonando más sincera. Sabía que si no hacía algo drástico ahora, no me iba a creer.

Así que me quité mi anillo.

Pude ver en su expresión que el que yo me quitara el anillo, era como echarle agua helada a la cara, sólo que no me había dado cuenta de lo doloroso que era en realidad para mí quitarme el tan insignificante anillo. Tan solo es una banda de platino con diamantes, ni que pesara una tonelada, entonces porque es tan doloroso quitármelo? Extendí mi mano con en el anillo entre los dedos y le dije, "tómalo".

Se veía asustado. Dio un paso hacia atrás mientras que veía mi mano con miedo, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro diciendo que no, "Toma el anillo Edward, por favor tómalo, anda tómalo…

Dio otro paso hacia atrás,

"Toma el maldito anillo Edward, " grité. Edward levantó la cabeza con expresión sorprendida. Y yo sabía porque, yo maldecía en algunas ocasiones, pero eso era muy raro , y aquí me encontraba ahora, en medio de una calle gritándole. "no puedo , no puedo dejarte ir Bella! ".

Mordí mi labio tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer, "qué puedo hacer o decirte para que me creas que hemos terminado?"

Me miró con una triste sonrisa y me dijo, " nada".

Sus palabras me desgarraron por completo, sabía que si no me iba en ese momento, no me iba a poder ir nunca. Suspiré, y agachándome lentamente puse en el suelo el ahora muy pesado anillo. Me levanté muy despacio y sonriéndole muy triste por última vez susurré "adiós Edward", antes de salir corriendo hacia la multitud.

Corrí como no había corrido nunc a, no miré hacia atrás ni una sola vez, no me tropecé en ningún momento, Corría por mí, corría por mi vida que en ese momento era lo más importante en el mundo. Edward es mi vida.

Podía escuchar su llanto por mí, pero ni así baje la velocidad o miré hacia atrás, al contrario, empecé a correr más rápido y me rehusé a volver la mirada. En el momento en el que ya no podía escuchar las súplicas de Edward, ya no sabía si era algo malo o algo bueno, hasta ese momento me permití bajar la velocidad, tome una gran bocanada de aire y entonces lloré, lloré más fuerte de lo que había llorado en mi vida, lloré aún más de lo que lloré el día del funeral de mi padre.

Edward está ahora fuera de mi vida, para siempre. Este dolor en el pecho crece y se hace más y más profundo cada vez, nunca creí que pudiera existir un dolor tan hondo dentro de mi cuerpo, es como un gran hoy o negro que crece y crece cada vez más dentro de mí, lo único que me permite no sentirme del todo vacía y muerta es el saber que él sigue vivo. Y aunque yo ya no sea parte de su vida, necesito estar segura de que el siga vivo. …confiando en que tal vez, si logro idear algo, algún día Edward y yo podremos estar juntos nuevamente, si es que todo lo que hice no lo hirió demasiado como para que el ya no me quiera a su lado, pues todo lo que herí su corazón, ya no le permite sanar.

Justo en el momento en el que doble la esquina, alguien me tomó de la cintura y me puso un trapo en la cara, en el momento preciso en que iba a empezar a sacudirme, me desmayé.

* * *

No maten a la traductora, maten a la autora, por esto es que les dije que queríag hacer cambios en este capi.

Chicos ayúdenme a darle un aplauso a mi amiga Mommy, por toda su ayuda y por soportarme jajajaja


	27. Negociar

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es de vampireAngel94 yo solo la traduzco con su permiso.

Cumplí… les publiqué hoy XD Para la nena que dice que soy una atrevida porque en mi nota anterior dije que quería cambiar unas cosas. Pues ve a esta dirección y como decía mi abuelita…**lea **http:// . com aca en agosto Nicolle(la autora) dice que yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con la historia en español; yo solo le comunico las cosas que quiero cambiar porque no me gusta tomarme atribuciones aunque me las hayan dado. XD

Gracias por los reviews, en verdad los aprecio mucho. No he podido volver a hablar con Nicolle desde esa vez, así que me acogeré a su palabra si llego al final y no ha actualizado.

* * *

**Capitulo veintisiete**

Me desperté en un frio y poco familiar lugar.

Según lo que veía de esto, parecía ser una bodega, yo ni siquiera sabía que Seattle tuviera una, pero de todos modos, no sabía dónde estaba. Levanté mi cabeza, mirando alrededor, cajas puestas sobre cajas, todas apiladas a mí alrededor. No podía ver nada sobre o entre las cajas. Lo único que establecía algo de ellas era que todas tenían una etiqueta que decía **Seattle Express**. Así que rogaba porque eso significara que aun esta en Seattle.

Mis manos estaban sobre mi cabeza, traté de halarlas hacia abajo, pero el tintineo de metal recibió mis acciones. No podía bajarlas. Giré mi cabeza hacia arriba o más que pude de la cama en la que estaba recostada (la cual debo añadir lucia completamente extraña ya que estoy en una bodega rodeada por cajas). Mis manos estaban atadas juntas por esposas de metal, las cuales estaban sujetas a una de las barras de la cabecera de la cama.

Impulsé mis brazos hacia abajo una, dos, tres veces. Haciendo que la cama se remeciera, tratando de liberar mis manos de su confinamiento, pero fallé en hacer eso. Solo de hacer eso empecé a cansarme, mis pulmones trabajaban sobretiempo mientras rezaba porque no continuara teniendo nauseas matutinas. Conseguí tragar en seco lo que desesperadamente trataba de salir. Solo respiraba por mi nariz en caso de que el vomito regresara sin aviso.

El aire congelado me hacia difícil respirar, lo cual solo hacia mi trabajo más difícil. Aun seguía vistiendo lo que está usando el otro - o, antes que me desmayara. Era solo la falda que Alice me compró, un sweater y mi chaqueta. No estaba bien vestida, parecía que tendría que pasar la noche aquí, y el aire estaba empezando a enfriarse a medida que la luz desaparecía.

La humedad llenó mis ojos, no podía creer esto. ¡No podía creer esta mierda! ¡No solo fui forzada a romper con el único hombre al que he querido, sino que también he sido secuestrada por dios sabe quien! ¿Es esto lo que merezco por romper el corazón –de quien era mi ángel? ¿Estoy siendo castigada por lo que fui forzada a hacer?

La respuesta es probablemente sí.

No merezco esto, ¿cómo podía? ¿Hice algo que enojo al hombre de allá arriba? ¿Qué pude haber hecho para que algo tan horrible como esto pasara? No sabía. Si hice algo que merezca esto, no quería saberlo.

Los recuerdos de la…ruptura se repitieron en mi cabeza, cerré con fuerza mis ojos, aunque las inevitables lagrimas siguieron. El rostro de Edward aparecía en mi mente, su rostro desgarrado y triste. Nunca lo había visto tan…destrozado, ni siquiera lució tan triste cuando me contó sobre la muerte de sus padres. Eso fue un golpe bajo, fue doloroso. Fue pero que cualquier dolor imaginable. Alguien podía empezar a cortarme miembro a miembro y aun podría decir que el dolor de la expresión del rostro de Edward fue peor, fue mucho peor. Rezaba a dios para que cuidara de Edward, él ha sufrido demasiado, y yo solo lo hice peor. Él pensaba que estaba recuperando su familia, su vida y ese vil hijo de puta tenía que hacerme desgarrarlo todo eso amenazando mi vida, con matar a Edward.

Quería matarlo. Nunca he sido una persona violenta, me sentía culpable por aplastar una mosca, pero quería hacerlo y no me sentiría culpable para nada. Él infligió mucho dolor, todo lo que a él le importa es manejar una estúpida e insignificante compañía. Él merece morir. Él merece estar en la cárcel con los violadores y los asesinos en serie. ¡Demonios, él es un asesino! Él debería ser encerrado y que lanzaran la llave lejos, él debería -

Mis pensamientos fueron cortados por el sonido de una risa que solo envió escalofríos a mi espina. No sabía de dónde venía el sonido, el eco venia de las paredes—cajas—y llegaba a mí. Las pisadas hacían lo mismo, no sabía de dónde venían hasta que el hombre que yo odiaba con cada célula de mi cuerpo apareció detrás de unas cajas, con una enorme sonrisa pintada en su cara, todo lo que yo quería era abofetear su indigna cara…

"¡Tú, hijo de puta! ¡Suéltame!" le grité.

Esto solo reír al rubio, "Lo siento muñeca, no puedo hacerlo."

"¡No has causado ya suficiente dolor, bastardo arrogante!" continúe gritando, a medida que me era más difícil, él parecía divertirse más. Él caminó hacia la cama y se inclinó en la parte de debajo de la cama, traté de patearlo, sin embargo mis piernas no eran lo suficientemente largas para alcanzarlo, él se rió.

"Sabes, yo sabía que ibas a romper con él en el momento en que dejaste la oficina, pero ¡diablos, hasta empecé a tenerle lastima al pobre bastardo!" se rió.

Me encogí de dolor cuando lo pensé, un nuevo lote de humedad llenó mis ojos, sin embargo lo combatí, "¡Imbécil, deja a Edward fuera de esto!"

"lo siento, pero no puedo, porque Edward es más de lo que tú eres, muñeca" me respondió, guiñándome un ojo. Quería golpearlo, un solo golpe, justo en su mandíbula, borrando de una vez esa sonrisa de su repugnante cara.

"! ¡Estoy fuera de la vida de Edward, ahora! ¡Me querías fuera, así que estoy fuera! ¿Qué más quieres de mi?"

James sonrió. "Bueno, la pequeña escena de la ruptura fue más para mi entretenimiento que para otra cosa. Debo decir, ¡bravo! ¡Fue la cosa más interesante que he visto en mi vida! Él incluso suplicó Yo pensé que dejarías de actuar enseguida, pero creo que siempre has sido una niña buena, ¿verdad que sí?"

Mi corazón se hundió mientras esperaba que eso no significara lo que pensaba, "¿Espera, tu quieres decir que me hiciste romper con Edward porque estabas aburrido de ver cable?"

Su sonrisa se hizo mayor, "Bueno, no era necesario."

Golpeé mi cabeza con el colchón, las lágrimas cayeron libres, mi respiración se volvía más y más errática y profunda por la rabia. ¡Todo el dolor, todo…todo! ¡Rompí el corazón de Edward para su entretenimiento! ¡No podía creer esto! ¡Él merece más que la muerte! ¡Él merece ser despedazado en pequeños pedazos! ¡Él merece ser torturado! Bastardo sin corazón… ¿No se da cuenta que Edward es un ángel? ¿No se da cuenta que él ha hecho todo lo que podía para hacer lo que esta compañía es?

"Tu bastardo de mierda…" lo deje salir bajo y lleno de veneno.

"Hmm, fue muy entretenido, aun siento mi interior cálido y difuso recodándolo, oh espera, ¡lo tengo grabado!" Su tono fue divertido. En su mano tenía una videocámara, la abrió y presionó unos cuantos botones.

"¡_Puedo dártelo! ¡Puedo darte lo que quieras Bella! Por favor…por favor…no me dejes…" _Una voz aterciopelada suplicó.

"_¡No es dinero Edward! ¡Lo que quiero tu no me lo puedes dar!" _Escuché mi voz gritar por las bocinas.

"Detenlo" le rogué, James solo sonrió y caminó para sentarse a mi lado en la cama, mostrándome la escena completa que tenia memorizada y temía.

"¡_Puedo tratar!"_ Edward gritó. Mi cabeza aun baja y su expresión desesperada. Cerré mis ojos y volteé mi cabeza, no queriendo nada más que cubrir mis oídos y desear que desapareciera. Pero no fue así. James continuó viendo la cinta, él tomó mi cabeza y la haló hacia la cámara, aun me rehusaba a abrir los ojos, "_Bella, por favor no me dejes" _Edward lloriqueó. Yo lloriqueé al escucharlo, las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas.

"¡Detenlo!" grité, mis manos tiraban furiosamente del metal, necesitaba cubrir mis oídos o si no…si no…

"Que sucede pequeña _Bells_." Me sonrió con maldad, "Este es tu video. ¡No deberías mirarlo?"

Negué con la cabeza, "¡Apágalo!" grite.

Afortunadamente, lo hizo, "Hey, hey, hey, cálmate. Yo no soy la razón por la que él es un desastre."

Lloriqueé, las lagrimas podían ser un rio, deseaba poderme ahogar en ellas. ¿Qué podría posiblemente querer James de mí? Él consiguió que rompiera con el hombre que amo, ¿qué más podría querer? "¿Qué es lo que quieres…?" susurré bajito.

"No te preocupes Bella" él sonrió, "Tú no tienes que hacer nada. Solo Edward."

"¿No ha tenido ya él suficiente?" grité con todo mi corazón, por favor, por favor no seas cruel con él…

Él puso sus manos en alto como defensa, "¡Hey! Yo voy a hacer que todo sea mejor…pero primero necesito que él haga algo."

"Bastardo" dije peligrosamente bajo.

James sonrió, "Eso viene de la mujer que no lo pensó dos veces antes de romper el corazón de su pequeño novio"

"Él era mi prometido" lo corregí.

Su rostro se iluminó, "¡Mucho mejor!" yo quería vomitar, casi lo hice, pero conseguí calmarme. La última cosa que necesitaba era vomitarme encima y tener el olor aquí haciéndome vomitar de nuevo. No sería saludable para el bebé, perder la muy pequeña porción de comida que tenía en mi estomago. Oh dios…el bebé…

"¿Por qué me necesitas?" traté de mantener el veneno lejos de mi palabras, necesitaba que me respondiera, no darme alguna respuesta evasiva que en la mayoría de las películas, ellos le dan a los que van a ser asesinados…

Él se acercó y se inclinó en la cama, su cabeza directamente sobre la mía, una sonrisa tonta apareció en su rostro, "Te voy a usar para negociar."

* * *

Déjenme saber que les pareció y sus comentarios de oído hacia James XD Recuerden que no pueden matar a la traductora XD

Nos leemos el domingo en verdades.


	28. No estoy bien

Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Meyer y la historia es de VampireAngel94 yo solo la traduzco con su permiso.

Un millón de gracias por sus reviews. Ahora como es viernes los dejo con lo que les interesa. El capi XD

* * *

**Capitulo veintiocho**

Cuando me desperté, no estaba donde quería estar.

Escuché el pitido del monitor cardiaco junto a mí, haciéndome moverme incómodamente en la cama en donde estaba recostado, mis brazos buscaban por algo que yo sabía no estaba aquí. Cuando mis manos encontraron algo pequeño y cálido, de inmediato salte a conclusiones, mis ojos se abrieron a la posibilidad de que ella estuviera de regreso. Que ella aun me quisiera,

Mis ojos se humedecieron, no era ella. La cabeza de Alice descansaba sobre sus brazos, durmiendo, o, estaba durmiendo hasta que sintió la cama moverse. Tan pronto sus ojos se abrieron y me vio, lanzó sus brazos a mí alrededor, abrazándome con su pequeña forma.

"¡Oh dios mío, Edward! ¿Qué pasó?" lloró Alice.

"N-no lo sé, Alice…" le susurré.

Ella puso su mano en mi hombro y se alejó para examinarme, antes de sonreír aliviada, "No sabía que te pasaba contigo. Carlisle dijo que estabas bien, pero para mí había más, tú no eres el tipo que se desmaya, ¿por qué demonios lo hiciste en la mitad de la calle?"

Las lágrimas que había tratado de detener volvieron. Agaché mi cabeza mientras podía sentir mi labio inferior temblar. Ella se había ido. Ella realmente se había ido. No era un sueño…Mientras mis pensamientos surgían, mis lágrimas seguían cayendo. No me importaba que fuera poco varonil, no me importaba que Alice estuviera en el cuarto, mirando cómo me venía abajo. No me importaba. Porque ya no tenía mi corazón, ya no tenía a Bella.

"¿Edward…? ¿Qué sucedió?" Alice pregunto suavemente, ella se movió en la cama, su mano en mi hombro y guió ligeramente mi cuerpo hacia ella, dejándome llorar en su hombro,

"E-ella me de-jo, Alice," sollocé, "Ella se fue."

"¿Qué?" preguntó, su voz sonaba como un venado frente a las luces de un auto.

"¡Se fue!" le grité, ¿qué? ¿Acaso esta sorda?

"¿Quién se fue?" preguntó lo obvio.

No podía soportarlo, sabía que estaba fuera de lugar, pero empujé a Alice de mí y de la cama, y grite, "¡Bella! ¡Ella es quién! ¡Ella me dejo!"

La expresión de Alice, pronto cambio de herida a confusa, "¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

No le respondí, mis hombros empezaron a sacudirse mientras enterraba mi cara en mis manos. Lo sabía. La mierda, que lo sabía. Sabía que mi felicidad no durara. No lo merezco. No merezco la felicidad que Bella me dio. Soy un peso muerto. Obligo a las personas a caer. Demonios. Le supliqué a Bella que se quedara conmigo, hasta trate de sobornarla, ¿qué tan jodidamente patético puedo ser?

Alice, trato de confortarme, pero la alejé. No merezco su calidez, ella probablemente solo siente lastima de mi, solo se queda a mi lado por nuestra relación sanguínea. Ella parecía herida por mi reacción a cada una de sus reconfortantes palabras; me dolor se hacía peor al ver que puse a mi hermanita a sufrir también. Pero, no podía evitarlo. Verla parada diciéndome que todo estaría bien. ¡Cuando ciertamente nunca estaría bien! Mi prometida a la que amo más que a mi propio corazón, rompió conmigo y me dijo ¡que el bebé que tanto deseaba fue perdido! ¿Cómo puede ella, solo pararse allí y decirme que todo estará bien?

Nunca estará bien.

No me tomó mucho tiempo salir del hospital, ellos me dieron unas pastillas a las cuales no les presté atención y me dijeron que las tomara. La tiré en el basurero una vez estuve fuera del hospital. Alice trató de convencerme que la dejara llevarme al apartamento, pero quería, no, necesitaba caminar. Ella no pareció tomar muy bien mis palabras, así que decidió suplicarme, sin embargo yo ya iba alejándome por la calle.

Lo vi todo tan diferente. Ayer. Veía las cosas brillantes, encantadoras y cálidas. Ahora lo veía todo por lo que realmente eran, aburridas, sin vida y frías. No sabía que la temperatura aquí era la misma que en el Polo Norte. Podía sentir mi corazón congelándose lentamente, el sentimiento era sobrecogedor. No sabía a dónde mis pies me llevaban hasta que me detuve en frente a un lugar que acosara mis pesadillas hasta el día que muera.

Los muelles.

Mi corazón se abrió mientras se repetía la escena que ahora hizo mi vida sin sentido. No me di cuenta hasta que me percaté que estaba parado en el mismo lugar en el mismo espacio en que me paré…entonces. No sabía lo que estaba pensando, pero no me podía mover, estaba petrificado. ¡No me podía mover, demonios, casi no podía respirar! Miraba el mismo lugar donde mi vida se detuvo, donde mi ángel una vez estuvo parada, donde Bella estuvo parada. Antes de correr.

Parado aquí. No lo sé. Es como si estuviera esperando. Esperando a despertando. Esperando a despertarme con mi ángel aun fuertemente envuelta en mis brazos, mi hijo aun en su vientre, el hermoso rostro de Bella sonriéndome amorosamente. Sabía porque estaba aquí. Está esperando. Pero no para despertarme. Estaba esperando por Bella. La manera en la que ella actuó…no parecía ella. Así que me quedé. Esperando por ella. Aunque sabía que ella no vendría, pero una pequeña parte…la pequeña parte que dominaba todo pensamiento negativo que tenia, me hizo quedarme, me hacia aferrarme a la pequeña cordura que me quedaba, era todo lo que me quedaba.

No sabía cuánto tiempo me quedé allí, pero una cálida mano en mi hombro me llamó la atención. Giré mi cabeza, una pequeña parte de mí, la positiva, brinco de arriba abajo, rogando que fuera Bella.

No lo era.

"¿Edward, qué estás haciendo acá afuera?" me preguntó James.

Mi estomago se redujo, "Nada."

Él frunció el ceño, "¿Hombre, estas bien?"

No quería hablar, definitivamente no con James. No podía fingir una sonrisa, creo que nunca sería capaz de fingir una emoción cercana a la felicidad de nuevo, solo asentí, "Sí"

"¿Sabes que sé, que estas mintiendo, verdad?" me preguntó

Me encogí de hombros.

"¿Dónde está tu novia? Yo pensaba que ustedes dos estaban unidos por las caderas" James sonrió, supongo que tratando de aligerar mi ánimo.

Aunque sabía que él, no se había enterado, no pude evitar la persistente voz en el fondo de mi cabeza que me rogaba porque le diera un puñetazo. Que me rogaba que golpeara a cualquiera que se atreviera a decir su nombre. Pero mantuve esos sentimientos a raya, la última cosa que quería era una demanda, "Nosotros rompimos."

"Aw hombre, eso es realmente malo, ¿cuándo paso eso?" preguntó.

_Cierra la boca, James…_ "Esta tarde."

"Eso apesta, ¿quién dejo a quién?"

Apreté mis dientes, "Realmente no quiero hablar sobre eso James."

Sonrió con burla, "Creo que tengo mi respuesta…"

Lo perdí, lo agarré de la camisa y lo halé hacia mí, no necesitaba ver mi rostro para saber que tenía una expresión asesina, gruñí, "¡Cierra la maldita boca James, antes que haga algo que lamente!"

James me empujo, solté mi agarré en su camisa, "Lo siento, no quise decir eso."

"Déjame solo James." Le siseé.

Murmuró algo mientras se alejaba, no llegue a entender que dijo, pero no me importaba. Me deje ahogar en mi propio dolor. Nunca he sido una persona violenta. Nunca he maldecido, querido golpear a alguien—sin tener una razón válida — o ser cruel. Nunca he sido esa clase de persona. Pero aquí estoy. Y no me importa. Todo lo que me importaba era… ¿Qué? ¿Qué hay para importarme en un mundo sin el sol?

Creo que la única cosa que realmente me hacia continuar era el hecho que ella seguía viva. Ella dijo que no era feliz conmigo, ¿eso significa que ella puede ser feliz con alguien más? Mi sangre empezó a hervir de solo pensar en MI ángel con otro hombre, tocándola en formas que ella solo me permitía a mí. Sin embargo mi enojo solo era con el hombre. No con Bella. Nunca con Bella. Nunca podría enojarme con ella, ella merece felicidad, y yo debería dejarla tenerla.

Lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos una vez más; mi Bella, ya no era más _mi _Bella. El pensamiento me llegó con fuerza completa. Estaba a punto de un ataque de pánico. Necesitaba disminuir mi ritmo cardiaco.

Así que me fui a un bar.

* * *

Me desperté la mañana siguiente en mi escritorio, una masiva resaca me dio la bienvenida con una nota pegada en mi frente. La arranqué refunfuñando.

Día uno, segunda vez que me despierto sin mi ángel en mis brazos.

Estaba muerto. Tal vez no esté muerto aun, pero sabía que si me emborrachaba estúpidamente de nuevo, posiblemente lo esté pronto. Que gracioso. Se dice que cuando uno embriaga se olvida de las cosas. Yo no. Aunque en las películas y novelas los hombres van a bares y beben hasta olvidar sus problemas. Eso no funcionó para mí. Terminé con una Resaca, seguro, pero no olvide, no se fue el dolor, si hice algo fue alentarlo. Anoche, aunque estaba totalmente intoxicado, mi mente seguía alerta al dolor. Así que evité mi apartamento. Todo seguía allí. Mis cosas y las de Bella. Eso significa que no puedo pasar un pie por esa puerta.

Mi bolsillo vibró, lo cual era un poco raro, pero de todos modos metí mi mano y saqué mi celular.

12 llamadas perdidas, 11 nuevos mensajes.

_Genial, _pensé sarcásticamente. La última cosa que quería hacer, era hablar con ALGUIEN, mucho menos doce de ellos. Sin embargo escuché mis mensajes, eso parecía lo suficientemente inofensivo, ¿verdad? Es una llamada de una sola vía, sin hablar, sin discutir.

Presioné el primero, por supuesto, era Alice, "_¿Edward? ¿Dónde estás? No estás en tu apartamento y estoy preocupada. Por favor llámame."_

Parecía inofensivo, lo borré y fui al próximo mensaje, y de nuevo era Alice, "_Edward, por favor. Estoy realmente preocupad. Sé que debes estar pasando un muy mal mome-"corté_ el mensaje de voz antes de que terminara. Rápidamente borré todos los mensajes de Alice, solo dejando tres. Me sentía mal por causarle dolor a Alice, pero no podía evitarlo, ella solo debería preocuparse por ella misma, el stress no le hace bien al bebe…

Bebe…hice una mueca. La peor parte de todo este fiasco es que no termina. Nunca terminara. Mi corazón no se puede enmendar, ¿Cómo puede sin puntadas? Sin ellas mi corazón solo se dañaría cada vez más antes de rendirse.

Mi teléfono vibró y sonó, probablemente era Alice, nuevamente. Decidí ser bueno esta vez y responder, si no lo hacía ahora, entonces ella probablemente llamaría a la policía y tendría un equipo completo buscándome. Tomé una amplia respiración antes responderle.

"¡Hola!" saludé

"Hola Edward." Una voz anónima habló, esta voz era falsa, sonaba como el tipo de voz que usaban los asesinos en las películas cuando llamaban a casa de alguien para asustarlos.

"¿Puedo preguntar, quien es? Froté mi frente, tratando de deshacerme de mi dolor de cabeza.

"Lo siento, no puedo decirte." Replicó.

Suspiré, "Mira, voy a colgar el teléfono ahora."

Estaba a punto de quitar el teléfono de mi oído cuando lo escuche, "Si fuera tu, no haría eso."

"¿Oh?"

"Si valoras la vida de tu prometida, entonces, te sugiero que no lo hagas" Mi corazón se detuvo por sus palabras, aunque no estaba corriendo más de prisa de todos modos.

"¿Qué?" pregunté para estar seguro.

"A las ocho en punto esta noche, el edificio donde actualmente estoy con tu prometida, volará por los aires. Yo estaré bien, no te preocupes por mí, pero sin embargo tu prometida…ella estará un poquito atada en ese momento." Se rió.

"¿Qué le has hecho?" grité atreves del celular. Mi corazón corría, aunque ayer se despedazo, aun había piezas que quedaban. Si pensaba tener algo de vida, los necesitaba, y sin Bella, no habrá ni siquiera un corazón que bombeé oxigeno a mi cuerpo.

"Cálmate. Ella está justo aquí."

Un momento de silencio y lo escuché, escuché su voz como campanillas, "¡Edward!"

Mi corazón latió por primera vez en estos días, "¡Bella!"

"Edward no l" la voz de mi ángel fue cortada.

"¡Bella!" la llamé gritándole al teléfono, esto solo causo que el malnacido se riera.

"Ah, el primer amor siempre nos aplasta, ¿no lo adoras? Aunque personalmente preferiría no ser el aplastado…"

"¡Déjala ir, bastardo!" grité

"Planeo hacerlo, después que tú me des lo que quiero."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¡Te daré lo que sea!" le daría mi vida si tuviera que hacerlo.

"Ven a las siete y treinta en la avenida 1750 Occidental. Si le dices una sola palabra a alguien o trata de traer policías, entonces tal vez creo que la bomba explotará antes de que alguien pueda llegar a ella. Así que no trates de hacer nada estúpido." Me amenazó.

"Sí, pero te juro por dios que si tú la lasti-" la línea fue cerrada.

Me senté, con mi celular aun presionado en mi oído. Mierda, ¿Qué tal si le pasa algo a Bella? ¿Qué tal si no la saco a tiempo? Algo va- Mis manos temblaban tanto que mi teléfono se cayó al suelo, asustándome. Me agaché a recogerlo y lo cerré.

"Jessica!" grité, por favor no me digas que es tan temprano que ella no ha llegado…

La puerta se abrió, deje escapar un suspiro de casi alivio., "¿Sr. Cullen? ¿Cuándo entró?"

"Eso no importa; necesito que me averigües algo." respiré

Ella asintió, "Averigua si la Avenida 1750 Occidental es en Seattle."

"¿Eso es todo?" me preguntó, mi mente solo quería gritarle y decirle que se fuera y lo hiciera.

"Sí, por favor apresúrate." Le dije.

Con un asentimiento ella salió de la puerta, me deje caer en mi silla, mis manos recorrían mi cabello y lo tiraban. ¡No podía creer que fuera tan idiota! ¡Debería haberme quedado con ella ayer! ¡Debería haber evitado que la secuestraran! ¡Es Bella! ¡Ella puede encontrar problemas en un psiquiátrico!

A pesar de todas mis preocupaciones y latigazos mentales, no podía evitar sentir un ligero alivio al saber que voy a volver a mi ángel. Una vez más.

* * *

Ya ven que les cumplí. Espero que les haya gustado el capi y recuerden que no se vale matar a la traductora XD

Déjenme saber que les pareció. Nos vemos el domingo en verdades.


	29. Salvada

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Meyer la historia es de Vampire Angel94**

**

* * *

  
**

**Bella's P.O.V**

**Capitulo veintinueve**

Me quede acostada viendo como James llamaba al hombre que amaba y le infligía dolor. No había nada que quisiera gritar más que "¡No vengas!" o algo que tuviera el mismo efecto, pero no pude, James me había puesto un duck tape en la boca. Sin importar cuánto luchar no podía quitármelo.

"Ven a las siete y treinta en la avenida 1750 Occidental. Si le dices una sola palabra a alguien o trata de traer policías, entonces tal vez creo que la bomba explotará antes de que alguien pueda llegar a ella. Así que no trates de hacer nada estúpido." James sonrió con burla. Podía sentir las lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas y sobre el duck tape. Una bomba. ¡Él nunca dijo nada sobre una bomba!

Mi corazón palpitaba mientras forcejeaba cada vez más para zafarme de las garras de metal, pero no funcionaba, además él colgó. Se giró hacia mí y sonrió mientras yo le lanzaba dagas con mis ojos a sus malvados ojos oscuros, deseando poder volver en el tiempo y dejar que mi mama me inscribiera en clases de karate y convertirme en cinta negra, podría haber sido capaz de salir de aquí Y patearle el trasero en mi retirada.

"Hm, creo que debí haberte dicho sobre la bomba…" se rió.

Le lance más dagas con las miradas, mostrándole mi dedo del medio, aunque no creo que lo haya notado porque él no estaba mirando a mis manos sobre mi cabeza. Él sonrió, "Creo que es hora que regrese al trabajo, ¿no crees?" ¿Quieres algo? ¿Agua? ¿Comida? ¿Tal vez usar el baño?" no pude responder, el duck tape estaba cubriendo mi boca, y pensar en eso me hizo enojar, mi garganta me ardía por la resequedad, y podía decir que tendría un muy vergonzoso accidente si no iba al baño pronto, "¿No? O bueno, entonces te veo cuando regreso" se rió, despidiéndose con su mano sobre su hombro a medida que desaparecía tras la montaña de cajas.

Esperé unos minutos antes de continuar estrellando las esposas una vez más. Parecía que no importara cuantas veces lo intentara, eso no cedía, solo sacudía la cama y eso era todo. Sin embargo estaba segura que las Leyes de Física decían que una cosa, un objeto solo podía soportar cierta cantidad de presión.

Demasiado malo fue cuando trate de ayudar, estaba en el tope de la cama y terminé cayéndome.

Por instinto, curvé mis manos antes que pudiera quedar atrapada entre el suelo de concreto y los postes de metales. ¡Genial! Ahora no solo estoy atrapada, sino que estoy atrapada de cabeza, necesitando _mucho _orinar, Y mis hormonas de embarazo estaban sobrepasándose. ¿En qué jodido mundo vivimos?

James no amarró mis pies juntos, con toda esa sangre subiendo a mi cabeza, sabía que eso no era bueno para el bebe o para mí. Nunca fui buena en gimnasia, sencillamente por el hecho que no podría caminar en una barra de tres pulgadas de ancho sin caerme si no podía caminar sobre el piso. Pero esta no era solo una aspiración que quería llenar, esto era daño cerebral. No estaba segura si dolería o no, pero considerando que estaba usando está molesta y ceñida falda, creo que se romperá. Oh bueno…Alice lo entenderá, ¿verdad?

Impulse mis piernas de la cama para dejarme en el aire, pero no puse suficiente fuerza, así que terminé estrellándome contra el colchón. "por suerte era un colchón…" murmuré para mí misma. Una vez más traté de patear solo que con un poquito más de fuerza. Aun no lo suficiente. ¡Maldición esto es frustrante!

Esta vez, puse todas mis frustraciones en mis piernas y me empujé de la cama, solo que esta vez un_ poquito _de más que mis pies tocaron el suelo, pero casi viro la cama sobre mí, sin embargo mi cuello me dolía por el repentino movimiento, presioné mi cabeza contra la cama, aplicando presión en colchón hasta que decidiera quedarse donde estaba.

"Oh gracias a dios…" suspiré bufando.

REALMENTE necesitaba ir a un baño ahora. No se hace cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que se fue James, pueden ser un par de horas, él puede estar regresando, no lo sé. Lo único que sabía era que necesitaba salir de aquí tan pronto fuera posible…

De rodillas, llevé mis manos al final de las barras de metales, aunque tenía un último problema, la parte superior del marco de metal no permitía que liberara mis manos. "Mierda…" suspiré, me senté cruzando mis piernas en un intento de no orinarme encima. Note que mis muñecas estaban tan rojas como la sangre, no pensé mucho sobre eso, aun seguí tratando diferentes formas de liberarme de la cama, eso seguía haciendo que mis muñecas se despellejaran, pero no me importó. Seguí tirando de las esposas.

Antes que supiera, la noche había caído. No quería admitirlo, pero tuve un indecente muy vergonzoso. Sin embargo para entonces, ya había descubierto una forma de liberarme. Más o menos. Usé mis pies para despegar la cama, tanto, que conseguí zafar un lado y estaba a la mitad de despegar el otro. Así que, hasta ahora mi plan era desprender la cabecera de la cama y correr cargándolo.

_Hijo de…. _Vociferé en mi interior cuando arranqué el duck tape de mis labios.

Mi garganta estaba seca como el Desierto del Sahara, podía sentir mis labios rompiéndose por la falta de la saliva y mi estomago rugiendo. La única humedad que tenia eran mi saliva, el agua salad a de mis lagrimas y tristemente, mi…si…no sigamos por allí. Tragué una pequeña cantidad de saliva y continué pateando la base de la cama, estaba tan cerca que casi podía saborear la libertad.

Una patada más y seria libre…

"¡Hey!" _¡Mierda!_

James venia corriendo hacia mí, su expresión facial era homicida. Mientras él corría, patee una vez más y la base se soltó, haciéndome completamente libre. No tenía tiempo para levantarme así que tenía que usar mis pies como protección. En cuanto se paró frente a mí, se inclinó, y yo instantáneamente le pateé la cara. Por suerte para mi, estaba enojada y la adrenalina fue como mi segundo latido, así que cuando lo pateé se fue de espaldas y golpeó una de las pilas de cajetas.

Por primera vez en las pasadas treinta horas, algo salió bien. Las pilas de cajas colapsaron cayéndole encima. Sin dudarlo, levanté el marco de la cama ayudada por las cadenas que cubrían mis manos y empecé a correr. Sabía que solo tendría unos treinta segundos de ventaja, y considerando que estaba cargando el marco de la cama, podía decirse que estaba en desventaja. Solo rogaba para que algo dentro de las cajas mantuviera a James en el suelo un poco más, esperaba que ninguno me cayera encima en caso de que accidentalmente golpeara una de las pilas…

Frente a mi había pila tras pila de cajas. Cuando viré en la esquina, nuevas pilas de cajas estaban allí. Mi cuerpo estaba débil por la falta de movimiento y alimentación de las pasadas treinta horas. Me sorprendió inmensamente que no me hubiera caído ni una sola vez, era como si mi torpeza se hubiera apagado por la distracción que me causaba mi corazón palpitando por estar jugando al escondite. O dios decidió que ya que probablemente iba a morir esta noche, iba a permitirme obtener una cierta holgura.

La cosa era, que mientras corría, no me preocupaba mi vida. Estaba preocupada por la del bebe. Mi corazón palpitaba por el bebe y solo por el bebe. No sabía que había hecho para merecer este tratamiento tan cruel, pero el bebe es inocente, los pecados de la madre no deben nunca caer sobre los hombros del hijo.

"¡Perra! ¡Regresa aquí!" la voz de James gritó y el eco rebotó por la bodega. Corrí y corrí, girando en cada esquina que veía sin importarme lo que escuchara, estaba segura que si él no escuchaba mis pies golpeando el suelo, él debía escuchar mi corazón y mi respiración, acelerada y ruidosa

Fue entonces cuando vi lo que estaba buscando. Había unos cincuenta pies de distancia entre la puerta y yo, las cajas ahora formaban arcos, que apuntaban directamente a la salida. Estaba llegando cuando la mano de alguien salió de la nada y me tapó la boca, mientras la otra se envolvía en mi cintura y me halaba, arrastrándome hacia las cajas. Sentía las lagrimas caer por mis mejillas por estar tan cerca de la salida y que me llevaran en dirección contraria.

Escuché un disparo, me encogí y lloriqueé en la mano, "¡Bella!" escuché a James gritar en la distancia.

Ok… ¿Qué?

Mi corazón palpitó cuando me di cuenta que la persona detrás de mí, que me alejó de la salida, no era James. Lenta y dudosamente giré mi cabeza, no me paso inadvertido que la persona no trató de detenerme, no estaba segura si quería saber, pero la curiosidad y la ansiedad me obligaron. No estaba lista para lo que vi.

Él me sonrió burlonamente, sin embargo eso no detuvo mis ojos de agrandarse por la sorpresa, "Emmett…" susurré.

Parpadeé incrédula, él dejo caer su mano y puso un dedo en sus labios para silenciarme. Fue entonces cuando noté la pistola negra en su enorme mano, lista y cargada. James emergió de entre las cajas, su rostro mostraba una enorme frustración, pensé que en cualquier minuto él se arrancaría el cabello. Vi la mano de Emmett levantarse ligeramente y apuntar listo para disparar.

"¿¡Hola!?" _Oh dios, no…_

Para empeorar mi temor, Edward entró a la bodega, justo antes que Emmett pudiera disparar. El rostro de James se iluminó, instantáneamente yo sabía lo que él estaba pensando. "¿James…?" el rostro angelical de Edward se notaba intrigado, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Edward, Edward, Edward…" él se rió, "Sabes, yo personalmente creo que una vez hiciste un buen trabajo en la compañía. _Una vez. _Creo que es tiempo de un cambio."

Emmett reubicó su pistola, alineándola lo mejor que pudo. Aun no podía creer que Emmett y Edward hubieran venido, pero si lo pienso, si yo tuviera que escoger a alguien como guardaespaldas, por supuesto que escogería primero a Emmett.

"¡B-bastardo! Secuestraste* a Bella, ¿verdad?" Edward gritó, caminando hacia James quien sacó su propia pistola, yo entré en pánico.

"¿Estabas secuestrada?" Emmett susurró en mi oído, miré hacia arriba para verlo, sus ojos se hicieron rendijas mientras miraba a James que apuntaba a su hermano mayor.

Asentí, "Sí…"

"Creo que eso explica la cabecera de la cama… y el olor." Susurró burlonamente.

Mi rostro se volvió rojo, cerré mi boca y mi corazón palpitaba erráticamente mientras veía a mi -o- al que al menos solía ser mi- prometido. ¿Cómo Emmett no sabía que había sido secuestrada? James le dijo a Edward por teléfono que me había secuestrado, si él reclutó a Emmett, entonces porque no le dijo para que lo estaba reclutando?

James se rió, "Bueno, técnicamente ella no es una niña*…"

El rostro de Edward se volvió pálido cuando pensó la misma cosa que James trataba de hacerle pensar, "Si le tocaste una sola hebra de su cabo-"

"¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Hacerme un berrinche? Afrontémoslo Edward, eres débil" James sonrió.

"Soy lo suficientemente fuerte para matarte" Edward siseó.

James solo se rió, Emmett tiró del gatillo, dándole directamente en la pantorrilla. Mientras James lloraba de dolor, Edward sacó una pistola de en medio de sus pantalones y su camisa, apuntando directamente a James, mientras la mano de Emmett estaba en mi espalda haciéndonos caminar hasta quedar a la vista.

"Bella!" Edward suspiró aliviado.

Mi corazón se saltó un latido cuando lo vi sonreír por primera vez desde que rompimos, no pude evitar sonreírle de regreso, entonces su expresión se volvió confusa, "¿Emmett? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Fruncí el ceño, "¿No está aquí contigo?"

Edward negó con la cabeza, "No"

Antes que pudiera descubrir el misterio de Emmett Cullen, James apuntó su pistola directamente a mí, sin embargo Edward y Emmett, lo tenían un tiro limpio, James decidió usar la negociación. "Le dispararé" James dijo decidido.

"Amigo, usa la cabeza, hay dos pistolas apuntándote directamente que NO tienen miedo de matarte. ¿Vas a correr el riesgo?" Emmett le preguntó, sonando como más como un maestro que un… um…lo que sea que él sea.

James lo miró mal, "¿Vas a arriesgar la vida de la que podría llegar a ser tu hermana pequeña? Porque a mi realmente no me importa."

Miré a Edward, su cara reflejaba pánico y furia. Antes que lo supiera un disparo hizo eco en el aire, no estaba segura que estaba esperando. El dolor o que el cuerpo de alguien cayera al suelo. Fue entonces cuando noté la tercera parte de la ecuación. El cuerpo de James, aunque ya estaba en sus manos y rodillas, cayó mucho más mientras veía su sangre derramarse de una herida en su cabeza. Miré del cadáver de James a la fuente del sonido. Lo cual, como Emmett, fue una gran sorpresa para mí.

"¿Jasper?" no estaba segura si agradecerle o …no lo sé, algo.

"¿Bella? ¿Edward? ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?" Preguntó Jasper como si no acabara de ponerle una bala en la cabeza a alguien, aunque su pistola seguía apuntando a la cabeza del hombre, solo por si había alguna sorpresa inesperada.

Edward ignoró completamente la pregunta de Jasper y vino corriendo a mí. Él me envolvió en sus brazos y estrelló sus labios con los míos, sin aviso, bueno, no que hubiera recibido aviso sobre los besos anteriores de todos modos, él escurrió su lengua entre mis labios. Devorando mi boca, como si no se pudiera detener. Sin embargo el hizo volar la mayor parte de mis pensamientos de todos modos, aun tenia uno en mi mente, James.

Empujé a Edward, aunque creo que él lo tomo de manera equivocada. Sin embargo no pude hacer mucho con mis manos, "¿Bella…?"

"Edward…necesito decirte algo…" le susurré.

Instantáneamente, el rostro de Edward decayó, como si él…pensara…no podía evitar reírme, sabía que era estúpido, considerando que había un cadáver en el lugar, pero pienso que tal vez era la sensación de mareo que tenía. Edward me miró, si pudiera, acunaría sus mejillas y los abrazaría fuertemente como Emmett.

"Edward," respiré, "James, me hizo hacerlo…" de inmediato recordé la noche que en la que sucedió, "él me hizo…" rompí en llanto, creo que eran las hormonas de embarazo…

Edward de inmediato envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí cuerpo, mientras yo lloraba en su camisa. Él acarició mis cabellos mientras escuchaba las sirenas de los paramédicos. Emmett se acercó con una llave en las manos y me quitó las esposas. De inmediato lancé mis brazos a Edward, él se rió ligeramente cuando hizo lo mismo que yo.

"Edward…lo siento tanto, lo siento tanto…" sollocé.

"Bella…¿Por qué lo hiciste…?" preguntó en mi oído.

Me alejé un poquito, limpiándome el nuevo lote de lágrimas que inevitablemente vinieron, "él-él me dijo que si no lo hacía, él t-te mataría…" empecé a llorar nuevamente. Edward volvió a abrazarme, "T-tenía que..Tenía que hacerlo…lo siento tanto…"

Me alejó casi a un brazo de distancia, "Bella." Limpió mis lagrimas, "¿Aun me amas?"

Asentí sin dudarlo.

Edward sonrió de inmediato, "Eso es todo lo que importa." Me besó nuevamente.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

No maten a la traductora, maten a FF que no me dejo subir anoche u.u

Ya vieron ya están juntitos de nuevo. A ver quien le atina a las razones por las que Jasper y Emmett estaban allí.

Cambié unas pequeñas cositas, pero muy pequeñas. Por ejemplo a la autora se le olvido que Bella tenía un duck tape en la boca y pos yo se lo quité.

*Sobre el comentario de James con el secuestro y que Bella no es una niña. En inglés secuestro es kidnap. Entonces James le dice que técnicamente Bella no es una niña (kid).

Déjenme saber que les pareció.


	30. Promesa

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Meyer la historia es de Vampire Angel94 yo solo la traduzco con su permiso.**

**Sorry por la demora, me fui de vacas la semana pasada y esta regrese con una infección de oído que pensé era un resfrío pero nope, me equivoque en mi auto diagnostico XD**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo Treinta.**

La esencia floral de la habitación hacia que mi nariz picara.

Hasta el momento, he estado despierta por los últimos tres minutes y cincuenta y dos segundos, mirando el pecho de Edward, subir y bajar. No sabía si él lo tenía permitido, pero cuando me desperté, lo hice con sus brazos alrededor de mí y mi cabeza acunada en su cuello. Sabía que era él de inmediato; todo lo que pude hacer fue apretarlo fuerte contra mí, rogando que los pasados dos días fueran solo un sueño, o que al menos, quedaran en el pasado.

Su aliento hacia cosquillas sobre la piel de mi cuello, podía sentir las caricias de sus labios en mi sensitiva piel. Me sentía reconfortada por su presencia, por su toque. El peso del cuerpo de Edward podía ser un poquito incomodo, pero no me podía sentir más cómoda de lo que estaba en este momento. Rocé su oreja con la punta de mis dedos, su cabello no estaba tan sedoso o tan suave como hace unos días atrás, está un poco grasoso, él obviamente no ha tomado un baño en días, eso me hace querer saber que _hizo._

No sabía cuánto tiempo estaba acariciando sus cabellos, segundos, minutos, horas, todos ellos parecían lo mismo para mí. Todo lo que sabía era que mi estomago no se sentía tan vacio como un tanque de basura en el día de recolección, mi garganta no se sentía seca como un desierto, mi vejiga…solo digamos que no estaba tan llena como parecía haber estado hace unos momentos.

No me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta que estaba en un hospital. Solo tenía que oler la esencia de lo que parecía ser una tienda de flores para saber donde estaba, además del monitor cardiaco, el hecho de que estaba en una cama con cobijas y almohadas…y –el que aun esperaba fuera— mi amado prometido.

Sintiendo la humedad lentamente llenar mis ojos, no podía creer lo que hice…sé que había sido un poco irracional en ese momento, pero entonces, no sabía si había o no una amenaza sobre la vida de Edward. Lo amo demasiado, no podía soportar dejarlo morir, o al menos, escuchar posibles amenazas sobre su vida. Fue entonces cuando empecé a entrar en pánico.

Edward se despertó inmediatamente, me senté, aun con el peso extra, sabiendo que me podía hiperventilar en unos cuantos minutos, "¿Bella- Bella que anda mal?" Edward se asustó.

Yo imité su tono, "La bebe, ¿ella está bien?"

Él asintió, sujetando mi rostro con sus manos, "La bebé está bien Bella, la bebe está bien." Sujete sus manos a mi rostro, tratando lo mejor posible de mantener mi ritmo cardiaco a un paso seguro, para la seguridad de ambas, la de la bebe y la mía.

Cerré mis ojos y suspiré, "Oh, gracias a dios…"

Una lagrima cayó por mi cara, una lagrima de puro alivio. Las manos de Edward seguían en mis mejillas, pero si pulgar capturó mi lágrima y la limpió. Sentí su frente descansar en la mía, rogué silenciosamente que esto no fuera solo un sueño. Su nariz rozó la parte izquierda de la mía, aspiré cada onza de lo que quedaba de su loción de afeitar. Sin importar cuantas flores hubiera en el cuarto, sin importar que ellas fueran mis favoritas, o lo costosas que fueran, nada, y repito, nada puede ganarle al olor de Edward.

"¿Te sientes bien?" me preguntó en un susurro.

"Ahora sí… ¿Tú?"

Pude escuchar su sonrisa mientras hablaba, "solo podría decir lo mismo."

No hicimos nada después de esto, Edward solo nos acomodó, colocándose de un lado de la cama y poniendo mi pie sobre sus piernas, así los cables del monitor cardiaco o de suplemento de aire no se detendrían. Él colocó su mano en mi mejilla y una vez más me acunó a su pecho, sin hablar, solo apreciando el momento.

Mis ojos se mantenían cerrados mientras Edward tarareaba mi nana, acariciando mi cabello como lo hice con el suyo mientras él dormía. Por unos cuantos momentos, pensé que me había quedado dormida de nuevo, eso fue hasta que escuché pisadas que entraron a la habitación, y todos las voces que perturbaron la paz de nuestro ambiente.

"¿Si quiera tienes permitido estar allá arriba Edward?" escuché la voz de Rosalie, su burla era visible en su tono.

Él no dijo una sola palabra, como no podía ver su rostro con claridad, solo podía adivinar que él la estaba mirando mal. Emmett, se rió de algo que no pude ver, "Hermano, eres tan gay!"

"¡Emmett!" Jasper siseó, "¡Esto es un hospital!"

Giré mi cabeza para verlos a todos, podía ver a Emmett dándole a Jasper una mirada de '¿crees que eso me importa?' mientras demostraba su inmadurez. Los seguía mirando con ojos curiosos, aunque no dije nada. Alice, por otro lado, saltó en la habitación y envolvió su pequeño cuerpo sobre el mío, aunque yo seguía pegada a Edward.

"¡Bella! ¿Por qué no pediste ayuda? ¡Podíamos haberte ayudado!" Alice lloró en mi camiseta-bueno, vestido plástico.

Palmeé su espalda, incómodamente tratando de confortarla, todo lo que sabía era, que no estaba funcionando mucho… "Lo siento Alice…realmente no creí que hubieran otras alternativas en ese momento."

Esto hizo que Edward reaccionara, sus brazos se apretaron en mi cintura mientras me halaba contra su pecho apretándome con fuerza, mientras escuchaba un gruñido bajo que salía de su pecho, "Siempre tienes alternativas, Bella."

Descansé mi cabeza en su pecho y suspiré, "Él amenazó con matarte Edward…"

Se hizo un silencio por un largo momento, no sabía que pensar, solo estaba enfocada en mi respiración y en asegurarme que mi mundo se quedara vertical en lugar de parecer estar dentro de una lavadora. Suspiré de alivio cuando Edward empezó a acariciar mi cabello amorosamente, sentí algo presionar mi cabello, estaba bastante segura que eran sus labios. Cerré mis ojos, no importándome que los hermanos de Edward estuvieran a pasos de nosotros.

"Pensé que te había perdido…" Edward susurró en mi cabello.

"Lo siento," me disculpé.

Él acurrucó su rostro en mi cabello, esta vez supe que eran sus labios los que daban pequeños besos en la piel escondida bajo mi largo cabello. El grupo hizo un sonido de 'Aw' cuando abrí mis ojos, aunque Emmett sin embargo tenía un plan diferente, "Hermano, **TU** eres tan gay!" su risa escandalosa poda haber sacudido el hospital si no hubiera estado atado al suelo. Sentí mis mejillas calentarse y enterré mi cara en la camisa de Edward.

"Cállate Emmett," le gruñó Edward.

"¡Hombre! Yo les salvé el trasero en la bodega y ahora me dices que me calle" Emmett no sonaba para nada enojado, era más como si tratara de fingir su voz para que pareciera enojado… Sí, eso no funcionó muy bien para él.

Fruncí el ceño, "¿Por qué estabas allí?"

Emmett parecía como si estuviera listo para entrar en una detallada descripción de lo que sucedió hasta que Jasper se interpuso, cortando a Emmett, "Trabajábamos en un caso."

"¿Caso?" estaba definitivamente confundida, ¿Edward llamó a la policía?

Jasper asintió aunque Emmett lo cortó, queriendo la atención, "Escuchamos rumores sobre un cargamento de drogas, no creerás lo sorprendidos que estábamos de verlos allí, ¡especialmente ya que estabas amarrada a la cabecera de una cama!"

"Sí, ¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Jasper.

Tragué en seco antes de hablar, "Esta amarrada a la cama mientras, mientras…él," temblé al recordarlo, "Fue a, bueno creo que al trabajo."

El agarre de Edward se volvió más apretado, un poquito demás para ser confortable, pero no dije nada, al menos él tenía sus brazos a mí alrededor…No quería tomar _nada _por sentado. Emmett asintió, "Bueno eso explica el hecho de que estuvieras corriendo con esa cosa."

De Nuevo otro silencio llenó la habitación, yo jugueteaba con los dedos de Edward, tratando de reprimir cualquier recuerdo de los pasados días. Unos cuantos minutos después el silencio fue roto por un largo y ruidoso rugido de mi estomago, de inmediato me sonrojé, escondiendo mi cabeza en la camisa de Edward, su pecho vibraba ligeramente con su silenciosa risa. Me apretó ligeramente antes de susurrar en mi oído, "¿Tienes hambre?"

No alejé mi cabeza de su pecho, solo asentí y mantuve mi agarré. Él se inclinó en una posición incómoda y besó mi frente cariñosamente, frotando mis hombros, "Alice, ¿puedes hacer que Carlisle le pida a una enfermera que le traiga algo de comer a Bella?" Ella asintió y salió de la habitación con Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie siguiéndola. Estaba agradecida porque Edward y yo tuviéramos unos momentos en privado.

Aunque tenía mi cabeza gacha, podía sentir la mirada de Edward abriendo un hoyo en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. Continué jugando con su mano hasta que esta se abrió y se mantuvo así, esperando que pusiera la mía encima. Cuando lo hice de inmediato se cerró y la aferró con la suya, subió mi mano a sus labios y la besó, las mariposas revoloteaban en mi estomago. Sabía que era inevitable, así que miré hacia arriba y como sospeché, sus ojos estaban en los míos. Llevé la mano que no estaba agarrada a la de Edward y la puse en su mejilla, acariciándola levemente.

Se inclinó sobre ella, cerró sus ojos y suspiró, "No quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo como eso otra vez Bella, ¿me entiendes?"

"Edward..."

Sus dedos me callaron de inmediato, "Tu eres mi vida Bella, mi corazón se destrozó cuando tu…" hizo una mueca, "si, no puedo perderte de nuevo. Prométemelo Bella."

Cerré mis ojos, "No puedo prometerte eso."

"¿Por qué no…?" Su voz fue casi un susurro.

Mirándolo a los ojos, supe instantáneamente no por su tono sino por su expresión cuando me dijo eso, que él había entendido mal, "Fui a esa bodega porque pensé que si no lo hacía tu estarías en peligro. Lo haría de nuevo si tuviera que hacerlo. No voy a hacerte falsas promesas."

Podía decir que mis palabras tocaron profundamente a Edward, pero aun así, vi el enojo torcerse en su expresión, "Bella…si no te tengo moriría, ¡entonces tu no serias la única que te estarías sacrificando! ¡Yo no valgo tu vida y la de la bebe!"

Mis cejas se elevaron, "¡Edward, tú vales para mí, más que la mitad del mundo!"

Sus labios se estrellaron contra los míos un instante después, no podía creer que dos días…creo, realmente no sabía cuánto tiempo dormí, pero de cualquier manera, no podía creer que en esos cortos días podrías extrañar tanto algo. Saboreé todo lo suyo, su ligera loción para después de afeitar, su suave piel, su sabor a alcohólico… ¡Espera!, ¿Qué?

Me alejé de él de inmediato, "¿Por qué estuviste tomando?"

Frunció el ceño, "¿No tengo permitido beber?"

"Has estado bebiendo recientemente, puedo saborearlo en ti." Lo acusé

Edward de inmediato me dio una Mirada inocente, "Bueno…como que fui a un bar hace unas noches…"

"¿Y no te cepillaste los dientes?" le pregunté molesta.

"¡Sentía que no valía nada, ok! Quería alejar mi mente de la ruptura y parecía que el alcohol era la mejor decisión además…no he regresado al apartamento en los últimos días…" fue cuando me di cuenta que sus ropas eran las mismas que usó el martes. Eso explicaba que no se hubiera cambiado, que su cabello estuviera grasoso y que su aliento fuera un poquito horrible.

Le sonreí débilmente, mi mano acarició su cabello sin cepillar. No dije nada, pero sin embargo tenía una pregunta más, "Bella… ¿él te hizo algún daño? ¿Te tocó…?"

De inmediato supe de lo que Edward estaba hablando, negué con mi cabeza enseguida, "No, él nunca lo hizo." No tenía que decirle acerca del la cinta adhesiva, era inútil de todos modos, así que mantuve mi boca cerrada sin contar su ultima tortura. Edward suspiró aliviado, "Gracias a dios…"

Sonriendo, tome su cara en mis manos y estrellé mis labios contra los suyos una vez más. Empecé el beso lento y eventualmente se aceleró, mi lengua trazaba sus labios rogándole que me dejara entrar y por supuesto ello hizo. No me importaba su sabor, no me importaba el hecho que mi estomago no solo estaba sediento de hambre, aunque sí me importaba el hecho que tuviéramos audiencia.

Me alejé de inmediato y me sonrojé, escuché a Edward bufar molesto porque su familia hubiera interrumpido nuestra sesión de besos. Palmeé la mano de Edward que estaba sobre la mía para evitar que se levantara y les gritara, diciendo algo que tal vez lamentaría después. Me recosté en su pecho y sus manos se envolvieron en mi estomago, sujetando mis manos y entrelazándolas, su cabeza descansaba en mi hombre. Aunque me sonrojé ligeramente, no me avergoncé de sus caricias frente a su familia como una vez lo hice, en este momento, las necesitaba. Necesitaba cada onza de calidez que él me daba, necesitaba cada pequeño beso que me robaba, y necesitaba su aliento recorriendo mi cuello.

"Aquí está tu comida Bella, lamento que haya tomado tanto, nos dieron permiso de cruzar la calle para traerte McDonald's." Explicó Alice.

Asentí, Emmett continuo, "Si, bueno era eso o la comida de porquería que aquí cocinan. Vi algo de esa cochinada y enseguida supe que eso ¡no se lo comería ni un perro!"

Riéndome, sonreí mientras agarraba la comida, "Gracias." Abrí la bolsa y noté que había dos comidas en lugar de una, fruncí el ceño, "¿Por qué hay dos comidas?"

"Edward. No lo he visto comer nada en los días pasados." Alice respondió.

Fruncí el ceño y le di un codazo en las costillas a Edward, girando mi cabeza y mirándolo mal, él solo me dio una mirada inocente. Zafé mis brazos de los suyos y me senté, antes que Edward me pudiera capturar de nuevo, empujé la bolsa de Mc Donald en su estomago y le dije, "Come."

Él frunció el ceño, "Tu come primero."

"No, tu, tú no has comido nada en días." Le discutí.

"¡Tu tampoco!"

"Pero no estoy tan hambrienta, de todos modos probablemente me alimentaron por un tubo."

Edward frunció el ceño, "Pero no es bueno para el bebe si no comes."

Emmett se enojó, "Coman al mismo tiempo, y si no lo hacen, me aseguraré que se tengan que alimentar por un tubo."

Nos callamos de inmediato, Edward tomó nuestras comidas, un Big Mac y una hamburguesa de Pollo. Cuando sacó las bebidas, me deprimió que solo hubiera una soda y una botella de agua, "¿Por qué no hay dos sodas?"

"Porque la cafeína no es buena para el bebe," ella respondió.

Hice un puchero, "¿Por qué _él_ tiene soda?"

"¡Hey! Yo no soy el que tiene un bebe en mi estomago" Edward levantó sus manos rindiéndose.

Lo miré mal, "Sí…pero tú fuiste quien lo puso allí…"

"Ooh!" Emmett rió, "¡Amigo, tú no tienes idea de cómo hablarle a una mujer!"

"Como si tu, sí." Rosalie le soltó.

Solo me reí por su comentario, Emmett me lanzó una mirada y de inmediato me sentí atraída por mi hamburguesa, la metí en mi boca antes de morder un pedazo. No podía creer lo hambrienta que estaba, aunque estaba llena hace unos minutos… Comí mi hamburguesa rápido, aunque Edward se comió la suya mucho más rápido. Él trató de robarse una papita pero le golpeé la mano y lo regañé, "Tú, tienes las tuyas."

Él me sacó la lengua y murmuró algo bajo su aliento, solo lo ignoré y terminé, tragándome mi agua. Se sentía maravillosa bajando por mi garganta, otra cosa que era difícil de creer que antes de desmayarme mi garganta se sentía tan seca que casi no tenia saliva. Saboreé el sabor de mi comida y la fría agua, aunque deseaba poder tomar una soda…

"¿Cuándo me darán de alta?" pregunté, tomando otro trago de agua.

"Bueno, creo que podemos traer a Carlisle y pedirle que te de una revisión rápida antes que te dé permiso de irte." Respondió Edward.

"No quiero estar aquí, hace frio y huele feo." Lloriqueé.

Edward se rió, "Bueno, yo puedo mantenerte caliente." Me abrazó contra su pecho después que bajo su vaso de soda, descansando su mejilla en la mía.

"Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos." Jasper anunció.

Alice parecía que iba a protestar hasta que Jasper la mira, ella suspiró y asintió, "¡Bueno nos vemos luego en el apartamento, asegúrense de pasar por allí en cuanto regresen!" Ella vino y me abrazó, la abracé esta vez no incómodamente.

"Ok." Le aseguré, "Adiós Alice."

"Adiós." Ella se despidió.

"Nos vemos" dijo Emmett, agarrando la cintura de Rosalie antes de salir del cuarto privado, ahora se sentía tan vacio, tan solitario…fui reconfortada con que no lo estaba cuando Edward me apretó contra él, suspiré antes de ponerme cómoda una vez más.

"Entonces… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que hacen Emmett y Jasper para vivir?" le pregunté.

"Bueno, Emmett tiene su propio gimnasio, pero él solía trabajar con el FBI. Jasper aun trabaja allí, así que cuando Jasper tiene que hacer un caso por sí mismo, a Emmett le gusta ir y tener una razón para cargar una pistola."

Reí, sacudiendo mi cabeza, "¿Así que es por eso que ellos estaban allí anoche?"

Él asintió. Yo suspiré, "¿Por qué me desmayé? ¿Lo sabes?"

"Hm, deshidratación." Me respondió

"Ah." Fue todo lo que dije.

Nos sentamos allí unos momentos en silencio antes que un golpe en la puerta rompiera el aire, yo hablé primero, "Pase."

La puerta se abrió revelando a Carlisle, le sonreí y lo saludé, "Hola Bella, es bueno saber que estas despierta."

Asentí. Él miró a Edward y sonrió, "Es bueno saber que tu estas despierto también."

Lo sentí encogerse de hombros, Carlisle asintió antes de tomar las tablas y leerlas, "Hm, bueno, parece que estas bien para irte, solo asegúrate de tomar mucho liquido y comida sana durante los próximos días, cuando viniste estabas en una mala condición."

Le pregunté asintiendo, "¿Eso significa que puedo ir a casa?"

Carlisle se rió, "¿Ansiosa no?

Me sonrojé, "No me gustan los hospitales."

Él asintió, "Bueno, solo tengo que quitarte los cables y entonces solo tienen que firmar unas formas de salida y se pueden ir."

Refrenándome de gritar sí, le sonreí brillantemente y asentí. No tomó mucho tiempo que me quitaran todos los tubos, Miré a otra parte cuando me sacó las agujas, apreté la mano de Edward mientras las sacaba. Nosotros fuimos directo al departamento después que terminé con el papeleo y nosotros-bueno, yo- nos apresuramos a salir del hospital. No me sentía con ganas de ver enfrentarme a Alice en estos momentos, así que fuimos derecho a nuestro apartamento.

Me quité mi abrigo, Edward me ayudó a quitármelo y ponerlo en el colgador junto al suyo, le agradecí y seguí hacia la sala. Se sentía como si hubiera sido hace mucho tiempo que estado en este espacioso apartamento. Me paré frente a el por unos cuantos momentos antes de escuchar un ruido proveniente del baño, "¿Qué estás haciendo Edward?

"¡Solo me estoy cepillando los dientes!" me gritó desde el baño de su habitación. Me reí, yo probablemente me debería lavar los dientes también…antes que lo supiera estaba parada fuera del baño y empezando a cepillar mis dientes. Me aseguré de restregar mi lengua vigorosamente antes de finalmente sentirme satisfecha con mi boca. Enjuagando mi boca, rápidamente la sequé con una toalla de mano y regresé a la sala, Edward ya estaba allí esperándome, solo que estaba sin camisa. Me sonrojé mientras dejaba mis ojos vagar por la piel que mis manos solían recorrer.

No me di cuenta cuando Edward se dio la vuelta, su pecho tan tonificado como recordaba hace unos días. Edward aclaró su garganta para atraer mi atención, miré arriba instantáneamente y me sonrojé cuando lo vi sonreír con burla. Él abrió sus brazos para mi, lentamente, empecé a caminar hacia él, directo a sus brazos, ellos se cerraron a mi alrededor de inmediato, yo hice lo mismo con su torso, acurrucándome contra su pecho, tan cálido, tan…fornido.

Aspiré su aroma, mi nariz rozó su pecho, su pecho vibró debajo de mí. Acaricié con mi nariz su piel. La mano de Edward vino a mi cabeza a detener mi movimiento, "Bella…si sigues haciendo esto seré incapaz de controlarme."

Besé la piel que mi cara tenía enfrente, dejando reposar mis labios por un momento o dos, hice un recorrido lento subiendo desde su pecho, a su cuello, a su oído, me levanté en la punta de mis pies antes de morder ligeramente su lóbulo, "Entonces no lo hagas." Le susurré.

Edward gimió, lo sentí crecer contra mi abdomen mientras continuaba provocándolo jugando con su oreja. A Edward siempre le ha gustado estar en control, así que en cuanto mordí ligeramente su lóbulo, él agarró mis caderas y me empujo contra la pared más cercana, estrellando sus labios con los míos, su caderas embistieron las mías y me hizo jadear un gemido, de inmediato empezó a besar mi barbilla y mi cuello. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, Edward se inclinó y aferró mis muslos, subiéndome, envolví mis piernas en su cintura.

Agarré su cabello, masajeándolo mientras él devoraba mi cuello. Edward empezó a desabrochar mi camisa, sus labios regresaron a los míos y metió su lengua en mi boca, gemí enseguida. Edward pensó que no soltaba mis botones lo suficientemente rápido, tomó los dos lados de mi camisa y la rasgó, separó nuestros labios, "te compraré otra después…" atacó mis labios una vez más, llevando la camisa por mis hombros y sacándola completamente, sus manos automáticamente fueron a mi sujetador antes de soltarlo y lanzarlo al suelo.

Él embistió contra mí, gemí en su boca, mis bragas se volvían cada vez más húmedas a medida que los segundos pasaban. Edward me alejó de la pared, caminó llevándome a la habitación, sin quitar sus labios de los míos ni siquiera por un segundo. Una vez llegamos a la cama, lentamente me recostó sobre ella, separando nuestros labios, tomando mi labio inferior en el suyo, tirando de él, haciendo que el dolor y el placer se mezclaran en perfecta sincronía.

Edward se paró frente a mí, sus manos en mi falda y empezó a bajarla por mis rodillas hasta sacarla completamente de mi cuerpo, llevándose mis bragas con ella. Me sonrojé mientras sus ojos escaneaban mi cuerpo desnudo, él soltó sus pantalones y los dejó caer, aunque sus ojos no se apartaban de mi cuerpo. Tan pronto se halló libre de ellos, se subió sobre mí, tomando mis labios en los suyos una vez más. Él frotaba su punta contra mi centro y automáticamente yo embestí contra él, gimiendo.

"Edward..." gemí.

"Bella," se deslizó entre mis piernas, posicionándose, sus manos en mi pelvis, antes que pudiera pensar, embistió dentro de mí con fuerza. Mi cabeza de inmediato golpeó el colchón, mis manos sujetaban el colchón para tener algo de fricción. Cada embestida era más fuerte que la anterior, él casi se sale en unas cuantas ocasiones, entonces embestía fuerte y rápido, mi estomago parecía querer salirse por mi garganta.

"¡Edward!" gemí en voz alta, mi espalda empezó a arquearse sobre el colchón.

Él agarró mis nalgas, logrando llegar cada vez más profundo, casi tuve un orgasmo en ese momento, no habían pasado si quiera treinta segundos, quería que Edward se viniera primero, aunque era algo muy improbable. Edward tomó mi pecho en su mano, la otra seguía agarrándome la nalga. Sus labios dejaban besos en mis labios, mejillas y finalmente, mi oído. Jugaba con mi oreja como yo lo hice con la suya, oh, fui una maldita perra por hacer eso.

Mi orgasmo llegó fuerte y rápido, Edward casi no parecía desconcertado, "Vente Bella…vente." Suplicó.

No podía aguantarlo más, "¡Edward!" grité, me vine justo después de eso, Edward embistió unas cuantas veces más antes de sentir el mismo placer que yo sentía. Él gimió mi nombre mientras el orgasmo lo recorría, se vació dentro de mí antes de girar, llevándome consigo.

"Prométemelo Bella…" susurró.

"No puedo," murmuré contra su pecho, aun jadeando.

"¿Por favor…? Me rogó.

Enterré mi cabeza en su cuello, "Te prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo…" le susurré.

Acarició mi cabello ligeramente, "Creo que tendré que conformarme con eso."

Quería prometerle que estaría con él para siempre, pero si tenía que decidir entre su vida y la mía, no dudaría en ceder. Besé ligeramente su cuello, mis ojos se volvían pesados a medida que los minutos pasaban, cerré mis ojos, sabiendo que cuando me despertara tendría los brazos de Edward a mí alrededor.

* * *

Muchas acertaron en su teoría de las profesiones de Jasper y Emmett.

La primera vez, esta historia había terminado aquí, la autora decidió hacer una secuela, pero luego no le gustó la secuela, así que la eliminó y siguió escribiendo los capis que siguieron a este.

Sigo sin tener respuesta de Nicolle (la autora) pero tomaré lo que me dijo en agosto, que esta historia en español era mía para hacer con ella lo que quisiera, así que la seguiré cuando llegué el momento en que alcancé donde ella la dejo.

Déjenme saber que les pareció y nos vemos mañana en verdades.


	31. Sueños

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es de VampireAngel94, yo solo la traduzco con su consentimiento.**

**Sorry por la tardanza, he tenido la crisis de los casi treinta y he andado medio… loca por decirlo de alguna manera jajajaja. Bueno sin más los dejo con el capi.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo treinta y uno **

"Bella…" una voz divina murmuró, despertándome de mi sueño.

Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de mi pecho haciéndome sentir incomoda, como si estuviera sosteniendo su vida con miedo a perderla. Mis ojos se abrieron de pronto, sabiendo muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo, como no podía saberlo, si ha sido lo mismo de las pasadas cuatro noches. Tratando de soltar sus brazos, solo conseguí que me apretara más, haciéndome sentir levemente sofocada. Mis manos trataron de quitar las suyas de mi cuerpo, o al menos, soltarlas de mí alrededor. Pero obviamente, mi fuerza no era rival para la suya.

Traté de despertarlo de a la vieja usanza, "Edward."

"Bella, por favor…" lo escuché lloriquear dormido.

El dolor brotó a raudales y lleno cada herida de mi corazón, sabiendo con certeza cuál era el sueño que había tenido por los últimos cuatro días, cada noche era el mismo, cada noche tenía que luchar para despertarlo, "Edward, Edward por favor despierta."

Sentí su cabeza enterarse en la parte de atrás de mi cuelo, escondiéndose en mi cabello, "No me dejes."

"Edward, ¡Despierta!" Me esforcé

"¡Regresa!" Gritó, sentándose de pronto, de inmediato supe que estaba despierto, justo como las otras noches. Jadeé ya que finalmente tenía aire para respirar. Me senté a su lado en la cama. Coloqué una mano en su espalda que se movía con violencia, él se giró de inmediato, ni siquiera jadeé de nuevo cuando vi la imagen de sus ojos brillantes de lágrimas mientras caían en cascada, bolsa de un gris ligero bajo sus ojos porque cada vez dormía menos. Moví mi mano de su espalda a su frente y quité unos mechones que se habían adherido a su cara por el sudor, antes de acunar sus mejillas, limpiando la sal de sus pómulos manchados de rojo. Su rostro se hundió en mi mano antes de suspirar, "¿Terminará alguna vez?" Susurró la pregunta.

Mis labios temblaron mientras le respondía, "Eso espero…"

Sin ver, sujetó ambos lados de mis caderas, levantándome con toda su fuerza antes de colocarme de lado sobre su regazo. Se acomodó cerca de la cabecera de la cama y apoyó su espalda en ella, halándome cerca a su pecho cuando comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, con mi oído en su pecho. Para cualquiera, él luciría calmado y centrado si no tomas en cuenta su rostro demacrado y bañado en lágrimas, pero si escuchas el ritmo de su corazón te darías cuenta enseguida. Ha sido así desde que llegamos a casa después de salir del hospital, cada vez que sucede, mi corazón se rasga un poco más, "¿Era el mismo?"

No tenía que verlo para saber que asintió, "Si…"

"¿Por qué crees que sigues teniendo esos sueños?" le hice la misma pregunta de todas las noches.

Edward dejo reposar su frente en mi cabello, besándolo ligeramente, "No lo sé."

Mi corazón se arrugó a sus palabras. Desde que regresé del hospital, cada noche, Edward se despierta de sus sueños asustado, exhausto, inseguro, y en búsqueda de confort. Él me dijo que yo estaba en sus sueños, bueno, no específicamente yo, porque no estoy en ellos, pero era una pesadilla. Sueña que yo rompo con él como me vi forzada a hacerlo la semana pasada. A pesar que estuve fuera de su vida por menos de dos días, parece que fue para él un gran golpe. Cada noche es lo mismo, cada noche le garantizo que estaré a su lado cuando se despierte, y que continuaré estando hasta el día que muera.

"Debes dormir más Edward." suspiré

Enterró su cabeza en mi cabello antes de responder, "Estoy bien."

"No lo estas."

Su agarre en mis costillas se hizo mayor, "Parece tan real…"

Con una de mis manos agarré la suya, la otra acunaba su cara, "¿No me siento real ahora?" mi pulgar acariciaba su mejilla.

"Si," descansó su frente en la mía, sin cerrar sus ojos, "Pero también te sientes real en el sueño"

Me dolió el corazón, dolía pensar que Edward estaba sufriendo por mi culpa, pero también porque él no creía que yo me quedaría. Podría llamarlo loco por pensar que alguien no lo querría, mucho menos yo, pero solo podía asegurarle que lo quería y que me quedaría, todo el tiempo que él quisiera. Agarré la parte trasera de su cuello y lo halé hacia mí, tomando sus labios en los míos. Toda su desesperación salió en ese beso mientras trataba de llenarlo de tranquilidad. Antes que me percatara ambos estábamos jadeando por aire.

"No fue tu culpa." Dije sin pensar.

"¿Qué no lo fue? Edward jadeó.

Trague en seco, sabiendo que tal vez no era el mejor momento, pero eso tendría que salir eventualmente, "Tus padres, no fue tu culpa." Abrí mis ojos para mirar los suyos, él miraba los míos frunciendo el ceño, sin tener la menos idea de lo que estaba hablando.

"¿Qué es-?" lo corté

"Fue James." No lo mire mientras dije las palabras, no tenía suficiente valor. Después de unos momentos, levanté la cabeza para ver su rostro, estaba en shock mientras la realidad de mis palabras empezaba a asentarse en él, ahora la rabia estaba ganándole al shock.

"¡Ese hijo de puta!" gritó, podía sentir sus manos cerrarse en puños antes de estrellarlos contra la cabecera de la cama, haciéndome saltar. Gateé para salirme de su agarre rápidamente antes que se girara, sus ojos negros por la furia. Saltó de la cama y empezó a caminar por la habitación, mis ojos seguían cada movimiento que hacía, sus dedos pinchando el puente de la nariz.

"¡Ese hijo de puta sigue metiéndose en mi vida después de muerto, imbécil! ¡Primero mata a mis padres, luego secuestra a mi novia y casi la mata! ¡Juro que si él estuviera vivo en este instante, le desgarraría la garganta y me bebería su sangre!" El enojo estaba sacando todo de él, pero la mayoría iba dirigida a sí mismo. No debería haberle dicho nada, habían MUCHOS mejores momentos para mencionarlo, pero ahora se lo añadí a su ya de por si deprimido humor.

¿Debería decir algo? ¿Qué debería decir si lo hiciera? ¿Cálmate? ¿Quién lo haría si se enteraran que un hombre cercano a uno ha sido la razón de la muerte de sus padres y de secuestrarme? Definitivamente eso era algo que no iba a decir. Estas bien es definitivamente una pregunta que debo dejar fuera de la ecuación. Decidí sentarme y dejarlo que se calmara antes de decir algo, dejar que se desahogara, algo que definitivamente necesitaba. Edward continuó divagando, golpeando la pared unas cuantas veces por la frustración, pero cuando él golpeó la pared con la suficiente fuerza para que su puño la atravesara, sabía que era tiempo de ponerle fin a esto.

"¡Edward!" salté de la cama, corrí hacia él tomando su mano en la mía, la sangre manaba ligeramente de sus nudillos como si estuvieran ligeramente raspados.

Mi visión se volvió borrosa, pero no me importó, lo llevé al baño y lo ayudé a limpiarse la sangre antes de sentir la familiar sensación subiendo por mi garganta, corrí al baño. Unos momentos después, Edward se arrodillo a mi lado, sujetando unos cuantos risos en su mano para que no estorbaran, su otra mano acariciando mi espalda en gentiles círculos. Podía sentir mis ojos llenarse con los vapores del agua salada que corrían por mis mejillas. Después de vomitar todas las sustancias que contenía mí estomago, me dejé colapsar sobre mi brazo a un lado del servicio, la otra mano aun sujetaba la tasa por cualquier cosa, lloriqueé.

"¿Bella, amor, estas bien?" la voz de mi Edward era dulce y gentil, de la manera que se supone debe sonar, no furioso y vengativo.

Me sorbí la nariz, "L-lo siento Ed-Edward 'hipé'" ¡Genial, ahora tengo hipo!

Él se inclinó y quitó más cabello de mi cara mientras yo continuaba llorando, su otra mano acarició mi mejilla, "Bella, cariño, no tienes nada por que disculparte, yo soy el que debe disculparse, no debería haberme puesto de esa manera."

Hipé de nuevo antes de tumbarlo en un abrazo, llorando en su pecho, "No –hip- yo debí mencionarlo an-tes –hip"

Edward no dijo nada, solo acarició mi cabello tratando de calmarme. Las lágrimas no se detenían, malditas hormonas, maldito olor a sangre que me hace querer vomitar de nuevo, maldito James, ¡maldito todo! Después de llorar hasta que no pude más miré a Edward, cuyos ojos se fijaron en los míos de inmediato. Me dio una sonrisa triste antes de besarme la frente, se levantó, no cuan alto era, sino lo suficiente para tomarme en brazos, mi cabeza descansó en su hombro y mis ojos se cerraron.

Se sentó en la cama aun conmigo en brazos, mientras ser recostaba haciéndome acostar también. Me acurruqué en una posición cómoda, dejando mi cabeza descansar en su hombro, mi cuerpo de lado, mi mano y pierna sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Aun después de tanto llorar no podía dormir. Mi mano trazaba los definidos músculos de Edward como una fuente de entretenimiento, pensando que él se había dormido.

No lo estaba.

"Bella, si continuas hacienda eso, los dos terminaremos teniendo un problema." Pude escuchar su sonrisa presumida en sus palabras.

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron, pero no me detuve, "¿Está bien esto? Dejé mi mano recorrer su pezón que estaba duro, sintiéndolo temblar bajo mi toque, sabiendo que él ya estaba excitado. En unos cuantos segundos, Edward trepó sobre mí.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté con Edward bajo las sabanas.

Ambas de sus manos en el centro de mi estomago, así que levanté las sabanas para ver claramente a Edward, mirándolo con curiosidad, "¿Edward, qué estás haciendo?" le pregunté, mis mejillas calientes por estar totalmente expuesta frente a Edward, aunque teníamos más de tres meses no podía evitar sentirme avergonzada de mi cuerpo frente a él.

Su cabeza se giró hacia mí, sus ojos nadaban con emoción, mientras movía sus ojos hacia abajo, seguí su mirada y me congelé. Mi estomago lucia como si hubiera comido como un cerdo en la cena. Mi pequeño golpeador se estaba notando, dejé mi mano recorrer mi piel, haciendo que una sonrisa iluminara mi rostro, "Whoa…" susurré, Edward inclinó su cabeza y besó ligeramente mi estomago, me reí por la sensación.

"¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo estas despierto?" le pregunté.

Edward contestó sin mover su cabeza de mi pequeño bulto, "No dormí."

"Edward…"

"Tenemos que levantarnos pronto, Alice va a venir para resolver unas cosas de los planes de boda." Trató de cambiar el tema.

"Edward, tú no has tenido una noche de sueño decente en una semana." Dije preocupada.

"Estoy bien." Sonrió, aunque yo no le creí.

Quité el cabello de su cara, acariciando las bolsas bajo sus ojos, "No lo estas." Antes que él pudiera decir algo, continúe, "Creo que debes ver un psiquiatra Edward."

Él me dio una mirada extraña, "Bella…no creo-''

"Es solo que creo que debes hablar con alguien. Me duele verte de esta manera, necesitas dormir y estoy segura que a Alice no le moleste que no estés para la perorata." Mantuve un dedo en sus labios.

Los labios de Edward se fruncieron, pero presioné mi dedo ligeramente, "si eso es lo que quieres…"

"Lo es." Lo animé, su cara un miraba hacia abajo, quería levantar su espíritu, "Hey," tomé su rostro en mi manos, sentándome para poder estar más cerca de su angelical rostro, "Después que regreses, ¿por qué no vamos y compramos ropita de bebe?"

Su rostro se iluminó al instante, "Pensé que querías esperar hasta que la casa estuviera lista."

Me encogí de hombres, "Bueno, un poco de ropa no hará daño."

La boca de Edward cubrió la mía de inmediato, no pude evitar reírme tontamente, mientras nos besábamos, la boca de Edward se curvó en una sonrisa. Me separé, dejando mi dedo en sus labios una vez más para que no pudiera intentar nada mientras yo hablaba, "Te hice una cita para dentro de dos horas, necesitas arreglarte."

Él frunció el ceño, "¿Te refieres a que lo tenias todo planeado?"

Asentí, "Sí, te hice la cita ayer en la mañana, así que levántate y vete a bañar."

Suspirando, me permitió que lo empujara fuera de la cama conmigo, se levantó cabizbajo con sus manos en la mías, "Tu sabes que también necesitas un baño."

"¿Oh? Creo que tomaré una ducha en el otro bañ-"me cortó con sus labios, besándome apasionadamente con todo su poder antes de romper el beso, dejándome jadeando, "¡Ni lo pienses!" su voz era severa mientras se inclinaba y me cogía por los muslos, lanzándome sobre su hombro, dirigiéndose hacia el baño.

"¡Bájame, Edward!" grité.

Me dio una nalgada, haciéndome aullar, "No lo creo, amor." Una vez en el baño, encendió la ducha, podía sentir el espray contra mi espalda y nalgas. Una vez me dejo bajar, me atrapó contra la pared, sonriendo. Sus ambas manos bajaron deslizándose por mis costados hasta mis caderas antes de alzarlas y colocarlas a su alrededor, haciendo que sintiera su creciente problema en mi centro. Embestí contra él, adorando ver como jadeaba por mí. Besé su cuello, una de mis manos agarrando mis senos, la otra en mi espalda presionándome contra él.

Ligeramente pellizcó y torció mi pezón, haciéndome jadear de placer antes que sus manos empezaran a deslizarse hacia mis nalgas, mientras empezaba a frotarse contra mí, haciéndome arquear mi espalda contra la pared, cada vez nos excitábamos más y más mientras más nos empapábamos con la regadera. Podía sentir que goteaba mientras mi estomago se encogía y ardía, mi vagina anhelaba tener a Edward dentro.

Justo cuando Edward se posicionó, un fuerte golpe en la puerta lo hizo fallar y frotarse contra mí de nuevo, haciendo que los dos jadeáramos por la sorpresa. Quien fuera que estuviera tras la puerta iba a pagarla caro, "¡Juro que si ustedes dos no salen en los próximos tres minutos, me voy a asegurar que no puedan hacer lo que están haciendo por una semana!" Gritó Alice.

Edward gruñó, yo palmeé su hombre mientras me bajaba, aunque sin moverse, respirando en mi cabello mientras sentía su problema desaparecer gradualmente. Besó mi cuello antes de susurrar, "Terminaremos esto después."

"Estoy de acuerdo" suspire, estaba tan excitada en ese momento, que casi no podía caminar, quería-no-necesitaba fricción, pero también necesitaba mi vida, algo que Alice no pensaría dos veces antes de quitarme. Alice solo tenía unas semanas más de embarazo que yo, pero a ella ya se le estaban viendo los visibles cambios de humor, me reía de la cara que ponía Jasper cada vez que ella de pronto de enojaba o lloraba. Me prometí a mi misma que no sería así, pero el hecho, pero el hecho era que podía sentir que me estaba poniendo emocional y que parecía que no podía controlarlo. Ahora mismo, estaba a punto de saltar sobre Edward y tomarlo en el suelo del baño, la única cosa que me detenía de hacerlo era Alice.

Me vestí rápido con unos jeans y una camiseta azul oscura, el mismo color que Edward siempre alagaba en mi cuando lo usaba. Edward tomó el cepillo antes que yo y empezó a cepillar mi cabello, me reí, "¿no crees que soy lo suficientemente mayor para cepillar mi propio cabello?"

"¡Claro! No creo que pueda soportar saber que tu estas cerca de estos filosos extremos." Se rió.

Rodé mis ojos, "Cielos, es genial saber que tú tienes tanta fe en mi." bufé.

"No hay problema cariño"

"Te odio"

"Yo también te amo." Me dio un pequeño beso bajando el cepillo, tomó mi mano en la suya antes de hacernos salir por la puerta, Alice estaba parada en medio del cuarto, sus brazos cruzados, su pie golpeando la alfombra, "Sabían que iba a venir, ¿Por qué se metieron a la ducha?"

Señalé a Edward, "Fue su culpa, él me obligó."

Él murmuró algo que sonó como "soplona" antes de caminar detrás de mí, escondiéndose tras mi espalda. Dejando a Alice para que me castigara, "Espera Alice, antes que digas algo, Edward tiene que irse."

Ella frunció el ceño, "¿Irse? ¿A dónde?

"Tengo una cita médica, mis dolores de cabeza han regresado." Le respondió mintiendo, antes que yo pudiera decir algo.

Alice le dio una Mirada preocupada, "¿Estás bien?"

Edward me dio una mirada tranquilizadora antes de mirar a Alice, haciéndome sentir mejor, "Debo estarlo."

Ella suspiró, me miró, "Y déjame adivinar, ¿tu vas con él?"

Miré al suelo, sonrojándome, "Sí"

"Bien, pero en cuanto ustedes dos regresen me tienen que llamar y avisarme, estamos perdiendo tiempo precioso de planeación, la boda es en dos semanas, tenemos que apresurarnos."

Mi corazón se saltó un latido, oh dios mío, la boda es en dos semanas…mordí mi labio y asentí, abrazando a Alice antes de verla salir por la puerta. Miré a Edward, él tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras estaba recostado contra la pared, mirándome raro, "¿Qué?"

"El azul va maravillosamente con tu piel, luces absolutamente radiante." Me alagó.

Me sonrojé, "Eso me han dicho. ¿Por qué le mentiste a Alice?"

Suspiró, "Porque no quiero que ella se preocupe por esto, es suficientemente malo que tu estés preocupada, para añadir otra mujer embarazada." Se acercó y me tomó en sus brazos, besando mi frente.

"Sabes, nosotras no somos tan frágiles."

"¿No lo eres?" No sabía si lo había dicho para que lo escuchara o no, pero lo deje pasar y lo arrastré para que tomara su abrigo mientras tomaba el mío, "¿La cita no es a las diez?"Me preguntó

Asentí, "Sí, pero podemos desayunar antes de ir."

Edward entrelazó sus manos con las mías, sosteniéndolas fuertemente mientras sentía mi corazón palpitar, "Sabes creo, que tenemos tiempo libre para nuestro pequeño acuerdo."

"¿Oh? ¿Y cuál es ese?" le pregunté seductoramente, esperando que fuera el que no pudimos terminar.

"Vamos a compare el guardarropa del bebe." Sonrió.

Con mi humor y mis esperanzas aplastadas, asentí, deseando no haber hecho la oferta, "Lo que sea."

Debí haber esperado hasta que la casa estuviera construida, como tenía planeado. Hasta ahora, la casa tenia terminado un cuarto de su construcción, aparentemente, Edward contrató trabajadores extras para tener la casa terminada para finales del mes, él no me dejaba ver los planos, todos en su familia pensaban que eran gracioso esconderme las cosas pero tan pronto se lo hacía yo a ellos, se molestaban. Pero supongo que tendré que lidiar con eso. Al menos Eddie estaba bien…

Edward me ayudó a ponerme el abrigo, agarro mi cartera y celular antes de cerrar con llave la puerta, me ofreció su brazo para que caminara a su lado hasta el elevador, "Sabes, aun no creo que haya nada malo conmigo Bella, son solo pesadillas."

"Sí, pero cuando estas dormido, Edward, gritas y…y me asustas…" le susurré la ultima parte.

Dejó caer su brazo antes de envolverme en un abrazo, "Lo siento."

Respirando profundamente su aroma, sentí mis nervios calmarse de inmediato, suspirando le dije, "Es mi culpa Edward, no te preocupes."

"No lo es."

"Pero yo fui quien se fue."

"Pero regresaste." Besó mi frente, regalándome una amorosa sonrisa, "Y nunca te dejaré que te vayas nuevamente."

Le sonreí, antes de abrazar su cintura, él abrazó mis hombros y salimos ahora que el elevador se había abierto. No nos tomó mucho tiempo llegar al centro, el trafico estaba horrible, no me malentiendas, pero no era tan malo como si estuviéramos a una milla de distancia del semáforo. Nos detuvimos en el restaurante de Esme para desayunar, ella estaba emocionada de tenernos con ella hablaba y hablaba sobre lo lindo que son Eddie y Anna mientras comíamos nuestros enormes platos de comida, y como siempre, el mío estaba lleno de kétchup.

Edward se atragantó toda su comida y terminó cuando yo aun iba por la mitad, miró sobre mi cabeza con una expresión sorprendida como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Fruncí el ceño y seguí su mirada sin ver nada. ¡_Qué demoni-Hey! _En el corto periodo de tiempo en que estuve distraída, Edward me robó un pedazo de tocino. Le di un puñetazo en el brazo y lo miré mal, "Debes saber que no es bueno robarle comida a una mujer embarazada."

"Pero tú no eres cualquier mujer embarazada, tu eres _mi _mujer embarazada." Sonrió y yo traté de no darme por vencida.

"¿Entonces por qué te robas mi comida?" sentí la ira subir.

Dejó de sonreír de inmediato, "Tranquila, te puedo comprar más tocino, amor."

"¡No quiero más tocino!" crucé mis brazos que temblaban por la ira, _¡¿Qué demonios me pasa?!_

"Tranquila, tranquila amor," me trató de calmar, halándome hacia sus brazos, de inmediato suspiré y me recosté contra él.

"Lo siento Edward, mis hormonas me vuelven loca." Me disculpé.

Acarició mis cabellos antes de besar mi frente, "Esta bien amor."

Nos sentamos unos cuantos minutes antes de darnos cuenta del tiempo, "Tenemos que irnos, la recepcionista quiere que lleguemos diez minutos antes de la cita."

Frunció el ceño, "Pero yo quería comprar las cosas del bebe."

Rodé mis ojos, "Tu eres el que pareces un bebe, podemos conseguir las cosas _después _de la cita."

Asintió suspirando, "Bien, pero anota que no estoy feliz con eso."

"Lo que sea, vamos." Lo tomé de la mano, dejé el dinero en la mesa antes que Edward pudiera verlo mientras lo halaba hacia afuera, despidiéndonos rápidamente de Esme antes de irnos. Cuando saltamos en el auto nos fuimos lo más rápido posible, yendo hacia el centro unas cuantas cuadras más para llegar al psiquiatra. Caminé con Edward hasta que llegamos a la sala de espera, tomé su mano en la mía, nos sentamos y esperamos por su turno para compartir sus emociones.

Edward apretó mi mano, "¿Vas a entrar conmigo?"

Sonreí tristemente antes de negar con la cabeza, "No, nadie tiene permitido entrar contigo."

Su agarre se hizo más fuerte, "Pero no quiero que te vayas."

Me moví ligeramente, levantándome para darle un beso amoroso, deseando que confiara más en mí. Me separé, acunando sus mejillas en mis manos, "Edward…te estaré esperando en este mismo lugar hasta que salgas." No parecía muy convencido, le sonreí, "Recuerda, que cuando salgas, puedes escoger la ropita del bebe."

Su humor cambió una vez más, su sonrisa se empezó a extender, a él _realmente _le debe gustar ir de compras…supongo que de esa manera está relacionado con Alice. Podía ver los engranajes de su cabeza dándole vueltas a la idea de las ropas de bebe que podría comprar, antes que supiera, sus labios atacaron los míos con ansias antes que un hombre de mediana edad saliera de su oficina y lo llamara. Me separé sonrojándome, "Ahora ve, estaré aquí cuando regreses."

Dándole a mi mano otro apretón, me soltó a regañadientes y entró a la oficina dándome otra mirada de añoranza antes de desaparecer tras la puerta. Suspiré, _él no va a estar allá para siempre, Bella, es solo una hora…_Sí, una _larga _hora. Me acababa de percatar que esta es la primera vez desde que…regrese, que nos hemos separado. En el trabajo, él me movió a su oficina para que pudiera estar más cerca de él. En casa, me sigue a cada momento, cuando voy a bañarme entra conmigo—no que me importe ni nada de eso-. Era solo cuando necesitaba usar el baño, que plantaba mi pie y lo hacía esperar afuera hasta que terminara, incluso entonces, él prácticamente me derribaba por la fuerza del abrazo y me decía que me había extrañado. Lo encontraba enteramente adorable e innecesario.

Saqué mi novela de Cumbres Borrascosas que había puesto en mi cartera para leer ya que sabía que no iba a tener permitido estar en la misma habitación con Edward para acompañarme. Mientras trataba de leer el sueño de Lockwood sobre Catherine, pero no podía, mi mente estaba muy llena con Edward y sus noches de terror.

No podía evitar sentir que la culpa me consumía, mientras recordaba lo que me dijo. Cada noche desde hace una semana ha sido lo mismo, yo, dejándolo, como lo hice la semana pasada. Parpadeé para detener las lágrimas a medida que me imaginaba como seria estar separada de Edward, sola en bodega abandonada. Nunca fue una de esas chicas que tienen miedo de morir solas, lo esperaba, pero ahora que conocí a Edward, me dolía pensar en una vida sin él. Despertándome un día como una anciana que no tiene a nadie a su lado además de su gato.

Si Edward no estuviera a mi lado, yo no viviría para verlo, de eso estoy segura.

Tratando de llevar a mi mente, temas más ligeros, pensé como seria después que la casa estuviera terminada y el bebe hubiera nacido. Podía imaginarme la cara de Edward jugando con un pequeño niño con su mismo color de cabello en el patio, Eddie tratando de seguirlos también. No pude evitar sonreír cuando pensé en todas las posibilidades. ¿Tendremos más niños? A mí no me importaría unos cuantos años más adelante, pero, ¿Cuántos quiere Edward? Sé que Edward no tendrá favoritismos, él los consentirá a todos y será igual de protector como lo es conmigo.

Mi mente había empezado a vagar cuando la puerta se abrió, Edward salió, su expresión me dijo que estaba pensando profundamente. _Whoa, ¿ya pasó una hora?_ Miré mi reloj, y sí, ya había pasado una hora. Rápidamente guarde mi libro en mi cartera y me la puse en el hombro, caminé hacia Edward quien estaba caminando hacia mí. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando, Edward estrelló sus labios con los míos, besándome con toda la pasión que él o yo podíamos juntar. Justo cuando él empezaba a suplicarme para que abriera mi boca con su lengua, me separé de él, recordando que estábamos en un lugar público.

"¡Edward!" me reí a su súbita explosión de… ¿amor? Sí como no.

"Hola amor," me dio una sonrisa que llegaba a sus ojos.

"¿Cómo te fue?"

"Bien, realmente, creo que descubrí cual es el problema." Jugó con unos cuantos mechones de mi cabello.

Mis mejillas se calentaron, "¿Entonces?"

"Te digo después amor, no te preocupes." Me dio un besito en la frente tomando mi mano en la suya y encaminándonos a la salida.

"¡Edward, oye!" un grito, atrajo nuestra atención.

Nos giramos, él corrió hasta nosotros, asintió hacia mí a manera de saludo antes de hablar, "Edward, te sugiero que te hagas otra cita si las pesadillas regresan."

Él asintió, "Lo haré doc."

El pelirrojo asintió, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Edward y sacudió ligeramente, "Espero no escuchar de ti Edward."

Edward sonrió y le dio las gracias antes que el Dr. McConnell se girara y regresará a su oficina por el pasillo. Sujeté su mano, "¿Puedes decirme _por favor _sobre que estaban hablando allí?"

Suspiró, "Bueno, su veredicto es que no creo que eres real."

Mis cejas se elevaron, "No…entiendo."

"Bueno, él dijo que mi mente me está jugando una mala pasada, mi subconsciente piensa que no estás aquí y eso es lo que pasa en mi mente, que piensa que tu no estás cuando lo estas, una realidad alterna por decir algo."

Apreté su mano, "pero estoy aquí."

Asintió, "sí, pero muy en el fondo, mi mente sigue pensando que un día me despertaré en una cama vacía y me daré cuenta que no has regresado conmigo…"

"No digas eso," le ordené, "Nunca pienses eso, estaré aquí, tanto tiempo como me quieras."

"Nunca te dejaré de querer, Bella."

"Yo tampoco, te amo, para siempre."

"También te amo," acercó su cara a la mía, acarició mi nariz con la suya, haciéndome reír por la sensación.

"Vamos, ya está bien de esta charla depresiva, sé que te estás _muriendo _por ir a la tienda." Me reí.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus hermosos labios, "Es como si leyeras mi mente"

* * *

¿Pueden creer que este fic esta nominado en los spilledcoffeeonafic awards? Pos yo aun no salgo de mi asombro. Lo nominaron en la categoría Mejor momento dentro de un fic en la subcategoria "Mejor Rompimiento"

Si me quieren dan su voto… bueno a Nicolle porque ella fue la que lo hizo XD pueden entrar a h tt p: // nominaciones-spilledcoffee. blogspot. Com /p

Tengo dos fic de mi total autoria compitiendo en "Mejor fic" en la sub categoría de Mejor fic de época por You belong to me y Mejor fic de Terro/Suspenso por Happy Halloween.

Para los que me preguntan qué pasará cuando llegue a donde Nicolle (vampireAngel94) ha dejado el fic, pues la respuesta es muy sencilla, lo continuaré, los que han leído esto en ingles notaran los pequeños cambios al dialogo y a los pensamientos que le he hecho a este capi, solo para que se lean mejor XD.

Creo que mi profesor virtual de ortografía en español se sentirá orgulloso de mi XD


	32. Realidad vs Fantasia

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es de Vampireangel 94.

Este capi tiene algunas variantes del capítulo original en inglés.

Sorry por la demora, queria terminar otro fic antes de ponerme 100% en tratar de entender este Edward, como no lo creé desde el inicio tengo que meterme en su mente para hacerlo lo más parecido al que creo Nicole.

* * *

**Capitulo 32**

_Caminé._

_Eso fue todo lo que hice, caminé y caminé por millas y millas. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo estuve caminando por la costa de Seattle, o cuantas veces me giré y caminé de regreso, todo lo que sabía era que ella se había ido. Cada vez que la buscaba, escuchaba unas nuevas pisadas, o inclusive alguien moviendo su cabello, miraba. Por sus expresiones, sabía que me tenían lastima._

_Caminé cerca de la mitad del camino hacia la costa por última vez, vi mi ángel. Su cabello castaño moviéndose en el viento mientras su vestido blanco la hacía parecer más un ángel, corrí hacia ella._

"_¡Bella!" grité, llamando su atención._

_Antes que ella pudiera reaccionar, la envolví en un abrazo, sujetándola como si la vida se me fuera. Después de unos segundos, sus manos fueron a mi pecho y me empujaron, podía sentir que el miedo pulsaba a través de mi cuerpo, la mantuve cerca, sin dejarla ir._

"_¡Edward, déjame ir!" lloró_

"_Bella…por favor…" supliqué_

"_¡Ya no te amo, déjame ir!" ella me dio un último empujón y se liberó, llevándose mi vida con ella mientras corría alejándose de mí. Corrí tras ella._

_Corrí tras ella, mis músculos me pedían descanso, mi respiración hacia arder mis pulmones, caí, mis manos rompieron mi caída,_"Edward" _No podía decir si mi mente me estaba jugando una broma._

"_No me dejes…" sorbí mi nariz, doblando mi cuerpo hasta convertirlo ligeramente en una bola_

"¡Edward, por favor despierta!" _su angelical voz resonó en mi mente._

"¡_Regresa!" _Mis ojos se abrieron mientras me levantaba súbitamente de la posición en la que estaba, jadeando.

Sudor frio cubría mi cuerpo mientras las lagrimas que se formaron en mis ojos caían antes que me diera cuenta, no que me importaba si fueran unas cuentas o un río. Sentí la cama hundirse un poquito, pero estaba demasiado concentrado en tratar de respirar, fue cuando sentí una mano acariciar mi espalda y volteé mi cabeza en esa dirección, anchos ojos chocolates se encontraron con los míos casi de inmediato.

El alivio me llenó de inmediato mientras la visión de ella me tranquilizaba, había sido un sueño…El mismo sueño. La mano de Bella fue a mi rostro, poniendo unos cuantos mechones detrás de mi oreja, antes de tomar mi rostro entre sus manos, me derretí de inmediato, cerrando mis ojos y suspirando, "¿Terminará alguna vez?" le pregunté la misma pregunta que había hecho por los últimos cinco días que tenia a mi ángel de regreso en mi cama. Estaba contento que no estuviera igual de desesperado que la primera noche que regresamos…

"¡Eso espero…!" podía oír que su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse, sólo podía sentir toda la culpa por el dolor que le causaba.

Sujeté ambos lados de sus muslos, casi esperando no tener nada de que sujetarme, como si esperara que ella no fuera real, pero lo era, así que cuando la agarré, tiré de ella e hice que se subiera en mi regazo, colocándome a mí mismo contra la cabecera de la cama. Tiré de ella para que quedara más cerca de mi pecho mientras la sujetaba con fuerza, acariciando su cabello como si fuera una hermosa muñeca de porcelana china quien se podría romper en cualquier momento con el menor roce, su cabeza descansaba sobre mi pecho mientras la escuchaba suspirar suavemente, "¿Era el mismo?"

Asentí, aunque ella no podía verme, "Sí…"

Me preguntó la razón de la recurrencia de mis sueños, su voz era casi un susurro.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente para esconder esos pensamientos, descansando mi frente en la cima de su cabeza mientras la besaba gentilmente, "No lo sé"

Suspiró pidiéndome que durmiera más. Era algo que sabía que no podría cumplir.

Tenía miedo de tener el mismo sueño, tragué en seco y enterré mi cara en su cabello, tratando de convencerme que ella estaba aquí conmigo y que tenía que dormir, me despertaría con ella en mis brazos. Mi corazón y mi mente no parecían ponerse de acuerdo el uno con el otro, "Estoy bien."

"No lo estas." Me susurró.

Ella me conocía demasiado bien, mi agarre se apretó ligeramente, "Parece tan real…"

Bella se removió en mi regazo, la sujeté cuando el miedo de que se fuera a ir vino a mi mente, ella solo se sentó, una de sus manos sujetaba la mía, la otra acunaba mi mejilla, ligeramente acariciándome con su pulgar, "¿No me siento real ahora?"

"Sí" cerré mis ojos, recordando el cómo se sentía en mis brazos en el sueño, "Pero también te sentías real en el sueño."

Sabía que ella se sentía frustrada conmigo, digo quien no lo haría, sabía que las cosas no se filtraban en mi cabeza, pero aun así… Su mano bajó por mi mejilla a la base de mi cuello, mis ojos se abrieron mientras ella me llevaba a sus labios, nuestros labios chocaron casi de inmediato. Tan pronto como sus labios estaban en los míos, la necesité. La necesité más que un drogadicto necesitaba su éctasis. Ella me dejó dominar su boca, obviamente teniendo en cuenta mis sentimientos, la única razón por la que nos separamos fue porque necesitábamos aire.

"No es tu culpa" Ella dijo de pronto entre jadeos.

"¿Qué no lo fue? Jadeé.

Ella tragó en seco, "Tus padres, no fue tu culpa."

Fruncí el ceño, "¿A qué te re-"

"Fue James."

El cuarto entero quedó en silencio, la lluvia golpeando el techo fue lo única cosa que podía escuchar. Mi mente iba a treinta milla por hora y no estaba bajando la velocidad, la furia lentamente me llenaba. Está bien, eso es una mentira, tan pronto como esas dos palabras salieron de su boca estaba furioso.

"!Ese puto bastardo!" grité, de inmediato me levanté de la cama en caso de que asustara demasiado a Isabella. Me pinché el puente de mi nariz en un intento de calmarme, no funcionó.

"Ese puto bastardo sigue metiéndose en mi vida después que el imbécil está muerto! !Primero mata a mi padres y luego secuestra a mi prometida antes de casi matarla! Juro que si estuviera vivo ahora mismo desgarraría su garganta y me alimentaria de él!" grité, sabía que no debía estar gritando, probablemente estaría asustando a Bella, pero no podía evitarlo. ¡Traté a James como si fuera de mi familia! Y él va y mata a mis padres, y casi de paso a mí, entonces secuestra a mi prometida que está embarazada y la apunta en la cabeza con una pistola. Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo mataría a James yo mismo.

Tenía que sacar algo de mi frustración, golpeé la pared una vez, sintiendo que el peso salía de mis hombres mientras lanzaba mi frustración a mis manos y golpeaba una vez más la pared…otra vez, y otra vez. La pared se rajó bajo mi puño mientras iba un poco más lejos.

Bella me llamó, saltando de la cama para ayudarme. Tomó mis manos en las suyas, podía decir que no se sentía bien porque estaba más pálida que de costumbre, antes que pudiera decir algo, me llevó presurosa al baño. Mis nudillos me dolían, pero no me importó, solo me concentré en respirar por mi nariz y exhalar por mi boca, tratando de recomponerme. Las pequeñas manos de Bella encendieron el grifo de agua para tratar de limpiar la sangre de mi herida. Sólo lo hizo por unos minutos porque pronto empezó a arquear para luego correr al inodoro y vomitar.

Instintivamente, cerré el grifo para ir a ayudar a Bella, sujeté su cabello y acaricié su espalda mientras ella continuaba vomitando todo lo que tenia. Me dolía verla enferma, sin embargo me ponía dichoso verla con su nuevo brillo ahora que estaba llevando mi hijo en su vientre, era como si tuviera que soportar eso malo para tener lo otro. Tan pronto vomitó hasta que no pudo hacerlo más, se recostó en su mano junto a mí, mientras seguía sujetando temblorosamente el retrete, entonces la escuché lloriquear.

Traté de ser tan gentil con ella como con un bebe recién nacido mientras se disculpaba por no haber mencionado lo de la muerte de mis padres con anterioridad. La sujeté contra mi pecho desnudo, no dije nada. Admito que ella debió habérmelo contado tan pronto se despertó en el hospital, pero no podía culparla, ella lo hizo para protegerme y la amaba por eso. La dejé llorar hasta que se desahogara, pero cuando me miró no pude evitar que la culpa me sobrecogiera, yo tenía parte de la culpa de que sus ojos no tuvieran esa chispa y que estuvieran rojos. Besé su frente y me levanté llevándola en mis brazos.

Caminé llevándola de regreso a la recamara, dejé que su cabeza descansara en mi pecho, pensé por un minuto que se había quedado dormida.

No lo estaba.

Después de que empezara a acariciar mi pecho, las sensaciones se movieron directamente a mi ingle. Traté de no ponerme "feliz", pero ya me estaba poniendo duro. Le pedí que no siguiera por ese camino ya que ambos terminaríamos con un "problema" dentro de poco.

En cuanto sus dedos recorrieron de mis abdominales hacia mis pezones para acariciarlos, no lo pude soportar más y con un solo movimiento estuve sobre ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de un muy _satisfactorio_ bocadillo de medianoche, no me pude obligar a dormir, estaba acostado sobre Bella—mi posición favorita—, mi cabeza descansando en sus suaves pechos mientras escuchaba el latido tranquilo de su corazón. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía la misma escena repetirse una y otra vez, cada vez hacia que mi corazón se desgarrara por el miedo de que algún día abriera mis ojos y ella se hubiera marchado. No podía soportarlo.

Sabía que era débil y que estaba siendo posesivo, pero no podía controlarme, **necesitaba** estar con ella a cada segundo. Dejé descansar mi cuerpo de costado, mi cabeza seguía en su pecho mientras su brazo estaba inconscientemente había envuelto mis hombros. Mi mano vagó por su plano estomago donde mi hijo estaba.

Mi respiración se alteró, no recordaba que el estomago de Bella tuviera una curva. Mi mano recorrió una vez más su denudo estomago, definitivamente no estaba soñando. Podía sentir mi corazón llenarse de alegría mientras necesitaba verlo. Sabía que estábamos en invierno aunque ya estaba próximo a terminar, dejé la cobija sobre Bella y me escabullí bajo las sabanas hasta que estuve cara a cara con el ligeramente hinchado estomago de mi Bella. Casi no podía ver nada, pero recosté mi oído sobre su estomago, no podía escuchar nada, pero todavía tenía la esperanza.

Mi sambas manos se posaron a cada lado de su estomago, no era grande, demonios, casi no se notaba, pero me emocionó mucho. Quería cualquier cosa que ella me dejara tener, y puesto que ella ya estaba embarazada, no podía evitar oler el dulce, dulce aroma de la victoria. Froté mi nariz contra el bulto lentamente creciente, aunque el aroma aun estaba cubierto por la mezcla de nuestros olores después de las actividades en las que nos envolvimos hace unas horas. No podía evitar sentirme asquerosamente excitado por el hecho que Bella oliera a _mí, _odiaba ese olor, pero en Bella…tenía que contar regresivamente desde cincuenta para no tener una erección y tener que despertar a Bella para que se ocupara de ella.

Una hora después, Bella se despertó levantando las sabanas para mirarme divertida y curiosamente. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron cuando se dio cuenta que estaba completamente frente a mí, justo de la manera que me gusta. Moví mis ojos para que viera la criatura que me tenía cautivado mientras ella estuvo dormida, cuando miró hacia abajo se congeló. ¡Oh sí, ella también lo vio!

Bella se molestó porque no había dormido cuando ella me pidió que lo hiciera, la tenia preocupada, lo sabia pero no podía evitarlo. Traté de cambiar el tema y hacerla enfocar en nuestra boda.

_Dios, odio cuando se preocupa._

Traté de convencerla de que me encontraba bien, pero ella no me creyó sino todo lo contrario. Me pidió que fuera a ver un _psiquiatra_.

_No estoy __**tan**__ jodido, ¿verdad?_

No estaba convencido, pero verla prácticamente suplicándome me hizo aceptar. Como premio me dijo que compraríamos ropa de bebé.

De inmediato la besé, ¡no podía creerlo!¡Me estaba dando permiso para comprar ropas de bebé! Sabía que estaba un poquito más emocionado de lo que estaría cualquier otro hombre—que no fuera gay— por ir a comprar, hey, normalmente hubiera fingido que estaba enfermo, pero ropa de bebé… No lo sé, eso me hacía sentir más… seguro? Sé que suena mal, pero me hace sentir como que Bella no se puede ir, como si nuestras vidas estuvieran cementadas. No sabía, pero lo que sí sabía era que no podía esperar a que terminara la terapia.

Bella me tendió una trampa, sabía de antemano que aceptaría si me ponía esa condición, no podía creer que tenía una cita con un psiquiatra en dos horas.

La seguí al baño, siempre lo hacía, tenía problemas de posesividad, me refiero reales problemas de posesividad, cada vez que ella iba al baño, la seguía—habían razones placenteras para eso también—, demonios, ¡incluso me quedaba fuera del baño por ella! Estaba actuando inmaduramente, lo sabía, pero eso no cambiaba nada.

La lancé sobre mi hombre cuando se negó a que la acompañara, incluso le di una palmada en el trasero antes de saltar a la regadera y hacer que el agua nos mojara. La bajé y de inmediato tomé sus caderas mientras la empujaba contra la pared, sonreí mientras la acorralaba. Me incliné ligeramente antes de empujar mi creciente _problema _contra su cálido centro, ella gimió de inmediato por el placer, _haciéndome _saltar. No esperaba que ella se restregara contra mi erección, jadeé de inmediato, amando y odiando que me provocara. Sus labios chocaron mientras me besaba el cuello, le tomé sus imposiblemente suaves pechos en mis manos, ella gimió en mi cuello, coloqué mi otra mano en su cuello, halándola hacia mí.

Ligeramente, pellizqué sus pezones, disfrutando hacerla jadear mientras me ponía cada vez más erecto. Mi mano se deslizó a su perfecto trasero mientras me frotaba contra ella, ella hizo lo mismo y ambos gemimos por la sensación, cuando ella arqueó su espalda, pensé que me vendría en ese mismo instante. Su centro estaba empapado y prácticamente goteaba, nada en mi mente estaba cerca de la categoría G. Mi estomago se comprimía con la necesidad, necesitaba a Bella, y casi nada podría detenerme ahora…

Me coloqué en su entrada, justo cuando estaba a punto de embestirla, un fuerte golpe en la puerta me desconcentró y me hizo errar, terminé frotándome contra ella una vez más, esta vez, mi cuerpo entero se puso en ese embiste, ambos jadeamos por el placer. ¡Puta! ¡Quien sea que este en la puerta la va a pagar! Mi mente gritó.

Después de oír su chillido lo único que pude pensar fue…

_¡Mierda, es Alice! _

_¡Que se joda esa embarazada! Alice me está sacando de mis casillas._

Después de acordar con Bella en que terminaríamos este encuentro más tarde, salimos de la ducha y sabia que tendría un serio caso de bolas azules todos por culpa de Alice. Ella lo menos que podía hacer era tener la decencia de esperar a que saliéramos de la ducha.

Cepille su cabello, ella se quejo diciéndome que tenia edad suficiente para hacerlo ella misma. _De todos modos…las puntas del cepillo se veían algo filosas…_

En cuanto salimos del baño supe que estábamos en problemas, bueno yo estaba en problemas después que la soplona de mi novia me delató, por lo que usé de escudo. Alice no la lastimaría…¿verdad?

Bella le dijo que tenía una cita médica y para no causarle malestar a Alice le mentí diciéndole que mis dolores de cabeza habían regresado. Tenía años que no me daban. Los tuve desde el accidente-incidente, me recordé a mí mismo. Me golpeé la cabeza fuertemente y a veces mi cerebro pone mucha presión en mi cerebro, no lo suficiente para hacerme una cirugía. Me sentí como un imbécil cuando Alice se preocupó.

No pude evitar sonreír cuando ella me recordó que en dos cortas semanas, Isabella Marie Swan seria oficialmente Isabella Marie Cullen, no pude evitar encontrar ese nombre muy rítmico.

Vimos a Alice salir del apartamento, realmente odia mentirle a mis hermanos, pero sobre todo si estaban embarazados.

Bella lucia Hermosa en azul, su ropa era un poco holgada por lo que no podía ver el pequeño bulto en su vientre, cuando regresáramos a la tranquilidad de nuestra casa, no estaba seguro que le permitiría usar ropas.

Me sentí fatal cuando me dijo que estaba preocupada estaba asustada por mis pesadillas, no podía asustar a Bella, iría al psiquiatra solo para evitarle sufrimientos, ella se sentía culpable de mi situación, cuando en realidad había sido yo, quien la dejó ir,

En el restaurante de Esme no pude evitar distraerme al mirar el escote de mi futura esposa, su sonrojo la cubrió cuando se percató que la estaba mirando, así que traté de distraerla para volver a mi plan inicial, en cuanto logré mi cometido me percaté que fue una muy mala idea. Tuve que arriesgar mi vida para tranquilizar a mi muy hormonal Bella, pero en cuanto la abracé se derritió en mis brazos haciendo que volviera a tener a mi Bella de regreso.

Cuando se disculpó por su súbita explosión, tome nota para mí mismo. _No robarle la comida a una mujer embarazada._

Tuvimos que salir del restaurant para ir a la dichosa cita, le hice saber mi descontento, yo pensaba que primero compraríamos ropa para el bebé.

Mi ansiedad empezó a escalar cuando me dijo que no me acompañaría a la consulta, eso significaba que Bella no estaría en mi rango de visión, pero tenía que hacer esto por _ella._

Caminé tratando de componerme, podía ver la misma añoranza que se reflejaba en mis ojos en los suyos. ¡_Tranquilízate! Es solo una ¡maldita hora! Viviste veinticuatro años sin Bella, ¡puedes sobrevivir a una hora! _Suspiré y seguí al loquero a su oficina.

Dr. McConnell me apresuró a entrar, "Por favor, siéntate Edward." Me enseñó un estereotípico sofá de loquero.

Asintiendo, tome asiento en el borde mientras literalmente contaba los segundos hasta que pudiera regresar con mi Bella. Me recosté en el sofá, esperando a que el Dr. McConnell hablara pero no lo hizo.

Me quedé recostado en el sofá por varios minutes, antes de hablar, "¿No se supone que debemos estar, ya sabes, hablando sobre algo?"

El pelirrojo incline su cabeza hacia sus rodillas, "No lo sé, Edward, ¿de qué quieres hablar?"

"No sé"

El hombre suspiró, "Edward, tu novia-"

"Fiancée." Le corregí.

"Fiancée," sonrió, "Me dijo que estas teniendo problemas para dormir, ¿puedes hablarme sobre eso?"

"Son solo pesadillas, eso es todo." Traté de quitarle importancia.

"¿Qué tipo de pesadillas?" preguntó.

Me encogí de hombres, no sintiéndome muy cómodo contándole a un extraño sobre mi vida, "Bueno, son sobre ella yéndose"

"¿Ella?"

"Bella." Susurré.

"Por qué te preocupa que tu fiancée se vaya? ¿Ella ha mostrado que no es de confiar?"

Fruncí el ceño ofendido, "¡No claro que no, ella es un ángel!"

Dr. McConnell levantó sus manos, "Whoa, Edward, no lo dije por mal."

Murmuré una disculpa, mirando en una dirección diferente, lejos del loquero, lo escuché suspirar, acercó su silla al sofá de cuero negro, "Ahora, ¿cuál es el motivo por el que crees que ella se irá, Edward?"

Cerré mis ojos, estaba tratando de aguantar mis lágrimas, "Porque al final todos los hacen."

Después de unos momentos de silencio, él continuó, "¿Quiénes son ellos?"

"Mis padres."

"¿Podrías explicarte?"

Suspiré, "Estuvimos en un accidente automovilístico hace ocho años."

"Y tienes miedo que Bella se vaya igual que lo hicieron tus padres."

"mira, no es así…hace una semana…ella rompió conmigo."

Él frunció el ceño, "¿Por qué fue eso?

Mis manos se convirtieron en puños, podía sentir las aletas de mi nariz moverse solo de pensar en ese hombre, "Porque si ella no lo hacía, me hubieran matado."

Le tomó unos momentos para caer en cuenta de lo que decía, "¡Oh! ¡Tú eres Edward Cullen! ¡El hombre del periódico!"¡Por todos los cielos! Estaba en todas partes, todos en la oficina sabían lo que James había hecho, lo que nos pasó a Bella y a mí, dándonos condolencias, no tenía idea de cómo la prensa se enteró tan rápido, pero al día siguiente que Bella regreso, nosotros estábamos en un _triangulo emocional, _o algo así habían dicho los medios.

El hombre pasó su mano por su cabello, "Whoa…pero sí recuerdo bien, ella lo hizo para salvarte, eso muestra lo mucho que te ama, ¿Por qué tienes miedo que se vaya?"

Gruñí, "¡No lo sé! ¡Mira, no soy lo suficientemente bueno para Isabella! Algún día ella se dará cuenta de lo que quiere y se percatara que no soy yo y me dejara de igual manera que lo hizo antes." Empecé a caminar por la oficina, no podía quedarme quieto.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso, hijo?"

Fruncí el ceño y lo miré como si estuviera loco, "La has visto, ella es demasiado hermosa, tiene un corazón de oro, es desinteresada, ella es… ella es…todo lo que cualquier hombre quisiera desear, ¡todo lo que yo pudiera querer y más! Es imposible que ella me quiera"

"¿Alguna vez has pensado que ella piensa lo mismo que tú?"

"¿Qué?" volví a fruncir el ceño.

Él suspiró, "Edward, hijo, ella llamó ayer en la mañana, suplicó y estaba dispuesta a pagar el triple del dinero para tener esta cita con tanta premura, ella está preocupada por ti. Por ti. Creo que ella es todo lo que dices que es, estoy seguro que ella es cada una de las cosas esas cosas, pero no dudaría de ella."

Suspiré, "¿No crees que sé eso?"

Él frunció el ceño, parecía confuso, "Entonces…¿hace cuanto tiempo tienes problemas para dormir?"

"Cinco días"

"Así que básicamente, desde que Isabell-"

"Bella," lo corregí

"¿Bella regresó?" preguntó

"del hospital, sí."

Dr. McConnell escribió algo en su laptop antes de continuar, "Creo que tú estás sufriendo de pavores nocturnos. Has pasado por mucho trauma emocional que tu mente no puede procesar que es realidad y que es fantasía, lo que se desencadena mientras duermes o te sientes inseguro."

Bufé, "yo había descubierto eso."

Él sacudió la cabeza, "No, no lo entiendes Edward. Cuando me refiero a que no distingues realidad de la fantasía, me refiero a que en realidad no lo haces."

Fruncí el ceño, "Ok, me perdiste."

Suspiró, "Edward, Bella me dijo que has estado algo…posesivo por el momento." Fruncí el ceño, "Ella no le molesta o algo así, pero ella dice que es más de lo usual." ¿_Usual? _"Entonces por lo que me has dicho, es como si tu mente no cree que Isabella realmente está contigo, que ella es realmente un fragmento de tu imaginación. No crees que ella realmente está de regreso."

Me tomó unos momentos que todo cayera en su lugar. No estaba seguro si estaba asustado o aliviado porque entendía de lo que él estaba hablando y que me diera cuenta de lo que realmente significaba. Tenía que admitirlo, lo pensé por unos minutos, eso explicaría que no puedo dormir porque siempre temo…que ella no estará allí cuando me despierte…

"¡Oh dios!" caí en cuenta.

Él asintió, "Bueno, no hay cura para esto realmente, pero te prescribiré unas pastillas para dormir y unas tabletas antidepresivas."

Asentí, mi mente estaba aun en shock y casi no podía hablar. Me entregó mi receta y me acompañó fuera de la oficina, tan pronto como vi a mi ángel, ella guardó su libro en su bolsa antes de caminar hacia mí, caminé hacia ella. Ella estaba a punto de decir algo antes que estrellara mis labios con los de ella, necesitándola, deseándola tanto. La extrañé en la larga hora que estuve alejado de ella, casi no podía pensar por el momento en otra cosa que no fuera estar con la mujer que amo. Justo cuando le suplicaba que me permitiera explorar su boca, ella se alejó riendo, "¡Edward!"

"hola amor," le sonreí.

"¿Cómo te fue?" preguntó.

Tantos pensamientos me vinieron a la mente por esa sola pregunta, personalmente, pensaba que me fue bastante bien, asentí. "Bien, realmente, creo que descubrí cual es el problema." Jugó con unos cuantos mechones de su cabello.

Sus mejillas se calentaron, "¿Entonces?"

Le sonreí, "te digo después amor, no te preocupes." Me di un besito en la frente tomando su mano en la mía y encaminándonos a la salida.

"¡Edward, oye!" dr. McConnell gritó..

Nos detuvimos y nos giramos hacia él, nos sonrió, "Edward, te sugiero que te hagas otra cita si las pesadillas regresan."

Le sonreí, "Lo haré doc."

El pelirrojo asintió, puso su mano en mi hombro y lo sacudió ligeramente, "Espero no escuchar de ti Edward."

Sonriendo, le agradecí mientras él regresaba a su oficina, Bella me miraba con curiosidad, "¿Puedes decirme _por favor _sobre que estaban hablando allí?"

Suspiré, _tal vez debo dejarla saber_ "Bueno, su veredicto es que no creo que eres real."

Sus cejas se elevaron, "No…entiendo."

"Bueno, él dijo que mi mente me está jugando una mala pasada, mi subconsciente piensa que no estás aquí y eso es lo que pasa en mi mente, que piensa que tú no estás cuando lo estas, una realidad alterna por decir algo." _Que no daría por escuchar sus pensamientos…_

Apreté mi mano, "pero estoy aquí.

Asentí, "sí, pero muy en el fondo, mi mente sigue pensando que un día me despertaré en una cama vacía y me daré cuenta que no has regresado conmigo…"

"No digas eso," me ordenó, "Nunca pienses eso, estaré aquí, tanto tiempo como me quieras."

"Nunca te dejaré de querer, Bella."

"Yo tampoco, te amo, para siempre."

También te amo," acerqué mi cara a la suya acaricié su nariz con la mía, haciéndole reír por la sensación.

"Vamos, ya está bien de esta charla depresiva, sé que te estás _muriendo _por ir a la tienda." Se rió.

Sonreí, no había pensado sobre eso, para ser honesto, estaba pensando en el otro… asunto que aun necesitaba recomponerme, pero eso se fue cuando pensé en las tiendas, "Es como si leyeras mi mente"

* * *

Espero tener el siguiente capi para el viernes o para el lunes que sigue, aun no estoy segura, todo depende de lo ocupada que esté.

A la chica que me ha estado apurando de una manera no muy grata, lamento que estes apurada, pero ya pasó la época en la que traumaba por tenerlo todo al día. Si no quieres esperar lee la historia en inglés.

A las que sí me han tenido paciencia, muchísimas gracias, ya estoy de vuelta en el buen camino.


	33. Pijamada

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer la historia es de VampireAngel94 yo solo la traduzco.

Sorry por el retraso en verdad traté de tenerlo listo el lunes, pero la migraña no me dejó.

En este capi no hice alteración mayores, traté de tenerlo más temprano esta mañana pero mi amiga ericastelo me puso a ver unos videos de mi Rob en su blog y pos yo fui a la fuerza, por lo que me retrasé un pelín jajajaj ni yo me lo creo que fue obligada XD

* * *

**CAPITULO 33**

Los sueños empezaron a ser menos frecuentes a medida que el gran día se acercaba.

Mis nervios estallaban mientras Alice y yo entrabamos en pánico por pequeñas cosas, creo que puedo culpar a las hormonas, pero ayer ella me culpó porque mi bebe estaba creciendo y mi vestido tal vez no me quedara. Lo hizo, me quedó un poco más justo que antes de estar embarazada…bueno, estaba embarazada cuando recibí el vestido, pero no lo supe hasta más tarde esa noche.

Miraba mi vestido, mis brazos cruzados en mi pecho mientras finalmente me daba cuenta que la boda era mañana. Unos brazos se colaron alrededor de mi torso mientras me halaban hacia algo duro y firme, suspiré, "Edward…" cerré mis ojos y me derretí en su abrazo, él besó mi frente.

"Vas a estar hermosa mañana Isabella." Me susurró al oído, haciéndome temblar.

"Edward…estoy nerviosa." Me mordí el labio, _bueno, al menos le estaba diciendo la verdad._

Casi de inmediato, su cuerpo desapareció, rápidamente recuperé el balance antes de caerme, lo miró con pánico, Edward me miró con la misma expresión, "¿Por qué?"

Caminé y me senté en la cama, no queriendo estar parada o mirarlo, "¿Qué tal si te levantas mañana y te das cuenta que no soy lo que quieres?"

Sentí la cama hundirse, sus brazos en envolvieron una vez más, me haló hacia él de nuevo y sujetó mi barbilla para hacerme mirarlo, sus ojos tenían una mirada suave y amorosa que me hizo enamorarme de él una vez más, "Bella, _nunca _voy a querer a nadie que no seas ti, nunca pienses lo contrario."

Cerré mis ojos, reposando mi cabeza contra su hombre, "Trataré…"

"Lo harás" me bromeó, besando la punta de mi nariz.

Me reí tontamente, Edward suspiró, "No quiero ir…"

"Alice me obligará." Me recordé, "Pero eso no nos detuvo la víspera de su boda"

Rompí a reír con el recuerdo de su boda, sabia de inmediato que no podríamos estar separados por horas. Las pesadillas de Edward no habían terminado, y él necesitaba dormir para mañana, él casi no dormía conmigo aquí, me levanté de la cama antes que él unas noches atrás, él estuvo pateando y gritando en la cama aunque solo me fui al baño. Pueden estar desapareciendo, pero cuando suceden, son cada vez más violentas.

"Bueno, que tal si-"Edward fue interrumpido por un toque en la puerta, nuestro enemigo mortal estaba del otro lado, el que quería forzar nuestros dos magnetos a alejarse…Alice.

Traté de levantare, los brazos de Edward se aferraron a mi cintura y me haló hacia él, estrellando sus labios con los míos en un beso apasionado, de inmediato me olvidé de que tocaban la puerta, envolví mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward desde arriba mientras él profundizaba el beso con su lengua, esperando el permiso para explorar mi boca, cedí de inmediato. Lentamente empecé a sentarme a horcajadas sobre él antes que un golpe aún más ruidoso en la puerta resonara, recordándome de inmediato que teníamos un visitante, suspiré, "Recuérdame cuando la casa este construida que le pongamos una cerca a toda la propiedad." Gruñí, queriendo mi sesión de besos con mi futuro esposo.

Él se rió, juguetonamente me dio una nalgada, haciéndome gritar, "Abre la puerta."

Le lancé una mirada asesina, "Ella es tu hermana."

"Eso puede que sea verdad, pero ella es _tú _mejor amiga y también me dejaste con un _problema." _Me bromeó.

Fruncí el ceño, mire abajo y me sonrojé furiosamente, _demonios, qué rápido se pone él duro. _"Lo que sea." Murmuré, levantándome de encima de él mientras corría hacia la puerta, volvieron a golpearla una vez más. Cuando la abrí, una enojada Alice estaba frente a mí, me frunció el ceño, "Cuando escuchas que llaman a una puerta, ¡abres la puerta!"

Mi rostro se sonrojó mientras recordaba la acalorada sesión de besos, "Lo siento Alice…"

Ella rodó sus ojos, "¿Tienes todo listo para irnos?"

Antes que pudiera decir algo, Edward llegó tras de mí, sus brazos me envolvieron en un férreo agarre, "no te la llevaras." Su voz estaba llena de veneno, daba miedo escucharlo, sin mencionar que era su propia hermana, quien no parecía estar afectada en lo más mínimo.

"Podemos hacerlo de la manera fácil o de la difícil, Edward, tu escoges." Lo miró mal.

"Pruébame." Le respondió.

En un Segundo, Jasper y Emmett salieron de la nada, Edward podía ser más alto que Jasper, pero su hermano menor era definitivamente un pie más alto que él, sin mencionar el peso de su cuerpo. Sentí su agarre apretarse, "Es nuestra boda mañana, no es problema de ninguno de ustedes lo que hagamos la noche anterior."

"Necesito arreglar a Bella, Edward, y es una tradición-"

"¡Que se joda la tradición! ¡Ella es mi prometida y no quiero que ella se vaya a ningún lugar!" gruñó, mis manos fueron a su torno para tratar de calmarlo, funcionó, creo.

Alice suspiró, "Edward, es solo una noche, tienes a los chicos, no es nada."

"¿Recuerdas lo que paso en la víspera de tu boda, Alice?" le espetó.

"¡Sabes que estás siendo posesivo, Edward!" ella le gritó.

Me interpuse rápidamente, no queriendo que los hermanos se pelearan, "Alice, solo…déjame hablar con Edward por un momento, ¿está bien?"

Era claro que ella estaba molesta, pero aun así, ella asintió. Edward y yo entramos al apartamento, cerré la puerta y tomé la mano de Edward para llevarlo a la sala, nuestra tranquilidad decaía, "Edward…"

"No quiero que te vayas, es así de simple Bella." Dijo.

Rodé mis ojos, "Edward, te prometo que tendré mi celular todo el tiempo conmigo y puedes llamarme en cualquier momento, sabes que Alice ha trabajo duro en esta boda. Se lo debemos."

"Por favor…no me dejes de nuevo." Sus palabras fueron casi un susurro.

Sonriendo tristemente, me paré de puntillas, envolví mis brazos en su cuello y lo besé amorosamente para tranquilizarlo, mis manos se quedaron enredadas en su cabello, "No podría aunque quisiera."

Me dio una pequeña sonrisa, dejé que mis manos recorrieran su rostro y use mis dos pulgares para halar las esquinas de sus labios, obligándolo a sonreír, aunque él automáticamente lo hizo, "¡Vamos sonríe! ¡Nos vamos a casar mañana y no podrás deshacerte de mí!"

Se rió con ganas, estrechando sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, "Bueno, ahora que lo pones de esa manera…"

Le golpeé el brazo juguetonamente, sacándole mi lengua mientras se reía, "Oye, gracias, es bueno saber que soy un gran problema."

"No hay problema, amor" me dio un besito con una sonrisa tonta en su cara.

Lo alejé un poco de mi, "ahora, me tengo que ir, tus hermanos estarán aquí y yo tendré mi celular, ¿vas a estar bien?"

"Siempre y cuando cuides mi corazón, Bella," acarició mi nariz con la suya, "lo dejo contigo." Me susurró antes de besar muy pero muy delicadamente mis labios. Juro que justo en ese momento empecé a amarlo con una nueva profundidad, mi corazón palpitaba mientras continuábamos besando, no apasionadamente como el ultimo, dulce, amoroso, como si me mostrara lo que sentía por mí. Cuando nos separamos, estaba sofocada, él nunca había tenido ese efecto en mi, mi estomago aún estaba encogido, tenia literalmente mis manos en sus costados para mantenerme de pie, sin embargo me sentía muy débil para mantener mi peso, era Edward quien me sostenía con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, de otra manera me hubiera caído al suelo.

Descansando mi cabeza en su pecho, me enfoqué en tratar de recuperar mi voluntad, también trataba de recordar por qué estada dejando a mi dios personal para ir a una casa donde él no estaría. Y por una noche. ¿Cómo sobreviviré? No estaba siendo melodramática, literalmente me lo estaba preguntando. Alcé suavemente mi cabeza para mirar a Edward, mordiéndome el labio, "Espero que estés feliz, ahora no me quiero ir."

Él se rió, "No tienes que irte."

"Pero tengo que hacerlo." Suspire, "De todos modos aún podemos hacer que la cuenta telefónica sea enorme…"

Edward se rió, "Eso lo haremos definitivamente."

"Es mejor que me vaya…" caminé para tomar mis bolsas antes que Edward viniera y me agarrara una vez más, me reí, "¿Nunca saldré de aquí?"

"No si puedo evitarlo" se rió.

"Sabes, mientras más rápido salga de aquí más rápido será mañana." Le remarqué.

"¿Qué tal si no me importa mañana?"

Le sonreí, coloqué mi mano en su mejilla, "Esa sería una mentira y tú lo sabes."

Me miró divertido antes de dejarme ir y ayudarme con las bolsas para la luna de miel y el vestido de novia antes de ir a encontrarme con Alice, quien estaba hablando con su esposo y su hermano, todos se voltearon en cuanto salimos por la puerta. Alice me miró enojada, "¡Era tiempo!"

"Mierda." Emmett maldijo.

"Dame acá zopenco." Jasper se rió, Emmett le entregó veinte dólares.

"¡Hombre, entra de nuevo y házlo con ella!" gritó Emmett.

Mi cara se puso roja de inmediato, Edward… era un tema diferente, "¿Qué?"

"¡Acabo de perder veinte billetes por que eres un santurrón!" Emmett lo miró mal.

"Jódete Emmett…" Edward dijo peligrosamente bajo.

"Oh eso hago, desafortunadamente, tu no." Se burló.

Puse mi mano en el pecho de Edward tan pronto lo vi tomar un paso hacia su hermano menor, indicándole que se calmara. Me miró, su barbilla estaba fuertemente cerrada mientras las aletas de su nariz se movían, coloqué mi mano en su mejilla, "Cálmate," le susurré, me giré y miré a Emmett de mala manera mientras le decía, "¡Emmett, no soy normalmente una persona violenta, pero su sigues así te meteré una pelota de basquetbol por el culo!"

Todos, Alice, Edward, Jasper y Emmett me miraron con sorpresa, usé palabras que casi nunca uso y el hecho que lo hubiera dicho a un —futuro—miembro de la familia, sí, yo estaba tan sorprendida como los demás, pero aun así, me enojo cuando él molesta a mi Edward. Estiré mi camiseta azul, respirando antes de decir, "Ahora, Emmett, si escucho otra broma sexual, haré lo que te dije, ¡deja a tu hermano mayor tranquilo! Alice, Vámonos." Empecé a caminar antes que alguien se pudiera quejar, mi vestido en mi mano. Edward no me dejó cargar mi maleta, _aparentemente _eso pondría al bebé bajo estrés.

Sí claro.

Salí del edificio y esperé pacientemente—si era posible—a que Alice bajara y abriera la puerta, Edward estaba a mi lado, mirándome con preocupación. Podía estar enojada, sin embargo no sabía porque no podía evitar sentir que pasaría todo un día antes de poder ver a mi Edward de nuevo. Cuando Alice finalmente abrió la puerta, metí el vestido lo más delicadamente posible mientras Edward ponía mis maletas en el maletero del auto, una vez todas estuvieron dentro, fue hora de despedirnos.

Edward se paró frente a mí, una triste sonrisa en su rostro, yo tenía una igual, "Bueno, adiós Edward…"

En un instante, él se inclinó y me envolvió en un abrazo, estuve sorprendida al inicio, antes de envolver mis brazos a su alrededor, sosteniéndolo fuertemente contra mí, besé su cabello mientras me acurrucaba en su cuello. Dándole un último beso en el cuello, lo dejé ir, besándolo una última vez en los labios, "Recuérdalo." Me susurró.

Asentí, "lo hare."

Me dio un dulce beso antes de dejarme ir, entré en el auto, Alice arrancó en cuanto cerré la puerta, inclusive antes de poderme poner el cinturón de seguridad. Suspiré mirando por el espejo retrovisor, la imagen de Edward se hacía cada vez más pequeña antes de perderse de vista.

Esta iba a ser una _larga _noche previa a la boda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había puesto mi vestido en el armario de la habitación de huéspedes en la que Alice me puso. Tenía que admitir, la nueva casa de Alice era cien veces más costosa que el apartamento—el cual se vendió casi de inmediato—que ella tenía.

Su nueva casa estaba en las afueras de la cuidad, pero no muy lejos. Era muy silencioso aquí, pero la casa era tan moderna como el hospital de Seattle, necesitas una tarjeta electrónica para entrar a la casa, ¡por todos los cielos! Todo estaba impecable y limpio era como si Alice hubiera contratado una criada y un jardinero. No estaba segura de lo que Jasper hubiera dicho, pero estaba segura que de todos modos, ella lo hubiera hecho con o sin su consentimiento. A demás, Alice, limpiando, dudo seriamente que vea ese día.

Tocaron la puerta, "Pase."

Alice entró con una bandeja que tenía un par de tasas, pastel de chocolate y helado, lo colocó en la mesita de centro que estaba frente a la cama antes de girarse hacia mí, "¿Entonces, nervios de novia?

"Como no tienes idea," me reí.

"¿Lo extrañas?

"Mucho más que a la relajación."

Me sonrió, "Sabes, es la primera noche que paso lejos de Jasper desde la noche de bodas,"

Asentí, "obviamente."

"Y la noche antes de mi boda, fue la primera noche que dormí lejos de él desde que empezara, lo cual fue unas cuantas semanas antes que Carlisle lo adoptara—cuando teníamos dieciséis—apuesto que no es tan evidente," me bromeó.

Mi boca se abrió, "Whoa."

"Sí, así que no te preocupes, es difícil para mi también." Me guiñó un ojo, "¿Así, que te parece que duerma contigo aquí, para que no estemos tan solas?"

Me reí, "Eso estaría bien." Me senté en la cama antes de preguntar, "¿Qué hicieron Carlisle y Esme cuando ustedes dos empezaron a compartir la habitación?"

Me sonrió con burla, "Ellos no lo saben."

"¿Cómo pueden no saberlo?"

"Siempre he sido buena escabulléndome," guiñó un ojo, "Una vez, hice a Jasper caminar por la cornisa porque Esme estaba deambulando en el piso."

Mis ojos casi se salen, "¡Pero tu cuarto estaba en el tercer piso!"

"Lo sé." Parpadeó.

"Whoa… ¿No se cayó, verdad?" _Por supuesto que no…_

"Sip," tomó su café, "Se rompió un brazo y una pierna."

Escupí el café que estaba tomando, "¿Qué?"

Alice asintió, riéndose, "Gracias a Dios que Carlisle estaba allí, él dijo que tumbó una foto y cayó en la cornisa y que estaba tratando de alcanzarla antes de que se cayera."

Me aguante una carcajada, "¿Lloró?"

"Oh, sí." Tomó más café, una sonrisa burlona en su cara, "No creo que lo he visto llorar ninguna otra vez, pero te aseguro que tiene un buen par de pulmones."

No pude evitar reírme, me reí histéricamente, "¡Oh dios mío, eso debió ser graciosísimo!"

Ella se rió tontamente, "Lo fue, bueno, no en ese momento, pero ahora lo puedes ver como una broma."

Dejé que otro trago del café bajara por mi garganta, quemándome, pero no le presté mucha atención, estaba muy ocupada pensando en lo loco que eso era. No pude evitar preguntarme si Edward alguna vez haría eso por mí…!_ Claro que lo haría! Si estuviera en el cuarto de al lado saltaría por la ventana y trataría de escalar hasta el cuarto! _Me reí al pensar en Edward haciendo eso, sería tan ridículamente lindo saltaría sobre él en cuanto entrara por la ventana.

"Eso es bueno." La bromeé, riéndome.

Una vez Alice dejó de reírse, tomó un plato de pastel con helado y me lo pasó, "¿Pastel?"

"Claro," tome el plato y lentamente empecé a comer. A pesar que la delicia azucarada se derretía en mi lengua y hacia que mis papilas gustativas se inflamaran con el sabor. No pude saborearlo, mi mente estaba llena de mi futuro esposo a quien no veía desde hace unas horas. Lo extrañaba terriblemente. Rosalie y Esme no vendría hasta mañana temprano, Alice quería que las dos pasáramos tiempo a solas, aunque en mi mente, éramos tres. Solo que la tercera persona no estaba con nosotras físicamente.

Alice decidió un poco antes de la medianoche que deberíamos dormir, cuando las dos saltamos en la cama, estaba segura que Alice se durmió de inmediato, yo por otro lado, no podía. Sin importar lo mucho que trataba, no podía hacerme dormir, deseando que fuera como en la víspera de la boda de Alice y Edward viniera a ayudarme a dormir.

No venia.

Cuando el reloj digital a mi lado paso de las tres a las cuatro, mi celular en la mesita de noche empezó a vibrar, fruncí el ceño.

"¿Quien llamara a estas horas?" murmuré para mí misma, me levanté lo más silenciosamente posible para no despertar a Alice, levanté el teléfono y rápidamente salí del cuarto antes de responder, "¿Hola?

"¡Bella!" la estruendosa voz de Emmett sonó aliviada.

Escuchando un estruendo al fondo, empecé a asustar, "¿Emmett, qué fue eso?"

"¡Bella, es Edward! Tienes que venir enseguida!"

* * *

Sólo queda un capi del fic original, de allí en adelante trataré de hacer lo mejor posible por capturar la esencia de los personajes de VampireAngel94.


	34. Dulces sueños

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, la historia es de VampireAngel94 yo la traduzco con su permiso.**

En este capi hay ligeros cambios, en el capi original se decía que Edward estaba en casa de Jasper y Alice cuando en el anterior decía que era Bella y Alice las que estaban allá, así que lo corregí, así que las que saben inglés no crean que me volví loca, tenía que darme continuidad a la historia. Otra cosa que cambie fueron algunas cosillas que van en contra de mi credo, así que para evitar que Diosito Santo me fulmine con un rayo las edité.

* * *

**Capitulo 34**

"¡Bella, es Edward! Tienes que venir enseguida"

Sentí cada onza de sangre dejar mi cara en ese preciso momento.

"¡Edward! ¿Qué le sucedió a Edward?" medio grité.

Otro golpe sonó a través del teléfono, salté ligeramente, mi corazón se saltó un latido por el sonido, "¡no lo sé! ¡Sólo ven aquí, ahora!" y antes que pudiera preguntar algo más, ya había colgado.

Cerré mi celular, corrí a la puerta, Alice corría detrás de mí haciéndome preguntas, mi mente rechazaba todo lo demás que sucedía en el mundo, lo único que era real para mí era Edward. Y él estaba en problemas. Estuve afuera cuando me percaté del dilema. Me giré hacia la contrariada Alice, "Necesito tomar prestado tu auto."

Ella negó con la cabeza, "No, yo conduzco."

"¿Por qué?" le pregunté.

"Porque, probablemente tendrás un choque antes de llegar al apartamento." Dijo simplemente, abriendo las puertas del auto, salté dentro casi al instante.

"¿Cómo sabes que necesito ir al apartamento?" _no le había comentado nada._

Bufando, ella se sonrió burlonamente, "Como si fueras a actuar como una maniaca son que fuera algo serio _y _ fuera sobre Edward."

"Tú también lo estarías si fuera Jasper…" murmuré.

"Exacto, y lo sé." Ella remarcó, luego suspiró, "¿Qué le pasó a mi hermano?"

Dejé que mi cabeza cayera en mis manos, mis codos descansando en mis rodillas, "n-no lo sé…"

"¿Qué dijo Emmett?"

"Pensé que estabas dormida" levanté una ceja.

"Bueno…estaba esperando una llamada, así que…"

"¡Alice!" grité.

"¿Qué?" me miró inocentemente, sabiendo que funcionaria, así que suspiré y miré a la carretera, "No es el día de mi boda así que tengo permitido hablar con mi esposo por teléfono."

La miré mal, "tú eras la que decía que Edward no tenia permitido hacerlo y que él era el que estaba siendo posesivo."

"Sin embargo lo es."

Le di una mirada extra asesina, "¡No, no lo es!"

"¡Bella, el chico rehúsa dejar tu lado, literalmente! Te pedí un vaso de agua hace unos días y Edward te siguió a la cocina."

Lo pensé unos segundo, "¿Y?"

"¡Él no te deja irte al cuarto de al lado! Él probablemente te sigue al baño"

En solo unos segundos mi cara se volvió roja, "¡No lo hace!"

"Pero te espera en la puerta."

"¿Entonces?" hice un puchero.

"¡No es normal!"

Rodé mis ojos, "él solo sobreactúa algunas veces desde lo del secuestro, no le gusta estar lejos de mí."

Alice suspiró, "Es comprensible, pero Bella, seriamente, ustedes dos necesitan aprender a vivir separados."

Sentí un dolor en mi estomago sólo con las palabras, las deje entrar en un oído y salir por el otro. Nosotros no necesitábamos aprender eso, nos vamos a casar mañana, ¿por qué demonios nos íbamos a separar? "Yo no quiero estar lejos de él tampoco."

"Pero Bella…Jasper y yo, preferimos estar juntos, pero tenemos vidas propias. ¡Trabajamos en compañías separadas, salimos con diferentes amigos, tenemos vidas diferentes! Pero las manejamos y no estamos solos."

"¡Bueno, yo soy su asistente y su compañera de cuarto! No tengo amigos además de ti, Jasper, Emmett y no estoy siquiera segura de poder contar a Rosalie! ¡Edward nunca menciona ningún amigo, y nunca nadie llama, nosotros compartimos los mismo intereses y hacemos casi todo juntos!" _Whoa…en realidad no tenemos nada de vida social._

"Edward nunca ha tenido amigos fuera de la familia." Ella captó mi atención enseguida, "Dios sabe que ha tenido oportunidades, solo que él nunca ha permitido que nadie se acercara. Después de que mamá y papá murieron, él se cerró, entonces enseguida de salir de la secundaria empezó a manejar la compañía y se enterró en montones de trabajo que casi nunca sabíamos de él. Ni siquiera en navidad, sólo si necesitaba mi firma o la de Emmett en un documento.

"Pero ahora te tiene a ti, su mundo cambio del trabajo a ti y él—siendo el típico hombre—solo parece capaz de mantenerse en un solo lugar." Completó.

Mordí mi labio para evitar que temblara, "Quién estaba con él después del accidente…justo después, me refiero

Ella suspiró, "Yo fui quien respondió el teléfono cuando uno de los paramédicos llamó. Encontró el celular de Edward en su bolsillo, él estaba…en una situación crítica."

"¿Podrías ser más especifica?" presioné.

"Él…él lo vio todo, él estuvo consiente todo el tiempo. Cuando algunas personas vinieron, él estaba gritando y golpeando las puertas delanteras para sacar a nuestros padres…" su voz se empezó a romper.

"Oh dios mío, Alice, lo siento mucho…"

Alice me dio una sonrisa triste, "No puedo imaginar que hubiera hecho, digo, ¿cómo alguien puede recuperarse de eso?"

"Conozco ese sentimiento muy bien." Miré por la ventana hacia la nada, sólo deseando que Alice pudiera acelerar más.

"¿Qué?"

"Justo después de graduarme, regresaba a casa después de la universidad y mi padre colapso, tuvo un ataque cardiaco." Expliqué.

Ella jadeó, yo continué, "murió antes que los paramédicos pudieran llegar a ayudarlo. No he podido pisar la casa desde entonces, no puedo siquiera pensar ir a Forks sin recordarlo."

"Bella…lo siento mucho." Su voz fue apenas un susurro, casi no la escuché. No hablamos por un tiempo, hasta que Alice rompió el silencio, "No puedo imaginarlo, Edward solía tener pesadillas espantosas sobre lo que sucedió, durante años se despertaba gritando."

Mi cabeza se levantó de golpe por eso, "¿Pesadillas?"

Alice asintió, "Si, pobrecito. Solía gritar, revolcarse en la cama, rompiendo varias cosas en el cuarto y todo eso."

Jadeé, "¡Él ha estado hacienda eso desde que regresé del hospital!"

"¿Qué?" chilló, "¡¿Por qué no me dijo? ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste?"

"Él no ha roto nada, sólo…" sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de borrar la imagen, "Lo despierto cuando me aprieta muy fuerte."

"¡Bella! ¿Te das cuenta de cómo puede esto afectar su salud mental?" podía decir que había enojo tras sus palabras.

Asentí, "¡Por supuesto! Él va al psiquiatra dos veces a la semana."

"¡¿Qué?" cubrí mis oídos ya que su voz sonó como uñas rasgando un tablero, "¿Entonces qué? ¿Cada vez que me decías que iban al médico, ustedes estaban viendo un psiquiatra? ¿Cómo pudieron ocultarme algo así?"

Suspiré, "Alice…este es nuestro problema. Edward sabia que reaccionarias de esta manera, por eso no quiso decirte nada al respecto."

"¡Sí, es por eso que él está teniendo pesadillas!"

"Es por eso que ninguno de nosotros queríamos estar separados esta noche." Le repliqué.

No hablamos después de eso. Continuamos el resto del trayecto de la casa de Alice. Tan pronto ella se estacionó yo corrí, no recordaba si había estrellado la puerta del auto o si la deje abierta. Jasper nos esperaba afuera, iba a decirme algo pero no me detuve a escucharlo, pasé a su lado corriendo y subí al apartamento, desde la entrada se escuchaban los gritos.

Emmett estaba en la cama, luchando con Edward, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, su expresión facial era de pánico mientras gritaba, "¡REGRESA!"

"¡Bella!" Emmett gritó aliviado.

"¡Edward!" grité con miedo. Subí a la cama, los esprines se ajustaron a mi peso de inmediato. Emmett continuó sujetando fuertemente a Edward mientras este daba vueltas tratando de liberarse. Mis manos sujetaron ambos lados de la cara de Edward, tratando lo mejor posible de evitar que su cabeza siguiera golpeando a Emmett. Traté de despertarlo, "¡Edward! ¡Edward por favor despierta!"

"¡BELLA; NO!" continuó gritando.

"No se despierta." Emmett dijo a través de sus dientes, obviamente luchando para mantenerse en un solo lugar.

Quité de los ojos de Edward su empapado cabello, acariciaba sus mejillas, "¡Edward, Edward por favor! ¡Por favor, estoy aquí!"

Su pecho subía y bajaba frenéticamente, respiración era tan agitada como su hubiera corrido un maratón de cinco millas. Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente, ni siquiera un segundo después me tumbó en un abrazo, por lo visto el férreo agarre de Emmett no fue lo suficiente para mantenerlo acostado. Me golpeó con tanta fuerza que aterricé de espaldas en el colchón, sin aliento. Mis brazos lo envolvieron, podía sentir las lagrimas rodar por mi cara, "Estoy aquí, Edward, estoy aquí."

La cara de Edward se enterró en mi cuello, podía sentir el liquido cálido de sus lagrimas mojar mi piel, sus sollozos rompían mi corazón en dos. Alice habló, "Si hay algo –

"Pueden irse, por favor" no podía evitar que un poco de veneno se mantuviera en mi voz, no podía evitar culpar a Alice por todo esto, si ella no hubiera hecho que me fuera entonces no estaríamos en este predicamento.

No la vi, pero ella no respondió. Todo lo que supe fue que la cama se movió cuando Emmett se levantó y que la puerta se cerró poco después. Edward susurró, "Lo siento mucho."

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente. Empecé a acariciar su cabello, "No tienes nada que sentir."

"Por favor no me dejes."

"No lo hare."

Sintiendo sus ojos cerrarse fuertemente, se acurrucó más cerca de mí, podría decir que nos derretimos el uno en el otro, pero era más como un niño lo haría con su almohada cuando escuchar un ruido en la ventana, Edward era como un niño y yo era su respaldo, su almohada.

"¿Era el mismo sueño?" le susurré.

Negó débilmente con la cabeza, "peor."

Otra lagrima se me escape, "¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?"

"No quiero pensar en eso nunca más." Susurró.

Besé su cabeza, dejando descansar en ella mi frente, "Te amo Edward y nada nunca cambiará eso." Eran las únicas palabras que pensé podrían confortarlo, esperando sinceramente que lo hicieran.

Él no respondió, sólo me apretó más, su cabeza levantándose de la manga—ahora—empapada de mi camisa y se giró de manera que ahora yo estaba encima, las dos manos de Edward sujetaban mi rostro. Descansé mi frente en la suya mientras nuestras bocas estaban ligeramente abiertas. Sus vividos ojos verdes estaban ahora rojas, las lágrimas aún amenazaban con caer. Mi corazón palpitaba mientras sentía tentada a decir unas cuantas blasfemias.

"Edward…creo que necesitas dormir," le susurré, sus ojos se abrieron de miedo.

Edward sacudió su cabeza, "¡No!"

Suspiré, "No iré a ningún lado."

"No puedo dormir."

"Pero lo necesitas."

"No ahora mismo, al menos."

Me reí ligeramente, "¿Quieres parecer un zombi en el día de nuestro boda?"

"Para eso Dios creó el café." Podía escuchar la ligera sonrisa en sus palabras, quería un premio por hacerlo sentir al menos un poco mejor. Giré mi cabeza ligeramente mientras dejaba mi nariz deslizarse al lado de la suya, frotándola ligeramente, "No quiero que sufras, aunque sea por falta de sueño."

"Pero no puedo." Susurró.

Lentamente, dejé que mi barbilla bajara y acariciara la suya, dejando que mis labios rozaran ligeramente mientras dejaba que Edward tomara el control de la situación. Sus manos subieron y sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello, nos giró de manera que yo estaba bajo él. Su lengua se deslizo entre mis labios y acarició la mía, haciendo que una erupción de mariposas revoloteara en mi estómago. No mucho después de que las manos de Edward empezaran a recorrer de mi cabeza a mis hombros, pechos, costados y finalmente bajo mi camisa.

Dejé escapar un lloriqueo mientras sus frías manos por el sudor hicieron contacto con mi piel desnuda, esto dio tiempo a Edward para soltar sus labios de los míos y bajarlos por mi barbilla, marcando el lado de mi rostro con besos mientras sus manos no mostraron duda en agarrar mis pechos. No tuve tiempo de preocuparme por lo que estaba usando, así que no me puse el sujetador, él gruño contra mi piel cuando se dio cuenta.

"N-no podemos…" tragué en seco mientras Edward me besaba bajando por mi cuello.

Se detuvo de inmediato, su cuerpo completamente inmóvil, "¿No podemos qué?"

Suspiré, acomodándome a su nivel para poder poner mi frente en la suya, "a dormir, Edward."

Edward sonrió pícaramente, "pensé que querías que lo hiciera."

Rodé mis ojos, bufando, "Me refiero a que no podemos…tú sabes que…" me sonroje, incapaz de decir las palabras en voz alta, "Necesitas dormir, Edward."

Deje reposar mi mano en su mejilla y la acaricié, "Estoy aquí, y siempre lo estaré."

"¿Lo prometes?" hizo un puchero.

Me reí, "Lo prometo."

Envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de Edward, lentamente nos bajé a la cama. Edward no giró para que yo estuviera sobre él, diciendo que de esa manera sabría su me levantaba. Mis piernas a ambos lados de suyos mientras mis brazos se apretaban en torno a su forma, dándole el apoyo que necesitaba. No me dejé dormir, no me atreví a hacerlo, hasta que Edward lo hizo.

Después de media hora, suspire, "¿Edward?"

"¿Por qué no estás dormida?" murmuró.

"No me dormiré hasta que lo hagas." Le aclaré.

No estaba segura, pero mis sentidos me decían que él frunció el ceño, "No es justo que te trasnoches por mi culpa."

"¡No, no lo es, es por eso que _tú_ tienes que dormirte!" sonreí.

"Per-" lo corté con un beso. Fue lento y amoroso. Me subí más arriba para que cuando terminara el beso, mi cabeza descansaba en la almohada a su lado. No iba a mentir. No era la posición más cómoda, pero podía ver el rostro de ese dios, así que estaba perfectamente bien. Le di un besito una última vez antes de susurrarle, "duérmete, antes que me levante y busque el cloroformo."

Se rió, "trataré"

"¡Lo harás!"

Me sacó la lengua, antes de acurrucar su cabeza con la mía, una de sus mejillas presionada contra la mía, su aliento en mi oído. Me dio un ligero beso en la barbilla, antes de nada.

Él estaba dormido.

* * *

Bien este es el último capítulo escrito por la VampireAngel94, los dos siguientes (honrando a lo que me dijo que sólo faltaban dos capis para el final) serán sacados de mi loca cabeza, así que veamos cómo nos va.

Please ténganme un pelín de paciencia, tengo otras cosas que hacer a demás de estar sentada frente a una pc traduciendo o escribiendo capis, así que tómenlo con calma, estoy tratando que no pasen más de 15 días entre las actualizaciones.


	35. felices para siempre

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es de Vampire Angel 94. Sin embargo este capítulo es mío XD

Lamento haber demorado y no subido hasta ahora. La verdad es que he tenido unos días que no se los deseo a nadie. Ya saben gajes del oficio de ser una A.M.

Espero que les guste el capi. Lo terminé justo donde Nicolle me dijo que terminaría el capi final, después de todo es su historia y tengo que honrar sus deseos.

* * *

**CAPITULO 35**

No podía creer que la mujer que estaba frente a mí, fuera mi reflejo. El vestido de la madre de Edward aunque Alice tuvo que hacerle unos arreglos para que diera espacio a mi nueva forma. No era que se me notara mucho embarazo, pero el vestido fue hecho para alguien de mi antigua talla y que no se hubiera— como dicen popularmente— "comido el pastel antes de la fiesta."

Eso no me importaba, no me importaban las cejas levantadas que mi condición pudiera generar en los familiares distantes de Edward.

Este bebé era la muestra de nuestro amor y ningún mohín presumido de Jane o mirada reprobatoria de sus primas, haría que me sintiera incómoda o avergonzada por estar embarazada.

En breve estaría casada con Edward.

En unos cuantos minutos dejaría de ser Isabella Swan para convertirme en Bella Cullen.

Bella Cullen, me gustaba como sonaba.

Tenía la esperanza que las cosas mejorarán a partir de anoche. Edward durmió pacíficamente a mi lado después que le prometiera por millonésima vez que no me iría de su lado. Esperaba que ahora que llevara su nombre y su anillo en el dedo, dejará atrás sus miedos y sus pesadillas con un poco de terapia.

Al menos habíamos logrado que aceptara de buena gana que me alistara para la boda en uno de los cuartos de la casa de Esme, aunque si me pongo a pensar que dicho cuarto esta justo al lado de donde él se preparaba, sumando que había una puerta interna que los conectaba.

Un suspiró escapó de mis labios.

Alice y Eme estaban hablando entusiasmadas, incluso Rosalie entraba y salía de la habitación trayendo noticias de los avances. Todo parecía estar listo, Edward ya había salido de su habitación y Rosalie tuvo que echarlo ya que estaba de pie frente a la mía.

Sacudí mi cabeza cuando lo comentó, eso hizo que me ganara una buena reprimenda de parte de Alice, quien estaba acomodando unos rizos en la parte superior de mi cabeza y según ella no podía hacer que quedara perfecta si me movía con tanta frecuencia.

Quise rodar mis ojos, pero recordé que no hay nada más atemorizante y peligroso que enojar a Alice—salvo enojar a Alice estando embarazada.

Volví a suspirar pensando en cómo y por qué accedí a este circo.

Edward...y Alice…y mi madre…sin olvidar a Esme.

Todos hablaron de lo especial e inolvidable que era este día. De lo mucho que lamentaría no hacer aunque sea una pequeña celebración con nuestros amigos y familiares más cercanos.

Si claro…

Una pequeña celebración…

Familiares y amigos cercanos…

Si claro…

La boda de Alice y Jasper fue con sus familiares y amigos cercanos….y allí habían más de doscientas personas…

Sólo pensar que Alice había catalogado a nuestros compañeros de trabajo como "amigos cercanos" me hacia querer gruñir.

Aún temblaba cuando recordaba el día que envió las invitaciones y las recibieron en la oficina.

No todos en la oficina sabían lo mío con Edward y eso causó una gran sorpresa.

Edward fue muy duro con Jessica en cuanto a la intimidad de nuestra relación, así que yendo en contra de sus más primarios instintos, Jessica se guardó el chisme de nuestro compromiso y de mi embarazo.

Aunque no sé si hubiera sido mejor que se supiera, tal vez de esa forma me hubiera evitado el desagradable encuentro que tuve con Lauren Mallory en el baño de mujeres.

—_Tú… zorra taimada…—me gritó en cuanto me vio entrar al baño. —Te dije bien claro que no te quería cerca de mi Edward—por un instante me hizo retroceder al tomarme desprevenida._

—_No es tu Edward y no tengo por qué hacerte caso—entré rápido a un cubículo vacio. Odiaba que el embarazo me hiciera ir al baño cada cinco minutos._

—_Sabía que tratarías de meterte en su cama desde que vi tu cara, tenias escrito por todos lados que eras una caza fortunas.—rodé mis ojos, no iba a dejarme intimidar por ella. Abrí la puerta y me puse a lavarme las manos mientras seguía con su perorata—Te estoy hablando—gritó sacudiendo la invitación de mi boda en mi cara_

—_¿Bella, amor?—Edward apareció en la puerta del baño quedándose paralizado por la sorpresa. _

—_¡Edward!¿Qué es esto?—se giró hacia él, apretando con fuerza la invitación en su puño._

—_Creo que se ve claramente que es la invitación a una boda, señorita Mallory, para ser más precisos mi boda con Bella—se acercó a mí y me abrazó colocándome a su lado, mirándola con el ceño fruncido._

—_¡Pero Edward! ¡Tú no te puedes casar con ella! ¿Dónde queda lo nuestro?— Edward bufó y sabía que si hubiera podido ver sus ojos, los habría visto rodar._

—_Pensé que dejaste de alucinar con una relación entre los dos. ¿El no responder tus llamadas o los mensajes que me dejabas no fue suficiente indicativo que no deseaba, ni deseo tener nada contigo?—me encogí ante el veneno que destilaban sus palabras al igual que Lauren._

—_Si esta zorra no se hubiera metido entre los dos no me dirías esto—parpadeé sorprendida viendo su mano levantada en el aire a poca distancia de mi rostro. Edward estaba lívido mientras la sujetaba con fuerza por la muñeca._

—_Nunca. Te. Atrevas. A. volverle a. levantar la mano.—dijo a través de sus dientes fuertemente apretados. Miró hacia abajo y pude ver que sus ojos estaban oscuros mientras la miraba con tanto desprecio que me dio miedo. Su mano libre fue hacia la invitación que estaba aferrada entre los dedos de Lauren y se la quitó con muy poca cortesía, guardándosela en el bolsillo de su pantalón._

—_Edward…—mi voz era suave, no me gustaba verlo tan enojado. Las pocas veces que el mal genio de Edward hacia aparición se borraban todos los trazos de bondad que siempre lo caracterizaban para ser reemplazados por una fría ira._

_Lauren parecía estar tan estupefacta que perdió el habla._

_De pronto Edward empezó a caminar saliendo del baño llevando a Lauren arrastrada por la mano. Caminé tras ellos, odiando una vez más los malditos tacones en los que Alice me hacia subirme. _

_Las cabezas se asomaban a mirarnos mientras pasábamos los cubículos, logré alcanzarlos cuando iban entrando al elevador. Edward se colocó entre las dos, su vista seguía fija en Lauren quien lloriqueaba levemente. Cuando le indicó al elevador que bajara al piso 20 pude ver que su mano se volvía un puño a su lado._

_Las puertas volvieron a abrirse y la sacó sin decir nada, tuve que volver a apresurar el paso para poder alcanzarlos, no tenía idea de lo que Edward pensaba hacer. Sin embargo cuando llegamos a la puerta del director de recursos humanos lo supe._

—_Williams, la señorita Mallory desde estos momentos no labora para nuestra empresa. Asegúrate de que abandone el edificio y que quede constancia que no es bienvenida en este lugar de ahora en adelante. Tuvo la osadía de levantarle la mano a mi prometida—su voz fue como un latigazo que la sacó de su letargo._

—_¡No puedes hacerme esto, Edward!—chilló subiendo su tono de voz a unos decibeles inesperados que hicieron que tuviera ganas de taparme los oídos._

—_No me obligues a ponerte en la lista negra. Si vuelves a acercarte a Bella de cualquier manera, ten por seguro que no volverás a conseguir trabajo en esta ciudad.—cuando se giró me tomó de la mano y salimos de la oficina dejando a un estupefacto Williams junto a una muy llorosa Lauren._

_En cierto modo me dio pena, parecía que necesitaba atención psicológica y nunca la había buscado._

_Subimos al elevador, Edward llevó su mano libre al puente de su nariz y lo presionó tratando de calmarse mientras respiraba profundamente._

—_¿Estás bien, Edward? —abrió los ojos y me sonrió a manera de disculpa._

—_Lamento lo sucedido…no puedo creer que se haya atrevido a levantarte la mano. Es la primera vez que te dice algo desde tu primera semana de trabajo, ¿verdad? Si te ha molestado antes dímelo y me encargaré de destruirla profesionalmente.—su voz volvió a tener ese corte afilado que no me gustaba._

_Envolví mis brazos en torno a su cintura y recosté mi cabeza contra su pecho. Lo escuché suspirar contento y envolver sus brazos a mí alrededor. Cuando salimos del elevador había un pequeño grupo de personas cuchicheando en el pasillo y Edward les ladró que regresaran a trabajar mientras me llevaba de la mano hacia nuestra oficina, en cuanto cerró capturo mis labios en un beso desesperado._

—_Todo está bien Edward—le aseguré—¿me seguiste al baño?—lo acusé, separándome para poder mirarlo, me sonrió apenado._

—_La última vez que tardaste tanto en el baño aquí en la oficina rompiste conmigo…—su voz al final se volvió casi un susurró y mi corazón se encogió._

—_Eso nunca volverá a suceder…ninguna de las te dejaremos jamás—tomé su mano libre y la coloqué sobre la pequeña curva de mi vientre, lo cual lo hizo sonreír como un tonto—¿confías en mí?—asintió sonriendo más ampliamente—bien—me puse de puntillas para unir nuestros labios._

—¡Es hora!—la voz emocionada de Alice me devolvió al presente.

Solté un trémulo aliento al darme cuenta que estaba de pie frente al espejo completamente arreglada y con el ramo en la mano.

Caminaría sola hacia al altar… no tenía a Charlie para que me llevara. Nunca podría verme tomar la mano del hombre al que me uniría en todas las formas humanamente posibles. Nunca me diría lo hermosa que me veía…

Mi madre me sugirió que Phil podía llenar ese rol, pero me negué rotundamente. Nadie. Nadie nunca llenará el lugar de mi padre.

Las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos, pero no me atreví a dejarlas salir.

—¿Qué sucede, corazón?—preguntó mi madre poniendo un dedo bajo mi mentón y obligándome a levantar el rostro.

—Charlie…—fue todo lo que dije. Una sonrisa triste se formó en su rostro.

—Tu padre está contigo en este momento, corazón, aunque no puedas verlo. Sé que sentiría más que orgulloso de ver lo hermosa que estas y ver que has escogido a un buen hombre. Tal vez no aprobaría las circunstancias—miró significativamente mi vientre—pero estaría más que feliz de verte tan radiante de felicidad. Charlie, siempre pensaba en ti. Eras lo más importante en su vida—solté aire por la nariz para contener una melancólica risa.—Tal vez no lo dijera con palabras, pero si con hechos.—levantó la falda de mi vestido dejando expuestos mis zapatos de raso y encaje coronados con dos hebillas de plata que muchas veces vi en una de sus gavetas de ropa.—Tal vez no pueda llevarte de la mano, pero guiará tus pasos en este día.

Las lágrimas que luchaban por salir, cayeron libremente acompañadas de un sollozo.

Mi madre me envolvió en sus brazos y por una vez pude sentir que cada una estaba en su rol. Ella era la madre que consolaba a su hija y yo era la hija que buscaba el consuelo de madre.

Me separé de ella con una trémula sonrisa, Alice, Esme y mi madre, tenían lágrimas en los ojos.

Respiré profundamente antes de mirarme nuevamente al espejo.

¡Gracias al cielo por el maquillaje a prueba de agua!

Alice asintió antes de tomar mi mano y guiarme fuera de la habitación, dirigiéndome hacia la parte posterior del hotel donde se encontraba el salón en el que se realizaría la ceremonia, aun estábamos en invierno por lo que teníamos que celebrarla bajo techo, Alice quería haber esperado a que fuera verano para hacerla al aire libre, pero ni Edward, ni yo queríamos esperar tanto tiempo.

Volví a respirar hondo mientras Alice me hacia detenerme frente a las puertas cerradas. Tras ellas estaba mi Edward. Eso era lo único que me importaba. Bueno eso y no caerme de cara al suelo mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

_No me dejes caer, Charlie_…

Pensé, sonriendo al imaginarlo tomándome del brazo para ayudarme a caminar por el pasillo. Levanté con cuidado las faldas de mi vestido y sonreí al ver las hebillas.

Las puertas se abrieron y Rosalie salió seguida de Alice. No quité la vista de mis zapatos hasta que escuché la tradicional marcha nupcial. Volví a respirar y pensar en Charlie antes de levantar la mirada y encontrar al hombre de mis sueños al final del pasillo.

Solté mi vestido y empecé a dar un paso a la vez.

Me sentía con cada paso más en calma, cada paso me acercaba a él. A mi príncipe azul quien me despertó del letargo. A la única persona que me complementaba hasta sentirme completa. A mi puerto seguro.

Sus ojos brillaban con emoción y estaban clavados en los míos. Parecía que todos los demás desaparecieron. No había cientos de personas en la sala. No estaban mis amigos de Forks. No estaban mi madre y su esposo. No estaba su familia.

Sólo éramos Edward y Bella.

Bella y Edward

Así seria hasta el final de nuestros días, viendo nuestros hijos crecer y darnos nietos.

Así seria.

Finalmente llegué a su lado y cuando su mano sujetó la mía, me tiró hacia él sellando nuestros labios en un beso que hizo que la audiencia estallara en risas y aclaraciones de gargantas.

Cuando nos separamos, su sonrisa era petulante. Mucho más petulante que la primera vez que me beso.

—Estas absolutamente deslumbrante, amor—me susurró antes que nos volteáramos a ver al sacerdote que nos miraba divertido.

Durante toda la ceremonia no pudimos quitar los ojos el uno del otro.

Era como si ambos tuviéramos miedo de que el otro fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

Sentía que mi sonrisa no podía ser más que cuando intercambiamos los votos y los anillos.

Cuando el sacerdote nos unió para toda la vida proclamándonos marido y mujer, Edward me tomó en brazos y me besó con toda la pasión que podía contener en su pecho.

—Eres la señora Cullen, finalmente—susurró contra mis labios.

—Lo soy…para siempre.

—Sí. Para siempre

Y sabía que sería así.

Tenía la certeza de que aunque no creía en los cuentos de hadas, así es como viviríamos.

Felices para siempre.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que han seguido esta historia por más de un año. Sólo nos queda el epilogo.

Recuerden que hay un concurso en ficsfanstwilightawards. Blogspot . com allí encontraran muchísimas historias que son muy buenas al igual que las autoras. Estoy nominada a varias categorías y si creen que merezco el voto dense una vuelta por el site. Si no pueden ver que hay otras chicas que tal vez lo merezcan.


	36. Los sueños se hacen realidad

Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es de VampireAngel94, pero este capi es mío XD

Muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido este fic desde hace más de un año y a los lectores recientes que han dejado su opinión.

* * *

EPILOGO

Estaba recostado en nuestra cama acariciando el colgante sobre el pecho de mi esposa que le regalé a mi ángel el día de nuestro matrimonio mientras recordaba el fantástico sueño que hemos compartido durante estos años.

_Íbamos en el auto hacia el aeropuerto cuando finalmente pudimos escaparnos de nuestros invitados._

_Mi ángel tenía la cabeza recostada contra mi hombro y jugaba con nuestras manos entrelazadas._

—_No puedo creer que finalmente nos hayamos casado, todo parece tan irreal ahora que finalmente ha llegado el momento, —su voz fue casi un susurró y yo no pude evitar sonreír._

—_Bella Cullen, la señora de Edward Cullen. Hmm, aún no sé cuál de las dos maneras prefiero—le bromeé._

—_Bella Cullen—sonrió radiantemente—no creo que me acostumbre nunca—rompió a reír tontamente._

—_Creo que tengo algo que te hará recordar tu nuevo nombre cada vez que lo mires—saqué el collar que tenía en mi bolsillo y cuando se lo mostré jadeó llevándose la mano a los labios._

— _¿Cómo lo conseguiste?—susurró acariciando la B.C. que marcaban el medallón._

—_Cuando te fuiste a escoger la catana para Jasper, le pedí a la vendedora que me lo diera—me encogí de hombros—te había gustado y me parecía apropiado para ti cuando te finalmente llevaras mi apellido. —me incliné sobre ella— ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije por primera vez que eras mía y sólo mía?_

_Su rostro rompió en una enorme sonrisa._

—_Fue justo después de nuestros primeros besos—rompió a reír—incluso dijiste que tendría suerte si me prestabas para mí misma. —fue mi turno de sonreír, lo recodaba tan bien como yo._

Fui sacado de mi ensoñación por un golpe en mi mano derecha, mi sonrisa se hizo mayor. Bajé mi mirada a su distendido abdomen acariciando el lugar de donde vino el golpe.

Mi mirada se quedó fija en el techo, no podía dormir pero al menos era por una buena razón. Tenía dos horas de haber llegado de viaje y los efectos del jet lag aún eran visibles en mi cuerpo.

Las pesadillas desaparecieron durante nuestro primer año de matrimonio, fueron espaciándose poco a poco hasta que al final después de meses de terapia y de tener la certeza que mi dulce ángel nunca volvería a dejarme, finalizaron.

Cerré mis ojos y abracé a la castaña que dormía a mi lado. Mañana sería un día demasiado pesado para mí si al menos no lograba conciliar el sueño un par de horas. Enterré mi rostro en sus cabellos y me dejé embargar por su aroma mientras su pausada respiración me arrullaba.

— ¡Edward!—escuche a lo lejos.

—Edward necesitamos levantarnos. Tenemos trabajo hoy. —me dijo y sentí como si ya antes hubiera escuchado lo mismo.

—Llama y di que estas enferma, estoy seguro que tu jefe entenderá…—sonreí al recordar que años antes tuvimos esta misma conversación. Mi ángel empezó a reír, seguramente recordando lo mismo.

—Tú eres mi jefe—me siguió el juego.

—Hm, eso es bueno entonces él ya lo sabe—abrí los ojos y la sujeté por los hombros atrayéndola hacía mí.

—Edward, levántate, nosotros no faltaremos al trabajo por quedarnos dormidos. —me faltó poco para hacer un puchero.

Bella insistía en seguir trabajando, ahora sólo lo hacía medio tiempo y cuando naciera el nuevo bebé tomaría una larga licencia.

Sabía que no podía hacerla ir a la oficina con un bebé como habíamos hecho cuando Nessie nació. Aunque nada me hacía más feliz que tener a mis dos chicas a mi lado mientras trabajaba, Bella me convenció que no daba una apariencia muy profesional cuando entrabas a mi oficina y te encontrabas con el CEO cambiando pañales sobre su escritorio. Así que optamos con dejar a la bebé en las mañanas con Esme en su restaurante donde ella había acondicionado una habitación para Nessie y para Mary, la hija de Jasper y Alice, quien había nacido una semana antes que nuestra hija; luego al medio día almorzábamos con ellas y luego mis dos chicas se iban a nuestra casa mientras yo regresaba solo a trabajar.

—Bien como usted mande, pero esta noche tienes que recompensarme—volvió a reír.

—¡Arriba! Nessie no tardará en despertarse—con esas palabras mágicas me levanté enseguida. Adoraba a mi pequeña y no había nada mejor para mí que compartir con ellas los desayunos eso me reconfortaba durante mis largas tardes.

No me gustaba el vacio que sentía cuando miraba el escritorio de Bella y comprobaba que estaba en casa. Estuve incluso tentado a mandar a instalar unas cámaras de seguridad en nuestra casa para verlas por internet y hacer más llevaderas mis tardes, pero me convencí a mí mismo que no era saludable y que posiblemente sería contraproducente para mi familia. Además de esa manera cuando llegaba a casa estaba tan desesperado por verlas que apreciaba muchísimo más nuestro tiempo juntos.

Cada pequeño avance de nuestra hija, de ese pequeño ser que habíamos creado y que era exactamente igual a como lo había soñado cuando mi ángel entró a mi vida, era para mí una fuente de gran felicidad. Deseaba llenar la casa de pequeños Edwards y Bellas pero mí ángel plantó su pie firmemente y tuve que acceder a que sólo tendríamos tres hijos en lugar del equipo de baloncesto que tenía planeado.

Otra cosa habíamos conseguido era que mi ángel al fin había superado el complejo de inferioridad con el que iniciamos la relación, se había dado cuenta que era la criatura más hermosa, inteligente y la mejor esposa que podría tener a mí lado. Era una madre ejemplar, sus temores sobre sí sería una buena madre o no, desaparecieron en cuanto sintió el primer movimiento de la pequeña Nessie en su interior. Desde ese momento los instintos maternos que tanto ella temía que no aparecieran, tomaron posición dándole un brillo que parecía casi celestial.

Después de desayunar con Nessie y dejarla con Esme como todas las mañanas, Bella y yo nos dirigimos a la oficina, había delegado muchas de mis responsabilidades en uno de mis directores de departamento, de esa manera podía volver a casa antes de lo acostumbrado y llevar a Nessie al parque que le había mandado a construir en la parte trasera de nuestra casa justo al lado de su casa de muñecas tamaño real que estaba bajo uno de los arboles.

Esta noche era especial.

Los labios de mí ángel eran tan suaves y se amoldaban perfectamente a los míos.

Sus labios jugaban junto con los míos, dándome amorosos y dulces besos. Una de mis manos se movió alrededor de su cabeza profundizando el beso. No podía creer que estaba besando a este ángel que esta frente a mí, mi otra mano se escabullo alrededor de su gigante e hinchada barriguita.

No podía creer que fuera tan suertudo de tener este ángel, mi ángel, en mis brazos. Ella era tan dulce y tierna, yo no podía resistir besar sus rellenos labios rojos, ella es demasiado irresistible, aún estando embarazada.

—Papi…— entró la más linda pequeñita niña castaña, restregándose sus soñolientos ojos. Rompí mi abrazo con Bella para cargar a esa pequeña belleza. Era igual a su mami, su oscuro cabello chocolate, su sonrojo, la forma de su cara, pero tenía mis ojos, y eso la hacía ver más hermosa. Ella tendrá que apartar a los chicos con un palo cuando yo no esté…

—Nessie, no se supone que estés despierta tan tarde. Tú deberías estar en la cama— Mi amor dijo detrás de mí, acariciando sus pequeñas mejillas, haciéndola sonrojarse igual que su mamá.

—Pero mami, ¿qué hay de mi hermano? Yo no lo he visto aún a él, ¿no se supone que debe estar durmiendo también? —Dijo Renesmee, no pude evitar que una sonrisa consumiera mi rostro.

—Él está dormido, cariño, en el estomago de mami ahora mismo, él estará allí durante otro mes— traté de explicarle sin tener que explicarle eso a ella. El rostro de Nessie se vio envuelto por el pánico y se volteó a ver a Bella con el horror pintado en el.

—¡MAMI TE COMISTE A MI HERMANO!- ella gritó, Bella y yo no pudimos evitar reírnos a la inocencia de Nessie.

—No cariño, no lo hice, él solo está dormido en mi estomago, y él pronto despertara. No te preocupes—la tranquilizo ella, —Ahora vamos, tienes que dormir ahora, mañana empiezas el jardín de infancia— así que Nessie va a necesitar todo el sueño que ella pueda tener.

Nessie solo asintió con su cabeza, ella se puede estar dormida en minuto y puede estar totalmente alerta al siguiente. La recosté en su cama y le bese la frente, y la dejé para que tuviera su sueño de belleza. Bella estaba de pie en la puerta, aún con ocho meses de embarazo ella se negaba a sólo sentarse y comer bombones. Yo le sonreí, me incliné y la besé apasionadamente. Dios yo la amo tanto…

—¿Por qué sonríes como un tonto?—me preguntó bromeando dulcemente.

La miré dando gracias por tenerla en mi vida como todos los días.

—Porque los sueños, sí se vuelven realidad.

* * *

Lamentó no haber hecho un epilogo más largo y si los decepcioné les pido disculpas de antemano, la verdad me costó horrores como nada antes de lo que he escrito. Creo que debe ser porque no sentía los personajes como míos y sus personalidades siempre se me asemejaban a las de mis personajes y no a los de Nicolle.

La buena noticia para las que lee what a girl want, es que la voy a actualizarla ahora que ya terminé con este fic.


End file.
